Matchmaker
by jwatkins
Summary: A young software developer is unwittingly entered into a TV dating show, where a mystery celebrity will choose her off screen romance from a pool of 'regular guys'.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I know I should be working on chapters for my current unfinished stories, but this one just wouldn't leave me alone. I don't want to give too much away here, so I'll just leave you with :

Matchmaker : Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chapter 1

"What d'you mean I "have" to do it?" she asked indignantly. "First of all, I've tried _very _hard to keep my private life just that: private. Why the hell would I willingly subject myself to this… circus? If Graham thinks I'm going to whore myself out to him or any other studio, he can go f-"

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa. Sarah. Calm down. Nobody is whoring anyone out. Alright?" the older woman interjected with a calm, soothing tone. "What we're saying is that this show is very popular and would go a long way to improving your image."

"What the hell's wrong with my image?!" she snapped, folding her arms across her chest with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing is _wrong _per say. It's just that the industry has type cast you into a certain kind of role. Don't get me wrong," she rushed out before Sarah had another outburst," you're amazing in these action/adventure roles. After all, you're the quintessential badass. However, studios are more likely to overlook you for … more serious acting roles. I know that you're a talented actor, and those talents are being wasted in these roles. Sure, the money's great, I'm not complaining, but if you want to be seen as a more versatile actor, you have to reshape how it is that they see you. They need to see you in a … a different light." She paused to gauge Sarah's reaction, the younger woman's expression thus far had been stoic. Sarah lifted her gaze from the floor, and after a moment, gave a single nod.

"This show is a sham. You and I both know it. Hell, most of America knows it too. Nobody expects you to be… 'intimate' with any of these guys. However, it does give us an opportunity to show the world that you're more than spin kicks and knife fights. This is our one chance to show everyone that you have a softer, kinder side," the older woman continued, sounding the consummate saleswoman.

"So what? I'm just supposed to … bat my eyelashes and swoon over a parade of brain-dead Ken dolls? This is what I'm reduced to if I want to be taken seriously as an actor?" Beyond irritated, Sarah threw her hands in the air and began to pace the room like a caged animal. Her lips were moving slightly as if she was having a conversation with herself. After a few moments, she spun and pointed her dagger-like finger at her agent.

"Diane, I swear to God, if they think I'm gonna act like some airhead just because I'm blonde, I'm walking. To hell with Graham, to hell with the contract. I will not put up with that shit," Sarah demanded. She absent-mindedly picked up a magazine from the table, her smiling face on the cover. Exasperated, she tossed it back on the table, a little harder than was necessary.

"Look, I know the director of the show. He's a very… passionate man. Sure, he's a man-whore through and through, but he really is a decent man at heart. He's not going to force you to do anything you're not comfortable with. Besides, he knows I'd cut his balls off if he tried it." Sarah couldn't help herself but snort, her foul mood starting to lift a little.

"Sarah, just give it a chance. It could really help change your career trajectory. Besides… there's going to be twenty-five very attractive, very available, men trying to win your heart. I know you're not looking, but…" Diane trailed off giving Sarah a wry smile. The younger woman rolled her eyes good naturedly as she headed toward the exit.

"I'll be there tomorrow for the meeting. I hope I don't regret this," she muttered as she closed the office door behind her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into his apartment, he set his keys in the bowl beside the door, thumbing through the mail. "Bill. Bill. Junk mail. Junk mail. Bill annnnnd Ju-" he stopped, looking at the envelope again. It looked reasonably official with actual stationery and everything. Out of curiosity he opened the letter and unfolded it.

"_Dear Mr. Bartowski,_

_The extended warranty on your 2015 Hyundai Elantra…"_

"Ugh. Of course," he groused, crumpling it up and throwing it away with the other pieces of junk mail. He plopped down in the oversized chair in his living room, propping his feet up on the matching ottoman. He let out a long sigh, sinking further into the comfortable chair as it practically engulfed him. It had been a long day, as most of them were, and it was nice to just sit and do nothing for a minute. He'd been staring at a computer screen for so long today that he had a red line across his eyes where they had begun to dry out from not blinking. That used to be a common occurrence during all night gaming sessions. Now, it was all part of trying to meet his self-imposed deadline for the release of his own game. This would be his company's second release and he wanted it to be even better than the last. That meant lots and lots of long hours. It was nearly finished. Following the completion of revisions post-beta, it would then go gold and be ready for production release. While he was nervous about how well it would be received, even with the glowing reviews during beta, he still felt a sense of relief, like he could finally take a breath.

Closing his eyes and enjoying the quiet, he was rudely jolted from dozing by the ringing of his phone. Groaning, he fished it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. He didn't recognize the number, but it wasn't flagged as spam so he took a chance seeing as it could be work related.

"This is Chuck," he answered, trying his best to not let his weariness show in his voice.

"Is this ...Mr. Charles Bartowski?" the woman asked, her voice sounding more chipper than he was prepared to deal with. This call had telemarketer written all over it. He knew from experience that these were just people, trying to make a living just like anyone else. It wasn't personal. He took a cleansing breath to center himself before answering.

"Yes. This is he. How can I help you?" His previous years of customer service had served him well, allowing him to put on the 'happy face' just as well as the woman on the other end of the line.

"Mr. Bartowski, my name is Megan Page and I work for NBC's 'Off Screen Romance'. We received your application to appear as a contestant on our show. The show's producers and director liked your application. They would like you to come in for an audition." There was a long moment of silence as Chuck tried to make sense of what the woman was talking about before he spoke.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Megan was it? You're with who again?" Chuck asked, sounding thoroughly confused.

"Yes, Mr. Bartowski. I'm with NBC's 'Off Screen Romance'. It's a dating show where a celebrity, a woman this season, is presented with a group of eligible bachelors selected from everyday men. Throughout the show, the group of contestants will get whittled down until she makes a final selection to be her 'Off Screen Romance', hence the name. You did submit the application to be on the show, right?. Or perhaps, someone may have submitted it on your behalf?" Her question swirled in his head until one name came to mind: Ellie!

"Yes, Megan. I suspect that somebody must have submitted the application for me, and I have a pretty good idea who. I don't think I'm the right kind of guy for your show. I'm not exactly the chiseled, underwear model type these shows usually look for," he confessed, shrugging to himself.

"Mr. Bartowski, we're looking for contestants that aren't models or actors, but rather people working normal jobs, living relatively normal lives. The details from your application were quite impressive and they'd like to invite you to audition. You know, to see how you look and act in front of the camera. That sort of thing. It would only take about an hour of your time." Chuck typically had a hard time saying no to people, and this 'Megan' sounded like a nice person. The thought of being on a TV show was frightening in and of itself. He'd had more than his share of painful rejections, so having yet another one broadcast to the nation was definitely not appealing.

"I... I don't think so but thank you anyway. It was nice of you to extend the invitation," he said with a genuinely apologetic tone.

"Well, if you change your mind, the auditions will be Thursday afternoon. I've sent you an email and a text with the time and location. I hope you'll reconsider." She added the last bit a little more casually than the rest of the conversation, which caused him to take notice.

"Th-thank you, Megan. I'll keep it under advisement. I appreciate your call." With that he hung up, staring at the phone in disbelief. Dropping the phone in his lap, he ran his hands over his face, letting out a long groan of frustration. Ellie was taking it to the next level to try to set him up on a date. She had been trying to set him up for years, practically throwing her eligible hospital friends at him. The three times he had acquiesced had all ended in disaster. After that, he refused to go on any more of Ellie's blind dates. Since then she had signed him up for speed dating and various online dating sites. Chuck had a hard-enough time talking with women, especially in a social setting, but trying to do that while working against the clock was just out of the question. When the deluge of creepy contacts from the dating sites poured in, he immediately deleted those accounts and expressed, under to uncertain terms, that she was to 'stop helping'.

It had been almost a year since her last attempted intervention, so perhaps Ellie thought the statute of limitations had run out on his demands. He needed to get this under control, and now. He blew out a long breath and collected his phone, placing a call to Ellie. As he listened to the ringing, he tried to think happy thoughts. He didn't want to blow up at her. After all,what she was doing came from a place of love, but he just wanted to do this on his own.

"Hey Chuck! To what do I owe the pleasure of this call? You're not bailing on Sunday dinner, are you? Please don't tell me that," she pleaded, her voice sounding a bit whiny.

"No, El. I'm still on for Sunday. We do need to talk though," he replied, sounding a bit short.

"Uh oh. This sounds serious. What's goin' on?"

"Does the show 'Off Screen Romance' mean anything to you?" He knew he sounded accusatory, but he couldn't really help it.

"Sure. I love that show! One of those guilty pleasures, I guess. Last season was a bit of a letdown though. The actor they chose was kind of a dick. It's probably on Netflix if you wanna watch some of the other seasons." She was doing an outstanding job of keeping the amusement out of her voice he thought. Still, he soldiered on.

"N-no. I don't want to watch it. Ellie, I got a phone call from them today saying they got my application. I don't suppose YOU know anything about that?" He was expecting her to dodge the question as she normally did. He knew her so well that he could almost always tell when she was lying or hiding something. The unfortunate reality was that she had that same power over him as well.

'What?! Are you freaking kidding me? You're going to be on 'Off Screen Romance'? Chuck! That is so amazing. I'm so proud of you little brother. I always knew-"

"El... El... Ellie! Stop! I'm not going to be on the show. Geez. Calm down. They just called to invite me to audition. I assumed it was you that sent the application in. Are you telling me it wasn't you?" He seemed less sure now, given her reaction. Perhaps it wasn't her after all.

"No! I didn't do it. You told me to stay out of your love life, so I've washed my hands of it. You're a grown ass man, and if you want to be alone and miserable, I clearly can't stop you," she chided, sounding more than a little irritated. He opted to let that go. He wasn't in the mood for an argument, which was the only place that conversation would go.

"Alright, fine. If it wasn't you, then who?" They were both silent as they pondered the question. As if some strange sibling bond had connected their minds, they spoke in unison.

"Morgan!" Of course, it would be Morgan. He was a great friend and always had the best of intentions, but he just never thought things through. The more he thought about it, the more this little stunt had 'Morgan' written all over it. Morgan was only second to Ellie when it came to trying to get him to get out and date. Given this dating show would undoubtedly have some beautiful celebrity as the focus of the show, that would certainly peak Morgan's interest.

"Chuck. Look… I know what you're gonna say, but please hear me out first." She paused to wait for a protest, but when all she heard was a sigh, she decided to push on. "I know you say you aren't looking for a relationship, and I know what your reasons are. I don't necessarily agree with them, but that's neither here nor there. It may not be ideal, but you have a rare opportunity to get out of your comfort zone, try something new. It's been five years, Chuck. Five! Will you do this one thing for me and just go to the audition? Try this thing out and see it through. If nothing comes of it, so be it, but at least you tried something. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. We always regret the things we never had the courage to try. Don't let this be one of those things."

Chuck could hear the pleading in her voice, almost to the point of desperation. She could easily guilt him into it by bringing up all of the sacrifices she had made for him over his lifetime. She was too good of a person to ever pull that trump card, but the guilt he felt was still there all the same. Maybe if he did this and showed her how pointless it all was, then she would leave him alone about it once and for all.

"Fiiiiine. You win. I'll do this, BUT when they undoubtedly pass me over, that's it. No more fixing me up, no more dating sites, and no more nagging me about my dating. Deal?" His stern tone offered little room for argument. Ellie didn't have the heart to tell him that he couldn't scare her bunny slippers, but she agreed all the same.

"Deal!" was all she could say, a whisper of a squeal escaping, despite her best efforts to hide it. Chuck hadn't missed it though, and was shaking his head in amusement, even though she couldn't see it.

"Alright. I gotta go and read Morgan the riot act. Then I'll forgive him once he's groveled sufficiently, just like always." He snorted, slowly beginning to find a little humor in the situation.

"Hey. When's the audition?" Ellie rushed out, trying to catch him before he hung up.

"It's Thursday, I guess. I dunno when, they're supposed to send me the details in case I … changed my mind," he ended a little glumly.

"Call me the minute you get out. Let me know how it went." It wasn't exactly an order, but if he didn't want her to text him every ten minutes, he'd better agree to it.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll call you," he droned on, but there was a hint of mirth in his tone. "Love ya."

"Ditto. And Chuck?" She paused to make sure the call had not disconnected. "Just be yourself. If they don't want the real you, then you don't need 'em. Love you." With that the call ended, leaving Chuck sitting in silence in his oversized chair.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh, come on Blondie. This could be fun. Just think of it. They parade a group of hot guys in front of you and you get to pick which one you want. It's the ultimate in table-side service," the auburn-haired woman exclaimed, popping another grape in her mouth.

"Carina, I don't need a man, thank you very much. I've had quite enough of their bullshit to last me a lifetime," Sarah barked, stabbing at her salad.

"Whoa. Eaaasy," Carina mused. "You gonna eat the plate too?" Sarah rolled her eyes at her friend and huffed, her shoulders slumping.

"You know what your problem is?" she asked, waving a baby carrot around as she spoke.

"No, Carina. Why don't you enlighten me?" Sarah's tone was full of bitterness as she continued to stab at her salad. The table was silent for a moment, causing Sarah to lift her gaze. Carina stared back at her with a flat look, her expression stoic. Sarah immediately deflated, realizing she was taking her frustration out on one of the few friends she really had.

"Sorry," Sarah apologized, looking a bit sheepish. She squirmed in her seat a little, trying to diffuse the awkward feeling.

"As I was saying," Carina continued in a more quiet and calm tone, "The problem lies in the men you gravitate toward. Think about it. Dick… sorry, 'Richard', Bryce, Cole, Daniel…" Carina counted them off on her fingers as she went." God. Daniel. How did you stand dating that block of wood? I've seen coat hangers with more personality." Carina shivered, her auburn hair tossing from side to side. Sarah couldn't help but burst out laughing at the analogy, nearly choking on her salad. Once she got herself under control, she was able to finish swallowing her food, washing it down with her bottled water.

"We weren't dating. I went on one date. That was plenty. On set, I thought that he was just focused on the movie, you know? Trying to stay in character, that sort of thing. Well, turns out he _has _no character. God, I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I think there was a trail of smoke from his car to my front door." The two friends laughed for a few moments longer before Carina got back to the subject.

"OK, but my ruling still stands. You tend to date men you work with," she immediately held up a finger to silence Sarah, who was attempting to protest, "and those men tend to be shallow, self-absorbed, self-serving assholes. Now, I know what you're going to say, 'On set is the only place I meet people.' That's only true because you never go out. You never take time for yourself. You jump from one project to the next without taking a breath. Now, I get it. You spend months on end with these guys, so it makes sense that you'd develop a relationship with them. But ask yourself, even before all their lying and cheating, were you really, truly … happy?" Carina finally took a breath from her rant to take another bite of her lunch, giving her friend a questioning look. Sarah tossed pieces of her salad around the plate with her fork, contemplating Carina's assertions. Without a word she just shook her head, setting her fork down on her plate, leaning back in her chair.

"So, let's break the cycle. Try something different. Are you gonna find 'Mr. Right' in one of these guys? Highly unlikely. But you will get to experience different people. People who aren't actors or celebrities of some sort. Maybe… just maybe… one of them might have a personality. Or," she gasped in mock excitement, "maybe one of them might actually be…. NICE!" They were both quiet for a moment before they burst into laughter. The men they had encountered in the LA area had been many things, but nice was not one of them.

"Carina, I'm only doing this show because, one, I have to as part of my contract, and two, to hopefully get some exposure as somebody other than 'Jen Burton' or 'Katie O'Connell' or… 'Becca Franco'."

"Hey! I like those bitches. They're badass. Especially in 'Heart of Darkness', when Burton was surrounded by that group of Ravagers and she-"

"Exactly! That's what people remember me for. Sure, I'm not ashamed of the work I've done. I've always given one-hundred ten percent, but I'd like to do other stuff too. Like, I dunno. A …" her words trailed off, ducking her head.

"I'm sorry. What did you just say?" Carina asked, mouth agape. Sarah just furrowed her brow, assuming her friend was making fun of her. "Did you say, 'romantic comedy'? The 'Sarah Walker' in a romcom?" Carina asked incredulously. Sarah sunk further in her chair, folding her arms across her chest.

"Shut up," she grumbled, starting to pout.

"No. No. Don't you close up on me. How long has this been a thing? You've never mentioned this to me before." Sarah just shrugged, still pouting slightly.

"A while now, I guess. I'm just not funny, so I never really entertained the idea before."

"That is such bullshit!" Carina exclaimed. "You're damn funny. Your jokes or quips are smart but most of the idiots we surround ourselves with, they just don't get it. Don't sell yourself short. Sarah Walker can do anything she sets her mind to. Got it?" Sarah looked up at the celery stick that Carina was brandishing, along with the intense glare. Carina was brash and crude, but underneath that public persona, she was a good and caring friend.

"Thanks. Don't you have to get back to work?" Sarah asked, checking the time on her cell phone. Her friend grimaced, bouncing her head from side to side.

"I gueeeeess. It's just a stupid perfume commercial. There are all these curtains or some shit flying around, my hair being swept away." Her arms flailing around, demonstrating with exaggerated motions as she spoke. "Then, after all that, I only have to say one damn word. 'Desire'. I swear, perfume commercials are so stupid. They have absolutely nothing to do with the product. Eh, what do I care? They're paying me a ridiculous amount of money for a day's work. Who am I to complain?" Carina got up and rounded the table, leaning down to give Sarah a hug.

"Good luck Blondie. Give me a call later. Let me know how the meeting goes." Sarah returned the hug and said her goodbyes. She sat on the cafe's patio, finishing her lunch in peace, thinking over all the things that she and Carina had talked about. She chuckled to herself, shaking her head. Maybe Carina was right. Right about her career possibilities, right about dating. Maybe she had been looking in the wrong places. She shook that thought out of her head. She needed to focus on her career first. Everything else would have to take a backseat.

* * *

A/N: So, it's a start. What do you think? Drop me a review or PM.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alrighty. Well, that got a WAY bigger response than I was expecting. Everyone's support and optimism for this story is really amazing. I just hope that it lives up to your expectations. In either case, I'd like to hear about it when you're done with the chapter, so please leave a note.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 2

"Miss Walker, Ms. Beckman, please, have a seat. They'll be with you shortly. Can I get you anything to drink? Coffee, espresso, latte, chai tea, water -"

"Water. Water will be fine, thank you," Diane interrupted, undoubtedly saving them from an exhaustive list of offerings. The overly chipper young blonde woman left, returning shortly with two blue, glass bottles of water. She quickly made herself scarce just as two others walked into the room. The first was a silver-haired, older man that carried himself like someone out of an Ian Fleming novel. That suave, debonair air about him, the wry smile he brandished, Sarah figured this had to be …

"Roan," Diane stated in a flat, professional tone. She stood and extended her hand.

"Diane! So lovely to see you." He took her hand, bringing it to his lips and placing a soft kiss to the back of her hand. "And Miss Walker," he turned releasing Diane's hand and extending his toward Sarah. "Looking lovely as ever. Your reputation precedes you." Sarah shook his hand but pulled away before he attempted to kiss her hand as well.

"As does yours Mr. Montgomery." Her tone was no nonsense but not gruff. His wry smile only broadened as he nodded.

"Please let me introduce the show's producer -"

"Z?" Sarah interjected, looking thoroughly surprised. She remained rooted in place, mouth agape, as the young woman rounded Roan. The two hugged, practically squealing. When they pulled away, Sarah held on to her shoulders. "I can't believe you're here. I thought you were working out of New York?"

"I was for a few years, then they asked me to produce this show. I didn't know it was going to feature you until this morning. They're playing this all pretty close to the vest. You're a huge star and people are gonna flip their lids on the reveal."

"Wow. It's so great to see you. Carina's in town too. We have to do lunch." The clearing of throats pulled them from their reverie. "Right. Sorry. Diane, this is Zondra Rizzo. We were roommates in college." Sarah stepped aside and gestured to Zondra.

"Small world it seems. Nice to meet you, Zondra." The older woman shook her hand and they all took seats around the conference table.

"Let's get right down to it, shall we?" Roan began. "Miss Walker, I understand you have some misgivings about the show. Diane here has indicated that you have concerns about the … 'intentions' of the show. Let me be perfectly clear, last season's director was a pig. They selected the most desperate and depraved contestants, ensuring that sex and drama would become the prevailing theme. I won't allow this to be some studio sanctioned breeding program. While I'm certainly no prude, I am a romantic at heart. I truly believe that viewers want to see a love story, a happily ever after. Especially in this day and age, I think it's more important than ever. That being said, I will not dissuade you from pursuing… extracurricular activities on your dates if that's what you choose. You're an adult after all. I just ask that you show some decorum. I suspect that many an impressionable young girl, or boy, will be watching this show as well. We won't be including any footage of that sort for this show."

"Understood. That won't be a problem, I assure you. I have absolutely no intentions of engaging in a physical relationship with anyone during this show," Sarah replied indignantly.

"Good. Glad to hear it. Regardless of your intentions, as long as it doesn't compromise the show, I'll stay out of your personal affairs. Now, to my next point, this show is just as much about finding you a suitable companion as it is showing the world who you truly are, as I think Diane would agree. People know you through your movies or the tabloid rags, but they don't know 'Sarah Walker' the person. So that's what I'd like to give them. They don't want a touched-up facsimile of what the studio thinks you should be, but the real you. People want to know your favorite food, what music you listen to or an embarrassing story from your childhood. They don't need to hear some drummed-up cover story made up by the studio. They want you, unfiltered, and that's what I'd like to give them." He paused for a moment to judge the demeanor of the ladies across the table. He could see that Sarah was concerned, her brow starting to furrow.

"Obviously, there are things that can remain private. We certainly don't want to reveal too much, exposing you to the more unsavory sorts out there. To that end, there will always be security on set and around you while out in public." This seemed to set Sarah at ease somewhat, her expression relaxing.

"Don't worry Sarah. I'll be there every step of the way, overseeing production. I'll have your best interests at heart, as I'm sure Roan will as well. The crap they pulled last season, when Brian Anderson was the celebrity, won't fly here. As we all know, a male celebrity can whore around all he wants and he's a hero for it. A female celebrity does it and her career is doomed to T&A B-movies. We want to help bolster your career, not ruin it. So, we're having to come up with some unique ideas for group dates and challenges. Maybe we can brainstorm over lunch?" Zondra looked between Sarah and Diane. The actress and her agent shared a quick glance and nodded in unison.

"Great! Now that's settled, a bit about the contestants. This premise was lost last season, but the whole idea is to use 'regular' guys, the kind you wouldn't normally interact with. Obviously, they will have to be nice looking gentlemen, ages twenty-three to thirty-two. As progressive as we try to be, viewers still want to see attractive people who are relatively close in age to you. The audition process is finishing up this week and we'll make our final selections. It'll be held here in LA, so Miss Rizzo and I will be part of the interview process. Especially for those candidates we feel… stand out." Before Roan could continue, the blonde assistant entered the conference room carrying a martini, walking it over to Roan.

"Oh, Brianna. You are a peach! What would I do without you?" His charm was so thick you could practically see it in the air. 'Brianna' must have stepped into its path as she blushed and giggled at his praise. She backed out of the room, keeping her eyes on Roan the entire time. "Now… where was I?"

"The contestants," Zondra interrupted, failing to hide the exasperation in her voice. "We'll be looking for people with interesting jobs or stories. Things that make for good TV. People love a rags to riches story or the exploits of an everyday hero. Unfortunately, neither of you can see or know the identities of the contestants prior to taping." Zondra gave a pointed look at Sarah." I know how much you hate surprises, but you're just gonna have to deal with it," she declared, smirking at her friend. Sarah rolled her eyes good naturedly, shaking her head. Diane and Roan both shared a look, smiling at the ease banter between the younger women.

"And to be clear, there is no expectation that I have any type of physical relationship with the contestants, or anyone else for that matter?" Sarah asked, her determined gaze making it clear this wasn't really a question.

"Absolutely not!" Roan and Diane exclaimed in unison. The two chuckled, sharing a glance. Roan cleared his throat and continued. "You're free to make your own choices in that regard, of course, but we won't push you to do anything you're not comfortable with. If, in the course of interacting with the contestants, you decide to say… hold hands, give a simple hug or kiss, if the camera is rolling it will be fair game. However, as I said previously, anything beyond that is right out. I want to set expectations upfront so there are no surprises later. I know it goes against what you may be accustomed to in this industry, but this show is really all about your happiness. Am I right?" He glanced around the room to gauge Zondra and Diane's expressions, who both seemed to be in agreement.

"Alright then. Well, if there aren't any more questions," Zondra began, "how about Sarah and I talk over lunch about our ideas for the show's elimination format and the group events. Diane, would you like to join us?"

"No!" she hurried out but quickly corrected herself. "No, thank you. I already have … plans for lunch. You two enjoy. You have my number if you need anything." The four rose from their seats and exchanged handshakes again. As Sarah and Zondra walked out of the conference room, they exchanged a glance then peeked over their shoulders. Roan and Diane were trying awfully hard to appear to not have any interest in each other, but it was so painfully obvious. The two friends rolled their eyes at one another, beginning to snicker once they were far enough down the hall.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was now Thursday afternoon and Chuck was cursing himself. How could he have been foolish enough to agree to this. He'd been standing in line for nearly forty-five minutes so far. He'd stopped at a table where he signed in and was given a name tag which also included a number below the name. He assumed this was a way of uniquely identifying auditions, although he was reasonably certain there would be no other 'Chuck Bartowski' to be confused with. The line had inched forward at a glacial pace, all the while he was forced to listen to the conversations of all the others auditioning.

Looking around, it was the easiest game of 'Which one of these was not like the other?' ever devised. Nearly every man in line looked like he could grace the cover of Men's Health or GQ magazine. They were all handsome, well-built young men, sporting a confidence he could only dream of. He supposed if he looked like any of them, he'd feel that sort of confidence too. It was just as he had pictured it would be. This was the demographic that this show would undoubtedly be looking for. He watched as each man was ushered through a door labeled "Quiet - Recording". There was a red light outside the door that would light up shortly after an auditionee entered. He assumed there was another exit to the room since he never saw anyone come back out. In his boredom, he theorized any number of sci-fi movie plots that could otherwise explain their disappearance but eventually dismissed those thoughts as the line slowly pushed forward. On two separate occasions, an auditionee was instead directed down an adjacent hallway, never to be seen again. It wasn't clear, but perhaps that was the 'reject' line where the audition ended before it even began.

As he approached the head of the line, the now almost ninety-minute trek had left him emotionally drained and feeling even more self-conscious than when he'd begun. Apart from feeling like the fly in the punch bowl, he'd had to hear the boastings of the other auditionees coupled with the not so quiet whispers and jokes made at his expense. It was like high school all over again, and it was no less unpleasant this time around. Fighting the urge to just walk out and save himself the embarrassment, he thought of his promise to Ellie and just tried to block out the chatter around him. He had the presence of mind, before getting in line, to put some paper towels from the bathroom in his front pants pockets. This was proving quite useful at wicking away the nervous sweat from his palms.

"0218. Bartowski?" The woman called, not looking up from her clipboard. Nervously he approached, handing her the information sheet he had filled out back at the beginning of the line. The edges were slightly damp from his sweaty hands, but she didn't seem to notice as she took it absentmindedly. As Chuck moved toward the door, she stopped him in his tracks, practically smacking her clipboard against his chest. She held her free hand against her headset, as if trying to listen more intently. After a long moment, she nodded to herself and then finally turned to look up at him. She was barely over five feet tall, so his six-foot-four-inch frame towered over her.

"I'm gonna need you to head down that hall. After a couple of turns, there will be someone to guide you the rest of the way." Removing her clipboard from his chest she gestured toward the hallway. This was the 'reject' hallway and he was even more certain of that now. He tried not to let the disappointment show as he nodded in understanding.

"Thanks for your time. Have a good day," he said, giving her the best smile he could muster. Surprisingly, the woman, who had seemed like an automaton up until this point, actually smiled in return.

"You too. Good luck." With that she returned to her clipboard and shouted out the next name and number on the list. Chuck walked down the 'hall of shame', berating himself the whole way. He was actually feeling … disappointed. Part of him knew he never really stood a chance, but a small piece of him had gotten excited, hopeful even, at the idea of being on the show. Sure, he never for a second entertained the notion that he would be picked to continue beyond the first cut of contestants, but he thought it would be cool to at least meet the celebrity that would be the focus of the show. He continued down the hall, making several turns before coming face to face with another woman with a similar headset and clipboard. This time, the brunette woman greeted him with a smile, which surprised him.

"Mr. Bartowski. I'm glad you decided to come after all." She seemed to read the surprised look on his face and continued. "I'm Megan. We spoke on the phone the other day."

"Oh! Right. Right. So, um… is this the exit? Is there anything I need to sign before I go?" he asked, giving her a sheepish smile. She seemed a bit confused by his questions, tilting her head to the side.

"Um... Nooo. This is your audition," she declared, motioning with her clipboard toward the open door to his right.

"I… I don't understand. I thought that …" he trailed off, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Oh! Right. Well, like I said on the phone, they took an interest in you. This interview is with the producer and the director of the show. The others back there are just interviewed by staffers." She could see the surprise on his face morph into fear. She gave him a warm smile and placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't be nervous. They're not here to trip you up or anything. Just be yourself. You'll do fine." She gave his arm a little squeeze before gently pushing him toward the door. He took a deep breath and blew it out before entering the room. Inside, it was a basic conference room with a large oval table. On the opposite side were three people: an older, gray-haired man, an attractive dark-haired woman close to Chuck's age and lastly a younger man who was manning a camera.

"Charles. Please, have a seat," the older man stated, gesturing to the chair across from the camera. The woman was flipping through the stack of papers in front of her, too engrossed to even look up at him. Chuck just nodded and took his seat, squirming a bit as he tried to get comfortable. There was a long silence as the older man also looked over some of the papers in front of him. Chuck was very much aware of the red light on the camera but tried to keep his gaze on the two people he assumed would be asking him questions. It was bad form to look into the camera, right?

"So, Charles. Do you go by Charles?" the silver-haired man inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, most people call me Chuck, Sir," Chuck replied, clearing his throat.

"Very well, Chuck. To get things started, I'm Roan Montgomery. I'm the director of this show and to my left here is Miss Zondra Rizzo. She's the show's illustrious producer. Jason, the man behind the camera, pay him no mind. Now, we'd like to ask you a few questions to get to know you a bit better, if you're ready?" Chuck swallowed the lump in his throat but nodded his head.

"Great. So 'Chuck', tell us a bit about yourself. Who are you? What do you do?" Roan gestured to Chuck to begin.

"Um, Right. Well, let's see. I'm … I'm Chuck Bartowski and I live in Echo Park, here in LA. I'm twenty-seven and I own a small software company. Computer games mostly. I love music, movies and graphic novels. I'm a nerd, through and through." He gave a self-deprecating chuckle, shrugging his shoulders, blushing a bit.

"A nerd? Interesting… Tell us about your earlier life growing up. Your family and friends, that sort of thing," Zondra interjected, her elbow resting on the table, her chin in her hand. Chuck blew out a slow breath, uncertainty painted across his face.

"I guess I had a normal upbringing as a little kid. My parents and my older sister, we lived in a small house in Encino for a while. Then my sister and I moved to the LA area when I was in middle school and we've been here ever since," he confessed, rubbing his hands on his pants legs.

"So, wait. You and your sister moved to LA. What about your parents?" the woman asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"I uh… I'd rather not discuss that if-if it's all the same to you. It's not a very happy time in my life." He looked very uncomfortable, shifting in his seat and averting his gaze from the people across the table.

"Alright, Chuck. We don't have to go into it right now. We can see it's a difficult topic for you," Roan interrupted. Chuck visibly relaxed and nodded his appreciation. "Let's move ahead a little bit. What was your high school experience like?"

"Wow. High school? Well, I told you I was a nerd, right?" He chuckled, but there wasn't much mirth in it. "I was a lanky, awkward teenager that was uncomfortable in my own skin. Kids can be pretty cruel sometimes, especially when you're different." He swallowed thickly, collecting his thoughts for a moment. "It wasn't all bad. I had a good friend to commiserate with, I had my nerdy hobbies... and my sister. They helped me through it, convincing me things would get better once I went off to college."

"So, college... It says here you graduated from Stanford… with distinction. That's pretty impressive. What was your area of study?" Roan asked, flipping through the papers in front of him.

"I dual majored in computer and electrical engineering with a minor in mathematics," he stated matter of factly, giving a slight shrug.

"That's pretty damn impressive. So, after college you started your own software company?" Zondra inquired, also looking over some notes she had on a legal pad.

"Well, eventually. Yes. I had some… hiccups along the way, but I got there eventually. It's a small company really, just myself and my friend Morgan." Chuck sat quietly, not really knowing what to say. He really hated talking about himself, so this was probably the last place he should be.

"I think that most people that audition for this, or any dating show, are either looking for their fifteen minutes of fame or they have a history of failed relationships and are desperate to try something new. Which is it for you? Or is it a bit of both? Why are you here Chuck?" Roan sat back in his chair when he finished, an inquisitive expression on his face.

"To be completely honest, my friend submitted the application without my knowledge. He and my sister have been trying to get me to date again for … for about five years now. It… it just hasn't worked out for me," Chuck admitted, looking a bit dejected.

"Five years?" Zondra interrupted. "Why so long? What happened before that?" Chuck shifted his gaze to the table, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"My last relationship… well, my only relationship really, was in college. Things were pretty serious, or so I thought. It … it ended badly. I has given me some … trust issues." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Since then, I haven't really had the courage to try again. I haven't found anyone that I thought was worth risking that kind of heartbreak for again." He blew out a breath, then cleared his throat. Sitting up a little straighter he continued. "I made a promise to Ellie, my sister, that I would give this a try, for her. She means the world to me and has made so many sacrifices for me to get where I am today, I feel like I owe her at least that much. I don't seriously expect to even make it on the show, let alone find… 'true love'. But, if I do nothing at all, I'm certain to fail. So, here I am." Both Roan and Zondra sat quietly, nodding, as if reflecting on his confession. Even the cameraman was nodding in sympathetic understanding.

"Alright, Chuck. Let's speak hypothetically here. Let's say you were a contestant on this show, why should the celebrity bachelorette choose you over everyone else?" the woman asked. She was not harsh, but direct, no nonsense. Chuck considered the question for a moment.

"Normally I'd say she shouldn't, but since this is a hypothetical scenario… I'm… I'm just an average guy living an unremarkable life. I don't know who this celebrity will be, but I have to believe that they are hounded by fans and the press, constantly under scrutiny. I could never understand what they're going through, but that type of life seems very lonely. How do they know that people aren't with them just to have their, as you said, 'fifteen minutes of fame'? Personally, I have no interest in fame or fortune, those things are fleeting. I want to be with someone for the person they are on the inside, not the person on the photoshopped cover of a magazine, or the person under the bright lights of the red carpet. I want to be with the person who… sits around the house in their sweatpants to binge watch their favorite TV show. The… the person who eats whipped cream out of the can when they think nobody's watching. I would want them to just be themselves around me, warts and all. That's what I bring to the table. No judgement. No expectations. I offer unconditional acceptance and… and I guess I'd hope for the same in return…" he trailed off, sounding a little saddened. Nobody said a word for a few moments. Finally, Roan signaled to Jason to stop filming and then straightened the papers in front of him. Zondra was just staring at Chuck, her face a bit scrunched in contemplation. Finally, she shook herself out of it and shared a glance with Roan.

"Thank you, Chuck. I think we have everything we need. We'll be in touch. See Megan outside and she'll show you the way out." They all stood, and Chuck extended his hand across the table, shaking their hands and thanking them for their time.

* * *

A/N: I'd really like to hear your feedback, so please leave a review or send a PM and let me know what you think.

Joe


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, Chuck survived the audition. Time will tell if he is selected or not. Sarah has a friend on the show that's in her corner, or so we hope. Let's check in with our friends to see how they're faring.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 3

"Did you check your email? Maybe they sent it to your email." Morgan was laying on the couch in Chuck's office, throwing a koosh ball into the air and catching it.

"Yeeees, Morgan. I checked my email. I even checked my spam folder, as you so helpfully suggested. There's nothing there. Just like there was nothing there five minutes ago, or yesterday or last week. Dude face it. I'm not the kind of guy they're looking for." Chuck threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, flopping back into his office chair. Morgan sat up, swinging his legs around to face his friend.

"Come on, man. You'd be perfect! You own a successful company, you're a damn handsome man aannnnnd… you are, by far, the greatest guy I've ever known. "He held his arms out to the sides, palms up, as if resting his case.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Buddy, but I don't think most people see what you see." He let out a small sigh in resignation, shaking his head. "Look, this was a long shot at best and despite my best efforts, I got my hopes up a little. But it's time to face facts. They probably would have called or emailed me or sent a 'Thanks but no thanks' letter in the mail. So, let's just get back to work and forget this even happened. Besides, could you actually picture me with some world-famous celebrity as a girlfriend?" Chuck snorted at what he thought was a ridiculous notion. Morgan stopped at the doorway for a moment before calling over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah, I can," he declared very matter-of-factly and with that he made his way back to his own office. Chuck sat silently, considering his friend's admission. Morgan had always had his back, was always there for him when he needed someone the most. He was there when Chuck's mother left, then when his father passed, and he was there to help pick up the pieces after … Jill. In return, Chuck was always there for Morgan, looking out for him, protecting him from himself and others. For the better part of fifteen years Morgan had been in Chuck's corner, and it was nice to know he was still there.

Chuck put his attention back on his work, trying to push the thoughts of the show out of his mind. He had been putting the finishing touches on a project that just ended its beta phase. In a few weeks it would be gold and could be released to market. He was deeply engrossed in implementing the remainder of the bug fixes that he didn't bother to look at the caller ID when his phone rang. He absentmindedly felt along his desk for his phone, not taking his eyes off his computer screen. Lifting the phone to his ear, pressing it to his shoulder to free his hands, he answered.

"This is Chuck."

"Mr. Bartowski. This is Zondra Rizzo. With the show 'Off Screen Romance'. We met during your audition." Chuck's head shot up, his eyes wide in shock at hearing her name. The loud clattering of his cell phone bouncing off his chair and onto the floor pulled him from his daze. He scrambled to retrieve the phone from the floor, fumbling it several times before returning it to his ear.

"Mr. Bartowski? Are you alright?" She asked, an amused tone in her voice.

"I'm… I'm here. Yes. Sorry. Sorry about that. I uh… I dropped the … the thing… Hi. Hello. Uh... Hello Miss Rizzo." Chuck paused, wincing at himself for sounding like a complete idiot. He took a cleansing breath and tried again. "How can I help you?" There was a moment of silence on the line and he had to check his phone to make sure the call hadn't disconnected.

"Mr. Bartowski-"

"Chuck. Y-you can call me Chuck. I'm really not that formal," he interrupted, rushing in to correct her. She cleared her throat before continuing.

"Alright, 'Chuck'," she began, placing emphasis on 'Chuck'. "We've completed reviewing all of the auditions. It was a difficult process, which was why it took some time, but we've made our final contestant selections."

"Wow. That's uh… that's great. I'm a little confused though. I figured you would just send a form letter of some sort," he replied, his mouth jumping to answer before his head had a chance to weigh in.

"A … form letter?" The confusion in her tone was evident, but Chuck just barreled right on through.

"Yeah. You know, 'Dear Mr. Bartowski. Thanks, but no thanks. Signed, All of us.' That sorta thing." He shrugged even though she obviously couldn't see him, which made him feel even more like an idiot.

"Mr. - Chuck. I'm calling because you were one of the ones selected to be on the show." Chuck's mouth fell open and his world started to spin for a few seconds. He sat quietly letting her words soak in. Another loud clatter broke him out of his daze, causing him to jump. He rushed to collect his phone from the floor, again, fumbling it several times before he was able to get a good hold of it.

"Chuck? Chuck, are you still there?" Zondra asked, pausing in hopes of a response.

"I'm… I'm here. I just… the thing… I'm just… processing." There was another long silence before he spoke again. "Y-you said I was selected?"

"Yes. That's right. You'll be one of the twenty-five initial contestants," Zondra confirmed.

"But… but why?" he asked incredulously. He had resigned himself to the fact that he was not what they were looking for, and frankly he understood. To hear that he had been selected over some of the Greek gods he saw in line at auditions was ludicrous.

"Why?" She was clearly taken aback by his question. This was the last call she had to make after having contacted the other twenty-four contestants. Not one of them questioned their choice. In fact, a number of them were rather full of themselves, sounding like it was only natural that they were selected. Yet here he was, genuinely confused as to why he had been chosen. A smile began to form as she realized she was right about him. He was a good guy, and if anyone deserved the opportunity it was him. She was even more sure of it now.

"You were chosen because you're a good, kind man with an interesting story to tell. So, unless you refuse…" she trailed off, waiting for him to respond.

"Oh! Uh... No. No, I don't refuse. Frankly, as terrifying as being on the show sounds, I'm more afraid of my sister if I say 'No'." He chuckled at himself, but the nervousness was evident.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Now, we will send you a document, detailing what items you'll need to pack and what will be provided. We'll also give you some additional forms to fill out. The usual non-disclosure agreement and some medical waivers. That sort of thing. We'll provide the address and time to meet. You'll all be shuttled from there to the estate that will be used for filming. Any questions?"

"Um… what day will this meeting take place?"

"This coming Monday. That gives you the remainder of the week plus the weekend to put your affairs in order. If there aren't any other questions, I'll let you get to it. Congratulations Chuck. See you on Monday. Oh and um… you might want to see about your phone. It seems to be… dropping calls." With that she ended the call, leaving Chuck to sit in silence, his phone still pressed to his ear. He let out a one note chuckle, finally catching her jab at him.

"Hey Chuck. The cover art of the game came…" Morgan started as he made his way into Chuck's office, trailing off when he saw the frozen look on his friends face. "Buddy?" he whispered, slowly creeping up to the front of his desk waving his hand. "You alright? You're starting to freak me out a little here, Buddy." The fog seemed to lift as Chuck shook himself out of his thoughts. He pulled the phone away and looked at it, blinking a few times before he placed it on his desk. Turning to look at his friend, he swallowed thickly.

"I'm in," was all he could muster, the shock settling in, causing his throat to become a little tight.

"NO?!" Morgan gasped, asking incredulously. Chuck could only nod with a slightly pained smile.

"HAHAHA! YES! YES!" Morgan was literally jumping for joy, his hands raised aloft in triumph. "You see?! You see?! I told you! I told you! They DID want you. I knew it, and here you doubted me. Don't doubt the beard, man. The beard knows all!" Morgan paced the office, throwing in a few fist pumps for good measure. As his excitement tapered off, Morgan realized that Chuck was not nearly as happy as he thought he should be.

"Dude. What gives? I thought you'd be happy. You look like you just got picked for jury duty." Morgan plopped down in the chair in front of Chuck's desk, leaning in to rest his arms on the edge of the desk.

"I… I dunno. I guess it all just hit me. I never really thought this was a possibility, so I never let it get to me, but now…. Buddy, I'm going to have to meet some beautiful celebrity and talk to her on camera. Not only that, but I'm going to have to try to present myself as… dating material. You know how absurd that is? I can't even do that with a regular woman, without all the cameras and people staring at me. I'm going to make a complete and utter fool of myself." He ran his hands through his hair, blowing out a long sigh.

"Ok. I see your point," Morgan replied, nodding his head. He began rubbing his beard as he stared off pensively. "If only we could find some way to get your mojo back. Like before that sea hag Jill came into the picture."

"Um… Morgan… I've never had mojo. Ever. Even before Jill, I was definitely lacking in the mojo department. In fact, it's likely the lack of said 'mojo' that was the root of my problems with her in the first place," he confessed dejectedly.

"Dude, that's crap and you know it. You know what? I think I'm gonna have to call in the big guns." He pulled out his phone and began to thumb through the contacts when Chuck reached across the desk and clamped a hand over the phone.

"Don't you dare!" Chuck pleaded. "I can't handle that just yet. I need some time to process. Plus, I don't have the right ear protection for that." Morgan glared at him with squinted eyes, as if trying to judge the merit of his excuses.

"Fine…. But you need to tell her, and soon. If she finds out you're holding out on her, she's gonna flip her lid. Nobody wants that." Both men thought about that for a moment and shivered simultaneously, nodding in agreement.

"I promise. I'll go over and tell her tonight. I just need time to … prepare."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah plopped down on the couch in her living room, kicking her feet up to relax for a moment. She had been in production meetings for the show most of the week. They were less than a week away from filming, so everyone was on edge. If it weren't for Zondra helping to keep things together, she'd likely have choked somebody by now. Letting out a long sigh, she picked up the remote to mindlessly flip through the channels to find something to distract her mind. Flipping through channels, she passed by TMZ and after skipping past it, she froze. Quickly she flipped back to see none other than Bryce Larkin being interviewed for a new movie he was in, some period piece which was laughable. She watched out of morbid curiosity, not so secretly wishing he'd somehow fall on his face. After a few questions about the movie, the interviewer brought up their relationship.

"_Our viewers want to know, what happened between you and Sarah Walker? You had such great on-screen chemistry. It was like a match made in heaven. Was there trouble in paradise?"_

"_Well, Lauren, you know I don't like to gossip," _he began, that smarmy grin on his face. Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"You're so full of shit," Sarah yelled at the television, his cocky attitude and blatant lies were one of the things that drove her crazy during their relationship.

"_I tried to make things work between us, but I wanted more from the relationship, you know. To take things to the next level. She was just so cold and distant; she'd never let me in. She always had to be in control, like the queen of her icy castle. She's just so closed off, unfeeling sometimes. Finally, I just had to break things off. I just couldn't live like that anymore."_

"WHAT?!" Sarah exclaimed in complete shock. If anything, it was the complete opposite. Let alone the fact that she had broken things off with him after she had found out that he'd cheated on her… repeatedly.

"_Sarah Walker the Ice Queen, huh?"_ Lauren inquired, giving Bryce a pointed look, hoping for more dirt.

"_I suppose that's one way of putting it. Let's just say there's a reason she's type cast in the roles she plays," _he added, giving a wink and a knowing smile.

"That son of a bitch!," she shouted, throwing the remote control at the wall beside the television, causing it to explode into what looked like a thousand pieces. She leapt to her feet, pacing the living room. Growling in frustration, she stormed up to the television, turning it off manually, now that the remote was obliterated.

Continuing to pace and grumble to herself, a number of choice words to describe Bryce spilling out, she stormed into the kitchen, pulling a bottle of Moscato from her wine refrigerator. In deliberate motions, she took the bottle opener from its drawer, pulled the cork from the bottle and tossed the opener back in its home, slamming the drawer closed. Well, she attempted to slam the drawer. However, the soft close mechanism on the drawers robbed her of the gratifying slamming sound as it quietly shut itself. With a huff, she pulled a wine glass from the undercounter hanger and rather forcefully set it on the counter. The cracking sound gave her pause as she realized she had broken the stem off the glass. Raising her head to stare at the ceiling, she let out an aggravated growl before throwing the glass and stem in the trash, snatching the bottle off the counter.

A short while later, she found herself soaking in her tub with bubbles up to her neck, a half empty bottle of wine in one hand and her cell phone pressed to her ear in the other.

"Of course, TMZ doesn't give a flyin' fuck if they got their facts straight. All they care about is tabloid sensationalism. Damn vultures." She took a swig of wine, nearly spitting it out as she got ahead of herself trying to speak. "Mmmm. And another thing…. Where the hell did he come up with this shit about me being cold and distant? Seriously? Me? What about him? He was the one that was never there, but when he was, all he wanted to talk about was himself. God, he's such a dick!" Letting out an exasperated groan, she took another swig of wine.

"I know. I know... Yes, I'm in the bathtub…. No, I'm not drunk in the bathtub. I'm 'drinking' in the bathtub. There's a difference. But in about twenty minutes, I'll be 'drunk' in the bathtub…. No! You can't join me! … Oh. Yeah. I could eat…. No. I want Chinese, and not sushi. I want some greasy, fatty, Americanized Chinese food… Yeah. And eggrolls. Hey. Hey. I got another call coming in. I gotta take this. I'll see you when you get here. Oh, Hey. Wait! Wait! Fried rice! Dammit..." She looked at the phone, grimacing then swiped to answer it.

"Hey Diane… Yeah… yeah I saw it." Sarah put the phone on speaker and set it on the edge of the tub.

"This is bullshit Sarah. We're not gonna let him get away with this," Diane barked, clearly very pissed off.

"Yeah, I know it's complete bullshit! But what am I supposed to do about it? It's out there now. It's not like I can go on TV and tell everyone 'Oh, No. He's a lying sack of shit, despite his pretty face and million-dollar smile'. Nobody's gonna believe me over him at this point. He deliberately used that 'type cast' remark just to get at me. He knew that shit bothered me and now he's using it against me. GAH! I could just…" she trailed off, fuming so much she couldn't think of the words.

"But Sarah, don't you see? We have an ace in the hole," Diane's voice was now filled with vengeful glee. So much so that you could practically see the evil grin through the phone.

"I… I'm not following. Wh-what ace?" Sarah shifted in the tub, pulling herself up a little, looking more intently at the phone.

"We ARE going to go on TV. Not just that, but we're going to do more than tell them he's wrong, we're going to show them. He has no idea about 'Off-Screen Romance'. Nobody does. At least, nobody knows you're going to be on it. You said this was your chance to show people the many sides of 'Sarah Walker'. So, do it! Show them!" She paused for a moment, letting her words sink in. "Prove to them you're no Ice Queen. Show them that Sarah Walker let's people in, just not douchebags like Bryce Larkin."

Sarah let that thought swirl around in her head for a moment. The thought of letting people in was a bit frightening. Maybe there was some grain of truth to what Bryce had said. Was she cold and unfeeling? Did she push people away, keep them from getting too close? It was certainly safer that way. The more you cared, the more it hurt when they ultimately betrayed you. If anything, her failed Hollywood relationships had taught her was that they would all betray you eventually.

"Sarah… talk to me. You're too quiet. Is this 'Brooding Sarah'? We don't need 'Brooding Sarah' right now. We need 'Confident Sarah'." Sarah couldn't help but snort at the remark. Diane's teasing tone pulling her from her alcohol induced funk.

"Alright. It's not going to be easy. You know how many people watch TMZ?" Sarah challenged, not willing to concede the point to Diane just yet.

"Pfft. TMZ? Like... three million. Tops." The thought of trying to quantify three million people literally made her choke. "But do you know how many viewers 'Off-Screen Romance' had last season? Nearly seven million, and that was every episode. That TMZ segment aired once and it's a flash in the pan. Done. You don't have anything to worry about. Trust me," the older woman urged, exuding confidence in her tone. The fact of the matter was that she did trust Diane. She had been with her from the beginning and had never steered her wrong.

"Alright. Alright. You win. I'll try to stop freaking out about it," Sarah drawled, slumping into her bathwater a little further.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow. And for God's sake, don't talk to the media!" With that, the call was disconnected. Sarah let out a long sigh, sliding down a little further until her lips met the water. Feeling a bit overwhelmed and a little depressed, she began absentmindedly blowing bubbles in the water, much like a child blowing bubbles in their milk. The absurdity of it got her giggling. Soon it was uncontrollable, escalating into a full-on laugh. She thought she must be going mad, but if she didn't laugh, she would likely cry, and she wasn't going to let that asshole Bryce have that kind of control over her. After a few minutes she regained her senses, letting out a cleansing breath. She had company coming so she needed to get out of the tub and dressed, before Carina decided to join her in the tub. Mustering up the energy, she let the water out of the tub and dried herself off, snatching her bottle of wine before padding out of the bathroom to change.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"El… Ellie will…. Wi…. would you… just…. ELLIE!" He shouted, grabbing his sister by the shoulders in an effort to stop her from her incessant bouncing. He could feel her literally vibrating with excitement. "Will you calm down? GEEZ! I'm only a contestant. One of twenty-five guys. Don't get your hopes up, OK?" he added, his countenance slumping into brief sadness.

"Chuck, those other guys don't stand a chance. Once this woman meets you, I'm sure she'll see the great guy you are," Ellie boasted, a look of pride on her face. Chuck could only return a furrowed brow, releasing his grip on her shoulders and stepping away.

"Really? And how has that worked out for me so far, exactly?" He asked indignantly, gesturing around the room. "Nobody's seemed all that interested so far. And now, I'm about to go on national television and re-enact getting picked last at kickball for the entire free world. Whoever this woman is, she's likely had her pick of celebrities, musicians or sports figures, and they weren't good enough. Now, she's gonna have twenty-four steak dinners paraded in front of her and she's supposed to pick me? The PB and J? I don't think so," he huffed, slumping in dejection as the wind had left the sails of his self-deprecating rant. Without warning, Ellie's fist slammed into Chuck's shoulder from a hard, right hook. "OW! What the hell?"

"That's enough of that crap. I'm not gonna stand here and listen to you put yourself down anymore. Have you had shitty luck with relationships? Yes! It was a colossal failure, but it wasn't your fault. Ok, I take that back. It was a little bit your fault." Chuck's mouth dropped open in surprise at Ellie's confession. For a pep talk, this was not really helping. "You settled for a woman that wasn't good enough for you. She treated you like shit, but you stayed because you thought you couldn't do better and were afraid to be alone. I get it. Believe me, I get it," she sighed, her anger fading. "Look, you shouldn't have to prove your worth to someone. They should just see it in your actions. If you have to pretend to be someone you're not, or change yourself to be the person they want you to be, then you're in the wrong relationship. There is no scenario where that doesn't end badly. If you truly want someone to like you for who you are, then you have to be yourself. That's it! Just be you. Just be Chuck Bartowski, nerd extraordinaire. Chuck Bartowski, who's sometimes a little awkward, makes corny jokes and loves with his whole heart. If it's the right person, they'll pick PB and J over that steak dinner, every time." The siblings stood in silence for a moment, letting the words settle over them. After a moment Chuck cleared his throat.

"That uh… that was a nice little speech. You… you rehearse that? Or was that all improvis- OW! Will you stop that? Dammit! That was the same spot. Son of a…" Chuck shook his arm, trying to rub away the impending bruise. He couldn't help but chuckle and even Ellie, despite her best efforts, began to chuckle as well. When the laughter died down and the two sobered, Chuck stepped up and wrapped his sister in a hug.

"Thanks, Sis. I needed that. Well, I could have done without the hitting, but thanks. I'll try to be the best version of 'me' I can be. If I'm not the one for her… or she's not the one for me," he rushed out, feeling Ellie tensing, "then so be it. But I'll give it my best effort." She squeezed him tighter before pulling away, rubbing her hands up and down his arms.

"That's all I ask. Who knows? Maybe she'll surprise you… or you'll surprise her. Crazier things have happened." Ellie shot him a wink and a smile before pulling away and heading toward the kitchen. "You want something to eat?"

"Oooo. You know I do," he jumped, quickly following after her.

* * *

A/N2: So, this would have been a pretty short lived story if he weren't selected, huh. Thanks for all of the support for this story. It means a lot that you take the time to share your thoughts about it. Please continue to send in your reviews or PMs and let me know what you think.

For those guest reviewers out there, it would be great if you were registered with the site so I could respond and/or thank you personally. I understand that some have their reasons for not, and that's fine. If you are able, I highly recommend it.

Additionally, if you are not already a member of the 'Chuck Fanfiction' Facebook group, I strongly encourage you to join. There is a ton of great discussions, interviews with Fanfic authors, along with authors sharing their work. It really is an amazing group of people.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Last we left our friends, Chuck had gotten some sage advice from Ellie and Sarah received a pep talk from Diane. Things are gearing up for the start of the show. It'll be fine, right? Right?

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 4

Chuck had arrived by Uber at the agreed upon location, so as not to have his car left sitting for however long he would be gone. He was now standing with his duffle bag, suitcase and backpack, waiting in line for the shuttle that was to take them to the filming location. It was listed in the NDA that the location was to remain secret, so naturally they had not told them where they would be staying. If word got out, the paparazzi, and even more legitimate media outlets, would swarm the place trying to get information on who the celebrity and contestants were before it even aired. What he figured was that it would be a large, palatial estate at the very least. It would have to be in order to house at least the twenty contestants that would remain after the first "pruning".

He was not really a fan of the show, never having seen any of the prior seasons until he looked them up on the web after his audition. He knew the basic format they used in the past at least. The more… sexualized scenes made him a little uneasy. Sure, the episodes he had seen were with a male celebrity, one that Chuck thought was a womanizing asshole, but he suspected the network would want to see that sort of thing in this season as well. Those types of scenes were exploitive, and he didn't think the celebrity, or the contestants for that matter, should have to be subjected to that, ratings be damned. He knew he couldn't be party to any of that, but the likelihood he would make it that far was extremely remote, so he felt he had little to worry about.

A large tour bus with tinted windows arrived and Zondra Rizzo, along with what looked to be an assistant and two grunts, stepped off the bus and approached the gathering of contestants. The grunts opened the under-bus storage compartments and waited patiently beside the bus. Conferring with her assistant, checking over a clipboard, Zondra nodded and addressed the crowd.

"When I call your name, step forward, hand your bags to one of the gentlemen beside the bus and find a seat." Her tone was very business-like, a no-nonsense vibe that offered no room for argument. He had not seen her like this in his previous encounter at his audition or even on the phone, and he had to admit she kind of scared him a little bit. He figured that to command any respect in this business, she would have to be better, tougher and smarter than her male counterparts. It was unfair but likely the harsh reality. He was lost in his thoughts and nearly jumped when his name was called. "Bartowski!"

Wading through the crowd with an "excuse me", "pardon me" and an "oops, sorry about that", he finally made it up to where Zondra stood. "I'm... I'm here. Chuck Bartowski. Present." He even raised his hand, as if all the awkwardness so far had not gotten their attention. Surprisingly, Zondra actually cracked a small smile, shaking her head.

"Good to see you Chuck. Drop off your stuff and find a seat." She gestured with her head toward the bus, and just as quickly as her smile had appeared, it had vanished. She called out the next name on the list, giving Chuck the cue to get moving. He handed his bags to the men beside the bus and thanked them before climbing onto the bus. The few men that were called ahead of him were scattered around the bus, so Chuck went with his customary seat at the back of the bus and sat with his hands in his lap. He watched as the contestants slowly filtered onto the bus, filling up the seats until all twenty-five, plus the show's staff, were onboard. As there were plenty of seats to spare, nobody had bothered to sit near him in the back, and he supposed he was OK with that. He likely didn't have much in common with these guys and didn't feel the need for senseless small talk. He figured he wouldn't be staying long anyway, so making friends was probably a moot point.

When they pulled into the driveway, they were greeted by a tall, stone wall with a large wrought iron gate being the only visible entrance. The gates slowly opened to allow them through, and they continued along the winding drive until they crested the hill, revealing the sprawling mansion. It was a colossal Mediterranean inspired estate, nestled in the foothills of the Santa Monica Mountains. They pulled up to the front of the estate, a circular drive allowing for the large bus to make an easy U-turn to return the way it came once it had dropped off its cargo. The contestants filed out of the bus and lined up outside the large double-doors of the main entrance. Being at the back of the bus, Chuck was last to exit, standing in awe of the home before him. He could tell it was enormous from the bus window, but to be standing in front of it was something else entirely. It was easily the largest house he had ever seen. Shaking himself out of his musings, he stepped forward to join the others.

Instead of taking them into the house, Zondra and her staff lead them around the side, through another stone wall that served as a fence of sorts, and onto a large patio area. There were tables setup with refreshments and chairs placed all around in a rather informal semi-circle. They were encouraged to partake of the snacks and take a seat for an "orientation" of sorts. Chuck grabbed a bottle of water and a banana, not wanting to risk anything more adventurous given how his stomach was already turning somersaults with nerves. Taking a seat, he ate his banana and slowly nursed his water, watching the various crews setting up camera and sound equipment throughout the patio, pool and garden areas. There was a large grotto at one end of the pool with water cascading off the rocks. The entire place was breathtaking, and Chuck just tried to drink it all in. Soon, the meeting began, and all eyes were on Zondra.

"Here is what you can expect for the remainder of the day. In about thirty minutes you'll be taken inside to a waiting area. There, you'll be given access to your bags. You can change into whatever outfit you wish for the introductory meeting with our mystery celebrity. There will be stylists and makeup artists there to help you prepare. You'll then be called one at a time in the order of our choosing. Are we clear so far?" She looked around the crowd and everyone mumbled and nodded their understanding.

"Good. Once instructed, you'll follow the path to the seating area over near the garden where you'll meet the mystery celebrity. After greeting each other, you'll sit down and chat for a couple of minutes. You may be asked to change positions slightly or given some basic instructions to follow to aid in filming. Please do as instructed and then leave when your time is up. We have twenty-five of these to shoot, so it's imperative that you stick to your allotted time. Once finished with your meeting, you'll be escorted to a staging area to wait. Everyone with me so far?" Again, there were more mumbles and nods, but people seemed to be zoning out as the meeting wore on.

"Finally, once all the contestants have been through their meet and greets with the celebrity, you'll move to the main living room for the filming of the first selections. If you're selected, you will thank her and move to the adjoining room. Eventually, there will only be five of you remaining. Those five will be eliminated, at which time you'll say your good-byes and make your way to the bus. Your bags will be loaded for you and you'll be taken back from whence you came. For those unfortunate enough to depart our company this evening, I'll remind you that according to your NDA, you may not discuss anything that you have seen or heard with anyone. That means ANYONE. As I'm sure you've read, this would put you in breach of your contract and subject to very steep fines and aggressive legal action," she warned, giving a stern glare to the crowd of onlookers. "If there are no questions, finish your snacks and head into the waiting area."

There were small clusters of contestants carrying on conversations around the patio. It was the largest synchronized chest puffing he had ever witnessed. Each man seemed to be trying his damnedest to appear more dominant than the next. Chuck could only chuckle to himself, having no interest in participating in their ridiculous show of 'masculinity'.

Chuck knew he was not the perfect human specimen. Hell, he wasn't even sure he was representative of the species. He had always been tall and gangly for most of his life. It wasn't until Ellie had started dating Captain Awesome, err… Devon, that he began to put any thought into his physical health. Sure, he still ate like a teenage boy, but Ellie had convinced him to take up jogging and working out with Awesome during what they liked to call Chuck's "Blue period". It did help him take his mind off of things, especially Jill, and he found that once he got past the sensation of having broken glass in his lungs or being unable to lift his arms over his head, he didn't mind the workouts that much. Despite becoming much fitter in the past few years, he knew he was no competition for these guys. He didn't know that he was competition for them in any form, but he knew it would not be his physique.

Having no interest in comparing the size of his "workout regimen" with the other contestants, he happily chatted with the catering staff or camera and sound guys as they adjusted their equipment throughout the area. He felt much more comfortable talking with those people, seeming to have much more in common, both in topic and disposition. Passing the time chatting with the staff had helped considerably to settle his nerves. He received a few glares from the other contestants as they walked by, heading into the house, but he paid them no mind. He didn't really care what they thought of him. Afterall, when this was over, he'd likely never see any of them again. He tried to think of this show as a competition with himself instead of against the other contestants. If he could be the best 'him' that he could, that was all he could do. Bidding his goodbyes to his new acquaintances, he too made his way into the house to prepare for the meet and greet with the mystery celebrity.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah was in the back of a black limousine, pulling up to the front of the large estate where filming would begin. All afternoon, her stomach had been doing flips, her nerves working overtime as she thought about the prospect of having to meet and pretend to be interested in twenty-five strangers. Now that she had literally passed through the gates of her own personal hell, there was a kaleidoscope of butterflies in her stomach trying to take flight. It wasn't being in front of the cameras that bothered her. Hell, she spent most of her adult life as some cameraman's target. When she had a script, when she knew the plan and could rehearse a scene over and over, that was where she was most comfortable. She hated surprises. Most of her movies were teaming with action sequences, highly structured and choreographed, right down to the smallest detail. Sure, she could improvise a scene, shoot from the hip, literally and figuratively, when the situation called for it, but when it was just her, talking about herself… that was not in her wheelhouse.

When the limo stopped in front of a large garage, the door was opened for her, and she stepped out to find herself surrounded by people. Megan, one of Zondra's assistants, she knew, along with several others of the show's staff. Looming over her was a tall, broad-shouldered man with a chiseled jaw and steely eyes. His gaze was searching, looking everywhere but at her. He wore a crisp, dark suit, one hand on the car door and the thumb of his other resting on his belt buckle. His entire presence screamed 'bodyguard'. For a brief moment, he caught a glimpse of her, just long enough to address her before returning to his careful watch.

"Miss Walker." His tone was curt but professional. He was clearly not one for small talk. He escorted her into the garage, gesturing for her to follow another man that appeared to be part of the security detail. The show's staff followed suit, with the large man bringing up the rear.

This was not the first time she'd had to deal with personal security. Security was often provided for public appearances and set locations that were in urban centers; any high-profile events that could draw out the wackos. This man, however, seemed a cut above the rest. She had spent plenty of time around former and active military personnel, who were used heavily as consultants on all her action movies. The way he carried himself, he definitely had a military background, a Marine perhaps. Even though she could take care of herself, she tried not to begrudge them too much. They were just doing their job and the production company was only protecting their investment.

They were led into and through the house to what looked like a large den or study. In the room were portable racks of clothing, a makeup table and several stylists. Sarah watched as the large man checked out the windows, nodding to the other bodyguard, who secured the French doors that lead to the side yard of the estate. Seeming to be satisfied, he returned to Sarah's side.

"Ma'am. I'm John Casey. I will be your security detail during the filming of this show. I'll escort you to and from filming locations and will be in close proximity whenever you are in public. That is Jim Yeager. He's part of the security detail assigned to this production. He'll provide general security, along with others of my staff, on the filming locations and during any public appearances." Recognizing that John Casey would not offer, she extended her hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Casey," she began with a warm smile. "I understand you're just doing your job, so please forgive me if I get annoyed at having a shadow from time to time. It's not personal." He awkwardly accepted her offered hand, shaking it firmly but not so hard as to seem aggressive. He even returned a small smile, or at least what seemed to pass for a smile.

"Most people simply call me Casey. John if you must, but never "mister" or "sir", if you don't mind." He glowered at those terms, seeming to find them distasteful. She gave a slight chuckle and nodded her understanding.

"And you, 'Casey', can call me Sarah. Walker if you must, but never 'ma'am' or 'miss'." She gave him a wry smile, enjoying throwing some of his own demands back at him. A smirk began to form on his otherwise steely face, the expression clearly showing he got the joke. He nodded and seemed to relax ever so slightly. Sarah was well aware of how many celebrities treated their bodyguards, assistants, etc. It was as if they were in indentured servitude. She couldn't abide those elitist, narcissists and tried her best to treat people kindly. She'd never understand how celebrities could treat people like dirt and then trust them with their homes, money… their food! This business was fickle, and your career could come crashing down at a moment's notice. Wouldn't it be better to see friends on the way down rather than all the people you mistreated on your way up?

"Sarah," called the familiar voice of Megan, Zondra's primary assistant. "We're gonna need to get you prepped and ready. They want to start filming in about an hour." She gave Sarah an apologetic smile, pointing at her tablet. That brought Sarah crashing back to reality. She had been distracted momentarily from her worrying, but now that she'd been reminded how quickly the time was approaching, the butterflies were back in full force. Putting on the best smile she could, she made her way to the chair for hair and makeup.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been years since an occasion had presented itself to Chuck for him to wear makeup. When he was young, Ellie used to practice on him, but he hadn't minded so much at the time. It gave him someone to play with after all, before Morgan came into the picture. More recently, he had used some stage makeup for a Comic-Con cosplay outfit where he dressed as Ashley Williams from Army of Darkness, complete with chainsaw hand. This was decidedly less… masculine. Nevertheless, he knew it was a necessary part of being on camera. He struck up a conversation with the hair and makeup stylists, his nervous energy making him ramble even more than usual. He had apologized, recognizing too late that he was spiraling, but they were kind and sympathetic, giving him words of encouragement. He really needed that, with the meet and greet, or 'crash and burn' as he referred to it in his head, was looming ever closer. Remembering Ellie's advice for the auditions, he put some paper towels in his front pockets to give him something to help control his sweating palms. Not only was he going to meet a celebrity, and all the excitement and fear surrounding that to contend with, but he was also expected to be "charming" all the while being filmed from a dozen different angles.

He paced around the room, saying "Hello" to passersby, only receiving responses from the show's staff. It was oddly reminiscent of high school and he was grateful he didn't have a stack of textbooks under his arm he needed to safeguard. One by one, the contestants filed out as their names were called. They were obviously not called in alphabetical order, otherwise he would have gone already. In fact, he was beginning to wonder if they had forgotten him altogether. He was almost sure of it when he was the sole contestant remaining, only a few staff remained to clean up the room. They shot glances his way periodically and he gave them a sheepish grin in return, feeling as awkward as they likely did. He plopped down in a chair, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. He hung his head and stared at the ground, his nervousness now turning to despair. Had they changed their mind? Maybe they realized that choosing him had been a mistake after all. He blew out a long breath and was startled by the clearing of a throat. He shot his head up to see Zondra, and an assistant he recognized from earlier in the day, standing in the doorway. She gave him a warm smile, with her arms crossed, a leather portfolio pressed to her chest. She must have seen something in him, her head tilting slightly in confusion.

"You ready Chuck?" He stood abruptly; surprise etched across his face.

"Uh… y-yeah. I… I dunno. I guess I was beginning to think you changed your mind," he admitted sheepishly as he glanced around the room. Zondra followed his gaze and realized why he may have drawn that conclusion.

"No. Of course not. I…" She paused for a moment, then closed the distance between them. "I chose the order for a very good reason. Trust me," she urged, giving him a knowing smile and what he thought was a wink, but he couldn't be quite sure as she turned around, motioning him to follow. After the moment it took for him to collect himself, he used his long legs to eat up the distance, dropping in behind her and her assistant.

She led him to the patio where it met a pathway toward the garden. There was a clear separation as the garden path was made of large pieces of flagstone with pea gravel and moss-like ground cover between them. He paused at the edge of the patio, trying hard to swallow the lump in his throat. This was the point of no return. He knew that when he stepped off this patio, this path would lead him to some beautiful celebrity. A celebrity that he would have to make a good first impression with. To make matters worse, she had to meet twenty-four other contestants before him. She must be exhausted and mentally drained. That would make his task all the more impossible. As he stood there, staring at the pathway before him, a pair of women's heels came into view, causing Chuck to shake himself from his thoughts.

Zondra stood before him, a soft smile on her face. "You have nothing to be nervous about. Just be yourself and you'll do fine. That's the key. Just be yourself." She motioned with her head for him to follow and, after a long, cleansing breath, he nodded and began to follow.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Cut! That's good. I think we've got it," Roan called, waving the man toward the path that led back to the house. The Director stepped up to Sarah, who was taking a drink of water, stylists touching up her makeup. "How're you holding up?" The flat look she gave him spoke volumes and he allowed a small chuckle to escape. "I know. I know. That guy was terrible, but you're down to the last one. After that, you can take a short break and we can figure out who stays and who goes." Sarah nodded, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know if I can handle another one of those. What a narcissistic asshole." She let out a huff then adjusted herself dress, smoothing out any wrinkles. "Roan, can you give me a minute? I need to clear my head for a second. That last one really kinda irked me off. I want to give the last guy a fair chance and not go into it already in a pissy mood." The older man pondered for a moment, then turned to one of the lackeys beside.

"Go up the path and find Zondra. Tell her we're going to need a few moments." The young man took off like a shot. It wasn't but a couple of minutes later when Zondra came up the path with the lackey leading the way. She approached Roan, a disgruntled look on her face.

"What's the problem? We're literally down to the last guy. Why are we stopping?" Roan just gestured toward Sarah with his head, then held his hands up in surrender. Sarah was pacing a few yards away, admiring some of the wildflowers that grew in the garden. Zondra gave him a raised eyebrow, but started toward Sarah, her expression softening.

"Hey Walker. What's the problem? Everything OK?" Sarah spun to look at her, seeming to relax a little bit at seeing her friend. She let out a huff, looking up at the sky before walking to close the distance to Zondra.

"Yeah. It's just been… a lot. This last assclown really got under my skin and I'm trying to walk it off. Clear my head ya know? I'm trying my best to give all of these guys a fair chance but…"

"No. No, I get it. Believe me. I've watched all their audition tapes, and while, personally, some of these guys make my skin crawl, Roan and I chose them for a reason. We're not going to tell you who to vote for, but we made some assumptions. People need villains to root against. These creeps will offer stark contrast to the "good guys" in the group. People will rally behind you when you toss the bad ones. That will solidify the viewer's relationship with you. That way when you weed out some contestants that they feel are "good guys", they'll still stay loyal to you. So long as you aren't cruel, which I don't see happening." Zondra reassuringly squeezed Sarah's arm, giving her a warm smile.

"I get it. If they were all equally 'nice', it would be harder to choose and make me look like a bitch," Sarah snorted. Zondra couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey. Chin up. The last one is just around that corner. I can't tell you that I've saved the best for last, but..." Zondra trailed off, giving Sarah a wink. Sarah rolled her eyes at her friend, not entirely sure if she was being serious or if she was teasing her. She had already endured conversations with so many men today, it was all a whirl in her mind. They seemed to blur together. A few stood out, either very good or very bad, but most were just ...blah. She had a pretty good idea of the ones that would be the first go, so that wouldn't be too hard, although she still had one more guy to meet. She would just take it one day at a time. At least she had Zondra around to help keep her sane.

"Ok. Let's get this over with. Bring on the sacrificial lamb," Sarah teased, sticking her tongue between her teeth. She and Zondra had a laugh as she headed back to her spot to meet the final contestant.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck dutifully stayed by Zondra's assistant, Sydney as it turns out, but couldn't help but pace around her like a caged animal. Zondra had gone up the path ahead of them because of some hold up in filming. Chuck's mind ran through dozens of possible scenarios, each one more ludicrous than the next. His mind kept settling on the celebrity having had enough and was done meeting people. Or, maybe she'd already made up her mind on a contestant and didn't need to meet any more. Having seen all the other contestants, he felt that was quite likely the case. They were all very handsome, well put together and likely successful men. Out of the twenty-four she had already met, one of them was likely to have caught her eye.

He stopped in his tracks, stared up at the sky and let out a long sigh. He could just hear his sister now, berating him for the thoughts in his head. Maybe she was right, or … his assumption of Ellie's argument was right. He was conceding defeat before he had even gotten a chance at bat. He promised that he would take this seriously, so he needed to stop second guessing himself. A celebrity would want someone who was confident, self-assured and could hold their own in the limelight. That thought did nothing to curb the butterflies in his stomach, but it was the truth. Anyone who dated a celebrity would have to spend some time under the watchful eye of the media, even if they were just arm candy. Chuck snorted at the idea of him as "arm candy" of any sort. What the hell sort of candy would he be? A Necco wafer? A Good & Plenty?

"OK. We're ready to go," came a voice from behind him, causing him to jump. Zondra just gave him an amused look, an eyebrow raised in question. "You OK?"

"No. No, not really. I'm sure it'll make for a great gag reel though," he confessed, shrugging his shoulders with a self-deprecating smile.

"Remember. You have nothing to be nervous about. Just be yourself." She gestured down the pathway, encouraging him to go.

"That hasn't really worked out for me up to this point, but thanks." He gave her a genuine smile, appreciative of her attempts to make him feel more at ease. He stood up straight and started down the pathway.

As he proceeded, he thought of anything that could offer him courage. Any other times in his life when he had been in similar situations that he could draw strength from. He recalled his time at the Buy More, working through high school and college. He had met hundreds of strangers and didn't have any trouble talking to them. He put on his mask, his customer service 'persona', and did his job. He had been very good at that job too. He didn't have that name badge or pocket protector to hide behind now, but perhaps the skills could still be of use.

As he rounded the turn in the path, he could see the bright lights bathing the pathway, highlighting his destination.

"OK, Chuck. Don't freak out and for God's sake don't trip," he whispered to himself as he continued down the path.

* * *

A/N: It's not really a cliffhanger. You know who's at the end of the path. Although, he doesn't, so for him, I guess it's a cliffhanger. Sorry Chuck. You're almost there, Buddy.

I want to say how overwhelming the support for this story has been. Thank you all so much for your comments. I promise you, I have read them all. I'm sorry that I have not had time to reply to each of you, but I spend most of my free time writing this story. So, a resounding "Thank you!" to everyone. Please keep 'em coming.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry (not sorry) to leave you all hanging with the last chapter. Let's get back to Chuck and Sarah's first meeting. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 5

As he rounded the turn in the path, he could see the bright lights bathing the pathway, highlighting his destination.

"OK, Chuck. Don't freak out and for God's sake don't trip," he whispered to himself as he continued down the path. Finally, the foliage along the path gave way to the clearing, the camera equipment, lighting and two chairs the only things visible. He cautiously proceeded, searching the area for any signs of the person he was to meet. Momentarily distracted by the lights, when he shifted his gaze back toward the chairs, he caught a glimpse of someone walking into the clearing from the opposite side. When she came into the light, his entire world nearly ground to a halt. The flowing blonde hair that bounced and swayed as she walked, the azure blue depths of her eyes, it all paled in comparison to the radiant smile that gleamed like a beacon in the night. He froze in place, gasping in surprise, covering his mouth with both hands. Of all the possible female celebrities they could have chosen, it never occurred to him that they would pick her.

Sarah Walker was not just a celebrity. To Chuck, she was THE celebrity. To say he was a fan of her work was an understatement. He owned every movie she had ever appeared in, seen every interview she'd ever given and, the pinnacle of his devotion, he attended the panel she appeared in at last year's Comic-Con. He couldn't get this close to her then, but her presence had been exhilarating. The fact that she was here, in front of him now, broke him.

Sarah took a deep cleansing breath before beginning her entrance. Putting on her practiced smile, she began her walk, the same walk she'd done twenty-four times before. Her experiences thus far made her apprehensive, unsure what to expect. Was this guy going to be another smirker, a hugger or an all-around lecherous creep? The glare of the lights obscured her view, barely able to make out the pathway. It wasn't until she rounded the bend that she saw him. She was used to men being surprised to see her, both here and on the street. However, she wasn't quite prepared for this type of reaction. He froze in his tracks, like a deer in headlights, his mouth dropping open, comically so, when he caught sight of her. She had to admit, it was rather flattering in comparison to what she'd experienced so far. There was something so disarming about him, she found she didn't have to remind herself to smile, it just seemed to come naturally.

He was tall, with dark, curly brown hair and a posture that didn't scream arrogance, unlike most of the men she met. He was handsome, but not as 'pretty' as some of the men she'd seen tonight. Still, there was a boyish charm about him. Perhaps it was the child-like exuberance he was showing as he covered his mouth. As Sarah approached, he was still rooted in place and she was beginning to get concerned. Was he going to faint, panic and run or throw up? Thankfully, he seemed to shake himself out of his daze and began to move toward her.

For what felt like an eternity, he stood locked in place, unable to move or even breathe. Eventually, something seemed to jar his addled mind, allowing normal brain function to resume. The world around him slowly seemed to return to normal. From the look of concern on her face, he must have been dazed for longer than he realized. The blush began to color his neck and worked its way up to his cheeks and ears. He proceeded to walk toward her, lowering his hands to his sides, wiping his hands on his pants legs. He imagined the smile threatening to break his face looked goofier than usual, but at this moment he didn't care.

He slowed his pace when he drew closer, not wanting to appear to rush her like the crazed fan he really was. Slowly covering the remaining few feet, he nervously extended his hand toward her. With all the resolve he could muster, he tried to steady his hand, but it was clearly shaking despite his best efforts. She glanced at his hand, and a small smile appeared, returning her attention back toward his face.

"Oh my God… Miss… Miss Walker. I… I can't tell you what… what an honor it is to meet you," he stammered out, the shakiness in his voice quite evident. He couldn't quite read the expression on her face, but she must be warm from all the lights, based on the slight color of her cheeks. She took his hand and shook it, but there was just something about it that he couldn't explain. He glanced down at their joined hands for a brief moment before returning his gaze to meet hers. The way her fingers gently curled around his hand, the soft warmth of her skin and the almost electric hum he felt radiating between them, it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Perhaps it was his nerves or the overwhelming excitement of meeting someone he truly idolized. She averted her gaze for an instant as she looked at their joined hands before returning to look at his face. Her expression changed slightly, but enough that he noticed. It was at that moment that he realized that he was still holding her hand. With a sharp intake of air, he pulled his hand away, his already blushed appearance intensifying.

When he drew close enough that she could see his eyes, she was taken aback. The pure, honest adoration was frankly overwhelming. She had seen her fair share of adoring fans, some even a little too 'adoring', but this was something different. When he finally spoke, his quivering voice, the way he stumbled over his words, it was nearly too much. She felt a warmth rise in her, a sensation she was not familiar with. When she took his offered hand, she swore she felt a tingle or a hum of some sort between them. His hand was warm and soft, adding to the comforting sensation as his fingers gently wrapped around her hand. She tried to maintain eye contact, but the emotion she saw there, felt through him, overwhelmed her, forcing her to look away for a moment. As she looked down, Sarah realized that their hands were still joined, and she found that it didn't feel as awkward as it probably should. This was all so much. In just a mere moment with this man, she felt completely at ease. Sarah lifted her gaze back to his, searching his dark eyes for some sign that this wasn't her imagination.

"I'm... I'm so sorry. I normally have better manners than this. It's just… well… it's … you. I mean, of course it's you. Who else would it be, right? Of all the possible celebrities, it would have to be you… Oh God. That came out all wrong. What I meant was that I'm such an enormous fan of your work and you were the last person I would ever expect to meet and I'm rambling. I ... I realize that…" Sarah reached out and touched his forearm, and like a switch, he instantly stopped. He looked in bewilderment at her hand and then lifted his gaze to meet hers. She was smiling at him with what seemed to be a genuine smile, one that reached her eyes, adding an extra sparkle to them. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat as he held her gaze.

"How about we start over?" She released her grip on his arm and extended her hand again. "Hi. I'm Sarah." She looked at him expectantly, but there was understanding, compassion in her tone and expression. Looking between her eyes and her hand, he gave her a smile and nodded. Drawing in a shaky breath, he took her hand again, shaking it gently, that warm, humming feeling still present.

"Chuck. Chuck Bartowski. It's a pleasure to meet you," he managed to get out, the shakiness in his voice lessening. Her smile and the warmth of her touch seemed to bolster his courage, holding many of the butterflies at bay. He released her hand, less abruptly this time and gestured to the chairs beside them. "Would you care to sit?" She nodded graciously and took her seat, while Chuck took the chair opposite her. Sarah could see that he was still quite nervous, so she took pity on him and started the conversation.

"Well, it appears I am at a bit of a disadvantage. You seem to be quite familiar with me, but, unfortunately, I don't know much about you. So, 'Chuck', can you tell me a bit about yourself? What line of work are you in?" She crossed her legs, placing her hands in her lap, focusing her attention on him.

He blew out a breath before beginning. "Wow. Um… I own a small software company here in LA. Computer games so far, but I'd like for them to help fund future projects I'd like to pursue." He shrugged sheepishly, not taking great comfort in having to talk about himself.

"Really? What sorts of projects?" She shifted in her seat, seeming genuinely interested in hearing his response.

"Educational software mostly. Creative and interactive games to help make learning fun and engaging. We'd like to make learning fun, especially for those that learn differently. It would allow educators to set measurable goals that can be tracked and quantified. There are other companies doing similar things, but I think that we can bring a unique perspective. I hope that, one day, our computer gaming products will be lucrative enough that we can give the educational software to schools, free of charge, removing some of those barriers for overburdened school systems." He paused for a moment, rolling his eyes at himself. "I'm sorry. I just… I get a little impassioned about my work sometimes. I'd like to try to make a difference where I can. I mean, you of all people understand that. You've done so much for UNICEF and Make A Wish Foundation, though I don't suppose the people at home get to see that side of you very often, do they?" He grinned, gesturing with his head toward the camera.

Sarah ducked her head at the comment, brushing a bit of hair behind her ear. "That's nice of you to say. Like you, I'm just trying to make a difference where I can," she confessed, giving a small shrug.

"Well, you do make a difference. Not just in your charity work, but by entertaining the world. Forgive me for saying so, but you are one of the most bad-ass women to grace the silver screen. Despite that hard, cold persona, you're a very brilliant, kind and caring person. I loved your panel discussion at Comic-Con last year when you addressed some questions on female empowerment. You made a big difference that day for a lot of people. Probably more than you'll ever know." Realizing the conversation was getting a little too heavy, he felt a bit awkward and averted his gaze for a second, clearing his throat.

Sarah was quiet for a moment, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She gave him a bright smile, her eyes even appearing a bit glassy, though it could just be the lighting. "Thank you, Chuck. That was… that was very kind of you." She took in a deep breath, straightening in her seat. "So, um… Comic-Con. You uh… you saw that online or were you there…?" she asked trailing off, hoping to steer the conversation to lighter topics.

"Um, yeah, uh… both, actually." She raised an eyebrow, appearing curious, but didn't stop him. "Well, I did say I wrote computer games for a living, so … nerd, obviously. Naturally, I was at Comic-Con but I've also re-watched it many times online. I got to sit in on your panel, but I was way in the back unfortunately, so the mic never came around to me for questions," he admitted, giving a self-deprecating shrug.

"Really? Well, you're here now. What question would you like to ask me?" She gave him a wry smile, bouncing an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Right... Right now?"

"Sure. What would you like to know? If you had one question?" Her smile wavered a little after posing that challenge, the ramifications suddenly hitting her. This could go very badly. He sat, considering her for a long moment, cradling his chin in his thumb and forefinger. The longer he pondered, the more worried she seemed to get.

"Ok. I have a question... What movie is your favorite guilty pleasure? One that you wouldn't normally want others to know about?" He sat back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest, waiting for her response.

"That… that's it? Of all the things you could possibly ask me, that's what you want to know?" she asked incredulously.

"We're enquiring minds, Sarah Walker. We need to know these things," he replied with a smirk.

"Hmm," she sighed, pursing her lips and squinting one eye as she considered him. After a long moment, she gave an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes, though her smile belied her amusement. "Alright. Fine…. Trolls. There, you happy now?" She gave him a faux pout, but the amusement clearly broke through.

"Trolls? As in the little fuzzy-headed dolls?" He tried to hide his laughter by covering his mouth, pretending to be in contemplation. It was no use when he let out a snort, giving it all away. She huffed and smacked him playfully on the knee.

"Don't make fun of me. I like that movie." She gave an exaggerated pout, trying hard to hold in her own laughter.

"Hey. No. No judgement here. It's a great movie. I own it on Blu-ray," he confessed holding up his hands in surrender. They both chuckled, Chuck letting out a hum as he regained his composure. "I can see it."

"See? See what?" she asked, uncertain of his meaning.

"Poppy. I can see it. I imagine that deep inside you, there is a little bit of Poppy wanting to get out. That infectiously happy, optimist that just wants the best for her people. As Branch says, 'Happiness is inside of all of us, right? Sometimes you just need someone to help you find it'." He gave a shrug, looking very sheepish, his ears and cheeks growing noticeably more colorful. She looked a bit taken aback, swallowing thickly, blinking a few times. She could just make out the gesturing from Roan out of the corner of her eye, indicating it was time to wrap it up. She shook herself from her thoughts and put on a smile.

"Well. It looks like our time's up." She stood and Chuck followed immediately after. She smoothed down her dress, clearing her throat. Chuck followed suit, wiping his hands on his pants legs. He couldn't help feeling a pang of regret, only getting to spend such a short time with her. "It was really great meeting you, Chuck," she declared, extending her hand. He nodded, taking her offered hand.

"If this is the last time we get to talk, I just want to say, 'thank you'. It's been both an honor and a privilege to meet you. They warn you to never meet your heroes. Well, I have no regrets. I truly hope you find the happiness you're looking for, Sarah Walker." He covered their joined hands with his left, squeezing them briefly before pulling away reluctantly and waving his goodbye.

"CUT! Perfect! Alright, let's wrap up here and head inside to set up for the next sequence," Roan commanded, standing up and heading toward Sarah. She looked over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of Chuck as he was heading toward the exit path out of the garden. Before he disappeared, he glanced back and their eyes met. Pausing for a moment, he gave her a bright smile, one that made the corners of his eyes and nose crinkle. Something about that smile warmed her, comforted her in a way she couldn't recall feeling before. A moment later, he was gone, that feeling fleeing with him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Chuck entered the house, he plopped down in a chair at the perimeter of the waiting area, still somewhat in a daze as he relived the last ten minutes over and over in his mind. He met, no, talked with, shook hands with 'THE' Sarah Walker. If all life as he knew it ended right now, he could die a happy man. He had fantasized about such a meeting with Sarah, only in his wildest of dreams of course. Meeting her in person was infinitely better. Sure, he had read everything he could get his hands on that pertained to Sarah Walker, but there was next to nothing about what sort of person she really was. There were some anecdotal reports in tabloid rags about her being a diva, terrible to work with, demanding and, most recently, cold and distant. He didn't buy any of that for a second. During her interviews, she was always kind and considerate, even when the interviewer was sort of a dick. She was always poised and calm, wearing a soft smile everywhere she went. He recalled watching her at a Comic-Con and she seemed so approachable, so kindhearted and genuine with all her fans. She had been all of that and more with him today, and he was still reeling from it.

The notion that he was even a part of this competition was surreal enough, but to have an opportunity to compete for a chance to date Sarah Walker, that was beyond ludicrous. She was so unbelievably far out of his league. Hell, he wasn't sure there _was_ anyone in her league. Who could possibly walk arm in arm with her and not feel completely overwhelmed?

He daydreamed about having to take her on a fancy date for the show and inevitably he'd trip or spill something or say all the wrong things. He knew he was a train wreck of a person. He had been divested of what little self-confidence he had while in college. The few horrific dates he had been on in the five years since then were no help either. He couldn't even go out in public with someone like her, God forbid go to a formal event. Chuck Bartowski at the Oscars? She'd be drummed out of the academy purely by association.

Lifting his gaze, he panned across the room, taking in the sea of "chest puffers". They were all handsome, athletic, well-dressed, and no doubt successful, men. He had likely just made a complete and utter fool of himself in front of Sarah Walker, and after she had already had a chance to meet all these fabulously suave specimens. Even more than ever, he felt depressed, resigned to the fact that he had nothing to offer her that these men couldn't provide, and better. He blew out a long breath and pushed himself from his chair. Walking to a nearby window, he stood and stared out at the fleeting sunset, awaiting his final judgement.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah was back in the large study where she had previously been for hair and makeup. She was slouching in a leather wingback chair, staring at the ceiling. Absentmindedly, she repeatedly bounced her head off the back of the chair, lost in thought. She couldn't shake her meeting with Chuck out of her head. Out of all the men she met today, he was the most … authentic. She felt more at ease talking with him than any of the others. Hell, he'd made her blush, and Sarah Walker did not blush. It just felt so … effortless to slip into that playful banter. So much so, that she let her guard down and gave him the opportunity to ask any question he wanted. At first, she thought that had been a huge mistake, leaving herself that vulnerable to a man she had literally just met. But then he'd done the unthinkable. Of all the personal, probing questions he could have asked, he wanted to know about a favorite movie. Something so seemingly innocent yet, so personal and… intimate. The minor teasing aside, she didn't regret for a second sharing that with him. Sure, she had now shared it with all of America once this aired, but she felt safe sharing it with him for some reason. Perhaps it was because she knew he wouldn't judge her for it.

Another thing she found quite surprising was that not once did he mention her looks. All twenty-four of the men before him had made one or more comments about how 'beautiful' she was or how 'hot' she looked. Some of them seemed sincere but mostly it made her cringe. Chuck, however, didn't make a single reference to her looks. Sure, he had called her a 'bad-ass' but he seemed to see past all of that. She recalled him mentioning 'kind', 'caring' and even so far as to call her 'brilliant'. She wasn't so sure about all of that, but it was rather refreshing to have someone see beyond her characters, to see… her.

There had to be a catch. In the movies, when something seemed too good to be true, it usually was, and it would be the first sign to run. Admittedly, he wasn't as classically handsome as most of the other contestants. He was cute, unassuming, and didn't seem to take himself too seriously. Perhaps that was what made him seem so attractive. That and his smile. She had to chuckle at herself just thinking about it. The way his nose crinkled when he gave her that ear to ear smile...

"So? You ready to do this?" Zondra broke in, holding her leather portfolio in her crossed hands at her waist. Megan was standing at her left shoulder, looking on with a supportive smile.

"Hmmm? Oh… oh right. The list," Sarah replied, adjusting herself to sit upright in the chair. Zondra seemed to be trying to hold something back but Sarah wasn't sure what that might be.

"First, what are your thoughts? How did you think the meet and greets went? What are your takeaways?" Zondra sat down on the coffee table in front of Sarah, her elbows on her knees.

"Honestly? A lot of it was kind of a blur. There were plenty of bad… really bad options in there. There were some good ones too, though mostly, they were just… blah. They seemed insincere, fake maybe. Then there was-" Sarah stopped short, shaking her head and waving it off, not wanting to finish that thought.

"There was…." Zondra prompted, drawing it out, waiting for Sarah to continue.

"No. It… it's nothing. It's just…" she trailed off, ducking her head in a failed attempt to hide the blush that she felt creeping up her cheeks.

Zondra looked around the room, then shared a knowing smile with Megan before continuing. "Then there was Chuck. Am I right?" Her tone matched the smirk on her face, raising a questioning eyebrow at her friend. Megan couldn't hold back a giggle as she watched on in delight.

Sarah let out a huff, her shoulders slumping slightly. "I… I dunno. I mean… he was… he was a genuinely nice guy. Sincere, funny and a little surprising. He's just … he's so … different from the type of guy I would normally date. But he's just got this…. GAH. OK. I need to stop. I'm getting ahead of myself. He's a very nice man and let's just leave it at that."

"Ummmhmmm," Zondra droned, not buying her excuses. "Alright. Let's just focus on the ones that are gonna get the bad news tonight. I assume you know who those are?" She shot Sarah an expectant look and she nodded in return.

"Oh yeah. There's plenty of those. I just need to figure out which ones rate the top five slimiest of the bunch." The three women laughed as they formulated their list.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck and the other contestants were eventually ushered into the large formal dining room. The grand table had been removed to make way for a set of risers on which the contestants would stand for the first round of "house cleaning". Chuck had never been more torn than he was right now. Knowing that the celebrity was Sarah Walker, he wanted more than anything to stay in the running. However, the reality of the situation seemed grim. None of the contestants had seen the meet and greets of the others, so they had no idea how well they went. Chuck could only assume that most of them fared better than him losing his shit when he first met her. He was trying to prepare himself for the worst, but the thought of leaving tonight caused his heart to sit like a lead weight in his stomach.

Roan and Zondra were present to go over the process so everyone knew what to expect. Some of it was kept a secret, only to be revealed when Sarah arrived on set. All they knew was that they needed to stand on the risers and not move until they were selected or told to leave. It seemed rather simple but invariably there were some who failed to grasp the concept and needed to have it repeated. _It's a good thing they're pretty._

It was also the first time the contestants got to meet the host of the show. Alex Forrest was a tall, statuesque woman who seemed very down to business. She seemed a little too… severe for Chuck, so he stayed clear, which was easy enough to do given they didn't have to interact with her directly.

All the contestants were placed on the risers, taking care to place them in just the right places for balance of height, etc. Chuck just stood where he was told, not caring much where they put him. He was a little bit taller than most of the contestants, so he was placed in the back row. They called quiet on the set and Alex Forrest stepped out, walking into the camera's view.

"Welcome back to Off Screen Romance. In just a few moments, Sarah will be making her first choices as to who will earn a 'Backstage Pass'," she stated, raising what looked like a concert backstage pass on a lanyard, "and who will be sent home. There are only twenty Backstage Passes, so that means five of these men will be going home tonight." She gestured to the riser full of men, where it was likely a different camera was panning across them. Chuck tried not to look at any of the cameras, as he was instructed, so he opted to just keep his eyes on a painting that hung on the wall opposite them.

"Let's bring out Sarah and begin tonight's selection process." Alex turned to look at the entrance, which Sarah stepped through a moment later. Chuck's gaze immediately gravitated to her, doing everything in his power to hold his mouth closed. She was breathtakingly beautiful, wearing a brilliant blue dress that perfectly accentuated her eyes, her flowing blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. She stepped up to stand next to Alex, who placed a hand on Sarah's back as she gestured toward the contestants.

"So, Sarah. You've had an opportunity to sit down with each of these handsome men and talk with them. So, tell me, how did it go?"

"Right Alex. I was able to get to know each of the guys just a little bit today and let me tell you, each one is special in his own way." Sarah paused as she looked over the gathering of men in front of her. She had a hard time saying all of that with a straight face, so she needed a few seconds to maintain her composure. "I'm just so sad that some of them will have to leave us tonight." Again, Sarah was struggling a bit, especially given the lively conversation she had not that long ago with Zondra and Megan, bashing on all the clowns she was happily sending home. As she scanned over the group her gaze met Chuck's and she stopped. Her smile started to brighten just a bit before she caught herself. She couldn't show any favorites, especially at this stage, so she quickly shifted her attention back to Alex, who called her attention to the table filled with Backstage passes.

Chuck listened as Sarah expressed her sadness at having to send people home, and it was at that moment that he caught Sarah's gaze. He thought for a fleeting moment that her lips began to curl, as if forming a smile, but then it vanished. She quickly averted her gaze, seeming to look anywhere but at him. That was enough of an answer, wasn't it? She was sending some poor schmucks home tonight and she couldn't look him in the eye. It seemed evident that he was on that short list. He tried his best not to let his disappointment show, but he was no actor. He knew he wore his heart on his sleeve, but for the sake of the show, and his own dignity, he would keep it together. Nevertheless, he still felt an ache deep in his bones, one that would likely remain for a long time to come.

"Sarah, here are your Backstage passes. We ask that you call each contestant that you wish to remain and place a backstage pass around their neck. Whenever you're ready," Alex added, stepping back and letting Sarah have the floor to herself.

"Well, first, I'd like to thank all of you. I enjoyed meeting you all, which makes these decisions even more difficult." Picking up the first of twenty passes, she looked at the teleprompter to aid her with the names. One by one, Sarah called the names of contestants, exchanged some small pleasantry and then placed the lanyard over their head. Afterward they would walk out of the room, leaving the risers to slowly empty.

Chuck was focused on Sarah, trying to absorb as much of her as he could before he had to get back on the bus of shame and go home. Name after name was called, each one getting to share a smile with her, knowing that they would have at least one more opportunity to spend time with her. He hoped that if any good came of this, it was that Sarah would find a good man to treat her well, even if he knew it wouldn't be him. After all the failed relationships smeared through the tabloids, she deserved to find someone that would be good to her, put her first. As the numbers dwindled, the knot in his stomach tightened, making it harder to breathe. He tried to maintain a stiff upper lip, not wanting to show the world the swirling vortex of emotions raging through him right now. He just needed to hold it together for a few more minutes.

Despite the smile she wore, her insides were twisted in knots. While she went through the motions of hanging passes around the necks of contestants, offering them empty comments, her thoughts were on one contestant in particular. She had originally wanted to call Chuck in the middle of the group, hoping not to call too much attention to her interest so early. Zondra, however, had convinced her to put him at the very end. She said it would add drama. Many viewers would see Chuck as the underdog in this competition, so if he were to continue to progress through the show, it would increase viewership. 'Give them something to talk about' she'd said. That wasn't the reason Sarah was choosing him of course, but it was a win-win either way, so she agreed.

With six contestants left standing before her, she knew she had to make this look like a difficult choice, but it was anything but. Chuck was an intriguing man; she found his sincerity and openness refreshing. She was more than a little curious to learn more about him, far more so than any of the other contestants, who were all too happy to tell her how 'great' they were. She retrieved the last backstage pass from the table and took a few steps forward. Gazing thoughtfully at the pass clutched in her hands, she let out a long breath before looking up at the remaining men.

"It was really nice getting to meet all of you, and while I wish I had more to give, I only have one pass remaining. I want to thank you all and wish you good luck. I hope you find that special someone you're looking for." She looked at each person in turn as she spoke, trying to at least seem genuine even though the ones going home were real creeps. "My final choice is…"

Chuck felt like he was standing before a firing squad. How had he gone from wanting no part of being on this show to wanting so much to stay? That question was rhetorical obviously, because the answer was standing in front of him. He watched her intently as she gave her final address, hanging on her every word. He tried to tell by the looks she gave the others, which man she had selected, but her expression was difficult to read. They were all, objectively, attractive men that seemed to have a swagger, a certain confidence that he knew he didn't possess. He waited to hear which of their names she called, trying to etch the site of her into his brain. Something to remember her by.

"Chuck."

She turned toward him, capturing his gaze. It was at that moment that he realized he had been holding his breath, for how long he didn't know. His gasp was just as much in shock as it was an awakening; bursting through the surface after nearly drowning. He stood, shakily, mouth agape not completely certain this wasn't somehow a dream. He watched the corners of her mouth curl up more and more until she was beaming at him. His hand pressed to his chest, fearful his racing heart might escape, Chuck stepped off the risers to close the distance between them.

When he approached her, she could hear the shakiness in his breath and it somehow made her feel a little less anxious. To know that he was nervous too meant that they could commiserate on some level, strength in numbers. It hadn't occurred to her until this very moment what a stressful ordeal this must have been for him. Was he convinced that he might be going home tonight? Maybe that's why he seemed so shocked. That made her feel much worse for waiting until the end, but at the same time, she felt reassured. She was confident that he was not one to take things for granted, to expect things to always go his way. That humility was a quality that was sorely lacking in most of her past relationships. Just one more thing to add to the "win" column.

Sarah held open the lanyard as Chuck bowed before her, allowing her to drape it over his neck. When he raised back up, she ran her hands down the lapel of his jacket, as if smoothing away some imaginary wrinkles. She adjusted the pass, making sure it was even before clearing her throat and taking a step back. See brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, giving him a rather sheepish smile. He could only blink, seeming at a complete loss for words but he did manage to return the smile before mindlessly walking off the set into the adjacent room.

Alex Forrest stepped forward to stand beside Sarah to address the remaining contestants. "Gentleman, we're sorry to see you go. Your things are being loaded on the bus to take you home. If you will please exit through that door, your bus awaits. We wish you all good luck." When the last man exited the room, Roan called "cut" and the crew began to busy themselves. They needed to move outside to film the sendoff for those going home.

Sarah found a nearby chair and plopped down, letting out a long sigh. With that portion over, she felt a huge weight lifted. She knew this journey was far from over, and it would only get worse from here, but that was a worry for another day. Five down, nineteen for to go.

* * *

A/N2: I really appreciate all your reviews/comments. You guys are amazing. Thank you. Please keep 'em coming!

A/N3: I have a confession to make. I hate reality TV. Hate it. Hate it, hate it, hate it. There is nothing real about any of it. So why write a story around it? Good question. I'll have to get back to you on that one. But since I dislike these shows, I have not tried to follow the format of any one particular show. I wanted to do my own thing, with my own agenda. I'm sure there are a lot of similarities but this is my own concoction with a little help from David Carner. Not that any of this is his fault, but if things go completely sideways... he did it!

See ya next chapter.

Joe


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, as you probably guessed, Chuck made it through the first round of cuts. Would have been a pretty short story otherwise. Let's see what day two brings us.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 6

Staring at the ceiling, the amber glow of dawn began to fill the room. Sleep only came in fits, his mind unable to quiet enough for sleep to take a firm hold of him. The previous day played over and over in his mind. From the meet and greet, where he first met her, to the moment when she placed the backstage pass around his neck, it had been both the most nerve-racking and yet the most exhilarating day of his life.

After the elimination ceremony, they provided dinner for all the remaining contestants. Sarah and the other important heads of the show were nowhere to be seen. He suspected they whisked Sarah off to her own home or some lavish off-site accommodations so there were no temptations for fraternization off camera. During and after dinner, the other contestants talked, argued and postured among themselves. Chuck tried to stay out of it, only interjecting when questions were directed at him specifically. He had no interest in parading around like some peacock, so he kept to himself. He headed to his room, which he shared with three others, to get a moment of peace and quiet. Since they took all cell phones, tablets and computers, Chuck was relegated to reading some of the graphic novels he brought with him.

Now that morning was here, and sleeping was apparently out of the question, he hopped down from his top bunk and changed into a set of workout clothes from his suitcase. The rest of the house was still asleep, so he didn't have to worry about dodging awkward conversations. Leaving out through the backdoor, he did some stretching on the patio before starting a jog around the property. There were at least twenty-five acres of space to run in, though a lot of that was consumed by the house, guest house, pool and gardens. Still, a good portion included wooded hills at the rear of the property, which offered a challenging workout. Chuck often ran on backwoods trails with Devon, especially in the cooler months. Sure, it was more strenuous, but there was just something about running, unconstrained, through nature that asphalt running paths in LA just couldn't beat.

The sun was just barely up, the air still cool, making the run very pleasant, even with the added effort from the hills. The peace and solitude that the run offered allowed him to clear his head. Naturally, his thoughts seemed to focus on Sarah, despite his best efforts to the contrary. He had been so certain that he would be getting on that bus for home last night. Especially given the way she purposefully averted her gaze from him at the beginning of last night's ceremony. Perhaps he was just misreading things. There was something about the way she touched him when she put the pass around his neck. She had run her hands down his chest and spent time adjusting his lanyard, making sure it was straight and even. He had watched, in agony, as she placed those passes on nineteen other men, and not once did she touch them like that. What did that mean? Was it only because he was the last one and therefore had the extra time? Did he really have wrinkles on his jacket that were driving her crazy? Maybe it was just an OCD thing.

As hunger and fatigue began to set in, he ended his run in the garden, using the pathways for his cool down walk. The dew was still on the leaves and the flowers were just starting to open from their nighttime slumber. He passed several others who were heading out for runs of their own, but they paid him no mind. Taking that as his cue, he headed back inside to shower and get ready for the day. He didn't know what was in store, but they were supposed to be dressed and ready by nine o'clock.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I don't know about this, Z. I know we talked about it, but I just can't help but feel this is a bit … unfair. I mean, sure, I want someone that's fit but they don't need to be some ... decathlete or anything like that. It just seems that this event or outing or … whatever you wanna call it, is just going to favor the guys that spend all day in the damn gym. That's not the most important thing to me," Sarah huffed, smoothing her hand over her hair in frustration.

"Look. Sarah. I know you're not that shallow, and I promise we won't make this out to be some impossible standard you're setting for your potential … partner," Zondra reassured her. "But the show needs some action, some... competition to pique the viewer's interest."

"But this cross-country obstacle course just seems a bit excessive, don't you think? Wasn't the whole premise of the show that these were supposed to be 'normal' guys? What normal guy does this stuff?" Sarah asked indignantly.

"OK. Normal is relative. Besides, have you seen these guys? They're far from normal. The most normal one of the bunch is Chuck and even he's … what's the word…?" Zondra trailed off.

"Nice?" Sarah offered.

"No. Well, yes. But I was thinking more along the lines of… 'sexy', but hey, whatever floats your boat." Sarah let out an exasperated sigh, realizing that Zondra was trying to bait her into talking more about Chuck. Instead of giving her the satisfaction, Sarah just remained silent, figuring Zondra would have more to say on the matter.

"Alright. Remember though, it's not whether they come in first, it's just that they finish. We needed to set some rules, some stipulations on the competition to ensure that they have some incentive to give it their all. Besides you, that is," Zondra added with a snicker.

"Ha. Ha. You're a riot. Look, we're in the limo, so we should be at the helipad in about fifteen minutes. I'd still like to state for the record, I don't like it... although, it will be kind of fun to put all those guys in their place." Both women burst into laughter.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All twenty contestants stood in front of the house, waiting for their first outing to be announced. There were hushed conversations between the men, speculating what the outing would be. Chuck had no Earthly idea what to expect. Not being a fan of these sorts of reality shows, he didn't even know what was within the realm of possibility. Before long, the host, Alex Forrest stepped out and the cameras followed her as she took her place in front of the gathering of contestants.

"Good morning, gentlemen. As I'm sure you all know, Sarah's movie career has consisted of many major blockbuster action movies. She does many of her own stunts and immerses herself in her characters. In preparation for these roles, Sarah has gone through grueling training. In order to maintain her strength and stamina, she remains very physically active, even in her off time. As a potential romantic partner, it seems only natural that you would join her on her work outs, to be supportive and share in that time together. We believe that you should experience her training regimen firsthand. So, as your first outing of the competition, you'll be joining Sarah for an intensive training course to prove your mettle."

There was grumbling and whispers between contestants, but Chuck just faced forward unmoving, but inside, he was petrified. He was certain that most of these men were more physically fit than he was. Sure, he ran and did weightlifting with Devon, but nothing on the scale that these guys clearly did. On top of that, he knew, in great detail, the types of training that Sarah had undergone for her movie roles. He had read all her interviews and any story published about her. Even if, by some miracle, he could keep up with these guys, he'd never be able to keep pace with Sarah Walker.

"You'll navigate the course, with Sarah, performing all of the same tasks that she does. You may not leave the course for any reason and should you be unable to finish the course, you will be eliminated from the competition and sent home. You will have fifteen minutes in which to change into appropriate attire for this event, returning here to board the bus that will transport you to the training location. Good luck, gentlemen. You're gonna need it." Alex smirked at the men, seeming to take great joy in breaking the news, watching the men sweat.

Chuck rushed up to his room to change into his workout clothing. As he thought about the event ahead, it dawned on him that this would not be some leisurely jog through a park. No, this would be rough, off the beaten path, not unlike what he had run this morning. Wearing a t-shirt and running shorts in that kind of environment would be disastrous. He knew this from experience, from his runs with Devon. Running through brush, leaping branches and fallen trees, his arms and legs had been cut and scratched to ribbons. Even though the temperature outside was nearing seventy degrees Fahrenheit, he put on his long running pants, the ones he liked to lounge around in, a t-shirt and his light-weight windbreaker. If he didn't need it, he could tie the arms around his waist, but at least he'd have it. Putting on his running shoes, he made his way outside to board the bus.

On his way to the bus, he brushed off the teasing and rude comments. He'd learned to ignore bullies in high school and these guys were no different. Taking a seat at the back of the bus, Chuck tried to calm his nerves. He hoped that his workout that morning had not taken too much out of him. It hadn't been particularly long, much shorter than what he was used to, but then again, he'd never had to race through a training course afterward before. Thinking back to what Alex had said, contestants only needed to finish. She never said anything about 'when' they had to finish, just that they needed to complete the course. So, perhaps it was just a test of character, more than a test of physical prowess. Would someone be willing to stick with it, no matter how tough, to see it through to the end? He wasn't sure if he had what it took, but one thing he did know was that he was not going to quit. Not now. Not on himself, not on Ellie and, most certainly, not on Sarah.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The bus ride was long, nearly two hours, but seeing as the bus was rather luxurious, it was a comfortable ride. During the trip, Chuck tried to think of where they could possibly be going and it wasn't until they were heading south on the 5, past San Juan Capistrano, that he began to have a sinking suspicion. As they continued further south, the signs began to appear, and his suspicions seemed to be confirmed. When they approached the gate reading "MCB Camp Pendleton" he swallowed the lump in his throat. This was going to be worse than he thought.

After a brief stop, the bus was ushered through the gates. Guided by a black Suburban with US government plates, they weaved through the base, garnering the attention of uniformed men and women as they passed. Chuck knew that Camp Pendleton was enormous, far larger than they could see in a day. There were multiple areas with buildings and living quarters throughout the base, and they were only passing through one small part of it. As they left 'civilization', taking smaller roads to an unpopulated area in the wilderness. Chuck figured this must be the place since there were already vehicles parked in the small mud and gravel lot beside the road.

A camera crew was set up, already filming their arrival, and others were working with several drones, testing flight and camera functions. The nerd in him was fascinated, wishing he could take one of those for a flight over Camp Pendleton. The area they were in was a mixture of forest, grassy prairie and mountain foothills. They had passed some streams that seemed to run in this direction as well, so he anticipated that this could get messy. Devon had tried to convince him to do the Mud Run 10K that was hosted at Camp Pendleton every year. He had declined, not having an overwhelming desire to crawl in the mud if he didn't have to. Now it looked like he didn't have a choice.

After everyone had exited the bus and lined up, the camera was rolling, and Sarah approached them. She was wearing BDU pants, matching combat boots and a very flattering olive-green t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she had a no-nonsense expression on her face.

"Good morning, gentlemen. Alex has already given you a brief run down on the event for today. I've asked my personal security, retired Colonel John Casey, USMC, to provide you with the details of this course. Colonel?" Sarah gestured for Casey to step forward to address the group. He was dressed similarly but was wearing a black USMC t-shirt and hat. He stepped past Sarah, giving her a nod and what looked like a crooked smile. He faced the gathered men, with his hands clasped behind his back, looking quite imposing.

"Ladies, what lies before you is a modified version of the Marine Force Recon training course. The normally six-mile course has been shortened to only four-miles. Within this course you will encounter obstacles such as scaling walls, rope swings, cargo net climbs and mud pits. This course will not only test your physical strength and endurance, but your mental fortitude. If you do not complete the course, or are found to have cheated in anyway, you will be eliminated and sent home. Do you copy?" Casey scanned the group of men with a steely glare. Though some of them grumbled their understanding, Chuck was the only one to voice, 'Yes, Sir', largely out of fear. Not satisfied, Casey raised his voice and repeated his question. "I asked, do you copy?" This time, Chuck noticed many of the men jump a bit, and he heard nearly everyone respond.

"Good. Now, Walker, here, is going to race with you. Try to keep up if you can. Line up among the starting line and follow the marked path. Good luck." Casey moved to the edge of the starting line, where he was handed a starter pistol. As the men made their way to the starting line, Chuck could hear a number of them making comments among themselves.

_"She doesn't actually think she can finish this course, does she?"_

_"Stick to your pilates and kale smoothies, sweetheart. Let a man show you how it's done."_

_"She should just wait at the finish line in a bikini. That'll be plenty of incentive."_

_"Wonder what she'll give me when she finds me waiting at the finish line for her?"_

_"I'll show her my 'strength and endurance'."_

Chuck was fuming at the sexist and demeaning comments these jackasses were spewing. He wanted to beat the shit out of each of them, but he figured that would not go over so well, likely getting him kicked off of the show. Sparing a glance at Sarah, he saw her stretching at the starting line, looking relaxed, confident. It began to set Chuck at ease, a wry smile spreading across his face. He realized there was nothing he could say that would have any effect on these assholes. The delicious irony was that he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Sarah Walker was going to put every one of these guys to shame. She was going to have the last laugh.

Chuck approached the starting line, stretching his legs and shoulders, then rolling his head from side to side to loosen up. The other contestants were crowded against the starting line, pushing and shoving to get any kind of advantage they could. Chuck just shook his head in amusement. There was four miles of course ahead of them. Getting an inch or two at the starting line was a ridiculous waste of time and energy. He ambled up to the rear of the group, not getting to close as to accidentally catch an elbow or get kicked.

Chuck couldn't help his eyes from wandering, his gaze falling on the back of Sarah. He was anxious to see her in action, knowing that beneath her calm, stoic exterior was a fireball, just waiting to explode. It wasn't but a moment later that Sarah turned and started scanning the crowd, her brow furrowed in concentration. Chuck didn't think to avert his gaze until it was too late. Sarah had caught him staring at her and he was frozen, unable to look away. Her face softened and the furrowing of her brow melted away until he could see the corners of her mouth starting to curl upward. As if by reflex, he grinned at her, a ridiculous, goofy grin that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. She chuckled to herself, almost as if they were sharing a joke, though neither really knew what it was. He nodded to her, mouthing the words 'Good luck', before Casey's booming voice pulled his attention away.

"Ready? Set?..." The crack of the starter pistol signaled the beginning of the race, and as Chuck predicted, there was a mad dash of men trying to leverage for the lead position of the pack. Chuck let them play their stupid games and found a pace that he was comfortable with, his normal running pace for his work outs.

Within a quarter mile, the group encountered the first obstacle, the mud crawl. This gave many of the contestants pause, while others barreled through, diving into the mud and crawling in their stomachs beneath a short net canopy. After some reluctance, all of the contestants made it through and were on to the next obstacle.

Sarah was well ahead of him, but still behind the main group. He assumed that she was wisely pacing herself as well. He knew from reading about her that she was an avid runner and extreme sports enthusiast, in addition to her research and training for various roles. He knew it was a matter of time before she kicked it into high gear and blew the doors off all of these guys.

Nearing the half mile marker was the 'storm the castle' obstacle. A cargo net frame that angled upward for nearly ten feet then angled back down the other side. The group of contestants had spread out considerably, as their various paces inevitably slowed. Sarah had nearly reached the front of the pack as the lead runners began to negotiate the cargo net. Chuck could see in the distance the awkward clambering of arms and legs, like newborn deer, as the men attempted to climb the net. When Sarah finally reached the net, she seemed to scale it with ease, blowing past most of the group. Chuck was still holding up the rear, and by the time he reached the net, he had closed in on the rest of the group. Learning from watching the mistakes of others, Chuck was able to scale the cargo net and get back down the other side with only minimal slips, giving him a small lead on four or five contestants.

A short while later, Chuck was traversing the narrow jeep trails through thick brush, keeping a safe distance between himself and the man in front of him. Trying to pass him in those narrow pathways, with deep ruts from the vehicles traffic, would be dangerous. Chuck could hear a runner approaching from behind, his heavy foot falls difficult to miss. The sound was approaching quickly, so Chuck opted to scoot to the right as far as he could to allow the man to pass. As the sound was upon him, Chuck was clipped hard in the left shoulder, shoving him into the brush. Over the crashing of branches and leaves around him, he could distinctly hear 'move it asshole' shouted at him as the man ran on. Thankfully, Chuck was able to cover most of his face with his arm, so the damage was superficial. It had been a good idea to wear the long pants and jacket, otherwise he would be in worse shape. Pulling himself up, he narrowly missed being trampled by the other runners that sped past, only chancing a brief glance his way.

"Nah. Thanks. I'm good," Chuck called after them, sarcasm dripping from his words. He brushed himself off, picking a few twigs and leaves from his hair before continuing his run.

At the one-mile mark, they arrived at the tunnels, which were large, black, plastic drainage pipes, lined up side by side. Contestants took turns crawling through them, only to splash down into a mud pit on the far side. In the middle of the mud pit was a hurdle they needed to climb over, then through even more mud, before reaching the trail on the other side. Many stumbled as they trudged through the mud, while others struggled to climb over the hurdle. Chuck was the last one to reach the obstacle, so he had his choice of tunnels. Figuring it would be the least used, he chose the tunnel on the far left. When he emerged, dropping into the mud pit, the bottom seemed to be more solid along the outside edge, allowing him to move more quickly through the muddy water. With his height, he had no trouble getting up and over the hurdle, then through the mud and water on the other side. He was able to make up a little bit of time, almost catching up to the next runners.

It was a short run around the bend in the road to the next obstacle. This was a steeplechase, similar to the previous obstacle. However, in this case, they were to jump off a muddy embankment into a murky pool, climb over the hurdle in the middle, continue through the pool and over the hurdle on the far end. Wading through the mud, muck and water, not to mention running in soggy clothing, was wearing the contestants down.

As Chuck approached the pool, he paused for a moment to survey the area. He could just make out Sarah, who had already cleared the obstacle, her wet ponytail flopping behind her as she ran down the trail. There were only two contestants near her, and she appeared to be leading the race. Even though Chuck was in last place, it gave him some satisfaction to see her winning. Instead of jumping in feet first, Chuck opted to slide down the embankment, rather than risk a sprained ankle. Trudging through the water he took note of the techniques that others were using to get over the hurdles and which ones seemed to offer the best results. Implementing those methods from the beginning, rather than through trial and error as many of the others had, saved him some time, allowing him to close in on the pack even more.

The next mile was nothing but running. Chuck was rather thankful, as it allowed him to get into a rhythm. With his long legs, he was able to eat up the distance, soon passing many of the other runners. With more than half of the pack behind him, Chuck approached the next obstacle, a rope swing. A wooden scaffold straddled a deep pool, a thick knotted rope dangling from the center. Watching as the others traversed the obstacle, he saw that men were diving at the rope and swinging to the other side. Chuck knew that coordination was not his strong suit, so diving like that would only end with him in the water. That would mean wasted time and energy trying to climb out. He did notice that after a man released the rope, it was heavy enough that it swung back nearly to the other side. If he could time it correctly, he could catch it before if swung back, eliminating the need for diving… or plummeting as the case may be.

There was one man at the obstacle as Chuck approached. Seeing his opportunity, he increased his speed. Chuck arrived at the edge of the platform almost too early, catching the rope in the face. Ignoring the pain in his lip he grabbed ahold of the rope with both hands. As his momentum carried him forward, he lifted his feet to wrap them around the rope, using the large knot at the bottom for support. His momentum carried him forward quickly, where he toppled to the ground, unceremoniously on the other side. He received only a few minor scrapes and bruises, his pride taking the brunt of the damage. Scrambling to his feet he pushed on, running down the path.

Another mile and another mud pit later, Chuck could see a tall structure in the distance. As he approached, it seemed like all the runners had collected at the bottom, like waves crashing on the rocks. When he got close enough, he could see that it was a tall, flat wall with sets of ropes hanging from the top at regular intervals. Men were attempting to scale the wall but failing miserably. The wall and ropes were covered in mud, making it too slippery. Well, too slippery for everyone but Sarah Walker, who was nearing the top, scaling the wall with freakish speed and agility. The men at the bottom just stood, mouths agape as they watched her disappear over the top. When Chuck reached the gathering of men at the base of the obstacle, he could see that many of the same men who had talked shit before the start of the race, were still reeling at having witnessed her display of skill. If only Sarah could see their faces.

"How in the hell is that possible?" one of them asked, sounding completely bewildered. Chuck was going to enjoy this, rubbing their noses in it.

Chuck cleared his throat and tried his best to hide the shit-eating grin on his face, "So, guys. You do know that she qualified for Marine Force Recon training, right?" Everyone grew silent, even those trying in vain to scale the wall stopped and turned to look at him. "Yeah. She spent three months training to prepare for her role in the movie 'Survivor's Guilt'. She also does most of her own stunts too. So… we never really stood a chance against her." He could immediately see the shoulders slumping around him. Noticing one of the men who had been particularly smug before this began, Chuck felt bold enough to call him out on it.

"So, um… Blake, was it? What uh… what was it you were gonna give her when she saw you waiting at the finish line?" The man did not seem amused, though the rest of the gathered contestants found it hilarious. Once their fun was over, they all faced the wall, trying to think of a way over it. Chuck had an idea but wasn't sure the rest of the group would go for it.

"I think the best way to get over it is to work together. Since none of us are spider monkeys, like Sarah Walker apparently, I suggest we team up. The guys with the most upper body strength, we push them up the wall, then they can help pull others up and over." There was some grumbling, but most felt that was the best solution. With sets of two men at the bottom of each rope, they pushed a third man up, his feet in their hands, allowing him to use the slippery, muddy rope as a guide to reach the top. One by one, men reached the top, helping to pull others over. Chuck offered to be one of the ones to stay on the ground, as he was one of the taller men in the group.

It was down to the final two men on the ground, Chuck and, as luck would have it, the man that shoved Chuck into the bushes. Being the bigger man, in many regards, Chuck helped him to the top. The third man that had helped, dropped down to make room, leaving 'Mr. Road Rage' at the top and only Chuck remaining on the ground. Before Chuck could talk through a plan with the man at the top of the wall, he gave Chuck a smirk and a mock salute, disappearing from sight.

"Hey!" Chuck exclaimed. He could hear the sound of footfalls on the other side of the wall as the man ran off. "Son of a bitch." Chuck threw his head back and closed his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. He knew he could just go around the wall, but that would be cheating and would get him sent home. Letting out a huff in frustration, he looked at the wall and put his exceptional problem-solving skills to use. He stared at the wall and the dangling ropes and an idea began to formulate. Given that the ropes were hanging in sets of two, Chuck twisted a set of ropes together, typing them together at the bottom in a strong knot. The ropes were still slippery, but Chuck was able to get a hand and foot hold in between the twists of the rope. It was painstaking and rather painful, but he was eventually able to get to the top after nearly five minutes. When he dropped to the ground on the other side, he sat down, flexing his raw and aching hands. Only giving himself a moment to rest, he climbed to his feet and started to jog down the trail.

Chuck was beginning to wear down, having done so much exertion helping people over the wall and then getting himself over the wall, that he was starting to slow. As he rounded a bend in the road, he could see yet another water obstacle in the distance. He sincerely hoped this was the last one because he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Trudging through the waist deep water, he splashed some on his face and head to help cool himself off. It wasn't until he got to the other side, wiping the water from his eyes that he could see a man lying on the bank of the water hole. As if the fates were smiling on him, it was the man that left him to fend for himself. Ain't karma grand.

The man groaned in pain, holding his ankle as he rocked, hissing through his teeth. A 'Family Guy' episode came to mind, but Chuck shook it off. A part of him wanted to leave the guy there, an eye for an eye, as it were. A battle raged within him but, unfortunately, his conscience won.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Chuck stopped near the man, "What happened?"

"I… I stepped in a hole in the bottom of the pond. I twisted my ankle, bad. Can't… can't walk on it." Chuck knew that if the man didn't finish, he'd automatically get sent home. Even though the guy probably deserved it, he should at least get a chance to face the firing squad like the rest of them. Chuck would rather see the guy sent home by Sarah's choice than by a technicality. He mustered all of his resolve and extended a hand to the suffering man. The man looked at his hand, then up at Chuck, confusion spread across his face.

"If you don't finish, you get sent home. So, come on," Chuck demanded, extending his hand again. Reluctantly, the man took his hand and stood with Chuck's help. Chuck put the man's arm around his shoulders, and his own around the back of the man, helping him walk down the path. They must have hobbled for thirty minutes before the finish line came into view. Eventually, when they were nearly at the finish line, the man pushed away from Chuck, limping on his own to cross the finish line. Chuck followed behind, shaking his head in frustration as he finished the race in last place.

Taking a bottle of water that was offered to him, he collapsed against a tree, leaning back against it for support. He took a long drink, emptying half of the bottle before he stopped to take a breath. Everyone was congregated near some tables where food and beverages had been laid out, except for the injured man that was being tended to by the medics on site. Realizing that he should at least be present with the rest of the group in case there was information he needed to hear, he began to push himself up. As he struggled, a large hand appeared, gripping him behind the elbow to aid him in standing. When he got his bearings, Chuck turned to thank the man and saw that it was the Colonel, John Casey.

"Th-thank you, Sir. Colonel… Sir… uh… Mr. Casey," the younger man stammered, feeling rather intimidated by the larger, gruff looking man. The retired colonel smirked, clearly amused by the fact that he could still instill fear in people.

"At ease, Bartowski. Casey will do just fine." Chuck seemed to relax a bit, nodding his understanding.

"Thank you… Casey." Chuck wiped his hands on his pants legs out of nervous habit, but given that they were wet and muddy, it did little to wick away the sweat.

"I saw how you handled yourself out there," Casey continued, looking the younger man up and down. Chuck's eyes grew wide, partly in surprise but mostly in fear. He was certain that a seasoned Marine, like John Casey, would find his performance today laughable. He had come in dead last after all. He swallowed thickly which, again, made the older man smirk.

Casey gestured with his head toward the camera crew that were packing up the drones, "Big brother has eyes everywhere," he added, chuckling to himself. "You did good, kid. Real good." He gave Chuck a hard pat on the shoulder, nearly knocking the younger man over. Casey smirked again and gave an approving nod before walking away.

Chuck stood frozen in place, not entirely certain what had just happened. It almost sounded like a … compliment. Chuck had forgotten about the drones that had likely been following them all afternoon. There were cameras setup along the course that he had seen, in addition to the camera crews that were stationed at the various obstacles. There could have been more, but most of the time he was lost in his own head, trying to focus on the rugged path so as not to trip and kill himself. Casey's comment clearly indicated that people had been watching their progress and therefore everything that had happened on the course. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Mostly, he was feeling self-conscious at his poor performance. Apart from that, he felt he at least acted honorably. Hopefully that counted for something.

After a moment to collect himself, he joined the reset of the contestants for food and more water. The conversation between the contestants was far more subdued, the men likely feeling as tired as Chuck did. Their egos seemed to be cut down to size as well, which could also account for the almost sullen atmosphere.

Once lunch was over, they were provided a dry change of clothes and a plastic bag for their wet clothing. When everyone had changed, they were loaded back on the bus and began their return trip. They hadn't even left the base before the rocking of the bus lulled Chuck to sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a long, hot shower, Sarah took a much-needed nap. While she had easily bested the contestants on the course, it was still hard work and she had a long evening ahead of her. Sarah got dressed and grabbed a snack, just in time for Casey's knock on the door. As always, he was right on time to pick her up. They took the limo to the estate, where she was to meet with Zondra and Roan.

When Sarah entered the guest house, which was serving as makeshift office space for Roan and Zondra, she seemed to walk in on Roan, Zondra and Megan, huddled around a large monitor. The three were laughing at something, nearly falling out of their chairs. Feeling a little left out, Sarah stepped up to take a peek.

"Hey guys. What's so funny?" Immediately the three tried to sober up but failed miserably as they snorted into their hands.

"It's uh… it's footage from today," Zondra confessed, still barely holding in her laughter.

"Footage of who? It better not be me you're laughing at…" Sarah warned, folding her arms over her chest.

"No. No, of course it's not you," Zondra rushed out, "Well… it's kind of about you, I suppose." Sarah raised an eyebrow both in confusion and a bit in aggravation.

"What she's trying to say, my dear, is that while the footage pertains to you, it's not actually of you, if you get my meaning." Seeing that Sarah still seemed perplexed, Roan gave Zondra a wry smile. "Perhaps she should just view the footage for herself. There's hours of it, but we have most of the 'highlights' here," he gestured toward the monitor, getting out of his seat and offering it to Sarah. Reluctantly she sat down and focused on the monitor.

Zondra started playing a scene from earlier in the day. It took Sarah a moment to realize where and when it was taken, but seeing as all the men were clean, it had to have been before the race. The camera was panning across the group of men, then zoomed in to get a tighter shot. The camera must have had a directional mic, because they could hear the conversations of the contestants.

_"She doesn't actually think she can finish this course, does she?"_

_"Stick to your pilates and kale smoothies, sweetheart. Let a man show you how it's done."_

_"She should just wait at the finish line in a bikini. That'll be plenty of incentive."_

_"Wonder what she'll give me when she finds me waiting at the finish line for her?"_

_"I'll show her my 'strength and endurance'."_

It was easy to tell which of the contestants had made these comments, so Sarah made some mental notes for the elimination later. The camera panned further to the right and then panned back to the left toward the starting line. For a brief moment, Sarah caught a glimpse of something interesting.

"Whoa. Roll that back… a little more… Whoa. Stop. Right here. Play it from there," Sarah demanded, leaning in closer to the monitor. As the scene replayed and the camera started to pan further to the right, "aaannnnnd, stop! Wow." Sarah went silent for a moment, but Zondra and Megan let out a long whistle, simultaneously.

"Daammmmn, He looks pissed!" Zondra exclaimed.

"I didn't know Chuck could even make that face. He looks like he wants to rip that guy's arm off and beat him with it," Megan added, looking taken aback.

Sarah, still sat staring at the screen, only responded with, "Yeah….". She seemed deep in thought and Zondra eyed her with a growing smirk.

"Let's just skip ahead," Zondra interrupted, pulling up a clip of a drone flying over the trail. There were several runners spaced out, running through the narrow paths, occasionally obscured by brush. It was easy to spot Chuck, as he was the only one wearing pants and a jacket. He was running along the path, keeping a good pace. Another runner entered the frame, closing in behind Chuck. They watched Chuck move to the side, presumably to let the other man pass. It all seemed fairly ordinary until they saw the man deliberately swerve, slamming his shoulder into Chuck, who flew into the brush.

Sarah leapt to her feet, throwing her hands in the air in disbelief and exasperation. "What a dick! What the hell was that for?"

"I dunno. Maybe… maybe he tripped," Zondra suggested, though she didn't sound very convincing.

"My ass! He did that deliberately. I outta…" Sarah trailed off, sitting down in a huff.

"Let's just skip ahead. I'm sure there's some fun stuff in here," Zondra interjected, fast forwarding through the various feeds. She played some clips of the men falling in the mud or trying to get over the steeplechase. There were many comical scenes and it seemed to soften Sarah's mood. Zondra twisted her lips to the side as she pulled up another clip, this time of the tall, mud covered wall.

"Oh, this outta be good," Sarah chuckled, sitting forward in her seat, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. Roan and Zondra shared a look, only humming their agreement. The cameraman caught footage of Sarah making it over the top of the wall, showcasing all of the men standing, staring in awe. A moment later, Chuck walked into the shot. The camera angle perfectly captured a profile of Chuck as he looked at the wall. Gone was the angry expression of before. In its place was a look of admiration and a bit of a mischievous grin. A voice from off camera chimed in.

_"How in the hell is that possible?"_

Sarah got a wry smile, feeling rather smug about putting all those guys to shame.

_"So, guys. You do know that she qualified for Marine Force Recon training, right? Yeah. She spent three months training to prepare for her role in the movie 'Survivor's Guilt'. She also does most of her own stunts too. So… we never really stood a chance against her."_

Listening to Chuck speak, they could hear the pride in his voice, maybe even a little smugness.

_"So, um… Blake, was it? What uh… what was it you were gonna give her when she saw you waiting at the finish line?"_

"OOOOOO. YES! BURN!" Sarah shouted, pointing at the man on the monitor that had just gotten 'served'. She settled down as she watched in fascination as Chuck organized the men and helped them over the wall. It was her turn to feel a sense of pride, although she wasn't sure why. She barely knew Chuck or any of the guys all that well. Although, some she knew well enough to know she didn't want anything to do with them, especially after seeing this footage. She continued to watch in disbelief as the last man waved goodbye and dropped to the other side, taking off running.

"That mother fucker! Where is he?" Sarah shot up out of her chair, a fire burning in her eyes. "I'll send his ass home right now, in a goddamn bodyba-"

"Whoa! Whoa," Zondra interceded, grabbing Sarah by the shoulders, blocking her exit. "Will you sit down? Just… just sit! Trust me. Sit and watch." She pointed at the monitor, a commanding tone in her voice. Sarah was still fuming, but she gave her friend a knowing glare.

"You've all watched this already. Haven't you?" Megan looked away, trying to hide her smile, Roan was hiding his face in a martini glass and Zondra was twisting her lips to the side, still pointing at the chair. After a long moment, Sarah sat down, huffing in frustration. Zondra rewound the footage so Sarah could see how Chuck made it over the wall.

Skipping to a different clip, they could see the final pool, and the steady stream of men splashing through it on their final leg toward the finish line. A sole runner made his way through the water, but seemed to stumble, plunging into the water. He eventually made his way to the bank on the far side of the pool, where he flopped on his back, holding his leg or ankle. The camera zoomed in and they could clearly see it was the traitorous man, rolling on the ground in pain.

"HA! Ain't karma a bitch?" Sarah declared, sitting back in her chair with her arms folded over her chest. The speed up the footage until Chuck came into view and began to traverse the pool. Zondra returned it to normal play as they watched Chuck approach the man. For a moment, it looked like Chuck would walk past the man, leaving him to suffer his fate. Instead, they all watched in disbelief as Chuck walked up to the man and offered him his hand.

"What… what is he doing?" Sarah asked incredulously. Absentmindedly pinching and pulling at her bottom lip, completely engrossed in the video. They could see an exchange between them, but there was no audio. Finally, the man accepted the offered hand and Chuck put his arm around the man and began to walk him down the trail. They all watched in silence as the men hobbled, slowly making their way to the finish line. Skipping ahead, Zondra played the moment they neared the finish line. When they were nearly there, they saw the man they had now identified as 'Chad Jameson', pushed Chuck away and crossed the finish line ahead of him.

Turning off the monitor, they all sat in silent contemplation, nobody looking at the other. After a long moment, Roan cleared his throat, as if warning of his impending interruption.

"So, Sarah… How's that list coming along?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck stood, once again, on the risers in the large dining room, surrounded by nineteen other men. They were all tired and beaten after the day's events. Chuck felt like he'd gotten hit by a truck and, frankly, just wanted to crawl into bed. The only saving grace was that he was going to be able to see Sarah. Sure, he wouldn't be able to talk to her, at least not unless he was chosen to go home. He supposed that was a possibility, given his rather poor performance on the obstacle course. Casey had made it a point to commend him, but unfortunately, he wasn't the one making the choices as to who would go home.

Alex Forrest walked into the room; the cameras focused on her as she stopped in front of the gathered men. "Good evening, contestants. I'm sure it's been a long and exhausting day for all of you. However, five of you will be chosen tonight to collect your belongings and head home. But, before she makes those announcements, Sarah would like to say a few words about the competition today. Sarah?"

On cue, Sarah walked into the room, wearing a striking red dress and heels. She looked so incredibly beautiful; Chuck actually felt an ache in the pit of his stomach. Sarah stepped up to address the gathering of men, but her smile had been replaced with a stoic, emotionless expression.

"The competition today was not solely about your athletic prowess. In fact, it was less about your physical abilities and more about your determination, your drive to see things through, your… commitment. With that in mind... Blake. Please step forward.: The man begrudgingly stepped down from the risers, though you could tell that he was not surprised.

"You had indicated that there might be something I could 'give you' when I met you at the finish line?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow, challenging him to refute it.

"Whoever said that was misquoting me. They were taking things completely out of context," he argued, trying to play the part of the victim. Sarah just nodded her head, as if considering his claims. Turning her head, she gave a gesture and one of the grips wheeled out a large TV on a stand. Blake's face became ashen as realization hit him. A clip began to play on the TV, drawing everyone's attention.

_"Wonder what she'll give me when she finds me waiting at the finish line for her?"_

"I was quoting you, Blake. While I understand that there is such a thing as 'locker room humor', that doesn't make it any less demeaning. This and your general attitude, are not the qualities that I'm looking for in a partner. Now, there is something you can give me, Blake. Your backstage pass. Hand it over and see yourself out." Blake sheepishly removed his lanyard and handed it to Sarah. He gave her a tight smile and nodded, before leaving the room.

Sarah called the names of four other men, not surprisingly, the ones who had made lewd comments prior to the race. She happily shared their video clips as well, letting them each know exactly why they were going home. When the fifth man left the stage, everyone seemed to sigh in relief, save for Chuck. He was tense, chewing on the inside of his lip, trying to hold his composure. He had wanted that jackass, Chad, to be sent home for all the shit he pulled during the race, but Chuck supposed that was the way life worked. People didn't always get the punishments they deserved, nor did good people receive their earned rewards.

"Before we conclude for the evening, I have one last item of business," Sarah continued, surprising the contestants, Chuck included. "The actions of two individuals stood out among the rest. They represent the best and the worst of the behavior I have seen displayed today. One, among you, has shown a tremendous amount of humility, determination and compassion. He competed with honor, not leaving a fellow competitor behind, but helping him to succeed. Being able to count on someone to have your back is a trait I value greatly. So, I'd like to thank ... Chuck for demonstrating those values to all of us." Sarah gestured to a dumbfounded Chuck, who stood mouth agape. His Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed, his face and ears growing flush. A number of the men on the risers clapped for him, turning to give him a nod of approval. Chuck had to avert his gaze, embarrassed by the attention. In doing so, he missed the smile Sarah gave him before turning to address the rest of the group.

"In stark contrast, there was also one among you that embodied all that goes against those values." Sarah turned to the large video monitor, and on cue, it began to play clips of events that transpired that day. Chuck was forced to relive the moments where Chad had pushed him into the bushes, left him behind and the climbing wall, and, finally, when he stopped to help Chad to the finish line, only to be snubbed again. Chuck's anger was starting to bubble up as he watched the events unfold. When the screen went dark, Sarah cleared her throat, pulling Chuck's attention to her. He could see her icy glare and it made him actually shiver at the sight. He'd seen Sarah Walker exhibit many emotions on film, but this must be what the real Sarah Walker looks like when she is pissed off, and it seemed infinitely more terrifying.

"Chad Jameson, you are underhanded, deceitful and vindictive. You have shown yourself to be a truly ugly and despicable person. A person that I could never be in any sort of relationship with. While I have selected the five contestants that I believed should go home this evening, I'm taking the liberty to make an exception. So…" Sarah paused, shooting her icy glare directly at Chad, "I'm sending you home. Return your pass and get out," she demanded, with no small amount of venom in her voice.

True to form, Chad shoved his way past the contestants in front of him as he hobbled down the risers. Throwing the pass on the floor at Sarah's feet, he grumbled unintelligibly as he attempted to storm out of the room, but with his sprained ankle, it was far less dramatic. There was even some snickering from the other contestants as they watched him go. Keeping her composure, Sarah cleared her throat and took a cleansing breath. She looked up directly at Chuck, holding his gaze for just a moment. He couldn't help but suck in a breath in surprise, her eyes the color of cornflowers, beaming in the bright camera lights. He could swear he saw the corners of her mouth curl up, just a little before she turned her attention to the rest of the group.

"Thank you, gentlemen, for your hard work today. Get plenty of rest. We have another outing tomorrow. Good night." Sarah waved her goodbye and exited the room.

"Good night gentlemen," Alex added. "We'll see you in the morning." With that, Roan called "Cut" and the staff began to busy themselves. Chuck just stood on the riser for a long moment, as the world seemed to hurry around him. He didn't know when he had stopped breathing but now he found himself struggling to catch his breath. Not only had he made it through another day, despite coming in last at the competition, but he felt somehow vindicated. Maybe people did get what they deserved, sometimes.

* * *

A/N2: So that was an action packed day. Lots happening and five - NO six!- more contestants set home. At least Chuck's deeds didn't go unnoticed. It's always satisfying to see people get exactly what they deserve. Stay tuned for Chapter 7 to see if Chuck gets what he deserves...

A/N3: I really appreciate all of your reviews, so much. Please keep them coming. I wish I had more time to reply to each of you, but know that I read them all and they spur me on to keep writing. Until next chapter my friends...

Joe


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So, here we are on day three and fourteen contestants have made it through. Yesterday's obstacle course was grueling, bringing out people's true natures. Thankfully, Chuck's true nature had shown through. Let's see what adventures await Sarah and our contestants.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 7

Groaning, Sarah blinked open one eye to read the clock on her nightstand. 7:33 AM. It was far too early, but she had already slapped the snooze button more times than she should have. It was late when she was dropped off at home last night. She had to stay after the backstage pass ceremony to shoot some follow-up segments and discuss the next day's events. When the limo dropped her off, Casey insisted that he make a sweep of her home and perimeter as a safety precaution before leaving. He even waited outside her door for her to activate the home's security system. After a much-needed shower, she fell into bed.

The day had been long and emotionally draining, but despite all of that, she still found it hard to get to sleep. Sarah couldn't get her mind to stop churning, thinking about the events of the week so far. The meet and greets were largely a jumble of words she couldn't recall. They played through her mind like she was talking to Charlie Brown's teacher, an unintelligible noise. That was until she met Chuck.

She could still see the look on his face when he rounded the corner to greet her for the first time. The unabashed surprise and excitement read like a billboard across his whole body. She was almost afraid he was going to faint. Then the way he rambled, spiraling out of control as he tried to introduce himself, she found it rather ...cute. When she shook his hand, it was … different. At least it was different than any of the dozens of hands she'd shaken already that day, and infinitely better. Far better than the hug attempts that some of the contestants tried to get away with. Chuck's touch was almost electric, like there was a mild, comforting current flowing between them. She was still trying to make sense of it. Maybe it was just the nervous energy they were both experiencing, or it could have just been her imagination. Though, when he shook her hand again, just before they parted ways, she remembered feeling it again. Perhaps she hadn't imagined it.

Then there was yesterday's obstacle course challenge. It had been fun to prove herself against all the contestants. Watching the camera footage of the race had been very enlightening. She had expected a certain amount of locker room talk. Hell, she and Zondra had made a number of lewd comments in regards to some of the contestants, though just between themselves. However, the things that some of the men were saying were offensive and chauvinistic. Especially the first five eliminated last night.

Then there was Chad. She had watched in outrage at the way he treated Chuck. Chad was being blatantly hateful toward Chuck, yet he turned the other cheek every time. She liked to think of herself as a good person, but she wasn't certain if she could have been as forgiving as Chuck. Maybe… maybe because it was against Chuck that made it seem all the more heinous? Preying on his good nature, his kindness. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she decided that these thoughts were too deep for this early in the morning.

Forcing herself out of bed, she ambled down to the kitchen for some much needed "Go Juice". She practically laid on the counter as the coffee brewed. Thankfully, the Keurig didn't take long, and she immediately began drinking the dark, bitter elixir of life. By the time the cup was empty, she had gotten dressed and was preparing to start her day. They had outings planned for today, so there would be no rest for the wicked.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The contestants were lined up in front of the house, cameras rolling, when Alex Forrest appeared, stepping up to address the gathered men.

"Good morning gentlemen. After the physical challenge yesterday, today will be the first in a series of group outings. To tell you more about what's in store for you today, let's welcome Sarah." Alex turned and gestured toward the archway that Sarah was now stepping through. Breathtaking as ever, she was wearing black jeans, a sleeveless, white, button down blouse and black, open-toed heels. They had indicated that the dress for the day was to be casual, but even her 'casual' looked amazing. She stepped up to stand near Alex and turned to face the group.

"Good morning, guys," she began, scanning the crowd. "many of you may not know this," her gaze met Chuck's, her smile brightening, "but I'm active in a number of charitable causes." She broke eye contact with him, moving on to address the group at large. "The Make-A-Wish Foundation is one of those. When my schedule allows, I like to visit hospitals wherever I am and meet with the children there who are battling illness. So, today we'll visit the pediatric ward of two area hospitals."

Alex stepped forward and took over., "You'll be divided into two groups and shuttled to the chosen hospital, where you'll meet up with Sarah. You will accompany her, much as a boyfriend might when she makes similar public appearances. Sarah, we'll let you get a head start and your first group of gentlemen will follow behind shortly." With that the cameras cut, and the production staff began to busy themselves.

Sarah looked for Zondra to figure out if she needed to leave now, or if she should wait. Eventually, she found her in a conversation with Megan, her assistant, and Roan, the director. Not wanting to interrupt what seemed like an animated discussion, she stood back and waited. They passed some papers between them until it finally seemed that Roan understood whatever Zondra and Megan were trying to convey to him. It must have been humorous to boot, but now that the conversation seemed to be at a close, she approached them.

"Ah. Sarah," called Zondra, waving her over. "I think we're ready to have you hop in the limo and head to the first hospital. I just need to make some logistical changes here with the shuttles for the guys and we'll follow behind. You'll have a cameraman in the limo with you on the ride over. He'll do a little interview, just talking about why these visits are important to you, what you hope to learn from the guys while you're there. That sort of thing. He'll give you some prompts if you need help. Sydney's already at the first location getting things prepared. She'll be waiting for you." Sarah nodded her understanding and headed toward the limo.

Before she could reach the door, Casey was there, like some sort of ninja appearing out of nowhere. He had done such a good job of watching from a distance that she hardly knew he was around.

"Walker." He nodded at her, opening the back door of the limo, allowing her to get in.

"Thanks Casey. You move pretty quickly for a big guy," Sarah interjected with a smirk as she slid into the back. The comment warranted a grunt from her bodyguard, who closed the door and got into the front passenger seat.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck was lining up to get onto the shuttle when he heard his name called from behind.

"Chuck! Hold up," called Megan, rushing up to him. He stepped out of the line to approach her, curious to see what was wrong. "There's been a change. We need you on the second shuttle instead. We're gonna swap you and James. So, that will give you a couple of hours to hang out before you have to leave."

"Oh. Ok. Um… why the change? Is something the matter?" he asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Zondra and Roan just think that the mix is better. That's all. Nothing to worry about. We'll see ya Chuck." Megan waved as she rushed off to join Zondra, who had been escorting James, his replacement contestant for the first group. Chuck waved and Zondra waved in return, giving him a small smile. He couldn't get close enough to say anything to her before she and Megan were off.

Chuck felt a little bummed at having to wait even longer to see Sarah. He was curious what these hospital visits would be like. Would they be expected to interact with the kids as well? Would he have any chance to get close to her, talk with her maybe? He had seen videos of other celebrities visiting hospitals, talking to or even entertaining sick children. It was an admirable cause and probably meant a lot to the kids.

He knew that once the other contestants got around Sarah, the chest puffing would reach new and even more ridiculous heights. That wasn't his style and he wasn't going to stoop to their level. If that was what Sarah really wanted in a romantic partner, then he clearly wasn't a good fit. He just hoped that he didn't make a fool of himself.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The limo driver dropped Sarah and Casey off at the main entrance to the hospital, where Sydney, Zondra's other assistant, met them with a camerawoman. They filmed a small segment before heading inside. There was a brief moment where security had stopped Casey, but after some grunting and credentials were shown, the hospital security was quite apologetic and allowed them through.

"OK, Sarah. We're going to head up to the seventh floor. There's a private consultation room where we've arranged for you to talk with some of the doctors in the pediatric wing. Some of them expressed that they'd like to extend their thanks. I think this will be a great opportunity for you to ask the doctors how people can do more, spur some community involvement. Even let them tell some stories." Sydney looked at Sarah with a little apprehension, hoping that there wouldn't be a lot of pushback from the celebrity.

"I like that. That'll be good. Use the show to get some much-needed P.R. for the plight of these kids and the need for help. One thing I will NOT allow is for these kids to be exploited in any way. If I sense that the show is trying to make money off the suffering of these kids, I'll pull the plug on this thing so fast…" Sydney looked like a deer in headlights. She was just an underling, so had zero say in the production. Realizing that, Sarah took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. Once she had calmed herself, she gave the younger woman a tight smile.

"Sorry. I know you have no control over what they do, but you can pass that along for me." Sydney nodded her head emphatically. When the elevator dinged on the seventh floor, Sydney looked relieved, almost clambering to get out.

"Don't break her, Walker. You might need her to get coffee later," Casey interjected, nearly making Sarah jump out of her skin. The large man was always so quiet, she kept forgetting he was there. He tried to contain the amused look on his face but was failing. Sarah could only chuckle, shaking her head at herself and followed after Sydney.

In the private consultation room, Sarah met with several doctors: a pediatrician, pediatric surgeon and pediatric oncologist. Each, in turn, thanked her for the visit, citing that it would do wonders to lift the children's spirits. They were also grateful for a chance to tell stories about how people's contributions, even those that could only volunteer time, meant so much in the healing process. More than once there were tearful moments during a heartfelt story or words of gratitude from the doctors. It was all a little overwhelming.

By this time, Zondra and Roan were on site, helping to guide the stories and dialogue to get the most out of the limited time they had with the doctors. Just as Sarah thought they were done, Zondra interrupted.

"Sorry, Sarah. We've got one more doctor you need to meet with. This is the last one, I promise. Then you can meet up with the guys and visit with the kids." Zondra had an odd smile that Sarah couldn't quite place, but she decided to not push the matter. If there was another doctor that wanted to tell their story, she would happily allow them to use the show as their forum. Zondra stepped out of the room and ushered in the doctor, closing the door behind her.

Sarah stood and offered her hand to the doctor, "Hi. I'm Sarah Walker. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Wow. Of course you are. Oh my God. Just…. W-Wow! Really, the… the pleasure's all mine. I'm Dr. Ellie Bartowski. I'm-I'm the neurologist on staff for the pediatric wing. I can't tell you how wonderful it is to meet you. It's amazing that you take the time out of your schedule to visit these kids. Just your being here helps bring some much-needed attention to the struggles of these children and their families."

"It's my pleasure. Really." It was at that moment that something struck Sarah. Something in the woman's eyes. Then the name, embroidered on her coat and printed in bold on her hospital ID. 'BARTOWSKI'. "I'm… I'm sorry. Your last name is Bartowski? Are you… are you related to a 'Chuck Bartowski', by chance?"

The older doctor got a look of panic on her face. "Oh no. Do you… do you have a restraining order against him? Was he stalking you? I knew he's a huge fan, but I never thought…. Miss Walker, my little brother is a good man. A little nerdy – OK, a lot nerdy - and often misguided, but he's a really good man." Sarah couldn't help but burst into laughter. It seemed that spiraling was a family trait and the way she described Chuck seemed to fit him to a "T".

"No. No, Dr. Bartowski. Nothing like that at all. I um… I had a chance to meet him the other day. Let me say, he's made … quite the impression." Sarah smiled, shaking her head in amusement.

"Please. Call me Ellie. And… by 'impression', you don't literally mean 'impressions', do you? Because I warned him to never, ever do those impressions in public again. I swear, I raised him better than that, he just gets easily flustered and starts spiraling out of control. When he met you I'm sure it was off the charts." Sarah burst into another fit of laughter, unable to control herself. The thought of Chuck breaking out into impressions while spiraling just made the laughter bubble out of her.

"No. There were no impressions. And did you say 'raised'? Did I hear that correctly?" She sobered up, looking at Ellie questioningly.

"Oh. Right. I uh… I did say that, didn't I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up," she stammered, looking rather sheepish.

"No. It's alright. He didn't really mention it, but I'm interested to hear about it," Sarah jumped in, sounding quite intrigued.

"I'm sure he didn't. He doesn't like to talk about it. When… when he was about nine, our mother left. It was tough for all of us, but him especially. He had broken something of our mother's just before and he blamed himself for her leaving. It obviously had nothing to do with him, but he didn't understand that at the time. After that, our father more or less checked out. Even when he was around, he really wasn't, if you know what I mean. A few years later, he left too, leaving Chuck and me alone. We stayed with our grandmother, but she was in no shape, physically or mentally, to take care of us, so we were pretty much on our own. When she passed, I was old enough that I moved out and took Chuck with me."

"Oh my God. That's … that's terrible," Sarah gasped, covering her mouth.

"It wasn't all bad. Sure, there were challenges, but we had each other. He was a brilliant and resourceful kid. He had school and computers to keep him out of trouble. He helped bring in extra money by fixing computers around the apartment complex, though a lot of the work he did for free, especially for those he knew couldn't afford it. He just liked to help people. He still does." Ellie smiled with a look of pride. She let out a sigh before continuing. "I mean, I think we turned out OK. I went to UCLA and became a neurologist. Chuck got a full scholarship to Stanford, graduating with honors. He'd have done it almost a year earlier if it weren't for that bitch, Jill," Ellie grumbled, almost as if she were merely talking to herself.

Sarah was quite taken aback by all this new information about the man she barely knew. What he had gone through to get where he was now was remarkable. Perhaps getting all this background information was cheating, considering that he was a contestant on the show, but she just couldn't help it. She wanted to know as much as she could about this man, even more so now that she had learned so much from his sister. Then the name caught her attention.

"Jill?" Sarah asked, furrowing her brow in confusion. Ellie's eyes grew as wide as saucers, her face appearing to pale a little.

"Did... did I say Jill?" Her voice was much higher pitched, sounding a bit strangled. She cleared her throat, fidgeting with her coat as if to find a distraction. "I'm so sorry. Here I am going on about this stuff. I'm sure you have no interest in listening to me go on about all of this. I mean you're… you're Sarah Walker. You couldn't possibly be…"Ellie trailed off. Sarah just sat quietly, staring at the woman, waiting for her to continue, her expression never changing. Apparently, the staring became too much and Ellie began to speak again.

"He can't know I told you this. He would kill me." Sarah just gave Ellie the universal sign for zipping her lips, a mischievous smile growing on both of their faces. "OK. Well, Chuck has always had … self-confidence issues. I'd hoped that once he went off to college, he'd meet more people with common interests. Bring him out of his shell, you know. Well, his junior year, he did meet someone. A woman named Jill. She was the first girl he ever ... dated. He fell hard and fast for her. Too fast, if you ask me. They dated for about a year and he even talked about proposing after graduation. Well, he got out of class early one day and thought to surprise her at her apartment off campus. That's when he found her with someone else in a very… compromising position. Needless to say, he was devastated. He went through a rough few years. We call it the 'Blue period' because the 'moping around and shutting yourself away from the world period' doesn't roll off the tongue quite as well." Both women burst into laughter for a long moment before they sobered.

"I tried to get him to start seeing people again. I'd throw parties and invite my single friends or I'd set him up on dates with women I knew from work. They were all disasters. I even set him up with some online dating sites. That's when he made me butt out. He just buried himself in work, so he'd forget about it. It wasn't until his friend Morgan…" It was at that moment all the color drained from Ellie's face. Sarah peered at her with concern, noticing the abrupt stop to her story and then her expression changing as if she might be sick.

"Ellie?" The doctor buried her face in her hands and began to chant.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God, ohmygodohmygodohmygod… I can't believe this is happening. I…. you…" Ellie lifted her head to look at Sarah. "You just met him the other day and you're… you're you and… Oh God."

"I don't understand. What's wrong?" Sarah was beginning to think the older Bartowski had lost her mind.

"It's you. You're her. The… the… the celebrity." She looked around conspiratorially before leaning in close to Sarah. "Off Screen Romance. You met him because of the show. And now I've just said...Oh my God. He's gonna kill me. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut?" Ellie buried her face in her hands again, groaning with embarrassment and regret.

"Hey. Hey. It's OK," Sarah reassured her, placing a hand on her arm. "For one, I don't think he knows I'm here. At least at this hospital. Plus, I can have them delete the footage... wait." Sarah had been so engrossed in her conversation with Ellie that it never dawned on her. There was no camera in the room. "Why would there not be a camera in the- OK. I get it."

Sarah let out an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes. She stood up and flung the door open. It was almost comical how Zondra tried to play off almost falling to the floor. "You set this whole thing up, didn't you?" Sarah looked around and, seeing as how there were several people milling about, she pulled Zondra into the room and closed the door. "How long have you been planning this little meeting?"

"Look, Sarah. It's not what you think…"

"It looks to me like you purposefully staged this meeting so I would get privileged information about one of the contestants," Sarah exclaimed, folding her arms across her chest.

"O-ok. So, it is what it looks like. But we weren't filming it. This all just ...fell into our laps. I didn't realize until this morning when Megan was showing me the names of the doctors we were going to interview. Then I pulled up Chuck's paperwork and he listed his sister, one 'Ellie Bartowski' as his emergency contact. So, you see, it was kismet. How could I pass this up?"

"Z, you can't use any of this for the show. Anything you may have heard, you can't use it. Promise me. Promise me!" Sarah demanded, looking irate.

"Whoa. Whoa. Don't get your panties all in a bunch. That's not what this was about. If he talks about it on camera, then I'll use it, and ONLY then. That's why I purposefully removed the camera. Look… I can't share his audition tapes with you until after the show is over. But he did touch on some things, things I don't think he'd have the courage to tell you. So, I thought that maybe if I got you in the room with his sister…."

"But why? Doesn't this give him an unfair advantage, with me learning more about him than any of the others?"

"Oh, come on. You know those other assclowns will talk about themselves until they're blue in the face. You'd learn more about them than you'd ever care to know. Chuck on the other hand, he seems to hate talking about himself. You'd likely never find out all these things about him. And these are really good things. You're only fooling yourself if you think I haven't seen the way you two are together. Or the way you look at him, or talk about him or…"

"OK. OK. I get your point. Still, I need to try to be objective. There are thirteen other guys that deserve a fair chance as well," Sarah explained, sitting in her chair with a huff.

"I agree," Ellie interjected, causing Sarah and Zondra to snap their heads to look at her. "What? I do." The flat looks that both women gave her showed they weren't convinced. "OK, I'm biased, I'll admit that. But I know what an amazing man he is. Truth be told, I don't think you can really appreciate that fact until you see what all these other guys have to offer. Only then will you see just how special Chuck is in comparison. Is he the right man for you? I honestly don't know. Only you can answer that. Would he move the moon and the stars to make you happy? Of that, I have no doubt. He's a pretty simple guy when it comes down to it. He wants to love and be loved. That's it. If you want someone who will stand beside you through thick and thin, Chuck's your guy. I only ask that if you can't be that for him, just let him go." Her words and the pleading look on Ellie's face, coupled with the stories that Ellie had shared, nearly brought Sarah to tears. Instead, she bit her bottom lip and nodded her agreement. Sarah and Ellie stood, and after an awkward moment, the two hugged.

"So, Zondra. Can she walk with us on our visit?" Sarah asked, gesturing toward Ellie. Zondra gave her a smirk, nodding her approval. "Alright then, let's go."

* * *

A/N2: Thanks to everyone for reading and taking the time to review or comment in the Chuck Fanfiction Facebook group. If you aren't a member of the Facebook group, I highly recommend it. There are tons of discussions, polls, more polls, sharing story ideas and more. It really is a great group of people.

I apologize if I haven't gotten time to send you a personal reply to your review, but I promise I do read them all. The response to this story has been very surprising but I am enjoying hearing from so many of you. Please keep sending me your comments. It is very inspiring.

Until next time.

Joe


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Welcome back! In our last installment, Sarah got a surprise meeting with Ellie Bartowski, giving Sarah the inside scoop on the enigma that is 'Chuck'. Let's meet back up with Sarah to see how the hospital visits are going.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 8

Sarah, Zondra, Megan and Casey slid into the back of the limo. Everyone was silent, the only sound being the hum of the engine as they pulled away from Westside Medical Center. Nobody spoke for a few minutes, just sitting in the awkward silence.

"Well, that sucked," Casey stated, seeming at least slightly amused by the whole ordeal. The three women in the back with him snorted in unison.

"God, you can say that again," Sarah agreed. "Could they have made this outing any more about themselves if they tried? I mean, seriously. Casey, if you hadn't escorted that guy out, the one that told that little girl to stop interrupting him because he was trying to talk to me… all that camera footage would have been exhibit one at the murder trial." That garnered laughter from the other passengers.

"What about that other guy? What was his name? Michael? Anyway, he stood there preening, then asked that little kid if his hair looked OK. The little boy was recovering from chemo, all his hair is gone and this jackass comes up to ask a question like that? Who does that?" Megan was livid, which was very much out of character for her normally bubbly personality.

"This whole outing was a shit show. However, it will definitely give the audience plenty of reasons to applaud if those guys get sent home," Zondra added. Sarah gave her friend a flat look, her expression practically screamed 'seriously?'.

"OK. OK. 'When' they get sent home," she amended, smirks growing across both of their faces. "You have to admit, they weren't all bad. They weren't great, but they weren't bad." Sarah just shrugged, not really caring enough to respond. She just laid her head back and closed her eyes.

Sarah was tempted, for a moment, to just scrap the visit to the next hospital. If she did that, she'd miss her chance to see Chuck. Her visit with Ellie and having the chance to walk around with her, talking with all the children, had been the highlight of the day so far. She really liked Ellie a lot. She was smart, caring and funny. Before leaving, Sarah exchanged numbers with Ellie, promising to get together, regardless of the show's outcome.

Zondra looked up from her phone and addressed the car. "Sydney has everything set at the next hospital. She even spoke with hospital security, Casey. Your other man is there as well, so there shouldn't be any hassles this time." Casey's grunt seemed acknowledgement enough, and the car went silent again until they reached the next hospital.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck stared out through the tinted window of the Mercedes Sprinter, absentmindedly counting the telephone poles as they passed by. The din of the chatter in the van had become white noise that he tried to tune out. He had no interest in taking part in their boasting or one upmanship. Aside from the fact that it was juvenile - and that's saying something coming from a guy that wore graphic t-shirts and read comic books - he really didn't have anything to contribute. He had no 'conquests' to brag about, not that he would if he did. His only real relationship had been a disaster, ending in heartbreak, and nobody was interested in hearing about that.

His mind wandered to thoughts of their destination. He was quite familiar with hospitals, having visited Ellie on many occasions. He'd even played Santa Claus one Christmas for the pediatric wing at West Side Medical. Ellie had coerced him into it, but it had been a lot of fun and spiritually rewarding. The question was, how should he behave in this scenario? Since this was supposed to simulate the sorts of events that Sarah would go to with her significant other in tow, how should he react in that situation? She was the celebrity, so they wanted to see her, obviously. They likely didn't care about who was with her, especially if they weren't a celebrity as well. Should he fade into the background, letting her take the spotlight? That seemed like the natural thing to do. Not necessarily to abandon her, but step back into the wings, as it were, observing from afar. He shouldn't be the wallflower though. He would have to be involved, show interest in the things she was interested in. That was what couples were supposed to do, right? He could be supportive, have her back when she needed it. He was good at talking to people, just as long as it wasn't about himself. He'd just have to play it by ear, gauge the situation when he got there.

The van slowed to a stop at the main entrance of Children's Hospital Los Angeles. They were ushered out of the van by the show's staff, then greeted in the lobby by Sydney. She explained the ground rules, much like a middle school field trip. Basically, be considerate, don't touch things and keep quiet. Most school age kids could manage that, but he doubted this group could. Thankfully the elevators were rather large, allowing them to accommodate all the contestants in one car. When they reached the fifth floor, they filed out into the waiting area, where Sarah was waiting to greet them. Naturally, there were a number of cameras present, filming the encounter from multiple angles.

They were led down the hall and through a series of automatic doors until they found themselves outside two, large patient common areas. They allowed the children to congregate and spend time with others, to play and socialize. Some of the children were in beds that had been wheeled in, others in wheelchairs, walkers or crutches. As he looked around the rooms, he could see that some of the children appeared to be quite pale and sickly, while others seemed perfectly healthy, save for an IV or monitor leads connected to them. It pulled at his heartstrings to see them, knowing the hardships they were facing. He couldn't imagine being a parent and having to see your child in a place like this. Although, he supposed, it was good to know that a place like this exists, and that people like Sarah were doing their best to help them.

When Sarah walked into the first room, the cheers from the kids were uplifting, to say the least. The surprise and excitement seemed to allow them to forget their troubles, if only for the moment. He could see the smile on Sarah's face as well. She looked genuinely happy, from her brilliant smile to the gleam in her eyes. He stood back and watched her greet the children one at a time, hugging them when possible, shaking or holding their hands when not. This wasn't 'smile for the cameras' Sarah Walker, it was Sarah Walker unfiltered, and it was a sight to behold.

The other contestants began to mingle, though most just hovered around Sarah, barely giving her any room to breath. It was so bad that they were even getting in the way of her visiting with the kids. Not wanting to add to that mess, he stepped into the adjacent room, where Sarah and her 'entourage' had yet to visit. There were six children in the room, some playing on cell phones or tablets, another coloring at a craft table and the last girl was laying in a bed, picking at a ukulele. She seemed to be practicing cords and the one least engrossed in their task, so he made his way over toward her bed. The girl didn't seem to notice as she was focused on her finger placement on the neck of the instrument.

"I see you're a fan of music," Chuck began, pulling up a chair to sit down beside her bed. The girl looked up in surprise, searching the room, uncertain of what was going on. Sensing her apprehension, he smiled and extended his hand. "I'm Chuck. It was getting kinda crowded in the other room. Plus, I was interested to hear you play."

Timidly, she accepted his hand, shaking it gingerly, "I'm Kailey. Kailey Miller."

"It's great to meet you Kailey. I'm Chuck Bartowski, but you can just call me Chuck. So, Kailey, do you play or are you still learning?" he asked, gesturing to the small instrument. She followed his gaze with a sad look on her face.

"I used to play and sing, but I had a brain tumor," she confessed, turning her head to allow him to see the previously obscured side of her head, shaved with a long scar that looked to be still healing. Chuck hissed in sympathy. He could tell that Kailey, who appeared to be about twelve or thirteen, seemed embarrassed by it.

"Just think of the cool stories you'll be able to tell about how you got that scar. You know, battling a Thuggee cult in India, fighting a honey badger and winning, or… buttering some toast and the knife slipped." With that, she burst into laughter, shaking her head at the ridiculous ideas. Once she sobered, Chuck continued, "So, did the tumor cause you to lose the ability to play? Or is it the after effects of the surgery?"

"It's from the surgery. They said I'll have to relearn a lot of things like walking, singing… playing the ukulele," she added, raising the instrument for emphasis.

"Well, I can see you're doing a pretty good job with those cords. I'm sure it's frustrating, but you'll get it. I have faith." She gave him a small smile, ducking her head.

"Thanks. I just miss hearing it, you know. Playing, and being able to sing along with it…" she trailed off, looking forlorn.

"Well, if you'd like … I could play something for you," Chuck offered, giving a small shrug. Kailey's face lit up, a grin growing across her face.

"Really? You… you know how to play?" Her excitement was growing as she adjusted herself in the bed.

"I dabble a little. I'm a complete hack, but I can string a few cords together." He shrugged, giving her a self-deprecating smile. She thrust the ukulele at him, pulling her hands back into her lap, wringing them in excitement.

"So, what would you like to hear?" He began strumming and plucking, checking that it was in tune.

"I don't care. Anything," she quickly replied, watching him in fascination. He nodded, then looked at the ceiling, squinting an eye in contemplation.

"Ok. I think I've got one. Feel free to hum or sing along if you know it… and you're able," he amended, giving an apologetic wince. She only smiled, nodding emphatically. He began to strum on the ukulele, which looked almost comical in contrast to his tall frame and broad shoulders.

_"I know  
__You belong to somebody new  
__But Tonight, you belong to me  
__Although  
__We're apart, your part of my heart  
__And tonight, you belong to me_

_Way down by the stream  
__How sweet it will seem  
__Once more just to dream  
__In the moonlight_

_My honey I know  
__With the dawn  
__That you will be gone  
__But tonight, you belong to me  
__Way down, way down along the stream  
__How very, very sweet it will seem  
__Once more just to dream in the silvery moonlight_

_My honey I know  
__With the dawn, that you will be gone  
__But tonight you belong to me  
__Just to little old me"_

When he finished with a gooey flourish, the room erupted in applause. To his surprise, all of the children had stopped what they were doing to listen. In addition, there was a cameraman, a doctor and a few nurses that had wandered in to listen as well. He sheepishly waved, blushing from the attention. Turning back to Kailey, the smile on her face was completely worth any amount of embarrassment. He knew exactly why Sarah did this. It wasn't just about the joy you might give to them, it was also about the joy they gave in return.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah's curiosity was piqued at the sound of an instrument playing. She was trying to push away the sounds of the other contestants, James in particular, who felt the need to constantly interrupt her while she was talking to the children. She put on a smile and addressed the young boy she was crouched down talking to.

"Logan, it was really good to meet you. I'm so happy that you get to go home soon. Take care, OK?" She leaned in, giving him a hug which he returned, grunting, as he squeezed her with what strength he had. She pulled away chuckling, brushing his hair back as she stood to her full height. Before she could even turn, James was right at her shoulder, trying to relate some story of a football injury he had in college. Holding back the exasperated sigh she wanted to let out, she just raised her hand, signaling him to stop.

"Will you excuse me for a minute?" Not waiting for his answer, Sarah turned and started to follow the sound of the music. A small group was starting to gather, and as she pushed her way through, she could now make out singing.

_"Way down by the stream  
__How sweet it will seem  
__Once more just to dream  
__In the moonlight"_

Peeking between nurses and orderlies, and over the heads of a few children, she could see into the adjacent room. Sitting up in bed was a young girl, likely in her early teens, staring in wide-eyed amazement at none other than Chuck. He was seated in a chair that had been pulled up beside the bed. He was singing and strumming away on a small ukulele, that looked comically small in his large frame. His voice was beautiful, so smooth and clear, making his singing seem so effortless. Something inside fluttered as she watched him, being careful to hide herself behind people. She didn't want him to catch sight of her. Like watching a majestic animal in its natural habitat, she wanted to see Chuck, witness him interact with people without the added stress of being watched by her.

_"My honey I know  
__With the dawn  
__That you will be gone  
__But tonight, you belong to me_

_Way down, way down along the stream  
__How very, very sweet it will seem  
__Once more just to dream in the silvery moonlight_

_My honey I know  
__With the dawn, that you will be gone  
__But tonight you belong to me  
__Just to little old me"_

When he finished, Sarah recognized the look on the girl's face. She'd seen that same look many times on the faces of children she'd visited; the look of joy. She imagined that's what her face looked like too. She just couldn't help but smile at him. Sarah joined in as everyone around her clapped, being careful to remain hidden. His look of embarrassment was so adorable and genuine. He looked legitimately surprised, not the false modesty that people show when they do things simply for the adoration. No, Chuck did this to turn a tear into a smile, brightening an otherwise gloomy and frightening experience for this girl and those around her. Hell, even Sarah felt lighter, happier.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Play another one," came the urgings of the other children, parroted by the adults in the room as well. Chuck looked at Kailey, raising an eyebrow to get her input. With bright eyes and a beaming smile, she put her hands together, as if praying, practically begging him to continue. He gave her a wink and nodded.

"Ok. One more. Hmmm, what to play?" Chuck looked up at the ceiling, tapping his forefinger on his chin. "Oh! I've got one. This is one of my favorites." Chuck cleared his throat and the room went silent, only a few whispers could be heard from the hallway outside.

_"You with the sad eyes  
__Don't be discouraged, oh I realize  
__It's hard to take courage  
__In a world full of people  
__You can lose sight of it all  
__The darkness inside you  
__Can make you feel so small_

_Show me a smile then  
__Don't be unhappy  
__Can't remember when  
__I last saw you laughing  
__This world makes you crazy  
__And you've taken all you can bear  
__Just call me up  
__'Cause I will always be there_

_And I see your true colors  
__Shining through  
__I see your true colors  
__And that's why I love you"_

As Chuck began this round of the chorus, much to his surprise, Kailey began to sing. It was a bit raspy at first, but gained strength as she continued. Chuck nodded his encouragement, singing along with her, but let her carry the song.

_"So don't be afraid, to let them show  
__Your true colors  
__True colors are beautiful_

___I see your true colors  
__Shining through (true colors)  
__I see your true colors  
__And that's why I love you  
__So don't be afraid, to let them show  
__Your true colors  
__True colors are beautiful (are beautiful)  
__Like a rainbow  
__Oh oh oh oh oh like a rainbow"_

As the song trailed off, the room fell into silence. Chuck and Kailey just smiled knowingly at one another. Chuck stood and gave the girl a hug, which she returned, crying into his shoulder. All at once, the silence was shattered by the applause and whistles of a much larger audience, which had apparently amassed during his encore. Chuck didn't pull away from the girl, letting Kailey release him when she was ready, using his body to shield her from the onlookers as she composed herself.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Standing in rapt silence, Sarah and the growing group of onlookers watched as Chuck pondered his next song choice. She cracked a smile when he jumped, getting a revelation as to what song to sing. He was just so goofy and carefree, not seeming to be concerned if he looked a little silly or foolish. It was so refreshing.

He adjusted himself and brought the ukulele up to his chest to begin playing. Within the first few cords, Sarah knew exactly what song it was, a gasp escaping before she could cover her mouth. Tears burned at the back of her eyes as she tried desperately to hold them in. Her mind flashed to the night of their first meeting. His simple, yet intimate, question about her favorite movie, her guilty pleasure. She couldn't believe he asked that, and even more unbelievable was that she had told him. The song 'True Colors' was her favorite song of that movie, and here he was, playing it for this young girl. For all of these people. For her.

_"You with the sad eyes  
__Don't be discouraged, oh I realize  
__It's hard to take courage  
__In a world full of people  
__You can lose sight of it all  
__The darkness inside you  
__Can make you feel so small"_

His voice was so pure, and the emotion he conveyed so strong, the tears that had threatened now filled her eyes, beginning to blur her vision. Lost in the song, she began mouthing the words along with him, whisper singing to herself; an involuntary response.

_"Show me a smile then  
__Don't be unhappy  
__Can't remember when  
__I last saw you laughing  
__This world makes you crazy  
__And you've taken all you can bear  
__Just call me up  
__'Cause I will always be there_

_And I see your true colors  
__Shining through  
__I see your true colors  
__And that's why I love you"_

When the chorus began and the young girl joined in, trying to find her voice, Sarah couldn't hold back the sob that escaped, quickly covering her mouth. It was so beautiful, inspiring and overwhelming. The two harmonized together and it was just too much. Tears were rolling down Sarah's cheeks as she listened in awe at the scene and the man before her.

_"So don't be afraid, to let them show  
__Your true colors  
__True colors are beautiful (are beautiful)  
__Like a rainbow  
__Oh oh oh oh oh like a rainbow"_

As the song came to a close, she could see the look of pure joy on the girl's face. It was so overwhelming that the girl began to cry. It was at that moment that Chuck wrapped her in a hug and let her cry, shielded from the gathered crowd. Ellie Bartowski's words from earlier in the day came flooding back to her. "He's a good man." "He wants to love and be loved." If what he was doing for this girl wasn't love, even at its simplest form, then she didn't know what was. She was certain there was something special about Chuck Bartowski. Part of her was excited to see what it was, yet it also scared her more than a little. She wasn't sure how to handle someone like him, how to 'be' around him.

The eruption of applause broke her out of her thoughts. She began to wipe the tears from her cheeks when someone tap on her arm. She turned to see John Casey standing over her shoulder, several tissues in his outstretched hand. She had to chuckle, both at herself and at him. Sarah was sure she looked a mess, the way in which her emotions had gotten the better of her. She was not normally a crier, but this moment just struck her at her core. And there was gruff, stone-faced John Casey, always showing up just when he was needed. The fact that he offered her a tissue with only a slight nod, was perhaps equally as surprising. There was clearly more to him that met the eye.

Sarah blotted her tears away, hoping to minimize the damage to her makeup. She heard a low growl behind her and without fully turning around, she caught James and a couple of the other contestants backing up with hands raised in surrender. Sarah snorted as she held back a laugh. She really was not in a mood to talk to them right now and Casey must have sensed that. Throwing away the tissue, she began to make her way through the dwindling crowd, pressing under her eyes, hoping they weren't too puffy from crying. It was at that moment that she caught his gaze and he looked like a deer in headlights. She knew she couldn't talk with him just yet. She needed a minute to re-center herself. She needed to visit with the girl first. That would hopefully give her enough time.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck finally stood, returning Kailey's ukulele. He turned to face the crowd, shocked to see how many adults and children had found their way into the room and adjoining hallway. He gestured toward Kailey, and began clapping along, encouraging their applause for her. As the attention died down and people began to disperse, Chuck caught Sarah's gaze, as she wiped under her eye with the back of her finger. Her deep, blue eyes were a bit glassy from a few remaining unshed tears. Realizing that Sarah had witnessed their impromptu concert, he couldn't fight the blush that rose up his neck and to his ears. She made her way across the room, closing the distance between them. Chuck swallowed thickly, those pesky butterflies coming to life in his stomach. As she drew closer, he realized that she was heading toward Kailey and not him. That gave him both a sense of relief and a pang of sadness. He had no idea what he would say to her after knowing that she had watched him sing. Still, he longed to talk with her again, just the two of them.

When Sarah reached the bed, Kailey was covering her mouth, surprise and awe adding to the pink glow of embarrassment. The starstruck girl, removed her hands just enough to speak.

"You're… you're Sarah Walker!" She sounded like she was about to come unglued at the edges, practically vibrating with excitement.

"That I am. That was amazing. You have such a wonderful voice," she praised the young girl, bending down to wrap her in a hug. Chuck imagined that if he were in this girl's 'shoes', his eyes would likely look just as wide. Seeing the effect that Sarah had on people, especially young girls like Kailey, was incredible. It warmed his heart that Sarah was such a kindhearted person, to share herself with the world, instead of hoarding herself away in some ivory tower.

"What's your name?" Sarah asked as she sat on the side of the bed, taking the girl's hand in hers. Chuck sensed that this was that moment, when he should be 'in the wings', letting Sarah have the spotlight. Giving them some space, he backed away, making sure he was out of the camera view.

"Kailey," she confessed, barely holding back her giggle of excitement.

"Kailey. That's a pretty name and you sing beautifully. You play too?" Sarah patted the instrument.

"I used to play. I'm having to learn it all over again. But, I'm gonna do it. It'll just take time." Kailey sat up a little straighter, more determined.

"I know you will. You look like a fighter. It was so great meeting you and hearing you sing." Sarah stood and gave the girl another hug, lasting a little longer this time.

"Could… could I have your autograph?" the young girl asked sheepishly.

"Absolutely!" As if on cue, Megan was there to offer one of Sarah's headshot photos and a Sharpie marker. Sarah signed the photo with a personalized message. She posed with Kailey, allowing some of the nurses to take pictures of the two of them. Sarah stood and started to say her goodbyes when Kailey interrupted with another request.

Holding her instrument in her hands, she looked down at it in thought. "Before you all go, could you sign my ukulele?"

"Of course. If that's what you want," Sarah answered, feeling very honored that she would ask her to sign something that seemed so personal to her. Kailey gave her a sheepish smile, ducking her head. Sarah tilted her head as she eyed the young girl, who seemed to have some uncertainty. "I won't sign it if you don't want me to. It's alright." The young girl's head shot up, eyes wide.

"No. No, I'd.. I'd like you to sign it. It's… it's just… I was kinda hoping that Chuck might sign it also." Kailey turned her gaze towards Chuck, who was standing off to the side, mouth agape.

"Wha-... m-me? But… but I'm nobody. You… you wouldn't want my autograph. It's not worth anything," Chuck stammered out, looking very apprehensive.

"It's worth something to me," the young girl responded, with a small smile. Chuck was speechless. To be honest, he was so touched that he was afraid to speak, for fear he might lose his composure.

"You heard the lady, Chuck. She wants your autograph." Sarah motioned with her head to come closer, offering him her marker. Her expression was difficult to read, but it didn't seem angry or offended. Still he was a little apprehensive. Not wanting to argue with either of them, he stepped forward and took the marker. Kaliey turned the ukulele, pointing to the top of the body, below and to the right of the saddle. He scrawled his signature for her and then handed the marker back to Sarah. In turn, Sarah signed right below his, keeping it roughly the same size. When she pulled away, Chuck could see their names side by side, permanently joined together. It was a bit ridiculous, he knew, but he couldn't help but feel that they were somehow connected by it now. They said their goodbyes to Kailey and began to visit others in the room. As Sarah made her way to the next child, Chuck called out to her.

"Sarah. If you have a quick second?" Sarah turned to him, a quizzical look on her face.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Um… about… about the thing with Kailey. I'm… I'm sorry if I detracted from your visit. The kids in the room just seemed left out and she looked like she could use a friend. I didn't mean to make a scene or anything," he rushed out, holding up his hands as if in surrender. She looked bewildered, staring at him like he'd grown a second head. She shook her head, chuckling to herself.

"Chuck, what you did back there was incredible. Sure, part of the reason I want to do these visits is to help the hospitals gain some visibility in the media, to help them attract more donors and more community support. But the main reason I do it is for that right there." She pointed at Kailey, who was admiring the signatures on her ukulele, a dreamy expression on her face. "While she did seem genuinely excited to see me, the way her face lit up when you two were singing… that was priceless. No PR campaign, no drug or doctor did that. You did. Just being the kind and caring person you are, you made that girl's day. Even more, you helped to give her hope. So, please, don't apologize for that. In fact, thank you." She paused for a moment, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Finally, she moved forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Sarah pulled away, giving him a shy smile before turning and walking to the next child in the room. Chuck just stood rooted in place, his world was going blurry around him. His brain was having a difficult time coming to terms with the fact that Sarah Walker had just kissed him. It was like trying to divide by zero, his mind falling down a swirling vortex. Then, as if yanked to safety, a very firm hand clamped down on his shoulder, pulling him back to reality. Over his left shoulder he could hear a deep, growling voice speak to him.

"Close your mouth, kid. Drooling on your shirt ain't gonna win you no brownie points." The hand patted him on the shoulder a little harder than was really necessary. He knew the voice and remembered that same crushing pat on the shoulder from the day before. When he dared to venture a glance, he saw the large man in a dark suit stepping away, surveying the area. John Casey was, frankly, terrifying. Yet, this was the second time that the man had thought to intervene, giving Chuck some sort of affirmation or guidance. Maybe he wasn't as gruff as he looked.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck found himself, once again, standing on the risers, awaiting Sarah's introduction. With him, were the thirteen other remaining candidates. Tonight, five more were going home, thinning the field down to just nine. While nothing was certain, he felt pretty good about his chances. After all, Sarah had kissed him on the cheek earlier that afternoon. That had to count for something, right? Still, he wasn't going to get his hopes up just yet. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself for what laid ahead.

Stepping into the room, Alex Forrest addressed the assembled contestants, "Good evening, gentlemen. It's been a long day for all of you, no doubt. Your visits to area hospitals today have given you just a small taste of the types of charitable work Sarah does and the role a significant other might play. Here's Sarah to talk a little bit about her observations." With that, Sarah appeared in a stunning burgundy dress, her hair falling in ringlets over her shoulders. Chuck couldn't help but let out a small gasp, which seemed to be a frequent occurrence with him.

"Thank you Alex. As I hope was evident today, I take my charitable work seriously. Giving back to the community is very important to me, and I'm looking for someone who understands and appreciates that. I also need someone that can share in that and support me in those pursuits. Today, a number of you demonstrated that attempting to win my favor was more important than the purpose for our visit; the children. Your behavior today directly affected the choices I've made for this evening. As I call your name, please step forward." Sarah paused, likely for dramatic effect. Chuck could just imagine the music they would add during editing to increase the suspense.

"James." The brawny, fitness instructor from Long Beach stepped down from the risers and approached Sarah. "James, your actions at the hospital today were abhorrent. Rather than joining in and visiting with the children, you instead chose to reprimand them when they were trying to talk to me. That's unacceptable. Please return your backstage pass and leave the house." He rolled his eyes dismissively, pulling off the lanyard and dropping it on the floor instead of handing it to her. He then gave a flick of his hand and stormed off set.

Sarah strengthened her resolve, standing a bit straighter and continued to call the names of the men that would be leaving. Thankfully, the others were more gracious and left peacefully, some even wishing her good luck on their way out. When the fifth and final name was called, Chuck could breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that he had lived to fight another day. On the downside, that meant that the more favorable contestants were becoming concentrated. As the numbers dwindled, the competition would become more fierce. Not knowing what sorts of events lay in wait for them, it left him feeling a little uneasy. As he had done throughout the competition so far, he just needed to be himself. That would have to be enough.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A knock sounded on Sarah's door, making her elicit a pouty groan. She wanted to stomp her foot in protest, like a petulant child, but instead she huffed, making her way to the door. It had been a long, physically, and emotionally, draining day and she just wanted to relax. Checking the peep hole, she stepped back in surprise, unlocking the door and pulling it open.

"Z? What are you doing here? Is everything OK?" Sarah stepped back, gesturing for Zondra to come inside. Closing the door, Sarah hugged herself, feeling a slight chill from the cool night air that snuck in.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. At least I hope so. I… I wanted to apologize. You know, about earlier today. The whole thing with Ellie. I shouldn't have just sprung it on you like that. It was kind of a crappy thing to do, to both of you really. I already apologized to Ellie at the hospital. But for you, I wanted to come by personally. I think I owed you that much." Zondra looked a little uneasy, shifting her weight from leg to leg as she faced Sarah in the foyer. Sarah was more than a little surprised. Zondra was not one to admit she was wrong and rarely would she ever apologize.

"What brought this on? Since when do you apologize for anything? Normally you'd just tell people to get over it or not to get my 'panties in a bunch'. Did something happen?" Sarah motioned with her head toward the living room, leading Zondra that way. Sarah took a seat on one end of her sofa, Zondra on the other.

"Well… Megan may have brought to my attention that… it might have been a little underhanded to trick you into that meeting. I suppose in hindsight… if it were me…" Zondra trailed off, shrugging a shoulder.

"It was a bit of dirty pool," Sarah agreed, pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts. "But… I have to admit I'm really glad I got to meet Ellie. She's a pretty amazing woman. Although I can't…. I can't 'unknown' all of that stuff about Chuck. It makes me see him in a different light."

"And that's… bad?" Zondra asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Sarah's shoulders slumped as she let out a sigh.

"I don't know. Seeing him with those kids today, if that wasn't bad enough, I have all of this extra background knowledge that makes me see things in a different context. I don't know how much you heard of Ellie and I's conversation?" Sarah gave Zondra a pointed look. Her friend's sheepish grin told her she'd heard enough. "Well, with everything Chuck's been through, I'd expect him to be so much more … jaded. Walking around with a chip on his shoulder, going on about how unfair life is. But he doesn't. He's kind, caring and self-deprecating. What… what am I supposed to do with that? I know this show is supposed to be about finding a 'regular guy', but…"

"But what? Are you having second thoughts?" Zondra sat up a little straighter, leaning toward Sarah.

"No! ... Maybe… Z, I don't know. I thought I wanted a regular guy. Somebody who wasn't part of the 'lime light'. The problem is, what if I get a 'regular guy'? Then what? I don't… I don't know how to be a regular woman. The lights, the cameras, that's my life right now. Why would a regular guy want to be any part of that, to have their entire life examined under a microscope. They've either got ulterior motives - which we've already seen-, they're crazy or…"

"Or they really want to be with you. Did you ever think of that? Did you ever think that somebody might like you, as a person, and want to get to know you, spend time with you?" Zondra let the questions set in, waiting for Sarah to think about it.

"No… not.. not really. I came into this thinking that it was all for show. That I'd play this part, fulfill my obligations to the studio, and go back to my life… alone. But… some of these guys actually seem kind of nice. There's Will and… Jason and…"

"And Chuck?" Zondra added with a smirk. Sarah rolled her eyes, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Yes. And Chuck... I guess… I guess I'm just a little scared, as hard as that is to admit. If there is something … something real with any of these guys, I don't want to mess it up. Clearly my string of terrible relationship choices is proof enough that I have no idea what I'm doing," Sarah admitted, chuckling to herself, running her hand through her hair.

"Hey. Nobody's perfect at this. If any of these guys had all the answers, they wouldn't be here. Right? That's why I think this show is perfect for you. Each of these events have shown you who the bad eggs are. Plus, you've got me and …. and Megan and… even Roan. We're on your side too. Yes, ratings are great and all, but the way we see it, people want to see a happily ever after story. They need it. So, it's a win-win for everybody. Look, we've still got more events to go and you'll whittle down the list of candidates even further. We'll be there with you. I got your back," Zondra added, swatting a Sarah with a throw pillow. Sarah blew out a long breath, giving her friend a small smile.

"Thanks. While you're here, you want a glass of wine?" Sarah asked, pushing herself off the couch.

"God! Do I ever." The two chuckled, bumping shoulders as they headed toward the kitchen.

* * *

A/N2: And then there were nine. Stay tuned to see what lies in store for our contestants. PMs, reviews, comments of any sort and welcome and encouraged. Thanks for following along.

Joe


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Glad to have you back. Welcome to another day behind the scenes of "Off Screen Romance". When last we met, Sarah and the contestants had visited area hospitals to spend time with sick children. Chuck unwittingly showcased his musical talents, gaining even more of Sarah's attention. Chuck and Sarah seem to be struggling, in their own ways, with the way the show is progressing. Let's see what the new day has in store for them.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck. ….. Wash your hands.

* * *

Chapter 9

Chuck was enjoying the morning sun as he sat at a patio table, eating a bowl of Fruity O's. He opted to skip his morning workout again, still sore from the obstacle course. He, instead, opted to sit in peace on the back patio, overlooking the gardens and wildlife. It was serene, unlike the swirling thoughts in his head. The past three days had been physically and emotionally exhausting, yet from it, he felt like he was growing closer to Sarah somehow. He knew he was likely insane, but there were small things. A smile here or a stolen glance there. Then the huge bombshell struck when she kissed him. Objectively, it was a rather platonic kiss. Still, his mind was reeling. Platonic or not, the lips of THE Sarah Walker had touched his cheek… on purpose. He knew he was reading too much into it, all of it. These things were all part of the show, at best, and at worst, completely in his imagination.

His calm was shattered when someone sat down across from him at the table, blocking his view. The man had a plate full of food, items that the catering crew had provided. Quiche, fruit, and some sausage links.

"Sup, man. I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Mark and you're Chuck. Right?" The man extended his hand across the table and Chuck felt obligated to shake it. Mark began to dig into his breakfast, which Chuck was grateful for, allowing him to get back to enjoying his own. Unfortunately, that silence was short lived.

"So, uh… what's your … what's your angle?" Mark asked, talking around the food in his mouth. Chuck tried to hide his disgust at having to look at the half-masticated food in his mouth.

"I'm sorry. My what?" Chuck questioned, not understanding what the man was trying to get at.

"Your angle. You know. Why you're really here? I mean, the nerdy get up, your… awkwardness.. It's a great cover. I mean, you clearly don't think you'll make it all the way to the end, so there has to be some sort of gimmick. Some angle you're playing to get something out of it. Like me. I'm in it to make a name for myself," he confessed, giving a small shrug.

Chuck set the spoon in his bowl, giving the man a hard look. "Now, don't get me wrong," the man held up his hands as if in surrender, "I'll take this thing as far as it goes. If she wants to date me, all the better. If not, I still get to put this on my resume. People will recognize me. It'll give me a leg up to start my acting career."

"Acting career? I thought the guys on the show were supposed to be … you know… average guys with average jobs?" Chuck commented, folding his arms across his chest.

'Well, sure. My 'real' job is a nightclub promoter, but that's just until I can get this acting gig off the ground. What about you? What's your gimmick?" Mark stuffed another fork full of food in his face, failing to keep his mouth closed as he chewed.

"I don't have a 'gimmick'. I own a software company and I'm here to give this thing a try, I guess," Chuck admitted, giving a shrug.

"I get it… being on the show will drum up more business. Beauty and the Geek! I like it. People'll eat that shit up. "

"I… I don't need to drum up any more business. Business is good. That's not why I'm here," Chuck defended, starting to get a little aggravated.

'So… let me get this straight. You're here because you think you have a shot with Sarah Walker?" The incredulous tone in his voice, and the skeptical expression, only added weight to the thoughts running around in Chuck's own head.

"Well, to be fair, I didn't know it was Sarah Walker when I started this whole thing." Chuck just shrugged, picking up the spoon in his bowl and leisurely pushed some of the Os through the milk.

"Still, a guy like you... dating a celebrity? Kinda swinging for the fences, aren't ya?" His derisive snort grated on Chuck's nerves. The man's confession of having ulterior motives for the show was bad enough and, while the guy may have a point, scoffing at Chuck for at least trying to 'swing for the fences' was kind of a dick move. Instead of saying something he'd likely regret, he just said nothing, shrugging the comment off.

"Welp," Mark said, finishing the last bite of breakfast as he stood up from the table, "we've got an outing today and I need to go make myself beautiful. Catch ya later, Chucky." Mark gave him the finger gun, mouth click and wink combo; The Douchebag Mirepoix.

Once Mark was a safe distance away, Chuck growled, "I hate that guy." Chuck was taken aback when he heard himself in stereo, though the echo was much more gruff. John Casey strolled past him, nearly making Chuck jump out of his skin. For a large man, he made virtually no sound. Casey stopped on the other side of the table with his back to Chuck, staring at the garden as he sipped his coffee.

"G-good morning, Mr. Casey," Chuck stammered out, still very much intimidated by the man. His only response was a grunt and a nod of his head before taking another sip of coffee. Chuck didn't know much about the older man, except that he was a retired Marine Colonel. The way Chuck figured it, in his limited experience, to retire from the Marines, you either had to be very good in battle, or very good at avoiding it and John Casey didn't seem like the type to avoid a battle. As if that wasn't enough, he'd also been chosen to protect the most badass woman on the planet. Anyway you cut it, Chuck respected the hell out of the man.

"He's never gonna make it," Casey spoke, taking Chuck by surprise.

"I'm.. I'm sorry? M-make what?" Chuck still couldn't help but stammer around the man.

"Captain Douchebag, with that finger gun bullshit. He's never gonna make it through the competition," he explained, still not turning to look at Chuck.

"How uh… how do you know that?"

"Walker's too smart for that. If she spends any time with him, she'll see through his bullshit in a second." Chuck knew she was smart. Far smarter than most gave her credit for. Still, she had made some huge mistakes when it came to men, not that he was in any position to judge, given his track record.

"Not to be disrespectful, but she hasn't exactly had a great track record when it comes to guys." He couldn't believe he actually said that out loud, even though he felt it was the truth. If John Casey was Sarah's protector, would he turn around and crush him into the ground?

"Hmmmm," he grunted, though it was different, more 'contemplative'. Still he didn't move, just staring at the garden, drinking his coffee. "And you'd be any better?"

"Yea- uh... Yes. No… M-maybe." He let out a huff of frustration. "What I mean is, she deserves much better than what she's gotten in the past. I don't know if I'm any better. I can come up with at least a dozen reasons why I'm not. What I do know is that I'd never take her for granted. I'm not sure that's enough though." Both men were silent for a long moment, Casey taking another sip of coffee.

Turning around, the large man walked up to the table, giving Chuck a long look. His shoulders bounced once, chuckling to himself. "See ya around, kid." He walked away with a shake of his head, still chuckling to himself. Chuck just sat, even more confused than he was before. After a few minutes, Chuck stood, taking his dishes inside to get started on his day.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck was standing in front of the house for the third morning in a row, the remaining contestants gathered together waiting for filming to begin. Standing where he was, Chuck had the luxury of seeing behind the scenes, like watching Alex discuss something with Roan or Zondra and Megan pacing in the background, each talking on their cell phone. He could also make out Sarah. She seemed to be pacing in small circles, swinging her arms. He couldn't tell if she was bored or nervous, but he was leaning toward bored. What could she have to be nervous about? It's not like she had to prove anything to anyone.

When Alex stepped away from Roan, ending their conversation with a nod, Chuck could tell that things were about to start. He stood a little straighter, glancing over himself to ensure he didn't have anything on his shirt or didn't look like he'd slept in his clothes. As expected, Alex strode onto the set, causing the other men to stand at attention as well. Cameras following her, a sense of deja vu washed over Chuck.

"Good morning, gentlemen," she began, just as she had everyday. It was almost her trademark phrase at this point. "From a group of twenty-five contestants, we're now down to just you nine. That means that Sarah will be able to spend a little more time with you in smaller groups, getting to know you better. To talk about today's outing, I give you Sarah Walker herself." Stepping to the side and gesturing behind her, Sarah stepped into view. Whatever nervousness or boredom Chuck saw before was gone. In its place was the confidence that everyone expected of her.

"Good morning. Thank you, Alex. She's correct. Now that there are only nine of you, I'll be able to spend more time getting to know each of you a little better. In turn, I hope that you'll get to know me a little better as well. It's obviously no secret that I spend a lot of my time on movie sets. Whether on some remote location in the deserts of Africa, the jungles of South America or the sound stage here in LA, much of my life revolves around a movie set. Anyone that enters into a relationship with me will need to understand that. Not just the time commitment that is required, but to have an understanding of what it is that I do.

"To that end, our outing for today will be to visit the set of a movie that is currently being filmed. You'll break into small groups and I'll tour each of those groups through the set. We'll see what goes on behind the scenes, who does what jobs on a movie set and, generally, what life is like while shooting a film." There was some murmuring between the men as a few leaned to comment to their neighbors. Sarah let it go without comment, choosing to go on.

"While I'm giving a tour to one group, the rest of you can watch the making of the movie. You can talk with the staff, ask questions if you like, provided they are not actively working. Again, this is an actual movie set, so people will be busy. Be respectful of their time. Once all of the tours have been completed, we've been invited to join the crew for their dinner break."

Sarah walked to her left, toward the black limousine parked in the driveway in front of the house. From day one, it had been used as part of the backdrop for this scene, taking advantage of already having paid for the use of the vehicle. "As a bonus, I'll choose one of you to ride with me to the movie set, in my limo, giving us time to talk, one on one. For this trip, I've chosen… Mark." The lump in Chuck's throat threatened to choke him, but he maintained his composure. He could have tolerated any of the other guys, really, but Mark the Douchebag of all people. Stealing a glance at the man, Chuck could see the slimy smirk on his face, feeling very proud of himself. Chuck hoped that John Casey was right and that she would be able to see through his bullshit once she got to spend time with him. Still, he was looking forward to spending some time with Sarah, even if it was with a couple of other guys. No small part of him was pumped about getting to go to an actual movie set, seeing behind the scenes.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The large van that Chuck and the rest of the men had ridden in followed Sarah's limo to the set location, a studio backlot in LA. When they parked, Chuck could see Mark and Sarah exiting the limo, Sarah wearing a smile, although it did look a little forced. Exiting behind them was John Casey, followed by a cameraman. The look on the large bodyguard's face could only be described as a devilish grin, or at least what passed as such for John Casey. He didn't know quite what to make of that. At least they were not alone in the limo. Even though Chuck knew what went on between Sarah and anyone else was none of his business, it still rankled him. Sarah didn't look upset and Mark still had that smarmy smile plastered across his face. A part of Chuck wished he could have been a fly in that limo, but then the thought of having to witness Mark pull one over on Sarah sickened Chuck more than a little. It was not his place to intercede, but he so desperately wanted to warn Sarah about this guy. But what could he say that wouldn't wind up making him seem jealous. And frankly, there was truth in that, but not the entire truth. He legitimately didn't want to see her get hurt again. He would just have to trust her to make whatever decision was right for her. He just hoped it didn't end up being the wrong one.

When they were all assembled, Sarah introduced the group to one of the personal assistants on the set as well as an assistant director. Basically, their role was to help babysit while Sarah took each group on a tour. It was probably best to not leave this group unsupervised.

Sarah selected three men for the first tour group, one of whom was Mark. Chuck tried not to let it get him down, she was going to have to spend time with all of the guys at some point. At least the ones that made it through. After today, if things followed the same pattern, they would be down to four contestants. He wasn't really sure where he stood, since he hadn't talked with her much. The little bit of time he had spent with her at the hospital was great. After singing with Kailey, Chuck walked with Sarah, talking with more children. They both carried on conversations with the kids, joking and laughing, but they never really talked to each other at any length. The prospect of getting to talk with her, getting to know her better, was bolstering his spirits. He just hoped that he would be around long enough to make that a reality.

He watched Sarah walk off, with her small caravan of contestants and camera crew in tow. Once she rounded a corner, out of sight, Chuck blew out a sigh and began to wander the set. He could see a couple of the other contestants sitting off to the side, flipping through magazines, appearing uninterested in participating in their little field trip. As Chuck continued to meander, he caught sight of another contestant, Chaz, trailing behind an older man. Chaz was a crossfit instructor and had more energy than should be allowed without prescription. He couldn't sit still and loved to hear the sound of his own voice. It reminded him of Spike and Chester from his childhood cartoons. Chaz was acting much like Chester, practically bouncing around the older man, who seemed quite annoyed. Chuck shook his head in amusement, chuckling to himself as he continued on his way.

Chuck came upon a man who seemed to be struggling with some equipment, trying to carry too much at once. Rushing to his aid, Chuck took two of the stands from the man and followed him to his destination. Setting the stands down where instructed, he wiped his hands on his pants.

"Hey, thanks buddy. I appreciate the help. I'm Eric. You new on the set?"

"Hey, Eric. Chuck. I'm actually just visiting. Wandering around, trying to get an idea of what people do. That sort of thing. Speaking of which, what is it you do?" Chuck inquired, gesturing around the set.

"I'm the best boy grip. I work for the key grip. In a nutshell, we hang things and move things. If lights need hanging or a camera needs to be mounted to a crane, that's us. We're the 'problem solvers' of the set. Those stands you helped move, those are called C-stands or century stands. We joke that they're called century stands because it takes a century to learn to use them properly," Eric joked, patting Chuck on the shoulder.

"Wow. I can imagine that keeps you guys pretty busy. So you have to work with the lighting people and the camera people?" Chuck asked, walking with Eric as he headed to his next task.

"Yep. See, since the jobs on set are unionized, we all have our own domains and we aren't allowed to cross them. I can hang a camera or a light, but they do all the adjustments and operation. On the flip side, one of the lighting crew can't just come grab a c-stand when they feel like it or operate a crane. It gets a little ridiculous sometimes, but it's also for everyone's safety. A movie set is a dangerous place. We don't need untrained people trying to operate equipment to add to it."

"I see. So, am I gonna get in trouble for helping you, since I'm not in the union?" Eric chuckled, patting Chuck on the back.

"Nah. You're good. I'll cover for you. Hey, Jimmy!" Eric called out to a large man with a massive bundle of cable slung over his shoulder. "This here's Chuck. He's part of that tour group they talked about at the morning meeting. Chuck, this is Jimmy. He's an 'electric' or electrician, hence all the cabling. He works for the gaffer. That's the head electrician for the set." Jimmy extended his free hand, Chuck accepting it and shaking it firmly.

"Good to meet ya, Chuck."

"Likewise. So, gaffer? Is that where the term 'gaffer's tape' comes from?" Chuck asked, looking between the two men.

"Yep," Jimmy answered, lifting up a roll of wide, black tape that was hanging off his tool belt. "Greatest invention ever. It's like duct tape on steroids," the large man chuckled, Eric joining in. "Hey, if you're showing him around, I just saw Rachel back around the corner."

"Ooo. Cool. I was heading that way. Come on, Chuck," Eric gestured for him to follow. Chuck waved his goodbyes to Jimmy and scrambled after Eric. Just as they were rounding the corner from one set to the next, Chuck crashed into someone, a woman. The woman was so short, her nose pressed into the soft spot just below Chuck's sternum, making a 'ooph' sound into his stomach. Instinctively, he grabbed the woman's shoulders to steady her, bending down to look her in the face.

"Oh my God. I'm so, so, sorry. Are.. are you OK?" Chuck felt horrible, especially since their size difference was so great. To his relief, the woman chuckled, wiggling her nose.

"I'm good. I'm good. It was totally my fault. I was rushing and not looking where I was go-" The woman slowly panned her head up to look at Chuck's face, her eyes growing wider as she went up. "Wow. You're really tall and….. r-really tall," she stammered out, blushing a bit.

"Sorry, Rach. You alright? I was gonna introduce you to Chuck, but it seems you've already bumped into each other. Get it… bumped… cause you just-"

"I get it! I get it. It just wasn't funny," she smirked teasingly at him. "So, Chuck? Why am I meeting Chuck? Who's Chuck?"

"D-do you mean like… existentially? Or … no. Right. I-I'm Chuck. Right here," he rushed out, raising his hand. Eric was unable to hold back the laughter at Chuck's stammering.

"Chuck's part of the tour. I was just showing him a few things. Hey, do you have a second, Rachel? I have to get the camera crane setup. Maybe tell Chuck what you do and then push him off on somebody else. Sorry, no offense," Eric apologized, giving a small wince.

'No. None taken. I'm totally getting in the way of you guys doing your work. I can just go sit somewhere out of the way…" he trailed off, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Pfft. You're fine. I was just on the way over to crafty. You can walk with me," Rachel offered.

"Sweet. Thanks Rach. Chuck, good meeting you. Maybe I'll see ya around." Eric waved and was off like a shot. Chuck waved in return but was too late. Quickly putting his hand down to avoid looking any more foolish, he cleared his throat and followed after the short woman. She was lucky if she was five feet tall, with short black hair, shaved short on the sides. Gauges in her ears and a number of visible tattoos, Chuck thought her to be as polar opposite of him as she could get.

"So, um.. Rachel. What is it that you do on set?" Chuck asked, a little apprehensive about being a nuisance.

"Oh, right. Show and tell. Sorry, was off in thought. I'm the second AC." From the perplexed expression on Chuck's face, she could tell he was clueless. "Right. Sorry. I'm the second assistant camera. You know, when you see the person with the slate - the board with the scene and take numbers on it- that's me." Realization flooded his face and Rachel had to chuckle.

"Ah! I get it. I just never knew what the job was called. I have to imagine that you do more than hold that… slate?"

"Oh God. Where do I start? Well, you see this collection of colored tapes?" She lifted a rainbow assortment of tape, much like masking tape, that was looped through a strap that was slung over her shoulder. "Each color is for a different actor or the fluorescent ones are for the cameras. I use them to mark placement within the scene, so everyone is standing exactly where they need to. I also change the camera lense when the first AC tells me. So, a lotta stuff going on, especially when they're actively filming."

"Wow. That's a lot. There must be a lot of pressure. Do people scream at you to hurry up, that sort of thing?" Chuck asked, sounding genuinely fascinated.

"Well, that depends on who you're working for. For this movie, the first AC and DP - the director of photography- are both pretty cool. There are heated moments when we're on a tight schedule, but, for the most part, I don't feel a need to drink my lunch or anything." They both snickered at that as they approached a large table covered with food and drinks.

"Holy snack table, Batman," Chuck exclaimed, trying to take it all in. Several tables were lined up end to end with a ridiculous amount of food. They had a similar table at the house, for the cast, crew and contestants, but it was nothing like this. There were four different types of sliced bread for toasting, with an assortment of jams and jellies, half a dozen different types of bagels and cream cheese for schmearing, loads of fresh fruit, cereals, pop tarts, the list went on and on. A separate table held a large electric urn of hot water for the vast assortment of tea bags, three large electric coffee urns and a generous assortment of juices and other bottled beverages. If there was a Nirvana…

"Yeah. They do it up right here," Rachel remarked, finding amusement in Chuck's state of awe. "Rosario! You got me my apple butter! I could kiss you," Rachel exclaimed as she snatched a glass jar from the table, cradling it like a baby. An older woman behind the table grinned and rolled her eyes. "Chuck, this is Rosario. She's the head of craft services for this project. She and her team make sure this table is stocked all day long with the most amazing assortment of snacks." Chuck came around the table to shake Rosario's hand. The older woman was taken aback but graciously accepted his offered hand.

"You, ma'am, are an artist. This… this is a work of art. Can I come and live here with you?" The older woman burst into laughter, smacking him lightly on the chest. Rosario was likely in her mid-fifties and not much taller than Rachel. She seemed to have a motherly quality to her.

"Rosario, Chuck is part of a group that is touring the set today. I need to eat and run, but could you maybe tell him about what you do here? Make sure he eats something," Rachel added, with a wink as she took off with her toast with apple butter and a bottle of orange juice.

"So, you're not an actor, Chuck?" Rosario asked as she busied herself refilling items, straightening, cleaning and greeting people.

"Oh, No. I'm just visiting with a group. I'm a software developer. I make computer games mostly." She gave a hum of praise, nodding her head.

'Well, on a movie set, there are two different food services. The catering crew provides large meals at lunch and dinner. The working days are long, sometimes sixteen hours. Craft Services, which is us, we provide food and drinks for all the cast and crew for the rest of the day. From about seven o'clock in the morning until the set closes for the day, which could be ten or eleven at night. Some of the crew can't get away for the large meals, so we have to make sure that there's plenty of food for everyone, whenever it is they need it."

"Wow. You don't have to work the whole time do you? That would be crazy?" Chuck asked, his eyebrows nearly in his hair.

"Oh, No. No. I work for the first eight hours, then another shift works the evening hours." Chuck gave a comical show of relief, wiping away 'sweat' from his brow. "Wait right here. I need to go brew some more coffee. I'll be right back. " Chuck nodded in agreement and dutifully stood in place. People came and went, grabbing a quick bite before heading off to get back to their jobs. A few people milled around, drinking coffee, engaging in the equivalent of 'water cooler talk'. Chuck greeted people as they approached, offering them a kind smile and basic pleasantries. His years at the Buy More had ingrained a certain customer service manner that seemed to kick in automatically.

An older gentleman with a furrowed brow approached the table, focused on his iPad. Chuck offered a 'Good morning' which seemed to fall on deaf ears. It wasn't his job to help these people, but for some reason he had a compulsion to lend a hand. Whether it was to aid Rosario or just because he liked to feel useful, he didn't know.

"Is there something I can get for you? A muffin? A bagel perhaps?" Chuck gestured to the various items around the table. The man slowly looked up from his tablet, with a puzzled expression. He eyed Chuck for a long moment, then glanced at the food items in front of him.

"Um… everything bagel." Chuck nodded, humming his approval.

'Excellent choice. Would you like that toasted? Butter or Cream cheese?" The man stared on, even more bewildered before shaking himself out of his daze.

"Uh.. toasted. Please…. and butter." Chuck took out a pair of the food service gloves that were in a box behind the table and put them on before beginning his preparations. "Sir, would you like some coffee or juice?"

"Coffee." It almost sounded like a question, but Chuck just carried on.

"It looks like there's a dark roast, a medium roast and a decaf. Which would you prefer? And do you need cream or sugar?" Chuck asked over his shoulder as he walked toward the coffee urns

"Uh.. medium. B-black. Please." Chuck poured a cup and placed a plastic lid on top and a sleeve on the bottom for comfort. He handed the man his coffee and then collected the now toasted bagel.

"You've got your hands full with that coffee and tablet. I'll just put the butter on there for ya." Chuck put the bagel on a paper plate and unwrapped the individually packaged pats of butter, smearing them on the warm bagel. "There we are. All set. Is there anything else I can get you?" The man took the offered plate, shaking his head 'No'. Before the man could say anything else, Chuck greeted another customer, asking if he could get them anything.

As Chuck helped a few other crew members, he noticed that the older man he had first helped was standing back, just watching. He tried to pay him no mind, the act of helping people, receiving a kind smile in return, it felt good. It was the one thing -the only thing- he missed about working at the Buy More. A few minutes later, Rosario had returned with more coffee and the older man approached her. As he continued to greet and help more of the set crew, he glimpsed them in a heated discussion.

The next time Chuck turned around, Rosario was standing directly behind him with her hands on her hips, "I thought I told you to wait right here. But what did you do?" She raised an eyebrow at Chuck, waiting for him to answer.

Wincing with one eye closed, he sheepishly shrugged, confessing, "I… didn't wait here."

"No, Sir. You did not. Do you know who that man was? The one that you made the bagel for?"

"The everything bage-"

"The Everything bagel!" she interrupted, not giving him an inch. Chuck shook his head, looking sufficiently chastised, realizing that no good deed goes unpunished. "Well, that man was the show's producer. And now, thanks to you…. he's budgeting me more money and more staff." The petite woman couldn't keep the smile in any longer. Chuck just stared, mouth agape, not certain what was going on. Reaching up on her tiptoes she pinched Chuck's cheek, giving it a little shake.

"Look at you. If I could reach you, I'd kiss you." Chuck blushed a bit at that, ducking his head.

"I… I don't understand.." Chuck interjected.

"When people are on set, they're here to stay. They can't go out for lunch or dinner, so they miss out on that experience of being served or having that customer service interaction. He was impressed with you and how everyone reacted to you. Everyone leaving with a smile. So he wants to get more staff so we can offer that kind of service. That means a few more people get jobs, my department gets more money." Rosario gave him a strong hug, then pulled away patting his arm. "You'd better get going before you make more work for me," she teased, giving him a shove.

"Well, I'm not sure what I did, but if it helped you out, I'm glad I did it." She turned him around and started to push him around to the other side of the table.

"Chuck!" came a sudden shout from behind them. He spun to see Sydney standing there with a very agitated look on her face. "I've been looking everywhere for you. They're about to start the last tour group and they're waiting on you. Get over there, now!" Chuck raised his hands in surrender, his previously jovial expression now forlorn.

"I'm … I'm so sorry. I guess I didn't realize it was that late," Chuck apologized, looking properly chastised. Rosario gave him a consoling pat on the arm.

"Take some snacks and go meet up with your group, mijo. Maybe we'll see you later, huh?" Chuck grabbed a couple of granola bars and gave her a broad smile, offering his hand.

"It was really great to meet you, Rosario. I promise, next time I'll stay put." They both chuckled, shaking hands before she playfully shooed him away.

Chuck followed Sydney, who was talking on her phone to somebody, relaying that he had been found and they were on their way. Chuck wanted to apologize to Sydney, again, but he never got the opportunity before they reached their destination.

"Wait here and don't wander off this time," she barked before storming off, fliers on the nearby bulletin board fluttering in her wake. Sydney was usually one of the more cheerful of the show's staff, always with a smile and a warm "Hello". For her to be so upset, he must be in real trouble.

"Great. Just what I need is another reason for them to send me home," he muttered to himself. When Bartowskis got anxious, they had a compulsion to clean or straighten things. He blew out a long breath and absentmindedly began arranging the tacks on the bulletin board as he awaited another reprimand.

* * *

A/N2: So, an interesting day on a movie set. Chuck being Chuck, making friends as usual. Though, he still seems to have stepped in something. Let's see how the final tour group goes next time.

A/N3: I appreciate all the comments that people have given. It means a lot that you take the time to leave me a note. All too often with reviews it is the two extremes: those that love it and those that hate it. I'm happy to hear from those that think, 'Meh. It's better than a kick in the shin.' All constructive comments are welcome. That doesn't mean they all have to be positive, but I'd hope that even the negative ones would be constructive.

See you next time. Wishing you all good health and happiness.

Joe "Where you goin' with that gun in your hand" Watkins :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So, an interesting day at the movie set. Chuck seemed to make quite the impression. Although it seems he may be in some hot water, given Sydney's reaction. Let's catch back up with our friends and see how the tour with Sarah goes.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 10

Sarah sat on the small couch, her elbows on her knees. With her palms pressed to her forehead, she heaved a deep sigh, her shoulders slumping. The door to the room opened and closed again, the new occupant crossing the room to sit at a brightly lit makeup table. They looked into the mirror and saw Sarah in the reflection.

"Ho, Jesus!" the woman gasped, jumping in surprise, nearly falling out of her chair. "For the love of God, Walker. Make some damn noise or something. Geez." Holding her hand to her chest, attempting to slow her pulse and breathing, she continued, "I thought you were supposed to be out playing Willy Walker, showing all the kids your movie factory? Why are you hiding in here...scaring the shit out of me?"

"Sorry Carina. I just… I needed a minute," Sarah confessed, not lifting her head to look at her friend.

"Trouble in paradise?" Carina spun her chair around to face Sarah, rather than looking at her reflection.

" Pffft. Paradise …" she scoffed, shaking her head.

"OK. So, spill. What's wrong?" Sarah pushed herself to her feet and began to pace the room, chewing on her thumb nail.

"It's just this show, these guys. Most of them are such self-serving assholes. I've taken two groups so far. They're supposed to be learning about a movie set, understanding what it's like to be behind the scenes. That sort of thing. So, I take a group around, show them the sights and talk about the filmmaking process. All they want to know is how much people make or how to break into the business. One guy was even hitting on your stunt double! Right in front of me!" Sarah exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Boy is he barkin' up the wrong tree. Now if you were hitting on her…" Sarah just gave Carina a flat look. "I'm just sayin'... Anyway. So, this guy that was hitting on Miranda, was he in the running? Did you like him? Is that why you're so bent out of shape?"

"What?! No! That guy's an idiot. He was already on my shit list. No, it's not him. I mean it is, it's all of it. Most of these guys aren't taking this show seriously. They're just here to use me and the show to get their fifteen minutes of fame. I feel like they're just wasting my time. Or maybe I'm just wasting my time…" she trailed off, plopping down on the couch.

"So they're all like that? There's nobody that's making an effort?" Carina asked, rolling her chair closer to Sarah.

"I mean, out of the first two groups, a couple of guys seemed to at least be paying attention. They asked some good questions at least. One of them seems nice enough. The other is alright too I suppose, but there's just something about him I can't put my finger on. He just … sets off my radar, ya know?" Carina hummed her understanding, nodding her head.

"So what about the third group? Any prospects there?" Carina watched as Sarah's glum expression slowly shifted. The corners of her mouth began to curl upward as she starred off in space. "Um… Hellooo? That's a yes. OK, talk, Blondie. What's his name? Is he cute? I need details!"

Sarah just rolled her eyes, though her cheeks took on color at being called out on it by her friend. "His… his name is .. Chuck. OK?"

"Chuck? Seriously? I didn't know people still named their kids Chuck or Gerald or … Eugene." Both women burst into laughter, mostly at Carina's sour face as she listed off the string of names.

"Stop. He's … he's a really nice guy," Sarah admitted, sobering.

"Uh oh. A 'nice guy'. That means he's ugly right? Homely?" Carina gave her a sympathetic pout.

"Eh! No. He's not ugly! Or homely, thank you. Sure, he's not your male model type like a lot of these guys, but he's … cute. He's tall and has this dark, curly hair that makes these weird shapes..." Sarah's smile was back. Carina could see that just thinking about this guy was bringing a bigger smile to Sarah's face than she'd seen in a long time. Sensing that there was more coming, Carina just sat back and waited for the flood gates to burst.

"And he's smart, funny, …. kind and caring. He's different... kinda nerdy, I guess. Some of the other guys give him shit. They seem to forget the cameras are always rolling. Most of those guys got the boot," Sarah smirked, seeming pleased with herself.

"Sticking up for your nerd, huh?" Carina chimed in with a wry smile.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey! He's not _my _nerd-"

"Ummmhmmm. You keep telling yourself that. I see the way your face lights up when you talk about him," Carina accused, waggling her finger at Sarah's face. Sarah just sank further into the couch, letting out an exasperated sigh. "So, what's with the sigh? You clearly like this guy. So what's the problem? Ditch all the other guys, take tall, dark and nerdy and ride off into the sunset."

Sarah just sat quietly for a moment before she replied, "Did I tell you I met his sister?" Carina's mouth dropped open, a look of surprise on her face.

"Meeting the family already? Wow, you move fast."

"Tsk. She was one of the doctors at the hospital we visited. Z set it up. We talked about Chuck and their life growing up. He's had a lot of shit thrown at him, and instead of being bitter about it, he's still this kind, loving person. You know he sang and played the ukulele for a girl in the hospital?" Carina's eyebrows shot up, but she didn't interrupt. "Yeah. They sang a song together. It was one of the sweetest things I've ever seen."

"So, do you have a china pattern picked out? You know, Carina is a strong girl's nam- OW!" Sarah slapped Carina on the leg, but couldn't completely hide the chuckle.

"Stooooop. It's not funny. I'm supposed to be objective. I need to give all of these guys my equal attention for the show. I can't pick favorites just yet or they'll say it's rigged or something. I dunno. Maybe… maybe he's just too good to be true. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. Like I'll find out he's a serial killer or something." Sarah let out a groan, rubbing her hands over her face in frustration.

"Is that really what you're afraid of? Or are you just afraid to get close to someone again? Afraid of getting hurt?" Her hands still covering her face, Sarah didn't really have a response to that. They both sat silently for a long moment. Sarah dropped her hands into her lap, laying her head back to stare at the ceiling.

"What if… what if it's me? What if he sees the real me and finds out that he can't … that there's just too much… crazy to deal with? That my life is too complicated…that I'm not worth the trouble." Carina blew out a long breath, standing up and moving to sit beside her friend. Sarah leaned her head on Carina's shoulder but remained silent.

"So, here's what I see. You were never this worried about any of the previous assholes you dated. I think that's because you never really saw a future with them. Never got fully invested. But now… maybe for the first time, you see something you really want and you're afraid you'll lose it. If you want to know if someone loves you for who you really are, you have to trust them enough to let them see the real you. The only way you can hope to prove that someone is trustworthy, is to trust them. " Sarah lifted her head to look at Carina, bewilderment on her face.

"When did you get so philosophical?" Carina smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I saw it on a meme on Instagram." After a few seconds of silence, they both burst into laughter. It was several minutes before they sobered enough to continue.

"Thanks. I needed that. I'd better get out there for the last group tour," Sarah said, as she pushed herself off the couch. "Hey. What are you doing for dinner? We're supposed to eat dinner with the crew. You wanna join us? Get a cameo in the show?" Sarah bounced her eyebrows, making Carina snicker.

"And miss an opportunity to meet this nerd of yours? Count me in. Maybe I can pick through your reject pile and find some fun snacks," Carina added, bouncing her own eyebrows this time.

"Good luck with that. Don't say I didn't warn you. I'll see ya later."

Sarah left Carina's dressing room and headed back toward the area where she was to meet up with the tour group. The same place where she had left them all earlier in the day. When she arrived, she could see more than just the three contestants for her third, and final, tour group. There were a few just sitting, thumbing through magazines, a couple of others chatting up one of the PAs for the movie, and then there was Chuck. A bulletin board was mounted to the wall showing announcements, fire exits and the like. Chuck seemed to be busying himself by organizing everything into neat rows, including the spare thumb tacks, with which he had created a smiley face. Carina's voice echoed in her head, "your nerd". She shook the thought away and cleared her throat.

"Ok guys. Sorry about the wait. I had an important meeting I needed to attend. If you want to follow me, we can get started." Chuck hurriedly put the remaining thumb tacks from his hand into the corkboard, abandoning his earlier pattern. Michael, who had been thumbing through a magazine, leisurely stood, tossing the magazine aside. He seemed bored already and the tour hadn't even started. Guy, who had been flirting with the PA, managed to pull himself away and join her. Once all three men were gathered, Sarah led them through the movie set.

"There are lots of moving parts to a movie set. Obviously, you know about the actors and directors, and we'll meet with them a little later, but there are lots of other important people on a set. One of them is a grip. Grips are responsible for hanging and mounting lighting and cameras, operating lifts, cranes, and dollies. You name it, they do it. The head grip is called the key grip and his go-to guy is called the best boy - or girl as the case may be. Speaking of… " They approach a man that was adjusting some C-stands, with his back to them. When he heard them approach, he turned to face the group, a look of surprise on his face.

"Hey Chuck!" called the man, before Sarah could get a word in.

"Uh… you… you know each other?" Sarah asked, looking perplexed.

"Yeah. I met Eric earlier today. You're the best boy grip, right?" Chuck asked sheepishly.

"Right..." she answered, trailing off.

"Yep. Chuck helped me out this morning. Good to see ya again. Sorry, Sarah, guys, I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta run." Eric waved his goodbye over his shoulder as he raced off. Everyone looked at Chuck for a moment, making him feel a little uncomfortable.

"So, uh… there're other important jobs on the set? W-what might those be?" Chuck asked, trying to steer the conversation back to the tour and off him. Sarah shook herself, snapping back to the present.

'Right. Right. Well, obviously there's the camera department, led by the director of photography. Sometimes called the cinematographer," she continued walking backwards as she spoke. "Production sound also works hand in hand with them. But none of that would work without the electricians. They provide power for all the lights and cameras for the whole set. You can have the greatest actors or directors in the world, but without these people, movies don't get made."

They continued to walk, coming up on one of the actual scenes where they were preparing to shoot. Sarah turned her back to the set to talk to the small group.

"Chuck!" A woman called from behind Sarah, causing her to whirl around.

"Hey Rachel. Good to see ya," Chuck replied, giving her an awkward wave. Sarah's gaze shifted between Chuck and the woman several times, trying to make sense of it. "Sorry. Uh… Eric, the best boy grip we just met, he introduced us," Chuck added, gesturing over his shoulder in the direction they'd just come from.

"Well, I'm guessing that Chuck here knows what Rachel's job is. How about the rest of you?" Michael and Guy looked at each other and shrugged.

"The lady who says what take it is?" Guy asked, pointing at the slate she was holding.

"Right, but her title is … Chuck?" Sarah turned to him with an expectant look.

"Oh. Um… she's the second assistant camera. Right? You mark out where people are supposed to stand for each scene, change lenses and, like Guy said, use the slate to keep track of what scene and take you're on. Am I close?" Chuck winced, waiting for the verdict, looking between Sarah and Rachel.

"I think he knows what I do better than my own boss," Rachel chimed in, chuckling at her own joke. Sarah and Chuck laughed along, while the other two gave awkward half smiles.

"That's good, Chuck. I'm glad to see you used your time wisely." Sarah sent a brief glance at the other men before continuing. "Well, we'll let you get back to work, Rachel. Thanks for your time."

"My pleasure, Sarah. See ya Chuck." She waved goodbye to them all before getting back to her tasks. They walked a little further, Sarah pointing out the names of some of the equipment and how they're used. Chuck listened in rapped fascination while the others faked interest, very poorly. It wasn't until they ran into the director of the project that they seemed to take notice. They seemed bombard the man with questions, following him as he walked. Throwing her hands up in resignation, Sarah followed after, with Chuck not far behind.

When the director reached the craft food table, everyone seemed to know all about Michael's and Guy's career aspirations and very little about what a director actually did. Finally having enough, Sarah broke in.

"Guys! We've taken up more than enough of Mister Abbott's time. He needs to grab some food and get back to set, so we'll let him be on his way." The director thanked her and, after grabbing some snacks, was off like a shot.

"While we're here, this is the craft food table. This table is managed by the craft services department. They keep a steady stream of food on hand all day long. Often times -"

"Mijo! You're back. You coming to work for me again?" Sarah looked around in confusion for the source of the excitement. She was quite surprised when she was nearly bowled over by a short, latina woman, who wrapped Chuck in a hug. Sarah just stood in shock and bewilderment, looking between Chuck and the much smaller woman.

"G-good to see you too Rosario," Chuck stuttered, blushing furiously. The older woman pulled away and shared a knowing glance with Sarah. Rosario reached up and pinched his cheek, shaking it lightly.

"This one? He's a good one," she declared, winking at Sarah. The exchange seemed to snap Sarah out of her daze, a hint of color gracing her cheeks. Rosario glared at the other two contestants, before heading back behind the craft table. Sarah twisted her lips to the side, trying her best to not laugh or smile, finding this woman's antics hilarious.

"So, I see that Chuck here has been quite busy today. Is there anyone here you don't know?" Sarah asked with a smirk.

"Hey Chuck," called a man walking by, having grabbed some granola bars from the food table.

"H-hey ya, Jimmy," Chuck replied with a short wave.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Sarah barked in mock exasperation, throwing her hands in the air. Chuck shrugged, wincing as he mouthed, 'Sorry'. Sarah just grinned, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Come on. Let's keep moving before we run into more of Chuck's fan club."

The tour continued, Sarah explaining the other jobs on the set or in the movie making process. Chuck was, of course, a model student, listening intently and asking questions. Michael and Guy, on the other hand, were only half paying attention, and when they thought she wasn't watching, she could see them whispering to one another or direct heated glares at Chuck. Keeping her comments to herself, she led them to an active part of the set, where she planned to introduce them to more people. She could see the director and producer talking with Carina and one of her co-stars as the crew was preparing for a scene.

Sarah stopped short, pressing her finger to her lips, indicating for her tour group to keep quiet. Guy and Michael nodded, but she could see their eye rolls before they turned their heads to look around. Chuck, however, in true Chuck fashion, made the motion of locking his lips and throwing away the key. Immediately he closed his eyes, and she could see him berating himself. She turned away, in the hopes that he could not see the smile threatening to break her face.

Looking up, she caught Carina's gaze. Her friend had a shit-eating grin, shaking her head in amusement.

"Wow! The redhead is so hot. Holy…"

Sarah's eyebrows shot into her hairline, as did Carina's. The three men Carina had been talking with stopped to stare as well. Knowing where the outburst had come from made it all the more surprising. She thought she knew what type of person Chuck Bartowski was, especially after the long talk with his sister. She never would have expected that sort of demeaning comment from him. She slowly turned to stare at Chuck, her icy glare in place. What she saw caused her to freeze in place. Chuck was blowing on his palm, shaking it and flexing his fingers. He wasn't even looking at Carina, or anyone else for that matter. Her frozen countenance fell away, turning to one of bewilderment. Then she saw it.

"Oh, for the love of…" Sarah exclaimed, burying her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry," he whispered loudly to Sarah, though she wasn't looking at him. In turn, he faced the group they were coming to meet, whispering again, "Sorry. I'm sorry.".He held his hands up, as if surrendering. He turned back to Sarah, his face and ears a vibrant shade of crimson. "Sarah. I'm so sorry. I accidently put my hand on… on the back of that light… the ... the redhead - that's what Rachel called them- was that not the right name? Anyway, that thing is so… so hot. I'm a complete idiot…. I should go wait in the car. It's probably safer." Sarah had still not lifted her face from her hands. From Chuck's perspective, she seemed so angry or embarrassed that she was shaking. "I'll just uh…" Chuck swallowed thickly, looking rather dejected, "I'll just go then…" He gestured with his thumb over his shoulder as he started to back away, bumping into things as he went.

Sarah finally removed her hands from her face, placing them on her thighs to support herself. It was at that moment she heaved a large breath, her previous silent laughter now uproarious.

"No. no, no, no, no… w-wait.." she attempted to get out, tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks. Sarah reached for Chuck's wrist, taking hold of it as Chuck stood frozen in place, trying to make sense of what was going on. Chuck wasn't the only one, as Carina and the men she was talking with approached Sarah, looking concerned. When Sarah had sobered enough, still gripping Chuck's wrist, she stood upright, taking long, deep breaths.

Pointing at the light atop the stand beside them, Sarah addressed Carina and company, "Hot redhead!"

"Oh Jesus," Carina breathed before joining Sarah in another bout of laughter. The other men present began to snicker, looking sympathetically at Chuck, who looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and die. The two women sobered more quickly this time, Sarah able to pull herself together. It was only then that she realized she had been holding on to Chuck's wrist the whole time. Much like Chuck must have after touching that light, Sarah pulled her hand away, looking a little sheepish. She mouthed a 'sorry' at Chuck before turning back to Carina.

"Sorry about the interruption. Carina, I'd like to introduce Guy, Michael and Chuck. They're contestants, as I'm sure you've guessed by now. Gentleman, this is Carina Miller." Guy and Michael were quick to shake her hand, asking for autographs. When it came to Chuck, he gently shook her hand.

"Miss Miller. It's a privilege to meet you. I've really enjoyed your work." His voice was a little shaky, as was his hand. Carina only smirked, like a shark smelling blood in the water.

"You can call me Carina. And, if things don't work out with blondie over here, you can call me any time," she purred, bouncing an eyebrow at him. Chuck's eyes grew as wide as saucers, visibly swallowing a huge lump in his throat.

"Carina," Sarah warned, giving her a flat look.

"What? Clearly he has a thing for… redheads." Sarah snorted at the joke, Carina snickering with her tongue sticking out between her teeth. Even Chuck gave a small chuckle, though his cheeks were still flushed.

"Anyway, you've already met Mr. Abbott, the director. This is Abe Kaplan, the film's producer." Sarah gestured to the older man.

"We've met," Kaplan, replied, extending a hand to Chuck, who took in with some apprehension.

"Nice to meet you, officially, Mr. Kaplan, Sir," Chuck stammered.

"Of course you've met. Everyone's met Chuck apparently," Sarah interjected with mock exasperation.

"He convinced me that we needed more staff for the craft service table, more personalized service. And uh… thanks for the bagel by the way," he joked, patting Chuck on the shoulder. He shook hands with the other two contestants. They introduced themselves, falling over each other to lavish Kaplan with praise. He seemed to take it in stride, but you could see that he was looking for an exit. Sarah took pity on him and interrupted to introduce them to Carina's co-star.

"Guys, I'm sure you're familiar with Tony Todd. He's one of Carina's co-stars in this film. Tony, this is Chuck, Guy and Michael."

"Good to see you again, Sarah. Chuck," Tony extended his hand to Chuck, who accepted wholeheartedly.

"Mr. Todd, I'm a huge fan. Candyman, all of your voice over work, you're a legend. It's such an honor." Chuck used both hands, as he shook, probably a little longer than was appropriate.

"Well, thank you for that. Maybe next time, you can make me a bagel." Tony chuckled, patting Chuck on the shoulder before shaking hands with the other two contestants. As they needed to shoot the next scene before the dinner break, they said their goodbyes, leaving Sarah and her group to head back.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day at the movie set had been brutal, to say the least. Of the nine contestants, five or six had shown zero interest in the tours or getting to know the crew. Most of those guys either hit on her the whole time or threw themselves at the director and producer, presumably to gain their favor. She was surprised none of them had headshots to pass out. Even when the whole premise of this show was to find a "regular guy" instead of actors, they only manage to bring in … wannabe actors, moonlighting as regular guys.

The one saving grace for the day had been Chuck. Somehow she didn't find that surprising, in hindsight. While everyone else that had ventured to meet people on set had focused on the director or producer, Chuck had met with all the crafts people. Everywhere he went, people just seemed to gravitate toward him. He wasn't trying to ingratiate himself with them to gain favor, he was simply being nice.

He had been friendly toward her, but never pushy or even flirtatious. Sarah was a little torn, caught between thankful and disappointed. She was thankful that she had at least a small reprieve from men hitting on her. Yes, she was used to it, but it became irritating after a while. On the flip side, she found that of all the contestants, his was the attention she would have welcomed most. It was that interest, or craving, that prompted her to sit beside him at dinner.

Chuck was sitting at a table by himself, the other contestants sending glances his way as they talked and laughed among themselves. While there was room for him at their table, they seemed to purposefully spread out to usurp the available seating. It looked like the high school lunchroom all over again.

Sarah pushed in on the end of the bench seat, nudging Chuck slightly to make room for herself. He quickly made room, but before he could scoot too far away, Carina plopped down on his left side, sandwiching him between them.

"Hey ya, Chuckles." Carina greeted, a wry smile on her face.

"M-miss Miller. It's good to see you again. H-how did your uh… your shoot thing go?" Chuck stammered out, having a difficult time holding her gaze.

"Oh, stop with the 'Miss Miller' crap. My friends call me Carina. And I can tell we're going to be... Great. Friends." Carina accentuated each word as she tapped her finger on the back of Chuck's left hand, which was gripping his tray. "After all, as I understand it, you have a thing for … redheads…" she trailed off, taking a bite of a strawberry. The display bordered on obscene, making Chuck's face turn beet red and nearly causing him to choke on his food.

Sarah leaned forward to look past Chuck, "Carina, behave." She was met with an innocent shrug from Carina, though the devilish grin belied her intentions. "Ignore her, Chuck. She just likes to get a rise out of people." It was Carina's turn to nearly choke on her food, patting herself on the chest. Chuck slowly turned to Sarah, his eyes widening and ears reddening.

"Oh, God. That's not what I… " Sarah buried her face in her hand, shaking her head. It was her turn to blush, her cheeks and ears taking on a pink tinge. When she dropped her hand and ventured a glance at Chuck, she was surprised by his expression. She didn't know what she was expecting, but it wasn't the look of awe he was giving her now. "What? What's that look for?"

"Oh. It's uh… it's nothing really," he deflected, waving his hand as if to brush it away. She just stared at him, an expectant look on her face, but saying nothing. He tried to ignore it and pretend to eat, but it was no use. He eventually cracked, letting out a sigh of resignation.

"It's just… it'll probably sound stupid. Well, I'm sure most of the things that come out of my mouth sound stupid," he confessed with a self-depracating half-smile. Sarah frowned, her brow furrowing at his comment, but she never diverted her gaze from him. "I know it sounds naive and juvenile, but I guess I'm still a little star-struck. I… I never really thought that you were capable of … blushing. I just never imagined that there would be anything that could have that effect on you. You seem so, invincible, unflappable. I-I don't mean just in your movies, but whenever I see you in an interview or at Comic-Con or…. or at the hospital. You just have this… confidence about you, ya know? What am I saying? Of course you know. I'm not making any sense am I? I'm just rambling, as I tend to do. Please. Just ignore me." He ducked his head, closing his eyes briefly, grumbling to himself. She couldn't make out everything he was saying, but she did catch the word 'idiot' for sure.

Sarah leaned forward, trying to capture his gaze, but in doing so she was able to catch Carina's instead. She was looking at Chuck like he had grown a second head. After glancing at Sarah and back at Chuck, Carina's expression changed. A certain realization, an understanding, washed over her features, causing the corners of her mouth to curl upward slightly. Sarah wasn't sure what that was about, but she brushed it off, returning her focus to Chuck.

"Hey. Look, I know that people think of me differently because of who I am. They don't see me as a person. They think I'm some kind of ... robot they bring out to parade in front of the cameras and then shut her off and put her in the closet when they're done. Well, I'm not. I'm just a normal person."

"Pfft. You will never be normal," he rebutted, sounding incredulous. An icy hand gripped at her chest with those words, squeezing the breath from her. She couldn't believe that Chuck, of all people, could say such a thing to her. Coming from him, it was especially painful. He had been so kind and caring, then to say something so hurtful. With only a moment's pause he continued.

"Sarah, you're extraordinary," he continued, turning to capture her gaze. And there it was. That warmth, the adoration, instantly dispelling that cold grasp on her heart. "I-I don't mean your characters, although they are incredible. I mean you. You're an amazing woman. To work in this business and still maintain your integrity and poise, to be willing to use your fame to make a real difference, rather than just amass wealth. I guess that if meeting you has taught me anything, it's that I was holding you up on a pedestal, but for the wrong reasons. 'Sarah Walker' is an extraordinary person, that just happens to be a phenomenal actress. Others may be too jaded or blind to see it, but I feel fortunate to know the truth."

Sarah stared back at him, dumbfounded. She didn't know how he did it, but he always seemed to know just what to say to cut her legs out from under her, leaving her reeling. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling or crying, she wasn't sure which. Clearing her throat, she tried to compose herself enough to formulate a response.

"H-How do you know? You barely know me. How do you know that's the truth?" She held his gaze, searching to find some answers there. Instead of backing down from her challenge or averting his gaze, he held fast. If anything, his eyes seemed to brighten as the grin overtook his face.

"I pay attention. When everyone else is busy trying to get you to notice them, I see you. I know this sounds corny, but I see it in your eyes. They say that the eyes are windows to the soul. I-I don't know if I believe that or not, but … but no matter how you present yourself on the outside, I can see your feelings in your eyes. I can see how they turn a steely grayish-blue when you're angry or the color of cornflowers when you're really happy. Like when we were at the hospital, talking with those kids. You seemed to forget about the cameras and all the other … crap. You were just focused on the moment with that little boy or girl. Your eyes sparkled a cornflower blue and it was probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I don't claim to know what all the shades of blue mean. When we first met, even…," he hesitated a moment, swallowing thickly, "even right now, your eyes are the color of … of sapphires." He ducked his head for a moment, picking at his food. She could see the color of his ears darkening as she watched him. "I dunno if that's annoyance or… or sympathy or … or what, but… I like it," he finished, just above a whisper, barely discernible over the din of the dining area.

Sarah stared at him for a long moment, watching him play with his food, unable to look at her. What the hell was she supposed to say to all of that? That damn kaleidoscope of butterflies was back, making it difficult to breath or think. Could this guy be for real? Part of her brain was telling her that this had to be a con, a line he ran on women. That thought was fleeting, like smoke in the breeze. Given everything else she had seen, especially the things she'd witnessed when he didn't know she was watching, he was honest and genuine. She considered his revelations, his theories on her changing eye color. If he was right, and she was sure now that he was, she had a sinking suspicion about what that 'sapphire' color meant. But it was too soon to be thinking of those things, right? She couldn't show her hand just yet. Not just for the sake of the show, but for her own protection. Letting people in was a risk, one that had burned her in the past. These… feelings were coming at her so quickly, she felt like she was barely maintaining control. She needed to proceed cautiously. Besides, there were other choices, other men she had to consider.

"Anne," came a response from the other side of Chuck. Sarah shook herself from her fog, looking past Chuck at Carina. She was sitting there with an incredibly amused look on her face as she ate a bowl of chocolate pudding.

"I-I'm sorry. What?" Sarah asked, still trying to catch up with what was going on around her.

"My middle name. It's Anne. You know… in case you're looking for names…" she trailed off, twisting her lips to the side, failing to hold back the smirk that was trying to break through. Sarah was ready to strangle her, and Chuck just looked between the two women, completely clueless. Before Sarah could get a word in, several of the contestants sat down across the table from them, trying to interject themselves into the conversation. Despite her annoyance at their interruption, it was likely a blessing in disguise. Thanks to them butting in, she wouldn't have to address Chuck's confession or Carina's comment.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah was sitting on the couch in the guest house, back at the estate, staring at the ceiling. The day had been utterly exhausting. It started when Roan and Zondra came up with the bright idea of having one of the contestants ride with her in the limo to the movie set tour. Casey had chimed in and insisted they choose Mark, stating, "Oh, yeah. He's a peach". All Mark talked about on the ride over was how his real passion was acting and that if they were dating, they could work on projects together. He was also pinning all his hopes on her getting him his "big break". She could hear Casey snickering throughout the entire limo ride. She'd have to find some way to get back at him for it.

No matter how hard Sarah tried to put him out of her head, her thoughts kept coming back to Chuck. She had been thoroughly impressed with the way he handled himself on the set, his "redhead" mishap aside. He had sought people out, namely the craft people, and befriended them. Then his confessions at dinner, his dissertation on her eyes, had thrown her completely for a loop. She still didn't know what to say to that, even after hours of running it through her head.

Pulling her from her musings, Roan, Zondra and Megan came downstairs from their production meeting. Zondra had her laptop open and plopped down on the couch beside Sarah. Megan took a seat on Sarah's other side, while Roan sat in a leather wingback chair near them.

"OK. We've got several sets of clips to go through. First, I've got the footage for the camera guys that followed the contestants around. Then we'll go over your tours and finally dinner. Sorry about dinner by the way. I wanted to meet up with you and Carina, but we got tied up going over all this footage," Zondra apologized, giving Sarah a half-smile.

"It's alright. I get it. Let's see what you've got." With that, Zondra cast the video to the large TV and they all began to watch. The camera people that were following the contestants around did a good job of staying hidden. It seemed a little voyeuristic, but she quickly got over it. The desire to see how these guys acted when they thought they weren't being watched, she hoped, would give her some insights to help her choose who would stay and who had to go.

The few that just sat and read magazines were obviously boring, so they skipped past that to more interesting scenes. The first one was Mark, the idiot from the limo. The group watched as he flirted with every woman that would stand still long enough. It was rather deplorable and they delighted in making fun of his lame pickup lines and cheering when each woman rolled their eyes and walked off. It was rather gratifying.

Several of the other contestants had only sought out the director or the producer, dismissing any of the other crew that couldn't further their agendas. Naturally, there were some that tried to get close to the actors, Carina in particular. She had entertained a couple of them, flirting as Carina does, but ultimately left them wanting as she escaped to her dressing room, security preventing them from following after her. Of course, Roan made comments, appraising Carina on her technique. Sarah and the other women in the room rolled their eyes, shaking their heads in amusement.

"Oh. Here. This is the one," Zondra exclaimed, halting her fastforwarding through the footage. Sarah tried to meter her reaction at seeing Chuck on the TV. As she watched him, it became clear that he was so different from all the others. The other men walked like peacocks, strutting to show off their feathers. Chuck was much more reserved, timid even in some respects. He apologized for being in someone's way, even when it was clear the other person was in the wrong. He was quick with a smile, and not a smarmy, manufactured smile. No, his smile was genuine and warm, and she found just watching him elicited a sympathetic smile of her own.

"Did you see that?" Megan interjected, pointing at the screen. "Do you remember when, was it Mark… or Michael… I don't remember, but that PA dropped all those folders and the guy just stood there, looking down at her, watching her struggle to pick them up?" The group grunted their acknowledgement, encouraging her to go on. "Well, here comes Chuck, not even giving it a second thought to help this guy with those C-stands." Megan shook her head in disbelief as they continued to follow Chuck on his expedition through the movie set. Sarah knew some of the story already, having gotten the first hand accounts when they went on their tour. But to see them on screen, as an observer, seemed to carry more weight. Sarah flashed back to a conversation she'd had with Carina over lunch, joking about finding a nice guy. Well, here was the not so grainy video footage that proved such a creature existed. It brought a broad smile to Sarah's face, averting her eyes from the screen for a moment. It was then she realized that Zondra was staring at her, a smirk on her face like she knew a secret but wasn't going to share.

Sarah regarded her, mouthing 'What?' to her friend, curious what she found so amusing. Zondra just smirked even more, if that was possible, and shook her head, returning her gaze to the TV. Sarah suspected there was some teasing going on, but she didn't want to give her any more fuel, so she turned back to watch the TV as well.

"Did our young Charles just toast a bagel for Abe Kaplan?" Roan inquired as he sat forward in his chair. The three women just hummed their acknowledgement, not looking away from the screen. They sat in silence, watching the remainder of Chuck's footage, for once not having off-handed remarks or jokes to make.

"Well, I think we can skip the tours, since Sarah's already seen those," Zondra said, searching through the various video clips on her laptop.

"Yes. Please. I don't really need to relive those, thank you," Sarah groused, shifting in her seat. Everyone chuckled at that, knowing that given the contestants' non-stop shenanigans, there would likely just be more of the same.

"Ooo. Here's dinner on the set. This should be good." Zondra cast the video to the TV and rubbed her hands together in excitement. Sarah, on the other hand, was a little nervous. The events at dinner had rattled her, consuming her thoughts for the rest of day. Having to see that unfold would not help matters. To be honest, she was beginning to forget that the cameras were around, so she was a little surprised that there was footage of dinner. Sarah repositioned herself in her seat, trying in vain to find some reprieve from the anxiety she was feeling.

She watched herself and Carina sitting down on either side of Chuck, chuckling at the way she just shoved him over to make room. Looking from the outside, it seemed so familiar, like something that old friends might do. But they weren't old friends. Hell, they weren't even friends at all. She'd talked with him for less than two hours in total, and most of that time had been during the hospital visit, when she was talking with the kids.

"Pfft. You will never be normal," came Chuck's voice over the TV's sound system, his words stabbing at her heart again. She could see his face this time however, and there was certainly no malice there. It was just an admission of fact, or so he believed. To look at her face was the embodiment of what she was feeling. She hoped that she was able to conceal her emotions, using her acting skills to play the part. Evidently, she was not that good of an actor, because she could see the hurt in her own eyes. She could still feel that pain, though it was greatly lessened by what she knew was to follow.

"Sarah, you're extraordinary." Sarah couldn't help the gasp that escaped. Despite knowing it was coming, to see the look on his face, that look of adoration, it took her breath away.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Megan shouted at the screen, throwing her hands in the air. Surprised, everyone's eyes were on her. "How is this guy single? I mean seriously. I would drag this guy off-"

"Sarah. Sarah, Dear? Sarah!" Zondra's voice broke through the fog, snapping Sarah's attention away from Megan. She could see that Zondra had a concerned look on her face. The video was paused, and everyone was silent, staring at her. Looking at each of them, she could see that Roan looked almost amused but Megan looked like she was afraid for her life. Sarah looked back at Zondra, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Don't break my assistant, OK? I need her. She didn't mean anything by it," Zondra added, trying to sound calm and soothing.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sarah questioned, looking among the three seated around her.

"Sarah, I've seen that look before. You looked like you were about to tear her arm off and beat her with it," Zondra continued, giving Sarah a wry smile.

"Sarah, I'm-I'm so sorry. Really. I-I didn't mean anything by it. It's just..." Megan trailed off, sounding a little frightened. It was then that Sarah took stock of herself and could see that her fists were clenched so tight that her knuckles were turning white. She immediately released her grip, making a concerted effort to relax. What the hell was the matter with her? A part of her did, in fact, want to rip Megan apart, but that was ridiculous. She liked Megan a lot. She hadn't done anything wrong. After all, she was just making the honest comment that she found Chuck attractive and wanted to … Oh, God. What was happening to her?

"I'm … I'm sorry, Megan. I didn't mean to seem so … unglued. I was wrapped up in the moment I guess. Maybe the stress of the day was getting to me. Sorry. Let's… let's just finish watching." Sarah gestured to Zondra, feeling the heat in her ears and cheeks. Zondra considered her for a long moment, twisting her lips to the side before unpausing the video.

They all watched as Chuck confessed his theory on the meaning behind the colors of her eyes. Zondra and Megan let out an "awww" in unison, whereas Roan just hummed, nodding his head in approval.

"Ok. Wait a minute," Sarah interrupted. "Are you saying that you buy into all this? That my eyes are some sort of ... mood ring?"

"Oh, yeah"

"Yep"

"Mhmmm"

She watched as the others nodded, completely convinced that Chuck was right. Sarah just shook her head in disbelief.

"That steely-grayish blue he was talking about? That was all you a couple of minutes ago," Zondra pointed out, waggling a finger at her.

"Zondra, if I may?" Roan extended his hand, gesturing to use her laptop, which she handed over without question. They all looked at him with curiosity, watching as he worked. "Sarah, Mr. Bartowski remarked that there was a, what was it… 'sapphire' quality that he saw. A look that he couldn't discern. I believe it was this look… right… here." He tapped a key and recast the laptop screen to the TV, showing a still of Sarah's face. The image quality was extremely high resolution, so the detail and color depth was remarkable. Sarah stared at the expression and it immediately struck her. She had seen herself in the mirror her entire life, watched herself in movies and television, even print media. She had never seen that color in her own eyes before. They really did resemble the color of sapphires. Not only that, but the expression on her face was plain as day. Sarah never expected to see that look on her own face, yet there it was, and it scared her more than a little bit. Despite thinking that she was maintaining some degree of composure, that she was 'playing it cool', her face told an entirely different story.

"Sarah. I'm… I'm sorry. I-I didn't realize…" Megan trailed off, sounding apologetic. Sarah, almost frantically, searched the faces of the three people who had become friends during this ordeal. They all returned knowing smiles, nodding their heads at her.

"But…" Sarah tried to come up with some excuse, something to explain away what she knew they saw, what she herself saw in that image. It was no use. There was no plausible lie she could construct. Nothing that would fool them, or herself any longer.

"It's OK. How about we focus on the ones that are going home tonight, instead?" Zondra offered, handing her the iPad they had been using throughout the show for notes and research. Not having anything to say, Sarah just nodded and they got to work.

* * *

A/N2: Alrighty. Well. Some interesting discoveries there. What exactly does that sapphire blue mean? I guess we'll just have to wait to find out. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon.

I love all of your comments and reviews. It means a lot that you take the time out to let me know your thoughts. I know that some of you have voiced disappointment in a lack of scenes with Chuck and Sarah together. Hopefully this chapter gave you a little taste. There is more ahead, so please be patient. Having one-on-one time with the contestants is hard to do with so many of them. Now that the herd is thinning, it will be easier to facilitate that. Plenty more chapters to come.

Stay safe and healthy!

Joe


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So Sarah, and her friends, have come to the realization that she has developed some feelings for our young Mr. Bartowski. And who could blame her, right? The question is, what will she do about it? What about the show and the other contestants? What about… well, how about you just read and find out. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. I also don't own spandex … anything. You're welcome.

* * *

Chapter 11

It was early evening at the estate and Chuck was laying in his top bunk, his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. They had a couple of hours to kill before they needed to do the filming of the day's elimination ceremony. He had attempted to spend some time in the common areas with the other contestants, making an effort to get to know them better, be less introverted.

They were lounging around, watching some kind of sports ball or another. Those that weren't yelling at the TV were talking about the women they'd seen at the movie set, Sarah and Carina included, comparing notes. Neither activity interested him, but he was going to try to make an effort. Watching sports being the lesser of two evils, he sat in one of the leather easy chairs, feeling uncomfortable.

"So, who's playing?" Chuck asked innocently, trying to sound interested.

"Dude, why are you here?" barked Guy, the man who'd been in his tour group earlier in the day.

"You know. Catching up on some basketball. This is basketball, right-"

"No. In this house. Why are you even here at all? I mean, look at you. I pantsed people like you in high school." That warranted a chuckle from a few of the other men in the 'peanut gallery'. "Sarah is so far out of your league, it's ridiculous. You're a joke. Do you really think that, even for a second, she'd be with a nerd like you? You do realize you're just the token dork for this show right? You see that don't you?" Chuck just stared at the coffee table, swallowing the hurt and anger, remaining silent. "You're just here so they can claim they gave the loser a shot. Soon you'll be gone and the real show can get started. So do us all a favor and just tap out. Save yourself the embarrassment." Guy and several others snorted at his comments, exchanging some grunts of solidarity.

Chuck should have been more hurt and dejected, but the truth of the matter was, Guy didn't say anything that Chuck hadn't already told himself. As much as Chuck hated to admit it, there was probably a lot of truth to what Guy had said. Despite all the doubts about himself, and whether he should be here or not, he found that one constant kept him above water, kept him from sinking. It was her. That smile. Those eyes. Sure, he may not be the one for her, but dammit he wanted to be, more than anything, and, by God, he was going to do whatever he could to be the man that deserved her.

Chuck pushed himself up to his feet, clearing his throat. "You're right. About all of it... She is out of my league. But she's out of your league too. All of you," Chuck declared, waving his finger around the room. "I may be a 'dork' and some sort of joke to you. That's fine. But at least I'm being honest with myself and with her. If she doesn't want me, then fine. That's her choice and I accept that. But I'm not going to parade around here, pretending to be someone I'm not. Not for her or anyone else. You, your smarmy grin and perfect hair can lie to her all you like, but eventually she's going to see right through your bullshit for the self-centered, opportunist you really are. So, good luck with that." Without another word, he walked out, ignoring the murmurs of the other contestants in his wake.

Finding that his bed was one of the few quiet places in the house, here he laid, staring at the ceiling, waiting. The minutes ticked by as he played the events of the day over in his mind. It had been a really good day. He'd met a lot of interesting people. The set crew, catering and craft services staff, even the director and producer. They had all been very pleasant people, contrary to what he might have guessed from what he saw in movies. Then there were the actors, Tony Todd and Carina Miller. Despite his normally imposing presence, Tony was quite friendly. Carina Miller was... something else entirely. She seemed to be good friends with Sarah, or at least that was the impression he got from their interactions. He could tell that Carina was teasing him, pretending to be flirty with him for some reason. Likely to make him embarrassed. It had definitely worked.

At dinner, sitting between the two actresses was beyond anything he could have dreamt up. Of course, leave it to him to stick his foot in his mouth. He always got so nervous around women, especially beautiful ones. Add into the equation that one of those women was Sarah Walker and the nervousness grew exponentially. He knew he tended to spiral out of control, rambling just to fill the awkwardness in the air. Chuck had done that very thing when he'd first met her, stumbling over his words. He tried to play today's dinner conversation over in his mind, but it was a little foggy.

He'd called her 'extraordinary', and that she was. It was only now, in hindsight, that he realized he'd said she would never be normal. While true in some regards, he could see how hurtful that could sound. When he got nervous or flustered, his mouth started running before his brain could properly filter what came out. He had seen a flash of hurt in her eyes, he was sure of that now, and it made him sick to think of it. Thankfully, he hadn't caught it at the time or he might not have been able to explain himself. Had he really gone on a long spiel about her eyes? Seriously? Chuck rolled his eyes at himself, sighing with exasperation.

She hadn't said anything in response to that. What was she supposed to say? "Thanks for creeping me out"? "Do you have a picture collage of me on the wall of your closet?" He must have sounded like a complete mental case. Carina had made a comment about her middle name, but Chuck wasn't sure what that was about, he'd been too lost in his own thoughts to analyze it. They had been interrupted after that, or 'saved' was more like it. At least Sarah didn't have to sit in that awkward silence trying to come up with something polite to say. They hadn't spoken at all for the remainder of dinner. Carina had said her goodbyes and actually hugged him, which was unexpected to say the least. Most surprising of all was when she whispered, "Good luck, Chuckles" into his ear before she pulled away, smirking at him as she left. Carina was a puzzling woman, and a little bit scary, if he were honest. He wasn't sure what to make of it all, and he only had… an hour and twenty-three minutes to stew over it until it was time for filming.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You ready, Sarah?" Alex asked, placing her hands on Sarah's shoulders, trying to peer into her eyes. Sarah shook herself from her daze, her eyes widening briefly as she refocused her attention.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm...I'm ready." Alex didn't seem to be convinced, raising an eyebrow at her. Chuckling to herself, Sarah nodded, smiling. "I am. I'm ready. It's just been a very long day." Alex nodded her understanding and backed away, offering her a smile in return.

"Alright. Well, it's almost over. I'll go out and introduce you." With that, Alex smoothed down her clothes and made her way into the dining room, which had served as the setting for the daily elimination ceremonies.

Sarah couldn't help the thoughts rushing through her head. She was confused, overwhelmed and even a little scared. Not of being on camera, but of facing him. She knew he would be out there, watching, wondering. Was he wondering? What was he thinking? How did he truly feel about her? Well, she knew how he felt about her, at least a little bit. He had confessed that he thought she was 'extraordinary' and that he seemed to have a thing for her eyes. Just the thought of the things he had said made the butterflies in her stomach dance. His words seemed embossed in her mind, her thoughts running over them, feeling them.

"_Your eyes sparkled a cornflower blue and it was probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."_

How could she even look at him, knowing that she couldn't hide her feelings from him. Knowing that he could see … her. That was probably the most frightening of all. There were parts of herself that she never shared with anyone. Nobody had ever seemed to want to know 'her'. The actress, the model or the public figure, sure, they wanted to know all about that, but the woman inside?

Her relationships had always been so … superficial. She'd never felt comfortable sharing her past, her hopes and dreams, with anyone, not completely. Those were the things she kept just for herself, the things that the cameras, the paparazzi, hell, even the men she'd dated, never got to see. Now, here was this kind, unassuming man, a man she barely knew, and he somehow managed to worm his way past all of her carefully constructed defenses. The one saving grace was that he didn't abuse this power, if he even knew it was a power he possessed. He didn't seem to be looking for dirt to sell to some tabloid rag or hitch a ride on her coat-tails for fame and fortune. The other contestants? Oh, sure. It was plain to see their intentions, especially when they didn't think people were looking, but not Chuck. She hadn't talked with him enough to be certain what his agenda might be, but she suspected that he might be a true believer. That he was here for, of all things, exactly what was in the brochure. That seemed to be reinforced by the footage that Megan showed her not fifteen minutes ago.

The recordings were from two of the cameras in the main living room of the estate. Sarah had watched an exchange between Guy and Chuck. At first, she'd been furious by what she'd observed. The things that Guy had said to Chuck nearly sent her into a blind rage. Had it not been for Megan taking her arm, encouraging her to keep watching, she might have stormed into the house and beat his ass. Chuck's response was quite surprising, leaving her reeling even more. The fact that he didn't believe that he was in her league, that he wasn't good enough for her, sent a pang of guilt through her. She couldn't help but feel that some of that might have been her doing, that she hadn't shown him just how much she enjoyed his company, far more than the other contestants. But she couldn't say that though, could she? Hopefully, by not eliminating him tonight, he might get some sense of her feelings. Although, if he really did believe what Guy had said, that he was a 'token dork', only there for ratings, he may just assume that he was being kept in the competition for those ulterior motives. She'd have to find some way of reassuring him, to keep him from losing hope.

She snapped out of her musings when she heard her name being called, knowing that was her cue. She straightened to her full height, holding her head high. She could do this, she just needed to avoid eye contact with Chuck if at all possible. At least until she came up with a game plan. She would just have to focus on the other men, otherwise she'd give herself away. Stepping onto the set, she brandished her practiced smile, coming to rest on her mark on the floor.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I want to thank each of you for accompanying me on the tour of the set of the movie 'The Omaha Project'. It was very… educational. I feel like I got to know all of you a little bit better." Sarah scanned the group, purposefully avoiding Chuck's gaze. She didn't think she would be able to finish this if she looked at him. What she did see was probably much worse. The smug, oily grins of some of the other men made her sick and angry. That would make this part of the night all the more enjoyable. Gesturing to the large TV, she continued.

"As each of you explored the set and learned about the process of making a movie, the show's cameras went along for the ride." With that cue, the TV displayed a montage of video clips. Footage of a couple of the men sitting and reading magazines, nodding off on occasion. That got a laugh from many of the contestants, but their gaiety was short lived.

"Here we have some of our contestants, performing in-depth interviews, clearly trying to gain a better appreciation for the production process." Sarah's tone was oozing with sarcasm as she pointed out clips of two of the contestants hitting on women on the set. It was not innocent flirting, but flagrant attempts at picking them up, despite the women's refusals.

"Though not as 'enthusiastic' as the last gentlemen, we can see that several others also took interest in learning about the various jobs on a movie set." A collage of video snippets, showing men talking with the director and producer. Interspersed within them were clips of Chuck passing out coffee, helping to carry c-stands and even being hugged by the craft services manager. There were snickers throughout the group of men. She scanned over the gathering of contestants and briefly caught a glimpse of Chuck. His head was ducked slightly, looking rather embarrassed. Quickly, she shifted her gaze elsewhere before he spotted her.

"As you can see, not only did I get to know all of you a little better from our tour, but I was able to see how you behaved when ...'unsupervised'." Sarah gave the group a glare, her tone emphasizing her displeasure. The TV screen faded to black and she turned her full focus to the men.

"As you know, five of you will be going home this evening. It was a tough decision," Sarah continued, using all of her theatrical training to keep her smile intact. The only thing 'tough' about her decision was which men absolutely had to go home tonight and which she would send home tomorrow. "As I call your names, please step forward and relinquish your backstage passes." Pausing for effect, she looked over the group.

"Mark," she called, turning her focus to him.

"Wait. What?" The look of utter disbelief washed over him, his mouth agape.

"Mark. You made it perfectly clear that your primary goal was to get into the movie business and you wanted to ride on my coat-tails to do it. The whole purpose of this show is to try to find someone who will want to stand beside me, not use me to catapult themselves to stardom. I'm sorry, Mark, but I can't help you. Please turn in your pass and leave the house." Begrudgingly, he complied, handing her his pass and storming out of the room. Once the murmuring quieted, Sarah continued.

"Guy. I think the video evidence of your behavior speaks for itself. Please step forward and return your pass." He too looked equally shocked, dazed for a moment before he moved forward.

"You could have had it so good. You have no idea. Wait until you see what losers these guys really are. Well, Baby, you missed your chance and you'll regret it," he spat, glaring at her. Sarah didn't flinch at his words, instead, she smirked, as if she could taste something sweet.

"I understand you're hurt, Guy," she began, her tone saccharin sweet. "Perhaps you should have … 'tapped out. Saved yourself the embarrassment'," Sarah shot back, her fingers making air quotes. Realization seemed to hit him, causing his face to go slack, the color draining from him. Opening his mouth like a fish out of water, he tried for a comeback, but came up empty. He turned and quickly walked out of the room in a huff. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Casey moving behind the scenes to intercept Guy. She wasn't sure why, but she was a little disappointed that she wouldn't get to witness, first hand, what Casey was going to do to him. She could only hope that the camera crew would catch it on film for her to watch later.

"Michael. Please step forward. You too will be going home tonight. If you're trying to pick up other women, you're clearly not invested in this competition." Sarah stood tall, a commanding presence on the set, never wavering or backing down from any of the men, regardless of how angry they might have appeared. Sarah continued, calling the names of the two remaining contestants in turn. They went a little more peacefully, although they were clearly disgruntled at being eliminated. When all was said and done, there were four remaining.

"Congratulations Will, Jason, Stephen and Chuck. You four are safe until tomorrow. Please, get some rest. You've had a long day and you'll want to be well rested for tomorrow." She smiled at all of them, although she would have preferred to send at least one more of them home tonight. When she turned to look at Chuck, she only caught his gaze for a split second, but she could see he looked very worried. Sarah didn't understand why he would be worried, given that he had made it through to the next round. She assumed he would be pleased with that, especially after his argument with Guy. The fact that the man that had tried to discount him had been kicked to the curb instead, seemed like poetic justice. Maybe, as she feared, he needed more reassurance. She would have to find some way of giving him some not-so-subtle hints. Sarah watched him walk away, a part of her wanting to go after him to find out what he was thinking. She was interrupted by Zondra trying to get her attention, and when she was able to look up again, he was gone.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they were dismissed from the set, Chuck had to take a walk to clear his head. He made his way through the house, passing by the various crafts people, waving or returning a greeting as he passed. If anything, it helped to distract him from his thoughts. Once he was out of the house, he began to wander, no particular destination in mind. When he looked up from his shoes several minutes later, he found himself in the garden, standing in the clearing where he'd first met Sarah. It seemed like so long ago, so much having happened since that night, but in reality it had only been three days.

Sitting down in the same chair he had sat in during their initial meeting, his mind ran through the events that led him to this moment. Sarah had made a comment to Guy, when she took his backstage pass. A comment that brought so much into perspective for him. Sarah had seen the camera footage from the house. More than that, she had likely seen all of the camera footage. The footage from the house, their outings and events. She must have watched him struggle through the obstacle course, making a complete fool of himself. Sarah saw him at the hospital, when he thought he was out of the spotlight. She likely saw everything he had done at the movie set as well, though most of the people he had met already divulged much of that. She had seen the unedited, unfiltered version of himself. It was like those reoccurring dreams where you're running through school in your underwear, completely exposed, unable to escape.

That first night, during the elimination ceremonies, Sarah had not been able to look at him. He assumed at the time it was because he was being sent home, and there might have been some guilt there. But after being spared the hangman's noose, that seemed to get tossed out the window. Then he was spared again after his laughable performance at the obstacle course, though she did commend him on being honorable. So that was something at least. He had thought things had gone well at the hospital, at least they seemed to get along well for the short time they were together. He had made it through that elimination as well, bringing them to today's event. He thought that he had followed the spirit of the exercise, learning how the set of a movie functioned and all of the jobs that worked in concert to make a movie happen. He seemed to be the only one, so in hindsight, had he been trying too hard? The dinner that followed left him with mixed feelings. He knew that he tipped his hand too much, revealing his feelings for her. He thought, for just a fleeting moment, that maybe, just maybe, there was a spark there, but she'd remained silent, never voicing any type of reply.

The exchange with Guy had been an eye-opening one. Sure, he was under no illusions of how ridiculous he seemed, at least in comparison to most of these guys. It wasn't until Guy spelled it out that it all seemed to make sense. They were pushing him through the competition, purposefully keeping him in the game to give the appearance that he might have a chance. He was a gimmick, a marketing ploy for the show. That was why she couldn't look at him. Either she was angry at being unable to send him home or she found the whole thing so distasteful she just couldn't meet his gaze. Maybe he had just misread things at dinner, misunderstood her body language. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he'd misread a situation with a woman. If it was true, if he was just a placeholder, he had two choices. He could just give up the ghost and let the chips fall where they may, or he could go down swinging. He had made a promise to Ellie, and then to himself, that he would be the best version of himself he could be. Even when life had gotten tough, when he'd suffered great losses, he eventually got back up and kept going. Bartowskis, at least he and Ellie, weren't quitters. He would see this thing through until they decided it was time for him to leave. What did he have to lose?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck woke fairly early, but wasn't much in the mood for a run today. His sleep had been fitful at best and he wanted to save what energy he did have for the day's events. He was the only one left in his bedroom, all the others having been eliminated, but he still slept in the same top bunk. Hopping down, he began his day by taking a shower and getting dressed.

As he was the first one downstairs, and none of the staff would be at the house for a while yet, Chuck made coffee. While it brewed, he made himself a bowl of cereal and sat on a stool at the kitchen island to eat. Normally, he would be flipping through news or social media on his phone, but since they were confiscated for the show, he just looked at the patterns in the granite countertop. It had only been a few days but he wondered how Ellie and Awesome were doing. He imagined his sister was going crazy, wondering how things were going for him on the show. Hopefully, she could take some solace in knowing that, since he hadn't come home yet, he was still in the running. Chuck also thought about Morgan and the business. How were things going with the upcoming game release? It was supposed to be at least another week away and everything on their end had been completed before he left. He imagined Morgan was still freaking out about it, even though there was no need. That was just his way.

"Hey. Mind if I grab a bowl of that?" came a voice that startled Chuck from his daydream.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sure. Help yourself. I just made coffee too, if you're interested," Chuck replied, gesturing toward the coffee maker.

"Thanks man," the person responded, making a bowl of cereal of his own. Grabbing a coffee mug, he poured himself a cup. "You need one?" the man asked, lifting the coffee pot in question.

"Uh, yeah. Please," Chuck answered, straightening on his stool.

"You're Chuck, right?" the man asked, setting the coffee pot back on the warmer before bringing the cup over to Chuck.

"Right. Right. Will, wasn't it? Thanks," he said as he took the offered mug, taking a much needed gulp.

"Yep. Will. Will Dunn," he stated as he extended a hand to Chuck. Chuck only spared a moment to examine his hand before accepting it, shaking it firmly. Will's handshake was firm, but not aggressively so, like those that felt like they had something to prove. Chuck let out a small chuckle but tried to hide it. Will eyed him quizzically, though not in a challenge.

"Sorry. It's just… Will Dunn. You know… like 'Here's to a job... Will Dunn' or 'How would you like your steak cooked? Will Dunn, please.' You get it? Cause your … name…" Chuck trailed off, realizing that Will had likely heard these all before. Still, Will gave an amused snort. "Sorry. Heard those before, huh?" His mouth full of cereal, Will just nodded. Exchanging his foot in his mouth for some cereal, Chuck opted to keep his mouth shut. The silence continued as the two enjoyed their breakfast.

"So… this… this show thing is pretty crazy, huh? I wonder what the plans are for today?" Will asked, digging his spoon into his bowl of cereal. Chuck hummed into his cup of coffee, taking a sip and setting it down.

"Yeah. Crazy. I can't imagine what today's outing might be. I don't have the body for a swimsuit shoot or anything, so…" Will snorted, almost choking on his cereal.

"Dude. You and me both," he chuckled, coughing. They settled back into a somewhat comfortable silence as they ate, both looking down at their respective bowls.

"So, I uh… I've seen how the other guys have treated you. It was pretty shitty. I… I should've said something, I know I should've. It's just…" Will trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"You'd make yourself a target too. I get it. It's alright. This is a competition, right? Survival of the fittest?" Chuck interjected, shrugging off the concerns of the other man.

"I know it's a competition but… that's dirty pool. It doesn't have to be like that. Clearly it didn't do them any favors since most of them got sent home. Looks like you'll get the last laugh," Will chuckled to himself, taking a drink of coffee.

"Well, I dunno about that. I have a suspicion my days are numbered," Chuck said in his self-deprecating tone.

"Dude, you're joking, right?" Will asked incredulously. "First, we all saw what you did for that jackass at the obstacle course. Second, I heard about you singing to the kids at the hospital. That shit is straight out of some romantic comedy or something. And if that wasn't enough, it sounds like you're on a first name basis with half the movie set from yesterday. Then, to top it off, I saw you two at dinner yesterday. She's into you man. Pure and simple. I mean, she's been nice to me too, I suppose, but… I dunno…" Will trailed off, shaking his head, in part amusement and part resignation.

"I think you're reading too much into things. I mean, look at me. Guy was right. I'm the token dork, or nerd in this case. Does anyone honestly believe that Sarah Walker would choose a guy like me over someone like … you? You're what? An… investment banker, right? You're a good looking guy, smart, successful, you like adventurous sports and you can stitch together a sentence without stumbling all over yourself. No… I'm just here to offer that contrast. To make you guys look good." Chuck stood, and walked to the sink to rinse out his bowl.

"What are you ladies squawking about? Making travel arrangements for your trip home tonight?" Stephen joked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Both Chuck and Will glared at the man, not dignifying his comment with a response. "Aww. Cheer up girls. You'll be home in your own beds before you know it." Stephen cackled at his own joke, walking out of the kitchen with his cup of coffee.

"Ass-hat," Will grumbled, shaking his head in aggravation. Chuck had to chuckle at that one. He couldn't agree more. Stephen was a self-centered asshole, but he was good at putting on a sweet face when the cameras were around. Chuck thought he was in high end sales of some kind, like pharmaceuticals, which probably suited him well. Before either of them could speak, a voice interrupted.

"Morning, Chuck. Good morning, Will." Megan strolled into the kitchen, iPad in hand, scrolling through lists and notes. Chuck may have been mistaken, but there seemed to be a distinctly different tone between the way she greeted Will and the way she greeted him. He chalked it up to naivety in the ways of women and let it go.

"Mornin' Megan. Get you a cup of coffee? Will's buying." Chuck smirked, thumbing toward the coffee pot. Both Megan and Will chuckled at that, the two exchanging glances.

"No. I'm… I'm good. Thanks." Clearing her throat, she glanced between Will and Chuck, then averted her eyes to her iPad, swiping until she found what she was looking for. "You guys need to be out front in fifteen minutes. They're going to begin filming."

"Gotcha. Thanks," Chuck said, giving her a nod and a "cheers" with his coffee mug. She gave Chuck a smile and started to leave. He happened to catch her look back over her shoulder, but it didn't seem to be at him. Shrugging it off, Chuck put his dishes in the dishwasher and got ready for the day of fun to begin.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The four remaining contestants stood in front of the house, and Chuck wondered if it might be for the last time. He knew that two of them would be cut at the end of the day, and he really hoped he wasn't one of them. He blew out a breath, shaking out his hands and rolling his head from side to side, trying to work out some of his nervous energy. When he heard the cue from the second assistant camera - a title he recalled from meeting Rachel yesterday - he straightened up and prepared himself.

Alex Forrest walked onto the set and approached the group. "Good morning. Congratulations to the four of you for having made it this far in the competition. I know things haven't been easy up to this point, so we thought we would slow things down a little bit today." All four men exchanged glances, uncertain as to what this change of pace might mean. "To discuss today's plans a little bit more, let's welcome out, Sarah." Alex stepped aside, making room for Sarah to take front and center.

"Morning, guys. I'll be honest, these past few days have been a whirlwind. In the beginning, I thought it would be difficult to choose between the contestants, especially with how little time I'd gotten to spend with each of them. However, far too many of the other contestants proved early on that they were either not serious about this competition or about me. And now, it's down to you four. You've all shown characteristics that I find appealing, which is why you're here now. My choices from this point forward are going to be much more difficult, so I wanted to get to know each of you a little better. Today, I'll spend a few hours with each of you to help me better understand you. I know it's not possible to learn everything about someone in that amount of time, but I believe it'll be enough to help me determine which of you will continue on." Sarah paused for a moment, looking at each of the men, including Chuck. When their eyes met, he could see a hesitance there just before she looked away to continue speaking.

"As much as it pains me, tonight, one of you will be sent home. While I'm not looking forward to that, I am looking forward to getting to know each of you a little better. So, to kick things off, the first contestant I'll be meeting with will be…" Sarah paused for a long moment, allowing the tension to build, "Jason." Jason gave a single clap of excitement, followed by a little fist pump. Chuck felt himself slump, more than a little disappointed that it wasn't him. He supposed he would have his turn soon enough. He just hoped that she hadn't made up her mind before she got to meet with him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah had chosen to sit on the patio with Jason and talked at length about his aspirations, his likes and dislikes, even his peculiar obsession with shoes. Sarah thought she had a thing for shoes, but Jason took it to a whole new level that should be studied by psychologists. He seemed to be a decent guy, fairly intelligent, and nice enough. He was a chiropractor and very much into alternative and homeopathic medicines, which he went on at great length about. Sarah wasn't dismissive of his assertions, she'd visited chiropractors fairly regularly. She tried to live a healthy lifestyle, but much of what Jason preached was not really her cup of tea, so to speak.

Aside from a few differences of opinion, and the shoe thing, Jason seemed to be very free spirited, untethered. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. He had made the comment that, "Now that I'm getting close to thirty, I suppose I should start thinking about settling down." It sounded so … non-commital. It was like he didn't want to settle down, but that's what was expected of him, so he should think about it. That wasn't the 'both feet in' type of relationship she now knew she wanted.

Next up was Will, who she had coffee with at the kitchen island. He was smart, funny and full of passion. A very successful investment banker that liked to cut loose with extreme sports like rock climbing and whitewater rafting. They talked at length about the various extreme sports they'd done, sharing origin stories for the various scars they'd each accumulated. She enjoyed his company quite a bit, far more than she'd expected to. However, it all felt very … platonic. Like she was talking with a brother or an old friend. She supposed that, over time, she might feel something more, maybe. But after spending several hours together, there just wasn't that kind of spark there.

Now, after taking a short break, she was on her way to meet with Chuck on the back patio. She was a bundle of nerves, both excited to see him and scared to be near him. She had been saved by the bell at dinner last night, being interrupted before she had to respond to his confessions. Now she would have to spend the next few hours with him. She was sure that he would bring up that conversation. Would he push her to reveal her feelings? Did he already know what they were? He seemed a bit clueless at dinner, not really knowing what to make of it all. Maybe he was just trying to help her save face?

As she opened the French doors that led to the patio, she caught sight of Chuck and froze in place. He obviously hadn't heard or seen her yet because he was pacing, talking to himself. She felt a little guilty at not making her presence known, but she just wanted to watch him for a little bit, her curiosity getting the better of her.

As she watched, Sarah couldn't help but smile, some of her nervousness bleeding away as she realized he was rehearsing a conversation with her. He stopped and restarted the conversation several times, berating himself for saying something he thought she would find stupid or corny. Seeing how nervous he was oddly made her feel better. At least she knew it wasn't just her. As he ran his hands over his face and through his hair, clearly exasperated, she thought it might be a good time to intervene. Clearing her throat, she began to walk toward him.

"Hi, Chuck." Clearly startled, he jumped and twisted to face her all in one motion.

"H-Hi. Hi, Sarah. You're here. Of… of course you're here. You're supposed to be here… with me. Here." Closing his eyes, he let out a huff, clearly frustrated with himself. She hated that he was beating himself up like this, especially when she was likely just as nervous.

"Chuck…" Sarah started, waiting for him to look at her before continuing. He met her gaze with a bit of a wince. "It's OK, Chuck. There's no pressure. Let's just talk." He let out a one syllable chuckle.

"That's easy for you to say, you're Sarah Freaking Walker. If you haven't noticed, you're a pretty big deal."

"Not today, Chuck. Today I'm just … Sarah. I'm just a girl, standing in front of a guy-" Sarah stopped herself, realizing how that sounded. She ducked her head, feeling a warmth in her cheeks and ears. When she looked back up at Chuck, he looked like a deer in headlights. She swallowed the lump in her throat, before continuing. "What I mean is, just think of us as two regular people, spending some time together, getting to know one another a little better." Chuck blinked a few times, swallowing thickly before nodding his understanding.

"How… how about we take a walk? Is that OK?" Chuck asked, looking at Sarah with some apprehension. He quickly turned to the camera operator that was to his left and addressed him as well. "Is that OK, Bruce? Can… can we walk?" Bruce, the camera operator, gave him a thumbs up. Chuck turned back to Sarah, awaiting her response.

He knew the cameraman's name. Of course he did. He made friends wherever he went it seemed. Sarah chuckled to herself, feeling rather amused, and nodded. Immediately, his face lit up and it warmed her inside to see it. Without realizing it, she wrapped her arm around his and guided him into the backyard.

They walked for a few minutes without saying anything, just taking in the scenery. It was a beautiful, warm day and the backyard garden was teeming with wildlife. Sarah had forgotten all about the awkwardness, the nervousness that she'd felt earlier. Now, she felt at peace, content. It was then that Chuck tentatively broke the silence.

"So, uh… what sorts of things do you like to do to unwind. You know, after a long day of kicking ass and taking interviews?" Sarah snorted at the comment. As they continued down the path, it narrowed, forcing her to let go of his arm to proceed in a single file. She found it a little unsettling just how much she missed that contact. Pushing that aside, she focused on his question.

"I dunno. Some days I go for a walk on the beach. The sound of the waves is really soothing. On bad days, I soak in the tub with a glass of wine. How about you?" Sarah looked over her shoulder at Chuck, returning the smile he sent her.

"I'm not much for bathtubs. I'm kinda tall, so my legs stick out of the water." He chuckled at himself and Sarah joined in as well. "I like the beach though. I… I have a special spot I like to go to. It's kinda 'my spot' I guess. I go there to think and reflect on stuff, watching the waves. It's soothing, like you said. The vastness of the ocean helps me put things in perspective, you know. Like my problems aren't really that big, in the grand scheme of things."

"You go there a lot?" Sarah asked, peering back over her shoulder. Chuck was quiet for a moment, his expression turning reflective.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I do. I went there a lot as a kid. Then, after college, I found myself going there more and more. Whenever I felt… lost, or like the world was crashing down around my ears, it gave me some peace, if only for a little while." Chuck grew silent for a moment and Sarah was a little afraid to turn around.

Thanks to Ellie, she could understand the painful life events that coincided with those times in Chuck's life. The disappearance of his mother at a young age, followed by the loss of his father. Then the betrayal by his college girlfriend -that bitch Jill- that sent Chuck into a tailspin. Sarah could envision a young Chuck, feeling utterly devastated at the loss of his mother, sitting on a lonely stretch of beach, just staring at the ocean, trying to find some kind of comfort there. The thought nearly made her cry, wanting to wrap that little boy in a comforting hug, to let him know it would all be OK. A clearing of a throat behind her pulled her from her thoughts.

"Sorry. That got kinda heavy there for a minute, didn't it? Let's just say I go there a lot and leave it at that," he joked, trying to lighten the mood. "So bubble baths and wine, huh?" Sarah smiled at his attempt to shift the focus back on her. Many of the men she knew, especially most of the contestants on the show, took great delight in talking about themselves whenever they got the chance. But that wasn't Chuck. Now that she was put in the spotlight, she wasn't quite sure how to react.

"Hey. I don't recall saying it was a bubble bath. Is there something you're not telling me?" Sarah felt like teasing him, both to keep with the lighter conversation and because she liked the way he stammered when he got flustered. It was kind of adorable.

"I'm sorry. I have to envision a bubble bath. You know, with bubbles up to your chin, practically spilling out of the tub. Anything else and I… I just can't. That's … that's just too much," he declared, the distinct sound of him gulping afterward sent her into a giggle. _What is happening to me? I don't giggle!_

"Can we talk about something else? An-anything else? Please?" Chuck pleaded, a mixture of humor and mortification in his voice. Sarah's giggles intensified as they continued down the garden path. She turned around to face him walking backwards as she tried to sober. His nervous smile softened into something more… reverent, and the sight of it sobered her up quickly. As much as he had talked about her eyes at dinner last night, she found he was just as guilty. His honey brown eyes, his smile, the way his nose and the corners of his eyes wrinkled, they all told a story. At first she thought it was simply a case of a celebrity crush by a dreamy-eyed fan. She found that the more time she spent with him, the way he looked at her… there was more to it than that.

As she continued to walk backwards, she caught a look on his face, his eyes going wide. It was at that moment that she felt her heel catch on something, causing her to stagger back, losing her balance. With her arms flailing, she looked back at the ground and her impending fall. Much to her surprise, she felt a pair of strong hands grab her, one at her lower back, the other at her left elbow. She was suspended there for a moment, slow to react, before her head whipped around to look up at Chuck. His warm, almost electric, touch oddly sent a shiver through her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, holding her firmly, but gently, staring down at her with concern in his eyes. Blinking, she let out the breath she was holding. She nodded, not able to form an answer as she stared into his kind eyes. Slowly, Chuck pulled her back upright, releasing his hold on her once he was certain she had her footing. They both stood in the path for a long moment, the birdsongs the only sound.

Chuck cleared his throat and, blushing, averted his gaze to some nearby flowers. It was only then that Sarah realized that they had just been staring at each other, not saying a word. "So, uh… what sort of music do you listen to? Who are some of your favorite artists?" Chuck asked, bringing his gaze back to meet hers. The pathway widened and Sarah took the opportunity to turn around so she was walking beside him again, allowing her to collect her thoughts.

"I dunno. I mean, I listen to music but I've never been one to remember artists or song names really. I find a song I like the sound of and I make a playlist around it. I have a playlist for working out in the dojo or the gym, one for when I'm running… one for relaxing in the tub… with bubbles up to my chin," she added with a smirk, a teasing lilt in her voice. Chuck barked out a laugh, trailing off into a contented sigh.

"I… I get it. You don't have to be an audiophile to appreciate music. Knowing the name of some group or a song title doesn't make you enjoy the song any more or less. Although, it does help if you want to share it with someone. It's a little hard when you're like, 'I really love this song. It goes like bah, bah, bahbah, deet, deet. You know that one?' That could get a little confusing," Chuck rambled, his arms gesturing wildly to add emphasis. It was now Sarah's turn to burst into laughter. She even stumbled slightly, shoulder bumping him. The way he was so candid and unguarded, even self-deprecating, broke down whatever defensive walls she put up around herself. She really felt that she could be herself around him, that he would never judge her. It was liberating.

"I suppose you're right. I guess it's never come up before. Nobody's ever asked me about my interest in music or… much of anything else for that matter." Now she was making the conversation heavy. She was never one to share anything more than the superficial, but with Chuck, things just spilled out of her.

"What?! You can't be serious? How could anyone want to be with you and not want to learn everything they could about you?" Chuck asked incredulously, stopping in his tracks to look at her in bewilderment. Sarah took a few steps before she noticed he'd stopped. Turning around, she could see the shocked disbelief painted across his face. Chuck was definitely one of a kind. He was definitely someone that jumped into a relationship with both feet… She took in a ragged breath, the gravity of that realization making her shiver a bit. She gave Chuck a self-deprecating smile and a shrug.

"I don't know. Most of them never seemed that interested. Maybe there are things about me that aren't worth knowing." It sounded like she was feeling sorry for herself, and maybe she was a little, but that didn't make it feel any less truthful. Nobody had ever really wanted to know things about her, not her likes, dislikes or even a favorite…. anything. She'd never really thought about it before, but she realized that it was the truth, and that was rather sad. When she raised her gaze to meet Chuck's, she could see his jaw was clenched and his brow furrowed. She quickly averted her gaze, his serious expression bore into her and it was more than she could handle right now.

"Sarah… for… for the record, I think you're worth knowing." His sincerity was so powerful that she felt it, like a weight slamming into her. Thankfully for her, there was a bench nearby, so she sat down before her knees gave way.

"You think so, huh?" Sarah asked, still not meeting his gaze. She knew she was fishing, but she couldn't help herself. She found that she wanted to hear him say it, say what he felt.

"Oh, I know for a fact," he replied, taking a seat on the bench next to her. She could hear him take a breath, as if preparing to continue, but instead he remained silent. She could just make out Chuck slumping next her. Whatever he was going to say, he likely felt it too much, too forward. Still, she thought she knew what he was going to say, or perhaps what she wanted him to say. That there was somebody out there that wanted to know all about her. He likely wouldn't come out and say it, but just the thought lifted her spirits.

"Well, Chuck Bartowski, I think you're worth knowing too." It was so quiet in the garden at that moment, she could actually hear him swallow. It was loud enough that she suspected she could have heard it regardless.

She had planned to give Chuck some encouragement during their meeting today. Some sort of sign that things were not as he believed them to be. She couldn't come out and say what she really wanted, so she would have to find more subtle ways of getting her point across.

"Chuck, that reminds me of something I wanted to talk to you about." She straightened on the bench, attempting to bolster her courage. "Yesterday, your 'conversation' with Guy in the living room." She could see him tense.

"Oh. Right. You... you saw that," he replied nervously, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

"I did. There were a lot of things in that conversation that I didn't like, so I wanted to set the record straight. First, you're not a 'token' anything. You're a good person and you were chosen for this show because you deserved to be. There are no free passes here. You're still a contestant because I've chosen you to stay. It's that simple. And you've earned it. So I don't want to hear any more talk about you being some sort of plant or 'token nerd'. OK?" Sarah craned her head to look into his eyes, which were still focused on his hands. He gave her a small smile and nodded his understanding.

"OK. Got it."

"All those things that Guy said were complete crap. He was just threatened by you and was trying to psych you out. Especially with that whole 'leagues' nonsense. What's that even about?" Sarah asked, throwing her hands in the air. Chuck simply shrugged, not knowing what to say. "Well, it's BS. But If I had a league, Chuck, you'd be batting a thousand right now." Chuck's head snapped to look at her, his eyebrows nearly getting lost in his hairline. "If anything, people should be aspiring to be in your league, Chuck, not the other way around." Now Sarah found herself fidgeting with her hands in her lap. Maybe she was giving too much away, but she couldn't help it. She had been so angry with the way that Guy had spoken to Chuck, trying to make Chuck feel like he was worthless and unwanted. She just wanted to help Chuck see the truth.

"I… I don't know what to say... I'd like to argue the point with you, but I'm afraid you'd kick my butt." There was some humor in his tone, but she could tell that he was telling the truth. He didn't fully believe her, his self-doubt was still too strong to take things like that at face value. Sarah had come to understand that he used humor, often at his own expense, to mask his emotions. In the coming days, she would have to find ways to show him the truth.

"How about you tell me about your taste in music, instead. Who's your favorite band?" Sarah asked, bumping his shoulder with hers, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Wow. Where do I start? I suppose it depends on the genre," Chuck began, his face lighting up with excitement. She couldn't help but smile as she listened to him educate her on the enigma that was Chuck Bartowski.

* * *

A/N2: See! I told you there would be some Chuck and Sarah time. This won't be the last, of course, but it's a start.

You all have been really great. I'm sorry I don't have the time to reply to all of your comments. Between work, family, writing and trying to read all the great fanfics being published out there, there just aren't enough hours. Please know I do read, and greatly appreciate, all your comments.

If you haven't already, I encourage you to join the Chuck Fanfiction Facebook group. There are tons of people, including many authors that discuss Chuck fanfiction and all that goes with it. They're a great bunch of people. Come on over and join us.

Joe


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So we finally had some Chuck and Sarah time when last we met. An afternoon in the garden, talking and enjoying each other's company. So, let's see how that turned out, shall we?

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 12

Sarah sat in the guest house, the makeshift office space for the show's staff, recovering from her last one-on-one session. She had spent several hours with Chuck, talking about everything under the Sun. Music, books, movies, snacks to eat while watching movies, food and travel. As great as all of that was, the one thing that kept playing over in her mind was "the trip".

On one hand she was berating herself for not watching where she was going, nearly making a fool of herself in front of Chuck. On the other, if she hadn't tripped on that root, Chuck wouldn't have had to leap to her aid. The way his hands wrapped around her, holding her as she stared into his warm, dark eyes, it was like the cover of some romance novel.

She could still remember the smell of him as he loomed over her. A warm, earthy scent - maybe a hint of sandalwood- but it wasn't overpowering like many colognes that men wore. Oddly, it seemed to complement the warm, honey, brown color of his eyes. Those eyes that seemed to bore into her very soul as she lay cradled there in his arms. His hand on her arm had tingled, almost effervescent; like a million tiny bubbles caressing her skin. In hindsight, she should have felt vulnerable in that situation, leaning precariously, only held by the hands of a man she barely knew. But that wasn't really true. She knew Chuck, at least she knew the things that really mattered. He was an honest, kind and caring man, better than any man she'd ever known. Perhaps for that reason, she felt safe and secure in his hands. She trusted him, and that wasn't something she did easily. That moment had lasted both, a small eternity and not nearly long enough. After he had helped her to stand, he hadn't called attention to it or made a production of her rescue. Instead, he had quickly changed the subject to help hers, and likely himself, save face. It had worked, and the rest of their time together had been better than she could have hoped for.

Sarah was shocked when they were interrupted by Sydney, stating it was time for the next one-on-one meeting. How could it have felt like mere minutes when it had actually been hours? She fought the sadness and thanked Chuck for a great time. She knew it was a bad idea, but she gave him a hug anyway. Partly because she thought he could use it, but mostly because she wanted it. She left Chuck and Sydney in the garden as she rushed off to meet up with Stephen.

Sarah and Stephen had met on the patio, sitting at a round table with an umbrella to block the afternoon sun. He had tried to scoot his chair as close to hers as possible, but she kept moving to counter him. He acted very smooth and sweet, but the gestures were canned, imitation attempts at sincerity. She had expected as much from him. He had triggered her radar days ago, and now was proof positive she was right. He talked at length about himself, going on about his success in his pharmaceutical sales business, only asking about her as an afterthought. Eventually, he segued into talking about his investment portfolio and finally got to the topic of net worth. And there it was. She was waiting for him to show his true desire. Money. He tried to nonchalantly inquire about her net worth and if the figures on the Internet were true. They weren't, but she wasn't about to discuss it with him. Sarah curtly told him that she didn't discuss those sorts of things with anyone and moved to change the subject. The rest of the conversation was moot because she already knew he was the one to be cut. To be honest, she knew it yesterday, but this just sealed his fate.

Now she was having a glass of wine to take the edge off, hoping to improve her mood after her time with Stephen. As she sunk into the couch, her mind drifted back to her meeting with Chuck and she immediately felt better. She hadn't laughed like that in a long time. She hadn't shared things with anyone like that… well, ever. They weren't the intimate details of her deepest, darkest secrets. No, it was only what she assumed would be the normal things you would learn about someone you became friends with. He had sat quietly listening attentively, as if hanging on her every word. It might have made her a little self-conscious, but she knew he wouldn't judge her. America might, as the cameras were ever present, but in that moment, she didn't think about them. She only cared … about Chuck.

"God. How much wine did you have?" Zondra asked, pulling Sarah from her thoughts.

"What? Just this glass. Why?" Sarah shot back.

"'Cause you're grinning like a fool, that's why. If it's not the wine, it must be the nerd then," Zondra chuckled, looking rather proud of herself. Sarah responded by tossing one of the throw pillows from the couch at her.

"Hey! Careful! ... You could spill your wine." Both women chuckled at that, Zondra plopping down in a chair across from Sarah. "So, are you about ready to do this?"

Sarah heaved a heavy sigh, "I suppose."

"Well, don't sound so excited," Zondra replied sarcastically. "I thought you were eager to get rid of Stephen."

"Oh, I am. It's just been a long day. Some parts longer than others. This show has just worn me down. I dunno what it is. I mean, I'm used to working long hours on movie sets for months on end. For some reason, these past several days have really been draining." Sarah blew out a breath before taking another sip of wine.

"I suspect there's an emotional component that wasn't there before. You have amazing physical endurance, Sarah. You've trained for that for years. This? The emotional heavy lifting you've been doing is new territory. I think your endurance there will build up soon enough. Then you'll definitely need that physical endurance," Zondra added, bouncing her eyebrows. Sarah sat there with her mouth agape in shock. "What?"

"No. I can't think about…. No. I just…" Sarah said, shaking her head and waving her hands in protest.

"You're saying you haven't thought about it? Really?" The incredulous tone and look of disbelief proved Zondra didn't buy it for a second.

Sarah huffed in resignation, "Well, of course I've … thought about it..." Sarah confessed, her cheeks beginning to flush.

"Ummmhmmm," Zondra hummed, smirking at her friend. "Low and behold, ladies and gentlemen, she is human!" Zondra cackled as she dodged the pillow that Sarah hurled at her. "Alright. Alright. I give. Come on. Finish that glass. We've got a show to do."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck watched Sarah walk down the garden path and immediately felt a sense of loss. Their time together today had been better than he could have imagined. As nervous as he was going into this meeting, she had set him at ease, even going so far as to reassure him that he wasn't here as some scheme for ratings, but that she wanted him here. That confession floored him the most. It was one thing to still be on the show because he hadn't been sent home yet, and quite another to still be there because she actually wanted him to stay.

The discussion about their likes and dislikes, life in general, had been so normal, so natural. He was certain that he'd overshared a lot, as he was prone to do, but she never let on that she was uncomfortable or bored. He couldn't believe that she had opened up to him so much. Granted, there wasn't anything too personal, but still it all felt so… intimate. Like he was learning things that few others knew, and he was both honored and humbled that she would share them with him. He didn't know how the meetings with the other contestants had gone. Perhaps she was just as open with them as well. Jason and Will seemed to be decent guys. Why wouldn't she want to get to know them, open up to them.

"Chuck? Can… can I talk to you for just a minute?" Sydney's voice cut through the fog, bringing him back to the present. They were both still standing where he and Sarah had spent the past few hours talking. The camera crew was gone, leaving just Sydney and him.

"Uh… sure. Yeah. About yesterday, I wanted to-"

"Chuck. That's what I wanted to talk about," Sydney interrupted, holding up a hand to stop him. She took in a cleansing breath and blew it out. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was very short… no, I was kind of a bitch to you and I'm sorry."

"Hey, No. It's my fault," Chuck responded patting his chest. "I must have lost track of time and then you had to come and find me. I'm sure having to babysit all of us is trying on your patience." Chuck gave her a sheepish smile, shrugging his shoulders.

Sydney huffed out a sigh shaking her head, "No, Chuck. It wasn't your fault. There was something else bothering me and I took my frustration out on you, probably the kindest person I know. I didn't realize it until late yesterday when I saw the day's footage. I felt so awful, and this is the first opportunity I've had to talk with you. I hope you can forgive me?" She ducked her head, looking rather ashamed.

"Hey, no harm done. Forgive me for asking, but what was troubling you?" Chuck looked around very deliberately. "There aren't any cameras around, if you want to talk about it. It might make you feel better. You never know, maybe I can help." Sydney looked up at Chuck, giving him a smile and a one syllable chuckle. She considered him for a moment, worrying her lower lip between her teeth before averting her gaze to her feet.

"My roommate, Alex, she just lost her job. The company she worked for closed up and relocated overseas. It was only part time office work, but it paid well enough. She was able to help with the rent and put herself through school. Now, without a job, her college career could be in jeopardy, she won't be able to help pay the bills and I can't afford the lease on the apartment by myself. She's been looking, but people either want you to have work experience or they aren't willing to work around her school schedule. It's a lose/lose situation. So, I'm worried for my friend, frustrated at the prospect of having to try to find a new place to live, likely in a crappier neighborhood, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry." Sydney looked up and flashed him a half-smile, though it seemed forced. Chuck let out a hum in contemplation, rubbing his chin.

"Walk with me?" Chuck asked, motioning with his head down the pathway. Sydney nodded and the two started walking. "So, you say your friend, Alex, used to do office work. What sort of skills does she have?"

"Um, well, she mostly did email correspondence, managed their online presence like Twitter and stuff like that, but she is way more qualified than that. She's working toward her BS in Business Administration at USC. She just needs someplace that will help her get some experience with those skills, ya know?" Sydney huffed in frustration, "That's the thing though. Businesses want you to already have the experience when you get there. How can a person get experience if they're not given a chance?!" Sydney's frustration was beginning to show as she threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"In addition to the other stuff you mentioned, do you think she would be above, say, answering phones, maybe taking turns at making coffee now and then?" Chuck inquired. Sydney turned her head to look up at Chuck, a puzzled look on her face.

"I… I suppose so…" she trailed off, turning back to look at the path as they walked.

"Could I borrow your tablet for a second?" Chuck asked, coming to a stop. Sydney stopped as well, turning around to consider him for a moment. A bit curious, and apprehensive, she unlocked her tablet and handed it to him. Taking it, he scrolled through her installed apps and, finding what he was looking for, launched Notability. He scrawled a note on the tablet screen before handing it back to her.

Orion Software

Morgan Grimes

818-555-2368

"Orion Software? Who is Morgan Grimes?" Sydney asked, looking perplexed.

"Just have Alex call that number. Have her tell Morgan that she is looking for work and that 'Chuck' sent her," Chuck reassured her, pointing at the number on the screen.

"You're… you're giving her a job?" Sydney's head snapped up, looking at Chuck in utter disbelief.

"Well, like you said, companies require experience before they'll hire people. We're just starting out, so we can't afford to hire someone with 'experience' yet. So, I think we can help each other out. We could use someone with her skills. Morgan can be a bit… much, sometimes, but he means well. She'll be in good hands." Chuck gave her a smile and a 'what can you do' shrug. She stood dumbfounded, not able to say a word. Her eyes became glassy, tears forming at the corners as she dove at Chuck, wrapping him in a hug. Chuck held his arms out in surprise, looking down at the petite woman that was squeezing the life out of him.

"Thank you. Thank you," she exclaimed, though it was slightly muffled by his shirt. As if scorched by a flame, Sydney jumped back and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. She looked positively mortified. "I'm… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Hey. Hey, it's fine. It's fine," Chuck said, attempting to put her at ease. "It's still early enough, if Alex calls now, he's probably still at the office."

"Right. Ok. Right. I'll… how… how can I thank you? This is… it's just…" Sydney trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Trust me. She'd be doing me the favor. Why don't you go give her a call?" Chuck nodded down the garden path. She took off down the path, turning and waving, offering her thanks again as she pulled out her phone and disappeared around the bend.

Chuck chuckled to himself, shaking his head, "Morgan, don't screw this up, little buddy."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that evening, the contestants were lined up in the great room, waiting to face the firing squad. Since there were only four of them remaining, the director decided to move them into the great room, standing in front of the large stone fireplace, indicating it would be a more 'intimate' setting. Alex Forrest was standing before them, cameras rolling as she was giving her spiel.

"Each of you had an opportunity to spend some time with Sarah today. Afterwards, you were each interviewed to tell us your impressions. Let's take a look." Alex gestured toward the large TV in the room as it came to life.

Sarah was just out of sight, watching from the adjacent room. She hadn't seen these interviews yet and was a little nervous to say the least. She fidgeted with her fingers, biting her lower lip as she watched. She hoped that they had enjoyed their time, as she had. Well, she had at least enjoyed her time with three of them at any rate.

Secretly, she only really cared about one interview. She thought that her time with Chuck had been incredible, and if he didn't feel the same, she knew she would feel crushed. Sarah also knew by now that Chuck didn't really like to talk about himself. His passions? Sure. He talked at great length about movies, music and even a little about literature. But to talk about himself, made him quite uncomfortable. He was as different from most men she knew as night was from day.

"I think we really hit it off today. Sarah and I shared a lot of common interests. Living a clean, healthy lifestyle and being physically fit. Those things are really important to me," Jason shared, looking very confident. "And she has a thing for shoes too. So, yeah. I think there might be something there." Sarah rolled her eyes, groaning to herself.

"Mmhmmm," came a hum behind her. She almost jumped, but she was beginning to get used to John Casey appearing when she least expected it. She was still a little aggravated with him for suggesting Mark ride with her in the limo the other day. That guy had been insufferable, and she couldn't get away from him. The ordeal still fresh in her mind, she didn't bother to acknowledge him.

Next, they began to play the interview with Stephen, and Sarah let out another groan. She heard Casey chuckling under his breath, but she tried to ignore him. She knew Casey had his opinions about the contestants, and while he never really shared them openly, she could tell by his grunts and groans which ones he didn't approve of. Come to think of it, that was the same sort of chuckle he gave with Mark. It then dawned on her why Casey wanted Mark on that limo ride. He knew that Mark was a loser, despite his outward appearance around her. It wasn't until that limo ride that she had really seen it. Casey had wanted her to see Mark for what he really was. She shook her head and chuckled to herself. Casey was always watching out for her, and not just her physical well-being. Sarah's attention was pulled to the screen as Stephen's interview began.

"Oh, yeah. Sarah and I hit it off, right from the start. I'm not really surprised. We're both real 'go-getters', you know? We set our sights on what we want, and we go for it. Nothing against the other contestants, but I don't really see it as much of a contest. It's just inevitable." Stephen leaned back in his chair with a smirk, looking supremely confident. Sarah was fuming. She hated smirkers. On top of what she already knew about Stephen, she loathed him even more now.

"Easy Walker. You'll get your chance," Casey stated quietly over her shoulder with amusement in his voice. She realized that her fists were clenched so tight her knuckles were turning white. She shrugged it off, shaking out her hands to relieve some of the tension. Thankfully, Alex had moved on to introduce Will's interview, and she tried to push her anger out of her mind for now.

The interview with Will began to play, and Sarah perked up a little. If nothing else, she found she was a little fearful of how Chuck would react. She had hoped that she had set the record straight with him, given him enough assurance that she wanted him to be here. Still, she feared that his wavering self-esteem may not take her comments to heart.

"Sarah's an amazing person. I had a great time talking with her, getting to know her better. It turns out, we have so much in common. She seems so adventurous and outgoing, much like me. I think things went really well between us. Who… whoever she chooses, he's one lucky guy." Will gave the camera his winning smile, much like a model gracing the cover of GQ. Normally, she would have been moved by a smile like that, but now…

Sarah quickly shifted her gaze from the TV over to Chuck. He was nodding at Will, exchanging what seemed to be a few words of encouragement. When Will turned back to the TV, she could see Chuck's demeanor harden slightly. He was trying to put on a happy face, but seeing Will's interview must have unsettled him. Sarah fought the urge to walk out to Chuck and touch him, to give him some sort of reassurance. Thankfully, Alex Forrest announced Chuck's interview, bringing Sarah's attention back to the TV. When Chuck's smiling face appeared on the screen, she couldn't help but smile in response. It was so infectious; her own smile was almost involuntary.

"My meeting with Sarah? Wow… let's see. It was freaking amazing - can I say that? Freaking? - Anyway. Yeah. I had an awesome time. I'll admit, I was super nervous, and when I'm nervous I tend to ramble... sort of like I am right now," he confessed, giving the interviewer that self-deprecating smile and shrug that tended to make Sarah's knees weaken. "Sarah, she… she was so kind. She set me at ease right away, never making me feel embarrassed or self-conscious. After that, we just … talked. We talked about everything. She's so smart and funny, it's kind of intimidating. I mean, what can't this woman do?" He joked, throwing his hands in the air in mock exasperation. "Seriously though, she is so incredible. Sure, we had some things in common, but we also had stuff we disagreed on. Regardless, it was fun being able to share all of that with someone, you know? That she was willing to share that part of herself with someone… with me. It really meant a lot, and no matter what happens, I'll always be grateful for that."

Sarah quickly wiped away the lone tear that spilled down her cheek. She was so moved by his interview, his candid sense of awe for something so seemingly simple as a conversation between two people. But it was more than that. Bryce's words in his TMZ interview came to mind. He had accused her of being cold and distant, not wanting to let him in. Maybe he was right, but it wasn't from some ingrained lack of feeling on her part. She had so easily opened up to Chuck, far more than anyone she'd ever talked with; even more than Carina or Zondra. Part of her tears were of joy. Joy in knowing that she wasn't irreparably broken, she was just missing the right person to share her thoughts … herself with. She took in a deep, shaky breath, blowing it out.

"You alright, Walker?" came a low whisper from over her shoulder, causing her to stiffen for just a second. She had to chuckle at herself, and a little at Casey's uncharacteristic concern for her and what he begrudgingly called her 'lady feelings'.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm… I'm good. Thanks, Casey." She turned and gave him a smile. A real smile. One that was bubbling out of her and she just couldn't hide. Casey's furrowed brow slowly morphed into a wry smile as he nodded with some sort of understanding and stepped back a few paces. It was then that Sarah was given the cue to head out on "stage".

Taking a cleansing breath to center herself, she tried to control her, undoubtedly goofy, smile and walked out to greet the contestants. "Hi guys. I just want to say how great it was getting to spend time talking with each of you. I enjoyed myself and I think I gained some valuable insights into each of your personalities. Now, unfortunately, we've come to the point in the show where I have to choose which of you must go home. It wasn't an easy choice to make, but, after taking everything into consideration, I came to a decision." She paused, both for effect and because she was watching as Stephen got that same smug, smirk on his face, leaning forward slightly and looking down the line at Chuck.

"Stephen!" Sarah exclaimed, a little louder than she had intended. Stephen gasped in astonishment, while the rest of the contestants seemed to deflate slightly; undoubtedly letting out the breaths they were holding in. Stephen shook his head in complete disbelief, looking around as if questioning if any of this was real.

"Stephen, from your actions, and our conversations, I feel that a truly meaningful relationship is not what you're really interested in. You seem to be interested more in money, mostly MY money, than anything else. So, Stephen, I'm sending you home. Please relinquish your backstage pass and leave the house." Sarah's jaw was clenched, trying her best to keep her anger at bay. Stephen ambled across the great room, stopping in front of Sarah. He made several attempts to speak, but seemed to have nothing to say to refute Sarah's statements. He ripped the lanyard from his neck and thrust it at Sarah. Luckily for him, there was enough distance between him and Sarah that it was not viewed as a threatening move. Sarah stared him down, never flinching, and snatched the pass from his hand. The action took him by surprise, causing him to take a step back, his eyes going wide in shock. He looked around at the crew and contestants, and swallowed thickly. His smug smirk nowhere to be seen, he nodded before sulking out of the room, his proverbial tail between his legs.

Sarah cleared her throat, straightening herself as she turned to the remaining contestants, "Jason, Will… Chuck. Congratulations. I don't know about you, but for me, it's been an exhausting day. So, get some rest. Tomorrow will be rather eventful, so be prepared. Have a good night." With a wave, Sarah made her way to the adjacent room, out of view of the cameras.

Once she was clear of the camera's prying eye, she slumped, blowing out a long breath. She stood with her hand on the wall, leaning against it for some support. She really disliked these elimination 'ceremonies'. Not because of the people going home. No, they all deserved what they got, in her opinion. It was trying to keep her mask up that was becoming draining. She was finding it harder and harder to keep herself from focusing solely on Chuck, especially after today. For the sake of the show, her career and, in some small part, for the contestants, she wanted to give them all a fair chance. The guys that remained seemed to deserve that much at least. They were all sincere in their own ways, making a genuine attempt at being her 'match'. Even in knowing that, she couldn't help what she felt. Something about Chuck pulled her toward him, like a siren song. She felt things for him that she'd never felt about anyone before, so she was admittedly ill-equipped to deal with these new emotions. Keeping them at bay, trying to at least appear objective, was becoming exhausting.

She closed her eyes, taking in steady breaths to calm herself. It was at the sound of her name being called that her eyes flew open in surprise.

"S-Sarah?" The voice was quiet, hesitant, but she knew, without a doubt, who it was. She stood upright, adjusting herself before she turned around to see him standing in the doorway. Chuck looked concerned, his brow furrowed slightly. "Are… are you OK? Of-of course you're OK. What am I saying? You're … well, you're you. One of the strongest people I've ever known. It's just with all … that back there," he gestured over his shoulder, "I just thought…. You know what? Nevermind. I should … I should let you go. There are probably rules about me having 'unsanctioned' conversations with you and I'm sure you're super busy…" he trailed off, looking sheepish, not knowing where to look. He gave her his patented self-deprecating smile/wince combo and she fought to keep her knees from buckling. Chuck started to turn as he backed away.

Sarah was in complete awe of this man. He was simply concerned about her well-being with no ulterior motives. On top of that, his claim of seeing some sort of inner strength that she possessed, floored Sarah. She had been labeled many things throughout her life. Beautiful, tough, cold, determined… but nobody had ever claimed to see this kind of strength within her. She certainly didn't see it or feel it. Chuck seemed to see so much within her that no one else had. This … strength, the emotions in her eyes, had all of these things always been there, or was it only now, with Chuck, that these things were surfacing? She didn't know, and the prospect of finding out that answer the hard way caused a knot in her stomach.

Watching him start to go, she fought the urge to chase after him, but she couldn't let him just walk away. "Chuck!" she called out, hoping to stall his retreat. Thankfully, he whipped back around to face her, his face full of that same concern, and perhaps some apprehension. Sarah smiled, a genuine smile, one that came so easily when she saw him. "Thank you. Have a good night." His concern and apprehension disappeared, giving way to that smile, the one that crinkled his nose and the corners of his eyes. The one that made his eyes dance and sparkle, warming her from her ears to her toes.

"Yeah. Sure. G-good night." He gave her a brief, awkward wave, which she returned, probably just as awkwardly. He backed away slowly, still smiling, until he finally broke eye contact, leaving her standing there alone. She stared at the doorway for a moment longer, trying to memorize that smile.

"You keep smilin'' like that, people'll think you're up to somethin'," came the gruff, but amused, voice of John Casey from beside her. She cursed herself internally for being caught, but a large part of her didn't really care.

"Shouldn't you be off protecting me from evil-doers or something?" Sarah retorted, giving him a wry smile. He let out a grunt, or maybe a chuckle.

"Evil-doers? I think the nerd is rubbin' off on you," Casey joked, giving her a wry smile in return.

"And what's so wrong with that," Sarah challenged, crossing her arms as she raised an eyebrow at her bodyguard. Casey's wry smile never faltering, gave her a shrug.

"I never said there was anything wrong with it. Just an observation." Sarah was taken aback, her jaw nearly dropping. Instead, she nodded, uncrossing her arms.

"I um… I didn't get a chance to thank you. You know, about Mark. Making me see what kind of jerk he really was." Casey just gave a small grunt, nodding his head in acknowledgement. "I wasn't completely blind to his ways, but I appreciate that you were looking out for me. Can I ask a favor though?" Casey gave her a quizzical look, but didn't protest. "Please don't try to intimidate Chuck. He's a good guy and nervous enough as it is. I don't need you to put the 'fear of Casey' into him too." Casey chuckled at that, finding her phrasing amusing.

"I can't help it if people find me intimidating. Besides, I think you intimidate him enough as it is," he snorted. Sarah twisted her lips to the side, trying not to smile, and averted her gaze. "I'll meet you at the limo." Casey turned to head off. Sarah was reminded of when he took off after Guy the night he was eliminated. She'd wondered what had happened with that, but hadn't wanted to talk to Casey at the time to find out. She followed him to the limo and just as he was opening the door she called out.

"Hey Casey?" The large man stopped, peering over his shoulder at her, but not fully turning around. "Guy. I saw you take off after him. What did you do to him?"

"Do? I didn't 'do' anything. Now, I may have hinted that I knew where he lived and worked, what car he drove and where he shopped for groceries. It may have also come up in conversation that I knew things about his past that I'm sure he would prefer to not be made… public." Casey just shrugged, as if he had merely been talking about the weather. Sarah's mouth was agape in shock.

"Casey! You didn't?" Sarah asked, a wicked smile now growing across her face. He just shrugged again, a wry smile creeping through. He gestured for her to get in, which she did, followed by Casey. Once they were seated Casey continued.

"He was very apologetic after our little talk. I don't think he'll be a problem." Sarah burst out in laughter, falling against the opposite door.

"Oh, I'd have paid good money to see the look on his face," Sarah confessed, wiping the tears of laughter from under her eyes.

"Well, Bruce, the camera guy, assured me that it will make its way into a special outtakes reel, just for you." Sarah burst into laughter again, Casey even chuckled as well, as the limo drove toward Sarah's home.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck turned off the light in his room and climbed into his bunk. It felt like the world was spinning. If only he could put his foot on the floor to ground himself, like he did after frat parties in college. Perhaps he was a little drunk, the euphoria he felt from his time with Sarah today was coursing through him like a drug.

In less than a week, he had met his favorite actress, and the woman of his dreams, jumped through hoops (or at least over obstacles) for her, and had spent an afternoon talking with her as if they were just two normal people. That, in and of itself, was crazy. He wanted to pinch himself. Only in his wildest dreams, or fantasies, would he ever believe this possible. Probably the most unbelievable part was that she actually confessed that she wanted him here. That she had 'chosen' him to stay. His heart was soaring, he was so ecstatic.

He was less nervous tonight at the elimination ceremony than any night prior. He felt a confidence that he hadn't had before. It wasn't said in so many words, but it appeared as though Sarah Walker actually liked him. Did she like him in that way? That he wasn't certain of, but at least he thought she might see him as a friend. Wasn't that how all relationships were supposed to begin? Forged on the foundation of friendship? Even if friendship was all he would ever have with her, it was more than he thought he would ever have or deserve.

He played his day with Sarah over in his mind, reveling in the moments when she laughed or smiled at him. It gave him an ache in his chest. He didn't want to put too much stock in it, to fool himself into believing that there was more there than there was. But moments when she would duck her head and blush or playfully bump his shoulder, how else should he take those things.

Then there was the tripping incident. When she was walking backwards down the path, he was so focused on her face, he almost missed the tree root that was protruding from the ground. He saw that she was about to trip over it and he was powerless to get the words out to warn her in time. Instead, he just reacted, reaching out to catch her. Chuck remembered the touch of her skin, the comfortable weight of her body in his hands and that intoxicating scent of lavender and vanilla, presumably from her hair. When her eyes met his, he knew, beyond all doubt, that he was a goner. He could drown in those azure pools that stared back at him, he was so lost in their depths. Their faces were so close, he could feel the warmth of her breath on his cheek. He nearly lost all sense of time and space as he held her there. As he thought back, he realized that she never pulled away or protested. In fact, she seemed to be staring back at him just as intently. Admittedly, it was a little awkward when they both took stock of the position they were in, so he helped her to stand. Thankfully, it didn't spoil the day, as they continued to talk for hours.

The evening's elimination ceremony had been a bit rough. He had to admit that he did get rather jealous watching the interviews from the other contestants. He had secretly hoped that they had all gone terribly, but that didn't seem to be the case. He knew Stephen was an ass and wasn't surprised to see him go. However, Jason, and especially Will, seemed like really good guys. Will was, objectively, very handsome, had his own money and lived an adventurous lifestyle. On paper, he seemed like the perfect choice for Sarah. Even Jason, who reminded him a lot of Devon in his pursuit of a healthy lifestyle, seemed better matched to Sarah than himself. How many gorgeous female celebrities had a tall, lanky nerd on their arm on the Red Carpet? Exactly … none. Still, life wasn't always red carpets and fancy parties. What Chuck lacked in his physical appeal, he liked to think he more than made up for where it really counted. He was honest and loyal, probably to a fault. He would always put her first. Always. He would move the Heavens and Earth for her and never take her for granted. If only he could get a chance to prove that to her. It was like high school all over again. Like begets like. The beautiful girls in school were always attracted to the handsome, athletic jocks, even though they usually treated girls like crap. He had longed for just one chance to be able to show them that he was so much more than just a lanky nerd. Unfortunately, as is often the case, people are only concerned with the superficial. He hoped that Sarah could see past the surface and give him a chance, just one chance to make her happy.

As he stared at the ceiling, drifting off to sleep, he recalled his last talk with Sarah after the ceremony. She had seemed so tense, especially after the episode with Stephen, Chuck had worried about her. He figured it was against the rules to talk with Sarah off camera, but he didn't care. He followed after her and found her bracing herself against the wall. Perhaps the toll of this show was weighing on her more heavily than he realized. He called to her, but when she turned around, he saw the strong, confident woman that he had come to know. Perhaps he had misjudged things. Maybe she had just been tired and needed some rest after the long day. As usual, he stumbled over himself, attempting, and failing, to express his concern. He wondered if there would ever be a time when she wouldn't have that effect on him. Just when he was about to make his hasty retreat, she stopped him and thanked him. It may have been an innocent gesture on her part, but the smile she gave him, that magnificent smile, melted his insides. He backed away slowly, not wanting to break eye contact, savoring that moment and the look on her face.

Maybe there was hope for him yet. Maybe there was a chance that he could show her how much she meant to him. Chuck didn't know what events lay in store for them tomorrow, but he would have to go 'all in' if he had any hope of winning the heart of Sarah Walker.

* * *

A/N2: I know this chapter was a long time coming. Sorry about that. Work and home life have been rather hectic as of late. I don't know if that will slow down anytime soon, but I hope to have the next chapter out a little sooner.

I really appreciate hearing from all of you, even though I don't have a lot of extra time to reply to you all. Know that I read them all and it means a lot that you take the time to reach out.

Everyone please be safe.

Joe


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: A new day has dawned. We have three contestants remaining, so things are going to get interesting. At least, that's the hope. I'll leave that for you to judge. Let's see what new event they have planned for Chuck and the others.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. Use as directed. Objects in the A/N are more interesting than they appear. Offer not valid in Puerto Rico, Guam, Ohio or wherever prohibited by law. Drink responsibly. Don't squeeze the Charmin. All your base are belong to us. Hail Gallaxhar!

* * *

Chapter 13

It was a beautiful morning. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and Chuck was excited. Nervous, but excited. He knew that whatever lay ahead of him today, he would have to step up his game; whatever that meant. That's what people said though, wasn't it? But in practice, what did that mean? Chuck didn't really have a clue. He had woken up early, and since his mind was racing far too much to think about going back to sleep, he decided to go for a run.

Dawn cast long shadows on the dew-covered grass, the morning air still brisk enough he could practically see his breath. The crisp, cool air was invigorating, energizing him even more. As he jogged around the property, he thought about the task ahead of him. Naturally, he didn't know what event lay in store for them today, but what he did know was that he had to prove himself to her, show her that despite appearances, he could make her happy, if just given the chance. That was all well and good, but how? He hadn't seemed to have the ability to do that with a regular woman, let alone someone as utterly amazing as Sarah. Sure, she seemed very down to Earth during their talks, but, undoubtedly, she would be accustomed to a certain level of 'effort'. She had dated some of the most handsome, charming and wealthy leading men in Hollywood. They had all turned out to be assholes, granted, but still the caliber of men she was used to would be hard to live up to.

Ellie's words played over and over in his mind. Her pep talk going into all of this still helped to center him, to remember what was really important. He had thought about it so much he could practically recite it word for word.

"_If you truly want someone to like you for who you are, then you have to be yourself. That's it! Just be you. Just be Chuck Bartowski, nerd extraordinaire. Chuck Bartowski, who's sometimes a little awkward, makes corny jokes and loves with his whole heart. If it's the right person, they'll pick PB and J over that steak dinner, every time." _

So far, he had tried to stick to that plan and he felt he had been true to himself, for better or worse. When he thought about it, Sarah had been pretty frank about the notions of her being out of his league, even going so far as to say that he was 'batting a thousand'. Sports metaphors weren't really his thing, but he knew enough, and had taken enough Statistics in college, to understand the implications. Maybe he _was _doing something right, and if he deviated from that course now, he would likely ruin whatever advantage he might have gained. After all, she was on this show to find a "regular guy", not another arrogant, narcissistic celebrity. While he didn't really feel he fit into the "regular guy" archetype, he hoped that his unique qualities might set him apart. The one unique quality he knew he possessed was his unending desire to make Sarah Walker happy, whatever the cost. With that, there was no plan 'B'. If she didn't choose him, then… The thought put a knot in his stomach so strong that he had to stop running to catch his breath.

He repeated the mantra aloud, "Be yourself. Be yourself. Be yourself." He could practically hear his sister's voice, feel her presence, and it helped to quiet the panic that was brewing inside him. "You can do this," he continued talking to himself, thankfully surrounded by nothing but nature. So far, the outings and events had seemed to play to his strengths, even when he didn't realize it. As long as that streak continued, he might be able to make it to the final two. As long as he wasn't pit against Jason and Will in some bizzare battle of looks and charm, he might stand a chance.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was nine o'clock that morning when Chuck and the other remaining contestants found themselves in front of the house, once again, faced by Alex Forrest. The cameras were rolling, along with Chuck's stomach. The nervousness had subsided during his run and throughout his breakfast and shower, but when he got in place to begin shooting, it all came rushing back. He tried to reassure himself, as he had this morning, but to only minor success.

"Good morning gentlemen. I realize that this competition has been quite rigorous and demanding. Unfortunately, that's not about to change. Since beginning this competition, you've gotten only a small taste of some of the things that Sarah has to deal with in her daily life. Another aspect of Sarah's life as a celebrity and philanthropist is to attend major events or charity functions; things such as movie premieres, fundraisers or even awards ceremonies like the Oscars. If you were to be in a relationship with Sarah, you would most definitely be required to attend as her escort. That, gentlemen, is the focus of today's outing. Tonight, you three will be accompanying Sarah to the WISH Gala. This is a major fundraising event for the Make-A-Wish Foundation of Greater Los Angeles. This will be a star-studded affair, complete with a red carpet entrance, food and dancing. This is a formal event, and you will need to be dressed and groomed appropriately. So, the first part of today's outing will be … a makeover." The men gasped slightly, looking between each other, as if to gauge the others' reactions.

"If you're going to be Sarah Walker's company, you'll have to look the part." Chuck flinched at Alex's words, almost like a punch to the stomach. Look the part? He was never going to "look the part", no matter what sort of makeover they had planned. He tried to push down his growing panic so he could hear what else she had to say.

"To make that happen, you'll be taken to our makeover studios to be groomed and dressed by some of the best stylists in Hollywood. Once that is completed, a limo will whisk you away to the Beverly Hilton, the site of this year's Wish Gala. You'll walk the red carpet with Sarah and then accompany her throughout the evening. Once the festivities have drawn to a close, the limo will return you here, to the house. Then, tomorrow morning, she will make her choice of who the two finalists will be. So, good luck gentlemen. Your chariot awaits." Alex gestured toward a limousine parked in the driveway, the driver holding the back door open for them.

The other two contestants looked thrilled, practically jogging over to the limo. Chuck, on the other hand, was having a difficult time with all of this. Although he had managed to make it through the other outings, this one was entirely different. This one would require him to compete against the other guys' looks, physique and ability to walk without tripping over their own feet. Having a great personality was all fine and good, but it didn't photograph well. He was doomed. Shaking himself back to reality, he moved to catch up with Jason and Will, getting into the back of the limo with them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck, Jason and Will were met by Sydney and a film crew outside a nondescript storefront in the Design District of West Hollywood. The only reason Chuck knew where they were was due to the flags on the light poles lining the street, advertising that fact. He didn't frequent this area of L.A., or any other area of L.A. for that matter, besides Burbank, where he lived. There was no sign on the building, only the address number, so there was nothing to indicate what the establishment might be. The surrounding area was filled with trendy looking boutiques and restaurants. Judging by the cars parked along the street, these businesses attracted some rather affluent customers.

As they were ushered into the building, they were greeted by a welcoming reception area with comfortable seating, artwork on the walls and numerous decorative cabinets, filled with what looked like hair care products. The quantity and variety was mind boggling, considering Chuck only had a single bottle with shampoo and conditioner combined. He doubted there was any of that here. Sydney got them situated within the waiting room and Alex Forrest walked in a moment later, her hair fluttering in the breeze as the door closed behind her. She, Sydney, the camera operator and sound person talked for a moment, discussing the setup for the scene. With a few minor adjustments to the placement of the contestants, the shooting started.

"OK, guys. Around that corner are the stylists that will work with each of you to make you 'red carpet ready' for tonight's gala event. You'll be taken one by one to your own private areas where they will give you the full celebrity treatment. Once you've been pampered and groomed, you'll meet with your personal design stylist to find you the perfect outfit for this evening. Then, each of you'll have a private reveal with Sarah, giving you a chance to talk before all of you take the limo to the event. So, if you'll have a seat, they'll call your names when they're ready for you." Alex gestured for the men to sit on the long leather couch and adjacent wingback chairs. Jason and Will sat on opposite ends of the long couch, leaving Chuck to sit in one of the chairs.

Alex took her leave, now that her portion was complete, bidding everyone goodbye and good luck. Sydney approached the contestants, leaning over slightly to address them, "Alright guys. As Alex said, they'll call your names when they're ready for you, so just wait here, read a magazine. There's a coffee shop next door. Can I get you guys a coffee or anything?" She looked between them with a smile. The two men on the couch rattled off their complex coffee orders, Sydney dutifully making note of them on her iPad. Turning to Chuck, he could see the stress in her body language, even though she was putting on a smile.

"How about I come with you and help you carry everything? One of these guys," Chuck gestured to Jason and Will on the couch, "or Bruce or Eddie over there," pointing at the camera and sound guys, "can come and grab me if they call my name." Bruce and Eddie agreed, Will nodded his agreement and Jason just shrugged. Sydney's smile turned more genuine and the tension in her shoulders seemed to lessen.

"Thank you so much. That would be great actually." With that, she stood to her full height and started toward the door, Chuck rising to follow after her.

They entered the 'Mean Bean' coffee shop, the aroma of fresh ground coffee beaconing them forth. Chuck gestured for Sydney to go first and she rewarded him with an appreciative smile. Chuck admired that she was able to recite the order without having to refer back to her notes, showing what a mind for details she had. A useful skill in her business. She added a coffee for herself and two for the other crew members before turning to Chuck.

"Oh, uh… coffee. Black, please." Chuck just shrugged at the strange looks he got from both Sydney and the barista. "I'm a man of simple tastes, I guess." They all gave small chuckles of amusement before they were interrupted by Sydney's phone ringing.

"Oh crap. It's Zondra. I'm sorry but I gotta take this. Hey, Zondra… yeah. Yeah. They're waiting. I'm just getting them coffee right now…" she continued as she stepped away, the conversation trailing off. The barista looked at her then at Chuck.

"Oh. Right. Here. Let me…" Chuck dug in his pocket, pulling out his wallet and inserting his credit card into the machine. After the obnoxious beeping, reminding him to remove his card, he replaced it in his wallet and took the receipt. Chuck stood back and watched as two baristas worked on the substantial order.

"OK. Where was I? Here. I've got-" Sydney returned, digging her billfold out of her purse and stopping when she saw that she was apparently too late. "Chuck! You… you didn't have to do that. Here, let me pay you back-"

"No. No. It's fine. No big deal," Chuck interrupted, waving her off. "Besides, the show's paid for all of my meals so far, the least I can do is buy some coffee." Shrugging with his self-deprecating smile. Shaking her head in amusement, Sydney relented.

"Alright. If you insist. Thank you, Chuck. That was very nice of you." Sydney, brushed some stray hairs behind her ear as she watched the baristas make their drinks. After a moment, she perked up and turned to Chuck.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Alex called that number you gave. She said that … Morgan was it? Anyway, she said he was very excited to hear from her, especially when she said that you had sent her. She had to do a bit of explaining about how she knew you, and so on, but he seemed excited to meet with her nonetheless. They have a lunch meeting today to go over HR policies and compensation, that sort of thing." Chuck burst out in laughter, holding his stomach and covering his mouth to try to mute his outburst. When he finally gained control of himself, he waved at her in apology.

"I'm… I'm sorry. That… that's funny. We don't have any HR policies. We don't even have 'HR'. Morgan and I are the only … 'H' there are. Get it? You see what I-"

"I get it. I get it. That was bad. Ok, it was a little funny, but it was still pretty bad," she admitted, shaking her head in amusement. "So is he just wasting her time or…"

"Oh no! No. I'm sure he'll hire her. I suspect that he's just trying to put his best foot forward. You know, in the event that she's attractive and there is even a remote possibility that she might be interested in him." Chuck immediately put his hands up in surrender, "Don't worry. He's harmless. And by no means is her employment predicated on her looks or her interest in Morgan. He just… doesn't get out often. I'm sure he'll try to impress her, try to win her over to ensure that she'll want to work for us. That's just Morgan. I promise, he won't do anything inappropriate… I hope," he murmured, rolling his eyes. Sydney chuckled, shaking her head.

"Oh, Alex can take care of herself. She competed in the Taekwondo Junior World Championships in high school and still practices. I'm not worried," she reassured Chuck.

"Maybe I should be. I doubt he has health insurance." That caused both of them to burst into laughter until they were interrupted by the not-so jovial barista. Handing them drink carriers with their bounty, they made their way back to the salon. Will took his pretentious coffee - which was arguably more milk and syrup than coffee- and offered his thanks. Everyone was genuinely thankful, and they all sat drinking their coffees. The conversations were light and superficial, when there was any. Will and Chuck held a conversation about their respective jobs, Jason adding to the conversation as well. Chuck pulled Bruce, Eddie and Sydney into the conversation too, trying to make them all feel included.

Jason was the first one to be called and the show's crew followed him. Shortly after, Will was called back, leaving Chuck sitting by himself. He sat balancing his empty coffee cup on the end of one finger, when a shrill voice cut through the silence, startling him.

"Charles!" Chuck bobbled the cup a number of times before finally regaining control, grasping it tightly in both hands.

"That-that's me. I'm… I'm Charles," he stammered out, jumping to his feet. He turned to see a short, slight man with shoulder-length, black hair that looked wind-swept even though there was no breeze inside. The much smaller man looked Chuck up and down several times before refocusing on his face.

Clapping loudly, the man shouted, "Well come on! Let's go. You can't rush perfection," he exclaimed, gesturing to himself. "You, however, need to get your ass movin', Charles. Go!" Taken aback, Chuck moved quickly, following the diminutive man's directions. He was ushered down the hallway and pushed into a room on the left. The room had your typical salon equipment: chair, shampoo station, plus tons of product and hair styling gadgets. The array of brushes, combs and scissors might as well have been a display of torture devices, most of their uses were a mystery to Chuck. Jason, one of the cameramen, was already set up in an out of the way corner. Chuck was trying to take it all in, including the odd decorations in the room. Along one wall was a rather garish print of Ganesh, spread across five separate panels. A small table below it had other figures and trinkets that looked to be related to the Hindu religion as well. Oddly, on the adjacent wall was a framed canvas with Hebrew symbols written in concentric circles. There were small shelves around it with various tchotchkes, Chuck could only assume they were related to Judaism. The juxtaposition of these two walls, and their respective religious affiliations, made Chuck shake his head, doing a double-take. Pointing between the two walls, he tried to form a question, but he had no idea where to begin.

"The chair's over here, Charles. Put your butt in it." Chuck shook himself out of the theological spiral he found himself in and moved to sit in the styling chair. He couldn't help but feel that this stylist was being a bit rude, but maybe that was just the way things were in Hollywood. Sitting back in the chair, he tried to get comfortable. With a flourish, the stylist whipped a salon cap through the air, like an Indian matador, before it came to rest, draped over the front of Chuck. Afraid to move, Chuck just sat frozen, waiting for what might come next.

"Relax! You're too tense," the man ordered as he fastened the salon cape around Chuck's neck. He looked into the mirror at Chuck, sizing him up. "OK Charles, what are we doing?"

"Um… uh… I-I dunno. I thought…. I thought maybe that would be your area of expertise," Chuck replied with a wince.

"So let me get this straight. I have complete autonomy over your hair? You're not going to try to tell me how to do my job?" The shorter man stared intently at Chuck through the mirror as he stood behind him. Chuck tried to get his hand out from under the cape several times before successfully getting free. He held up a finger before beginning his response.

"Well, two things first. One, please call me Chuck. Charles just sounds too pretentious. Plus, my sister used to always call me Charles when I was in trouble, so just Chuck, if you don't mind?" The stylist considered Chuck for a moment then nodded.

"Very well. Proceed."

"Great. OK, second thing, what do I call you? I mean, wh-what's your name?" Chuck asked, looking back at the man behind him in the mirror.

"There are some who call me… Lester," he replied, looking at Chuck skeptically.

"Ok… what um… what do the others call you?" Chuck inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"They… well, they call me Lester too, I guess. Sometimes a few other choice names I won't repeat with the camera rolling." Lester cleared his throat, looking around the room. Anywhere but at Chuck or the camera.

"Alrighty. Well… Lester. Here's the thing. I'm going to a gala event tonight, where I'm going to be seen with an incredibly beautiful woman. This," he stated, gesturing to himself, "is no competition for the other guys, at least in the looks department. My one hope is that I just don't embarrass myself, or her. Especially her. Can you do that? I'm not asking for miracles, I just want to look presentable."

"Charles, err, Chuck. I think we can do better than presentable. Let's take a look here." Instead of raising the chair as was customary, Lester had to lower the chair slightly so Chuck's head was at the appropriate height. He began to spin the chair, examining Chuck as he made slow revolutions. "Alright. These curls. There's just too much there. It's too busy. What is that, a flamingo? A camel? It has to go. We need to tame that jungle, Chuck." He began to run his hands through Chuck's hair, causing Chuck to look a little concerned. After a moment he stopped, his hands still buried in Chuck's hair. "Give me your head, Chuck. Give me free reign over this glorious mop and together, we'll make history!"

Chuck sat frozen, like a deer in headlights. He was certain there was something not entirely right with Lester, but maybe that was exactly what he needed right now. A little crazy. "O… Okay. Just… be gentle. Please?"

"Silence! I must harness the energy of the past to ensure your future success." Lester slid open one of the drawers in his station and began rifling through it, his back to Chuck.

"So uh…. H-how does that work, exactly? Is there like some incense or…. Or praying involved?" Chuck asked with no small degree of apprehension. Lester spun to face him, a confused look on his face.

'Uh, no. I was just gonna pull up the 'All Out 80s' playlist on Spotify," he stated indignantly, waggling his cellphone in front of him. Shaking his head in exasperation, he tapped a few times on his phone and music began to play through a series of speakers throughout the room. A huge grin spread across Chuck's face as he recognized the song.

"Boy, ain't that the truth," Chuck chuckled at only hearing the song's intro.

"_I can't stop the way I feel_

_Things you do don't seem real_

_Tell me what you've got in mind_

_Cause we're running out of time_

_Won't you ever set me free?_

_This waiting 'round's killing me_

_She drives me crazy_

_Like no one else_

_She drives me crazy_

_And I can't help myself"_

"Chuck, prepare yourself for greatness," Lester declared as he stood behind Chuck with a comb, scissors and an almost maniacal look in his eyes.

"Oh brother."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So? Are you excited for tonight? It's not every night you get to have three eligible bachelors vying for your attention," Zondra asked, taking a sip of her coffee. "Well, I suppose for you, that's just a regular Tuesday or something." Sarah snorted at that, rolling her eyes. She paused for a moment, as a rather loud truck drove past the quaint outdoor cafe where they were having a late breakfast.

"Not exactly. When I'm not working, I'm at home or at the gym prepping for my next role. When I do go out, it's … it's more like ogling than anything." Sarah gave a small shiver before taking a drink of her own coffee.

"You have to admit, Jason and Will are pretty damn sexy. I can't wait to see how they fill out a suit or tux," Zondra continued. Sarah just played with her cup, giving a shrug. "And then there's … Chuck." Sarah sat quiet for a moment before shrugging again, fighting to hold back the smile that was threatening to break through. Zondra and Megan both began to chuckle, causing Sarah to slip into a faux pout.

"What? What's so funny? I happen to think he's quite handsome," Sarah defended, starting to sound indignant. Megan and Zondra's chuckling began anew as they held up their hands in surrender.

"Girl, you are so done for," Zondra mused, shaking her head. "Well, I talked to Sydney a little bit ago and I suspect your 'quite handsome' Chuck is getting a makeover right about now. So we'll see what he looks like after they trim a layer of nerd off him."

"Hey!" Sarah protested, quickly catching herself and sitting back in her chair, looking a little embarrassed.

"That reminds me. Sydney seemed to be in a much better mood today. What's going on with her?" Zondra looked at Megan, taking a bite of a bagel.

"Right. When she came back after her talk with Chuck yesterday, she was practically skipping." Megan's eyes grew wide after realizing what she'd just said, especially in front of Sarah. Memories of nearly losing an arm the other night still fresh in her mind.

"What… what talk with Chuck? You… you mean they talked after I left yesterday? What'd they uh… what'd they talk about?" Sarah was on the edge of her seat, her jaw clenched, trying to give the appearance of remaining calm.

"N-not 'talk' talk. Just… you see..." Megan blew out a long breath. "It's kind of a long story, so I'll try to sum it up. Sydney's been a little - ok, a lot - stressed out. Her roommate got laid off when the company she worked for uprooted to move overseas. Sydney was facing being unable to make her rent and having to find a new place. On top of that, her friend couldn't find another job that would pay well enough to keep her in college and help with the bills. Well, it seems that Chuck noticed that there was something bothering Sydney and asked her about it, being the caring person he is. She said she just couldn't help it and confessed the whole story to him. Big surprise. Without a second thought, Chuck gave Alex a job at his company. Just like that. No references, no interview. He just gave Sydney the name and number of his partner and told her to have Alex give him a call."

"Holy Shit," Zondra breathed out, eyes wide in surprise.

"Right?" Megan asked, holding her arms out, looking dumbfounded. "I talked to Sydney this morning when she called to tell me she was on her way to the makeover studio. She said that her roommate had called the number and she's got a meeting this afternoon to go over HR stuff. Apparently, it's a done deal. I mean, I dunno if he can pay her what she needs, but it's a start anyway." Megan shook her head in disbelief at the story she'd just related to Sarah and Zondra. It was then that she realized Sarah had been quiet throughout the whole thing. Looking at Sarah, Megan could see that the other woman was lost in her own little world. The smile that was gracing her face made it all too clear who was occupying that "little world" of hers. Clearing her throat, Zondra spoke up, breaking the silence.

"You picking out a china pattern over there?" Megan fought back a snort and Sarah shook herself out of her daydream.

"What makes you so sure I was thinking about him, huh?" Sarah protested. Zondra just gave her friend a flat look, which she shared with Megan. Megan just sat back in her chair, hands raised in surrender with a 'I'm not touching that one' look on her face. Zondra just pointed at Sarah's face and made a circular motion.

"That…. That right there makes me 'so sure'. I get it, you're trying to stay objective, and as your producer, I'm ecstatic. As your friend, I can see how this guy affects you and, believe me, I couldn't be happier for you. Truly. Just don't get so wrapped up in being 'objective' that you scare off or push away the best thing that's ever happened to you." Sarah was a little taken aback by Zondra's openness. She sat opening and closing her mouth, not sure how to respond to that.

The more she thought about it, the more she became concerned about it. Casey had made the point that she intimidated Chuck more than he did. Was Casey right? Was 'Sarah Walker', international celebrity, too intimidating for Chuck, the mild-mannered software developer from Burbank? When they had talked in the garden, she didn't feel that way. It just felt natural, like two ordinary people having a great time talking about everything and nothing. It was just Chuck and Sarah. The question was, in the light of day, was that how Chuck saw her? As 'just Sarah'? Would he ever see her as 'just Sarah'? Could anybody see beyond the tabloids and bright lights of Hollywood to find the woman underneath it all?

Zondra's hand appeared in front of Sarah's face, snapping loudly to get her attention. Sarah shook herself out of her thoughts, leaning back in surprise.

"Stop that!" Zondra pointed a finger at her, a mock scowl on her face. Sarah was perplexed, but before she could protest, Zondra continued. "I can see that brain of yours overthinking it. Stop it. All I'm saying is, don't pull back too much in the other direction. The chemistry you two had in the garden yesterday, that was magic. People will eat that shit up. You know why? Because it was honest and sincere. It wasn't scripted or contrived, and people can tell the difference." Zondra sat back in her chair, taking a breath to collect her thoughts. "People like to see the competition, the guys fighting to win the heart of the lovely young woman. But, in the end, they want that happily ever after. They want that magical connection between two people that'll give them hope that love and romance are still alive. That if it can happen for you, it can happen for them too. So if that's what you feel for Chuck, don't shy away from it. Don't jump his bones in the limo either. We can't put that on TV." Zondra and Megan burst out in laughter, followed by Sarah, who finally relented.

"Look, if you feel things for these other guys and you want to feel it out, so to speak, fine. Great even. But I think we all know, there's only one man among them that's meant to be. Don't we?" Zondra looked between Sarah and Megan. A huge grin broke out on Megan's face as she nodded excitedly. Sarah looked between the two grinning women at her table and had to twist her lips to the side to fight a grin of her own. "Ahhh. See? There it is… there it is… don't fight it... " Sarah swatted at her friend with her napkin as the table erupted in laughter, the other cafe patrons be damned.

* * *

A/N2: So the day of preparations for the gala event has begun. I wonder what sort of transformation we can expect from our contestants? Oh, wait. I'm the one that's supposed to figure that out, aren't I? Hmmm… Well, I guess it will be a surprise for all of us. ;)

Thanks for following along. I'm sorry that these chapters have been taking longer to get out. Sometimes writing takes a backseat to real life, as much as that sucks. I'll try to get updates out as quickly as I can. Luckily for all of us, there are tons of active stories on the site for your reading enjoyment.

Reviews, PMs, smoke signals, or whatever, are welcome. I enjoy hearing from you all, even if I don't get a chance to thank you all individually.

Joe


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So, when last we left Chuck, his hair, and perhaps his life, was in the hands of his stylist Lester. Let's catch up with them to see what shenanigans await.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck. I also haven't watched the movie "Cool As Ice", featuring rapper Vanilla Ice. OK… one of those is a lie, but I won't say which one.

* * *

Chapter 14

"Journey," Chuck uttered through lips pursed to keep out falling hair. He was sitting ramrod straight, trying not to move his head as Lester snipped dangerously close to Chuck's ear.

"Yes, Chuck. This has been a journey, a quest of discovery. A voyage... into the unknown!" Lester halted his trimming, placing his hands on his hips as he stared off at some imaginary horizon.

"No. I-I mean the song. The one that just started playing? 'Faithfully' by Journey."

"Ah. Yes. Well… nevertheless," Lester cleared his throat, trying to hide his embarrassment, returned to his ministrations, "I believe our 'journey' has come to an end." He stood back, seemingly quite pleased with his work. He whipped off the salon cape with a flourish, flinging clipped hair everywhere. He spluttered a few times, trying to spit out a few hairs that managed to get in his mouth, all the while trying to maintain his flamboyant posture. He spun the chair around so that Chuck could face the mirror to admire his work.

For a moment, Chuck was speechless, gingerly touching the sides of his head with his mouth agape. "W-w-wow. Wow! I… I don't know what to say. It's..." Chuck paused, still dazed at what he was seeing.

"You hate it don't you? It's OK, just say it. You won't hurt my feelings," Lester eked out, failing to hold back the emotions in his voice.

"No! No, it's just… it's never been this short before and…" Chuck turned his head side to side, sliding his hand over the longer, combed back hair on top of his head. A grin grew across his face, "I kinda like it."

"You do? I mean, well, of course you do. After all, it _is_ a Lester Patel original." Lester stood behind Chuck, addressing him through the reflection in the mirror. Chuck gave him a quizzical look, but didn't say anything. Lester pointed to himself.

"That's me. I'm… I'm Les… you know what? Never mind." Lester used a small hand broom to brush the bits of hair off Chuck's neck and shoulders as he spoke to him through his reflection. "Now that my masterpiece is complete, it's time for you to meet with your fashion stylist, Jeffery, to find the perfect outfit for tonight's festivities. Go, Chuck," the shorter man dramatically gestured toward the door. Chuck stood, brushing off his clothes and made his way toward the door.

"Thanks for all you've done, Lester. It was a ... pleasure meeting you." Chuck looked down at Lester, offering him his hand. Lester took his hand, performing an odd, ritual handshake of some sort. Chuck could feel a piece of paper in his hand as Lester folded Chuck's fingers into a fist.

"Give this to Jeffrey. He'll know what to do. You have your wings now, Chuck. It's time to fly. Be free, Chuck! Be free..." Lester shooed Chuck out of the room, the cameraman following behind.

Chuck walked into the hall, uncertain as to what just happened and, more importantly, where he was going. He paused for a moment to examine the paper in his hand. He was beyond bewildered to see a slightly crumpled Subway sandwiches coupon, "Get a Footlong for $5.99". Chuck blinked as he stared at the coupon, wondering if this was some sort of joke. Not wanting to go back and discuss the matter with Lester, Chuck pocketed the coupon and looked up and down the hallway. He saw Sydney appear from the end opposite the lobby walking toward him, her face buried in her tablet. As he closed the distance she looked up and stopped abruptly, nearly dropping her tablet. Chuck stopped as well, blushing a little at her reaction. She was standing with her mouth open and eyes wide. He wasn't sure how he should take it, but he just waited for her to say something.

"Chuck?!" she asked, blinking away her initial shock. She covered her mouth with her hand, quickly closing the distance between them. Chuck just shrugged with his self-deprecating smile. When she reached him, she circled around him, taking in his appearance.

"So? Is it… is it OK?" Chuck asked with a healthy dose of apprehension.

"OK?! Chuck… you look really… really good. Very -what's the word- … suave. Sophisticated even." Chuck was taken aback by Sydney's admission, giving her a questioning look, trying to judge if she was pulling his leg or not. "Trust me, Chuck. Haircut or no, you're still gonna turn heads. Now, come on. We need to get you to your fitting." Sydney gave him a wink and motioned with her head for him to follow her as she started back the way she came.

The wink was a bit surprising, but didn't seem flirtatious in nature. At least he didn't think so. Admittedly, he knew very little about women and likely wouldn't recognize a real 'flirt' if it smacked him in the face. Still, Sydney was always kind toward him, extenuating circumstances surrounding her roommate excluded. He'd even go so far as to say she was a friend. So he opted to leave it at that and followed after her down the hallway. It was becoming so commonplace now that he hardly noticed the cameraman, who had been filming the entire time, was following after him.

Turning a few corners, Chuck found himself in another room, this one with rolling clothing racks, a curtained off area, likely for changing, and several full length mirrors along the far wall. Sydney beckoned him in further. Perhaps sensing his apprehension, she took him by the arm to pull him along.

Stepping out from behind a rack of clothing was a balding, middle-aged man wearing a nicely tailored dark suit. Though his hairline had receded like the tide, what hair he did have was well groomed though a bit long. He wore thin, wire-framed glasses, with a cord attached at the temples, presumably to allow the glasses to hang around his neck when not needed.

"Sydney, my dear. You look lovely as ever," the man exclaimed in a soft, pleasant tone. Giving her a kiss on each cheek, he stood back and adjusted his glasses to look over her shoulder at Chuck. "And this must be the man of the hour. Charles, is it?" He approached Chuck, looking him up and down, beginning to circle around him.

"Uh… It-it's Chuck, actually. Just Chuck is fine." Chuck turned his head in an attempt to follow the older man as he made his circle around Chuck. Flipping his head in the opposite direction to catch the man on his return trip, Chuck continued apprehensively.

"You uh… you must be Jeffrey then, I take it. Pleased to meet you." Chuck extended his hand, which only gained him a perplexed look from Jeffrey.

"I don't shake hands." The declaration came off as disgust at first. To Chuck's surprise, the man approached him, grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him on each cheek, much like he'd done with Sydney but with more gusto. "I find shaking hands so... impersonal." He stepped back and looked Chuck over one last time.

"I am Jeffrey Barnes, stylist, life coach and amateur lepidopterist. How is it that you know my name? Does my reputation precede me?" Chuck was momentarily stunned by Jeffrey's introduction, never actually having met anyone that had used the word 'lepidopterist' in a sentence, let alone actually claimed to be one. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he refocused his gaze on Jeffrey.

"Oh, uh… um Lester, the hair stylist. He mentioned your name. Oh…" Chuck jolted as he recalled he had something to deliver. Digging out the coupon from his pocket, he offered it to Jeffrey. "Lester asked me to give you this. He said you'd 'know what to do', whatever that means." Jeffrey gasped as he accepted the coupon from Chuck, admiring it as if it were an ancient relic.

"The $5.99 Footlong special!" Jeffrey whispered reverently, seeming entranced by the wrinkled piece of paper. Chuck raised an eyebrow and glanced at Sydney. She met his gaze with a shrug that showed she was just as bewildered as he was. The older man looked up at Chuck and then at Sydney and back again. "Don't you see? This is a sign! Subway lunch specials are our sacred bond. By bequeathing this coupon to you, he's given you his blessing. He has placed his faith in you, Chuck. You're the one whose coming was foretold!"

"For-foretold? Like...like in some sort of … prophecy or something?" Chuck asked, his eyes growing wide in surprise.

"Prophecy? No… in the email we got on Tuesday. They said you would be coming. That's why we have all of this set up," he stated, gesturing to the racks of clothing behind him, as if it were completely obvious. "Prophecy… you watch too much television." Jeffrey turned and headed toward the clothing racks, leaving Chuck staring at the ceiling wondering what the hell was going on.

'Chuck! Come on. There's much to do," Jeffrey called, waving him over. Sydney approached Chuck with a smirk on her face. As she passed by Chuck, she patted him on the arm.

"Good luck. You're gonna need it." Chuck could hear her snicker as she made her way out of the room, leaving him alone with Jeffrey and the cameraman. Chuck gave a pained chuckle, glancing at the cameraman, who looked up at Chuck and gave him a sympathetic shrug. Chuck turned and started to walk toward Jeffrey, feeling more than a little apprehensive.

"C-coming…"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was now late afternoon and Sarah stared into the mirror, turning her head to either side, evaluating her hair style. Her hair was pulled up in a French roll, with curled, blonde tendrils framing her face. Pleased with the way it looked, she gave a broad smile and an approving nod to the stylist through the reflection of the mirror.

"It's perfect," Zondra interjected, coming to stand behind her friend. Zondra and Sarah exchanged smiles through the mirror.

"Yours too," Sarah offered, admiring the long, flowing, dark waves of hair cascading over Zondra's shoulders. Sarah stood from the salon chair. She and Zondra walked to the nearby salon chair where Megan was receiving the finishing touches on her hair. The double braided updo was very flattering, and they could tell by the look on Megan's face that she approved.

"I wonder how the guys are faring?" Megan asked, looking between the other two women through the mirror.

"I… I dunno," Sarah confessed, giving a shrug. "To be honest, Jason and Will were already pretty well groomed, so I don't know that there's much the stylists will have to do there."

"So you're saying they'll have their work cut out for them with Chuck?" Zondra asked in a teasing tone.

"No! That's not what I'm saying! He just has more… potential," she stated with a small smile creeping across her face. "I mean, I like his curly hair. It makes these little shapes… kind of like little animals. Especially when he runs his hands through his hair. He seems to do that a lot when he gets flustered or embarrassed…" she trailed off as she stared off into space. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she could see that Megan and Zondra were staring at her with shit-eating grins on their faces.

"Shut up," Sarah said with a mock pout, even though they didn't actually have to say a word. Thankfully, she was saved by the makeup stylists walking in and getting prepared for the next phase of the ladies' preparation for the Gala.

The three friends chatted, often through pursed lips, while they had their makeup applied. The show's hair and makeup staff had been leveraged for Sarah, Zondra and Megan, who were all attending the Gala event in a few hours. Roan would be in attendance as well, but according to him, he had his own people to help him 'prepare'.

The conversation had been light, and thankfully, didn't include the topic of the show or its contestants. It was bad enough that the three men kept running through her mind. She hated to admit it, but based on what she knew of the men already, Jason was likely the one to be eliminated. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, and would let the evening play out, but she was fairly certain that he would be leaving tomorrow. Even though they did have some common interests, there wasn't enough there to base a relationship on.

Objectively, Will was a good choice. He was nice, smart and successful, not to mention he was easy on the eyes. As ideal as he seemed on paper, there just wasn't that… spark. She liked him and had enjoyed his company and, before this show began, she would have easily considered dating Will. The problem was that she'd been ruined. Ruined against other men because of one goofy, unassuming, kind, adorable nerd. By the simple act of just being himself, Chuck had shown her what she never realized she wanted, but clearly needed. It was Chuck. The more she tried to deny it or question it, the clearer it became.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" came Zondra's voice from the salon chair to her left. Sarah looked out of the corner of her eye, trying not to move her head too much. "You're thinking about 'him' again. Don't bother trying to deny it. You might as well have it written on your forehead with a Sharpie." Zondra's tone was clearly teasing, but Sarah found she was getting a little aggravated, though it was primarily at herself. She needed to get her feelings under control, for the show if nothing else. She was an actress, and a damn good one. She'd have to try to play the role of a woman who wasn't completely smitten by a certain tall, brown-eyed nerd.

Sarah was prepared to offer a weak rebuttal when her makeup stylist indicated she was done. Shortly after, Zondra and Megan were finished as well. With that, they were whisked away to wardrobe where they were to get into their evening gowns. The show's costume mistress, along with Zondra, had chosen the gowns for the event but they had gotten Sarah's approval on the final selection. After being zipped into her dress, Sarah stared into the floor length mirror. In the past, she'd always dressed to please herself, what made her feel good. Now, she was wondering what a certain someone would think. She secretly imagined the look on his face when she got to see him and the thought caused the butterflies in her stomach to take flight. Zondra and Megan joined her, flanking her on either side. The three women were definitely dressed to kill.

"You realize you're gonna make that poor man's head explode, right?" Zondra joked, giving her friend a smirk through the mirror. Sarah snorted at the comment, with a hint of a blush showing through.

"Well, I say between the three of us, there's gonna be a lot of heads exploding tonight. You ladies are on fire," Sarah exclaimed, making a show of blowing on her fingers.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Megan asked with a wry smile. "It's not every day I get to dress up like this. I need to work this outfit as much as I can before it's pumpkin time." Sarah and Zondra burst into laughter. Sarah shoulder bumped Megan, giving her a wry smile.

"Alright, Z. Let's get Cinderella over to the ball." Megan and Zondra chuckled, but Zondra interrupted with a raised finger.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Not so fast. We need to get to the makeover studio so you can see your three princes for the evening." Sarah rolled her eyes as Zondra led them to the limo that was waiting outside.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jeffrey, I don't know if I can do this," Chuck declared, pacing back and forth in the fitting area of the large dressing room. "I really need to make a good impression. Those other guys, they're way more cut out for this sort of thing than I am. Hell, they look like the guys they get to model stuff that I'm gonna wear," he exclaimed, gesturing to himself, though he was still in his street clothes.

"Chuck, relax. This is Hollywood. There are droves of men that look like that," Jeffrey replied, waving Chuck's concerns away. Chuck stopped his pacing to give the older man a flat look. "What I'm trying to say, is that pretty faces are a dime a dozen. You however, are uniquely handsome. If she wanted a mannequin, she could buy one, but there is only one Chuck Braunschweiger."

"Bartowski," Chuck corrected, for the fifth time today.

"Right. That's what I said. There's only one of you, and that makes you special. You act as though all of the things that make you different are bad. Did you ever stop to think that perhaps it's because of those differences that you're standing here right now?" When Jeffrey introduced himself, he'd indicated that he was a 'life coach', among other things. Chuck had thought it ridiculous, but maybe the odd man had a point. Chuck closed his eyes and took in a deep, cleansing breath through his nose, blowing it out through his mouth.

"Excuse me, Mr. Barnes," interrupted a man through the curtain. Chuck opened his eyes to see an awkward looking man with wire-framed glasses carrying a garment bag. He wasn't one for placing labels on people, especially given his history of being on the receiving end, but if this man could be summed up in a word it would be 'dork'. "The alterations are finished. They had me bring it straight over."

"Ah, excellent. Bring it in, Emmett. Make it snappy, we haven't much time." Emmett quickly entered, as instructed, hanging the bag on a clothing rack and began to unzip the bag. Jeffrey shooed him away, swatting at his hands. The whole ordeal was rather comical. "Don't touch the suit. Never the suit! I don't know where those hands of yours have been." Emmett recoiled, practically sniveling, like some Peter Lorre character. Emmett backed out of the changing room, bowing his apologies toward Jeffrey.

"You'd think it would be easier to find good help in this town. He's definitely not good, and rarely a help. He's my sister's brother-in-law, so I gave him a job as a favor to her. Never mix business with family, Chuck." Jeffrey heaved a sigh, shaking his head. Straightening himself, he finished opening the garment bag to reveal the tuxedo. He turned his head slowly toward Chuck with a knowing smile as he peered over the top of his glasses. Chuck gave a hesitant smile and a shrug before starting to disrobe.

Jeffrey helped with the finishing touches, making sure that everything was tucked and straightened and Chuck's necktie properly knotted. Stepping back, Jeffrey took Chuck in, looking at him from head to toe. Nodding with a wry smile, he brought his attention back to Chuck's face.

"Perfect!" Chuck slowly turned around to face the floor length mirror to see the finished product for himself. What he saw nearly startled him. The new haircut, the tailored tuxedo, he barely recognized the man staring back at him. He'd never been one to praise himself, especially for his outward appearance, but he thought he looked … good. He felt good, confident even, like he had stepped out of some Ian Fleming novel. Chuck was definitely shaken. He even tried out a raised eyebrow, smoldering look into the mirror. He conceded it needed work, so he made a mental note to not try that again tonight, else he make a bigger fool of himself.

"Jeffrey, it looks great. I don't know how to thank you. Certainly, if I fall on my face tonight, I'll at least look good doing it." Chuck gave a self-deprecating smile and shrugged into the mirror, looking at Jeffrey in the reflection. The older man rolled his eyes and waved at Chuck, dismissing his comment.

"Nonsense. You'll be just fine. Just don't overthink it. You seem like a smart, polite, upstanding young man. Trust in that. Oh, and by the way, I placed a handkerchief in each of your front pants pockets. If you get nervous, and your palms start to sweat, they'll come in handy." Jeffrey looked at his watch and jumped as he realized the time. "Alright Chuck. This is it. Ms. Walker will be here any moment. Whatever you do, don't freak out."

"Freak out? We passed 'freak out' about five miles back. I'm approaching 'full on panic'," Chuck joked, mostly. He took some much needed cleansing breaths, rolling his head side-to-side to loosen the tension in his neck. He began to repeat words of encouragement to himself.

"You can do this. You can do this. Just remember the garden. We had fun in the garden. _She _had fun in the garden. Batting a thousand, Chuck. Batting a thousand. Just be yourself. Just be yourself." Chuck was beginning to feel much calmer when he was pulled from his pseudo- meditation by a hand on his shoulder. He saw a smiling Jeffrey give him a nod.

"It's time." He gestured toward the curtain, giving Chuck a gentle shove in the back with his other hand. Chuck nodded, swallowing thickly before he pushed through the opening in the curtain.

It took him a try or two to find his way, but finally he was able to push through the curtain into the large dressing room. Momentarily distracted by the lights and cameras, he looked around the room until his eyes landed on her. Sarah. He was rooted in place, completely overwhelmed by her beauty. Although her hands were covering her mouth, he could clearly see the long, flowing red gown she was wearing. The sweetheart neckline left her neck, shoulders and upper chest completely bare, causing his heart rate and his eyebrows to rise. To add fuel to the fire, there was a long slit up to the middle of her left thigh, showcasing her incredibly long, shapely leg. As lovely as the dress was, perfectly accentuating her body, he was most drawn to her gorgeous face. Her hair was pulled up in the back, leaving a few soft curls that framed her face. Her eyes were nearly cobalt, shimmering in the lights of the cameras. When she lowered her hands, he could see that smile. The smile that made his heart leap and his stomach flutter. She was, without a doubt, the most exquisite woman to ever walk the Earth.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah stood outside the final dressing room at the show's makeover studio. She had met with Jason and Will individually and it had gone well, for the most part. Jason was wearing a traditional black tuxedo with a bow tie and he had looked good. He was usually very well groomed, so his appearance was largely the same, with maybe a little extra styling to his hair. He had commented on how great she looked, but she noticed his eyes wondering quite a bit. She was used to men looking at her, and he wasn't the worst she'd encountered, but it was still a little unsettling. At least he made an effort to maintain eye contact when she was talking.

Sarah had to admit, when she first saw Will, he looked good… really good. His appearance was not altered much from how he normally looked, maybe a bit of extra product, but otherwise he was his normal handsome self. He was sporting a well-tailored navy tuxedo with black lapels and bow tie. He definitely looked like someone that would be seen on the red carpet. He had a confident aire about himself, not even trying to feign modesty when she complimented him. He had been genuine when he remarked on how beautiful she looked. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate his compliment, but it just wasn't the reaction she'd been waiting to see.

As she stood in front of Chuck's dressing room door, she was taking deep cleansing breaths in the hopes of metering her reaction. Once she felt she was as 'in control' as she was going to get, she walked into the room. She was greeted by Sydney, for the third time, who was wearing a lovely grey pants suit. She would be going to the gala as well, though she would be working mostly behind the scenes with the camera crews. Two cameramen were set up in the room, waiting for their cues, as they had in the previous two meetings. Sydney placed her in the best spot where they could get shots of her reaction, as well as Chuck's. Sarah was a bundle of nerves, her hands clasped together in front of her so as to mask their shaking. She couldn't wait to see what Chuck looked like, nor could she wait to see how he reacted to her.

Sydney cued the cameramen and, a moment later, Sarah saw the curtain for the dressing area flutter and then finally separate to reveal… him. Sarah gasped, her jaw nearly hitting the floor. She covered her mouth with both hands as she looked on in shock. She could hardly believe that this was Chuck. His goofy, awkwardness had vanished, and in its place, was a suave sophistication that nearly made her swoon. His hair had been cut much shorter and she mourned the loss of his curls for only a brief instant. The short sides gave way to longer hair on top that had been combed back and tamed with product. She thought he had looked handsome before, but this change in him left her speechless.

He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a matching vest and a long black tie tucked within. She was accustomed to seeing him in relatively baggy clothing, so Sarah never got a good impression of his true physique. This tuxedo was perfectly tailored to his tall, broad form, showing just how surprisingly fit he looked. Sarah drank him in, dragging her eyes from his patent leather shoes, up and across his broad chest until she reached his face. At that moment, their eyes met, him seeing her for the first time. Sarah held her breath as their gaze was locked for a long moment. A look of awe overtook him. The way his eyes sparkled and his smile lit up his face, that was the look she was longing for. That look made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. She dropped her hands from her mouth, revealing the huge smile she'd been hiding. She probably should have tried to school her reaction, but at that moment, she couldn't care less.

As if they were drawn by some magnetic force, they began to slowly close the distance between them. Stopping barely a foot apart, they still had not dropped the other's gaze. Chuck swallowed thickly and Sarah watched his Adam's apple bob up and down.

"S-Sarah. You… you look absolutely breathtaking. My god," he breathed, the awe and adoration in his voice was palpable. The fact that he said it without breaking eye contact spoke volumes about who he was. She had noticed him take in her appearance when he first saw her, but it was never lingering. He was too respectful to ever ogle a woman, though she supposed she wouldn't have minded as much if he had, just a little. The sincerity in his compliment made Sarah blush, ducking her head, but only for a moment.

"Thank you, Chuck. You look very...dapper." _Dapper? Seriously? _Sarah silently berated herself, her words not nearly conveying what she was feeling. "Handsome," she corrected, adjusting the lapels on his jacket. "Very handsome." She smoothed down his tie and found that she reveled in the sensation of touching him. His tuxedo was impeccable and didn't need any adjusting, but she found she couldn't help herself but use the opportunity to touch his broad chest, feeling the silky, smooth fabric under her fingers. As she ran her fingers down his jacket she noticed that the shakiness in her hands was gone, that nervousness seeming to dissipate. Perhaps touching him 'grounded' her, in a sense. While the nervousness was gone, the excitement and anticipation had not.

When Sarah looked back up at Chuck, she could see that he had been following the path of her hands, seemingly mesmerized. When he captured her gaze again, he smiled nervously, and she saw the goofy, awkward Chuck that she had come to know and… like, very much. She returned the smile, stepping back to create some distance between them.

"Turn around. Let me see you," Sarah requested, giving a circular gesture with her hand. Though slightly embarrassed, Chuck obliged, holding his arms out as he made a slow turn. Sarah couldn't help but notice exactly how well tailored his tux was, hugging him in all the right places. As he turned around to face her again, she brought her eyes back up to meet his, an approving smile on her face. "Very nice."

"Thanks." She could see his cheeks and ears darken, clearly blushing. It was adorable. "Now… now you," he began, making a similar circular gesture. "Turn around. Let's check out the twirl factor on that lovely dress of yours." Sarah was a little taken aback. She hadn't expected Chuck to turn things around on her and she felt a little of the embarrassment that he must have felt. Shyly, she turned, pivoting on the ball of her foot, making the dress float around her as she spun. The dress wasn't well suited for it, but it was loose enough below her thighs to get a little 'lift'. When she came to a stop, after a few revolutions, Chuck looked as though his mind had been broken. She had to bite her bottom lip to try and mask the amusement and joy on her face, which came from knowing the effect she had on him. Thankfully, he wasn't aware that he had the same effect on her, and she wasn't about to let him in on that little tidbit just yet.

Chuck gave a long, slow blink, seeming to shake himself out of the daze he had been in. Sarah looked up at him through her lashes, still biting her bottom lip. "W-Wow. I… I'm sure you get this a lot, but… you look positively radiant. I mean, you always do. Even in jeans and a t-shirt or something. But tonight, I… I just don't have the words." Sarah broke eye contact, ducking her head, again, overwhelmed by his sincere and unfiltered compliment. She was so touched that tears were threatening in the corners of her eyes. Shyly, she lifted her gaze to meet his once more.

"I'll admit...people have been known to pay me a compliment from time to time. Though, that's probably the most sincere and heartfelt one I've ever gotten. Thank you, Chuck. It really means a lot, especially coming from you." Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat, realizing that she may have revealed too much. She quickly changed the subject, trying to get the focus off herself. "What about you? Look at you!" Sarah reached up and touched the side of his head, running her fingers over his, now, much shorter hair. "Your hair is so short. I like it, but I kinda miss those curls. The little animal shapes they used to make."

"Ha. That's what my sister says all the time. Especially when my hair gets long. She teases me about the animal shapes," he confessed, chuckling.

"I can see Ellie doing that," Sarah laughed in response. Chuck laughed in turn but then got a perplexed look on his face. "What? What's the matter?"

"You said you could see Ellie doing that. Did… did I tell you her name was Ellie? I… I don't remember." Sarah's breath hitched, momentarily freaking out. Quickly, she tried to cover her mistake.

"Yeah. When we talked in the garden. You told me all about Ellie and Devon, even Morgan. Remember? I feel like I know them already." If only he knew how true that was. Chuck seemed to recall the stories, nodding his agreement.

"I did, didn't I. I probably rambled on and on about them, huh? I'm sorry about that." Chuck rolled his eyes, seeming to berate himself. It made her feel terrible, especially with not telling him the entire truth, but she didn't want to risk telling him, or the cameras, just yet.

"No. No, not at all. It was nice to hear about your family. They seem great. Maybe I-" Sarah stopped herself, realizing what she was about to say. It just came so naturally, the wish to meet them all, the people that were Chuck's family. To make that kind of suggestion, especially in front of all the cameras could be bad. Thinking quickly, she covered her miss-step. "Maybe we should be on our way. You know. Meet up with the others at the limo?" Thankfully, Chuck hadn't picked up on her slip up. He gave her a tight smile, nodding his understanding. He seemed to deflate a little and she could feel it in herself as well. She really wished it was just the two of them, dressed to the nines, out for an evening of glitz and glamour. Truth be told, she'd be just as happy with a pizza and beer, lounging in comfy clothes. The end of the show was approaching and she would have to make her official decision soon. At the moment, that didn't seem all that difficult of a choice, but she wanted to try to be as fair as possible. She'd just try to enjoy tonight and look forward to the days to come.

Chuck's smile warmed, crinkling around his eyes, and he offered his arm to Sarah, "Shall we?" Sarah's smile brightened, looping her arm through his. "We shall." Leading her out of the dressing room, Sarah couldn't help but lean against him as they walked. _This is going to be an interesting evening._

* * *

A/N2: I know…. "Dammit Joe! I thought we were going to get to go to the gala event." Patience. We'll get there. I mean, you're not in a hurry for this to be over, are you? I'm not deliberately trying to drag it out, but I want to explore some things along the way. Hopefully you enjoy it. If so, please feel free to leave a review. So far, you have all been amazingly supportive. I'm truly humbled by the response this story has gotten.

If you haven't done so yet, I encourage you all to join the Chuck Fanfiction Facebook group. We talk about all things Chuck fanfiction, as the name suggests. People sharing story ideas, polls, challenges, more polls. It's a lot of fun with an amazing group of people.

JW


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: When last we left our friends, we witnessed the big reveal of Chuck's makeover and their awestruck reactions to one another. Now, let's follow along as they head off to the Wish Gala. Three handsome men. One beautiful woman. What could possibly go wrong?

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck. No animals were harmed in the writing of this chapter. Read only as directed. Discontinue reading if you are allergic to this chapter. If you cannot afford to read this chapter… well, it's free so I can't make it much cheaper than that.

See you at the next horizontal line!

* * *

Chapter 15

When Chuck and Sarah reached the limo, everyone was standing beside the car, chatting among themselves. Sarah had paid close attention to the look on Megan and Zondra's faces. Both women were clearly shocked by Chuck's appearance and Sarah had to admit she felt a little proud to be walking on his arm at that moment.

Jason and Will seemed surprised as well, but said nothing. Chuck being… Chuck, complemented Megan and Zondra, true gentleman that he was. He also complemented Jason and Will, stumbling over his words a bit, clearly losing some of his new found confidence. Being ushered into the limo by Zondra, Sarah ended up sitting between Will and Jason, while Chuck was sandwiched between Megan and Zondra. Sarah was less than thrilled, not only at no longer being close to Chuck but at the smirk Zondra had on her face.

The limo ride to the Beverly Hilton was awkward to say the least. The back was filled with the six of them plus a cameraman. Thankfully, Roan had decided to take a separate car with his 'plus one', otherwise the conversation in the car could have taken a turn for the worse, given Roan's penchant for stirring up trouble. As it was, Sarah could tell that Chuck was nervous and very uncomfortable. At first Sarah thought it was because of something that Zondra or Megan had said or done, being overly flirtatious perhaps. But throughout the ride, Megan seemed preoccupied and Zondra was talking with Jason and Will across from her. Occasionally, Zondra would ask Chuck his opinion, trying to include him in the conversation, but he would only offer a monosyllabic answer. Sarah noticed that, on a number of occasions, Chuck would look Jason and Will up and down, pretending to pay attention to the conversation. She was certain that her having to laugh and play it up for the camera was not helping matters either. Even though she also tried to talk with Chuck, hoping to pull him out of his growing funk, she could tell that his confidence was dwindling.

They made their way through the line of limos that were dropping off guests for the Gala. It was decided that since the show had not aired yet, if Sarah were to walk the red carpet with any of the remaining contestants, it would be a huge tip off for the media. So, instead, it was agreed that she would walk the carpet solo and the others would walk as small groups. There were already camera crews from the show filming from the red carpet and within the venue, so the cameraman in the limo would not be following them out, deciding it would draw more attention to them if he did.

Zondra and Jason were the first out of the limo, followed by Will and Megan. Before Chuck could get out of his seat, Sarah reached across and placed a hand on his knee, causing him to freeze in place.

"Chuck, you'll be fine. I've seen how you are with people. You tend to win them over before they know it. Just be yourself. Now, go, before the rest get too far ahead." Sarah gave him a beaming smile as she shooed him out of the car. He took a deep breath and gave her a smile that showed he was petrified but trying to put on a brave face. Swallowing thickly, he made his way out of the car.

Stepping onto the curb, he was pleased to see that there were not tons of cameras aimed at him, rather they were currently focusing on the group ahead of him. He stood to his full height, smoothing down his jacket before starting his walk down the carpet. It didn't take long before the cameras were on him, flashes going off from every direction. He tried to take his time, not wanting to trip in front of all the cameras. He wasn't sure if he should wave to the cameras or not, but when he heard people calling out "Sir! Sir!", he faced them and gave a wave. At first, he was a bit sheepish, but as he strode onward, he gained a bit of confidence, waving at photographers along the red carpet, his jovial, bright smile beaming.

When he neared the entrance to the venue, a woman with a microphone was standing there to greet him. He didn't realize that he would be interviewed and they hadn't really prepped him on what to say. The one thing he did know was that he was not allowed to talk about the show in any way, shape or form. Stepping up to the much shorter woman, he nervously greeted her, extending his hand to shake hers. Taken a bit by surprise, but seeming to be amused, she took his hand, shaking it.

"Welcome to the Wish Gala. And you are...?" she asked, aiming the mic at him.

"Hi. I'm Chuck. Chuck Bartowski," he declared, bending down toward the mic.

"Welcome Chuck. Who are you with?"

"Oh. I'm… I'm by myself. Flyin' solo tonight, as it were," he added in, sounding a bit nervous.

"Right. Um, I meant are you with a company or organization of any sort?" The woman was doing her best to keep the amusement from her face.

"Oh! Oh, right. Right. Sorry. I'm uh… you know what? I'm just here as a private citizen. No offense to the fine companies that have donated their time and money, but I don't want to take away from the purpose of this night by putting in a plug for my company. So, tonight, it's just … Chuck."

"Wow. That's … that's very well said. Is this your first time at the Wish Gala? What caused you to get involved with the Make-A-Wish Foundation?"

"Uh.. Yeah. Yeah, this is my first Wish Gala. Well, my first gala of any sort, really. Let me tell ya, this is something else. Wow. I ... I recently had an opportunity to visit with some of the kids at Children's Hospital here in LA … love you guys!" Chuck exclaimed as he smiled and waved into the camera. "And let me tell you, each one of them touched my heart. The strength and courage they have is so inspiring. For me to donate my time or money to help make these kid's dreams come true, it just seems like such a small gesture in comparison. I think we can all do more. And that's why we're all here tonight, right?"

"Right you are, Chuck. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the evening."

"Thank you!" Chuck waved to the cameras again, before turning and waving goodbye to the interviewer. She smiled with amusement, happily returning his smile.

Once Chuck entered the venue, momentarily away from the watchful eye of the cameras, he deflated, blowing out a long breath. He turned to look over his shoulder, back at the red carpet, and saw Sarah standing there in all her splendor. She looked positively radiant, the lights from the cameras causing her eyes and smile to sparkle. The media was having a field day, unable to get enough of the mega star. As Chuck looked on, he realized that it was no longer the movie star or model that he was seeing, the woman he'd placed so high on a pedestal for so long, but rather a beautiful, smart and kind woman. A woman whose laugh was infectious, and smile intoxicating, turning his stomach in knots. There was so much more to Sarah Walker than what the camera could capture, and the thought that his time with her might soon be over sent a pang through his chest.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was about thirty to forty minutes of mingling before people would be directed to their seats for dinner. Chuck had made polite conversation, listening intently to people drone on about any number of topics that held no interest for him. Still, he kept a smile on his face, nodding to show he was listening. He got to meet some minor celebrities, and local media personalities, but any big stars, including Sarah, were surrounded by throngs of people vying for their attention. He wasn't about to insert himself into that mess. For one, it wasn't like he could just walk up to her and insert himself into a conversation. How would he introduce himself and explain how he knew her? Would she even admit that she knew him? Chuck shook that thought from his head. He knew Sarah was not the type to dismiss somebody like that, though with the show still being a secret, she couldn't divulge that information. It would be easier if he just stayed out of the way.

Chuck began to wander through the crowded ballroom, smiling and nodding his hellos to people as he passed by. He was making a large circle around Sarah's group, stealing glances at her as he went. Over the din of the crowd, he thought he heard someone call his name. Perplexed, he looked around, trying to discern the direction of the voice. Suddenly, the call came again, this time from several voices in concert. It was then that he saw a number of children excitedly waving through the parting crowd. Immediately his face lit up. Among the children was a young girl in a wheelchair, wearing a bright smile as she waved at him. Kaliey.

Chuck weaved his way through the crowd until he finally reached them. Several of the children wrapped his legs and waist in hugs, which he did his best to return. As they released him, Chuck moved to Kaliey, a shy smile on her face, and he bent down to wrap her in a hug. She returned the hug, squeezing him tightly for a long moment. When she finally released him, he stood and addressed the gathered children.

"You guys, it's so amazing that you're here! Look at you all. You're so beautiful and handsome in your outfits. And Kaliey, wow. It's great to see you up and about. And may I say, you look lovely in that dress."

Blushing furiously, she ducked her head, "Thank you, Chuck. I like the new haircut. And the tux, you look like some kind of secret agent or something." Chuck barked out a laugh. He knelt down on one knee to be on a more even level with her.

"Thanks. I promise, no secret gadgets in my watch or the soles of my shoes." Kaliey and the other kids giggled at his antics and soon they all started telling him about the excitement of riding to the event and all the people they'd seen so far. It was a bit chaotic with six kids all talking at once, but Chuck just ate it up, giving them his full attention. When the young boy that was in the middle of a story stopped, with his mouth agape as he stared over Chuck's shoulder, Chuck froze.

"Uh oh. You're busted," Kaliey snickered, amusement and wonder on her face. Chuck turned comically slowly to see who was behind him when he caught sight of the brilliant red dress. Following it up, he caught the gaze of Sarah, staring down at him. The smile and the look in her eyes spoke volumes, he just wasn't certain what language they were exactly. Clearing his throat, he slowly stood up, stepping to the side so that the kids could see Sarah.

"Hi guys! Wow, look at you. So dashing," she commented to one, fixing his hair. "Kaliey," Sarah exclaimed, leaning down and giving her a hug, "you look amazing."

"Me?! Sarah, you're gorgeous. Could… could I get a picture with you? And.. and Chuck too? Would that be OK?" Kaliey looked at Sarah, pleading. Sarah turned to look at Chuck, with a wry smile.

'What d'ya say Chuck? For old time's sake?" She gave him a wink and Chuck thought his heart was about to explode.

"Of.. of course," he choked out, making his way to stand beside Kaliey's wheelchair. Sarah did likewise, and the two crouched down to be on the same level as Kaliey. What was originally supposed to be a photo op for the parents that were with the children, turned into a full on media affair. Flashes went off from seemingly every direction. After a few more, Sarah stood to her full height and began talking with the parents and other children. Chuck, again, stepped back, allowing Sarah to be in the spotlight. He found he enjoyed watching her interact with people. She was so genuine and kind. When she smiled, people couldn't help but smile back. She just had this presence about her.

Chuck felt a hand squeeze his elbow, pulling his attention away from Sarah and the kids. A woman, perhaps in her mid to late-thirties, stood smiling at him. She extended a hand to him in introduction.

"Hi. You must be Chuck. I'm Meredith, Kaliey's mother. She's told me all about you," Chuck could see the woman's eyes becoming glassy as she fought to maintain her composure. "What you did for her, helping her find her voice again… I can't thank you enough. You have no idea how much of an impact you've made in her life; in our lives." Sniffling and choking back a sob, she wrapped Chuck in a crushing hug. Chuck was taken aback, but he was so moved by her words, all he could do was hug her in return. As they pulled away, Chuck placed his hand on her shoulder as he turned them to face Kaliey, who was engrossed in conversation with Sarah and the other kids.

"You've raised an amazing and talented daughter. She's got so much strength in her. You must be so proud." Chuckling through tears, Meredith nodded.

"I am. She's so much stronger than I am. But even as strong as she is, she still struggled. After you two came to visit, it was like that fire that had been in her before started burning again. She's made so much improvement in just the past few days. Thank you guys, so much. And speaking of proud, you must be proud of her," the older woman nodded toward Sarah. "She's an amazing woman. You two look really good together." Chuck's eyes grew wide as the implication settled in.

"Oh, no. No, no. We...we aren't… I mean she's not…. No, I mean she is… amazing that is, it's just… we're not…" Chuck continued to stammer as the color in his cheeks began to darken, gesturing between Sarah and himself.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just assumed with you two being at the hospital together and the way you too were just … you know what, never mind. Still, you two do look good together."

Chuck was saved from the increasingly uncomfortable conversation by an announcement over the sound system in the ballroom directing people to find their seats as dinner was to be served. Chuck was happy for the distraction and bid Kaliey and her mother goodbye, along with the other children. As they were parting ways, he was left standing there with Sarah, a wry smile gracing her lips.

"Everything alright? You look a little...flushed," Sarah asked in a teasing tone.

"Yeah. Yeah. Fine. Fine. Groovy." Chuck winced, shaking his head at himself. Sarah mouthed "Groovy" at him with no small amount of amusement. Deciding to spare him further embarrassment she continued on.

"So am I the one with competition now?" Sarah asked as they began walking toward their table. Chuck gave her a confused look. "The woman you were hugging. Am I going to have to go through some obstacle course to stay in the running?" Chuck snorted at her comment, finding the humor in the role reversal she was clearing teasing about.

"Like anyone could compete with you." The amusement on her face changed to an expression that Chuck couldn't read. Quickly, he pushed on, hoping to change the subject. "That was Kaliey's mom. She was just very appreciative of the visit the other day. Apparently you made a big impression on her. She's been improving a lot since then."

"We," she countered. Chuck gave her a confused expression, one he seemed to use quite often with her. "_We_ made a big impression. Though, I think it was more you than me." Sensing he was about to protest, she pushed on. "At any rate, it's fabulous that she's improving. It was really great to see her and the others tonight. Hopefully I get to see them again before we go." Chuck smiled, nodding his agreement.

They arrived at the table and were directed to their assigned seats. The group associated with the show was all seated at the same circular table. To Chuck's right was Megan, followed by Will, then Sarah, Jason, Zondra, Roan and finally to Chuck's left was Roan's plus one, Diane Beckman. Chuck could already see that Jason and Will were vying for Sarah's attention and she seemed to be rather enjoying it, laughing and joking with them.

Chuck knew he had no right to be jealous. After all, the whole point of this show they were a part of was for Sarah to get to know the contestants, and ultimately begin a relationship with one of them if things worked out. No matter how many times his head told him he shouldn't be upset, his heart just wouldn't listen. He wanted so badly to be the man on her arm, the one she laughed and joked with like that, but the competition was steep; maybe too steep. Seeing her sitting between the two very attractive, successful men illustrated how great she looked with them. Objectively, those were the type of men he would expect to see Sarah Walker with. It was a knife to his heart to admit it, but the more he thought about it, the more his resolve faltered. He was a nerd with both feet planted firmly in his world of computers and software. What place could he possibly have with her, in her world of glitz and glamour? He knew that, with respect to matters of the heart, there was nobody that would care for her the way he did. The problem was, would that ever really be enough to bridge the distance between their worlds?

"Shhhh," came a hiss from beside him. Chuck shook himself from his thoughts to see Megan smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow, curious as to why she was silencing him.

"You're thinking so loudly over there I can hardly eavesdrop on their conversation," she joked, gesturing slightly with her head toward Sarah. Chuck's cheeks turned red, dropping his gaze to the glass of water he was fidgeting with. She shoulder bumped him, chuckling. "I think I recognize that look." Chuck chanced a quick glance at Megan before going back to staring at his glass.

"I don't know what you mean," he stated weakly, clearly not even believing his own words.

"Your feelings for her are the worst kept secret on the show. It's written across your face, plain as day, every time you look at her." Chuck began to squirm in his chair, pulling at the collar of his dress shirt. Megan placed a hand on his arm, leaning in a little closer to him. "Chuck, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. If only there were more men like you. You know, being beautiful on the outside, that's the easy part, Chuck. Just look around LA. With enough money, anyone can do it. But being a beautiful person on the inside? That you can't fake, at least not for long. When you're paying attention, it's easy to spot the truly beautiful people. Chuck…" she paused, waiting for him to turn to look at her. Slowly he turned his head to look at her, his curiosity piqued. "...she's paying attention." With that, both of them turned their gaze toward Sarah. Chuck was surprised to find that Sarah was no longer focused on her conversation, but rather on him, or more accurately at Megan's hand on Chuck's arm. With a slightly furrowed brow she raised her eyes and met Chuck's, her expression changing to one of surprise. Sarah held his gaze for a long moment, giving him a soft smile before turning her attention to her own water glass, seeming a bit embarrassed, her cheeks taking on a slight blush.

Chuck watched Sarah for a moment longer, wondering if there was any truth to what Megan had said. When he was growing up, Ellie would always try to reassure him that someday he'd find someone that would appreciate him for who he was. As an awkward teen, that 'someday' seemed an eternity away. In college, he thought he had found that 'someone', only to find that it was all a lie. Was this just another point in his life where the carrot, the promise of love, was pushed further into the horizon? He so desperately wanted to believe it to be true, but he had long ago lost faith in his ability to read and understand women. Or perhaps he lost faith that a woman would ever be truly interested in him.

"Told ya," Megan whispered, leaning in closer so that only he could hear.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dinner had been better than expected and Chuck's mood improved as the meal went on. He had conversed at length with Diane and Roan, finding their banter quite entertaining. Roan was the consummate ladies man, a throwback to a different era with shag carpets and Courvoisier. He flirted with everyone he encountered, perhaps subconsciously at this point. Even though his eye might have wandered, he was clearly smitten with Diane.

Diane Beckman was a force to be reckoned with. When it came to Roan, she gave as good as she got, never letting him get away with anything. Perhaps that's what drew him to her. Whatever the reason, the two tried to act as though their relationship was purely casual, but they only seemed to fool themselves. Listening to Roan and Diane banter back and forth had been amusing and helped him pass the time.

When the meal was over, everyone's attention turned toward the stage. While the evening was supposed to be a fun endeavor, it was still a fundraising event. Speeches were given, praising the tireless work of volunteers and donors while offering inspirational stories of the ways in which the Make-A-Wish Foundation was improving the lives of children around the globe. Chuck had teared up on more than one occasion, being overwhelmed by the stories that some of the children shared on stage. He wasn't aware, but his show of emotion hadn't gone unnoticed.

To everyone's surprise, including herself, Sarah was called to the stage, where she was met by nearly two dozen children, including Kaliey and the other children from Children's Hospital, to present her with the Wish Hero Award, for her tireless efforts in making wishes come true for so many children across the country. It was incredibly moving and Chuck found that he was crying right along with Sarah as she was hugged by the children while the audience applauded and cheered. Chuck was so proud at that moment. He knew it might seem patronizing, or perhaps a feeling that should be reserved for a much closer relationship, but he couldn't help himself. He was proud of the person she was and what she'd achieved, and he felt honored that he'd gotten to know her, even if it ended up being only within the confines of the show.

Once the presentations, speeches and awards were over, they opened the dance floor for the evening's festivities to commence. The director and producer (Roan and Zondra) had agreed to splitting Sarah's time evenly between the three men. While the order had been chosen at 'random', those random drawings always seemed to put Chuck last. So Chuck found himself nursing a flute of champagne while watching the dance floor from afar.

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't help but watch Sarah and Will on the dance floor. When they weren't dancing they were laughing or carrying on lively conversation. Though his attention would wander for a moment, especially when he'd seen more than he cared to, his focus would always go back to her. When the song "Treat You Better" by Shawn Mendes began to play, Chuck let out an exasperated groan as his head fell back to stare at the ceiling.

"Ooookay. That's enough of that," came a voice from beside him, pulling him from his funk. He felt his glass taken from him and he lowered his gaze to meet Zondra's glare. She took him by the hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, away from Sarah and Will. He tried to protest for only a moment, but she was an imposing woman and her grip was strong. She stopped, released his hand and turned to face him. "This isn't my kind of music really, but humor me," she said, stepping up to him and assuming a chaste slow dance position. Chuck didn't object, partly from fear but mostly because he could use the distraction.

"I know it really hasn't been that long, but it feels like a lifetime ago when I first met you at that audition. I never imagined in a million years that I'd be … here. I mean, not just _here_ but…" he trailed off, not really knowing how to finish that thought.

"You know, it wasn't really an audition," she confessed, looking up at him as they danced. He quirked an eyebrow at her in confusion. "I already wanted you to be on the show. Roan did too. You recall that altercation with Guy? The one where he insinuated you were a plant of sorts, only there to make the others look better? Well… in part, that was true." She could feel him deflate, dropping his gaze to the floor. She squeezed his hand, craning her head to look into his face, trying to get his attention back on her. "It was true until the day I met you. When I asked why you thought the celebrity should choose you. Your answer was the most honest, humble answer of any audition we'd had. I've watched it over and over again. So much so that I've committed it to memory. You said, 'I want to be with the person who sits around the house in their sweatpants to binge watch their favorite TV show. The person who eats whipped cream out of the can when they think nobody's watching. I would want them to just be themselves around me, warts and all. That's what I bring to the table. No judgement. No expectations. I offer unconditional acceptance.' Do you remember that?" Chuck nodded, giving her a half smile.

"Then, when I called to tell you that you were on the show, do you remember what you asked me?" She stared into his eyes, waiting for his response. He solemnly nodded.

"Why?"

"Exactly! 'Why'. Did you know that I had called all of the other twenty-four contestants that day? You were the last on my list, and before you read into that, it's not for the reason you think," she added, giving him a stern look. "All the other contestants were either excited or arrogantly confident, believing that they had won or deserved the right to be there. Then there was you. Your gut reaction was to assume that I was calling to give you bad news. You'd resigned yourself to the fact that you weren't going to be selected because you were different. Well, you are different, you're right about that. You see, I wanted you to be the final contestant I told, because I needed to hear that reaction. I needed to have my faith in humanity restored. Chuck, you _are_ my ringer. Sure, this show is my baby and I have a lot riding on it. But Sarah's my best friend and I want her to be truly happy. She deserves that. And you deserve that too." Chuck's eyes grew wide, shocked by the candidness of her confession.

"Look, I won't rig the outcome of the show. Ultimately, Sarah has free will to choose whomever she wants, and I'm not going to try and persuade her one way or another. I also won't tell you anything she reveals to me in confidence-"

"I'd never ask anyone to do that," Chuck protested. Zondra chuckled, shaking her head in amusement.

"I know Chuck. I know you wouldn't. I can tell you this though. Since she's my friend, whoever she's with, by extension, I'll have to be friends with. Otherwise, it would get really awkward." She paused for a moment, seeming to plan her words carefully. "I'd really … really like to be friends with you, Chuck." She gave him a wry smile and his cheeks turned rosy, visible even in the dim light of the dance floor.

"Well, regardless of how things turn out, I'd be honored to be your friend. But, I get that it might be too awkward, so I won't hold you to it." Zondra could only shake her head, both amused and frustrated.

"You're too much sometimes, Curls. Wait. I can't call you that anymore. You cut off all your curls. I'll just have to come up with something else." She looked off into the distance pondering, twisting her lips from side to side.

"You know, there are some who call me…. Chuck?" Zondra threw her head back and barked out a laugh.

"Oh… that's good. Uh oh," she said, her tone becoming very serious. "I think I'm in trouble." Chuck looked around, trying to find whatever danger it was but he couldn't find anything. "I uh… I think I need to go check on the camera crews." Zondra pulled away, patting him on the chest. Chuck nodded his understanding as he watched her go. He cast his gaze at the floor for a moment, lost in his thoughts. When he lifted his gaze, he panned across the crowd and locked eyes on her. Sarah was still dancing with Will but her eyes were on him. Her expression was undecipherable. She wasn't smiling, but she didn't look angry either. If anything, she looked a little sad. Chuck wasn't sure what to make of that.

The song ended and Sarah broke eye contact with him, pulling away from Will and began talking with him. Chuck took that as his queue to find a drink. A strong one. Making his way to the bar, he leaned against it, looking out over the crowds of people, waiting for the bartender to take his order.

"What can I get for you, sir?" Chuck spun around, surprised that it hadn't taken longer.

"Oh, uh… Jameson. Neat. And make it a double. I think I'm gonna need it." The bartender gave him a knowing smile and set off to prepare his drink. Within a few moments, Chuck had his drink in hand, placing a generous tip in the jar. With an open bar, Chuck felt it only proper to take whatever he'd normally spend on the drink and just invest that in a tip.

Chuck meandered around the room, saying polite hellos and slowly nursing his drink. He had caught glimpses of Sarah here and there. First with Zondra, the two having a serious conversation, complete with hand gestures. He thought it best to stay clear. A short while later she was with Jason, dancing and talking. Chuck had watched from afar and could tell that she was not nearly as comfortable dancing with Jason as she had been with Will. Her body language was more rigid and she seemed to be doing more nodding than talking.

Feeling creepy for just staring at her, Chuck continued his wandering, stopping by some informational booths that were setup around the perimeter of the ballroom. The liquid courage was doing its job, settling his nerves and boosting his confidence. After spending another thirty minutes networking with doctors, entrepreneurs and philanthropists, Chuck figured it was time for him to get back to the group. Sarah's time with Jason would be ending soon and he didn't want to keep her waiting.

When he returned to the table, Chuck noticed Will and Megan sitting there, laughing and joking, seemingly enjoying themselves. Diane and Roan had disappeared for a long while but were now out on the dance floor. He had passed Zondra on the way to their table, seeing her in a heated discussion with a group of people he didn't recognize. Chuck was beginning to wonder if there was ever a conversation with Zondra that didn't become heated. The thought made him chuckle to himself. Jason was talking with a group of people, sloshing his drink around as his arms flailed when he talked. Chuck wasn't sure if that was just his normal way of talking or if he'd had too much to drink. Then it hit him. If Jason was here, where was Sarah?

Chuck began to search the area for her. Thanks to her red dress, she stood out in a crowd, though it wasn't just the dress. He found her on the edge of the dance floor, trying to peer over people, scanning the crowd as she fidgeted with her fingers. How she could look so stunningly elegant yet vulnerable and childlike was a complete mystery to him. If it were possible, he found himself falling even further for this woman. Gathering his nerve, he made his way through the crowd toward her. He wasn't more than ten feet from her when a man approached her. Unfortunately, it wasn't just any man.

"Hello Sarah," the smarmy man began, a smirk plastered across his face.

Even over the din of the crowd he could hear her gasp, "Bryce."

* * *

A/N: Let the hate mail begin! I'll try to get the next update out a little sooner, so you aren't left hanging on that cliff for too long.

Again, I really love hearing from all of you and I'm sorry I can't reply to each of you as much as I would like to. Just know that I read all of your comments and appreciate that you take the time to not only read this story, but go the extra mile to leave me a note. You guys are awesome.

If you haven't joined the Chuck Fanfiction Facebook group, I strongly encourage you to head on over and join. It is a great group of people, and as the name suggests, we talk about all things Chuck fanfiction. It's a lot of fun and sometimes you even get sneak peaks at upcoming chapters from some of the fandom's talented writers. Hope to see you there.

JW


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: It seems I may have left things in a rather precarious state for our friends. Well, I promised I wouldn't leave you hanging for long. Grab your popcorn, things are about to get good (I hope).

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck. I do own a Doc Holliday Fun Pop now that I'm pretty excited about. So there's that.

* * *

Chapter 16

"Hello Sarah," came the all too familiar voice of the very last person she wanted to see tonight.

"Bryce," she uttered, almost as an expletive. "What the hell are you doing here? We both know you don't care about anyone but yourself. You wouldn't donate water if your mother was on fire," Sarah growled, the disdain for the smarmy man painfully evident.

"Ho-ho. Wow. Still the charmer I see." His smirk widened, finding himself particularly funny. Sarah just clenched her teeth, biting back the rage that was building inside her. "But to answer your question, they sent 'our' invitation to my house apparently. And who was I to turn down an opportunity to allow my adoring fans to believe I actually give two shits about… whatever this is," he gestured around the room looking unimpressed.

"I'm surprised you even came, Sarah. I figured you'd still be home, wallowing, elbow deep in a carton of Häagen-Dazs. Though, you still look good..." he purred, looking her up and down with a lecherous grin. A tall, very young and very thin woman stepped up and wrapped her arms around Bryce's bicep.

"Is this the one?" she asked in a Nordic accent of some sort, colored with contempt.

"Oh, yes. My apologies. Sarah Walker, this is Tatiana. She's a very accomplished Finnish model and up-and-coming actress."

"What's the matter, Bryce? Couldn't get a sitter at the last minute? I suppose you're going to give her a 'big break' in show business. Well the devil takes his due. Oh, but I'm sure you'll be different than all the others, Sweetie," Sarah said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Still bitter and alone I see. Nice combination you've got going there. Really reels 'em in, huh, Sarah?" Bryce's words cut her, bringing back the assertions he made about her in his TMZ interview. The anger and hurt rendered her momentarily speechless, which only served to intensify the smirk on Bryce's face. As if on cue, a pair of large hands slid around her sides, a warm body pressing in behind her. Before she could react, the person placed a soft kiss on her left cheek before pulling her closer and speaking over her shoulder.

"Sorry about that, baby. I got cornered by Betty White. Brilliantly funny woman. A bit handsy, though," Chuck admitted, shivered slightly. Sarah was gob smacked. She would have never expected Chuck, of all people, to be so forward. If it had been anyone else touching her like that or calling her… 'baby', they'd pull back a bloody stump. She had always hated that term. It had always carried with it a demeaning, patronizing connotation. But when she heard it escape his lips, his breath ghosting over her ear and neck, it sent a shiver through her, in the best way. She found she rather liked the sound of it. _Oh God. This is crazy!_

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. You're Bryce Larkin, right?" Chuck reached around Sarah, offering his hand to shake. Bryce simply gave an indifferent glance toward it and promptly ignored the gesture.

"And you must be lost. What is this? One of those lame pickup attempts where you think you're rescuing the damsel from an awkward situation? You're lucky she didn't take your head off with that 'baby' bullshit. That sort of pickup line may work in the movies, but there's no way that Sarah Walker would be seen in public with… whatever you are." He gave a dismissive gesture toward Chuck, turning his attention back toward Sarah. "It's truly sad, Sarah, that you'd have to stoop to-"

"I'm sorry, Bryce...or is it Eugene?" Bryce froze, his face turning pale, as if he'd seen a ghost. Chuck moved to stand between Sarah and Bryce and all she could do was stare in shock. "Yeah. Eugene Butts, from Peach Blow, Iowa. Odd name, Peach Blow. I didn't realize there were peaches in Iowa. Fascinating. Anyway, Eugene, or 'Gene Bean' as your mother calls you. Right? Back before the rhinoplasty and contacts."

"How…. how did you…." Bryce sputtered, at a complete loss for words.

"What's the matter Eugene? Cat got your tongue? Or maybe it's your retainer. That was a nasty overbite." Bryce's mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water, beads of sweat pooling on his forehead. Chuck's tone changed, sounding much darker, more serious, than Sarah had ever heard.

"Let's get something perfectly clear. You don't deserve to breathe the same air as Sarah Walker. Not because of all of those things I mentioned. No. I respect that guy. It's because of the complete douchebag that guy has become. Sarah is a better person, more caring and compassionate than you, I and Matchstick Barbie over here, put together. Sorry. No offense. I'm sure you're a lovely person," Chuck amended, looking at the dumbstruck woman on Bryce's arm, softening his tone slightly.

"You're probably wondering how I know all of this about you and what I plan to do with this information. Well, TMZ would have a field day, wouldn't they? But I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to drag your name through the mud, as much as the thought appeals to me. No, if I did, I'd be no better than you. So, I'm just going to hold on to this knowledge, and all the family pictures your mother had on her iCloud account. Nancy Butts is a lovely woman. You should call her more often. In fact, why don't you go do that… right now. Leave, 'Bryce'." Chuck pointed toward the main exit, his glare boring a hole straight through Bryce. For the first time, Sarah actually saw fear on Bryce's face, that smarmy smirk of his wiped clean.

Bryce backed away slowly, chancing a glance at Sarah, but not saying a word. He grabbed Tatiana by the wrist and pulled her through the crowd, making a hasty retreat toward the exit. Chuck slowly turned to face Sarah, a sheepish look on his face. He held up his hands, surrendering to the ass-chewing he was anticipating. Sarah's expression was unreadable. She was still trying to process everything that had just occurred. Blinking a few times, she grabbed Chuck's wrist and began to drag him toward a side hallway of the venue.

"Come with me," Sarah commanded, her voice and expression were flat, pulling Chuck through the crowd. The room was packed and the music loud, so nobody seemed to take much notice as he stumbled into the hallway behind her. A cameraman was right on their heels, but with one icy glare from Sarah, they seemed to get the hint and backed away slowly. She continued to pull Chuck down the hall, pushing him into an alcove to offer some semblance of privacy. Chuck stood rigid with his back against the wall, looking rather frightened. Sarah just stared at his chest as she tried to gather her thoughts. She heard him swallow loudly, his nervousness evident. He began to speak a number of times, but each time she held up her hand, stopping him abruptly.

"Where-…. Wha-… Chuck. What the hell just happened?" she asked, lifting her head to meet his gaze, confusion and disbelief covering her face.

"S-Sarah. I'm so, so sorry. I normally would never, ever do something so brazen as to put my hands on you like that and… you… you know. Be so … familiar with you." Chuck swallowed thickly as he tried to push forward with his apology. "Especially in public like that. I-I guess it was like he said. I saw him there and you seemed… rattled. Then I overheard what he was saying, and I just couldn't stand by any longer and let him do that to you, of all people. I thought I could come in and... I dunno… rescue you from him. Which was stupid, I see that now. You're Sarah 'Freaking' Walker. You don't need rescuing from anything. I'm so sorry I put you in that position. I had no right butting into your business like-" Sarah's hand covered his mouth, causing him to stop, looking like a deer in headlights.

"Chuck, you're spiraling. I'm… I'm not mad at what you did. It was… it was very... noble of you. But, how did you know all those things about him? I mean, I assume they're all true, from the petrified look on his face. For one, I've never seen anyone stand up to Bryce, so for him to back down like that…" Realizing she still had her hand on his mouth, she sheepishly pulled it away, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah. It's… it's all true," Chuck confessed.

"How did you find all of that out? I didn't know any of that stuff, although I don't suppose I know all that much about him really. But the tabloids would surely have known about this sort of thing. They would eat that stuff up. How is it that you knew about this?" Sarah looked into his eyes, searching for some explanation.

"Well… that's a long story and it's gonna sound really bad. Like … crazy stalker kinda bad," Chuck said, wincing. Sarah just maintained eye contact, waiting for him to come clean. "Alright. Well, as I've already confessed, I'm one of your biggest fans. I have been for a long time. I've watched over the years as tabloids publicize one failed relationship after another. When you started dating Bryce, I… god this is embarrassing," he uttered, swallowing thickly, "I was worried. Ok, I was worried and … jealous." Chuck hung his head, not able to look at her. "He seemed like the perfect guy. Handsome, talented and wealthy. Adored by fans and the media. But I was worried that it would be just another guy that would end up hurting you. Plus, I… I could never compete with a guy like that. I mean, of course it was ridiculous. I was me and you were… you. But I wanted to find out who he really was, to make sure he was on the up and up, you know. It's insane, I realize. I knew it then too, but I just couldn't help myself. So, I did some digging. I'm… I'm really good at 'finding' things. A byproduct of my computer skills you could say." Chuck gave a shrug, only daring a quick glance at Sarah, who was still watching him intently. Before he continued, he craned his neck to look both ways down the hall to ensure that they were not being followed.

"I won't go into details, as not all of this was obtained through… entirely legal channels, but, as I told Bryce, I discovered his real identity. He, or someone, had buried it, supplanted it with 'Bryce Larkin'. All of the public details of his life are fake. Well, at least prior to his junior year of high school. He moved in with his uncle, his mother's brother. They enrolled him into a fancy private school under the new pseudonym. I suspect they were trying to groom him to be the 'Bryce Larkin' we know today. Anyway, there wasn't really anything I could do about it. I couldn't tell anyone how I got the information, plus who'd believe me, a nobody, over him. His lawyers and PR people would make it all disappear. So, I just sat on it, taking some solace in knowing that he wasn't this perfect specimen that everyone believed him to be. Even so, he still had you, at the time, so I was still jealous. And when you broke up, it was both a sad and joyous day. I was glad that you were away from him, but it … it pained me to know that he had hurt you. So, that's it. The long, sorted tale. I'm… I'm sorry." Chuck continued to hang his head, looking miserable and ashamed.

Sarah couldn't believe what she had heard. She actually found the details of Bryce's masquerade more believable than the great lengths that Chuck had gone through, all for her. On the surface, yes, it was sort of stalker-ish, but knowing what she knew about Chuck, feeling the way she did about him, made her heart swell. He had been looking out for her even before he met her. To know that he'd had those feelings for so long made her heart ache all the more. If only she could have somehow met him back then, she would have saved herself a lot of heartache. Though, perhaps she wouldn't have been ready, open to considering someone like Chuck.

She felt like grabbing him with both hands and kissing him, though she knew she needed to take things slow. Sure, there was the show to consider, but she also didn't want to rush things with Chuck. Settling for a close second, she rose up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. As she lowered herself, she watched his eyes grow huge with surprise, shifting his gaze to look into her eyes. Sarah gave him a kind smile, one that she didn't have to fake.

"Thank you, Chuck. Not just for what you did in there, which was incredible by the way, but for telling me the truth. I could tell it was difficult for you, and I appreciate it all the more because of it." Her lips twisted to the side, trying to hide a smirk. "And the next time you want to grope me in public, give me a heads up first."

Chuck's jaw nearly hit the floor. He stood, mouth agape, not knowing what to say in response to that. Sarah erupted into a giggle, diffusing some of the tension between them. Chuck blew out the breath he'd been holding, his body going slack as he deflated. Shaking his head with amusement, a smile began to grow across his face.

"Funny and beautiful. You should be doing Rom-Coms instead of action movies." She gave a double take, surprised by the suggestion that she should be in a romantic comedy. She hadn't told him about her desires to branch off into other types of movies, that one in particular. He'd just come up with that on his own, and the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. He seemed to really get her in a way that nobody else did.

"And don't worry. I promise I'll never be that forward again," he professed, making a gesture as if crossing his heart. She normally would have found that sort of gesture a bit childish, but on Chuck, it just seemed to fit his whimsical personality. And she liked it. The notion that he would abstain from touching her like that again saddened her a bit. She wanted to let him know that she was not put off by it, but wasn't quite ready to give him the 'green light', given the appearances that needed to be maintained for the show.

"Well, let's not say never," she replied, offering him a wry smile. "Come on. We need to get back before the cameras come looking for us. You go in and meet up with the others. I'll be there in a minute. Probably best we don't enter together." Chuck's expression indicated he understood the ramifications, nodding his understanding. He started toward the doorway they had come through when he stopped abruptly and spun around to face her.

"Just so you know… I never did any searches like that on you. You know, only … only what's publicly available. I didn't want to invade your privacy like that." Sarah hadn't thought of that, but the fact that he had volunteered that information warmed her even more. Giving him a broad smile, she nodded, waving at him to go. Once he was out of sight she collapsed against the wall, blowing out a long breath. It was still fairly early in the evening and she was already starting to feel emotionally drained. This was going to be a long night. Although the prospect of getting to spend some time with Chuck, talking and, hopefully, dancing, buoyed her spirits. With a smile on her face and a renewed sense of purpose, she started down the hallway toward a different entrance into the ballroom.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Did I just see that douchebag Larkin storm out of here? What did he say or, rather, what did you say to him?" Zondra asked, pulling her friend to the side.

"I didn't say much. It was uh…" Sarah looked around to see who was in earshot, "it was Chuck." Zondra's mouth nearly hit the floor, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"You're shittin' me?" Sarah shook her head, fighting to keep the grin off her face. "He stood up to Bryce and Bryce was the one the fled?" Sarah just nodded, a little more of her grin showing. "Well, don't hold out on me now. What the hell did he say? You're killin' me here!" Sarah chuckled at her friend's antics, amused that Zondra was so invested in this… whatever it was between them.

"I can't tell you right now, but suffice it to say, Chuck put Bryce squarely in his place. It was glorious," Sarah beamed. It was now Zondra's turn to grin.

"Well, speaking of which, it's time for you and Chuck to go mix it up on the dance floor. Assuming he can dance that is. And if not, that could be entertaining too," Zondra smirked, bouncing her eyebrows.

"Z, be nice. Please don't embarrass him, or me for that matter," Sarah asked with a pleading look.

"What? I have a show to make. I need this footage. If he can't dance, you know he'll try anyway just to be out there with you. People will eat that shit up. Now go dance with your nerd," Zondra commanded, pointing to the dance floor with a devilish grin on her face. Sarah's raised eyebrow was the only protest she gave to the 'your nerd' comment. As much as she felt she should protest, she didn't really have it in her. She rather liked the idea. Turning on her heels with a wry smile etched across her face, she stalked off to find her prey; one tall, handsome nerd.

A few moments later, she spotted him, standing at the edge of the dance floor with his hands in his pockets. His head was bobbing slightly with the music, a foot tapping in time. It was just so … him. She stood back and admired him for a long moment. She allowed her gaze to wander over the crowd briefly, watching the people dancing. She recalled seeing him watching her, as she danced with Will. She'd been having a nice enough time with Will; he was fun to talk with and was a passable dancer. She was trying to make the best of the situation. Then, when she saw him dancing with Zondra, she felt an ache in the pit of her stomach. She knew that Zondra had no intentions toward Chuck, but the fact of the matter was, it still affected her more than she realized. Not so much that she was angry with Zondra, but more that she was envious that she wasn't in Zondra's place. Zondra must have known it too. When she and Sarah locked eyes, Zondra seemed to make a hasty retreat. It was after that, when Chuck met her gaze, that she knew how he must have felt. To see her with someone else when he clearly had feelings for her, if what he felt was anything like how she had been feeling, it must have been torture.

Returning her attention to Chuck, she saw that he was moving through the crowd. She watched him weave his way toward someone or something, she couldn't quite make out. Curious, she moved in parallel, trying to find what had caught his attention. As the sea of people parted, she could just make out Chuck kneeling down, as if proposing. For a brief moment, a knot formed in her stomach at the thought of him with someone else, having missed her opportunity. As the crowd shifted, his target was revealed. Kaliey was sitting in her wheelchair, watching the others dancing, a melancholy expression on her face. As the young girl slowly turned to see who was in front of her, Sarah watched as the girl's expression traversed the spectrum of emotions. When Chuck offered his hand, clearly asking her to dance, it was Sarah's turn to be overwhelmed with emotion, her heart swelling. Sarah and Kaliey both had tears in their eyes, overcome by the kindness of this man.

Sarah watched as a discussion between Kaliey and Chuck began. Like a silent movie with no subtitles, she tried to discern the meaning of the dialogue from their actions and expressions. The way the young girl looked down at her wheelchair, gesturing to it, then the dance floor, told Sarah all she needed to know. She could feel Kaliey's disappointment, the emotion painted so clearly across her face. Chuck turned his attention to the woman Sarah now knew as Kaliey's mother, talking and gesturing to the woman's daughter and then to the dance floor. Kaliey looked between Chuck and her mother, a look of anticipation growing. The young girl's mother placed her hand on her mouth, clearly overcome with emotion as well, nodding her approval toward Chuck and then to her daughter. Sarah saw the girl's face light up and found it even more difficult to hold back her own emotions. Sarah covered her own mouth, hugging herself with her other arm, as she watched the scene unfurl.

Chuck held out his hands, Kaliey readily accepted them and began to pull herself to her feet. Sarah knew, from talking with the girl earlier in the evening, that she had the ability to walk, but lacked the strength and endurance so early in her recovery. Even knowing that, seeing the girl standing, her beautiful dress cascading to the floor, left Sarah in awe. Chuck helped steady her then, with a nod of her head, Kaliey reached her arms up, one at a time, to wrap them around his neck. Chuck bent his tall frame to make it easier on the much shorter girl, holding her at just above her hips to steady her. Chuck nodded his encouragement as they gingerly started to take small steps, beginning to dance and sway to the music.

The look of pure joy on the girl's face was Sarah's undoing. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, her shoulders bouncing slightly as she sobbed quietly. She continued to watch as the two danced, completely engrossed. So much so that she didn't notice the person appear at her shoulder.

"He really is an incredible man," a voice uttered next to her. Sarah gasped slightly, startled by the unexpected interruption. Beside her was Kailey's mother, looking just as emotional as she felt. Sarah let out a wet chuckle, nodding in agreement.

"That he is," she agreed, smiling affectionately at Chuck.

"He had the same thing to say about you earlier," the older woman added, still watching her daughter dancing.

"He… he did?" Sarah asked, turning to look at Meredith, her curiosity piqued. The woman hummed, nodding her response.

"I remarked at what a create couple you made. Don't worry, he was quick to point out that there was nothing between you two." Sarah deflated, turning to look back at Chuck and Kaliey.

"Oh. Right," Sarah responded, not doing a very good job at hiding the dejection in her voice.

"Although, it was through a fair amount of stammering. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was no happier about it than you." Sarah's head snapped to look at the older woman, who was still watching her daughter, though now with a very wry smile. Sarah quickly looked away, feeling the color in her cheeks grow. At that moment, Chuck lifted Kaliey in his arms and twirled them both in circles, much to the young girl's delight. Sarah and Meredith both laughed in delight, watching the two come to a stop as the song ended.

"He's going to make an amazing father someday," the older woman offered, squeezing Sarah's forearm. Sarah glanced at her, not knowing what to say to that. She knew it was true, but to admit that would be admitting that she thought of him in that capacity. Not having even been on a date with him yet, that sort of admission seemed very premature. Sarah turned her attention back to Chuck, watching him help Kaliey back into her wheelchair.

"I'd like to stay in touch with Kaliey, if that's OK? She's an amazing girl and I'd like to help however I can." After a moment, she turned back to look at Kaliey's mother. The woman smiled at Sarah, glassy-eyed then wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sure she'd love that. We both would." Pulling away, Meredith carefully wiped a tear away. "He was right, you know?" Sarah tilted her head in confusion, unsure what she meant by that. The older woman started walking toward her daughter but turned to call back over her shoulder, "You are an amazing woman." Sarah blushed, ducking her head at the woman's comment.

Sarah came to the realization that she likely looked like a racoon from all of the crying. She wasn't about to go dancing with Chuck looking like that. She quickly made her way to the ladies' room, freshening herself, adjusting her hair and dress. Once she was satisfied that she looked as good as possible, given what she had to work with, she made her way back to the ballroom to find Chuck. Much as she had before, she peered through and over the crowd, trying to find him. Eventually, she spotted him, and this time he seemed to be actively searching as well. Sarah snuck toward him, being careful to stay out of his field of view. Feeling a little playful, she wanted to surprise him. When she got fairly close, she stopped, stepping behind another couple as Chuck turned to look over his shoulder, continuing her search of the crowd.

"Chuck? Chuck Bartowski?" The sound of his name drew her attention. Stepping out of her 'hiding place', she saw Chuck looking like a deer in headlights. Sarah noticed a woman approaching Chuck, a beautiful brunette that seemed shocked yet pleased to see him. The woman closed the distance and gave him a brief hug, to which Chuck didn't react. He still seemed stunned and incredibly nervous.

"J…. Jill. What're…. What're you doing here?" he choked out, blinking as if he couldn't believe his eyes. That name brought with it a sense of dread in Sarah. Ellie had told Sarah about the succubus named Jill and how she had destroyed Chuck. Now she was here, of all places. First Bryce, now this. What was next, locusts? Sarah took a couple of steps closer to have a better vantage point for eavesdropping.

"The company I work for is one of the sponsors for this event. I'm a pharmaceutical chemist with Chemtech Pharmaceuticals. I'm the director of the research division and my boyfriend…" She turned around searching and then seemed to spot who she was looking for. "Roger!" she called, waving a man over. He was an attractive man, perhaps in his mid-thirties, wearing a tailored tuxedo and a very expensive watch, everything about him advertised the fact that he had money.

"This is my boyfriend, Roger Pendergast, he's the VP of Strategic Communications. Roger, this is Chuck Bartowski. We were friends during my Stanford days. I'm sure I told you about Chuck."

"No. No, I don't recall you ever mentioning a Chuck. Good to meet you though," he said, extending his hand toward Chuck. Chuck considered it for a moment before shaking it. Roger was clearly trying to show off, Sarah knew the type of man well. She spotted all the power plays that this 'Roger' was working. As they shook hands, he placed his other hand on Chuck's shoulder, making him seem more dominant. The overly firm handshake was another common tactic used by men. "So, tell me, Chuck. What is it that you do?"

"Yeah, Chuck. What are you up to these days? Are you here with anyone?" The pitying look that Jill gave him caused Sarah's blood to boil. If she didn't hate this woman already, she sure did now. Perhaps it was time to return the favor for Chuck, though she had a feeling that the gratification she would feel from putting this woman in her place would be its own reward.

"I um… I'm…-" Sarah rescued Chuck from his stammering by wrapping her arms around his right arm and reaching up to place a kiss on his cheek, near the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry I took so long, Sweetie. Did I miss anything?" Sarah asked with a beaming smile as she practically hung on Chuck's arm. "Oh, who're your friends?" she asked, turning to face Jill and Roger.

"This um …. this is … this is Jill. Jill Roberts. And Roger. Pendergast was it?" Chuck eked out, trying his best to recover, not only from the shock of seeing Jill, but from just being kissed by Sarah Walker out of nowhere.

"Oh, is this 'that' Jill? Stanford Jill? Funny. The way you described her I assumed she'd be more…. Horizontal." Sarah gave the brightest smile, beaming up at Chuck, who was staring at her in shock. Jill was likewise dumbstruck by the comment. It was Roger who jumped in to try to ease the awkwardness.

"You're Sarah Walker. I'm a huge fan of your work, both on and off the big screen. You're very deserving of your award this evening. It's a pleasure to meet you." He offered his hand and she shook it.

"Oh, aren't you sweet? Isn't he sweet?" Sarah asked, looking between Chuck and Jill.

"You… you and Chuck…?" Jill questioned, pointing between the two. She still seemed at a loss for words.

"I tell ya, from the moment we first met, I knew he was something special. So different from the men I've dated before. So kind and caring and, as I'm sure you know, Chuck is such a … giving man. Just giving and giving…. and giving," Sarah confessed, looking up at Chuck through her eyelashes, with a salacious grin. Her grin broadened even more at seeing Chuck's neck, ears and cheeks take on a crimson hue. The knot of his tie bobbed up and down as Chuck swallowed thickly.

"But look at you!" Sarah exclaimed gesturing toward Jill's dress. "I don't think I could pull off a dress like that. You're so much braver than me. Especially with your bone structure." It took a moment, but slowly realization set in and Jill's expression turned bitter.

"I'm so sorry, but I need to steal Chuck for a moment. If you'll excuse us? It was lovely to meet you both." Sarah waved over her shoulder as she pushed Chuck onto the dance floor. When there was enough distance and people between them and Jill, Sarah pulled him to a stop and stepped up to him. The music changed to a slow song and Sarah looked up at Chuck through her lashes. Gone was the bewildered look that Chuck had displayed since she had interceded into his and Jill's conversion. He gave her a soft smile, his honey brown eyes showing a warmth that seeped into her very soul. It was now Sarah's turn to swallow thickly. Chuck offered Sarah his hand and she took it without question. With one hand in hers and his other just above her hip, they slowly swayed to the music.

"I hope you're not angry, but I just couldn't stand by and listen to her talk down at you like that, so condescending. I just wanted to-"

"Sarah," he interrupted, squeezing her gently with his hands. "You saved me," he confessed with reverence and adoration in his eyes. Realizing how melodramatic that sounded, he rolled his eyes at himself before continuing. "You saved me from a very awkward situation. She seemed to take great delight in showcasing how successful she's become since we...wait a minute." Chuck stopped dancing, but didn't release Sarah from his hold, only looking down at her with furrowed brow. "How did you know she was Jill Roberts? I never told you her name or what happened at Stanford. How did…" he trailed off, his mind trying to put the pieces together.

Sarah knew this was coming. She had hoped that she could be the one to bring it up, hopefully lessening the blow, but the cat was out of the bag now. She could lie, make up some excuse, but if they were to begin a relationship as she hoped, she didn't want to start out with a lie.

"Well… you see… I…" Sarah diverted her gaze to Chuck's chest, finding it hard to look into his eyes while she admitted this. "When we went on our hospital visits, the first hospital we visited was … West Side Medical."

"Oh God. Oh God, no," he groaned, closing his eyes in mortification. His tone seemed to indicate that he had, in fact, put the pieces together.

"Zondra set up a meeting between Ellie and me. I didn't know you were related until I saw her name badge. I told her that I had met you but not how I knew you. You two are very similar. You both tend to ramble when you get nervous. She… she told me a number of things about you."

"Ooooh God. And that's what all this has been? My sister told you sob stories about my past and what? Poor Chuck? Let's feel sorry for Chuck, have some pity on him? Is… is that really why I'm here?" She could hear the hurt in his voice as he choked out the last words. Feeling he was pulling away from her, Sarah held tight, pulling him closer to her.

"What?! No! God, no. Chuck, look. I don't think she told me the things she did to gain sympathy for you. She's very proud of you and loves you very much. She knew you would never boast or brag about yourself, so she wanted to share some of her ... insights about you. When she put together that my being there, my knowing you, was part of the show, she was mortified. Chuck, the things she told me… they only served to confirm what I'd already come to know about you. And everything you've said and done since then has only strengthened my opinion." She could feel the tension in him lessen slightly, no longer trying to pull away.

"And… what is that exactly?" She could still hear some hurt in his voice, apprehension at what she must think of him. She looked up at him, finding that his head was turning to look away at the floor. She slid her hand up his arm and gently placed her hand on his cheek, turning his head to look at her. He didn't fight her, but when he looked at her, she could see his emotions in his glassy eyes. With all of the fear and doubt he'd battled throughout this competition, she could see that this revelation was bringing all of that to the surface. If she couldn't fix this, she could lose him before she ever got to really have him.

"Chuck, you're one of the most kind and caring people I've ever known. You've had some terrible setbacks in your life, but instead of becoming cold and bitter, you've shown nothing but warmth and compassion, even to those that don't deserve it. I saw it from the moment I first met you. I'm not going to lie to you and say that what Ellie told me didn't affect me. It did. How could it not? But what I feel is not pity or sympathy. It's… it's more than that." Sarah averted her gaze, staring into his chest. The song came to an end and they stood still on the dance floor. As the next song began to play, Chuck cleared his throat and adjusted his shoulders. Sarah heard a hum emanate from his chest, causing her to look up at him. She could see a shy smile on his face.

"Tony Bennett. This is a really great song. Would be a shame to not dance to it." Nodding, she smiled up at him and they began to sway to the music. Sarah, feeling a bit daring, stepped in even closer to Chuck, still holding one of his hands, she slid the other around his back. Their bodies pressed together, her forehead resting against his jawline, they danced. Her smile grew wide as she could feel, then hear, Chuck singing along to the music.

"_Someday when I'm awfully low  
__When the world is cold  
__I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
__And the way you look tonight"_

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget myself. I'm sure the last thing you want to hear is-" Sarah shook her head, not lifting it from its spot against him.

"Don't stop," she hummed. She could feel him swallow thickly before nodding. With the next verse he started again, quiet at first then gaining in volume, but not so loud as to draw attention.

"_Oh, but you're lovely  
__With your smile so warm and your cheek so soft  
__There is nothing for me, but to love you  
__Just the way you look tonight"_

She could feel him tense after singing the words and, as she recalled the lyrics, she realized what may have triggered that reaction. Professing love, even if through the words of another, still carried with it a ... weight. Those words brought with them a contractual obligation, something not to be entered into lightly. She had never used those words, outside of her parents. Likewise, she had never been a recipient of such a declaration, outside the parental context. Perhaps Chuck, being as open and caring as he was, used the words more freely. Regardless, hearing the words cross his lips sent a shiver through her. It was ridiculous to believe that, in such a short amount of time, she could expect him to feel that strongly toward her. Similarly, though she felt she knew a great deal about the man that was Chuck Bartowski, would she even recognize love if she felt it? Despite whatever hesitation he might have felt, he continued singing with the music.

"_With each word your tenderness grows  
__Tearing my fear apart  
__And that laugh, that wrinkles your nose  
__It touches my foolish heart"_

Sarah couldn't help her grin from growing, recalling the way his nose wrinkled when he smiled. The time they spent in the garden, sharing and laughing. She liked the way his nose and the corners of his eyes wrinkled, the added sparkle in his eyes when he laughed. She couldn't ever recall remembering those sorts of details about anyone before.

"_Lovely, never never change  
__Keep that breathless charm  
__Won't you please arrange it because I, I love you?"_

This time, there was no hesitation, no tensing as he sang the words. She often reminisced about his singing that day in the hospital, the sound of his voice, the conviction and emotion. She heard it, saw it, when she closed her eyes at night. Hearing him again now, singing not to a group of children, but only to her, made it seem so much more intimate.

"_Just the way you look tonight  
__Just the way you look tonight"_

As the song came to a close, Sarah realized that she'd been holding her breath, hanging on Chuck's every word. Slowly, she pulled away, releasing her hold on him. She smoothed down the lapel of his jacket. Though there was no reason for it, she felt a compulsion to touch him, and that seemed a rather innocuous way of meeting that end without drawing attention, or so she told herself. The tempo of the music changed drastically, and Sarah assumed that, much like with the other men, they would have to sit this one out. When she began to step away, he took her hand, causing her to look up at him in surprise.

"Shall we?" he asked, his eyebrow raised. The smolder in his expression lit a fire in her. Men had attempted to 'woo' her with such a look, and they had always fallen flat. The way he looked at her, the confidence, the playfulness and that crooked smile nearly undid her. She would have never expected Chuck to be a dancer, and while the jury was still out on that, he was at least willing to try for her, and that meant everything.

Sarah shot him a devilish grin, bouncing her eyebrows at him. She took hold of his hand and pulled him to a now empty portion of the dance floor. Sarah had practiced dance from a young age and into college, plus special coaching for a number of roles she had played. The song playing, Dance with Me by Debelah Morgan, she was familiar with, having used it as practice music for the tango. She would likely have to tone it down for Chuck, but she was excited just to be able to dance with someone again.

It quickly became evident that, once again, she had underestimated Chuck Bartowski. His normally clumsy, awkward manner belied a dancer lurking right underneath the surface. While he was no professional ballroom dancer, he was advanced enough that he could nearly keep up with her. Pleasantly surprised, she immersed herself in the music, and in him. The tango was a very sensual, passionate dance, and while she had to fake that feeling with previous dance partners, she held little back dancing with Chuck. There were moments where he erred on the side of propriety, reminding her of the respectful man he was. Given that there were many children in the room, she appreciated his restraint, however, there were parts of her that wanted to throw caution to the wind.

As the song continued, she noticed other couples dancing, but they gave Chuck and Sarah a wide berth. Largely, Sarah ignored everyone and everything around her, focusing solely on Chuck and the exhilaration she felt when dancing with him. When the song ended, Chuck was holding her nearly parallel to the ground, their faces mere inches apart. Both of them panting, they chuckled at one another before Chuck lifted her up to a standing position. Apparently, they had drawn quite a crowd as there were people applauding and cameras clicking and flashing. Not knowing what else to do, they both bowed and waved before quickly exiting the dance floor.

Laughing, the two of them found seats at the table and plopped down to catch their breath. With a contented sigh, Sarah looked around the table and saw the dumbstruck faces of their friends staring back. Will was sitting next to Megan, both of them staring in wide-eyed astonishment. Roan was grinning like the Cheshire cat and Diane was twisting her lips to the side, trying to mask the grin that was desperately trying to escape. Zondra walked up to the table, a similar look of shock on her face.

"What the hell was that?" Zondra asked as she looked between Chuck and Sarah, a bewildered look on her face.

"What? We were just dancing," Sarah admitted with a shrug, trying to hide her grin.

"Just… just dancing? My ass! I've seen tamer displays on Animal Planet. Holy crap. Chuck, where the hell did you learn to dance like that?" Zondra asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I'm kinda curious too," Sarah interjected, turning in her chair to face him. "I never would have guessed you to be a dancer."

Chuck ducked his head in embarrassment, "My sister… she made me take classes at the Y when I was younger. She had to work in the evenings, so that gave me a place to go after school to stay out of trouble. I also took social dancing in college as my P.E. electives." He gave a shrug and a lopsided grin, his cheeks still a bit rosy.

"Well, that was quite the display, from both of you," Roan added. "If that had gone on much longer, we'd have to air that on Off Screen Romance - After Dark." That warranted a chuckle from everyone, including Chuck and Sarah, though the two of them couldn't fight the blushes that were coloring their cheeks.

"What's going on?" Jason asked as he approached the table, seeing everyone still chuckling. As if rehearsed, everyone said, "Nothing" at the same time, causing an awkward silence to fall over the table.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should call it a night? We do have filming to do in the morning," Zondra chimed in, which caused all of them to groan. They all begrudgingly stood, collecting their things and beginning to make their way toward the exit. Sarah made a point to see Kaliey and the other children from the various hospitals that had participated in presenting her award. Chuck said his goodbyes to Kaliey and the kids he'd met from Children's hospital, promising to visit them again sometime soon.

In an effort to keep up appearances, Sarah stayed behind for a few minutes more, allowing all of the others to head to the limo so that she would not be seen together with any one person in particular. It was probably a lost cause at this point, given the attention they likely got from the media throughout the night.

Heading off toward the house to drop off the men, the limo fell into silence. Perhaps it was the alcohol or exhaustion, but nobody seemed to want to say anything. Sarah caught a glimpse of Chuck staring at her a few times, but he would quickly avert his gaze when she turned to look at him. Zondra kept giving Sarah a wry smile, so Sarah tried not to look at her if she could avoid it. There seemed to be this general web of glances throughout the limo, everyone checking out everyone else, yet no one wanted to be the first to speak up. It wasn't until they finally reached the house, and everyone exited the limo, that 'thanks' and 'goodnights' were exchanged.

Sarah watched Chuck walk into the house, noticing that he gave a small smile over his shoulder, waving before slipping into the house. Before she could get her wits about her, someone shoved her in the shoulder. Sarah turned to look at Zondra, who was standing next to her, a devilish grin plastered across her face.

"What?" Sarah asked indignantly.

"Oh. My. God. Blondie, that little show you two put on out on that dance floor?... DAMN! It got me a little hot and bothered. Just sayin'." Sarah snorted, shaking her head. "So, we're throwing all pretenses out the window now, are we? Do we just skip the dates with the final two contestants and jump straight to dessert?" Sarah could hear the teasing tone in her voice, so she bit back her response, realizing it would not help her case. "Fine. Fine. You should get home though. I'm sure you've got lots of thinking to do when you get home," Zondra snickered.

'Night, Z. See you in the morning." Sarah gave her friend a hug and climbed back into the limo. Casey climbed into the back with her, pulling the door closed. The two sat in silence for a long moment as the car headed toward Sarah's house.

"Don't start with me Casey," Sarah said, not bothering to turn to look at him.

'What? I didn't say anything," he retorted, in his typical gruff voice.

"I can feel you judging me from over there."

"Uh huh. And what exactly is it that you think I would be judging you for?" He asked, giving her an amused look. After a moment she sighed, turning to look at him.

"I'm jumping into this thing with Chuck too quickly, not really giving the others a fair chance."

"Is that what I'm thinking? Hmmm. Funny. I coulda swore I didn't give two shits about those guys." Sarah rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else. "My job is to watch your back, Walker. Whoever you choose, as long as they're good to you, respect you, I got no problem with them. It seems to me that your heart's already made its choice. It's your head that needs convincing. If you're looking for my… 'blessing', or whatever, on the guy you choose, I don't really think that's my place. Although… you could do a whole lot worse than the nerd. Hell… you _have _done a whole lot worse." Sarah snorted at that, a smile spreading across her face.

"Thanks, Casey"

* * *

A/N: That Gala seemed to go on forever. Tons of stuff happening. Let's see what tomorrow holds with the elimination ceremony and then the next event. Stay tuned.

Loving all of your reviews and comments. I'm so excited that you are enjoying this story as much as I am. It makes it all that much more rewarding.

Until next time.

Joe


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: The Gala now over, our friends reflect on the events of the evening. In the morning, Sarah must make a decision on who is next to go home.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chapter 17

Sarah laid in bed, staring at the shadows on the ceiling, brought to life by the moonglow through her curtains. As exhausted as she was, sleep just wouldn't come. There were too many thoughts racing through her head. She continued to play the events of the evening over in her mind, a contented smile on her face.

There were certainly some parts of the evening, some painful parts, she'd rather forget. Sarah had felt an ache in her chest at watching Megan sitting with Chuck, placing her hand on him. Her mind had immediately jumped to the worst-case scenario. When she noticed she'd been discovered, the look in his eyes, and the knowing smile on Megan's face, brought with it the realization that they had been talking about her. She felt like a teenager again, embarrassed to be caught looking at her high school crush.

Later, after seeing Chuck and Zondra dancing, Sarah had confronted her about it. She had been more than a little short with Zondra, her jealousy and frustration rearing its ugly head. Zondra was quick to point out that it was nothing compared to how she had "thrown it" in Chuck's face, dancing with Will, laughing and joking with him. She played over her actions of the night, trying to see things from his point of view, and what she saw nearly made her sick. The small, innocent interactions she witnessed between Chuck and Megan or Zondra, were nothing in comparison to how things must have looked from Chuck's perspective. She had been trying to put on her happy face, smiling for the cameras, but hadn't realized she was driving a dagger into the heart of the man that cared so much for her, and that she had grown to care so much for in return.

All night, whether she was with Will or Jason, she had wanted so much for it to be Chuck. Then, when it was to finally be their turn, the fates kept conspiring against them. First Bryce had decided to show back up in her life, here of all places. While Chuck had apologized profusely and remarked that she didn't need "rescuing", the truth of the matter was that she did. Not that she needed someone to fight her battles for her, but that he was there to take that burden from her, to have her back when she needed it, meant more than he knew. If only she could have told him that, make him understand how much it meant to her. And if she was honest with herself, the way he had touched her, kissed her cheek, it sent a thrill through her like she'd never known. Just thinking about it, hours later, still made her a little flushed.

As if Chuck's handling of the Bryce situation hadn't been enough to make her swoon, he had to pull out all the stops and offer that sweet, young girl a dance. Sarah had been a complete wreck, reduced to a blubbering mess. How could this man be for real? So generous and caring, giving of himself, not for what he received in return, but solely for the sake of giving. Which led to Jill's appearance. Sarah had wanted to throw a bucket of water on the woman and watch her wither into a smoldering puddle; her and the winged monkey suit she had with her. She had thrown Chuck's giving nature in Jill's face, hoping to strike a nerve. While she had made the insinuation, Sarah could only imagine how 'giving' Chuck would actually be, and she had a very good and vivid imagination. Squirming at the thought, she tried to push those ideas out of her mind. She still needed to at least appear somewhat objective, even if every fiber of her being was screaming at her that she already knew what, or more appropriately, who she wanted.

Her mind drifted to the dance, the slow dance where Chuck serenaded her with Tony Bennett. Singing the lyrics which professed a warmth and a love she only thought existed in song, seemed so close she could literally touch it, feel it. She knew that if Zondra could see her now, see what she was reduced to, she'd be gloating, relentlessly teasing her with, 'I told ya so. I told ya so'.

As intimate as their slow dance had seemed, the tango had been the polar opposite. Though that dance was anything but 'polar', the immense heat that grew between them throughout. Chuck had shown some restraint, keeping the maneuvers and hand placement fairly PG rated. The strength in his large hands, his hot breath on her neck when he pulled her close, his proximity, had practically set her on fire. Sarah had danced the tango before, mainly in dance studios or movie sets, but never, ever like that. She had objectively understood how the tango could be seen as a sensual, erotic dance, but it had always been choreographed, rehearsed. Tonight, with Chuck, it had been instinctual, spontaneous… primal.

Throwing the covers off of her, she blew out a huff. If she couldn't stop thinking about this, she was never going to sleep. As it was, she was going to have to get up in a few hours to get ready for shooting, where she would have to give her verdict on who was going home. That was the least of her worries though. She knew, without a doubt, that Jason was going home. There was no question. What would come next would be individual dates with each of the two remaining contestants. She was both nervous and excited about the prospect of going on an actual date with Chuck. She wondered what his idea of the perfect date would be. She quickly shook that thought from her head. She didn't want to go into it with some preconceived notion of what it would be like or where they would go. She wouldn't want to have Chuck see her looking disappointed.

Now, for Will, she could guess he would go for the fancy dinner. He seemed to enjoy the finer things in life. He'd indirectly alluded to his rather lavish lifestyle; his investments having paid off handsomely. As wealthy as he likely was, Sarah figured she had more, earning more than twenty million a picture. She too liked some of the finer things in life, but, having come from meager beginnings, appreciated the simple things in life as well. She could afford a lavish mansion with more bathrooms than bedrooms, but with nobody to share it with, what was the point. Those places seemed so cold and unfeeling; it would never feel like a home to her. As long as she could have her privacy, a comfy couch, a good book and a glass of wine, that was all she really wanted. Well, it had been all she thought she wanted. As they say, you don't know what you don't know. She hadn't known that someone like Chuck existed. Now that she did, she didn't want to imagine her life without him in it, somehow. Covering her face with her pillow, she let out a frustrated groan. She was never going to get to sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The rhythmic sounds of the crickets outside his bedroom window couldn't even put Chuck to sleep. He just laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling, coming up with words to go along with the cricket song. He was certain he was losing his mind. For hours he had been trying to fall asleep, his body near exhaustion but his mind running a mile a minute. The destination for all of its running had been, of course, Sarah. He tried to push thoughts of her out of his mind, but it was an exercise in futility. She was an ever-present fixture in his thoughts. Her laugh, her smile, that dress…. the dance.

Groaning in frustration, he threw the covers off, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, letting them dangle from his top bunk. Being the only one in the room full of bunk beds, he felt like he was in some weird introvert summer camp. He ran his hands through his hair, blowing out a long breath. In the morning, well, later in the morning, would be the elimination ceremony. Chuck was fairly certain that Jason would be selected to go home, but there was always that voice of doubt in the back of his mind, sowing its seeds. He wished he could be more confident in knowing where he stood with Sarah. There was no doubt that she cared for him, she had let it show in small ways over the past few days. But tonight? Tonight, had been something else entirely. If the way she rested her head against him, held him close while they danced, if that hadn't shown she had some feelings for him, then he had no idea about anything anymore. He still couldn't believe he had actually sung to her, and that song to boot. What's more, she asked him not to stop.

From the events he'd witnessed throughout the night, it was clear that Sarah had feelings for Will, and why shouldn't she? He was a nice guy, very handsome and accomplished. Who wouldn't think he was a catch? Even Megan seemed to find him particularly interesting. Truth be told, Chuck felt like if he were in a situation where he was forced to choose between two women he hardly knew, he likely wouldn't be handling it with nearly the amount of poise and grace that Sarah had. He had a hard time choosing which toothpaste to buy or what to make for dinner. This was a seemingly monumental decision. He didn't envy her.

He didn't know what lay in store for them over the next few days, but it seemed obvious that there would at least be individual dates with the two remaining contestants. He and Will would get an opportunity to take Sarah on a date and showcase why she should choose one over the other. That was, in large part, what caused the panic in him, keeping him awake. Chuck was not good at dating. In fact, he was terrible at it. Every date that Ellie had set up for him with women she knew had been disastrous. Every single one. Now he would have to pull out all the stops and try to come up with a date that Sarah would really enjoy. No pressure. It only felt like the most important moment of his life thus far. Like everything he had ever done or dreamed of doing had culminated in this moment. Chuck knew it seemed melodramatic, but he couldn't help but feel that his only hope for true happiness was with the woman he once idolized and admired, and now felt deeply and emotionally connected to.

But it wasn't just his happiness on the line. No, more importantly, it was Sarah's happiness that was at stake. Her happiness meant more to him than… than anything. Before all of this happened, he was ready to resign himself to the fact that he would just be that guy who committed himself to his work, his friends. He was not destined for some great romance, the kind you see on the Hallmark Channel or read about in books. He had tried it before and found that love had been a one-way street. He'd believed that the fates had given him their verdict and relationships, romantic ones, were just not in the cards for him. But then he dared to hope. Maybe that was his biggest mistake. He began to believe that it might be possible, and rather than starting out small, he was swinging for the fences, praying that he could be enough for the likes of Sarah Walker. It was a good dream, but perhaps that was all it would amount to.

At the end of the day, or at least this competition, if he had to sacrifice his happiness for hers, he would do it, without question. If she was truly happy with Will, if that was who she wanted, he would step aside. This whole ordeal had to be difficult enough for her, he wouldn't make it worse by fighting it or dragging it out, only causing her pain. But for now, for now he at least seemed to be in the running, and while hope could be dangerous, right now it was all he had to hold onto. If, after their dates, she chose Will, Chuck would concede his loss and wish them all the happiness. What other choice would he really have? He flopped back down on his bed to continue staring at the ceiling. The faint chirp of birds beginning to awaken heralded in the approaching dawn. This was going to be a long day.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck was practically laying on the kitchen counter, his forehead resting on his folded arms. He was staring at the floor, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. He had gotten a couple of hours of sleep at best, so the dark, bitter elixir of life was going to be a requirement to get this day started. He was jolted from his thoughts by the yodeling yawn of somebody shuffling into the kitchen. Apparently, he wasn't the only one in need of a pick me up.

"Hey, Chuck. You look as tired as I feel," Will mused, as he rubbed a hand over his face, blinking a few times. Chuck stood to his full height, arching his back in a stretch.

"Yeah, couldn't really sleep," Chuck admitted, rolling his head from side to side. Will gave a snort, pulling out one of the kitchen island stools and taking a seat.

"I bet… I mean, I can imagine. I didn't sleep all that well either. You know, all the stuff going on. Plus, you must've been exhausted, what with all that dancing. I'd have never pictured you as a dancer. No offense," he rushed out, holding up a hand in defense. Will's tone seemed sincere, with no hint of teasing or ill intent.

"None taken. Why couldn't you sleep? I mean, it's not like you have much to worry about. You seem to be a shoo-in for one of the final two spots. It's Jason and I that should be worried." Chuck pulled two mugs out of the cabinet, pouring coffee for each of them. Will began to laugh, but when Chuck turned to hand him the mug, a confused look on his face, Will sobered quickly.

"S-seriously?" Will asked incredulously. "You… you think … Wow. Dude...either you're not as smart as everyone thinks you are, or somebody seriously did a number on you," Will added before shaking his head and taking a sip of coffee. Chuck was quiet, staring into the inky blackness of his coffee. Will watched in curiosity before continuing.

"Was it that brunette?" Will asked, looking over his coffee mug before taking another sip. Chuck snapped his head to look at Will, his eyes wide with surprise. "I was talking with Megan and she pointed it out. It looked like you'd seen a ghost. I take it she was an ex of some sort? Maybe 'THE' ex?" Chuck shifted his gaze back to his coffee, nodding his acknowledgement. "It's none of my business, but I think most of us have had one of those. A relationship that left a bad scar."

Chuck took a drink of his coffee, savoring it for a moment before turning to Will. "You?" The other man chuckled, though there wasn't much humor in it.

"Not exactly. Oh, there've been plenty of exes; a whole black book full of 'em." Will was quiet for a moment, studying his coffee. "You ever search for something but can never seem to find it? Then, when you stop looking, it just … jumps out at ya, like it was there all along, but you've never noticed or maybe you were looking for the wrong thing the whole time?" Chuck slowly turned to look at him, his brow furrowed, a quizzical look on his face.

"Mornin' guys!" The entirely too energetic outburst interrupted their conversation, drawing their attention to Jason, who was entering the kitchen, freshly showered and far too cheerful. He reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of protein drink and began to shake it vigorously. "You guys look rough. I've already worked out, ran five miles and showered. You guys better get movin'. They're gonna start filming in like… an hour." Chuck looked at the clock on the microwave and quickly took a large swallow of coffee.

"Ah… hot coffee. Really hot. Thanks, Jason. Yeah, I should go get cleaned up. I'll uh," Chuck stammered, looking over his shoulder at Will, who was also trying to finish his coffee, "I'll catch you guys outside."

Chuck made his way to his room to take a shower, still thinking over what Will had said.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Did you sleep at all? You look like hell," Zondra confessed, looking her friend up and down. "You'd better get over to makeup. We're gonna start filming in like… thirty minutes."

"I was just at makeup!" Sarah snapped, looking herself over. Slumping in resignation, pouting in frustration, she plopped down on the couch of the guest house. Zondra gave her a sympathetic smile, sitting down beside her on the couch.

"You wanna tell me what's keeping you up at night? I know you were home, alone, so that's not the reason." Sarah gave her a flat look, rolling her eyes slightly. "Or _is _that the reason? The being home alone part." Sarah huffed in exasperation.

"No! … Maybe… No. No, it's not that. I mean, not exactly. Gah! What am I saying? I don't even know anymore." Sarah put her hands on her forehead, closing her eyes.

"Is it the elimination today? I thought you were set on Jason going home. Are you having… second thoughts?" Zondra asked, sounding a little perplexed.

"No. No, it's not that. I've definitely made my mind up about him. It's… it's what comes after that," Sarah admitted, falling forward, her elbows resting on her knees.

"What? The dates? What's the problem? You go on a couple of dates, have a few laughs..." Zondra trailed off, shrugging her shoulders, failing to see where the issue lay.

"That's … that's just it. I don't really want to go on these dates. Not… not when I know that doing so is going to hurt somebody I … I care about." Zondra stared at Sarah, her eyes wide in surprise. Then the corner of her mouth started to curl up slightly.

"You mean that by going on a date with Will, you think that'll hurt… Chuck?" She asked very thoughtfully, trying not to aggravate Sarah any further. Sarah just nodded, not saying anything in response.

"Ok… let's say the tables were turned. Chuck was in your place, having to date you and another woman to determine which he wanted to be with. If he went on a date - just a date - with that other woman, would you be hurt by that?" Zondra turned on the couch to face Sarah, quietly waiting for her reply.

"Yes. I mean, I know I shouldn't be, but I would. It would be torture. What if… what if that other woman swept him off his feet? What if she had more to offer him that I do? What if he thought she could make him happier?" Sarah's voice broke, barely able to finish her thought.

"Is that what you think? Do you think that Will can make you happier? That he's going to 'sweep' you off your feet?" Zondra asked, trying to play Devil's advocate.

"No!" Sarah exclaimed, turning on Zondra. Sarah's features softened, seeing the smirk that was forming on Zondra's face.

"So, let me ask you this, if you traded places, and Chuck had to go on this date with another woman for the show, would you just give up? Up and quit, conceding defeat?" Sarah thought for only a moment before looking back at Zondra.

"No. I wouldn't quit. I guess I'd have to pour everything into my date with him in the hopes that it would be enough. That I would be enough." Sarah turned her attention to the floor, feeling rather vulnerable, not able to look her friend in the eye.

"And hasn't Chuck done that very thing throughout this whole competition? He's watched you with these other guys. I've seen the pained look on his face, I know it's killing him. But he cares about you far too much to give up. I'm sure of it. And just like you, I suspect that he'll put his everything into his date with you. So, I say, let him." Sarah returned her gaze to Zondra, a questioning look on her face. "Let him show you how much you mean to him… Let him prove to you that you're more than enough. And then, when the time comes, if you feel the same, then you know how to show him that he's more than enough too." Zondra gave her friend a warm smile. She patted her friend on the knee before pushing herself to her feet. She offered Sarah her hand, gesturing with her head.

"Come on. Let's get you back to makeup. You don't want them to think you got into a fight or something," she chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Sarah finally cracked a smile, taking the offered hand, pulling herself to her feet.

"You know, Z, this may not end well for your show. I have a sinking suspicion that I'm not going to be able to hide my feelings very well," Sarah confessed, looking contrite. Zondra turned to her, patting Sarah on the cheek.

"Oh, Sweetie. I think it's cute that you think you've been able to hide your feelings up to this point." Sarah's mouth fell open in shock at her friend's admission. Zondra left the room, laughing hysterically at her own joke. Looking back over her shoulder, she could still see the shocked look on Sarah's face.

"Oh, come on. Don't give me that look. I wasn't the one that was trying to ravage him on the dance floor. I swear they were about to turn the hose on you two," she chided playfully, still chuckling at her friend.

"We were just dancing!" Sarah retorted. The flat look that Zondra gave her only made her want to protest even more. "We were!"

"Oh, and I suppose when you were all snuggled into him as he sang to you, you were just resting your head, right?" Zondra challenged, a devilish grin on her face. Sarah started to offer a rebuttal but stopped herself. She sighed in resignation, her shoulders slumping.

"Fine. You win," Sarah conceded. "I suppose all the cameras caught that too, huh? It's gonna be all over the tabloids. I'm sorry." Sarah looked sincerely apologetic, realizing what a mess this could make of things for the show.

"Oh, the cameras caught it alright. Every delicious morsel of it." Zondra just grinned from ear to ear, clearly not worried. Sensing Sarah's confusion, Zondra continued. "Don't worry about it. The paparazzi weren't allowed in the venue. They could only film the red carpet. Your boy, John Casey, made sure there were no uninvited cameras in the party. The cameras inside were mine or part of the Make-A-Wish Foundation's personal PR people. We came to an understanding that none of the pictures of you, or the contestants, would be displayed on their website or social media until after the finale of the show has aired. So the only things that will get leaked to the press is what I choose to leak to them," she added with a salacious smile. Sarah chuckled, shaking her head.

"I should have known. But people will still talk. There were a ton of people at the gala. I'm sure some of them will spill what they saw to the press." Zondra just blew out a raspberry, waving her off.

"Let 'em! Diane was planning on it. It'll get people talking about you, asking questions, but there'll be no pictures to prove anything. Then, before they know it, the show will air and all of that publicity will just spur people into watching the show. So we all win!" Zondra bounced her eyebrows at Sarah, seeming rather pleased with herself.

"Now, get your ass in that makeup chair. We've got a show to make!" Sarah just chuckled at her friend, falling into the chair, again, to get ready for filming.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Will … Jason … Chuck. Last night, you three had an opportunity to spend an evening with Sarah, to get a small glimpse of what it's like to be part of a red-carpet event, with all of the glitz and glamour. You also saw, firsthand, the amount of work that goes into preparing for such an event and all the media attention it can bring. Jason, what were your thoughts?" Alex asked, gesturing to Jason.

"Well, Alex, I think I fit into that environment quite well. I had some great conversations with the people there. I've treated a few celebrities at my chiropractic clinic, so I didn't find it difficult to talk with them," he boasted, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Celebrities you say?" Alex questioned looking both intrigued and skeptical.

"Well, m-minor celebrities, really," Jason confessed, his neck starting to turn red.

'I see, and what about the children? How did you get along with them?"

"Oh, uh… I don't ... I don't really do… kids. They're … sticky … and most of them were sick, so I didn't… you know… want to catch anything from them. Just in case, you know. You can't be too careful." Alex opened her mouth to respond, then quickly closed it, repeating the process a few more times before she turned to Will.

"Uh, Will. So… how do you feel things went last night?" Will had been staring at Jason, nearly as dumbfounded as Alex. Shaking himself, he turned his attention back to Alex.

"Right. Well, I think it went very well. Everyone was very inviting, and the media weren't as invasive as I had expected. Still, it looked like the event drew a fair amount of press. It was for a good cause, so it's nice that they had the exposure," Will stated, sounding sincere.

"And did you find the children to be… 'sticky'?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow. Will snorted but quickly composed himself.

"Uh, no. Granted, I only shook hands with a few of them, but they were not … sticky," he admitted, chancing a glance at Jason out of the corner of his eye. "I don't have a lot of experience with children, but those I met probably weren't a representative sample." Alex gave a small chuckle and a snort could be heard from Chuck's direction. Will cracked a small smile but tried to maintain his composure.

"Very well. And lastly, Chuck. I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that you didn't seem to have any issues with the children at the Gala. Is that fair to say?" Before Chuck could answer, Alex gestured to the large television, which showed a still picture of the kids surrounding and hugging Chuck. It then flipped to one of him hugging Kaliey in her wheelchair and then finally to one of Chuck and Kaliey dancing, a huge smile on the girl's face. Chuck blushed, ducking his head for a moment, but smiled.

"It was so wonderful to see all of them there. I know that it meant a lot to them to be able to see Sarah again and present her with the Wish Hero Award. It was a really great time and I hope they raised a lot of money and awareness for the Make-A-Wish foundation. Those kids are so worth it."

"Indeed, they are. Thank all of you for your participation. At this time, I'd like to bring out Sarah. Sarah, come on out." Alex stepped aside, making way for Sarah, as she walked into the room, waving at everyone, a broad smile on her face. While the smile was somewhat forced, it was not entirely fake.

"Hi Alex. Guys, it's good to see you again. I had a really great time with each of you last night at the Gala. As nice as that was, sadly, one of you will be going home today. It was a difficult choice to make, and it kept me awake most of the night. Each of you are wonderful men and will undoubtedly make some woman very happy someday. But there was one of you that I didn't feel a truly strong connection with. While I enjoyed your company and getting to know you, I'm sad to say that the man that will be going home today is…. Jason." Sarah slumped her shoulders and gave him a sad smile. Inwardly, she wasn't all that broken up about it, but she wanted to at least play it up for the cameras. Given his last remarks about the children, she was ready to kick his ass to the curb herself. For now, she'd tuck that away and take out those frustrations at the gym later.

Jason nodded his understanding, giving her a tight smile as he stepped forward. He took off his lanyard and handed it to her. Once she accepted it, he extended his hand to shake, trying not to let there be any hard feelings. While it would probably have been good enough to just shake his hand, Sarah thought it would go further to give him a quick, platonic hug instead. She figured she owed it to Zondra and Roan for all the trouble she was likely going to be causing for them.

The two hugged briefly, and he waved his goodbye to Sarah. Jason then turned and shook hands with Will and Chuck, who eagerly accepted, wishing him good luck. Once Jason had exited the room, Alex stepped up to stand beside Sarah.

"Will and Chuck, congratulations. You're the final two contestants. With that, we come to our final event of the competition. Sarah will go on a date with each of you. You'll be tasked with planning a date with Sarah, consisting of whatever it is that you'd like. The only stipulations will be that it must be within the area, so there will be no extensive travel. We'll provide you with transportation to and from your date. Additionally, you'll be given an allowance to use on your date as you see fit. To ensure that all is fair, you may not exceed your allowance for the date. Any questions?" Alex allowed a moment to see if either of them had a question before moving on.

"If there are no questions, you'll have the remainder of today and most of tomorrow to plan your dates. Tomorrow night will be the first of the two dates. To determine who'll be the first to go, Sarah here will flip a coin. Will, you'll be heads and Chuck will be tails." Alex handed Sarah a fifty-cent coin from a felt covered tray. One of the camera men moved in to film the event close-up. Sarah flipped the coin into the air, catching it then flipping it over onto the back of her left hand. Sarah waited a beat before removing her right hand to reveal the coin.

"Heads," Sarah declared, looking at Alex and then to Will.

"Heads it is. Will, you'll be the first to take Sarah on a date tomorrow evening. Chuck, your date with Sarah will be on the following night. Once both dates have concluded, on the third day, we'll meet back here, and Sarah will make her final decision." The four people exchanged smiles and nods of understanding.

"Alright guys. I wish you luck on your dates," Alex said, stepping aside.

"I'm really looking forward to spending more time with each of you. Goodbye for now." Sarah waved at both Will and Chuck, but she couldn't help but linger on Chuck for just a bit longer, her smile broadening just a bit more. The cameras stopped filming and Alex and Sarah exited the room.

"Sooo," began Will, looking very uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Chuck replied, sounding just as uncomfortable. "I guess we should get to work on our dream dates." Will nodded, blowing out a breath. The two walked toward the main staircase which led to their bedrooms. When they reached the top, before they separated to walk toward their respective rooms, Chuck stopped, turning to face Will.

"For the record, I'm glad it's you." Will turned to Chuck, tilting his head to the side, furrowing his brow in confusion. "If she chooses you, at least I know it's someone that's kind and will treat her well. She's had so many manipulative, self-centered assholes in her life, she needs someone that will put her first." Chuck opened his mouth, preparing to say something else, but instead closed his mouth and let out a huff through his nose. "Just … promise me you won't take her for granted." Chuck swallowed thickly, averting his gaze for a moment before bringing it back to look the other man in the eye.

Will was staring in disbelief at Chuck. It seemed painfully evident to everyone that Sarah had already made up her mind, but Chuck just couldn't see it apparently. He thought briefly about telling Chuck, but he figured that was a conversation best left between Chuck and Sarah.

"Right. Um… yeah. Of course," Will agreed, nodding his head.

"Well, anyway. Good luck." Chuck extended his hand to Will. The men shook hands and then headed toward their respective rooms. Will paused at his door, watching Chuck disappear into his room, closing the door behind him. Shaking his head in bewilderment, Will walked into this room and closed the door.

* * *

A/N2: So, not a lot of action in this chapter, but we get to see where Chuck and Sarah's minds are at, given everything that's happened. So we're down to the final two and it's likely no surprise who those two are. Tune in next time to see how their dates go.

Thanks for reading and taking the time to leave a review. I appreciate all the kind words and support.

Until next chapter,

Joe


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Will and Sarah have their date and Chuck is left at home to stew. If only I could be a fly on the wall on that date. Oh, wait! I guess that's what all that stuff down below is for, huh? OK. So, let's go follow along and see how this night turns out.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 18

Chuck watched through the window of the study as the limo pulled away down the driveway, carrying Will and Sarah off to their date. The ache that had been in the pit of Chuck's stomach all day only intensified as the car disappeared from view. Ever since the elimination ceremony, he had been at war with himself. The optimist within him tried to look at all that had happened between him and Sarah over the past few days. The talks, the quiet moments, the looks… the dancing, not to mention the incidents with Bryce and Jill. It all pointed to a mutual connection.

Yet that voice in his head, the one that remembered all too clearly how it felt to have his heart ripped out, to believe so naively that someone could genuinely have feelings for him, only to turn out to be so wrong, kept filling him with doubt. Though he now knew the difference. What he felt, or thought he felt, for Jill was so insignificant in comparison to what he felt for Sarah. That just made it all the more dangerous. If Jill's betrayal had wounded him so badly at the time, the damage that would follow in the wake of Sarah Walker would be like a tornado waltzing through a trailer park. Though they were not together, he knew his heart and mind had fallen for her so completely, that if she didn't feel the same for him, the fallout would be apocalyptic. That was why he tried to acclimate himself, prepare himself, for the very real possibility that she would not choose him. Maybe in doing so, he could lessen the trauma.

Chuck had overheard Will making preparations. He wasn't intentionally eavesdropping, but with them being the only two people in the house, it was eerily quiet. He only picked up bits and pieces, but he made out that Will was calling in favors from clients, securing reservations and the like. Undoubtedly, he would be taking Sarah to some lavishly exclusive restaurant for dinner, hence all the wheeling and dealing he'd overheard on the phone.

The show had given them each a thousand dollars to spend on their dream date. Chuck had called a few places to inquire about reservations, but most of the fancy restaurants had long waiting lists, and since Chuck didn't know anyone of consequence, he had no leverage to grease any palms to secure an early reservation. The more he thought about it, the more dejected he got. Once again, he couldn't compete with the likes of WIll when it came to wining and dining at the poshest places in town. That wasn't who Chuck was.

It was in that moment, watching that car vanish from view, that another voice sounded in his head. Not the yin and yang voices that had plagued him all night and day, but the greatest voice of reason he knew; Ellie. The steak dinner versus the PB &J analogy that he had made when talking with Ellie had come to mind. He closed his eyes and could nearly relive that moment.

"Look, you shouldn't have to prove your worth to someone. They should just see it in your actions. If you have to pretend to be someone you're not, or change yourself to be the person they want you to be, then you're in the wrong relationship. There's no scenario where that doesn't end badly. If you truly want someone to like you for who you are, then you have to be yourself. That's it! Just be you. Just be Chuck Bartowski, nerd extraordinaire. Chuck Bartowski, who's sometimes a little awkward, makes corny jokes and loves with his whole heart. If it's the right person, they'll pick PB and J over that steak dinner, every time."

Chuck chuckled to himself, realizing that he had lost sight of her guidance. As was usually the case, she was right. As much as he wanted, with his whole being, to be with Sarah, if he had to become somebody else to do it, eventually it would lead to misery for one or both of them. If Sarah wanted to be with him, it would have to be the real him, warts, nerdy graphic t-shirts and all. He would just have to show her that a life with him, as simple and unrefined as it may be, would not be a sacrifice.

In any relationship there was give and take, at least as Chuck understood it. Looking back on his past experiences, he realized it was largely him giving and them taking. It couldn't be just about her liking Chuck for who he was, she deserved to have someone like her for who she was as well. He wanted her to be free to be herself and not sacrifice who she was to be with him. Given what little time they had been able to spend together, he wasn't certain who "Sarah Walker" was underneath it all; not exactly. What he gathered from years of watching from afar, and the few conversations they had shared, she seemed to possess many of the same core values that he did. He would just have to do his best to make her feel comfortable enough to share herself with him.

Chuck went back to his room to plan his date with Sarah, with a renewed sense of confidence. He still wasn't allowed to call family or friends, or discuss the show with anyone, but he could at least use the Internet from a tablet they provided. He had a plan forming; a Night with Chuck Bartowski.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The limo ride to dinner was more than a little awkward. Sarah had been informed that the evening would be 'formal', so she had dressed accordingly. She wore a floor-length, sleeveless black dress, with a split just above the left knee. A black clutch and tasteful diamond and white gold jewelry completed the ensemble. Her hair was styled up in a French twist, not dissimilar to her hairstyle the night before, but not quite as ornate. She tried to psych herself up for tonight, but she just couldn't muster enough enthusiasm to put a lot of effort into her hair.

Will had complimented her outfit when he met her at the door to the guest house. Sarah had insisted, and Zondra and Roan agreed, that they would not meet at her private home, so they settled on the guest house as the meeting place. Will was in a finely tailored, expensive looking suit, with equally expensive looking leather shoes and gold watch to match. He seemed well equipped to blend into a formal dinner or social event.

The conversation in the limo had been light so far, not straying from the pleasantries around their attire or the weather. Sarah stared out the window, watching the lights and buildings of LA pass by. They had exited Santa Monica Boulevard and onto Wilshire. As they passed the Beverly Hilton, her mind flashed back to the events of the gala the other night, causing a smile to spread across her face. She watched as they passed Neiman Marcus and Saks Fifth Avenue, shops she was intimately acquainted with. They turned onto Rodeo Drive and the limo pulled over in front of Tiffany & Co., surprising and worrying her in equal amounts.

Casey opened the door for them, having been riding in the front seat with the driver. He would not be accompanying them on the date, but would be 'close by' in case his services were needed. He gave his customary grunt as Will exited the car. Will turned and offered his hand to Sarah to assist her. It wasn't necessary, but she took it to be polite and thanked him. As they stood in front of the iconic jewelry store, Sarah stared up at it with wide eyes, then glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh! Oh, no," Will jumped in, waving his hands. "No, we're not going there. Wow. That would be… no. We're going up those stairs, to the courtyard behind it." Sarah let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, much of her nervousness dissipating. Will chuckled nervously and blew out a breath as well. "Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm. She nodded, taking his arm as they headed up the steps to the courtyard of shops tucked behind.

They walked a short distance through the courtyard, passing some quaint outdoor seating to an alcove that housed an elevator door. Sarah gave Will a questioning look, but he just smiled and gestured for her to enter the elevator once the doors opened. She did as directed and they rode the elevator up to the second floor. When they stepped off the elevator, they were greeted by a receptionist.

"Welcome to Urasawa, Mr. Dunn. So happy you and Miss Walker could join us this evening." The young woman gave a slight bow in greeting. "Right this way." Gesturing toward the curtained entrance, she held the curtain back to allow them entry. Once inside the small room, elegantly decorated with Japanese styling, they were escorted to the polished wood counter which surrounded the preparation space. Sarah had only heard stories of this restaurant, one of the most exclusive and expensive restaurants in LA. They were also very secretive, not even allowing the show's cameras more than a few pictures before they were made to wait in the lobby.

The two sat, waiting, as the other eight chairs quickly filled. They apparently only served ten guests per night and the menu was never the same. As they continued to wait for the chef to appear, Sarah turned to Will, hoping that some small talk might ease the awkwardness.

"So, how did you get a reservation here on such short notice? I heard this place is almost impossible to get into." Will almost looked relieved by the question, seeming to relax slightly.

"Chef Urasawa is one of my clients. I've done very well at managing his money, so he was more than happy to squeeze us in at the last minute. He really is an artist. I … crap. I didn't think to ask if you have any food allergies. There's a lot of seafood and shellfish in his creations. I hope that's not a problem," he winced, looking apologetic.

"No. No allergies, but thanks for thinking of that," Sarah snickered. The fact that he was asking at literally the last minute was slightly amusing, but nothing about this date was conventional, so she'd cut him some slack. He relaxed at finding out he hadn't completely screwed up with the restaurant choice. Before they could continue with their conversation, the chef appeared and introduced himself.

For the next hour and a half, they sat and watched Chef Urasawa create dish after dish, expertly prepared and artistically plated for each of the guests. The painstaking attention to detail added suspense, and often impatience, to the dining experience. In all, there were a staggering thirty different courses including caviar with gold and octopus. For Sarah, some of them were amazing, while others were an… acquired taste. Thankfully, the Japanese wine was very good, cleansing her palate after some of her less than favorite dishes. The experience was enlightening but she felt rather exhausted afterward.

"So, what'd you think? He's an artist with food, isn't he?" Will turned to her as they rode the elevator down. Sarah had been impressed with the chef's skills, but after ninety-minutes it had become a little tedious. Still, she didn't want to sound ungrateful.

"Oh, yes. He was very impressive. Some very… unique dishes," she replied, trying to sound interested while not letting on that most of the dishes had been a little too 'authentic' for her taste.

"Yeah. I was blown away the first time I ate there," he added, nodding his head in agreement. They were quiet the rest of the way through the courtyard and down the steps until they met up with the limo and Casey again. Once they were seated in the back, the limo took off to their next destination.

"So, um… where are we off to now?" Sarah asked, trying to cut through the uncomfortable silence that began to fill the back of the limo. If nobody talked, the cameraman would have little to film, which didn't make for great television.

"It's a bit of a surprise. I asked the driver to take the longer, scenic route to give us some time to … talk and relax a little." Sarah could tell there was something bothering him, but she didn't know if it was just nerves because of the date or something else. She just nodded her understanding, holding her clutch in her lap. "So… this competition. It's been pretty crazy, huh? How uh… how did you come to be on the show? I mean, did they approach you or… did you ask to be on the show?" Sarah was taken aback, surprised at the question and a little uncertain on how to respond.

"Well… to be honest, I'm under contract with the studio that's producing the show. They didn't force me to be on the show, but they did approach me with the opportunity. They thought it would be a good fit, both for the show and for me." She paused for a moment, but decided to go on. "I've been more or less type cast into a certain kind of role. Don't get me wrong, I don't have any regrets. I'm proud of what I've done, but I'd like to broaden my horizons a little more."

"Really? Like what?" He asked, turning in his seat to face her.

"I… I dunno. Maybe some more serious, dramatic roles or … I dunno, just different kinds of roles. A change of pace I guess. I'd like to challenge myself more. Use some of my talents beyond high kicks and knife throwing," Sarah mused, chuckling at herself.

"Wait, you do your own stunts? All those fight scenes and stuff, you did all that?" Will asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well, yeah. A lot of it anyway. They used a stunt double for some of the more dangerous stunts. Most of the fight scenes are choreographed and I have to learn them all, including the knife throwing. It was something I became good at, so they tend to use it a lot in my films," Sarah confessed, shrugging shyly.

"Wow, Chuck was right. You are a badass," Will admitted, looking genuinely impressed. Sarah was taken aback, more at the mention of Chuck's comment than the compliment from Will.

"He… he said that?" she asked, ducking her head to look at the clutch in her hands. She missed the knowing smile on Will's face as he turned to look out the window.

"Yeah. He's … he's quite the encyclopedia on all things Sarah Walker, it would seem. Says he's been a fan from the beginning." Will was quiet for a moment before continuing. "He's a really good guy, Chuck."

"Huh? Oh… um, yeah. Yeah I suppose he is," she uttered hesitantly, not wanting to go on and on about Chuck when it was supposed to be a date with Will. Sensing the tension in the car, she tried to change the subject. "You're a pretty good guy too. I bet you meet a lot of interesting and important people in your line of work."

'Me?" he asked incredulously. "I mean, I have met a number of powerful and influential people in this town, but I'm sure nothing as exciting as the people you've met and worked with. I do manage portfolios for a number of people in the industry, though. Mostly producers and directors, that sort of people. No actors yet." After a few seconds, he snapped his head toward her, his hands raised. "I.. I wasn't suggesting you. That wasn't a plug or anything. I'm sure you have your own people to manage your money." Sarah chuckled, amused at his back pedaling

"No, it's fine. I get it. But you're right, I do have people that manage my money, and I'm quite happy with them. If that changes though, I'll keep you in mind," she offered, giving him a smile. With that, the limo came to a stop and the door opened a moment later, Casey holding the door. The cameraman exited first, so that he could film them exiting the limo. Once everyone was out, Sarah turned to look at the building they were parked in front of.

"Welcome to the Getty Center," Will stated, gesturing to the vast complex of while buildings, brightly lit making them standout against the night sky.

"Wow. This place is impressive. I've heard a lot about this place and its museums, but I've never been. But aren't they closed at this time of night?" she asked, looking at Will in confusion.

"Yeah. Normally they are, but I happen to know one of the curators. They're letting us sneak in," he added, holding his finger to his lips. They both chuckled, the notion of sneaking anywhere with a camera crew following you was pretty ridiculous.

Walking through the museum complex, Will led them to the J. Paul Getty Museum, where the security guard gave them a nod and a smile. They passed by artworks by various artists Sarah had never heard of. She wasn't much into the art world, but could certainly appreciate a piece of art for its contributions and the skills of the artist. She just wasn't well versed in that world. However, when Will informed her that they had arrived at their destination, she was fairly familiar with this artist. Unless you lived in a cave, it would be hard not to know Michelangelo. The thing that stood out most was the large mural on the back wall, a copy of Michelangelo's Creation of Adam from the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel.

"Wow. I actually saw this in person. Granted, it wasn't this close, but it was still a magnificent sight," Sarah said as they walked further into the exhibit.

"Really? So you've been to the Sistine Chapel?" Will asked, his hands folded behind his back.

"Yeah. Carina. You know Carina Miller? Well, anyway, we went to Milan for Fashion Week. While she was distracted with some of the 'local flavors' as she put it, I took a day trip to Vatican City. It was an impressive sight to see. To think that those paintings have lasted for over five-hundred years."

Sarah just stood admiring the mural as Will continued, "That's really cool. I've been to Italy, on a wine tour, but never made it to the Vatican. I always admired Michelangelo's work, his attention to detail, in the human form especially. That's why I wanted to see this exhibit. It showcases many of his drawings, studies on human anatomy, even some sketches of things that made it onto the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel." Sarah noticed that it was the first time he'd really sounded passionate, reverent about something.

She turned her attention toward Will, watching the way he was admiring one of the small sketches in the display case to their left. The look of wonderment on his face, she recalled seeing that look on his face once before. At the gala, when she had seen him sitting at their table, talking with Megan, he had the same expression then. In fact, they both had that same expression, seemingly lost in one another. It had seemed so innocent at the time. Sarah wondered if that was how she looked when she talked with Chuck. Was she as transparent, so unable, or unwilling, to hide her feelings? Maybe Will wasn't aware of it, or at least couldn't admit to it, that he had feelings for Megan. Maybe that was why he was acting so nervous, so uneasy during their date so far. He was playing along with the game, just as she was. Suddenly, her whole body relaxed, letting out a breathy chuckle.

"You know, I think Megan would really enjoy this place. She mentioned she studied Art History in college. I'm sure she'd really appreciate a place like this," Sarah mused, pretending to look at a sketch in a different case nearby.

"She… she did? I-I mean, that's … that's interesting. Art History, you say?" She could hear him swallow thickly, trying so hard, yet failing so spectacularly, to hide his reaction to Sarah bringing up Megan. It only made her feel all that much better, knowing that she wouldn't be dismissing someone that had legitimate feelings for her. Will was clearly interested in Megan, but much like her, found himself in a position where he couldn't, in good conscience, act on those feelings. She felt so much lighter now, and found his stammering to be rather humorous, Sarah felt like teasing him a bit more.

"Yeah. I seem to remember her mentioning a fondness for Renaissance artists. I'm surprised it didn't come up… when you two were talking at the gala. You seemed to be having a nice conversation," Sarah continued, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his eyes widen, a look of fear on his face.

"It was just… just an innocent conversation. We didn't… it wasn't…" Will stopped his spiraling when he heard Sarah start to snort in laughter, unable to hold it back any longer. It reminded her of Chuck, the way he was stammering, unable to conceal his feelings. Will looked on in bewilderment at the woman before him, who was now doubled over in laughter inside the Michelangelo exhibit, on their special date. On what was supposed to be a serious, romantic gesture, the reaction seemed quite out of place.

"What… what's so funny? Was it something I-" Will was cut off by Sarah, waving her hand at him as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh. It's… I'm not laughing at you, just at the situation," Sarah rushed out, trying to get the words out between gasps.

"Situation? I don't understand," he stated, confusion painted across his face. Sarah blew out a breath and sobered enough that she could speak clearly. Straightening, she glanced at the cameraman and then back to Will.

"Can we take a walk?" Will glanced around the exhibit, but ultimately gave a shrug then nodded. Leaving the exhibit, WIll led them to the museum courtyard. At the end, there was a railing that looked over the entire valley, the lights of the houses like constellations in the darkness below.

"Is something the matter? Are you not enjoying yourself?" WIll asked, sounding apprehensive.

"No," she began, and realized how that sounded. "Not 'No'. I mean, I'm enjoying myself. Nothing is the matter really. Well, that's not true exactly is it?" Sarah asked, turning to look at him. They both sighed.

"It's Megan-"

"It's Chuck-"

"Wait. What?" They said in tandem. Will shook his head in confusion, "You go first."

"Look, all of this. The dinner, the museum, the company, it's all been wonderful. But I can tell, it's not me that you wish were on this date with you. Is it?" Sarah asked softly with no hint of anger or jealousy.

"I…" Will began, but he wasn't sure how to proceed.

"I can tell that you didn't plan this. Neither of you did. Sometimes it just happens. As they say, the heart wants what the heart wants. You don't always get a choice in the matter. You're a good man, Will. And Megan is a great woman. I've seen the two of you together, and while I know it was innocent, I could clearly see something between you two. Can you stand here and tell me I'm wrong?" Will looked like he might protest but gave up the fight and shook his head in resignation.

"Will, I'm not angry. I know you tried to honor your obligation to the show and take me on this wonderful date. I commend you for it, but your heart isn't in it. This show is about finding romance, isn't it? Sure, the focus is mostly on me, but the way I see it, you've found your someone in the process."

"And so have you," Will interjected, giving her a small smile. Sarah was at a loss for words, not expecting Will to turn this around on her. "Let's face it, Sarah, we've watched you and Chuck throughout this competition, and it seems clear to everyone but you two that you're meant for each other. It's kind of fitting. The one guy that never thought he was good enough for you. The one that thought he was the least of us, turned out to be the better of all of us." They both stood silent, turning to stare out at the valley, the sounds of crickets chirping in the distance.

Sarah blew out a breath, looking up at the night sky. "So what now?" Will gave a single note chuckle, amused by the absurdity of it all.

"Well, you have a big date with Mr. Right tomorrow night. As for me?" He hissed through gritted teeth, wincing. "The jury's still out on that one."

"For what it's worth, you have my blessing, not that you need it. In fact…" Sarah trailed off, a mischievous glint in her eye. "I think I have an idea. You'll just have to trust me."

"That worries me a little, but I trust you. I have no reason not to," Will conceded. "Can… can I be honest with you?" Sarah turned to face him, matching his serious demeanor.

"Yes. Of course."

"Be honest. That… that dinner was pretty terrible, wasn't it? I mean, I still have no idea what half of those dishes were and I probably don't want to know," he confessed, looking a bit pained, fearful of her response.

"Oh, thank GOD! I thought it was just me. That foam stuff? And the octopus?" Sarah shuddered at just the thought of it, her whole body convulsing as she stuck out her tongue in disgust. The two burst into laughter, all the tension of the night melting away. After several minutes, their laughter settled.

"What do you say we go grab some coffee or something? Just chat, as friends?" Sarah asked, looking hopefully at Will. He nodded with a large grin.

"I'd like that. Let's get outta here." Will gestured with his head toward the exit. Offering his arm, she took it and they made their way back to the limo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was nearly two o'clock in the morning when the limo pulled up to the house. Chuck had been unable to sleep, tossing and turning, stressing over the date he had been planning for tomorrow. Hearing the car pull up, curiosity got the better of him and he hopped out of bed. Racing to the window, he peered out through the curtain. He watched Casey get out of the passenger seat and walk to the back of the limo. He opened the door and laughter spilled out, along with Will and Sarah. Sarah held on to Will's shoulder, bent over laughing while he braced his hands on his thighs, laughing right along with her.

When they straightened, their laughter subsiding, they spoke for a moment then hugged each other. That hurt more than a little, but it was just a hug. When she reached up and kissed his cheek, that was a punch to the stomach. Chuck winced and averted his eyes. He couldn't watch any more, shuffling back to bed. Plopping back down on his bed, he resumed staring at the ceiling for the second night in a row.

A short while later, Chuck could hear Will coming up the stairs, humming a tune to himself, but still loud enough that Chuck could make it out in the quiet of the house. After the door to Will's bedroom closed, Chuck let out a long breath. Thinking about what happened on their date wasn't going to do him any good. It had happened and no amount of worrying was going to change that. Instead, he closed his eyes and he walked through the date he had planned for tomorrow in his mind. Perhaps if he rehearsed it over and over in his mind, he'd be less likely to screw something up tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

A/N2: So, one date down. I turned out better than any of them imagined, especially Chuck. If he only knew. He seems to have a plan together. I can't wait to see what it is. He's keeping it pretty close to the vest. He won't even share it with me.

Love all of the reviews. Thank you all so much for taking the time to leave a note. It really means a lot.

Until next time. Be safe.

JW


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Meanwhile, back at the Halls of Justice… oops. Wrong voice over. Now where did I… Ah, here it is. Welcome back to the next installment of Matchmaker. Chuck and Sarah's date night is finally upon us. The culmination of nearly a week of stiff competition boils down to this moment. Let's go to the cameras to check on their final preparations.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chapter 19

Chuck paced the large living room of the house, chewing on his thumb nail. He had gotten ready too early for his date with Sarah, even after changing his outfit six times, finally settling on the one he first picked out. He had another five minutes to kill before he could leave to pick up Sarah at the guest house. The waiting was excruciating.

"Hey, man. You're gonna wear a hole in the carpet," Will playfully chided, standing at the edge of the living room. Chuck shook himself from his thoughts, taking a moment to register what he had said.

"Oh. Right. Yeah, I'm… I'm a little nervous. Ok… a lot nervous, to be honest. This is … it's a really big deal and I want it to go well," Chuck admitted, looking a bit sheepish. Realizing he had been purposefully avoiding Will all day, he knew he had to confront the elephant in the room. He was beginning to consider Will a friend, and a good friend would be interested in their friend's life. So, despite how much he didn't want to know the answer, he asked the question anyway.

"I heard you come in last night. You guys must have had a great time, considering how late you came back and how happy you both seemed. How… how was it?" Chuck asked, swallowing thickly, his eyes shifting from Will to everything and anything else in the room to mask his real feelings. Will was quiet for a long moment, leaning against the entryway to the living room with his arms folded across his chest.

"It went really well. We… well, I had a great time. We talked and laughed for hours. Probably the best time I've had in a long while." Chuck just nodded his head, a whirlwind of emotions coursing through him. Chuck knew he should say something, be an encouraging friend, but his heart was caught in his throat, making it hard to get the words out. Thankfully, he was saved by Will, who continued.

"And I'm sure you'll have a good time too. I think you're stressing about this way too much." Chuck snapped his attention back to Will, surprised by the man's comment. "I know you don't need my advice, but my suggestion to you would be to just be yourself. If she doesn't like the man you are, then she's not worth it."

"She's worth it," Chuck proclaimed without a moment's thought. He ducked his head, looking down at this black Chuck Taylors.

"Yeah. Well, you're gonna be late if you don't get going," Will remarked as he checked his watch. Chuck frantically checked his watch as well, seeing that he only had a few minutes. As Chuck headed toward the patio door, Will called after him.

"Hey, Chuck." Chuck, stopped, his hand on the door, and looked back over his shoulder. "Good luck, man." Chuck gave him a small smile and nodded appreciatively, before heading out the door.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How do I look? Is this too casual? Or maybe it's not causal enough? He said to dress casual and wear comfortable shoes, but what if he meant-"

"STOP! Geez, woman," Zondra barked, her eyes wide with exasperation. "Would you listen to yourself? You're losing your damn mind. Either that or I am." Sarah blew out a breath, her head flopping back to stare at the ceiling. "This is a date with Chuck. Do you honestly believe that he'll care what you're wearing? Hell, go out there naked and skip to the end. Though, I suppose you'd probably make the man's head explode."

"Z!" Sarah snapped, shocked at her friend's suggestion. Zondra just shrugged with a wry smile plastered across her face.

"She's right, Sarah. Not about the whole naked thing! God. You'd kill him. No, about the outfit," Megan interjected. "Chuck's a simple guy. OK, that's not entirely true, but when it comes to you, he's simple. He just wants to be with you. I can see it in his face whenever he looks at you or talks about you. He just wants you. He doesn't care about the packaging." Sarah gave her an appreciative smile. Even though she had only known Megan since the planning phase of the show, she was quickly becoming a good friend. Sarah made a mental note to have a girl's night with Megan, Zondra, Carina and Ellie once all of this was over.

"Thanks. I'm sure you're right. It's just… I've never been this nervous about a date before," Sarah confessed, blowing out a long breath. Zondra and Megan shared an amused look and Sarah looked between the two of them. 'What?"

"Nothing," they stated in unison, twisting their lips to hide their smiles. Sarah gave them a flat look, folding her arms across her chest.

"Ok. Fine. I'll spell it out for you. With all your other past dates, those guys were just… convenient. They made sense at the time. They were the type of guys that you thought you wanted; the type other people expected you to be with. But Chuck? You've genuinely fallen head over heels for this guy. You must realize that by now. I've never seen you this happy in all the time I've known you. Since when do you care so much about what a guy thinks about your clothes? Huh?" Zondra asked, raising an eyebrow defiantly. Sarah stared at the floor, her eyes searching. Finally, a grin started to form, and Sarah returned her gaze to Zondra.

"I think you're right. I mean… about the other guys. They were relationships of opportunity and I never expected much from them. But with Chuck, I can see … more. Oh God. He's gonna be here any minute! What do I do? I don't want to screw this up, Z. What if I say the wrong thing or I can't be the person he needs? What if I lose him?" Sarah was beginning to spiral, her breathing picking up speed. Zondra grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, trying to get her attention.

"Blondie! I hate to rain on your parade, but technically speaking, you don't _have _him yet. Not officially, anyway. So, before we try to boil the ocean, let's get over that hurdle first. Second, this isn't a sprint. You don't have to rush this with him. Chuck has patiently waited throughout this competition for you. Hell, even longer in some respects from what I can tell. He's not in a rush, so you don't have to be either. Just enjoy yourself. That's the whole point of this date tonight. For him to show you a good time. So, let him." Zondra could see that Sarah was still uncertain. Some part of her was still scared of something. "What is it? Spill!"

"What if… what if, after all of this, after learning who I really am, what my life is really like, he decides that he can't be a part of it?" Her last words were choked out, her eyes getting glassy. Zondra sighed with a groan in resignation.

"I didn't want to have to do this now, but you aren't giving me much choice." Before Zondra could continue, Roan, who had seemingly been blissfully ignorant, making himself martinis at the kitchen island, spoke up.

"Megan, would you queue up the audition tape, my dear?" he asked, gulping down his freshly poured martini. All three women were a bit startled, having forgotten that he was even there. Megan looked to Zondra for confirmation, who gave a knowing smile and nodded her approval.

Megan opened Zondra's laptop and searched for the file in question. Once located, she cast it to the large TV in the living room of the guest house. Roan came around the kitchen island to stand behind Sarah, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. When she gave him a questioning look, he just smiled and gestured with his martini glass to the television.

"Skip to the end. The last question," Roan directed. Megan tracked forward through the audition interview, trying to find the right spot. "In previous seasons of this show, they wouldn't have shown this to you until after the finale, but in this case, I think we'll make an exception." Roan gave Sarah a warm smile, seeming far more … fatherly than he had thus far. Sarah turned her attention back to the television when Megan indicated that she found it.

Sarah watched Chuck, with his longer curly hair, as she heard Zondra's voice off camera asking him a question.

"_Alright, Chuck. Let's speak hypothetically here. Let's say you were a contestant on this show, why should the celebrity bachelorette choose you over everyone else?"_

Chuck was quiet for a moment, only fidgeting slightly in his seat. Finally, he looked up from the table and addressed Zondra and Roan across from him.

"_Normally_, _I'd say she shouldn't, but since this is a hypothetical scenario… I'm… I'm just an average guy living an unremarkable life. I don't know who this celebrity will be, but I have to believe that __she's_ _hounded by fans and the press, constantly under scrutiny. I could never understand what __she's_ _going through, but that type of life seems very lonely. How __does she_ _know that people aren't __with her_ _just to have __their__, as you said, 'fifteen minutes of fame'? Personally, I have no interest in fame or fortune, those things are fleeting. I want to be with someone for the person they are on the inside, not the person on the photoshopped cover of a magazine, or the person under the bright lights of the red carpet. I want to be with the person who… sits around the house in their sweatpants to binge watch their favorite TV show."_

Sarah laughed out a sob, the remark hitting very close to home for her. It was one of her favorite things to do during her down time.

_The… the person who eats whipped cream out of the can when they think nobody's watching. I would want __her_ _to just be __herself_ _around me, warts and all. That's what I bring to the table. No judgement. No expectations. I offer unconditional acceptance and… and I guess I'd hope for the same in return…" _

Sarah was biting her bottom lip, but it didn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks. This honest, sincere man had made all of these proclamations before he ever knew she was the show's celebrity. Everything he said resonated within her, as if he had her in mind when he spoke it. She had no questions about her feelings for him before seeing that video. What she had struggled with was his expectations of her, what he wanted from her and if she would be enough to make him happy. After hearing that heartfelt confession, he had set her at ease. She should have realized it all along, that Chuck was a selfless, caring man that wanted nothing but the happiness of others. Standing up straighter, wiping away the tears from her cheeks, she vowed to herself that she would do everything in her power to show him the same caring and kindness. She wanted to be the one to make him happy for once.

There was a timid knock on the door, and everyone froze, looking at one another. Sarah's eyes grew wide, a bit of her previous panic returning. Megan just held up her hands in an effort to calm Sarah. She gave Sarah a quick once over, wiping a lone tear away and putting a stray hair back in place. Giving a satisfied nod, she moved in and gave Sarah a hug.

"Go have fun. You both deserve it." Megan pushed away, holding onto Sarah's shoulders, using them to turn her to walk her toward the door. Sarah chuckled at the 'forced march' to the door, waving her off when she reached for the doorknob. Sarah took a cleansing breath before opening the door.

Startled, Chuck turned around to face the door and froze in place at the sight of her. His expression warmed her inside and immediately told her that she had worried over her wardrobe choice for nothing. Not because he didn't care, but because he hadn't even looked at her outfit yet and he was mesmerized. She gave him a shy smile, feeling the color rise in her cheeks. He gave a long blink, then his eyes fluttered as he seemed to shake himself from his musings.

"W-wow. You look amazing," he confessed, swallowing thickly. The compliment was so genuine and heartfelt that she ducked her head for a moment, unsure how to respond. "Oh. Oh, here. This is for you," he stammered out, handing her a small sprig of greenery with a brilliant white flower on top. She took the offered flower with a slight gasp, bringing it to her nose, closing her eyes to take a long sniff.

"It's a gardenia. You seemed to like them, so when I saw them in the garden, I thought of you. I'm sorry I couldn't go to a proper florist and get you a real bouquet or anything. We're kind of in the middle of nowhere here," he said, giving a self-deprecating shrug.

"Oh, no. No, it's beautiful. Gardenias are my favorite, and it means more to me that you picked it out yourself. Thank you." When she smiled at him, it was his turn to blush, looking away for a moment as his ears reddened. He was so adorable she could hardly stand it. Trying to keep the moment from turning awkward, Sarah turned to look into the house behind her, calling out to her friend.

"Megan, could you put these in some water for me?" Megan rushed forward to take the flower, a grin etched across her face. She took the flower and waved past Sarah with her other hand.

"Hi Chuck." Chuck gave an excited smile, waving in return.

"Hey, Megan. Good to see you. Hey, Zondra. Mr. Montgomery," he added, waving at the others who had gathered behind Sarah. He cleared his throat, looking a bit uneasy.

"I know it's a school night, so I'll try to have her back home early," he joked, earning a snort from Zondra and a chuckle from Roan. Sarah let out a 'tsk' and patted him on the chest, shaking her head in amusement.

"I think we should go before 'Mom' and 'Dad' give you the third degree," Sarah teased, shooting a look behind her. Chuck let out chuckle, and when she turned back to face him, he offered her his arm.

"Are you ready?" Sarah smiled, nodding as she took his arm. He walked them down the sidewalk that led to the front of the house, where their limo awaited. She noticed him looking her over as they walked. It wasn't salacious, just curious and appraising. He nodded to himself.

"I like your outfit. You look comfortable." Chuck's eyes widened, before rushing on. "Not… not TOO comfortable. Not like you're rumpled or anything. I just meant you look… relaxed. Casual. Which is good. Perfect in fact. I want you to feel relaxed. Like… like you can be yourself." Sarah hugged his arm tighter, pulling herself closer to him. She liked the way he rambled when he got nervous or flustered. It was kinda cute.

"I am relaxed, comfortable even," she teased, sticking her tongue between her teeth. He chuckled, accepting the good-natured teasing and seeming not to let it bother him. "It's not often that I feel like I can just be … myself. So, thank you for giving me the opportunity." She squeezed his arm and he shot her a glance, which accompanied a small smile. When they reached the limo, a camera crew was set up to film them approaching, in addition to the crew that had followed Chuck ever since he left the house. Casey stood at the back door, holding it open for the two to enter. Chuck let Sarah enter first, being the gentleman that he was. She didn't notice the nod that Casey and Chuck exchanged, followed by a wink from the older man.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They sat in silence for a few moments, gazing through the window of the limo, as they rode along the Pacific Coast Highway. There was a respectable distance between them, and Sarah fought the urge to scoot closer. Their date had barely just begun, and she didn't want to derail things by pushing things too quickly. To keep the silence from seeming awkward, Sarah cleared her throat.

"So, um… where are we going?" Chuck shook himself, apparently having been in deep thought.

"Oh. It's … it's kind of a surprise. Well … probably not a 'wohoo' kind of surprise. Just… I don't want to spoil it. That way you don't have a chance to bail out on me before we get there," he joked, but the expression on his face belied that there may be a hint of truth in his statement. Instinctively, Sarah placed her hand on his forearm in an effort to comfort him.

"Chuck, wherever it is, I'm sure it'll be great," she reassured him with a broad smile.

"You say that now. My history with dates has been far from stellar," he said, rolling his eyes at himself.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not as bad as that," she replied, trying to sound positive. He gave her a hint of a smile, but she could tell that he did not agree.

"One of my last dates, I took her to a seafood restaurant."

"OK. See, that's not so bad."

"Well, it turns out that not only was she allergic to shellfish, she was also a vegan and had Celiac disease. So, the only thing she could eat was a salad with no cheese, eggs or croutons and they had to find a dressing that didn't have gluten in it. If that wasn't challenging enough, I got so flustered that I knocked my glass of wine across the table and stained her blouse and pants. Then, of course, I wanted to help clean it up but since it was mainly down her front and in her lap, that would have been a bit too … forward. She excused herself to the bathroom to clean up. After sitting there for another forty-five minutes, I realized she wasn't coming back," he admitted, looking a little crestfallen. Sarah couldn't help but laugh yet feel sorry for him all at the same time. She could imagine him trying so hard and everything going wrong.

"Awww. I'm sorry, Chuck. I'm not laughing at you, just the situation. That sounds really awful."

"Yeah. I don't blame her for leaving. Most of my other dates haven't been much better," he confessed, giving his patented self-deprecating shrug.

"Yeah, so I've heard." Chuck gave her a quizzical look, then it dawned on him.

"Ah, right. Ellie," he grimaced. "She and I are gonna have a long talk when this is over."

"Oh, don't be too hard on her. She cares about you and just worries. She's also very proud of you; the man that you've become despite all you've been through." She could see Chuck wince, but he didn't say anything. Reminding him of the setbacks in his life was probably not great for a first date. To cover her faux pas, she tried to inject some humor into the situation.

"For the record, I have no food allergies and I'm most definitely not vegan. Plus, I have no particular attachment to this outfit, so if it gets stained, it's not the end of the world." Chuck snorted at that, shaking his head in amusement. Sarah leaned over, bumping her shoulder into his.

"Duly noted. Though I'll try my best to avoid any culinary disasters or wardrobe casualties." He smiled appreciatively at her, then turned his gaze out the window. His eyes widened and he perked up.

"We're here!" Chuck exclaimed. "Hey, Sean! Pull over here," he called toward the driver. Sarah looked between Chuck and the limo driver.

"You know the limo driver's name- what am I saying? Of course, you do," she chuckled, shaking her head as she smiled warmly at Chuck. He just gave a crooked smile in return, shrugging a shoulder. The limo pulled over and Casey opened the door, letting the two of them step out onto the sidewalk. Sarah noticed that Casey was on edge, his eyes scanning the area. When Sarah looked around to get her bearings, she could see why he was being cautious. On the surface, the neighborhood didn't look to be the greatest. She'd seen slums on her travels around the world and this was nothing like that, but you could tell that the area was depressed. Buildings were older but mostly in good repair. Still, it was a far cry from the neighborhoods she was used to. Chuck stepped up beside her and offered her his arm.

"The place we're going is just up the street. It's best that they don't see us rolling up in a limo. I hope you don't mind a short walk?" He was looking at her with some apprehension, undoubtedly seeing the uncertainty on her face. Sarah took his arm and gave it a small squeeze.

"Lead the way." With that, Chuck began to walk them down the sidewalk. They passed a variety of small businesses like a dry cleaner, a tax preparation office and a pizza place, along with a few vacant storefronts. As they crossed an alleyway that cut through the block, she could start to smell a heavenly aroma. It was a mixture of grilled meat and smoke, and along with it came the sound of music playing. She could see that ahead of them were over a dozens motorcycles parked along the street. There were a variety of makes and models, but they all shined with polished paint and chrome. Sarah glanced up at Chuck and saw that he seemed quite comfortable, even had a smile gracing his face. He caught her looking out of the corner of his eye and smiled down at her. He took a glance around and then turned back to her.

"Oh, don't worry. I know it looks rough, but I'll be fine. That's why I brought you along." He said it so matter-of-factly that she couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but the fact that he had just insinuated that she was his protector stirred something in her. She tried and failed to comment a few times before she was able to form a response.

"And you're ok with that?" she asked, staring up at him in disbelief.

"With what? You being better able to protect us than I am? Why wouldn't I be? I mean, you're pretty badass, I'm not gonna lie. Naturally, I'd never let any harm come to you if I could help it, but I'm under no illusions that you are far more capable at taking care of yourself than I am." Chuck turned to look straight ahead while Sarah still stared at him, blinking in shock.

Sarah had been dealing with the fragile egos of men throughout her acting career. Her male co-stars were often threatened by her physical capabilities. It was bad enough to be more skilled at martial arts and weaponry than they were, but being a woman just made it a hundred times worse. Everything was a competition. It had even spilled over into her relationships with Cole and Bryce. The macho bullshit got old, really fast, but she tried to let it go. Now, here was Chuck, without reservation, wholly accepting that she was more skilled than he and taking no issue with it. In fact, he seemed to harbor a sense of awe toward her. If there was anyone deserving of awe, it was this man.

They approached the restaurant that had an aged neon sign that read "Emma's Diner". It looked clean and well kept, but still showed some signs that the place had been here for some time. Sarah turned to admire all of the motorcycles parked out front.

"Alright, I know this place doesn't look like much, but it's a closely guarded secret that they have THE best burgers on the planet." He gave her a cheeky grin as he pulled the door open, holding it for her. When she entered, Sarah surveyed the diner, taking in all of its charms. There was a long bar with circular metal bar stools, most of which were filled with men and women in jeans and leather jackets. The rest of the place was filled by wooden booths with vinyl covered bench seats and formica covered tables. Many of the booths were filled with similarly dressed customers, a random assortment of other groups were scattered throughout. When the door closed behind them, the place grew deathly quiet, all activity stopped as every eye in the place turned to them. It was a bit concerning, and terribly awkward, but what happened next, she was not prepared for.

"CHUCK!" Almost every person in the restaurant, patron and staff alike, waved a hand and shouted his name. Sarah starred in complete astonishment, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Chuck cleared his throat behind her, pulling her attention toward him, snapping her head around to stare up at him. He was rubbing the back of his neck, looking supremely embarrassed, evidenced by the rosy color in his cheeks and ears.

"Chuck! Where've you been? We've missed you," came the voice of a woman coming up behind her. Stepping around Sarah, a short, brunette woman wrapped Chuck in a hug, which he returned but seemed a bit hesitant, glancing at Sarah briefly. "And who's your…" the woman trailed off as she turned to face Sarah. The objectively attractive woman looked to be a waitress, roughly the same age as her and Chuck but nearly a head shorter than Sarah. Her voice hitched and she nearly turned white. "Umm… ummm… friend?" Looking between Chuck and Sarah, the woman looked beyond shocked.

"Lou, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Lou Palone. She runs this place." Sarah offered her hand, and Lou accepted it eagerly, an excited smile growing on her face. It was then that Lou noticed the cameraman off to the side that was filming the encounter. Before she got the words out, Chuck interjected.

"He's with us. It's a documentary of sorts. I hope that's OK?" Lou regarded Chuck, the cameraman and then Sarah. There were a hundred questions on the tip of her tongue, but she held them and just shrugged. With a wry smile, she grabbed two menus and gestured with her head for them to follow.

"I'll give you two the honeymoon suite," she stated over her shoulder as they walked toward the back corner of the diner. Everyone stared at the two of them -three if you counted the odd man with the camera- and occasionally a patron would offer a, "Hey ya, Chuck" as they passed by. Chuck returned the greeting, often referring to them by name. Sarah was quite familiar with celebrity, but this was something else entirely.

Chuck and Sarah slid into opposite sides of the booth and Lou handed them each a menu, "Your usual Chuck, or are you two gonna need a minute?" She looked between Chuck and Sarah, waiting for a reply.

"Um, well. This is my first time here, so I'm gonna need a minute," Sarah replied, opening the menu to look things over.

"Do you trust me?" Chuck asked, giving Sarah a rather serious look. That question seemed to carry a great deal more weight than just regarding their meal, and in either case, she knew the answer. Closing her menu with a grin, she handed it back to Lou.

"I do." Chuck's face nearly split with the grin that broke across it. He handed his menu to Lou as well, but didn't break his gaze with Sarah.

"I'll take the barbeque bacon cheddar burger, medium well, with onion rings. For the lady, the All American, medium, with extra pickles and a side of fries. I'll have iced tea to drink. Sarah?" She sat speechless for a moment, taken aback by how well he seemed to know her. Blinking, she shook herself from her thoughts.

"I'll have the same." After a moment, the two broke their connection, turning to look up at Lou, who was standing with her arms crossed, a smirk on her face.

"Alright. I'll get your order in and I'll be right back with your drinks." Still smirking, she walked off back toward the bar. Sarah turned her attention back to Chuck, who she found was staring back at her.

"I'm coming back to the whole ordering for me thing in a minute. First, what the hell was all that?" she asked, gesturing toward the entrance to the diner. "How does everyone here know you?"

"Well, in my defense, I don't think they all know me. Well, I suppose they do now that everyone shouted my name, but you know what I mean. It's kind of a long story," he confessed, looking down at his hands that were fidgeting on top of the table.

"I've got nowhere to be," she retorted, leaning in closer, giving him her full attention. Blowing out a breath, he gave a slight nod.

"When I was a kid, my friend Morgan and I used to come here. It was close enough that we could ride our bikes. We used to sit up at the counter and spin on those stools until we nearly made ourselves sick." Chuck grinned at the memory, pausing for just a moment before moving on. "Neither of us had a lot of money. My parents weren't around, and Morgan's mom was a single mother, working two and three jobs to keep a roof over their heads. We'd scrap enough money together from doing odd jobs or recycling stuff we found to come here and split a burger and fries.

"One afternoon, we had an unfortunate run in with some older bullies from school. It was summer, so we'd thought that we'd escaped their daily abuses in the school hallways, but apparently, they were bored and happened across us. We were able to get away enough to make it in here. We thought we'd be safe, that they'd stay outside. We were wrong on that account too. They tried to drag us outside." Chuck paused when he heard Sarah gasp. He looked up from his hands to see her staring in rapt attention, leaning even closer. Chuck swallowed thickly, turning to glance around the room.

"That's when some of the guys you see around here, the ones in the jackets, stepped in. They told those kids if they messed with us, they messed with them. Needless to say, that scared the hell out of them. It was a long while before they ever bothered us again, and even then, it was never outside of school." Chuck just gave a shrug, not really knowing what else to say about it.

"Who are they? Are they some type of motorcycle club or gang or something?" Sarah asked in a hushed tone, not wanting anyone to overhear.

"They're the LA chapter of B.A.C.A., Bikers Against Child Abuse. Lou's dad, Carl is a retired LA County deputy sheriff. He and his wife, Emma - as you could likely guess by the sign out front- own this place. Carl's a member of the chapter, so they tend to hang out here a lot. You'll never find a better group of people. They more or less adopted Morgan and me, I guess you could say. We hung out here a lot as kids. Lou's kinda like the sister I never wanted," he said with a devilish grin.

"I hear ya, smart ass. You just keep talkin' shit about the person that's making your food. For a smart guy, you're not so bright sometimes." Setting their drinks down, she and Chuck shared a chuckle, obviously comfortable with teasing one another. Sarah regarded the two of them. She could see from the moment that she first saw them together that there was a 'relationship' of sorts, the hugging aside. It sounded like they'd known each other for a long time, and Sarah's insecurities started to get the better of her.

"So, you two have known each other a long time. You two never….?" Sarah asked, trailing off before she actually said what she was thinking. Both Chuck and Lou's eyes shot open.

"No! God, no." They exclaimed in unison, both giving a shiver.

"I mean, not that you're not -" Before Chuck could start down that spiral, Lou held up her hand to stop him.

"We've been good friends for a long time. We didn't go to the same schools, since we live just outside of his school district, so we only saw each other during the summers and after school. He's an amazing guy, not that he'd ever tell you that. We just never clicked like that. He's always been more like a brother. Not that I needed any more. I've got four older brothers and that's more than enough. Then you throw in all these guys," she said gesturing around the room, "and it's a wonder I ever dated." That elicited a laugh from all of them. Lou's admission set Sarah at ease, not that she had any right to be jealous of their relationship regardless.

"Since he likely won't tell me, why does everyone know him here? Was it just because he came here so often when he was younger?" Sarah asked Lou.

"I'm sure that's part of it. Chuck will tell you that these guys stood up for him, gave him and Morgan a safe haven. The truth is, whatever this place has given him, he's returned it a hundred times over." Sarah's curiosity was piqued. She slid over in her booth and patted the seat.

"Please, do tell," Sarah offered a seat and Lou took it with a grin.

"I like her. You're in so much trouble, Chuck."

"You have no idea," Chuck groaned. Ignoring him, Sarah turned in her seat to face Lou.

"Where do I start? Well, let's see, he helped tutor me in high school, only accepting food as payment. Then, he installed a new computerized point of sale and online ordering system for the diner. That saved mom and dad a fortune. He's used his considerable computer skills to help out the BACA. He's helped build their social media presence and gain evidence to track down and put abusers away. Then, when I was off finishing college, things got really tight around here." Chuck cleared his throat rather forcefully, trying to get Lou's attention. She paused, looking at him quizzically.

"This is all ancient history and I didn't bring her here for a history lesson. I just wanted a good burger. Speaking of which…" Chuck trailed off as he peaked over the other booths toward the kitchen, as if trying to see if their food was ready from where he was sitting.

"It sounds like she's getting to the good part and I, for one, want to hear it," Sarah interjected, raising an eyebrow in challenge, but the grin on her face showed she was teasing; mostly. Chuck started to protest again, almost to the point of pleading, but he was cut off by Lou.

"Now shush. The adults are talking. Do I need to go get you a kid's menu?" Lou added, with her own raised eyebrow. He just sighed in resignation, slumping in his seat, realizing he was outnumbered.

"As I was saying, things were so bad there was even talk of selling. Of course, my parents didn't tell me any of this until it was almost too late. They didn't want me to worry. But, once again, it was Chuck to the rescue." Sarah looked across the table at Chuck, who was focusing on his glass of iced tea, his ears and cheeks red with embarrassment.

"What did he do?" Sarah asked, turning back to Lou.

"He knew my parents wouldn't accept a handout. That's not who they are. So instead, he bought the rights to use Emma's Diner in the first video game he released. He used the upfront capital that he got from the sale of the game to pay my parents. Then they get a small royalty from the sale of each game. He could have just made the diner in his game anything he wanted and not have to pay a dime, but instead, he gave up so much money just to save this place. And now, because of that game, we have a cult following of nerds and gamers that come here for food, selfies and to buy t-shirts. He's the reason this place is still here, and everyone knows it. That's why people know Chuck Bartowski. His name is better than gold here."

Sarah could see the admiration that Lou had for Chuck, and after hearing her story, she found she admired him all the more, if that were possible. She realized that nothing Lou said came as a surprise. It all sounded exactly like something that the Chuck she knew would do, including his futile attempt at keeping his good deeds from being known. He was kind, caring and humble to a fault. First with Ellie, and now with Lou, she'd come to see Chuck Bartowski through the unfiltered lens of those that knew him best.

"Now that I've thoroughly embarrassed him, I'll go check on your food," Lou joked as she slid out of the booth. She ruffled Chuck's hair a little as she walked off. Chuck looked unamused, but just smoothed it back without complaint.

"I'm really sorry about all that," Chuck apologized, chancing a glance at Sarah.

"Why? What do you have to be sorry about? I don't understand why you feel so embarrassed," she replied, leaning her arms on the table.

"I… I didn't do those things looking for praise. I did them because they were the right thing to do."

"Don't you see? That's exactly why people DO praise you. Because they know you aren't the kind of person that goes around looking for it. Guys like Bryce, they love to tell you how great they think they are. They have to, because nobody else will do it for them. But you, people line up to say how great you are, either because you don't realize it or don't want to accept it. That's just one of the many things that makes you so much better than the Bryce Larkins of the world." Chuck met her gaze with a tight-lipped smile. They sat in silence for a long moment before it was broken by Lou bringing them their food. When she set the plates down, Sarah couldn't hold back her reaction.

"Holy shit! This thing is huge!" Sarah exclaimed, taking in the enormity of the burger set before her.

"That's what she said," Lou chimed in, giving Chuck an eyebrow bounce. He closed his eyes, letting out a groan of exasperation. Sarah snorted, sharing a look of amusement with Lou. She really liked the shorter woman. Maybe it was the shared admiration of Chuck or that she seemed to enjoy flustering him as much as Sarah did.

"The burger's gigantic too," Sarah added with a smirk. Lou burst out in laughter at the look of shock on Chuck's face.

"I'll be back with some refills," she called back over her shoulder as she walked away still giggling.

"Ok. Seriously, Chuck. How am I supposed to eat this thing?" Sarah looked at the sandwich from all angles, trying to find a good attack vector.

"Well, I would typically pick it up with two hands and cram it in my giant mouth. But for more refined persons, such as yourself, I'd recommend taking that steak knife buried in the middle of the burger and cut it into quarters." He demonstrated with his own, cutting the three-quarter pound burger in half and then half again. Sarah followed suit and took one of the quarters in both hands and took a bite. On her second chew, her eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a groan that made Chuck blush.

"Oh. My. God. This is amazing. This has to be the best burger I've ever had. I thought the stories alone would make coming here worth it, but this… this is heaven on Earth. How did I not know about this place?!" Sarah took another large bite, etiquette be damned. The moans that escaped were nearing pornographic in nature and Chuck had to set his burger down, wiping his mouth and then his forehead with his napkin. When she finished her bite and saw him just sitting, staring at her, she began to feel self-conscious.

"What?" she asked, looking at her blouse to see if she'd dropped something on it.

"Would um… would you like me to give you two a few minutes alone? I'm feeling pretty inadequate over here," he deadpanned, looking between her and her burger.

"Shut up!" she barked out in laughter, smacking him lightly on the arm. "I can't help it. This burger is really good and I'm hungry. I hope you don't think I'm the type of girl that just eats salads all the time, while I starve in silence. Because I plan on putting a hurt on this burger." Chuck laughed, his nose and the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"I wouldn't have brought you here if I thought you were that kind of girl. Not that I would mind if you were. It's just… I remember reading an interview you did a few years ago. You said that hamburgers with lots of pickles were your guilty pleasure." He shrugged, taking a bite of an onion ring.

"You… you remembered that all these years later?" She asked, bewildered at how he could recall such an insignificant detail. He swallowed his bite, looking a bit sheepish.

"I've got this… Sarah Walker encyclopedia up here," he began, tapping the side of his head. "Although, it's still not complete, I've been adding to it, a little bit every day." He ducked his head, giving a single note chuckle, silently berating himself for sounding so corny.

"Here's to learning more about one another," she said, offering her glass of iced tea in toast. She smiled as she saw the sparkle in his eyes light up. Holding each other's gaze, they toasted, exchanging warm smiles. This was, far and away, the best date she had ever been on, and it was only just beginning.

* * *

A/N2: She's right. It's only the beginning, so don't despair. Lots more of their date to come.

If you didn't catch the homage, go check out my story Waitress. That's not a shameless plug… Ok. It is. It's totally a shameless plug. While you wait for Chapter 20 of Matchmaker, go checkout Waitress, if you haven't already.

Thanks a million for all the support and kind words. You're all fabulous. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Look forward to hearing your thoughts.

Until next time.

JW


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: And we're back from that excruciatingly long commercial break. Let's meet back up with our friends as their date continues.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 20

"That was unbelievable. Hands down, the best burger I've ever had," Sarah exclaimed as she strode next to Chuck, her arm wrapped around his.

"I'm glad you liked it. I hope you liked the place too; the people. They're kinda like family to me. The only real family I have, outside of Ellie and Morgan. I appreciate you signing all those autographs, especially for Lou. I know she's a huge fan of yours and the fact that she didn't lose her shit when we walked in is truly remarkable." Sarah barked out a laugh at the comment.

"Lou's a riot. I really did enjoy myself. Everyone was so warm and inviting. I'm ashamed to admit it's not at all what I expected when we first stood outside. I can see why you like it there. You must take all your dates to Emma's."

"Umm… actually, no. You're the only date I've ever taken there," Chuck admitted, focusing on the sidewalk. Sarah turned to look up at him, a questioning look on her face.

"Why?" Chuck just shrugged as they walked in the dwindling daylight.

"Well, Jill, she wouldn't have liked it. It's too 'real' for her, if you know what I mean. She'd have thought a place like that, the people, would be beneath her. In reality, they're too good for her. She didn't deserve to know those people. Maybe I always knew that. The few other dates I've been on, I knew they would be non-starters. I only went out with them to make Ellie happy. I just didn't want to spoil my memories of Emma's. It probably sounds ridiculous." Chuck shook his head at himself, brandishing that self-deprecating smile of his.

"No. No, it's not ridiculous at all, but… but why take me there?" Sarah asked, craning her neck to look up into Chuck's eyes.

"Because… I trust you. I trusted that even if you didn't have a great time there, you would never make it weird or awkward. You always handle yourself with dignity and grace, so I knew you'd never ruin that place for me or disrespect those people. Plus, I can never hope to have a meaningful relationship with someone if they don't know the real me. That place is a part of me, of who I am, and I wanted you to see it. That way, you can make an educated decision." They continued to walk to the rendezvous point where they'd meet up with the limo.

"Good answer," Sarah said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. It may have been a little more intimate than Chuck had expected, as evidenced by his slight stiffening. She could feel him turn to look at her, but she didn't really care. The huge meal had nearly put her into a food coma, and adding the warmth he provided, it just felt right.

They continued on in silence until they reached the limo. Casey stood at the back door, holding it open as he had before. Sarah greeted Casey and then looked back at Chuck with a knowing smile before getting into the limo.

"Here ya go, Mr. Casey." Chuck held up a ToGo bag from Emma's, offering it to Casey. The older man looked on in surprise, but eventually accepted the bag. "That's for you, Sean and Jason. You guys need to eat too." Chuck gave him a smile before joining Sarah in the back of the limo. Casey closed the door and stared at the bag of food. He let out an amused grunt and shook his head before making his way to his seat.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So now where are we going?" Sarah asked, sitting closer to Chuck than on their previous drive.

"I can't tell you. It'll spoil the surprise. I've called tonight's festivities 'A Night with Chuck Bartowski'. At least in my head anyway. Now that I hear it out loud, it probably should've stayed there. Anyway, I wanted to show you some of the things that are near and dear to me. Our next stop will hopefully allow us to walk off some of this food. I'm glad you wore sensible shoes." Chuck eyed her slip-on deck shoes approvingly, then turned his attention to the scenery passing by.

"Are you insinuating that my other choices in shoes aren't sensible?" Sarah asked, with faux indignance.

"I refuse to answer on the grounds that I'll invariably put my foot in my mouth." Sarah burst into laughter, falling against his shoulder. After her laughter subsided, she righted herself, but immediately missed the contact.

"Ah, good. We're here!" Chuck exclaimed. The limo came to a stop and the door opened a moment later. Casey was watching the area, dozens of people walking on the sidewalks and a wide set of stairs that led to a concourse of sorts. Chuck hopped out and offered his hand to Sarah, which she happily accepted. Chuck waved into the limo, "See ya, Jason. Hope you enjoyed the burger." Sarah chuckled at his antics, amused at how Chuck is always more concerned about people than the illusion of television, where the camera is supposed to be invisible.

Jason remained in the limo, waving his goodbye as he filmed their exit. A group of two camera operators waited for them outside. The cameras the show used were much smaller than the large, shoulder-mounted monsters of yester-year. The much more compact HD cameras allowed them to more easily blend into crowds and operate in confined spaces. This was likely one of the reasons that Sarah often forgot the cameras were even there. The whole premise was to capture Sarah and the contestant's unfiltered interactions, which they did all too well. Thankfully, Zondra and Roan had final say on what made it on air, so at least she had that going for her. Some of the things they had already pointed out to her behind closed doors, regarding her interactions with Chuck, she hoped they would consider leaving out.

Sarah stood between Chuck and Casey, surveying her surroundings in an effort to determine where she was. Once she got her bearings, the smell of the ocean, the sound of the music and distant screams, her face lit up. Spinning to face Chuck, she grabbed his arm with both hands, unable to curb her excitement.

"The Santa Monica Pier! Really?" She felt like a kid at Christmas. She hadn't been to the Santa Monica Pier since she was a young girl. She had such fond memories of that time, back when her parents were together and happy, at least so she thought. All the years that she'd lived in LA, she had always wanted to go, but felt ridiculous going by herself. It wasn't really Carina's scene, so Sarah never asked her to go. She made the mistake of hinting at the idea to Bryce and he had, in true form, laughed at the idea. The fact that Chuck had brought her here, of all places, whether by happenstance or not, couldn't have been more perfect.

"I spent a lot of my childhood here, the arcade especially," Chuck admitted, giving her a self-deprecating smile, shrugging a shoulder. "What can I say? I've always been a nerd. I hope it's alright. If you don't want-" Before Chuck could finish, Sarah was pulling him up the steps, like a child hellbent on seeing Santa. Casey followed behind, much like a parent watching his kids at the park; keeping a watchful eye but allowing them to run free. Casey chuckled to himself, not only at the child-like enthusiasm of his protectee, but at the poor cameramen that had to try to keep up with them.

"Hold on. Slow down a second. I have a plan," Chuck huffed out, chuckling at the way she was pulling on his hand. She didn't recall when she had gone from holding his arm, to gripping his hand, but she wasn't about to let go. Now that she could feel the warm softness of his large hand around hers, she'd relish in it as long as she could. "Just over here. The Heal the Bay Aquarium." He gestured with his head, giving her a slight tug as he glanced down at their joined hands. She was almost fearful that Chuck would pull away in embarrassment. Thankfully, he gave her a warm smile and made no effort to extricate his hand.

The two took their time wandering through the aquarium, pointing out the fish; weird and beautiful alike. They were forced to release their hold on one another when the crowded walkways no longer allowed for it, but they remained close, brushing against each other or his hand on her back letting her know he was still there. The gesture was simple and innocent but felt like so much more. In the past, when men had put their hands on her back that way, it had always felt controlling or possessive, likely because, in their case, it was. With Chuck, all she felt was the warmth of his large hand, supportive and reassuring.

They stood shoulder to shoulder for a long while, staring in silent fascination at the jellyfish illuminated by black light. Like ghosts floating in the abyss, it was mesmerizing. As they moved through the aquarium, Chuck was the acting tour guide, eager to show her displays, share details and little-known facts about the creatures. Some of it she recalled from her youth or shows on television, but Sarah enjoyed listening to him, watching that child-like enthusiasm consume him. He was so unguarded and open, unafraid to share himself or his feelings. It was a very attractive quality and it filled her with warmth to see his boyish smile.

"So, where to next?" she asked as they strode out of the aquarium building, her arm wrapped around his bicep.

"Fancy a horseback ride?" He gave her a mischievous grin and, as they drew closer to their destination, his meaning became clear.

"The Carousel! Can we?" She practically begged and didn't care one bit if she looked childish doing it. Chuck let out a hearty chuckle as he led her to the large building with "Merry Go-Round" painted over the entrance. Chuck purchased tickets at the counter where the young woman working the register nearly freaked out seeing Sarah Walker standing at her counter. Chuck stepped aside, allowing the people working the counter to fawn over Sarah as she signed autographs and posed for selfies.

"Sorry about that," she apologized, looking sheepish as they made their way toward the carousel entrance.

"Don't ever be sorry for who you are. You're a kind, caring person and you take the time to connect with your fans. It's just one of the many things I lo-like about you." Chuck swallowed thickly, and she could see his Adam's apple bob up and down before he turned his head to look away. He was terrible at hiding his emotions, and the little slip he'd made caused a knot to form in Sarah's stomach. Before she could dwell on that, they were ushered through the line and found horses next to each other. Chuck attempted to help her up, but he found she was already astride her carousel horse before he got the chance. Chuck stood in awe for a moment at the speed and grace by which she'd mounted the horse. Sarah gave him a wry smile and shrugged a shoulder. Chuckling as he shook his head, he got on his own horse, with far less expertise than his date.

As the carousel turned around and around, picking up speed as it went, Sarah closed her eyes and felt the breeze against her face, batting her hair about her neck and shoulders. The sounds and smells took her back to the last time she'd ridden on this carousel, one of the last outings she'd had with her parents, as a family. It was a bittersweet memory, but she took a deep breath and blew it out, opening her eyes. She looked over at Chuck and saw him gazing at her, a look of concern on his face. He mouthed the words 'You ok?' as the calliope music was too loud to talk over without shouting. Of course, Chuck would notice even the slightest hint that something was bothering her. Either she was much worse at hiding it than she thought, and nobody ever cared to notice, or he just knew her that well. Perhaps it was a bit of both. Sarah wasn't sure if she should be saddened by the fact that nobody had ever bothered to notice or elated that Chuck was the one that finally had. Choosing to focus on the latter, Sarah gave him a tight-lipped smile and nodded, turning back to allow the breeze to caress her face.

When the ride came to a halt and they dismounted, the two made their way to the exit, blending into the crowd. It was early evening now, the sun having set, and all the streetlights were lit along the boardwalk. It was a weeknight, so the sidewalks weren't as crowded as she had expected, but there were enough people that they didn't stand out. When she felt him bump into her shoulder, she turned to look up at him as they walked.

"You sure you're OK? You wanna talk about it?" He looked a bit shy, his hands in his pockets. Her past wasn't something that she shared with people. Carina and Zondra knew some of it, but it wasn't a happy time in her life, so she didn't like to dwell on it. Still, it seemed only fair that she share something of herself, having gotten to hear so much about Chuck's life growing up. She steeled herself, taking in a cleansing breath.

"You know, I find it's a lot easier to talk about difficult subjects over ice cream," he interjected, pulling a hand from his pocket and gesturing toward the "Soda Jerks Ice Cream Shop". Not only did Chuck always seem to know the right thing to say, but he seemed to know the right food for every occasion. She eagerly nodded, following him up to the counter.

"I'll have a double scoop of Mint Chip in a waffle cone and for the lady…" Chuck paused, turning to look at her. Sarah twisted her lips to the side, trying to hide the smile but she figured she was failing, given the smile he was giving her in return.

"I'll have the same, but make it Rocky Road, please." Chuck nodded and his face expressed his approval at her flavor choice.

"Oh," Chuck added, leaning in conspiratorially, "could you make up three single scoop Dutch Chocolate cones?" The older man behind the counter curiously looked both ways out of his window. "It's for the two guys with cameras," he whispered loudly, gesturing with his thumb over his shoulder, "and the large, angry looking man standing by that lamppost behind us." Sarah snorted in laughter, covering her mouth to try and stifle it. The man behind the counter nodded his understanding and shrugged with a 'what d'ya do?' expression. Chuck grabbed a handful of napkins and Sarah gave him a questioning look.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm used to getting ice cream with Morgan. He's basically a large toddler, so he tends to make a mess. Not… not that I'm much better, to be honest," he shrugged, giving her a sheepish wince. Sarah giggled at his joking and the eye roll he gave himself. It was so refreshing to be with someone that didn't take themselves too seriously. She was always surrounded by people who were putting on a show, either for the cameras or to keep up appearances. It was nice to just let her guard down and be herself around a guy for a change. It felt quite liberating.

Chuck handed Sarah her cone and one of the napkins from his collection before taking his own cone. The man then placed the three chocolate cones in a plastic holder on the counter. Chuck turned and waved at Casey and the two cameramen and pointed to the cones as he began to walk away. The two cameramen waved and gave him a thumbs up in appreciation. Despite the distance between them, Sarah could swear she heard Casey's eyes roll as he shook his head in disbelief.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Sarah asked before taking a lick of her ice cream. Chuck gave her a quizzical look, unsure what she was talking about. "You're just kind-hearted wherever you go. You don't even stop to think about it do you?" Chuck's cheeks turned noticeable redder, shrugging off the comment.

"I dunno. I guess the saying 'Be kind to people on the way up, because you'll meet them on your way back down' has always stuck with me. I've always been at the bottom, and I've had plenty of people step on me as they climbed their way up. Now that I'm on my way up, if I make friends along the way, I like to think they might be there to catch me if I fall. I find it infinitely more rewarding to be kind to someone and lift them up, than to put them down. And that was a very nice job at avoiding the subject of what we were going to talk about over ice cream." Sarah gasped in faux indignation, but eventually they both chuckled.

"Alright. Fine. You win," she conceded with a smirk. Sarah was quiet for a long moment as they strolled in a leisurely fashion down the boardwalk, each taking licks and bites of ice cream.

"Sarah, look. You don't have to -"

"No. No, I do. It's…" She paused, looking up at him, seeing the concern in his expression. "I've learned so much about you over the past week and I've shared so little of myself. And before you say it," she accused, pointing a finger at him, "before you tell me that I don't have to share anything, I know that I don't have to. But for once, I want to." Chuck held his tongue but nodded in resignation.

"This place holds a lot of memories of my childhood. When I was probably six or seven, my parents brought me here. It was a great day. I can still remember pieces of it, you know. Just little flashes of moments. I can remember being happy. It was the last family outing I can remember. Not long after, my parents split up."

"God, I'm so sorry," Chuck interjected, sounding legitimately apologetic. Maybe because he knew firsthand what a broken family felt like. She gave him a tight smile and continued on.

"I… I really don't want to go into the details right now, but suffice it to say, my father wasn't in the picture much after that. A card here or there for birthdays or Christmas; maybe a present once in a great while. My mom never spoke ill of him, only that he was busy or living far away. I remember things being really tight, never having a lot of extras. Clothes and toys from thrift stores, living in rent supplement apartments, it was hard, but we made do. Even though she worked a lot, Mom was always there for me. I know that she sacrificed so much in order for me to have a good life. Sure, I missed out on the class field trips and camps because she couldn't afford it, but she had friends in the community that helped to make up for that. My mom's good friend, Dee, she ran the local community theatre, so I got to spend a lot of time there. She also ran a dance studio out of the theatre to help with costs, and I got to participate. That's where I learned to dance and gained an appreciation for the arts."

"Wow. I'm sorry you had things so rough as a kid. I get how hard that can be on a kid, to not have a parent around. But, hey. It's really cool that you had someplace you could go that inspired you." Chuck smiled warmly at her before digging into his ice cream, gesturing with his other hand to continue.

"Well, I know that people like to talk about my looks, but believe me, I did NOT look like this when I was a teenager," she stressed, gesturing to herself. "I was awkward, had braces and could never figure out what to do with my hair. It wasn't until my senior year that a volunteer make-up artist at the theatre took me aside and gave me a makeover. She taught me a lot about makeup and style. After that, I got a lot more attention, but mainly from the guys. It wasn't that my mom didn't try to teach me things. She did, but I just didn't trust her opinion. She always told me I was beautiful, and I thought it was just her being a mom, being biased and trying to be supportive. I think it took that outside influence to get me to see what my mom was trying to tell me all along. Beauty isn't about the makeup, the hair or the clothes. It's about who you are on the inside when you take all of that other stuff away. Your looks, that external beauty, it fades with time, and if you're an ugly person underneath, it'll show."

"That's really profound. I've gotta tell ya though, I find it hard to believe that even back then you were anything less than gorgeous." Sarah snorted at the comment, shaking her head in amusement.

"You're as bad as my mother," she teased, giving him a wry smile.

"Well, I'll consider that a compliment." Chuck held her gaze for a moment before it was interrupted by the crowd. The further down the boardwalk they went, the more crowded it became. Passing the Bubba Gump Shrimp Co. restaurant, Chuck let out a gasp of excitement.

"Come on!" he exclaimed, grabbing Sarah by the hand and pulling her down the boardwalk. He stopped in front of a sign that read "Santa Monica - 66- End of the Trail". "We gotta get our picture taken. This is the end of the historic Route 66 - the Mother Road- stretching all the way from Chicago to right… here," he emphasized, stomping his foot right beside the signpost as he sidled up to it. "Come on. Stand beside me so Jessie and Kurt can film it. If nothing else, I can get a picture of it to frame as a memento." For a moment, Sarah could see his expression darken, like something heavy was weighing on him, his gaze drifting off in thought. Blinking, he refocused, putting on a smile when he noticed she was watching him.

The two posed for some pictures and video footage with Chuck's arm around her shoulders and Sarah's arm around his lower back. She pulled herself close to him, enjoying the warmth and the unique scent of him. She remembered the scent well from their dancing the other night and it brought back a flood of memories. Sarah definitely didn't have to fake a smile for the camera. Her face was alight with the happiness she felt from just being with Chuck, and the hope of what 'might be'. When she looked up at Chuck, she saw a similar smile, which made her smile all the more. When Sarah noticed that people were beginning to take notice, she decided to move along before they drew a crowd. Chuck and Sarah, with Casey and the cameramen in tow, continued down the boardwalk at a leisurely pace.

Chuck came to a halt and she could feel his body tense slightly as her arm was laced through his. She looked around and then up at Chuck to see what the matter was. He had this look on his face that was a cross between a smile and a wince. Like he was about to ask for a really big favor and that face might lessen the blow. Following his gaze, she thought she knew what the issue might be. They had pulled up short in front of the Playland Arcade. She imagined the noises and flashing lights were a beacon, calling out to kids, and kids at heart alike. She recalled him sharing that he had come here a lot as a kid, and while she hadn't spent much time in arcades, she had been known to play a few games in her time. If Chuck wanted this to be a 'Night with Chuck Bartowski', as he called it, then she wanted to see him in his natural habitat.

"Come on, Chuck," she beckoned, pulling on his arm toward the entrance to the arcade.

"Ho-hold on. Wait-wait just a second," Chuck rushed out, gently resisting her pulling. Sarah turned to look up at him, looking confused. "I… I was wondering if … if you'd go in the ... photo booth with me?" he asked, gesturing to the smaller entrance to the left. There was a sign above it that advertised Photo booths and kiddie rides. When she turned back to look up at him, that boyish smile and his pleading eyes nearly made her melt. He was foregoing a chance to nerd out on games galore just to have a picture taken with her in a cramped photo booth. She felt tears stinging at the back of her eyes, as the significance of that overwhelmed her. She knew he would always put her first, and not just because it was her, but because that's who he was.

Not trusting her voice, she nodded enthusiastically with a broad smile, her eyes shining. With that, Chuck's face lit up and he began pulling her toward the photo booths like a man on a mission. She couldn't help but giggle at his antics as she stumbled after him. When they settled on a photo booth, they both slid in, Sarah first, followed by Chuck. Once he had folded himself into the small booth, he fed some bills into the machine.

"Get closer or you won't be in the picture," she beckoned, waving him toward her. He moved closer but was still trying to be respectful of her personal space. Realizing that she would have to be the one to make the move, she molded herself closer to him, their cheeks brushing as the countdown flashed on the screen. The flash began to go off, taking a series of pictures. With each picture they got closer and closer, until their cheeks touched. For the last remaining pictures, Sarah turned her head and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Sarah pulled back, hearing the machine spitting out the strip of pictures. She hadn't noticed Chuck's expression or that he was uncharacteristically quiet. When she snatched the pictures from the slot in the machine, she marveled at them. The couple in those pictures looked so incredibly happy together and it made her heart swell. She got it now. All the jabs and comments from Zondra, Carina and even Megan. She could see it now, just how happy she looked in those pictures. As did Chuck, and when she scanned down to the last few pictures, she couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"What? What? Do I… do I have something in my teeth?" He asked, embarrassed, as he ran his tongue between his teeth and lips.

"No. No… I'm… I'm sorry. It's just the look on your face…" she trailed off, pointing out the pictures toward the end where she had kissed his cheek. Over the course of three frames, you could see the progression from shock to wonderment spread across his face. He snorted at the pictures, rolling his eyes as his neck, ears and cheeks turned a dark rose. Feeling a bit guilty, Sarah shoulder bumped him.

"I think it's cute." She handed him the strip of pictures. "Come on. Let's go play some games." Chuck climbed out of the booth, stretching to his full height, with Sarah right behind him.

"But… don't you want a set of pictures too?" He asked, glancing between the pictures in his hand, the photo booth and Sarah.

"Nah. I'm good. I don't really need 'em," she replied casually. Before Chuck's face had a chance to fall, Sarah continued. "Shake a tail feather. I wanna play some games," she said with a smirk, grabbing his hand and leading him through the arcade.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh my God, that was sooo much fun," Sarah exclaimed as they stepped out onto the boardwalk. She was hugging a stuffed teddy bear the size of a toddler as she skipped out into the night air.

"Sure, it was fun. You kicked my ass at like… every game," he chided with a playful grin.

"Ohhhh. That's not true at all," she rebutted. He just gave her a flat look in response. "OK. A lot of them, but I know you let me win on some of those." He began to argue but she jumped in before he could get a word out. "Don't you even try to deny it. I saw you missing on purpose when my score was getting close." He looked away sheepishly, not daring to confirm or deny.

"See! See, I knew it. You let me win," she scolded him half-heartedly.

"OK, but only because you were getting really mad. I was genuinely fearing for my safety and the safety of that plastic gun, he admitted with a wince. You have to admit, you can be a little scary when you get angry."

"I wasn't angry. I was…. frustrated. There's a difference," she responded with a faux pout.

"Well, 'frustrated' Sarah Walker is still very intimidating. Besides, I loved seeing the smile on your face when you won. The gloating, not so much, but it's worth it," he confessed, giving a small chuckle. His words struck a chord, causing Sarah to grow silent, ducking her head. She knew it was just a saying. To 'love' something a person does and to actually love the person were two different things entirely. Still, to hear that word, especially from his mouth, caused her heart to skip a beat. They had only known each other for a week. It was a ridiculous notion to think that he could really feel that way toward her in such a short time. And it was too soon for her to feel that way too. Wasn't it?

Looking down at the bear she was hugging tightly to her chest, she tried to set those thoughts aside and get back to the conversation at hand, "Well, I'm sorry if my competitive nature got the better of me. I'm just not a huge fan of losing," she admitted, looking up at him with a wry smile.

"So I gathered. I'm sure it's not a bridge you have to cross often. But, hey, you got a prize out of it. Mr. Snuggles there will be an ever-present reminder that you are, indeed, a winner." Chuck shook his fists above his head in celebration, making Sarah giggle.

"His name's not Mr. Snuggles. I think I'll call him… Chuck Beartowski," she said, as if it were a regal name befitting of rank and title. "And I didn't have enough tickets to get him. That was all you Mister," she added, playfully poking him in the chest.

"I had some vouchers from the last few times I was here. I simply donated them to a worthy cause," he shrugged, trying to play it off as no big deal.

"Even so, thank you. He's so sweet and fluffy," she cooed, hugging the bear to her face. Chuck gave her a broad smile and she could see the admiration in his eyes. Something seemed to catch his attention, pulling him from his musings.

"So, what's your stance on roller coasters?" he asked, pointing behind her. Turning around, Sarah could see the West Coaster, weaving its way around the Pacific Park behind then. A coaster train roared past, its riders screaming and flailing their arms. Wiping her head back to face Chuck, she didn't bother to hide the excitement on her face. "Ok. Let's go!" Chuck waved for her to follow.

"Oh, wait! I don't want to lose Chuck Beartowski. Hold on a sec." Sarah held up a finger before racing over to where Casey was standing a short distance away, trying to look inconspicuous. As she neared, he rolled his eyes and shook his head. Without a word, Sarah shoved the bear into Casey's arms. The large man stood wide-eyed with surprise, looking between the bear and a retreating Sarah. Grunting with a sigh of exasperation, he just gripped the bear and followed them into the Pacific Park.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Your screams aren't girlish. They're… very … manly screams." Sarah was twisting her lips to the side trying, and failing, to keep a straight face. Chuck just blinked, giving her a "really?" look. That made her snort out a chuckle. The smile that was growing on his face as he shook his head at her, let her know he wasn't offended. She weaved her arm through his, leaning against him as they walked. Passing by some of the games of chance, the ones that always seemed to be rigged in the house's favor, Sarah perked up and dragged Chuck over to one of the counters. It was your typical balloon pop game, in which you have a number of chances to throw darts to pop said balloons.

"Can I play? I'm sorry, I didn't bring any cash, or I'd pay for-"

"No. Don't be silly. Of course, you can play. Anything you want." Sarah gave him a raised eyebrow that suggested that she may challenge the limits of 'anything'. He ducked his head, shaking it as he dug out his wallet. He glanced at the sign, "4 Throws $3.00 - 6 Throws $5.00". He gave the woman behind the counter a five-dollar bill and she began to offer him the darts. Chuck held up his hands and then pointed at Sarah.

Sarah took the darts from the woman, who's mouth dropped open in recognition of who was at her booth. Scrambling, the woman pulled out her cellphone and began to record as Sarah stepped up to the line on the ground just in front of the counter. Rolling a dart between her fingers, she eyed the balloons, as if she were sizing up an opponent. With lightning speed, Sarah whipped out three darts in quick succession, popping a balloon with each. Chuck let out a low whistle as he watched in fascination from behind her. Feeling a bit cocky, Sarah shifted her body and again focused on the wall of balloons, this time rolling the dart in her left hand. With the same quickness as before, she released three darts, each popping a balloon in turn.

"YES!" Chuck exclaimed, giving a fist pump in celebration. "You're so freakin' amazing," he processed, sounding awestruck as he rubbed her shoulders in his excitement. He pulled his hands away, clearing his throat as he looked a bit embarrassed at his outburst. Sarah, of course, didn't mind a bit and gave him a bouncing eyebrow in response. That only seemed to deepen his embarrassment, as she watched his Adam's apple jump.

"I've never seen anyone do that so fast and hardly anyone gets all six. He's right, Miss Walker. You're freakin' amazing," the game worker declared, still looking surprised. "Well, you get the pick of any of the large prizes along the top." Sarah put her finger on her chin as she looked them over, finally pointing at one with a smirk.

"I want that one!" The woman smiled and nodded, using a pole to get it down from its hook. She presented Sarah with a large, cartoonish white and pink unicorn with a golden horn. Wheeling around, Sarah thrust it at Chuck. "This one's for you. Now you've got a prize too." Sarah was so proud of herself, figuring that he'd make a production about how he got the unicorn. But, as has often proven to be the case, he surprised her.

Grabbing the unicorn in both hands, his face bright with excitement, he shouted, "HE'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!" Sarah, the woman behind the counter and a number of passers-by broke out in laughter at his wacky display. Sarah was in tears she was laughing so hard, holding on to Chuck to keep from falling over.

"Oh my God! That's gotta be one of the funniest damn things I've ever seen. Wow! I can hardly breath," she huffed out, trying to catch her breath between bouts of laughter.

"Well, in the spirit of full disclosure, I stole that line from a movie," Chuck confessed, giving a sheepish shrug.

"Oh, I know. But the sharp contrast of that tiny little girl saying it versus you and your towering frame, it just seems so much funnier. You never cease to amaze me," she added before sidling up beside him, opposite the unicorn.

"Me?" he asked, looking down at her quizzically as they began to walk down the boardwalk.

"Yes, you. I seem to forget that you're so much different than any man I've ever known. Most guys would throw a fit about a woman giving them a prize they had won, let alone a fluffy unicorn. But not you. You're just so… fearless." Chuck opened his mouth, but Sarah let out a gasp and spun around to face him. "The Pacific Wheel! Can we go? Please?" she pleaded, with a giddy, child-like excitement.

"Suuuure," Chuck replied as his eyes followed the Ferris wheel from the ground all the way to the top.

"Awesome! Come on. I want to see the skyline at night from way up there." Sarah headed toward the line for the Pacific Wheel as Chuck slowly followed behind, still staring at the top.

"Yeah… fearless. Oh boy," he eked out.

* * *

A/N2: Oh boy! I did it again. Another chapter and STILL not at the end of the date. I mean, this is what we've been waiting for, right? Let's savor it a little while longer.

I really appreciate all of you and your overwhelming support of this story. When work is long and my free time scarce, you guys give me that extra boost to keep writing when I'd rather be doing something ridiculous, like sleeping or something. :) I'm enjoying writing this story and reading all of your reactions. Thanks so much.

See you next chapter where were tackle the ... "FERRIS ... WHEEL... OF DEATH"! (not really, but you need those overly dramatic teasers to get people to come back, right?)

JW


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Welcome back to … "The FERRIS …. WHEEL ... OF DEATH!" OK, not really. Don't panic. No death on the Ferris wheel. This isn't that kinda story. Alright, with no more fanfare, or my incessant rambling, I give you Chapter 21 - Date Night Part 3.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 21

The slow ascent of the Ferris wheel car gradually revealed the bright neon lights of the Pacific Park and the lighted boardwalk of the Santa Monica Pier. As they rose higher, the expansive stretch of beach glowed under the light of the nearly full moon. Sarah let out a contented sigh as she took it all in.

"It's so beautiful up here. The beach and the water, they seem to go on forever. And look at that skyline. I know it's a stark contrast to have all this natural beauty on one side and then all the buildings and lights on the other, but the city lights have their own kind of beauty to them. Don't you think?" Sarah asked, turning to look at Chuck. Her eyes went wide when she saw him, his hands gripping the railing with white-knuckled fists and a look of near panic on his face.

"Oh yeah! Be-beautiful. Sooo beautiful," he rushed out, a shakiness in his voice.

"Chuck? Are… are you OK? You… you don't look so great," she stated with a wince, fearing that it may have sounded a little too blunt. Chuck huffed out a one note chuckle, as he glanced at her briefly.

"Oh, I'm… I'm fine," he declared, nodding his head a little too insistently, a forced smile on his face. "It's so… breathtaking," he choked out, swallowing thickly before taking a labored breath. They were almost at the apex of the Ferris wheel, nearly nine-stories above the boardwalk, giving them an unobstructed view of the coast and Santa Monica's brightly lit skyline.

Sarah placed her hand over his, feeling the tension in his grip. She gave it a small squeeze as she looked at him and she could see a slight easing in his shoulders as he closed his eyes.

"Chuck, do you have a … fear of heights?" she asked softly, craning her neck to look into his face more directly. He slowly opened his eyes, a little surprised to see her so close, but he didn't jump. He held her gaze, his eyes darting back and forth, as he searched her eyes. Biting his bottom lip,he nodded. A look of shame overtook him and he looked away, staring at the floor of their car.

"Heeeeyyy," she pleaded, taking his chin with her other hand to bring his gaze back to hers. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, but why didn't you say something? Why did you agree to go on this thing if you knew it'd be so hard?" Chuck gave a small chuckle, as if the answer were so obvious.

"You seemed so excited, I couldn't not go. I'd go anywhere, do anything, for you. Besides, you're 'Sarah Walker'. In the dictionary beside 'adventure' is a picture of you. If I couldn't overcome a stupid fear of heights…" he trailed off, letting out a sigh of resignation as he shook his head at himself. Sarah let out a huff of sympathy, her heart breaking for him while simultaneously swelling from the sacrifices he was willing to make for her. There seemed to be no end to this man's selflessness.

"Oh, Chuck. You don't have to try to impress me. You've already done that a hundred times over. Yes, in my movies, I jump from planes, fall off buildings and topple over rapids, but those are in the movies. And just so you know, most of those are stunt women, not me. I don't do that sort of stuff all the time. Yes, I like adventure, but that doesn't always mean that I have to do death-defying feats in order feel….. fulfilled or something." She paused, taking a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Take tonight, for instance. This has been an adventure! I've been to new places, met new people and sampled amazing food. I'm having the time of my life! It's not always _what _you do, but who you're doing it with, that makes it an adventure," she confessed, giving him a warm smile. Admiring the reflection of the neon lights dancing in his eyes, she could feel much of the tension in his hand melt away and his face relaxed slightly as he held her gaze. Sarah released his hand, sitting back in her seat but keeping her attention fixed on him.

"And as for your fears, we all have them Chuck. It's not a sign of weakness to be afraid, or admitting to being afraid. In fact, I think it takes far more courage to share your fears with someone than to suffer in silence. It also shows that you have a great deal of trust in someone to share your fears with them. Thank you… for trusting me." Chuck gave her a half smile and a small shrug as he looked down at his lap.

"I appreciate you saying that, but … you don't have any fears. I mean, I've never seen you afraid of anything. You're one of the most courageous people I know." He chanced a glance at Sarah, who stared at him in disbelief.

"Chuck, I have fears, just like everyone else. And while I don't know how courageous I am, courage isn't the absence of fear. It's being able to push past your fears to do what needs to be done… like getting on a Ferris wheel." Sarah shot him a wry smile, causing him to chuckle, ducking his head shyly. Sarah considered him for a moment before taking a calming breath.

"One of my fears used to be… that I'd end up alone. That I'd never find someone who would accept me for who I am. That, whomever I was with, I'd always wonder if they just wanted to be with me for fame or 'fortune'; never knowing if they truly cared about me." She stared down at her hands, which were fidgeting in her lap, as silence fell between them. Quirking a smile, she continued, "And spiders. I really, really hate spiders. They freak me the hell out," she said, a shudder running through her body. Chuck burst out in laughter, followed by Sarah. When their laughter subsided with sighs of contentment, the silence between them returned.

"You… you said 'used to be'. You used to be afraid of being alone. You're not afraid of that anymore?" he inquired, turning to look at her. Shaking her head, she lifted her head to meet his gaze. This was it. Sarah had been trying to find a way of letting Chuck know how she really felt, but events or circumstances seemed to keep getting in the way. There in that ferris wheel car, away from the cameras, was the opportune moment.

"No… No, I'm not really afraid of that anymore. Recently, someone vanquished that fear for me. That's… that's what I've been-" Their conversation was interrupted as the Ferris wheel came to a stop and the door to the car was opened.

"Wow! That's it?" Chuck asked looking around in astonishment. "The ride's over? Huh. That… that wasn't so bad." Turning to look at Sarah, he gave her an appreciative smile. "Thanks for distracting me." She nodded, and as he made his way out of the car.

"Son of a bitch," Sarah cursed under her breath, letting out a growl of frustration. She had tried to allude to it, drop little hints here and there, and when she finally mustered up the courage to put herself out there, something else had to get in the way. Sighing in resignation, she followed after Chuck, who was waiting for her just outside. As angry and frustrated as she was, when she caught sight of him, she just couldn't help but smile. Tall, dark and handsome, carrying a fluffy white and pink unicorn like a toddler with his favorite stuffed buddy. It was so… Chuck.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I uh… I have something I'd like to show you, if you're up for a little walk?" Chuck asked, looking down at her as they strolled along the boardwalk. Sarah was once again carrying her teddy bear, Chuck Beartowski. Casey had not so graciously shoved it at her after their Ferris wheel ride, storming off grumbling incoherently. Messing with Casey, making him uncomfortable, was so much fun. She regretted that once the show was over, he'd move on to his next assignment.

"This is a 'Night with Chuck Bartowski'. You lead. I'll follow," she declared, pushing a bit of hair behind her ear. A smile broke across his face, but she could see he was nervous. She was beginning to pick up on his subtle tells, his mannerisms that told her what he was feeling. Wrapping her free arm around his, she walked along beside him.

"Ooo. First, we need pretzels." He guided them to the Wetzel's Pretzels stand, buying each of them a soft pretzel and a couple of bottles of water. They continued their journey down the boardwalk, eating their pretzels when Chuck let out a pouty whine.

"Awwww. Funnel cakes." He looked between his pretzel and the funnel cake stand, as if contemplating if he should ditch the pretzel in exchange for the deep-fried confection. Sighing in resignation, he kept the pretzel and continued their walk.

Sarah offered her condolences with a mock pout. "Maybe next time." Chuck glanced at her and, after a moment's pause, nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. Next time." He seemed more glum than missing out on a funnel cake should warrant, but she didn't want to press the issue. They walked on in companionable silence, eating their pretzels and enjoying the cool ocean breeze. They passed the bright lights and chaotic noise of the arcade, then the Route 66 signpost they'd visited before. Chuck guided them to the left, down a large flight of stairs that led them to the beach. A wooden walkway offered a path through the sand, allowing them to continue without getting sand in their shoes for a short while. When the pathway ended, Chuck stopped and gave her an awkward, apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. We have to rough it from here. You might want to take off your shoes," he suggested, gesturing at her feet. He began removing his black Converse All Stars, placing his socks inside. Sarah followed suit, kicking off her deck shoes and stooping to pick them up.

Chuck led them along the beach, which was deserted at this time of the evening. The moonglow was bright enough to light their way, so the trek was easy going. Occasionally, one of them would step in a dip in the sand, losing their balance, but the other was there to catch them. Chuck glanced around periodically, scanning the area until he came to a stop in the sand. There wasn't anything particularly noteworthy about this stretch of beach. No landmarks that Sarah could identify, no rock formations or signs. Just the sand and the ocean. Chuck turned to face the water and took a deep breath, blowing it out. Sarah stood beside him, observing Chuck, just waiting for him to speak.

"This is it," he stated, turning his head to look down at her. "You remember how I told you that I had a special place? A place that I went to when I needed to think or be alone? This is it. This spot right here." He turned to look back out at the ocean but Sarah just kept watching him. "Through all the hard times, my losses, my failures, this was the place I'd come to... to try and make sense of it all."

"Chuck, this is … this is supposed to be your … sanctuary. A place only for you. Why bring me here? I feel like I'm … desanctifying this place," she admitted, feeling overwhelmed that he had trusted her with this place and worried that she was somehow spoiling this place for him.

"No. I… I needed to be here, to have you here. This place has always given me strength whenever I've had to make … difficult decisions." Chuck swallowed thickly, averting his gaze to the sand.

"But I… I don't understand..." Sarah trailed off. The way he was talking made her very concerned. A knot was beginning to form in her stomach, making her feel a bit breathless. Had she waited too long to tell Chuck the truth? Had she misread his intentions entirely? Had he decided that he wasn't willing to be part of her world after all? Sarah was starting to feel ill from the dread that was beginning to consume her.

"I need to say this before I lose my nerve. Please, just let me finish before you say anything," he pleaded, looking into her eyes. She searched his eyes, trying to make out what he was thinking, but even as bright as the moon was, she still found it difficult to tell. Her brow furrowed with worry, she nodded her understanding.

"This show has put you into an impossible situation. Trying to find a romantic partner from a group of men that other people have chosen for you, and then to have cameras surrounding you the entire time." He glanced around, just then taking notice of the two cameramen keeping their distance, along with a third dark figure looming in the distance. Chuck swallowed the lump in his throat, bringing his attention back to Sarah. He blew out a breath before continuing.

"I know that you and Will had a great time last night. I mean, why wouldn't you? He's a terrific guy. He's, objectively, very handsome, smart and successful. Personally, I think he's a great choice. The choice that makes the most sense. He fits into your world far better than I ever could. I get a sense from your comments and actions of late, that you've already come to a decision. I don't want to make it any more difficult for you. All I want is for you to be happy. So, if he's who you want to be with, if he makes you happy, I … I'd rather step aside now and save you from having to make that choice. And to be quite honest, I'm not all that keen on being rejected in front of all of America either, so it's probably for the best," he choked out, his voice failing him. He ducked his head, turning his head to look away.

Sarah stood dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could he have gotten it all so wrong. On top of that, the prospect of throwing away a chance at happiness, both his and hers, gripped at her heart. Fighting back tears, her first instinct was to lash out.

"YOU ... STUPID … WONDERFUL ... NERD," she shouted, followed by a hard jab to his left shoulder.

"OW! What the-" Grabbing his shoulder, Chuck turned to look at her, shocked that she had actually punched him. Tears were streaming down both of their cheeks, glistening in the moonlight. Their eyes met and for a brief moment, neither moved or said a word. Sarah just stared into his dark eyes, playing over in her mind all of the times she'd tried to tell him how she felt. If only she'd had the courage to just say it, to throw her worries away and tell him that he was the one, she could have avoided all of this. She decided right then that it was time. Throwing caution to the wind, she grabbed his face with both hands and pulled herself to him, kissed him for all she was worth.

She could feel him tense, letting out a muffled squeak of surprise. After a few seconds he began to relax and she felt his arms wrap around her back, pulling her closer to him. She couldn't suppress the whimper that escaped her throat at the feeling of being enveloped by him, kissed by him. Sliding her arms over his shoulders, cradling the back of his head and neck in her hands, she pulled him even closer, kissing him harder. When lack of oxygen eventually forced them apart, they rested their foreheads together, each taking jagged breaths.

Opening their eyes, they stared at one another, not saying a word, as if trying to read the other's thoughts. Sarah was beginning to worry that maybe she'd jumped the gun and this would make things awkward between them. That notion was washed away when Chuck dove in and kissed her, this time with more passion, maybe even verging on desperation. Like clinging to a life raft for survival, Chuck pulled her closer still, lifting her off of the ground entirely.

Sarah had studied the art of kissing. It was part of the job. Understanding how to make it look "real" for the camera. She'd had her fair share of off camera kisses in her time as well, but she realized then that she'd never really been kissed until that moment. On Chuck's beach, at his spot, wrapped in his arms, she realized she had entered into a whole new world. This was what it was like to kiss and be kissed. A connection between two people that cared so deeply for one another that they could feel it coursing through their bodies, suffusing the other in the glowing radiance of the passion they felt. She was so overcome that she began to cry, uncontrollably, sobbing against his lips. He pulled away, looking distraught.

"I'm sorry. Did I … did I do something wrong?" he questioned, looking her up and down. Sarah vehemently shook her head, chuckling through her tears. She peppered kisses against his lips, holding his cheeks in her hands.

"No," she sniffed, shaking her head again. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time. Longer than I realized," she confessed. Chuck looked at her with bewilderment. She knew it would sound crazy to try and explain it to him, so she just let it go for now.

"Sarah, I… I don't understand," he began, closing his eyes tightly, shaking his head. Opening them again, he looked into her eyes, glassy in the light of the moon. "You seemed so happy with Will and the things you said… like… like about the pictures from the photo booth." He pulled the strip of photos from his back pocket, showing them to her. "You… you just brushed them aside, saying you didn't need them. It seemed like you didn't want that kind of reminder of our night together. Then… then there were other moments, like naming the bear after me, sort of. And the talk on the Ferris wheel. I'm just… I'm so confused. I don't know what to believe. My head's swimming." Sarah could hear in his voice that he was struggling. He looked lost, like he was adrift at sea with no land in sight. Sarah ran her hands down his chest and when she reached where his hand was gripping their photos, she gently took them from him.

"I'm so sorry that I haven't been more up front with you. I've been trying to seem impartial, not wanting to show that I was favoring one contestant over another, to give everyone a fair chance. I fought that for a while. Chuck, practically from day one it's been you. And every day since then, you've given me more reasons why you're the one. These pictures," she said, raising them up so they were between their faces, "I don't need a set of my own as a reminder. Do you remember what I said on the Ferris wheel? About how I wasn't scared anymore?" Chuck nodded, his brow furrowed in confusion, trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"Someone vanquished my fears of being alone, of never finding someone that cared about me the way that I needed. That's you, Chuck. You've shown me that you don't care about money or fame. Over and over, you've proven that it's not just 'Sarah Walker' movie star that you care about, but … Sarah. The woman who loves cheeseburgers and gardenias and ... walking on the beach with handsome nerds in the middle of the night." She chuckled, then bit her bottom lip, trying to keep her tears at bay, but failing.

"I don't need a set of pictures for myself, because I want to share _these pictures with you." _She watched the transformation on Chuck's face, like a time lapse of a caterpillar's metamorphosis. His furrowed brow melted away, giving way to the intoxicating smile that threatened to break his face in two.

"Re-really?" he questioned at just above a whisper. Gazing up into his eyes, seeing more tears threatening at the corners of his eyes, she could only nod, trying to stifle a sob. The pure, unfiltered joy that showed on his countenance made her heart soar. Without warning, Chuck scooped her up in his arms and spun her around in celebration, causing her to yelp in surprise. Sarah couldn't help but giggle at his outburst, hugging him tightly as they twirled.

"Oh, God. You have no idea how happy that makes me." He gently set her down in the sand, steadying her until she had her feet under her. Sarah held onto his arms, smiling up at him. "But what about Will? I… I thought…" he trailed off, averting his gaze to the sand.

Placing a finger under his chin, she lifted his face to meet hers, "You thought wrong. Will is a great guy and we did have a good time on our date… eventually," she admitted, bouncing her head from side to side with a small eye roll. "What we discovered was that, while we did have things in common and enjoyed each other's company, our hearts belonged to someone else." Chuck gave her a quizzical look, furrowing his brow in confusion. He looked as though he was doing complex math in his head until a lightbulb seemed to go off. With wide eyes he mouthed the name "Megan". Sarah gave him a smirk, not confirming nor denying.

"GAHH," he exclaimed, huffing in exasperation as he threw his head back to stare at the stars. Shaking his head at himself, he returned his gaze to Sarah, looking rather sheepish.

"I was … I was going out of my mind. I'm ashamed to admit I was jealous. When you guys got back to the house last night, I heard and saw you through the window, laughing and having such a great time. My mind immediately assumed the worst. I guess life has taught me that." Chuck stopped and started frantically looking around.

"This…. This isn't some kind of … cruel prank or something, is it? Ashton Kusher isn't gonna pop out of the sand-" Sarah barked out a laugh, grabbing him by the face to force him to meet her gaze.

"Chuck, you're spiraling." She gave him a soft, lingering kiss, pulling away just far enough to be able to look into his eyes. "There is no prank. Forget about the show. Forget about Will. All that matters is right here," she declared, releasing one hand to gesture between them. "I want to be with you. And if I'm not mistaken, you're kinda into me," she added with a smirk. Chuck snorted at the comment, like there was any doubt. "I can assure you this is no prank. I'm not the type of person to do something so cruel."

"No. I know. I know," he rushed out. "It's just… I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. I just…. Why? Why me?" he asked, searching her eyes for understanding.

"Because I love you, you dope!" she exclaimed incredulously. Immediately her eyes grew wide and she gasped, clamping a hand over her mouth. Sarah couldn't believe what had just escaped her lips. If anyone was more surprised than her, it was Chuck, who was frozen in place, looking nearly catatonic.

A part of her began to panic. Aside from her family, she'd never uttered those words to anyone before. All too often, people threw those words around, but it was never anything more than an empty promise. She swore that she would never use those words unless she was certain. Sarah searched her heart, playing those words over in her mind. She quickly realized that the reason the words came out so freely was because it was the truth. All the comments and teasing from her friends, they all seemed to see it in her. The feeling she'd been struggling with, the jealousy, the wanting, it was love. Chuck took a few long blinks before his eyes fluttered, signalling he was rejoining the land of the living.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I'm not sure I heard you correctly. Could… could you say that again?" Chuck asked, his voice breaking. The expression on his face was so serious, he looked as if he was expecting a terminal diagnosis. Shyly, she ducked her head, taking a few moments to bolster her courage before daring to look him in the eye again. Despite having blurted it out moments ago, she'd always thought it would be so difficult to utter those words to someone, to make that leap. When she met his gaze, the hesitation, the fear, weren't there. She felt so comfortable saying it because she could see it in his eyes too. All his words and deeds, they all spoke volumes about the kind of man that Chuck was, but the way he looked at her, she could tell that he felt the same way.

"I said... I love you. I know… it seems too soon but-"

"I love you too," he rushed out. "Sarah Walker, I am so completely and hopelessly in love with you," he confessed, gazing at her, rapt in wonder. Staring into each other's eyes, drinking in the love exchanged between them, they both let out a one note chuckle as the realization that this was really happening washed over them. Wordlessly, their lips met again in a slow, soft exploration that carried with it none of the desperation of before. Their toes in the sand, the moonlight reflecting off the ocean serving as their backdrop, they held one another as soft whimpers escaped them both.

When they finally parted, their lower lips still clinging together for the briefest of moments, they rested their foreheads together, humming in contentment. This was far and away the happiest she had ever been. The date, the place… the man, were all absolutely perfect. Her mind drifted to their photo booth pictures and smiled as she realized that her hope of sharing them with Chuck had a good chance of becoming a reality. Even though they would still have the pictures and video they took at the Route 66 signpost….

"Shhhhhhhit!" Sarah hissed out in a loud whisper. Chuck pulled away slightly, bending down to look her in the eye.

"What? What's the matter?" he inquired, searching her face for some idea.

"The cameras," was all she said. Chuck seemed confused for a split second.

"Oh...OH! Right." Lifting his head, he searched the area behind Sarah, then over each of his shoulders. "Umm…. what cameras?" Sarah's head shot up, spinning to look in all directions. The beach was vacant as far away as they could see. Even Casey's dark figure was noticeably absent. A broad smile spread across her face as she put the pieces together.

"Casey," she muttered, shaking her head in amusement.

"He seems kinda gruff on the outside, but he really looks out for you. And I don't think it's just for the job," Chuck added, shooting Sarah a smile. Humming in acknowledgement, she felt Chuck step up behind her and wrap her in a warm hug.

"Mmmmmm," she moaned. "You know, I've never really been a … snuggler. But this? This I could get used to," Sarah admitted, wrapping her arms over top of his. Letting out contented sighs, they stood there, enjoying the gentle crashing of the waves and the cool ocean breeze in their hair.

"Well, this date certainly took an unexpected turn. But, if you're up for it, there's more." Sarah turned her head to look up at Chuck in disbelief.

"More? Are you kidding me? How could you possibly top this?" she asked incredulously. Chuck gave a chuckle, kissing her on the side of her head.

"Well, in fairness, this wasn't part of my plan. There was no contingency for this. I dunno if I could ever top this, even if I had years to plan it. With that said, I had some other things planned for tonight, if you're still interested." Sarah turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh… I'm sooo interested," she purred, reaching up and pressing her lips to his.

* * *

A/N2: Soooooo. Yeaaaah. That kinda just happened. Can you say, Date Night part 4?

I really appreciate you following along and look forward to hearing your thoughts. Your kind words have been humbling. You guys are the best. Thank you.

See you next time,

JW


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: We last left our friends standing on a beach, having professed their love for one another. That's it, right? We made it? Show's over? Jobs done? No? What d'you mean no? Fiiiiine. As promised, Date Night Part Four : The Reckoning (OKay. There's no "reckoning". I've just always wanted to use that in a movie title or something. Nothing to see here... as you were.)

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chapter 22

Chuck and Sarah walked hand-in-hand back toward the pier, which felt to them like a return to civilization. Chuck was still overwhelmed by the revelations Sarah had shared just minutes ago, and he found himself stealing glances over at her as they walked. He noticed the smile on her face began to broaden, before she let out a giggle and pulled him to a stop.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him, amusement in her eyes. "You keep looking over at me, and while I don't mind it, it seems like you want to say something but don't know how." Chuck ducked his head, feeling embarrassed for being so obvious. Even so, Sarah continued, bending to try to capture his gaze. "Chuck, if there's something on your mind, just say it. Please. I don't know about you, but I'm in uncharted waters here." Chuck looked at her in astonishment.

"You? But… you've had so many relationships." His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he rushed on to correct himself. "Whoa. I'm sorry. That sounded really bad. What I mean is, compared to me, you've had far more experience with relationships. And with much more … sophisticated men," he added looking a little crestfallen.

"Chuck, please don't judge me by my past," she pleaded, looking down at her hands. "I've made plenty of mistakes in my life. And I know that on screen, I may seem worldly and experienced at life. The truth is, I've always felt lost in this world of glitz and glamour. Sure I can play the part, but I don't feel like I belong there. It … it wasn't until the gala that I felt really comfortable in the limelight. That was because you were there with me. The way you looked at me, nobody's ever looked at me that way, with such love and admiration. I've never felt more beautiful. Then dancing with you, I realized how much I'd been missing out on. Yes, I've been in relationships, but they were always out of convenience. We rarely spent time together outside of work, and when we did, it was always in the public eye. I always felt so alone. Spending time with you this week, tonight especially, has been worlds away from any other relationship I've had. So, yes. I'm in uncharted waters, and frankly, I'm a little scared," she finished, swallowing thickly as she lifted her gaze to meet his.

"Scared? What… what do you have to be scared of?" Chuck asked, sounding a little breathless.

"Of you! Of us. I… I don't really know how to do this and I'm scared that I'm going to screw it up. If I say or do the wrong thing, I'm afraid I'll scare you away. Please believe me when I say that I love you and I really want this to work."

"God. I was afraid it was just me. I'm… I'm freaking out a little bit over here. OK, m-more than a little bit. I mean, you're a pretty big fish, Miss Sarah Walker. Us mere mortals are quite intimidated by the prospect of what it would take to be worthy of you. I don't know that I am, but by God, I'm gonna try. Whatever it takes. I want this to work too." Chuck took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes. Realizing that they were both on the same page, they let out sighs of relief.

Chuck blew out a long breath, "OK. What do we do? I mean, when we get back in front of the cameras. How am I supposed to act? What am I supposed to say? What about the show and… and your friends. Oh, God. What about the media? They'll have a field day with this. Imagine how they'll hound you when they find out it's me, of all people?" Sarah grabbed him by the face, her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her.

"You're spiraling out of control. And what d'you mean 'you of all people'?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Well… you know. I'm me and you're you. Let's face it, I'm your Lyle Lovett. You're this positively gorgeous, brilliant actress and I'm…. well… not," he shrugged. With little warning, Sarah smacked him on the chest. Not as hard as the punch earlier, but startling nonetheless.

"Hey! That's enough of that. While looks don't matter that much to me, I think I lucked out pretty well. You're a very handsome man," she cooed, smoothing his shirt down, which he didn't think needed it, but he wasn't about to argue. "I don't care what the media thinks. For once, I've found someone that'll put me first and who makes me happy. And my friends? Pfft," she chuckled. "Are you kidding? They've been giving me crap about you this whole show," she admitted, looking a little sheepish. "They were all pulling for you; Zondra, Megan, Roan… hell, even Casey. I love you, and soon, the whole world's gonna know it."

"But what about the show? Isn't this going to ruin the ending? I mean, the big reveal is supposed to be full of tension where nobody knows who's going to be chosen. Right?" he asked, looking a bit panicked.

"No. You're right," she nodded in agreement, "but I have some ideas for that. First, we need to get through the remainder of tonight." He nodded solemnly, glancing at the sand. "Awww, hey. I didn't mean it like that. I am so excited to be here with you; to see what else you have in store for tonight. I just mean that we need to get over this hurdle first, before we worry about the finale." She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him. When she pulled away, she was licking and tasting her lips with a wry smile.

"OK, so what do we do? Do we just pretend that nothing that just happened… happened?" Chuck asked, sounding uncertain.

"Yeah. I think that's for the best. I don't know how much the cameras got of our little scene back there," Sarah began, a smirk spreading across her face, "but I think it's best if we just act like we have all night. It's gonna be difficult, but I think it's best."

"Right. You're right. I'll try, but I'm a terrible actor. I hope I don't-" Chuck stopped short when Sarah placed a finger on his lips.

"I was referring to myself, Chuck. I may be an actress, but I still find it very difficult not to… to touch you," she breathed out, sliding her fingers down his shirt absentmindedly. Catching herself, she jerked her hands away, awkwardly trying to find a place to put them. Chuck swallowed thickly as he watched her hands. "See," she added, looking rather sheepish. Chuck cleared his throat, shaking himself back to reality. He took her hand in his, holding it gently.

"Well," he started, looping her hand around his arm, "I've quite enjoyed you holding onto my arm all evening. Will that be good enough?" Sarah's face beamed as she smiled up at him, hugging his arm tightly.

"I'll just have to settle for this, I guess," she replied with faux exasperation. She began to lead them back toward the wooden pathway, the lights and sounds of the pier growing closer. Ahead, they could see a few people milling around a bench that was just off the pathway. Chuck could make out that the larger of them, the one pacing, was John Casey.

"Well, it looks like the firing squad is waiting for us. Just so you know, it's not easy for me either," Chuck confessed, keeping his head facing forward. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sarah turn her head to look up at him, a quizzical expression on her face. "I really… really like kissing you. In fact, I really wanna kiss you right now, but I suspect the cameras are watching us." Sarah hummed, squeezing his arm a little tighter.

"For the record," she said, in a loud whisper, "I really … really like kissing you too. Fair warning, I'm going to do it every chance I get." Chuck's jaw dropped, only partly in jest, but Sarah still giggled, bumping her shoulder into him.

As they walked by Casey and the two cameramen, Chuck caught the smirk on Casey's face. He wasn't sure what that meant. Was it a knowing smirk, having witnessed what transpired? Or was it a smirk because he knew they owed him. Either way, it wasn't like Chuck could ask him without giving something away. Returning the smirk with a forced smile of his own, Chuck and Sarah made their way back up the large steps to the pier's boardwalk.

Back in familiar territory, they settled into their previous routine. The two walked side by side, Sarah's arm still wrapped around his, as they made their way back to the location where they had been dropped off. Chuck was silent, still trying to come to terms with the events of the evening. He kept playing over in his mind all of the little comments Sarah had made over the past week, her body language, and all of the things that had led him to question how she really felt. Given what she'd just confessed, he saw all of it in a new light. All along, she had felt much the same way he had, but had also been fearful of the reaction of confessing the truth. Maybe not fearful for the same reasons, but he understood the impossible position she was in. Not only did she need to worry about her public persona, with the paparazzi always watching, but now she had to worry about sticking with the agenda of the show, with its cameras that were also always watching. When did she have time to just be herself?

His own admission, confessing his love for Sarah, had felt so liberating. He had felt very strongly for Sarah for so long, fearing that he was confusing love with infatuation. There was so much to be infatuated with. She was breathtakingly beautiful, smart and kind, always photographed with a smile on her face. It was easy to fall for her. As was always the case, Chuck's emotions lived close to the surface. That meant that they were easily seen and even more easily damaged. Trusting too easily, loving too hard, he felt doomed to repeat the mistakes of his past. But the more he learned about Sarah, the more she opened herself up to him, showing him the real woman beneath, the more it became apparent that he was, without a doubt, in love with her. In his wildest imagination, he never believed there would be a world in which Sarah Walker would ever love him back, but here they were. Strolling arm in arm with the, likely not so secret, knowledge that they were in love.

"I can hear you thinking over the noise of the crowd and rides. Is it that serious?" Sarah asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. Chuck smiled apologetically at her, shaking his head.

"No. I was… I was just thinking. You ever see the movie _The Sixth Sense_?" he asked, glancing at her.

"Sure. 'I see dead people', right?" Sarah inquired with amusement.

"Right. Right. Well, if you haven't seen it through to the end, spoiler alert. Do you remember at the end, when Bruce WIllis discovers that he's actually one of the dead people?" Sarah nodded, her eyebrow raised, looking curious as to where this was going. "It's at that moment, that I replay the interactions from throughout the movie and it all becomes clear. The whole time, the signs were there, but I was too blind to see them or so focused on the moment that I missed the clues. I felt….really foolish that I hadn't picked up on all those signs before." Chuck gave her a soft smile. "Did uh… did you experience the same thing? When you watched it, I mean," he rushed out. Sarah twisted her lips to the side, turning to look around the boardwalk as they continued their stroll. The tone in her voice sounded as though she had picked up on the fact that he was using the movie as an analogy, covering their conversation within the guise of a movie plot.

"No. I pretty much knew from the beginning. I picked up on the signs. Some of them were really hard for me to miss." Chuck nodded his understanding. He felt like an idiot. He had been so transparent about his feelings for her, but he just didn't have the self-confidence to believe that she could reciprocate those feelings for him.

"Now, to be honest, I did have some help. A … friend of mine… she'd watched the movie several times before. So she pointed out a number of things. So… don't beat yourself up about it." She gave his arm a strong squeeze, chancing a glance up at him. Chuck knew that this conversation was a little on the ridiculous side, but she'd played right along and even went so far as to reassure him.

When they got to the limo, Casey stepped ahead of them and opened the back door. Chuck noticed the older man was still wearing a smirk, but Chuck didn't want to risk a discussion about it with the cameras rolling. They both thanked him and got in the back seat. The two sat with a reasonable space between them, trying to keep up the charade for the cameras. Chuck gave a nod to Jason, who was right where they'd left him, sitting in the back of the limo filming them.

Chuck glanced at the space between them and noticed Sarah's hand was resting on the seat beside her. Her long, slender fingers and well manicured nails were beckoning to be held and caressed. He took a long blink, trying to shake those thoughts from his head. When he opened them again, he stared at the space between them and felt a pull, a force, that urged him to close that distance, to be closer to her. He slowly looked up, hazarding a glance at Sarah. He was surprised to see that she was staring at the same empty space between them. He watched her gaze shift to his hand, which was similarly resting on the seat beside him. He continued to observe her gaze trace a path up his arm until she noticed him staring at her. Simultaneously, they both swallowed thickly, giving a shy, awkward smile and diverted their gaze elsewhere.

"So…. um… where uh… where are we going now?" Sarah asked. Chuck was thankful to have a break in the silence. So much so that his answer came out a lot louder and more forceful than he had intended.

"Not far!" Cursing himself, he winced, sighing in exasperation. "It's… it's just up here," he continued, pointing out of the window. The limo slowly pulled to a stop on a fairly deserted downtown Santa Monica street. As expected, the door opened to reveal Casey, standing at attention as he held the door open. Chuck stepped out, then offered his hand to Sarah. Her face beaming, she took it and stepped out of the car, her gaze firmly locked on Chuck.

"God. You two are gonna give me cavities," Casey grumbled, rolling his eyes at them. Sarah turned to Casey, preparing to protest, but just gave a hum and shrugged her shoulders with an 'oh well' expression. Chuck didn't know what to say to that, glancing between Sarah, Casey and the cameraman on the sidewalk filming the encounter. Sarah laced her arm around Chuck's and looked up at him expectantly.

"Oh right! Um… th-this way," Chuck gestured, leading her down the sidewalk. The limo pulled away, passing them and then disappearing as it turned at the next corner. After walking for almost a block, they came upon a brick paved street that was blocked off by large steel posts. Chuck couldn't hold back his smile as he turned onto the closed street, garnering a confused look from Sarah. The "street" was lined with shops and eateries and had planters and raised flower beds filled with greenery and flowering plants. The sound of music could be heard as they continued walking.

'What is this place?" Sarah asked, both looking and sounding fascinated. Ahead of them, the street was not only lit by street light but also dozens of strands of white lights. There were patio tables set up behind short, wrought iron fencing outside some of the restaurants, various food and drink carts dotted the street, plus a small stage with a live band. The place was swimming with a melting pot of people, all laughing, talking and … dancing.

"This is the 3rd Street Promenade. They have live bands and salsa dancing some evenings. I… I had such a great time dancing with you at the gala the other night, I thought you might like to do it again." Chuck gave her a sheepish shrug, looking from the crowded street ahead down at Sarah.

"Are you kidding?" she exclaimed, bouncing in place. "I love to go dancing!" When she turned and looked up at him, she moved to him, rising up on her tiptoes before catching herself. Diverting her course at the last second, she instead kissed him on the cheek. Chuck couldn't help but hum his appreciation as he locked gazes with Sarah as she lowered herself back down. She rolled her eyes at herself, giving him a shy smile.

"How about we grab a table, get a drink and maybe an appetizer and then we can do some dancing?" Sarah nodded enthusiastically, so Chuck continued to lead her down the promenade.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"This is really great. Great music, great atmosphere… great company," Sarah mused, taking a sip of her Mojito as they sat on the patio area of a Mexican eatery, in easy view of the band and all of the people dancing. Chuck hummed, finishing his sip of Pacifico and placing the bottle down on the table. He pushed his chair back and stood, offering his hand to her.

"Care to dance?" Sarah beamed up at him, taking the offered hand, following him out onto the promenade. The song changed to a slower number, allowing them to pull each other close. There was a fairly large crowd, but given how open the space was, couples weren't dancing on top of one another. That gave Chuck and Sarah a modicum of privacy as they slow danced to the music.

"You know, nobody has ever taken me dancing before," Sarah confessed, her head against his cheek as they swayed. Chuck pulled away, looking at her with an incredulous expression. "It's true. A lot of guys don't like to dance, I guess. They're too afraid their fragile male egos will get crushed if they look foolish or something." Chuck snorted in response, shaking his head in amusement as he settled back into his previous position.

"Well, I have no issues making a fool of myself. I'm quite skilled at it," he joked.

"Skilled at making a fool of yourself or dancing?" Sarah teased, hissing out a giggle.

"Most certainly the fool part, as I'm sure you've witnessed on more than one occasion. The dancing part? Let's just say I enjoy it, with the right partner." The rush of air across her ear as he accentuated the 'P' made her shiver, humming out a soft moan.

"And, can I just say, I have a really hard time believing that nobody has ever taken you dancing. From what I've read and… well, from dancing with you, it seems like something you really enjoy. Why wouldn't your date, boyfriend, significant other, whathaveyou, want to take you somewhere you're sure to enjoy?"

"Not everyone's like you, Chuck. In the short time I've known you, you've discovered more about me than anyone else has cared to try. Honestly, there's a lot about myself that I didn't want to share with others... until you. With you, I want to share all of myself. Especially the one thing that I've never given anyone else. My heart," she whispered, turning closer to his ear to ensure that only he could hear. She could feel the shiver that ran through him and it brought a smile to her face. As she played over what she'd just said, she felt a little embarrassed.

"God. That was pretty cheesy, wasn't it?" Sarah huffed out, sighing in exasperation.

'What? No! No. Maybe. Maybe a little, but hey," he whispered back, moving closer to her ear, "I _love _cheesy," he confessed, the emphasis on "love" being very apparent. Chuck could feel her squeeze him a little tighter, growing silent as they continued to sway to the music.

When the music changed to a fast-paced salsa number, they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. They didn't have to say a word, a smile was the only answer they needed. Taking her hand, Chuck gave her a spin, eliciting a squeal of delight from Sarah as they dove into the dance.

For the next hour, they danced, alternating between fast and slow dances, only taking short breaks to grab a drink. Neither could remember a time when they'd had more fun, dancing and laughing with each other. Everyone around them was so friendly, applauding them and remarking how great they looked together. Neither Sarah nor Chuck corrected them for the cameras, only thanking them for the kind words. There were a number of other people with cameras, taking pictures of the band and various dancers, so the cameras that followed Chuck and Sarah blended into the crowd.

Once the band began to pack up, Chuck gave a sigh of resignation. "Well, I guess it's pumpkin time. I'd better get you home. I promised I'd have you home early since it's a school night." Sarah chuckled, giving him a light swat on the arm.

"I suppose you're right, but I don't wanna," she pouted, stomping her feet as they walked, looking like a petulant child.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. But you have a… an important day tomorrow. You'll want a good night's sleep. Some big decisions to make." Chuck grew quiet as they walked and Sarah grew concerned, glancing up at him frequently. After a few minutes, she bumped her shoulder into his.

"Hey," she said, trying to get his attention. He turned to meet her gaze, his brow furrowed. "What's the matter?" she whispered.

"It's kinda stupid but…" he trailed off, looking rather sheepish. Sarah squeezed his arm, trying to give him some reassurance. Taking a deep breath, he blew it out. "It just seems like a Cinderella tale, and the clock bell is tolling. Once we get back, I feel like that limo is gonna turn back into a pumpkin and I'm gonna go back to being… well, I guess I'm already my nerdy self, but you know what I mean. Like all that's happened, it'll all have been a marvelous dream." His shoulders slumped a little as he huffed, looking forlorn.

"OW!" Chuck squeaked, jerking his arm that Sarah had been holding. "What the...you're really violent tonight," he admonished her, rubbing his arm with a child-like pout.

"See. Not a dream," she retorted, giving him a devilish grin. After studying her for a moment, he began to chuckle to himself, shaking his head in amusement. They resumed their walk, arm in arm until they reached the end of 3rd Street and the steel barricade posts. On the other side sat their limo, gleaming in the streetlight. A cameraman was near the limo, filming their approach. Casey had been their shadow all evening, staying at a distance but always keeping a watchful eye. He picked up his pace to reach the limo before they would, giving him time to get the door for them.

"Well, your chariot awaits, m'lady," Chuck announced in a posh British accent, gesturing toward the limo. Sarah snickered at his antics, shaking her head in amusement. Climbing into the limo, they found their seats, choosing to sit a little closer than on their previous trip.

The ride back to the show's house was quiet, Sarah and Chuck looking out of their respective windows. As they traveled down the Pacific Coast Highway, Sarah had a view of the ocean, at least occasionally when there was an opening between houses. Chuck could only see the hills and buildings dotted along the road. It was getting late, nearing 1:00AM, but there was still some traffic, though nothing to slow their journey.

Gazing out through the window, lost in thought, he felt something brush the pinky finger of his hand that was resting on the seat beside him. He almost jumped instinctively, but steadied himself. If he drew attention to it, then the cameraman would be forced to focus on it too. As he sat still, he realized that Sarah's hand had wandered across the space between them and was gently caressing his finger with hers. It was very light, almost like dipping one's toe in a pool to test the waters. He fought the grin that was threatening to grow and, instead, returned the gesture, caressing her finger with his. Soon, their pinky fingers were curled around one another. It was a small gesture, one that, even though they had to keep up appearances for the cameras, they could use as a way of expressing their feelings for each other.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck walked her to the front door of the guest house, the very door where this date night began. She knew she was walking slower than normal, but she really didn't want this night to end. Chuck seemed to be just as reluctant, as his pace was just as leisurely. Finally reaching the door, she turned to face him, the porch light showing the nervousness on his face. She imagined she looked much the same, the butterflies dancing in her stomach. She wanted so badly to kiss him, a proper good night kiss, but the cameras were rolling and they still had parts to play. Still, she refused to end the night without giving him, and herself, something.

"Chuck, I can't begin to tell you how wonderful this date has been. I can't remember a time when I've had more fun. Thank you. No matter how things go tomorrow, I'll never forget this night." WIth that, she rose up on her tiptoes, and wrapped her arms around his neck for a tight hug. Her check pressed to his, she turned her head even further so her mouth was nearly touching his ear. "I love you," she uttered at barely a whisper, taking great joy in feeling his body tense and shiver. When she pulled away, she looked up into his eyes and swore she could see a spark within them.

"Ditto," Chuck replied. "I … I mean, me too. I… I had an amazing evening. Tonight has been the highlight of my life. Thank you for sharing it with me." He gave her that warm, loving smile. The one that made his eyes shine and the corners of his eyes crinkle. Handing her the large teddy bear he'd carried from the limo, Sarah took it, hugging it to her body.

"You take good care of her, Chuck Beartowski," he said, with his brow furrowed, pointing at the stuffed bear. Sarah giggled, giving the bear an extra squeeze.

"I have no doubts," Sarah responded, giving Chuck a small wink. Chuck chuckled to himself before taking a deep breath.

"Well, I should let you get inside. Thank you again for everything. I hope you enjoyed yourself." He slowly backed away, waving as he went.

"I really did. Thank you, Chuck. Good night." She waved in return as she stepped into the house. Stretching it out as long as she could, the door finally closed. Letting out a deep sigh, she rested her forehead on the door. After a moment, she stood up and spun around to head to the bedroom she'd planned on staying in tonight. In doing so, she nearly ran straight into Zondra, who was standing directly behind her.

"GAH! Geez, you scared the shit outta me. What are you doing here?" Sarah questioned, holding a hand to her chest in an effort to still her heart.

"Spill!" Zondra demanded, her arms folded across her chest. "I need details! And don't hold out on me. I'll check the camera footage to corroborate," she challenged, pointing a stern finger at Sarah.

"Whoa! Chill with the Spanish Inquisition. Wow. I just walked in the door-"

"Yeah. Yeah. Blah , blah," Zondra interrupted, grabbing Sarah by the arm and dragging her to the couch. "Soooooo? How was it? Where'd ya go?"

Acquiescing, Sarah began to give a brief retelling of the night's events, touching on the highlights. Zondra sat in rapt fascination, hanging on her every word. When she glanced over the events on the beach, Zondra put her hand up in protest.

"Whoa. Whoa. Hold on just a second. You mean to tell me that you two walked out onto that moonlit beach, a spot that has very strong personal significance to him, and after everything that happened, you just turned around and walked back? Seriously?"

"A lady never kisses and tells," Sarah replied, tossing her hair, trying to look innocent.

"Oh my God! You kissed him?" Sarah was about to protest, try to deny it all, but huffed in resignation.

"He offered to bow out of the show because he thought that I wanted to be with Will and he didn't want me to have to make that choice." Sarah just gave a shrug as Zondra's mouth hung wide open.

"And so you kissed him?" Zondra asked, looking confused.

"No, I yelled at him, hit him…. And then I kissed him," Sarah admitted, wincing.

"AHHHH! You kissed him! I knew it! So? How was it? Was he any good?" Zondra bounced her eyebrows at her, enjoying teasing her friend. Sarah sat quietly for a moment, which caused Zondra's expression to grow serious. "That bad?"

"It … it was… mind blowing," Sarah mused, grinning like a fool. Zondra just sat there with her mouth agape, staring at her friend.

"I told him," Sarah confessed, looking a little embarrassed.

"Told him? Told him what?"

"I… I told him that…. that I …. loved him. It… just kinda … slipped out."

"Holy shit. Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah. I do love him. I realized that after everything, I -"

"No. No. I know you love him. That's no secret. It's been written all over your face. I'm just shocked you actually said the words. Who'da thunk it?" Zondra mused, pleased with her teasing jab. Sarah lobbed a pillow at her, which glanced off Zondra's arms as she brought them up to protect her face. Cackling, Zondra deflected yet another, as Sarah emptied the couch of throw pillows.

"OK. OK. I give!" Zondra pleaded, holding up her hands in surrender. Sarah fell back on the couch, mock pouting. "Alright, so you tried to deflower the nerd on the beach. Then what happened?" Sarah rolled her eyes at the remark but just went on with her story.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck walked in through the patio door, quietly closing it behind him. The house was dark, except for a few night lights in the hallways and a few under counter lights in the kitchen. Letting out a deep sigh, he paused for a moment before he broke into a celebratory dance, complete with fist pumps. Once that was out of his system, he began to walk through the living room, toward the kitchen.

"So, I take it things went well?" Came a voice from the dark. Chuck jumped, clearly startled, and scrambled for the light switch. Flipping it on, he saw Will leaning on the kitchen island eating a bowl of cereal.

"You're uh… you're… you're awake," he stammered out. "You've been there… the whole time… huh?" Chuck asked, swallowing thickly. Will just smirked, continuing without answering the question.

"So the date went well?" He inquired again, taking a bite of cereal.

"Yeah. It was… it was really great. We had a good time. Well, I had a good time. I think she had a good time, too."

"Good for you. That's great. Congratulations," Will offered sincerely. Chuck nodded, not really knowing what to say to that. Glancing out of the corner of his eye he looked at the cameras, giving him the ever present reminder that they were being watched. He didn't want to ask about Megan, and it felt incredibly awkward to discuss the date with Will, so he opted to flee the situation.

"Well, it's been a long night and I'm pretty wiped. I think I'm gonna hit the sack. You uh… you enjoy your cereal, there. Is that … is that Honey Bunches of Oats with Strawberries? Nice … nice choice. Well um... g'night," he concluded his rambling with a wave as he made a hasty exit.

In his room, Chuck closed the door and leaned against it, shutting his eyes and berating himself for sounding like such a basket case. Letting out a huff, he looked down at his hands and realized he was holding his fluffy, pink and white unicorn. Naturally, he'd been holding it through the entire ordeal with Will downstairs, just adding further insult to injury.

Letting out a groan of frustration, he moved toward his bed, kicking off his shoes. He placed the unicorn on his bed and stripped down to his boxers and changed into a t-shirt for sleeping. After brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed, he slid under the covers and pulled the unicorn in tight. Laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, he played over the events of the evening, absentmindedly stroking the fur of his stuffed companion.

After nearly twenty minutes of staring at the ceiling, his body exhausted but his mind wide awake, he heard a tapping on the balcony door, nearly sending him through the roof. The balcony was on the second story, so it was quite surprising to hear a noise coming from it. Slipping out of bed, he made his way to the french doors that led to the balcony. Unlocking the door, he quietly opened it, peering through the crack in the door to see if he was just imagining things. Of all the things his imagination had cooked up on his short trip from the bed to the door, he never imagined he would find Sarah standing outside the door.

"Sarah? What… what are you-" before he could finish, her lips crashed into his, her arms wrapping around his neck. After the initial surprise, he too wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. The moan that escaped her throat sent Chuck's mind into a tailspin. He was completely consumed by her, not even knowing or caring which way was up. Nearly a minute went by before she pulled away to catch her breath.

"I couldn't go to sleep without kissing you. I wanted to kiss so badly you when you dropped me off, but we just couldn't. I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, and the only thing I could think about was you. Maybe… maybe I could… stay here… with you tonight?" She asked shyly, staring up at him through her lashes. The insinuation nearly broke him. He moved his jaw, trying to speak, but the words wouldn't come out, like someone had punched him in the stomach and he had no air. When she began tracing her fingers down his chest, biting her bottom lip, something in Chuck broke free.

"No!" he exclaimed, taking her hands in his. Her startled expression gave way to hurt and it broke his heart. Sarah began to pull her hand away, but Chuck held fast. "No… not… GAH," he groaned out in frustration. "Sarah, there is nothing I would love more than for you to stay … to spend the night ... with me. E-e-e-ven if it's just sleeping," he rushed out. "I just don't want it to be… here. I know this sounds completely ridiculous, but I want all of our first times to be special; private. Away from all of … this," he added, gesturing all around him. "Please don't think that, in any way, it means that I don't want to be with you. I was lying here staring at the ceiling too, unable to think about anything but you." The hurt on her face melted away, her smile returning ten fold. Glancing past Chuck towards his bed, her smile grew even brighter, her eyes sparkling. She placed her hands flat against his stomach and slid them up his body until they met behind his neck.

"You really are an amazing man," she breathed out, pulling herself up to kiss him again, this time more slowly and more softly. When she pulled away, she had a devilish grin etched across her face. She stepped past him and moved toward his bed. Before he could protest, she pulled the fluffy unicorn off of the bed and held it out, as if it were damning evidence. Chuck just gave a sheepish shrug, looking a little embarrassed.

Sarah's grin turned mischievous as she turned her back to him. Chuck could just make out what she was doing and his mouth fell open in shock. When she turned back around, she was still grinning, but was curiously amused by his expression.

"Did… did you just … just rub that unicorn all over your…." Chuck couldn't say the word, just gesturing generally in her direction. Sarah looked down at her chest, then snapped her head back up to look at Chuck with her mouth agape as well.

"No!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper, smacking him with the stuffed unicorn. "Well… maybe… yeah, sort of I guess," she admitted, chuckling at the situation. Shyly, she stepped closer, holding the stuffed animal in both hands in front of her. "That's where I spritz my body spray. I… I was trying to rub some of it on the unicorn… you know… so you would be reminded of me." Sarah ducked her head, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

Chuck just stared in awe at the woman before him. She seemed so different than the bold, confident woman he'd grown to admire from afar. This Sarah, the one he professed his love for, she was far more open and caring than he ever knew. There was a youthful innocence to her that seemed so counter to the public persona that the rest of the world saw. She allowed herself to be vulnerable around him and he felt so incredibly fortunate to know this side of her, to be the recipient of her love and kindness. If anything, it made him love her all that much more.

Sarah looked up at him through her lashes, then pouted at the expression she saw," What?"

"You're so incredible. God, I love you," he breathed out, moving in and kissing her passionately. The fluffy unicorn squished between them, the two kissed and held each other until the need for oxygen was too great for either of them to ignore any longer. Separating, they rested their foreheads together, trying to catch their breath.

"I love that you wanted to do that for me. Make the unicorn smell like you, but man is that cruel. I already can't stop thinking about you, missing you. It's like those food scented candles. The place smells like cinnamon rolls, I want cinnamon rolls. When my new buddy smells like you… I'm just going to want you all the more." Sarah's smile lit up the room as she fidgeted with the unicorn.

"You know, you already got the girl. You don't have to keep buttering me up," she teased, rubbing her nose against his.

"I'm just getting started and I'm not about to stop now. You ain't seen nothin' yet," he retorted, with a determined glint in his eyes. "I love you, and I'm not going to let you forget it. As long as you'll have me, I'm in it for the long haul." Placing a hand on his cheek, Sarah planted a soft kiss on his lips. Even when she finished, she was still so close that their lips brushed when she spoke.

"You're so good for my ego. I accept your offer. But, if I don't leave now, ... I'm not leaving," she confessed with a smirk. They both chuckled but sobered quickly, realizing that their little rendezvous was at an end.

"I don't wanna know how you got up here, but can you get down ok?" Chuck asked, stepping back to look her in the eyes.

"Not only have I trained in various forms of combat, but also gymnastics and parkour." She gave a shrug as if it were no big deal, walking out onto the balcony. Chuck just chuckled as he shook his head.

"You're like … the greatest superhero ever. I feel like … Jane Foster or… or .. Mary Jane Watson," he mused, a dreamy look in his eyes. Sarah turned around, with a salacious grin on her face. Quickly she closed the distance between them and kissed him hard, making a rather loud smacking sound when she pulled away. Chuck just stood stunned as she backed away.

"You're such a nerd," she mused, shaking her head in amusement, "but you're my nerd." With a wink and a kiss, she hopped over the railing into the night. Chuck could only stand, rooted in place, as it all washed over him. The evening had been like a dream, and if the exchange of 'I love yous' wasn't enough, she had gone out of her way to sneak into his bedroom just to see him, to kiss him. If he smiled any harder, he figured his face would cramp up. Lifting his fluffy unicorn, he drew in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her. It was incredibly intoxicating yet so comforting. He knew that the ever present fragrance that was 'Sarah' would slowly drive him mad, but he loved that she had wanted to leave a piece of herself with him. While his previous experience in relationships was limited, and very dysfunctional, nobody had ever done anything like that for him.

Closing the balcony door and pausing at the deadbolt, he left it unlocked, grinning as he made his way back to bed. Crawling under the covers, he let out a deep sigh as he settled in. Chuckling at himself, he pulled the unicorn in more tightly, relishing in the smell of sweet pea and vanilla. Smiling like a fool, he replayed the evening's events in his mind as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N2: And….. SCENE! Finally, the date is over, good, bad or indifferent. Now, the show's finale looms. I wonder how that's gonna go? Guess I'll have to wait until I post the next chapter. ;)

As always, your kind words of encouragement are greatly appreciated. I love reading your reactions and opinions on how the story is processing. Keep 'em comin'.

Joe


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Chuck and Sarah's date concluded, the show's finale looms. I think I know what's gonna happen, but I don't want to jinx it. Fingers crossed. Blah, blah,blah. TLDR. Get on with it Joe!

I present, the finale...

(of the show. Not the story. Don't panic)

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 23

Chuck stood in the dining room, just as he had nearly every day since this adventure began. And much like all those other days, he was a bundle of nerves. The difference today was that those nerves weren't related to thoughts regarding being eliminated, but rather they were about the excitement that this finale would signify the real beginning of their relationship. True, he didn't know for certain how today's finale would end. He and Sarah hadn't talked about it, formed any kind of plan as to how to answer questions about the date or anything. He just had to trust Sarah and believe that when she said she loved him, that it was the truth. Yesterday, after they professed their love for one another, she'd given him no reason to doubt that she was sincere. Sarah's unexpected visit to his balcony, just to give him a kiss, although it could have easily been so much more if he hadn't had his senses about him, was proof positive that she really did care for him.

His body was still humming from the energy and excitement that coursed through him. Chuck had only engaged in short conversations with Will and the crew that morning. He tried to remain quiet when possible for fear that he'd start rambling and wouldn't be able to stop himself. Thankfully, nobody pushed him about the date or his thoughts on the show. Unfortunately, when the cameras started rolling, he wouldn't be able to avoid it. He wished he was a good actor, like Sarah, so that he could pretend to have a cool head instead of being the complete basket he was now.

"Hey. Good luck, man," Will offered, breaking Chuck from his thoughts. It took Chuck a moment to process what Will had said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Oh! Right. Yeah. Good… good luck to you too," Chuck replied with a tentative smile.

Chuck was so stressed that he'd say the wrong thing, give away too much before Sarah gave her final verdict, that he knew was coming off as sounding short with people. Before he could spiral any further, the staff started getting into place so that filming could begin. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself, hoping to not make a mess of things.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Is everything set?" Sarah asked, shaking her hands out, looking incredibly nervous.

"Yep," Zondra replied, looking over a tablet in her hand. "All the videos are cued up. I talked to Megan and she doesn't suspect a thing. She's still a little pissed that I wouldn't let her look over the footage of the final dates. I just told her that it was beyond top secret and it gave her plausible deniability if people asked her about it." Zondra snickered at herself, feeling quite proud.

"Well, I think she'll get over it," Sarah mused, cracking a small smile.

"What's with you? You're bouncing around like you're on fire. What do you have to be nervous about? I thought the hard part was over?" Zondra asked, putting the tablet against her chest as she crossed her arms.

"I dunno. I guess I'm kinda nervous because I want this finale to go well; for you and for me. But mostly I think I'm just excited. After today, we don't have to pretend anymore. I'm ready for a real relationship and I can hardly stand the waiting," she confessed, chuckling at herself.

"You're gonna be insufferable, aren't you?" Zondra questioned, with mock disdain.

"More than likely. Yeah." After a brief pause, both women chuckled, bumping shoulders.

"Alright, Blondie. It's showtime. Put your game face on. No more googly eyes at the nerd until the end," Zondra teased with a smirk, giving her friend a playful shove. Sarah swatted at her, giving Zondra a faux evil glare. Shaking her head, she moved to her mark, where she was to stand before being called onto the "stage". Taking a cleansing breath, she listened as Alex began.

"Gentleman, welcome. It's been a tough road, but we're finally here. Today, one of you will return your backstage pass, leaving only one contestant, and perhaps Sarah's choice as her Off-Screen Romance. But before we get to that, I'd like to bring Sarah out to talk about your dates. Sarah, could you come out?" Alex turned, gesturing for Sarah. Stepping into the room, Sarah donned her brightest smile, which was made easier with a quick glance at Chuck, and joined Alex.

"Sarah, it's great to see you. So, you've had a chance to go on a date with both Will and Chuck. The audience has had an opportunity to see both of those dates, and now we get to hear your reactions. But before we go into the specifics, can you tell us, did the dates make your decision that much harder?"

"Wow. Well... I'll just say the dates definitely made me more comfortable with my decision. I don't want to jump ahead, so that's all I'll say for now." Both women chuckled, Alex placing a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Fair enough. With that, let's talk about your first date; your date with Will," Alex began, gesturing toward Will. "Now, the contestants haven't had a chance to see this footage, but I'd like to start off with this shot," she added, motioning toward the large TV in the room. It came to life, displaying an image of Sarah and Will on their date, standing in front of Tiffany's. The look on Sarah's face was priceless, as she stared at the sign on the building. Likewise, Will's eyes were wide in panic. Sarah couldn't do anything but laugh.

"Oh my. What a shot. Yeah, this was when we got out of the limo in front of Tiffany's. Needless to say, I was a little taken aback.," Sarah admitted, which warranted chuckles from everyone, given the look on her face.

"Will," Alex interjected, "what's going through your mind at that point?"

"Panic. Sheer panic," he confessed, causing the laughter to continue. "When I realized how it looked, I couldn't backpedal fast enough. It was just dumb luck that we were parked there. The restaurant was located behind that building, so it was just a big misunderstanding."

"It was a little startling at first, but we laughed about it later," Sarah added, blowing out a breath as she tried to curb her laughter.

"Speaking of the restaurant, our cameras weren't allowed inside, but Urasawa is renowned for its exclusivity and innovative dishes. So, can you tell us, was it all you'd imagined?" Alex asked, looking between Sarah and Will. The two shared a look,, and after a moment's silence, both burst into laughter. Alex and Chuck both watched in curiosity as the two seemed to share some sort of inside joke.

"Sorry. Sorry," Sarah apologized, trying to catch her breath, "It uh… how can I put this?" she pondered, searching for the right words.

"Interesting?" Will offered, trying to help her out.

"Yes! Interesting. Very… interesting," Sarah agreed.

"So, did you enjoy yourselves?" Alex inquired, looking between Sarah and Will again.

"No," they answered simultaneously, chuckling at their own responses.

"I don't think it was really either of our preferred tastes," Sarah explained. "Don't get me wrong, the preparation was beautifully executed. It was quite impressive, the artistry of it. I just couldn't get over some of the flavors and textures. It just wasn't my thing."

"Well, at least you two seemed to agree on that. How about your next stop? The Getty Center. The Michelangelo exhibit, and after hours no less. Quite the feat, Will. So were you impressed, Sarah?"

"Well, sure. I mean, Michelangelo's work is pretty impressive. It was surprising that Will was able to get us in. It was nice to be able to see the exhibit in that peaceful atmosphere. As I told Will, I'd seen the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel in person, so it was nice to be able to see some of his other works up close." Sarah gave Will a kind smile before returning her gaze to Alex.

"Aside from a little hiccup with dinner, your evening seemed to do quite well, would you agree Will?" Alex questioned, turning to face him.

"Yeah. Yeah, the evening … it turned out better than I'd hoped, to be honest," he confessed, his cheeks taking on a hint of a blush. Sarah gave him a knowing smile but immediately thought of Chuck. He was watching all of this unfold in front of the cameras, their laughing and smiles. She'd explained to him what had happened, but given Chuck's self-confidence issues, she didn't want to give him any wrong ideas. Turning her attention to him, she was surprised to see him smiling back at her. He didn't seem upset. A little nervous perhaps, but his smile reassured her that he wasn't spiraling over nothing.

Catching herself, she shifted her focus to Alex, who thankfully was moving on with the show, "That's wonderful to hear. Thank you Will. Now, on to your date with Chuck." Sarah could swear the way Alex said his name, she was struggling to remain unbiased. It was like she couldn't help but smile when she said his name. Sarah could relate.

"As with your first date, I'd like to begin with a photo," Alex continued. Gesturing toward the television, it once again came to life, showing the two of them arm in arm, outside of Emma's diner, the row of motorcycles behind them. "This is in sharp contrast to your date with Will, wouldn't you say?"

Sarah's smile broadened, nodding in affirmation, "It most definitely was." Sarah shared a look with Chuck before turning back to look at the picture.

"You go from the most exclusive, high-end restaurant in all of LA to a small diner full of bikers. Tell us about that." Sarah nodded.

"It was very different. I'm ashamed to admit that, when that picture was taken, I was a little apprehensive about the place. But, I trusted Chuck and followed his lead. Boy am I glad I did. The people there were amazing; so friendly and inviting. And the food? Oh my gosh. The absolute best burger I've ever had." Sarah turned to the camera, which was generally frowned upon, but she didn't really care. "I highly recommend you visit Emma's Diner. Tell Lou that I sent you," she added, pointing at the camera. "And those bikers, they're members of the LA chapter of B.A.C.A., offering amazing support to kids in need. They're people after my own heart." Sarah placed a hand on her chest and waved at the camera.

"Wow. A very passionate endorsement," Alex beamed. "Chuck, you seemed to have made quite the impression. It was a bold choice, taking our celebrity out for a burger on your date. Were you worried that it wouldn't meet her standards?"

"Worried? No," he admitted with a smile. "I like to think that I've gotten to know Sarah pretty well. I saw her as the type of person who liked to let her hair down. Enjoy the simpler things in life. Plus, the whole purpose of the date was to show off who I am. That place is a part of my past, present and my future. If she couldn't accept that, then it would be best to know that upfront."

"Well said. And I think we've seen how well that went, given Sarah's glowing review," Alex chided playfully. "Now, on to the rest of the date. I'm going to show another picture. Tell me what's going on here." The image on the television changed to an image of the two of them walking arm in arm, a stuffed bear in Sarah's arm and a stuffed unicorn in Chuck's. Sarah stared at the picture, soaking it all in. There was so much that this picture illustrated. The fact that she was holding his arm in both pictures was not lost on her. Nor was the fact that she didn't really do that with Will. The story behind the stuffed animals made her smile as she reminisced. All of those things were wonderful, but the most important thing she saw was the glowing smile on their faces. In that picture, they hadn't said it yet, not to each other, but the look on their faces said it all. She felt so silly that she was walking around with that look on her face while she believed she was hiding her feelings. Unable to help herself, she let out a short chuckle.

"Ah, yes," Chuck began, taking Sarah by surprise. "The Santa Monica Pier. Sarah won both of those stuffed animals. I mean, obviously. She _is _a kickass ninja warrior," he chuckled, with a twinkle in his eye. "She won the unicorn for me."

"Well, the bear was only partly me. If Chuck hadn't given me all of his saved up tickets, I'd never have been able to get Chuck Beartowski." Alex, and even Will, turned to look at Sarah, surprise and amusement on their faces.

"I'm sorry. Chuck Beartowski?" Alex asked, giving her a knowing smile. Sarah blushed a bit, not realizing she'd let that slip.

"The name seemed fitting," she confessed, shrugging with a self-deprecating smile.

"Indeed. Well, we have one more picture. Tell us about this," Alex requested, motioning again at the screen. Sarah's heart stopped for a moment. She was so certain that the next picture would be a rather candid shot of them on the beach. Not that she was ashamed, but it would make for a difficult time explaining it without revealing everything too soon.

"It seems we had an encore of the dancing we saw at the Wish Gala just a few days ago." Sarah nearly sighed in relief but caught herself in time. Looking at the picture, her eyes widened slightly. It was during a slow dance, and from the looks of it, it was when she was whispering in his ear. At the time, she hadn't really noticed, or cared, about how close they were dancing. While it wasn't the makeout session on the beach, they were dancing very, very close. Alex turned to her with amusement on her face.

"You two seem to be very … comfortable. Is there something you'd like to tell us?" It was almost like she could hear Zondra in Alex's voice. In fact, the wry smile on Alex's face was a dead ringer for her meddling friend. Certainly Zondra had put her up to this, just to make Sarah sweat.

"What can I say? It was a good song," Sarah replied, shrugging nonchalantly. Alex's grin turned mischievous as she twisted to face Chuck.

"Is that right, Chuck? Just a good song? Nothing else going on here?" Sarah watched Chuck's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly. She was a little worried that he'd crack under pressure, but if she made any move to interrupt him, it would be a sure sign that there was something else afoot.

"Well, Alex. The truth of the matter is… I was a little worn out from the day. A lot of walking and dancing, you know? I was probably leaning on her a little more than I normally would, but, it was a really …. really good song." Alex just smiled and nodded, seeming to appreciate that he wasn't going to cave in under pressure.

"It must have been one hell of a song," she mused. Shifting to face both Will and Chuck, she took on a more serious expression. "Alright gentlemen. The time has come for Sarah to make her decision. One of you will be asked to return your backstage pass and one will have an opportunity to become Sarah's off-screen romance. I say "opportunity" because Sarah isn't obligated to choose either of you. While it's our hope that she'll find one of you to be worthy, she reserves the right to refuse the final contestant if she doesn't feel that there's a connection. So, at this time, I'll relinquish the floor to Sarah so she can give you her final decisions. Sarah?" Alex gestured for Sarah to step forward as she herself exited the room.

Sarah stood facing her two final contestants, Will, whom she had developed a friendship with, and Chuck, the man she'd already confessed her love for. The choice was easy, but she didn't want to send Will home empty handed. Now it was time to set her plan in motion. Glancing at Chuck, she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. He just had that effect on her. She had to avert her gaze from Chuck or she wouldn't be able to do this and look serious.

"I have gotten to know both of you quite well and I can say that I am very fond of both of you. Will… I think that we became rather close on our date. We laughed and had a great time until the wee hours of the morning. During this competition, I've felt like there might be a connection between us, hence the reason you're standing here now." Sobering even more, her gaze became cold and her brow furrowed. She turned to look at the entryway to the room. On cue, Megan appeared, looking a bit sheepish, carrying a television remote control. Handing it to Sarah, she gave Megan a nod and then turned back to address Will.

"Will, we both know I can't choose you. I know that you have a secret. A secret that has recently come to light that I can't, in good conscience, let go unspoken." Will's eyes grew as big as saucers, a sheen of sweat forming on his brow. Megan, too, turned to look at Sarah with wide-eyed astonishment.

"A secret that would ruin any future we could possibly have together. Will, it's time for your secret to be exposed." With that, she aimed the remote at the television and pressed "Play". It was largely symbolic because the remote didn't actually control anything, unbeknownst to anyone currently on camera. As the screen came to life, it was a collage of video clips, showing snippets of Will and Megan at the Gala, talking and laughing. Beside Sarah, Megan's mouth hung open, her cheeks and ears turning red. When the video transitioned to Sarah and Will's date, it was Will's turn for his mouth to fall agape.

Clips of conversations about Megan's love of Renaissance art, and finally Sarah and Will taking a walk in the Getty Center garden.

"_Look, at all of this. The dinner, the museum, the company, it's all been wonderful. But I can tell, it's not me that you wish were on this date with you. Is it?" _

"_I…" _

Will began, but he didn't look certain on how to proceed.

"_I can tell that you didn't plan this. Neither of you did. Sometimes it just happens. As they say, the heart wants what the heart wants. You don't always get a choice in the matter. You're a good man, Will. And Megan is a great woman. I've seen the two of you together, and while I know it was innocent, I could clearly see something between you two. Can you stand here and tell me I'm wrong?" _

Will looked like he might protest but gave up the fight and shook his head in resignation.

"_Will, I'm not angry. I know you tried to honor your obligation to the show and take me on this wonderful date. I commend you for it, but your heart isn't in it. This show is about finding romance, isn't it? Sure, the focus is mostly on me, but the way I see it, you've found your someone in the process."_

Thankfully, the clip ended there, before the conversation shifted to talk about Chuck. Sarah stole a glance at Chuck and saw that he had his signature toothy grin. This time, it wasn't at her, but directed at the two people he'd developed friendships with. He was just as happy to see them together, as if that should be a surprise.

Sarah approached Will, who was still frozen in shock. She lifted the backstage pass over his head, turned and walked away. Instead of taking the pass to the nearby table, as had been customary, she instead stepped up to Megan, placing the backstage pass around her neck. Megan lifted it, staring in bewilderment, her eyes turning glassy.

"Megan, this show is about finding romance. That doesn't mean it has to be just for me. I present to you, _your _Off-Screen Romance." Sarah gestured toward Will with a flourish, placing a hand on Megan's back, giving her a little shove.

Stumbling slightly, Megan regained her footing and began walking toward Will, who in turn began to close the distance. When they were just barely a foot apart, she looked down at the backstage pass that she was still holding in her hands, before turning her gaze to meet Will's. They hesitated for a moment, both seeming unsure about how to proceed. But like a switch was flipped, the two dove into one another, kissing each other while in a tight embrace.

It was Chuck that started the applause, followed by Sarah and then the rest of the crew members from around the set. Some "awwws" and whistles rounded out the celebration as the two enjoyed their first kiss. When they pulled away, they both chuckled nervously, Megan wiping her tears away. She turned to find Sarah and rushed to her. Wrapping her friend in a crushing hug, Sarah returned the gesture, laughing at Megan's excitement.

"Thank you. Thank you, Sarah. I don't know what to say," she sobbed, still hugging her friend.

"Hey, shhhh. You don't need to say anything. I just want you two to be happy. OK?" Sarah pulled away, holding on to Megan's shoulder as she peered into her eyes for confirmation. Megan gave her a broad, teary smile and nodded her head. "Great. Now, you two crazy kids get outta here." Giving Megan a playful shove, the two laughed. Before departing the stage, Sarah shared a hug with Will, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Wrapping her arm around Will's waist, Megan led them out of the room, leaving just Sarah and Chuck.

"Wow. What an exciting turn of events. That has to be a first for Off-Screen Romance. Sarah, you're a true friend. How amazing," Alex praised as she stepped back on camera. "Alright Sarah, you're down to one final contestant. There is one remaining question that I, and the whole world," she joked, gesturing toward the camera, "have for you… Sarah. Is Chuck _your_ Off-Screen Romance?" Alex looked expectantly at Sarah, then glanced between her and Chuck. Sarah looked at Alex and then back at Chuck, taking a deep breath before stepping forward to address Chuck.

"Chuck, from day one, you've set yourself apart from the rest. You've shown me, and the rest of the world, what a truly amazing man you are. You've selflessly given aid to those in need, even at your own expense. Providing hope and inspiration to sick children, when they needed it the most. Everywhere you go, you affect the people around you. They feel better for having met you, even if it's just a smile or a kind word. People see the goodness in you, but more importantly, you teach them to see the goodness in themselves." Throughout her monologue, Sarah had slowly been making her way to Chuck, pausing when she was close enough to look up into his eyes.

"Knowing you has made my life so much better. You've shown me what it feels like to truly love and be loved. Yes, I love you Chuck Bartowski, and I want the world to know it. Will you…. be my Off-Screen Romance?" Looking up at him through her lashes, tears in her eyes, she pleaded to the man that she'd shared her heart with, to take that step with her. To share with the world the love that they had for each other. Without a word, only a loving smile, Chuck gently cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss that curled her toes. It was not the first kiss they'd shared, but for some reason it felt so new. Perhaps it was the moment, or the realization, that they were no longer hiding it from anyone. They were finally free to love one another in the light of day and relish in it.

The applause and whistles were but a faint echo, drowned out by the sound of her beating heart, the blood rushing in her ears. Instead of pulling away to hear his response, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. He responded in kind, wrapping her up even tighter and lifting her off the ground. She couldn't help but giggle against his lips, trying desperately to hold on to their kiss. Eventually it became too much and the two separated, Chuck lowering her back to her feet.

Clearing her throat, she looked up at him shyly and asked, "Was that a yes?" Chuck breathed out a single note chuckle, nodding his head emphatically.

"Sarah, I love you and I'll be your romance, off-screen or anywhere else for that matter. Just as long as I'm with you." Sarah gave him a brilliant smile, causing her already glassy eyes to sparkle.

"Good answer," she whispered, standing on her tiptoes to give him another kiss. Hearing the clearing of a throat, she lowered herself and turned to stand beside Chuck.

"I think I speak for everyone on the show, and most of you at home, when I say, it's about time. We couldn't be happier for you both. We look forward to seeing you two in the headlines." Turning to face the camera, Alex continued," From all of us here, we wish you well and we'll see all of you on the next season of Off-Screen Romance!" With that, "cut" was called and everyone rejoiced. Alex ran up to Sarah and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you. Watching you two day after day was killing me. I'm so glad you found each other. It couldn't have happened to two nicer people," Alex gushed, releasing Sarah to envelop Chuck in a hug as well. When she pulled away, Chuck looked a little surprised and slightly uncomfortable as his gaze jumped between Sarah and Alex. Sarah could easily read his thoughts, the way he wore his emotions on his sleeve. Chuckling to herself, she shoulder bumped Chuck, giving him a wink. That seemed to do the trick, the look of near panic subsiding and the tension in his shoulders relaxing.

"Well done, you two. Well done!" Sarah and Chuck were surprised to see Roan, walking onto the set and approaching them. "It couldn't have been better if I'd written it myself," he mused, snaking in between the young couple, placing an arm around each of their shoulders.

"I knew it all along. I had a feeling about you son. Right from the beginning," Roan continued, walking them out of the room and into the main living area where the crew were busy packing equipment. "Before we can wrap this thing up, we'll just need to film a few more segments here at the house. Just little fluff pieces. Shouldn't take long. But first, we need to sit down with Zondra and discuss things going forward."

"Going forward? What d'you mean?" Sarah asked, turning to look at him as they walked.

"I think it's best that we wait until we have Zondra with us. Let's head back to the guest house and have that chat."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So what's this all about?" Sarah asked, looking very on edge.

"Whoa. Put the claws away," Zondra teased, holding her hands up in surrender. "What did you say to her?" she questioned, turning to look at Roan. He held one hand up, the other holding a martini, his expression of pure innocence.

"Something about discussing things going forward," Chuck interjected, a look of concern on his face. Zondra let out a "tsk" and rolled her eyes.

"So dramatic. Look, you two. It's not that big of a deal. The issue is, you guys can't be seen in public together." Sarah and Chuck looked at one another in confusion, then back at Zondra. "I know. I know. But here's the thing," Zondra continued, sitting down in a chair across from them. "The show is currently airing, but obviously, they're only a couple of episodes in. I didn't want to say anything and potentially alter how you guys acted on camera. There's enough stress without hearing about all of the reviews."

"What… what about the reviews?" Sarah inquired, looking quite curious. Zondra smirked, twisting her lips to the side.

"Sydney? Do you have the numbers?" Zondra asked over her shoulder. Promptly, Sydney came over with a small stack of papers, handing it to Zondra and waving at Chuck and Sarah with a smile before departing. Flipping to the second page, Zondra skimmed it until she found what she was looking for.

"The show opener did well. Coming off the success of last season, we started out at a 1.8 rating. After the second episode, the obstacle course, we jumped to a 3.1." Zondra's grin grew even wider. "Nearly eight million people watched that episode. The social media chatter is through the roof! Even at this stage in the contest, people are rooting for Chuck. They've even given you a couple name… Charah."

"What?" Sarah and Chuck exclaimed simultaneously.

"Apparently, everyone else sees there's chemistry between you two. Hashtag Charah is trending on Twitter! Without even being together, you two are starting to set the world on fire. That's why you can't be seen in public together. One, it would ruin the finale, and two, you'll likely be mobbed." Zondra chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"So what? I can't see Sarah? We have to stay in seclusion? For how long?!" Chuck's frustration was growing by leaps and bounds. Moments ago he was elated that he'd finally be able to be with Sarah and now they were telling him he couldn't.

"Now, Charles," Roan interrupted. "Nobody is saying you two can't be together, in … whatever sense of the term you deem appropriate. We're just saying you can't do it in public. You'll have to use some discretion. Don't go to each other's homes. In fact, it would be good if you both stayed away from your homes altogether. Juuuust until the finale has aired. Then the whole world will know that … 'Charah' has come to fruition."

"But that'll be weeks," Sarah added. "Are we supposed to just hide somewhere until all of this blows … over?" she trailed off, a faraway look overtaking her. Slowly, a grin started to form. Turning her head to glance at Chuck, she gave him a huge grin.

"I think I have an idea. We can -"

"Whoa. Whoa. Don't say it!" Zondra broke in, waving her hands. "Don't tell anyone. Not that I don't trust present company, but the walls have ears, so the less we know, the better. Sarah, I trust your judgement. You do what you think is right. Just keep your phone close so I can get a hold of you. We'll keep you updated." Looking at her phone, Zondra raised her eyebrows. "You two better get your stuff packed up and hit the road. The sooner you vanish, the better."

They all stood, Zondra and Sarah sharing a hug. Chuck and Roan shook hands, and when he offered likewise to Zondra, she just shook her head at him and pulled him in for a big hug.

"Thank you, Chuck," she whispered. "Take care of my friend. OK?" Chuck pulled back, looking the woman in the eye.

"Like my life depended on it," he replied, giving her a warm smile. Playfully, Zondra gave him a shove, shaking her head in amusement. As Chuck and Sarah made their way to the door, someone called out to them.

"Wait! Don't go yet." Sydney rushed to the door, waving her arms at them. "In case I don't get to see you again, Chuck, I wanted to thank you. For being so kind and understanding, not to mention what you did for my friend Alex. She really loves her new job. I can't thank you enough."

"Oh. It was nothing, really. She's doing us the favor," Chuck waved off the compliment, looking a bit embarrassed.

"You too Sarah. You've been so amazing to work with. I hope I get the chance again," Sydney added, turning to extend a hand. Sarah smiled and, ignoring the outstretched hand, pulled the younger woman into a hug.

"When all of this is over, we'll all hang out. You, me, Zondra, Megan and Carina. Maybe we'll bring your friend Alex along." When Sarah pulled away, she could see the look of shock on Sydney's face. Sarah took her hands and gave them a squeeze. "Friends hang out, right?" Sydney fought back tears, biting her lower lip as she nodded vehemently.

Opening the door, they said their goodbyes and headed toward the main house to collect Chuck's things. Once in his room, Sarah sat on his bed, playing with the stuffed unicorn while Chuck packed his bags.

"So, you said you had a plan? Do I get to hear it, or is it a surprise for me too?" he smirked as he stuffed clothes into this bag.

"It's a surprise. I think you'll like it though." Sarah gave a devilish grin as she took a sniff of the unicorn. Chuck froze in place, watching the scene before him. Swallowing thickly, he stood up straight, slinging the large duffle over his shoulder.

"Alright. Let's get these little segments Roan talked about out of the way. And, before we go, there's one place we have to stop first." Sarah nodded her acceptance, helping him carry his suit bag. As they headed down the stairs, Chuck looked over his shoulder, a smirk on his face. "I hope you have good ear protection."

* * *

A/N2: The suspense is killing me! What's gonna happen next? Will Veronica get her heart transplant so she can pursue her dream of water polo stardom? Will Bubbles, her horse, be able to hold his breath long enough to see his owner victorious? Tune in next time for…. Wait… OK! Who changed the teleprompter?!

In all seriousness, I really want to thank every last one of you that has made the effort to not only read this story, but to continually show your support through reviews or PMs with every new chapter. It is really humbling and inspiring. It really means the world to me that I can share this with you all and that you've enjoyed reading it nearly as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I love to hear from you.

If you haven't joined yet, I encourage you to join the Chuck Fanfiction group on Facebook. It is an amazing group of people. There's lots of great discussion, polls, sharing of story ideas, more polls, writing challenges, yet some more polls. It's a really wonderful community that could benefit from all of you joining its ranks.

Until next time.

Joe


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Finale done? Check. Chuck and Sarah are together? Double Check. Appropriate ear protection? Well, let's rejoin our friends and see, shall well?

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chapter 24

Chuck knocked on the door, tucking his hands back in his pockets as he stood waiting. He could hear the sound of movement inside and, a moment later, the sound of the door being unlocked. When it swung open, there stood Ellie, looking very comfortable in an old pair of scrubs that she wore around the house.

"Chuck!" she exclaimed, her eyes going wide with genuine astonishment. "What… what are you doing here? I thought… I thought you were on set at the show. What…" she trailed off, her expression turning to one of concern. "Oh Chuck…"

"Yeah. They sent me home, El." Chuck gave her a half-smile and a shrug. Ellie looked heartbroken for her brother, having had such high hopes, especially after what she'd seen on television so far.

Pursing her lips in a tight, sympathetic smile, "Oh no. I'm so … so sorry. Come in and I'll fix you something." Chuck nodded and started to enter the apartment.

"Oh. Before I forget, I did get a lovely parting gift." Ellie turned back to look at him in confusion. It was then that a beautiful blonde stepped up beside Chuck, taking his arm. Ellie's mouth fell open, with a look of unparalleled shock. Covering her mouth with both hands, she began to cry. Rushing forward, she ignored Chuck completely and wrapped Sarah in a bone crushing hug.

Squealing in delight, Ellie couldn't contain herself. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Are you serious?" Ellie pulled away, searching Sarah's eyes. With Sarah's teary eyes and brilliant smile, Ellie knew without a doubt it was true. Before Sarah even had a chance to answer, Ellie had her wrapped in a hug again. "I'm so happy for you." Without warning, Ellie pulled away and punched Chuck in the shoulder.

"You big jerk! That was a rotten thing to do. I actually felt sorry for you, you ass. Now come here and give me a hug." Rubbing his shoulder, Chuck finally acquiesced and submitted to his sister's hug, wrapping her in a hug as well.

"Hey, El. Can we take this inside? We kinda need to keep this on the DL." Ellie pulled away, looking between the two of them in confusion. Then it clearly dawned on her as they could see the lightbulb go off. Thankfully, she didn't see anyone as she quickly looked around the courtyard. Ellie pulled them into her apartment and closed the door.

"So the show's over? And you two are…" Ellie trailed off, looking hesitantly between the two, uncertain how to phrase the question.

"Ellie," Sarah began, trying to make eye contact with the older woman. "I chose him. Well, I'd say we chose each other, actually. I mean, it hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet, but regardless, we're together." Ellie snapped her head to look at Chuck for confirmation. When she saw how happy he looked, she broke down again.

"Oh, thank God. After we talked at the hospital, I was so hopeful that you'd have a chance to really get to know him. I was afraid you might overlook him because he's a little shy and awkward, not to mention extremely nerdy. I mean, he's no Bryce Larkin, but I thi-"

Chuck let out a hiss as he cringed at the mention of that name, "El-"

"Ellie," Sarah broke in, holding up a hand to stop Chuck, her expression turning serious. "Bryce Larkin is a lot of things, but even on his best day, he'll never hold a candle to Chuck Bartowski." Ellie held her hands up in surrender, looking properly chastised, yet slightly amused at Sarah's conviction.

"Well, I agree, but I'm biased. I'm glad you figured it out. Speaking of which, when did you figure it out? Tell me! I wanna hear all the details." Ellie demanded, gesturing for the two of them to sit on the couch as she took the overstuffed chair, tucking her feet under her.

"Come on, El. I'm not sure if Sarah wants to talk ab-"

"It first started on the initial meet and greet," Sarah began, completely ignoring Chuck's protest. She was practically on the edge of her own seat, eager to share the details. "I liked him immediately. He was just so… different. I'd never met anyone like him. Certainly none of the other contestants. He was so down to Earth and … awkward. It was kinda cute the way you stumbled all over yourself," Sarah mused as she turned to look at Chuck. Rolling his eyes, he shook his head as a blush started to color his cheeks.

Ellie pointed at Sarah, like she'd caught her with her hand in the cookie jar, "I knew I saw… something. When I watched the first episode, the introductions to all the other guys, I could see that your time with Chuck was different. You seemed… I dunno, more relaxed and maybe a little less guarded." Sarah gave Ellie a shy smile, shrugging. "OK, tell me more. I'm dying to hear."

"We've already spoiled the ending, so I'm going to let you watch the rest of it as it unfolds on TV. But, since it likely won't make it on air… on our date, he took me to the beach," Sarah continued, a grin growing on her face.

"No! Did he take you to … 'the spot'?" Ellie asked, literally on the edge of her seat.

Nodding emphatically, Sarah replied, "He did. It was very romantic and then…." Sarah paused for effect, "he proceeded to tell me that he thought the other guy was the best choice and that he would step aside so I wouldn't have to choose between them."

Ellie, turned on her younger brother, staring at him in disbelief. "You did what?! You idiot! You're too damn noble for your own good. What have I told you? When it comes to people you care about, you can never go too far," Ellie berated Chuck, pointing a finger at him as she lectured him.

"Ellie. It's OK. I knew what he was doing," Sarah cut in, chuckling at Ellie's reaction. "He's always putting others ahead of himself. What he didn't know, was that I'd already chosen him. I'd been trying to find the best way to say it, but I kept missing my chances. So, I did what I had to do." Ellie gasped, putting her hands to her mouth. "I hit him." Ellie burst into uproarious laughter, actually falling out of the chair and onto the floor.

"Ok. It wasn't that funny," Chuck chided, trying to mask his grin.

"I can't believe you actually hit him," Ellie managed to get out as she tried to catch her breath, pulling herself back into her chair.

"And it hurt too. She hits hard," Chuck grumbled, rubbing his arm, the memory of that night still fresh in his mind.

"Oh, stop. It wasn't that hard. But you deserved it," Sarah added, giving him a pointed look.

"And she yelled at me," Chuck continued, his grin growing. Ellie was looking between the two, like a match at Wimbledon.

"OK. That I did. I… I called him a 'stupid, wonderful nerd'." Chuck nodded, looking vindicated.

"Well, he is, but then what?" Ellie asked, the anticipation evident in her voice.

"And then… I kissed him." The resulting squeal could shatter glass. Ellie was practically vibrating, her fists clenched against her mouth, failing to mask her excitement.

"See what I mean about the ear protection?" Chuck interjected. Sarah gave an amused huff and swatted him lightly on the arm.

"Awww. That's so romantic. But… I have to ask. What now? I mean, it's great that you're dating, but where do you go from here?" Ellie asked, looking between them. Sarah and Chuck looked at one another and shrugged. Neither had really discussed it. Truth be told, there hadn't been a lot of time together for them to talk about it.

"I wanna be straight with you two. You and Chuck are from very different worlds. Sarah, while you're off on set at some exotic locale, with some hunky co-star, where is he gonna be? Sitting at home wondering?" Ellie questioned, looking between them.

"El-" Chuck protested, but was cut off by this sister, who was now in full momma bear mode.

Turning to face him, Ellie continued, "No Chuck, this is serious. I know you. I know that you'll bend over backwards for anyone, let alone Sarah. I'm just afraid that you're going to try to become someone you're not, just because you think that's what she wants you to do or what you feel you have to do in order to keep her. Swanky parties, red-carpet events, jet-setting around the world, can you survive in that world and still be… you? And Sarah," Ellie pivoted, setting her focus on the younger woman, "I admit, I don't know you that well, but when you discover that he's always going to be this shy, awkward, nerdy guy, can you accept that? Will your friends accept him for who he is? What will you say if your friends start talking down about how unrefined he is?" Ellie's tone was matter of fact but not accusatory, though, her last questions were asked with a raised eyebrow. Chuck began to jump in to try to defend Sarah, but she placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Ellie. I know you want what's best for Chuck. You're far more than a sister to him and I respect how important you are to one another. So let me offer you the same courtesy of being straight with you. I know who Chuck is and have no interest in changing that one bit. Without giving away too much, I've seen Chuck in action at your 'swanky, red-carpet' type affairs and it was the best time I'd ever had. So rest assured, he'll do just fine the way he is. As for my friends, I don't have many, but I've told them the same thing I told Chuck, and I'm telling you now. I love him. I love him, not for who I think he could become, but for who I know him to be right now. And if they can't see how incredibly happy he makes me, and appreciate that, then I don't need them as friends." Sarah sat up straight, trying to keep her emotions at bay as she awaited a heated argument with the woman that practically raised Chuck.

Instead of the defensive momma bear she expected, Sarah saw tears pooling in the older woman's eyes as she bit her bottom lip. Without a word, Ellie stood and strode to the couch, taking a seat between Sarah and the end of the couch. Immediately, Sarah was wrapped in a hug, the third one in less than thirty minutes. It felt like some kind of personal record. Taken aback, Sarah hesitantly wrapped her arms around Ellie. Not surprisingly, she could feel some familial similarity to the sensation of being hugged by a Bartowski. From her experience so far, they did it better than anyone she'd known.

"Thank you," Ellie whispered, before pulling away to look at Sarah. Fighting tears of her own, Sarah nodded, giving Ellie a tight smile. Ellie turned her gaze to Chuck, who was sitting quietly and smiling warmly at the two most important women in his life. "And what about you?"

"Me? What about me?" Chuck asked, sounding confused. The flat look she sent his way seemed to spur him into understanding, his eyes going wide.

"Oh, you mean… yeah. She's alright," he shrugged, trying to sound indifferent as he twisted his lips to the side. The fury that was boiling within his sister's eyes was enough to get Chuck to come clean.

"OK! OK! Geez. Of course I love her. How can I not? She's… she's it, El." Chuck shrugged as if there was nothing else that needed to be said. The look that Chuck and Sarah exchanged spoke volumes. Even without the words, Ellie could see it spelled out plain as day in the loving gaze shared between them.

Sighing in contentment, Ellie pushed herself off the couch, "I think this calls for some celebration." Walking into the kitchen, she called over her shoulder, "I don't have any champagne, but maybe something sweet. How about some Moscato?"

"You're a woman after my own heart. Moscato sounds perfect. I'm sorry Chuck. You may have to share my affections with your sister," she mused, leaning over and placing a kiss on Chuck lips with a hum of satisfaction.

Chuckling, Ellie appeared with a chilled bottle and three glasses. "How about we just share our mutual affections for wine and I'll leave the rest to my brother?" After filling the glasses, she set the bottle on the coffee table and raised a glass, Chuck and Sarah doing likewise.

"To friendship, family and love." All three gave cheers as they clinked glasses and took sips of their wine. Sitting down in her original seat, Ellie got comfortable.

"So, since they've only aired two episodes so far, I take it you're going to have to lay low for a while until the show's finale. What are you going to do? Split up and go back to work like nothing happened? Or…" Ellie trailed off, looking between the two expectantly.

"Or," Chuck jumped in. "Definitely 'Or'". Sarah gave him an amused grin as he continued. "I… I couldn't bear to go that long without her. Not after just finally getting together. Well, not 'together' together, but you know…. together as in-"

"I get it," Ellie interrupted, holding up her hand. "So, what? Hide out somewhere? That might be a lot to ask of a new relationship, spending that much time together. Plus, can you afford to take off work for that long?"

"I'm not worried about being together. In fact, I'm rather looking forward to it," Sarah grinned, blushing a little. Clearing her throat, she continued, "But Chuck, I realize that it may not be as easy for you to take that kind of time off. If it helps, I can easily cover any expenses if you're worried about that." Ellie snorted, nearly spitting her sip of wine back in her glass, but recovering in time to finish swallowing. Sarah gave Ellie a confused look as she turned to see Chuck glaring at his sister. Thinking that Chuck might be embarrassed that Ellie had given away something that he wasn't comfortable with, she reiterated her point. "Look, Chuck, if it's about the money, I have more than enough for both of us to live very comfortably. I don't care how much you make, as long as you're happy doing what you're doing."

"Hear that Chuck? She doesn't care about the money." The grin on Ellie's face and the sheepish look on Chuck's face didn't clarify what the issue might be.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sarah asked, looking between the siblings. "I didn't mean to offend you…"

"No, sweetie," Ellie began. "In fact, it was very reassuring to hear. Would you like to tell her, or should I?" Chuck rolled his eyes and sat up straight on the couch, blowing out a long breath. He turned to look at a very confused Sarah.

"Well, it's never been a secret that I didn't go into business to make tons of money. I was doing something that I loved, and I got to work with my best friend, Morgan. As luck would have it, my first project, a computer game, was very successful. It allowed the business to stay afloat. However, out of that, companies became interested in the gaming engine that I had developed for that first game. Eventually, I was given an offer I couldn't refuse, so I sold the rights to the gaming engine, while still retaining the right to use it myself, provided I released all of my games that utilized the engine in partnership with their company, where they received a small percentage of the game's sales." Chuck gave a shrug, as if it were no big deal.

"Well, that's great, right? You created something that they must have valued quite a bit if they wanted exclusivity rights to it. I hope you were compensated well for it. You deserve it," Sarah beamed, shoulder bumping him.

"I'd say," Ellie interjected, chuckling to herself. Rolling his eyes, Chuck shook his head at his sister's comments.

"I was well compensated, but it doesn't matter. It allowed me to donate to some very good causes and make some good investments." Sarah gave him a curious look.

"Exactly... how much are we talking?" she asked, squinting at Chuck, studying his reaction. "You don't have to tell me. It could have been five dollars and I wouldn't care, so long as you got what you deserved. I'm just curious." Blowing out another breath, he swallowed thickly.

"One-hundred ... twenty-seven..."

"One-hundred twenty-seven thousand?" Sarah asked, looking surprised. "That's great. I mean, I have no idea what that kind of thing would be worth, obviously, but if you were satisfied-"

"Not thousand, Dear," Ellie interrupted. She gestured with her thumb toward the ceiling with a knowing smile. Sarah's eyes widened with surprise, her gaze darting toward Chuck as her mouth fell open.

"One-hundred twenty-seven … million?" She breathed out. "Holy Shit! Who… who did you sell it to?"

"Activision Blizzard. I don't know if they bought it to bury the competition or if they plan on incorporating it into their games. Either way, I got a fair amount of stock in the company as part of the deal and they're retaining me as a consultant for future projects when or if they use my gaming engine. Plus, I get to do my own thing, so it's a win-win all around. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I don't really like to talk about myself much to begin with, but talking about finances just feels like boasting, and that's definitely not me. I hear stories about how people treat you differently when they know you have money, so I wanted to avoid that. Not… not that I thought you would be that way, but as part of the show and whatnot. I wanted it to be about... just me. Not me and a bunch of money." Sarah placed a hand on his jawline, rubbing her thumb on his cheek.

"Chuck, it doesn't matter to me. I'm glad that you got what you deserved, though I suspect you deserve far more. Thank you for trusting me with this. It means a lot." Leaning in, she gave him a kiss.

"Alright, so money clearly isn't an issue for you two," Ellie chuckled, "so what are you going to do?" Chuck and Sarah looked at one another, twisting their lips in contemplation. "You two are a lot of help. Well, clearly you can't go to some touristy place because people will see you two together. It'll have to be some place out of the way, where there aren't a lot of people…" Ellie sat tapping her chin as she stared at the ceiling. Chuck and Sarah were likewise engrossed in thought, the room growing silent.

"I got it! I know the perfect place!" Sarah and Chuck were both gripping the couch, nearly jumping out of their skin at Ellie's outburst. Paying their wide-eye stares no heed, she kept going. "Devon's parents have a little cabin up near Mount Shasta. I've never been there, but he said it was out in the middle of nowhere. Woody and Honey aren't exactly the 'roughing it' types, so it shouldn't be too primitive. They're in Europe right now, so I bet they'd let you use it for a few weeks."

Sarah turned to Chuck and mouthed "Woody and Honey?" with wide eyes.

"If you met them, you'd understand," Chuck answered with a chuckle.

"I can call Devon and have him square it away with his parents. If you're interested that is…" Ellie trailed off, looking between the two.

"Hmmm. Let's see… A cabin in the woods, not a soul around, only the beautiful and talented Sarah Walker there to keep me company. Whatever would I do?" Chuck mused, pretending to contemplate the scenario.

"Don't worry, Buster. I have some plans for you," she chimed in, giving him a shoulder bump and a wry smile. Chuck couldn't help but blush, ducking his head at the comment. "I think it sounds like a great idea, Ellie. I haven't spent time in the woods since I was on location in a Siberian forest. It was well below freezing with two feet of snow. I suspect this will be far more enjoyable."

"I should say so, especially this time of year. I'll call Devon and -" Ellie was interrupted by the jingling of keys at the front door. "Oh! That must be him now." Not but a moment later the door swung open.

"Hey Babe," the tall, blond man in blue scrubs uttered as he pushed the door closed with his shoulder. Sorting through the mail, he'd yet to look up to notice the company present. Ellie cleared her throat, trying to get his attention.

"Devon, honey. Look who's here." Devon's gaze lingered on the piece of mail he was reading before lifting his head to look at his girlfriend and then survey the room.

'Chuckster! You're back! WHOA! DUDE!" the man exclaimed, walking across the living room with a look of shock spread across his face. "Dude! That's Sarah Walker!" he added sotto voce, pointing to the woman sitting next to Chuck.

"Yes, Devon. I'm well aware," Chuck replied, looking mortified.

"Bro! Muy caliente, am I right? Awesome!" Devon raised a hand for a high five.

"Devon!" Ellie barked, getting her boyfriend's attention. With her eyes wide and lips pursed, he quickly saw the error of his ways, lowering his hand and standing up straight. With an amused smile, Sarah stood up and extended her hand toward Devon.

"Thank you, Devon. You're rather 'muy caliente' yourself," Sarah added, smirking at him with an exaggerated wink. Devon took the offered hand, shaking it firmly as he chuckled.

"That's awesome. Good one," he admitted, pointing at Sarah. "It's good to meet you. So you're…" Devon began to ask, glancing between Chuck and the woman before him.

"I'm Chuck's girlfriend," she confessed. Biting her bottom lip at first, a broad smile quickly spread across her face, followed by a slight chuckle. "Sorry it's just…. It's the first time I've gotten to say that," she said, turning to look down at Chuck. "I like the sound of it."

"I'm sure the ole Chuckster here is pretty pumped about it too. Eh, bro?" Devon asked, swatting the younger man on the arm with the mail he was still holding. "Congrats you guys. I had faith in you Chuck. It's so awesome. So I take it that this means the show's over? Didn't we just watch the second episode Babe?" Devon asked, looking over his shoulder at Ellie.

"Yes, but they film all of that in advance," Ellie replied. "So now, they need to lay low for a while until the final episode airs. Otherwise, the media could get wind of it and spoil the show." Devon nodded his understanding, humming in agreement.

"You guys should take a romantic vacation. Someplace secluded, away from the prying eyes of the paparazzi. Don't you think, El?" he inquired, turning to face his girlfriend.

"What a great idea! Why didn't we think of that?" Ellie remarked, her tone dripping with sugar and a hint of sarcasm. Devon's grin turned flat as it sunk in.

"You already talked about this, didn't you? Let me guess. You already have a place picked out?" Ellie stood from her chair, patting him on the chest and giving him a kiss.

"It's OK Sweetie. You're still brilliant and I need my brilliant boyfriend to call his parents." Devon raised an eyebrow, confused by the request. Suddenly, like an epiphany, his eyes went wide.

'The cabin! Awesome! That'd be perfect. What time is it?" Devon checked his watch and nodded. "It's still early enough. I'll call 'em right now." Pulling out his phone, he placed the call and stepped out of the living room.

Having watched all of this unfold, Sarah leaned over to Chuck and whispered, "I see why you call him Captain Awesome."

'Right?" Chuck asked, looking vindicated. Sarah giggled, leaning in further and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

A few minutes later, Devon returned, brandishing his big, toothy grin. "You guys are all set. Mom and Dad said the place is all yours, Chuck, for as long as you need it. Oh, I didn't tell them about… you know who. I just said you and your girlfriend, so everything's cool. I'll go get you the code to unlock the front door," he called back over his shoulder as he was walking toward his bedroom. A few seconds later he was on his way back, holding a slip of paper in one hand and typing on his phone in the other.

"There ya go, Bro. I texted you the address and the code for the door. The place is all yours. The cabin should have everything you need. You'll just want to pack whatever food and clothes you want. Well, food anyway," he corrected, giving the two a suggestive wink. "I'd recommend you wait until tomorrow, though. It's at least a nine hour drive from here."

"As much as I hate to say it, we should probably go to our respective homes tonight so we can pack and get some sleep," Chuck reluctantly suggested, looking a little disappointed. Sarah nodded, looking just as disappointed, but it seemed like the logical choice.

"Hey, Chuckster. Why don't you take my Range Rover? In case you feel like exploring any of the back roads up there. Plus, it has a lot more room for your stuff. I'll just drive your car to work." Tossing his keys to Chuck, the younger man managed to catch them, only bobbling them slightly.

"Really? Thanks Aweso-Devon," he corrected himself, wincing at his sister's glare. "You'd really drive my Hyundai to work? Don't you have an image to uphold or something?" Chuck teased, chuckling to himself.

"Nah. I don't need to impress anyone. I already got my PYT right here,' he mused, leaning down to give Ellie a kiss. She happily accepted the kiss, but gave him a 'tsk' and a playful swat on the arm.

"On that note…" Chuck trailed off, pushing himself off the couch. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate all the help. We'll keep in touch, let you know we're OK and all that." Chuck exchanged hugs with Ellie and Devon, with Sarah following suit.

"Thanks Devon. It was really nice to meet you," Sarah commented, pulling out of the hug. "And it was great seeing you again Ellie." Sarah gave the older woman a strong hug, relishing in the comfort she felt from Chuck's family. "Once this is all over, I really want to get together. You, me and some of my friends, we should go out and hit the town. It'll be fun."

"Seriously?! You want me to go out with you and your celebrity friends?" Ellie asked with a look of utter shock on her face.

"Well, they aren't all celebrities, but yeah. Of course I do! You're… you're like family," Sarah stated very sincerely, nearly bringing a tear to the eyes of both women. After another quick hug, Chuck led Sarah out of the apartment and around to where Devon's car was parked. Opening the passenger door for her, he quickly made his way around the SUV and into the driver's seat.

"So…" he huffed, fastening his seat belt and settling into the seat. "I can't really drop you off at your house, can I?"

"No. I suppose not." She thought for a moment, then turned to face Chuck, placing a hand on his arm. "How about I call Casey and he can meet us somewhere. You can drop me off with him and then he can take me home. In the morning, I'll have him take me to meet you at a park or something and I can load my stuff in the back and off we go."

"Yeah. Yeah. That'll work. Oooo. Um… since he's your bodyguard and all, is he going to have to … come with us or something?" Chuck asked, wincing in fear of the answer.

"Casey is not staying in the cabin with us, I can tell you that for damn sure!" Sarah exclaimed adamantly. Thinking about it for a moment, she sighed in resignation. "Though, I suppose, if he insists, he can check out the place before we get there. Make sure everything's safe, maybe find a place to stay nearby if he feels like he needs to. I'm sure there's at least a town not far from the cabin where he could grab a hotel or something." Chuck nodded as she spoke, seeing the merits of her line of thinking.

"I suppose it would be best to err on the side of caution. I certainly don't want to put you in any kind of danger. So… it's a plan then? We're really doing this? You. Me. Alone in a remote cabin…" Chuck trailed off, swallowing the lump in his throat, unable to finish his thought.

"Yes. We're most… definitely… doing this," Sarah breathed out as she leaned in to kiss him. As the kiss escalated, Chuck turned his body in an effort to wrap his left arm around her, but only succeeded in honking the horn in the process. The loud noise shocked them both out of the kiss, causing them to separate to their respective seats.

"Maybe you should-"

"Yeah, I should just…" Chuck replied, starting the car. The two were still panting, trying to catch their breath, when Chuck pulled the car out of the parking lot and into LA traffic.

* * *

A/N2: ROAD TRIP! I'll buy the snacks, you pay for gas.

As always, you have all been so incredibly supportive of this story. Thank you all so much. To all of those that I've heard from, and those silently waiting in the wings, I hope that this little story has at least brought some sense of escape, maybe even a smile. I know that in the current state of affairs, smiles can be in short supply. If I can give that to you, I feel privileged to do so.

Be safe, wear those masks and keep supporting the amazing authors who are keeping Chuck and its characters alive.

Joe


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: ROAD TRIP! Chuck and Sarah's road trip gets under way. As with most road trips, there may be some unscheduled stops along the way. Let's catch up with them and see. No backseat driving though!

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 25

Chuck drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he waited impatiently. He and Sarah had agreed to meet at 7:30AM in the parking lot of Echo Park proper, a park in the center of the neighborhood featuring Echo Park Lake. There were a few walkers and joggers, but nobody was close enough to pay him any attention. He'd been so anxious, despite taking the time to pack a small cooler and stop at the store for "road trip snacks", he'd still arrived nearly fifteen minutes early.

After waiting another ten minutes, Chuck nearly panicked when he saw a Crown Victoria pull up in the spot next to him. He was certain that the police were going to question him, drawing unwanted attention, blowing the lid off the whole thing. Much to his relief, he realized it wasn't an actual police car when he saw John Casey in the driver's seat. Blowing out a long breath, he began to unfasten his seat belt. Coming around to Chuck's door, Casey knocked on the glass.

Rolling down the window, Chuck gave the older man a hesitant smile. "Morning Mr. Casey." The growl he received in return reminded him of his faux pa. "S-sorry, Casey. Sorry."

Giving a soft grunt, Casey gestured with his head toward the back of Chuck's SUV. "Pop the tailgate and I'll load up the stuff. Stay in the car. The less people see you the better." Chuck nodded his understanding, pulling the bill of his baseball cap down a little further as he pushed the tailgate release button on the dashboard. Casey proceeded to transfer Sarah's bags from his trunk to the back of the SUV, closing the tailgate once he finished. Stepping up to Chuck's window again, the older man gave him a hard stare. Surprisingly, Casey offered his hand through the open window. Hesitantly, Chuck took the man's hand, shaking it.

Gripping Chuck's hand more firmly, Casey pulled the younger man closer, "You do anything to hurt her, I run you through a wood chipper and feed you to the fishes. Do we have an understanding?" Chuck's eyes went wide with fear.

"Y-yes. Yes, Sir- uh Casey. You have my word. She means the world to me and I'd never do anything to hurt her," Chuck confessed, swallowing thickly. A grin grew across Casey's chiseled face as he released his grip on Chuck's hand.

"I know. I just like to see you squirm. Besides, that wood chipper would be a welcome end compared to what Walker would do to you. Good luck," Casey offered, chuckling as he backed away. Chuck gave a half-hearted chuckle as well, though there was a slight whimper to it as he thought about Casey's comments.

Casey opened the back door of the Crown Vic, allowing Sarah to step out before closing it behind her. Chuck let out a whimpery sigh at the sight of her. Although she was dressed casually in capris, a tank top and a plain baseball cap, with her ponytail pulled through the back, she was still as breathtaking as ever. Chuck just watched her in awe as she tossed her ponytail from side to side. It was a quick, simple act, nothing seductive about it, but it still felt to Chuck like it was all happening in slow motion; like a scene from a movie. He knew he was so far out of his depth with her, but by God, he was gonna drown a happy man.

Without warning, Sarah gave her bodyguard, and reluctant friend, a hug and a kiss on the cheek before pulling away. "Thanks, Casey. We owe ya one." Casey grimaced, waving her off as the blush crept up his neck.

"Get outta here. And don't break the kid," Casey called over the top of his car as he got into the driver's seat. Sarah barked out a laugh as she rounded the SUV, heading to the passenger side. Chuck's head swiveled back and forth between the two, utterly confused, as he tried to understand what was going on. Sarah pulled herself up into the passenger seat, closing the door behind her.

"Hi," she greeted with a brilliant smile, leaning across the center console to plant a searing kiss on her boyfriend's lips. Humming, both in surprise and enjoyment, he returned the kiss.

"Mmmm. Hi," he uttered at just above a whisper, the kiss nearly robbing him of the ability to speak. Blinking a few times, he tried to shake his euphoric daze, a goofy grin stretching ear to ear.

"You didn't call or text me this morning. I was beginning to worry," Sarah confessed with a faux pout as she put her seatbelt on.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry. I wrote and erased about twenty texts. I was… I was trying so hard not to be 'that guy'," Chuck admitted, looking rather pitiful.

"What do you mean by 'that guy'?" Sarah asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"You know, needy, always calling and texting, making a nuisance of myself. This relationship is just getting started and I don't want you to get annoyed with me before it gets off the ground." Sarah barked out a laugh, taking a hold of his arm as she tried to get herself under control.

"Oh, Sweetie. You'll never be a nuisance. Tell you what, if you ever start to get annoying, I'll tell you. OK?" Chuck nodded, a smirk slowly forming across his face. "What?"

"Did… did you just call me… Sweetie?"

"I…" Sarah began but stopped, replaying the moment over in her mind, ducking her head. Realization struck her and she turned crimson with embarrassment. "I guess I did. It's a little soon to be using pet names and -"

"Hey," he interrupted, taking her hand in his. "You can call me anything you're comfortable with. I uh… I kinda liked it, actually. Well, maybe more than 'kinda'," he added, sporting a blush of his own.

"That's good. I kinda liked saying it. Well… maybe more than kinda," she joked, giving him a wry smile. They both chuckled, eventually falling into that easy, comfortable feeling.

"We'd better get going," Sarah said, squeezing his hand, which was still in hers. Nodding, he reluctantly released her hand to start the car and get his seatbelt re-fastened. Once he'd pulled out of the parking lot and into traffic, Sarah held her hand out over the center console. Grinning like a fool, Chuck took her offered hand. After a few blocks, Chuck gasped, realization hitting him.

"Crap. Can uh… can we make a quick stop on our way out of town?" Chuck asked, glancing over at Sarah.

"Fine by me," she replied with a shrug. "Where are we going?"

"I need to swing by the office and sign some papers. Plus, I should give Morgan a heads up that I'm taking an extended vacation. He's been manning the fort for the past week and now he's going to have to do it a little longer."

"If you need to stay to do work, I und-"

"Ooooh No! .No. No way. Not happenin'. I'd give away most of my organs, and some of Morgan's, to go on a vacation to a secluded cabin with you. No, this is happening Miss Sarah Walker," Chuck concluded defiantly. Sarah couldn't help but giggle at his reaction, his enthusiasm making her heart swell.

"Alright. If you're sure?" Chuck just gave her a flat look and that made Sarah's giggles return. Less than ten minutes later, they pulled into the parking spaces behind an older building. The entire block consisted of older, interconnected buildings. The alley that ran through the block offered access to small parking areas behind the buildings, and, thankfully for them, some privacy.

"OK. I shouldn't be too long," Chuck said, unfastening his seat belt and reaching for the door handle.

"Well, wait. I'm coming too," Sarah called out, unbuckling her belt as well.

"Wait, what? Are you sure? I mean… Morgan's gonna be in there and he's almost as big a fan of yours as I was. AM! I'm still a fan, just…. much more," he rushed out.

"Good answer," she smirked, walking around the car to meet him. "Morgan's your best friend. If it weren't for him, you wouldn't have been on the show and… well... I owe him a big debt, so the least I can do is meet him."

"You're certain? It adds to the risk of someone leaking stuff to the press. Morgan's a great friend and he means well, but…" he trailed off, not wanting to have to say it out loud. Sarah took his hand and squeezed it tight.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. He clearly wants you to be happy, so I doubt he'd risk ruining this for you. Right?" Chuck rolled his eyes good naturedly, nodding in agreement. "Right. So let's go."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," Chuck cautioned, shaking his head in amusement. The two walked to the building hand in hand, not bothering to hide their grins. Opening the door for her, Chuck gestured for her to enter, following close behind. As they walked through the back hallway, passing storage rooms and restrooms, they could hear an animated discussion taking place.

"Naturally, no mayonnaise based condiments or uncured meats. Egg salad is right out. I'm thinking more along the lines of peanut butter. It doesn't spoil easily and has lots of protein." Chuck didn't recognize the voice, and Morgan didn't know any woman besides Ellie, let alone a woman that would debate the merits of desert island sandwich choices.

"That's…. I…. were you created in a lab or something? Like … Kelly LeBrock in Weird Science? A much, much hotter, Kelly LeBrock," Morgan rushed out. "You're like … the perfect woman," he continued, sounding thoroughly smitten. It was then that Chuck and Sarah came into view of the office's lobby, where a short man and two women were conversing. One of the women was facing them and looked up, gasping as she saw them.

"Speaking of perfect women…" Sydney, Zondra's assistant, interjected, pointing toward the couple entering the room, a broad smile spread across her face. The other two turned around in confusion, to see what she was pointing at. Simultaneously, the man's and woman's mouths dropped open in shock.

"Chuck! But…" he stammered out, pointing between Chuck and Sarah, completely at a loss for words. "But the…. That's….. You're…"

"Hey Morg. Good to see ya, Buddy," Chuck interrupted, trying to save his friend from the awkward babbling.

"Oh my God. You're… you're Sarah Walker. Oh my God! Oh my God! You're here… why are you here? Oh, who cares. You're here. You are here, right? This isn't some… there's no cameras or…" the young woman trailed off, her head swiveling as she looked around the lobby frantically.

"Alex… Aleeeex… ALEX!" Sydney shouted, trying to pull the other woman from her near hysterics. The woman snapped out of her daze, turning to look at Sydney. "Alex, this is Chuck Bartowski. You know, your boss? And this is THE Sarah Walker. Hi, Sarah. It's really good to see you." Sydney approached Sarah, who likewise moved to close the distance. The two hugged, then Sydney pulled away to give Chuck a friendly hug as well. When Sydney stepped back, Alex backhanded her friend on the arm.

"You just hugged Sarah Walker!" She whispered loudly. Turning to Morgan, she backhanded him on the arm as well. "She just hugged Sarah Walker!"

"You must be Alex. Sydney's told us so much about you. I am, in fact, Sarah Walker. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Sarah stated, extending her hand to the shorter woman. Like a deer in headlights, Alex took the offered hand and shook it, perhaps longer than would normally be considered appropriate.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I'm not usually this manic, but I'm a huge fan of yours. And for you to just show up at my place of work, of all places… Wow!" Alex seemed to realize that she was still shaking Sarah's hand, pulling her hand away like it was on fire. Sarah tried not to let her amusement show too much, but she couldn't help but grin.

"M'lady. Welcome to Orion. I'm Morgan. Morgan Grimes, VP and Chief Operating Officer," the bearded man declared, bowing and offering his hand toward Sarah. Twisting her lips to the side, Sarah took the offered hand and shook it.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Chuck's told me so much about you, I feel like I already know you," Sarah admitted, giving him a genuine smile. This was Chuck's best friend and she wanted to make a good first impression, otherwise, it would make for a very rocky relationship. Morgan snapped his head to look at Chuck, mouthing the word "Really?". Chuck gave his friend an amused shrug, not saying a word. Clearing his throat, Morgan stood tall, or as tall as he could, turning his attention back toward Sarah.

"Well, Miss Walker-"

"Sarah, please. Just Sarah," she interrupted with a kind smile.

"Very well. Sarah… by your presence here, I can only assume that you have won the competition," Morgan stated, matter-of-factly.

"Actually, Buddy. I was the contestant, remember? Soooo I was the one that-"

"I meant what I said," Morgan insisted, waving his friend off. "Chuck is the greatest guy I know. If you have the chance to be on his arm, then you're the winner," he declared, nodding at Sarah.

"I couldn't agree more," Sarah replied, glancing over her shoulder at Chuck with a loving smile.

"See?" Morgan expressed, gesturing toward Sarah as evidence. "Not to sound ungrateful but… what are you doing here?" Morgan's calm demeanor slipped, revealing the freaked out Morgan under the surface.

"Well, I finally got a chance to check my email and missed calls and texts," Chuck gave his friend a serious look, lowering his chin. "All twenty-three missed calls and forty-six missed texts. Really?" Morgan gave a sheepish smile, shrugging. "You said I had some papers to sign. I'm going to have to go away for a little while longer, just until all this show stuff finishes, so I wanted to make sure I took care of stuff before I left."

"You're going away? Again? But you just got here! Why do you have to leave?" Morgan whined, looking between Chuck and Sarah.

"Morgan," Sydney interrupted, "if they're seen together in public, before the finale of the show airs, then the media will have a field day and the show will be a bust. Everyone will know the outcome and the show's ratings, and advertising revenue, will tank." Morgan seemed to get it, nodding his head in understanding, though he didn't seem happy about it.

"She's right Morgan," Sarah interjected. "On top of that, if people knew we were together, the media would hunt us down, trying to get pictures or a scoop at any cost. We'd like to have a little bit of time to get to know each other better before we have to deal with that media circus."

"Alright. I get it, but … I just missed ya, man. It's been a week and now you're gonna be gone for… weeks more? It just sucks." After a second, his eyes flew open, turning to look at Sarah, waving his hands. "Not… not that you two, you know… being together sucks… That's… that's, to borrow a word, 'awesome'! It's just, Chuck and I, we've been heterosexual life partners for more than half our lives. Spending that much time apart…" Sarah gave him a sympathetic pout, inwardly struggling not to crack up at the "heterosexual life partner" comment and trying hard not to dissect the meaning of it.

Shaking his head, he waved his hands again, "No. No, I'm being unfair. You're in Chuck's life now and I can't be selfish. Just… just promise me that you'll take good care of our guy," Morgan pleaded, taking a hold of her wrists. Sarah was a little taken aback but couldn't help but feel a sense of belonging, the way he said "our guy". It was admittedly a little creepy, but in a heartfelt, caring way.

"Morgan..." Chuck began, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Morgan released his grip on Sarah and flung his arms around Chuck, eliciting an 'ooph' from the tall man. "OK. OK. Alright, buddy," Chuck placated, patting the man on the back. "Let's not make a scene." Morgan pulled away, nodding his head vehemently, turning his head away from the others. Alex stepped up, placing a hand on the center of his back, with a look of sympathy, and perhaps something a little bit more. Morgan took in a ragged breath with the touch of her hand and immediately seemed to relax, nodding again, this time more controlled.

"I'm OK," he admitted, waving his hand, reassuring Alex that he was alright. Chuck could see an unspoken connection of some kind between them. It then dawned on him that the conversation he had walked in on must have been between Alex and Morgan, recognizing the voices now. Perhaps Morgan may have found someone that would appreciate his … eccentricities.

"Alex, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Chuck. Welcome aboard. How do you like it so far?" Chuck extended his hand to Alex, giving her his patented smile. She eagerly accepted, shaking his hand firmly.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am for the opportunity. I was really at my lowest when Sydney called me. I just… I couldn't believe it. I met Morgan and…. Well, let's just say I've never had a more… interesting interview." Chuck gave her a raised eyebrow, chancing a glance toward Morgan. "Oh, no. Nothing bad. He was… he was very professional, yet adorably awkward. I was really nervous going into that meeting, but he set me at ease. I have to say, if you've never had sizzling shrimp…" she trailed off, humming as she recalled their shared meal.

'Wow. Sizzling shrimp? Pulling out the big guns there Morg. Talk about a power lunch," Chuck mused, teasing his friend.

"Dude, you should see Alex at work. She's amazing. Not only has she whipped this place into shape, but just since she's started, she's managed to increase our followings on social media by almost fifteen percent. It was a stroke of genius sending her here, man," Morgan beamed. The look of admiration he gave Alex was certainly more than just professional respect, and she seemed to be giving him the same looks in return. As problematic as workplace romance could be, especially when there is a power dynamic, even a perceived one, Morgan deserved to be happy.

Sarah watched the exchange between Chuck and the rest of the group, marveling at what she saw. He seemed to be the center of the group, everyone orbiting around him. It wasn't as if he projected some dominance over them; quite the opposite. He was just genuinely kind and caring, focusing solely on others. He never tried to ingratiate himself, it just happened naturally. Morgan and Chuck clearly had a strong bond. Morgan looked up to Chuck but more importantly looked out for him. Running the business in Chuck's absence, trying to find the right woman for his friend, Morgan always had Chuck's best interest at heart. She knew she was right to trust him about their secret.

"Speaking of which," Sydney jumped in. "A little birdie may have eluded to how successful Orion Inc. has become. I seem to recall you saying you couldn't afford to hire staff when you recommended Alex for the job."

"Yeah. About that…" Chuck trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck as he winced. "I may have fibbed a bit. I'm sorry. I just… I didn't want people associated with the show to know. I didn't want my success to influence anyone's decision or draw attention away from the purpose of the show. Also, I wanted whomever the celebrity was to like me for me, not my money." Chuck peered over his shoulder at Sarah, who gave him a brilliant smile. Wrapping her arm around his bicep, she leaned her body against his.

"It wouldn't have mattered. By the third day I was completely done for," Sarah smirked, leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Chuck blushed, ducking his head.

"Third day? What's the third day? What challenge did you get? Was it some James Bond, super spy stuff, like she did in 'Break of Day'? You were totally amazing in that movie, by the way," Morgan added as he continued to ramble. "The part where you jumped out of that plane with no parachute and then dove at the bad guy who was getting away and-"

"Morgan! Focus, buddy," Chuck interrupted. "We can't tell you what's coming next. In reality, we shouldn't be here at all, but we trust you guys not to say anything to anyone. No one, Morgan. You understand, right?" Morgan sighed dejectedly, but nodded his understanding.

"I know, Buddy," Chuck reassured his friend. "Knowing that Sarah and I are together is hard to keep quiet. Believe me, I want to shout it from the rooftops, but this is important and I'm counting on you. Think of it like the Santa Clause. Knowing isn't a burden, it's a gift." With that, Morgan stood straight, his chest out and head held high.

"You're absolutely right! You two can count on me," he reassured his friend.

"Us too," Alex added, pointing at Sydney and herself.

"Thanks guys. It really means so much to us," Sarah admitted, stepping forward and pulling the two women into a group hug. Chuck patted Morgan on the shoulder then slid his arm around his shoulders to lead him out of the room.

"Thanks Morg. Let's get those documents signed so we can get back on the road."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On the "5", heading north out of Burbank, they passed the Buy More and the strip malls, leaving their friends and family behind. The Verdugo Mountains came into view out of Sarah's window, the rolling green hills and peaks disappearing into the misty low hanging clouds. The only sounds in the car were the light hum of the engine and the white noise of the tires on the road. Sarah held onto Chuck's right hand with her left, lazily caressing the back of his hand with her thumb. Her head rocking against the headrest in time with the gentle motion of the car, Sarah watched the scenery pass by as she relished in the contentment she felt at that moment.

Sure, Sarah had been on short road trips with past boyfriends, to 'wine country' or some beach house, but this felt infinitely better. She had always felt guarded, always trying to make sure she said or did the right thing, not wanting to hurt their feelings or start an argument; mostly the latter. But sitting in the car with Chuck, not having to say a word, she felt completely at peace. She didn't feel the need to speak, just to fill some sort of awkward silence. Sarah was as relaxed and content as she could ever remember. Smiling, she hummed a satisfied sigh, closing her eyes, basking in the feeling.

"You OK over there?" Chuck asked softly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Sarah squeezed back, her smile growing.

"Mhmmm," she murmured, not bothering to open her eyes. "This is so nice. Just… being here, with you." Rolling her head to face him she opened her eyes lazily to gaze at the man she'd come to love. Looking at his profile, he just seemed so kind and gentle, yet there was a strength in him. He was probably one of the strongest people she'd ever met. Life had chewed him up and spat him out, on more than one occasion, yet he still had the strength to pick himself up and carry on, never letting it darken his spirit. Call it karma, fate or dumb luck, whichever was the case, she felt eternally grateful that he'd come into her life.

Chuck gave a slight chuckle, his smile crinkling the corners of his eyes, "You said it. Oh, umm… if you're interested… I sort of … kinda made a… mixtape. Well, not a 'tape' so much as a playlist, but I like the term better. I'm old school like that I guess. Anyway, I made a road trip mixtape. Just some songs I thought would make the trip a little more interesting. I don't have to play it, if you're enjoying the quiet. I just thought… I dunno what I thought. It's probably kind of lame, like something that should've died off with high school-"

"No. No, I'd love to hear it. I'm not a music aficionado or anything, but I think that people's choice in music says a lot about who they are. So, Chuck Bartowski, show me who you are," she demanded playfully, giving him a wry smile.

"As you wish," he replied, with a mischievous grin of his own. Sarah gave him a suspicious squint at his response, but her smile never left her face as she continued to watch him as he tapped a few buttons on the Range Rover's entertainment system. Spotify displayed on the screen and, after selecting a playlist titled "Roadtrip Mixtape", Chuck pressed play and sat back in his seat, wiggling to get more comfortable.

A distinctive cowbell sounded, the rhythmic 'ding' broadening the smile on Chuck's face. Even Sarah recognized the song immediately, her grin growing as well when the drums kicked in. The energy of the song was upbeat and a little playful, imparting 'good vibes' to the two of them. As the lyrics began, Sarah found herself singing along quietly, struggling to make her voice go as low as possible,

"_All my friends know the low rider_

_The low rider is a little higher"_

She watched as Chuck pressed his knee to the bottom of the steering wheel, allowing him to hold his hands in front of him. With his palms facing upward, he began to wiggle his fingers, drawing a deep breath in through his nose. When the horns jumped, following the lead singer, Chuck lifted his hands and, with a very serious expression, extended his index fingers as he shook his hands in time with the music. Finally, he snapped his hands forward, aiming them down the road.

"OK, let's ride!" He then chuckled at himself, placing his hands back on the steering wheel. After a moment, he chanced a glance over at Sarah, who was staring at him with a quirked eyebrow, a hint of amusement on her face. 'What?"

"Umm… what the hell was that?" she asked, waving her hand around, gesturing at Chuck. Barking out a laugh, Chuck turned a little pink, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"'Gone in 60 Seconds'. The movie? You've seen the… never mind. At any rate, in the movie there's this final meeting before they go off on this major car heist. As part of their tradition, they play Low Rider to set the mood. In the scene, those are the moves that Nick Cage does as the song plays. You know… it's.. We're kind of starting off on this major … 'quest' or adventure and I thought… never mind. It was stupid."

"No!" Sarah exclaimed, giggling at his rambling. Leaning over and resting her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his. "I just think you're adorable when you do those weird, goofy things."

"Adorable? Thanks," Chuck droned with a flat look. Sarah smacked him lightly on the chest, huffing out a 'tsk'.

"Don't be a butt. I like it. I've never been with someone that was so open and honest, unashamed to show how they feel. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you. So don't you go changin' on me now," Sarah pouted, squeezing his arm a little tighter.

"As you wish," he replied, leaning his head to the side to rest against hers. After a moment, she pulled away and turned to look up at him quizzically.

"You keep saying that and I feel it's in reference to something, but I'm missing it." Chuck turned his head briefly, giving her an incredulous look.

"Princess Bride. Have you never seen it?" he asked, turning his attention back to the road.

"Mmmmmm," she hummed, thinking it over in her head.

"Wow! You… you've got a lot of catching up to do on the cult classics. Lucky for you, I have it on my laptop." Sarah chuckled at him, shaking her head.

"You brought your laptop? Am I going to be in competition with that thing for your time and affection?" she asked, in a teasing tone.

"There's nothing that can compete with you. I brought the laptop because I didn't really know what to expect out of this cabin in the woods. The laptop might come in handy for watching movies or keeping up with the state of things out here in the real world." Chuck gave a shrug, sounding matter of fact, not taking any offense.

"Good idea. I'd hate to come back to LA and get blindsided by stuff in the media. Though, taking a break from all of that for a while sounds really nice. I mean, we've told all the people that we know about-" Sarah stopped abruptly, gasping as she sat up in her seat like a shot.

"What?! What's the matter?" Chuck asked, sounding frantic.

"Oh my God! I didn't call my mom! I usually call her every week, just to check in. And now, one of the single most important moments in my life and I totally blanked on calling her. God, I feel like such a terrible person," Sarah moaned as she dropped her face into her hands.

"Hey. It's been a crazy forty-eight hours. Between the beach and well … right now, a lot has happened. If anything, it's partly my fault. I dragged you around to see my family and friends, completely ignoring your family and friends," Chuck admitted, sounding regretful.

"No! It's not your fault. I wanted to see your family. I love Ellie. She's great, and so is Devon. And we had to see Morgan so you could get some of your work stuff out of the way. I was just so focused on the show and then getting packed and whatnot, it just slipped my mind," Sarah confessed, running her hands through her hair.

"Well, why don't you call her? Or better yet, where does she live? Maybe we could make a side trip to go see her," Chuck suggested, glancing over to look at Sarah. The look of wide-eyed surprise she was giving him took him aback. "What? If you don't want your mom to meet me just yet, I get it. It's a lot to-"

"Of course I want her to meet you. Are you crazy? But you'd do that? Just… pick up and take off to meet my mom. Just like that?" She asked with disbelief in her voice.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, if I had parents, you'd better believe I'd want them to meet you. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I'd shout it out the window at every car I passed if you'd let me," he chuckled, reaching over and taking her hand. "Why is it surprising that I'd want to meet her?"

"I dunno. I guess… she's never met any of the guys I've dated, except for back in high school. The other guys always seemed spooked by the idea, or so it seemed. And, frankly, I never felt like my mom would really approve of them anyway. Sure, I talked with her about them, but … I think she understood on some level that they weren't the 'take home to momma' types of guys. Boy, in hindsight, that should have been a big ole red flag." Shaking her head in exasperation at herself, she blew out a long breath.

"So… where does she live?" Chuck asked, keeping his eye on the road.

"Oh, Chuck. She lives way up in Nevada City. That's way out of our way."

"Sarah, this is a road trip. It's all about taking that backroad to nowhere, just to see where it goes. I'm in no rush. The cabin will be there when we get there. I didn't pack any perishable foods for the trip, I just figured we'd buy those when we got to Mt. Shasta proper. So there's nothing stopping us from going wherever we want. What d'you say?" Chuck turned to Sarah, giving her a hopeful look.

"God, I love you," she breathed out, her eyes looking a little glassy. Leaning across the center console, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too, but is that a yes?" he asked, grinning at her.

"Yes, you goof. That's a yes. I'll text her to make sure she's going to be home. I'll let you be a surprise for her though," she giggled, pulling her phone out. Typing away on her phone, she paused. "What time do you think we'll get there?"

"Um… one sec. Serenity, how long until we get to Nevada City?" Chuck asked, not pulling his attention from the road. Sarah raised an eyebrow, looking around, slowly, wondering who he was talking to. It wasn't until the car's speakers paused the music and a woman's voice began to speak.

"Nevada City, California, is approximately four-hundred and three miles from our current location. With current traffic patterns, we should arrive in Nevada City at 4:38PM. Since the trip is so long, I have added an additional sixty minutes to your trip to account for food and rest stops." The music started playing again and she just watched Chuck nod as he continued to drive.

"So there ya go. Around 4:30PM, unless we make additional stops along the way." Sarah boggled at him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Um… who was that?" she asked, staring at him.

"Oh. That's my phone's assistant, I call her Serenity. Well, the voice is a her at any rate. I created the app as a replacement for the phone's native assistant. I wanted to be able to expand the assistant's capabilities, so I just wrote my own. Annnnd that was probably way more detail than you wanted." Chuck sighed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at himself.

"I've never found nerdy to be so sexy before," Sarah confessed, giving him a wry smile. Chuck's eyes went wide, quickly snapping his attention to his passenger. Sarah just continued with her texting, twisting her lips to the side, trying not to laugh at the shocked expression Chuck was giving her.

After a few minutes, Sarah's phone chimed. "Ah. She says she'll be home. She's excited to see me," Sarah stated, reading the reply from her mother.

"Shouldn't you warn her that there may be extra company?" Chuck asked, glancing at Sarah. "I feel kinda bad springing that on her."

"Pfft," Sarah retorted, waving him off. "If she does make food, there's always plenty. Besides, I want to surprise her. I'll gladly take whatever scolding I get, but I suspect she'll get over it." Sarah leaned her seat back a little, making herself more comfortable. The car fell into comfortable silence, except for the music playing. The next song began to play and Sarah gasped with excitement.

"Oooo. I love this song. Turn it up!" Chuck did as instructed, cranking up the volume as the song played. Sarah danced along to the song and when the chorus started, both Chuck and Sarah belted out right along with it.

"Life is a highway. I want to ride it all night long. If you're going my way, I want to drive it all night long…"

* * *

A/N2: The road trip continues. I hope you guys aren't in a hurry to get to the cabin. We have some stops to make along the way.

I don't own Chuck or any of the music referenced in this story. For those that are curious, That was :

"Low Rider" by War

"Life Is A HighWay" by Tom Cochrane

Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts with me. I love to hear from you all.

Until next time.

Joe


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: The road trip continues where sing-alongs are a must. So, fasten your seat belts, do some window surfing and enjoy the ride.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 26

"Oooo. Look. The Outlets at Tejon. We should stop. I mean, who doesn't love an outlet mall?" Chuck asked, turning to glance at Sarah. The flat look she was giving him made him swallow thickly. "That's a … a soft 'No' on the outlet mall?" The same flat look was accompanied by a raised eyebrow. "OK. That-that's a hard 'No' on the outlet mall. Got it. Definitely no outlet mall." Chuckling, her flat look dissolving, she shook her head in amusement.

"I'll tell ya what, when this is all over with, we can go anywhere you want. Even an outlet mall," Sarah added in a tone reserved for talking to babies, lightly pinching his cheek. Chuck blushed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll hold you to that," Chuck replied, "but I'll come up with some place better than an outlet mall." After another minute, a large sign over the interstate caught his attention.

"Ooo. Fresno," Chuck exclaimed. "Fresnooo," he repeated, drawing out the word as if sounding disappointed. "In what universe is Fresno better than Paris, Derek?" Chuckling to himself, he followed the CA-99 North signs, diverging from I-5.

"OK, I give. Who the hell is Derek? Do we need to have a discussion about the medications you're on?" Sarah asked with humor in her voice.

"Right. Right. Sorry. I… I have this nasty habit of quoting movies when I see or hear stuff that reminds me of a line or a scene. I probably should have disclosed that little tidbit on our first date, huh?" Chuck asked, looking rather sheepish.

"No kidding. Clearly I had no idea what I was getting into," Sarah teased, laying her head on the back of her seat, still looking at him. "So… are there… are there quotes from any of my movies that you use like that?" she asked, sounding uncharacteristically timid. Chuck glanced at her in surprise, both at the question and the tentative way she asked it.

"Well… there is one that I've used before, well, paraphrased at least. It's probably one of my favorite lines from any of your movies. Not just the words, but the way you say them, your facial expression and body language. It… um... " Chuck trailed off, his cheeks starting to redden.

"What is it? Tell me," she pleaded, grabbing his forearm and shaking it, much like a child whining in a toy store.

"It's… it's a little embarrassing," he confessed shyly, ducking his head for a moment before returning his gaze to the road. She just stared at him, waiting, with an impatient look on her face. He must have felt it, or perhaps he saw it in his periphery, causing him to sigh in resignation.

"Fiiiine. You know in 'Heart of Darkness', when you get cornered in that military lab, the hordes of zombies right on your heels?" Sarah nodded, the corner of her mouth turning up as she listened. "You walk into the lab with the experimental weapons and stop in front of that badass plasma repeater?" The grin on Sarah's face widened, humming her acknowledgement. "And then… you uh… you turn it on and it makes this humming sound, like when the Ghostbusters fire up their proton packs...an-anyway," he sputtered, swallowing thickly, "you pick it up and say…"

"Come to momma," Sarah breathed out in a husky, sultry voice. She nearly burst out in laughter when she saw Chuck shiver.

"Yeah," he eeked out in a high pitched voice before clearing his throat. "Yeah, that's the one. That's um… that's one that comes to mind."

"Hmmm. I'll have to keep that in mind," she purred, thinking of ways to use that to her advantage at the right moment. Seeing how the topic was effecting Chuck, she took pity and steered the conversation back on track.

"So, aside from your penchant for quoting movies, what other atrocities have you been keeping from me?" she asked with mirth in her voice. Staring at his profile, her eyes sparkled with that same amusement as she watched his eye widen.

"OK. So this is where I lay it all on the table? Confess all my deepest, darkest secrets?" She couldn't quite tell if he realized she was teasing him, his expression a mix between amusement and fear. She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed, but before she could respond, he barreled forward.

"Alright. Here goes. When I was thirteen, Morgan and I were having a sleepover at Ellie's and my place. We were staying up all night, watching reruns on television, playing video games; that sort of thing. Well… we were watching 'Married With Children' because… well… Christina Applegate. Anyway, in this episode they made a particular culinary concoction that Morgan and I just had to try. Soooo… we made..." Chuck trailed off for a moment, glancing at Sarah, who was biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing at his retelling of the story. "A Tang-wich."

"I'm sorry. A what?" Sarah asked through her chuckling.

"A Tang-wich. You know. Two slices of white, Wonder bread, then you take Tang, that orange-flavored powdered drink mix-"

"I know what Tang is. I didn't live under a rock," she interjected, still giggling at his story. "So you're telling me that you actually made a sandwich out of nothing but powdered Tang and white bread? Did you eat it?" Sarah asked, a grimace on her face as she held her breath, fearing the answer.

"Of course we ate it! We were thirteen! That's not even close to the grossest thing we ate," Chuck confessed. Drawing on Sarah's amusement, he began to chuckle as well.

"Oh GOD!" Sarah's whole body shuddered as she went into a spasm at the thought of eating such a thing. "I can't believe you ate that. Ewwww. So what did it taste like?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh, worse than you'd think. The white bread gets stuck to the roof of your mouth, and if that wasn't enough, when you get to the sand-like consistency of the Tang, whatever moisture you had left in your mouth gets sucked out. So we had to drink a lot of water. A word of warning, soggy bread and fake orange juice doesn't make for a good combination. Especially when that orange drink is so highly concentrated. We had to drink so much water to dilute the Tang to acceptable levels. In hindsight, it was a really stupid idea."

"You think? Oh my God. Where were your parents?" Sarah gasped in mortification, covering her mouth. The second the words left her mouth she wished she could somehow suck them back in. It was just something people joked about, but for Chuck, it wasn't a laughing matter. Sarah felt sick, her heart in her throat. "Oh, God. Chuck, I'm… I'm so sorry. I… I didn't mean-"

"No. Hey. I get it." Chuck reached across the console and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Look, my childhood wasn't always glitter and rainbows, but I'm not bitter about it. I had Ellie. We had each other. We made it through, and, not to be boastful, I think we did OK. It all made me who I am today… and brought me to you. So for that reason alone, I have no complaints. So please, don't be afraid to laugh and joke around me. I promise, I won't take offense." Chancing a glance at her, he gave her a broad smile, which tightened when he saw the tears threatening in her eyes. He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, peppering a few more across her knuckles and down her fingers.

Blowing out a heavy sigh, Sarah continued to stare at Chuck, resting her head back down on her seat. "How are you even real?" she asked, absentmindedly running her thumb over his knuckles. "I say something stupid or hurtful and you try to make _me _feel better about myself. Who does that? I mean, you do that, but I've never met anyone else like that; like you. You keep reminding me that I made the right choice. Well, I don't even know that it was a choice, to be honest." Reaching up with her right hand, she brushed the back of her fingers against this cheek. "I think the first time I saw that smile, the one where the corners of your eyes crinkle up," she added, tracing a finger around the corner of his eye, "and your nose wrinkles," she continued, lightly tapping his nose, "that was when it all started. My heart was making up its mind before my head could realize what was going on. I'm glad my head figured out what my heart already knew. Otherwise I might not be on this amazing road trip, listening to your expertly selected music and clever movie quotes, keeping me entertained."

Letting out a hum of both amusement and contemplation, he was otherwise silent for a moment, struggling with the compliments she paid him. He wasn't the greatest at accepting compliments, not having much experience with them for much of his life. The best way he knew was deflection.

"Well, I'm not a one trick pony. I also packed snacks." He gestured to the back seat over his shoulder, hoping to draw attention away from himself. When Sarah didn't move, still staring at him, Chuck glanced at her to see what was the matter. He found she was giving him a wry smile, shaking her head in amusement.

"Way to try and change the subject. I'll give you this one because I could use a snack, but don't think it's going to work all the time. One day I'll get you to accept a compliment." Chuckling at his expression of faux offense, she turned to look in the back seat.

'Oh my God! What the hell did you buy?" Sarah exclaimed, seeing the dozen bags lining the floor and back seat, including a small cooler.

"Well, I wasn't sure what kind of snacks you liked, so I bought a few… OK, a lot. I bought a lot. But there are different categories to consider. You have your chocolaty snacks, like candy bars and such. There's the gummi family of snacks, like Gummi Bears and Sour Patch Kids. I also put Twizzlers and Red Vines into that category for simplicity," he added as he counted off the varieties on his fingers. "Hard candies, like Starlight mints and jawbreakers, aren't really good road trip fodder, so I didn't include any of those. Then you have your salty snacks like chips, pretzels and nuts. Don't get me started on cookies. That's a whole other thing completely. Lastly there are the meat snacks which include, but are not limited to, jerkies, snack sticks and pepperonis." Sarah turned to look at him in wide-eyed astonishment.

"Wow! That's… you take snacks very seriously," she admitted, looking between Chuck and the bags of snacks behind them.

"Morgan and I watch a lot of movies. Much of the same movie night snacks double as road trip snacks. Oh, there's also a cooler back there with bottled water, iced coffee, soda and iced tea. I wasn't sure what you'd be in the mood for or what your favorites were, so I made some guesses. If you don't find what you like I can stop at-"

"Chuck!" she interrupted, taking a hold of his hand, trying to stop his spiraling. Sarah watched him inwardly curse himself and she began to wonder. Turning to face forward, she sat upright, considering her words carefully. "Chuck... do I make you nervous? And before you rush to answer," she interjected, holding a hand up, "I want the truth, not what you think you should say or what you think I want to hear. I want the truth." Chuck was silent for a moment, looking at the dashboard, then the navigation console and back out at the road.

"Maybe … maybe a little," he confessed, looking sorrowful.

"Why? Is it something I said or did?" Sarah asked, fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

"NO! No, it's not you. It's… well it's kind of you. No. No, it's me. It's me. I'm just…" Chuck paused letting out a huff of exasperation, running a hand through his hair. "The truth… the truth is … I'm nervous. Nervous about you and us; mostly us. I… I want this," he gestured between them, "to work so badly, I want everything to be perfect. I'm probably going overboard but I don't want to give you a reason to…" he trailed off, chewing on his bottom lip. Staring at Chuck for a moment, she let out a single note chuckle, shaking her head.

"Chuck… look at me," she requested softly. Hesitantly, he glanced at her, trying to keep one eye on the road. "I'm sitting here in this car with you, about to introduce you to my mother and go on a vacation to a secluded cabin in the middle of nowhere with you. Those are two things I've never done with anyone else. And do you know why?" She asked, leaning forward so she was more easily in his field of view while he was watching the road. Chuck looked uncertain, as if wondering if the question was rhetorical or not, so Sarah kept going. "First, because I trust you. I'd never do either of those things with someone I didn't trust implicitly. Second, because I love you. Chuck, this isn't some casual interest, trying to figure out if there is anything there between us; testing the waters to see where this goes. I'm long past that, and to be honest, it's a little scary. I've never been here," she emphasized, pointing to where she sat. "Well, not 'here' here, but here; in this situation. I've never felt like this about anyone. I've never been in love with someone before, so I don't really know what I'm doing. I'm so afraid of screwing it up, like I'll say or do the wrong thing-"

"That's impossible! You couldn't screw anything up!" Chuck interrupted, sounding almost offended. "I love you. No matter what you do or say, nothing's going to change that." Pursing her lips to fight back the happy tears, she sniffed, swallowing the lump in her throat. He'd said it all; exactly what she was feeling. She gave him a pointed look, remaining silent. When he looked over at her in curiosity, he saw her expression and started to mouth a question when he seemed to have an epiphany.

"Ooooooh. So you're saying I…"

"Yes. You're not going to screw this up. Not so long as you keep being you. That's it. That's all I want. I appreciate how much you worry about pleasing me. I realize it's part of the way you try to show me how much you care. I get it. Just… don't stress about it. We'll figure out each other's likes and dislikes. That's what dating is all about, right? I don't expect you to … divine my favorite candy bar or what flavor of toothpaste I prefer." Taking Chuck's hand in both of hers, she squeezed it tight. "I know that you love me and that I love you. I have zero doubts about that. And knowing that's what's most important to me. All the other stuff is inconsequential."

"You're right. I do love you and I guess I was afraid… afraid that might not be enough. That's something I need to work on," he confessed, blowing out a breath. "What d'you say we work on that 'likes and dislikes' list?" he asked, chancing a glance her way. With a smile she nodded, squeezing his hand in reassurance. "OK. Well, grab a bag from behind you and we can get started." Sarah complied, reaching behind the seat and pulling back a bag full of various snacks. Chuck reached his hand inside, fishing for something and finally pulled out a small bag.

"Ah. What's your take on Corn Nuts?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So… I guess that's a 'yes' on Gummi bears then," Chuck stated as he held the now empty bag upside down, shaking it as evidence. Sarah giggled, playfully smacking him on the arm.

"Shut up. I have a weakness for Gummi bears," she said with a faux pout. Holding up one of the last remaining bears that were still in her hand, she studied it. "They're so yummy and cute," she confessed. Chuck glanced over and watched as Sarah made the red gelatin bear dance, "I know I'm yummy, Sarah, but don't eat me," she said in a high pitched, cartoony voice. "I'm sorry, I just can't help myself," she replied in her normal voice, sounding truly apologetic. "No. Nooo. Nooo! Mmmnmnmnm.. Nooo … mmmmnnnnmnnm." Sarah acted out the screams of the tiny bear as she bit its head off, continuing the sound effects of it screaming within her mouth as she chewed. Chuck could only watch in utter disbelief and awe as the scene unfolded. When Sarah finished eating the rest of the 'dismembered' gummi, she chuckled to herself. Glancing at Chuck, she noticed his expression and immediately reddened. "What?"

"Oh. My. God," Chuck exclaimed breathlessly.

"Don't make fun of me," she pouted, this time the pouting seeming more genuine.

"Are you kidding? That was freaking awesome! Sarah Walker, you're a closet nerd. Admit it! Chuck pointed at her, a huge grin on his face.

"I am not!" she protested, her pout transforming into a sheepish grin.

"Nope! I saw it. Just then. That was such an amazingly nerdy thing to do. God… just when I think you're the coolest person ever, you do something like that and-"

"Ruin it?" she interjected, a self-deprecating lilt to her voice.

"No. You prove me right. The fact that you're one of the most badass people on the planet, not to mention breathtakingly gorgeous, but you can sit there and make the sound effects of disemboweling a gummi bear. I didn't think I could fall any harder for you but…" he trailed off, shaking his head in both amusement and reverence.

"You're so weird, but you're also really good for a girl's ego, you know that?" Sarah asked, giving him a loving smile. "I think I'll keep you."

"That's good, because it would get really awkward on this trip if you broke up with me and we still had to share a cabin," Chuck mused, sticking his tongue out between his teeth. Sarah barked out a laugh, throwing her head back. After her laughter died down, letting out a long contented sigh, she cleared her throat.

"Can uh… can we make a pit stop?" Sarah asked, looking a bit sheepish. "That iced tea I drank is starting to catch up with me."

"Oh! Oh, sure. In fact, if it's OK, there's a place up here I wanted to take a look at? I'd think they should have a restroom." Chuck looked over with a hopeful smile.

"I mean… we have to be careful where we go, but right now, as long as there's a restroom, I'm game," Sarah replied, shrugging.

"I suspect there'll be very few people, but maybe hats and sunglasses will do the trick." A few miles later, Chuck pulled off CA-99 to Ave 21 ½. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, with little to nothing around.

"Um… are you sure you know where you're going? And how do they come up with half of an avenue? How the hell does that work?" Sarah asked with a grin. Chuck gave a snort, chuckling at her observational humor.

"I have no idea what's up with the 'half' in the road names, but trust me. It's not far." After about a half-mile drive, they came to a four-way stop. A newer looking building was situated on one corner, the only building visible in any direction as far as the eye could see.

"I hope that's the place. I don't know that I can wait much longer," Sarah teased, though the call of nature was growing louder by the minute.

"Yep. This is the place," Chuck reassured her, pulling through the intersection and into the nearly empty parking lot. An older Buick was the only other vehicle there, which made Sarah feel a little better about stopping. Putting their baseball caps back on, they both stepped out of the SUV and stretched, various joints and vertebrae cracking and popping.

A large statue of a mammoth graced the lawn in front of the building, with a sign that read "Fossil Discovery Center". Stepping through the front doors, the place was a museum of fossils, skeletons and taxidermied animals. Stepping up to greet them was an older man, in his late sixties to early seventies, a huge smile spread across his face.

"Good afternoon! Welcome to the Fossil Discovery Center of Madera County. I'm Harold. Harold McVicker," he began, gesturing to the name tag pinned to his short-sleeved button down shirt. "Most people call me Mack." He extended his hand to Sarah and then Chuck, shaking their hands with enthusiasm. "It's great to see young folks such as yourselves in here to explore the natural history of this area."

"Thanks, Mack. Say, before we look around, could you point us to the restrooms? It's been kind of a long drive." Chuck made a sheepish grin and a partial pee-pee dance to further illustrate his point. Sarah had to twist her lips to the side to keep from laughing at him outright.

"Oh. Sure. Sure. Right over there. Just past the skeleton of the ground sloth is a small hallway. His and hers. Can't miss 'em." Chuck and Sarah both nodded, thanking the older man as they made their way to their respective restrooms. Refreshed, they met up in the hallway, sharing a smile.

"So you think we're safe here to look around a little bit?" Chuck asked, glancing over his shoulder and then back at Sarah. Thinking it over for a moment, she bounced her head from side to side in contemplation.

"I don't think it would hurt. Maybe just a quick visit." Excited, Chuck dove in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Taking her hand, he led her out into the main room, following the various displays around the room.

"Most of these fossils and artifacts were discovered when digging a landfill in the county," Harold chimed him, standing a short distance away, watching them explore. "That mammoth molar you're looking at, I found that in three pieces. I glued it back together. That was before this place was built to showcase all of these finds."

'Wow. So you actually unearthed some of the things in here?" Chuck asked, turning to look at the older man with wonder.

"Some of 'em. Once word got out of the find, people came from all over to help dig at the site. All of the fossils and skeletal displays came from that dig site. The furry versions you see around the room, like the gray wolf, coyote and bobcat, those came from various locations throughout the state. Unfortunately, they had to be put down by CDFW because they were sick, injured or posing a threat to humans. At least their deaths weren't in vain. They can 'live' on here as examples of their species. I'm sorry. I tend to ramble on. You two feel free to look around. Let me know if you have any questions at all." With that, Mack waved as he backed away, returning to the gift counter near the entrance.

Sarah and Chuck walked around, leisurely exploring all of the exhibits. The large mammoth skeleton with the tusks attached was a sight to behold, as were the ground sloth and saber-toothed cat. In all, it was an enjoyable break from the long drive, giving them a chance to stretch their legs. They thanked Mack on their way out, walking to the car hand in hand. Chuck opened the passenger door for Sarah, helping her in. Once he got in the driver's seat and started the car, he paused, holding up his finger.

"Hold on one second. I'll be right back." Not waiting for a response, Chuck dashed out of the car and back into the building.

"Okaaaay," she uttered, confused as to what was going on. Watching him enter the building, she shrugged and started reading through some of the informational pamphlets they had collected from the Fossil Discovery Center. After about five minutes, Chuck hopped back into the car, closing the door behind him.

"Alrighty," he huffed. "Sorry about that."

"Everything OK? You kinda raced out of here," Sarah inquired, amusement in her voice.

"Oh. Oh yeah. I'm fine. I just… I wanted to get you something. You know, just a little something as a souvenir; something to remember our trip by." Chuck shrugged sheepishly, pulling a small box out of his pocket, handing it to Sarah.

"Awww. Chuck, you didn't have to do that. What is it?" She asked, looking between the box and Chuck.

"Well, open it and see," he chided playfully. Grinning, she slowly lifted the lid off of the small box to reveal a silver necklace with a fossilized pendant wrapped in a silver bezel.

"Oooooh. It's beautiful! It's just like those big fossils we saw in the case," Sarah cooed as she gingerly lifted the necklace from the box.

"Yeah. It's an ammonite fossil. You can see the perfect, logarithmic spiral of the shell's cross section. I don't know what the amber colored stone is that got fossilized with it, but I thought it was pretty," Chuck confessed, shrugging shyly.

"It's so beautiful," Sarah added, running her finger over the polished surface.

"It's kind of cheesy, but… I figured if that fossil was still around after sixty-seven million years, what better to symbolize a long, lasting relationship?" Ducking his head, Chuck looked away, blushing a bit.

Without warning, Sarah turned his head with her free hand and kissed him. It was a long, soulful kiss, full of love and promise. The seconds drifted by as the two continued their kiss, only pulling away when the need for oxygen became too great. Sitting back in her seat, she hurriedly put the necklace on.

"You don't have to actually wear it. It's not all that fancy or anything-"

"Of course I'm going to wear it," she retorted indignantly. "My boyfriend got me a beautiful, thoughtful piece of jewelry. You damn well better believe I'm gonna wear it," Sarah huffed as she finished adjusting it. Pulling down the visor, she slid the mirror cover to the side, adjusting the visor so she could see the necklace in the reflection. Beaming as she touched the necklace, her eyes sparkling with joy, she admired it, turning it in the light to see the subtle spectrum of colors.

Chuck watched his girlfriend -a moniker that he was finding hard to get used to- admire his gift and couldn't help but grin. She seemed so legitimately happy, even over such a small, relatively inexpensive gift. Buckling up, he navigated the car back onto the freeway, resuming their journey as Sarah continued to play with her necklace, stealing a glance at Chuck periodically.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The flat farmland of central California was not much to look at; fields as far as the eye could see. Thankfully, they had each other for company and Chuck's playlist to help keep them entertained. About an hour after their impromptu rest stop of fossils and skeletons, they were pulled from their conversation by the car's stereo going silent.

'Captain," the woman's voice began, "I have found a well reviewed taco stand in the vicinity. Would you like me to plot a course?"

"Wow! Your assistant looks for taco stands when you travel?" Sarah asked, shaking her head. "Damn. I need to get me one of those assistants."

"OK," Chuck replied matter-of-factly. "Once we get to the cabin, assuming there's any cell service, I can set you up with it. But the taco search doesn't come standard. That's a specific search algorithm that I created. Are you in the mood for some tacos? Personally, I'm kind of hungry and we have a ways to go before we get to your mom's house. If … if you don't like tacos we can-"

"Whoa! Stop right there. Not like tacos? Tacos are a deal breaker. We need to have tacos at least once a week. That's non-negotiable," she replied with a wry smile.

"Ok. Ok. Point taken. But are you in the mood for tacos now?" he asked, grinning back at her.

"I am indeed."

"Alright. Serenity, plot a course to that taco stand," Chuck commanded.

"Very good Captain. You will arrive at your destination in eight minutes. I have placed the map on the navigation screen." With that, the center navigation screen for the SUV showed a map of Modesto and a highlighted route to their destination.

When they arrived at their destination, just a few blocks off CA-99, they found themselves in a makeshift gravel lot along a railroad track in what looked like a business district. A number of metal carports had been erected with picnic or plastic folding tables underneath. Behind the carports were several food trucks, each behind their respective "dining area".

"Well this looks like the place," Sarah said, craning her neck to look at all the various signs.

"I'd say. It's probably best that you stay in the car. No offense, but you kind of stand out in a crowd… even though there aren't that many people here. Still, I'll go up and order for us."

"Says the six-foot-four inch white guy at a taco truck," Sarah teased, sticking her tongue out.

"Touché. Still, people are more likely to recognize you." Sarah rolled her eyes, good naturedly, agreeing to let him do the ordering.

"OK, Serenity, which of these taco trucks is the best?" Chuck asked.

"According to a sampling of reviews, Margarita's Taqueria seems to be the preferred establishment. Their tacos are described as 'on point'. I take that to mean they are, in fact, quite good." Chuck and Sarah couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

"Serenity, show us a menu." A picture of the food truck appeared with the menu sign in plain sight. "OK. Well, I'm gonna get tacos, obviously. Whoa… that's… that's an interesting choice of meats. Cheek. Tongue. Tripas? Oooo. Hard pass on those. What would you like?" he asked, turning to Sarah.

"I'm gonna go with two pollo and two carnitas," Sarah declared. "Oooo. And a Coca-Cola Mexicana. I haven't had one of those in years."

"Sounds good. I'll be right back." Sarah watched Chuck conversing with the person in the food truck, point and indicating numbers with his fingers; an odd game of charades. She couldn't help but giggle at him, the way he looked like a large, adorable child. After a few minutes, he made his way back, his hands full of food, soda bottles under his arm. Coming to Sarah's door, she opened it, taking the food from him and setting it on the center console; the two sodas in the cup holders. Once Chuck got in and the door closed, he started passing out tacos.

"These are the chicken… sorry 'pollo' tacos, "Chuck corrected himself, rolling his eyes at himself. "Here are your carnitas tacos but, if you want, you can feel free to have one of mine. I got asada and pastor with plenty to spare. There're also small cups of salsa, sour cream and cheese if you want to add those. Ooo and some lime wedges too."

"They look and smell amazing," Sarah commented, not waiting to hear a reply before digging in. The two ate in comfortable silence, only their moans of delight could be heard over the music. As the song transitioned into the next, the distinctive guitar and drum intro had them both nodding their heads to the music. When the lyrics started both paused their eating to sing along.

_"A little ditty 'bout Jack & Diane_

_Two American kids growing up in the heartland"_

The two continued to sing along, grinning at one another. It felt like old times, even though they'd only known each other for just over a week. Something about the bond they'd formed felt rooted in some kind of shared past. It was difficult to explain, but easy to feel.

"_Suckin' on asada tacos, outside Margarita's Taqueria"_

Chuck's improvised lyrics caught Sarah off guard, causing her to burst into laughter. It wasn't until the key change that Sarah was able to sober enough to join Chuck in singing again, both of them reenacting the drum fill with 'air drums'.

"_Oh, let it rock, let it roll_

_Let the bible belt come and save my soul_

_Holdin' on to sixteen as long as you can_

_Change is coming 'round real soon_

_Make us woman and man"_

They finished singing along with the song, the laughter starting back up again as soon as the song ended. Slipping back into their comfortable silence, they finished their tacos, Sarah sharing a bite of her carnitas taco, while Chuck somehow lost one of his beef tacos when he wasn't looking. Sarah only offered an innocent look as she wiped her overstuffed mouth with a napkin. The two finished eating and discarded their trash before getting back on the road. Before leaving Modesto, they stopped at a Flying J for gas and to take a restroom break before getting back on the road.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Passing through Stockton and then taking I-80 out of Sacramento, the flat farmland gave way to rolling hills with patches of green forests; a much more visually stimulating scenery than the past few hours. When they took the exit for CA-49 North, Sarah's excitement began to build. They were within thirty miles of her mom's house and all the thoughts she's been putting off were starting to bubble to the surface.

Her mom hadn't met any guy she'd dated in the past decade. That had been by design. Sure, her mother hadn't lived near LA, so it was easy to blame the distance. Still, Sarah had never made any efforts to take her boyfriends to meet her. In hindsight, it was likely because she didn't want her mother to point out the obvious; those guys were not right for her. She knew that, but didn't see much alternative at the time. That's not to say it was all terrible, but they were really just relationships of convenience. She was settling and didn't need her mother reminding her of that fact, phone calls with her mom were bad enough. Her mom had always kept tabs on her career, including what was on the news and social media. Her mom tried to be supportive but there was always the undercurrent of worry in her voice when they spoke.

Now she had someone in her life that truly made her happy. A man that put her first and was genuinely interested in her as a person. The one person that she wanted her mom to approve of, and they were about to meet shortly. Deep down, Sarah knew that her mom would like Chuck; everyone liked Chuck. Still, there seemed to be a lot riding on this meeting and she wanted it to go well.

When they finally made it to Nevada City, it was just as Sarah had remembered it. She had only visited twice since her mother had moved here nearly three years ago. Ordinarily, Sarah would fly her mom into LA to visit because her filming schedule was so rigorous. The quaint, historic downtown had that old timey feel, many of the original buildings still standing and in good repair.

"This place is so cool. It's like one of those towns you see in a Hallmark movie or something. I can just picture Candace Cameron Bure walking down the sidewalk over there, having some kind of meet cute with the hunky male lead." Sarah chuckled at his observation, but it wasn't far from the truth. This did look like a set from a movie.

On a quiet side street, lined with mature trees and well-manicured yards, their Range Rover came to a stop at the curb in front of her mother's house. Sarah took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

"You OK?" Chuck asked, looking over with concern on his face. "If you're having second thoughts on me meeting-"

"No. Nope," Sarah interrupted, shaking her head. "I really want you to meet her, or her to meet you. Whichever. I'm just a little nervous. I've never introduced her to anyone I've really cared about, so I don't quite know what to expect," Sarah confessed, wincing a bit.

"So… no pressure or anything is what you're saying," he teased, trying to hold back his smile. It seemed to help curb the butterflies in Sarah's stomach, and Chuck's as well. Nodding reassuringly, she got out of the car, Chuck following suit. Walking hand in hand along the front walkway and up the steps to the porch, the two stood facing the door. They turned to each other, locking gazes. An unspoken conversation occurred, each giving the other the reassurance they needed. With broad smiles, they nodded before turning to face the door again.

"Here goes nothin'," Sarah muttered as she knocked on the solid wood door.

* * *

A/N: "Oh MAN! What's with this guy? Does he have to do this at the end of every chapter? "

Yes. Yes, I do.

We'll have to see how the meeting with Sarah's mother goes in the next chapter. I can hardly wait to see how it turns out…

For those interested, the song referenced in this chapter is:

Jack & Diane by John Cougar Mellencamp (aka John Mellencamp)

This song has (arguably) one of the best air drum fills ever, surpassed only by Phil Collins' "In the Air Tonight". If for some reason you haven't heard it at some point in the last... 38 years since its release, I recommend you seek it out.

You guys are so awesome. The support you've shown for this story is just so humbling. Please keep your comments coming. I love hearing from you.

If you haven't done so yet, I highly encourage you to join the Chuck Fanfiction group on Facebook. It is an amazing group of people. There's lots of great discussion, polls, sharing of story ideas, more polls, writing challenges, yet even more polls. It's a really wonderful community that could benefit from all of you joining its ranks.

Until next time.

Joe


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Having made it to Nevada City, we find our friends anxiously awaiting the introduction to Sarah's mother. Meeting the parents (or parent in this case) is never stressful. Right?

**Since many of you have asked, I would like to offer an explanation as to why I removed this chapter last week. It was brought to my attention that some themes or elements in this chapter were similar in nature to a chapter from another author. Out of respect, I took the chapter down so I could investigate further. Unfortunately, I was dealing with some personal/family issues at the time and, until now, I haven't had the mental, emotional or physical energy to deal with it.

I have prided myself on having somewhat original story ideas. Writing the stories I would like to read that I didn't see out in the community. From day one, my work has always been my own. Certainly, we all borrow from the show's writers, and certain ideas have made their way into lore for this fandom. Apart from that, all of my writing has come from my imagination, research that I have done, my own personal life experiences and family history, with some popular troupes from TV and movies thrown in for flavor. With that said, I can assure you that any similarities that my story may have with any other have evolved convergently. I have no wish to borrow anyone else's hard work, as I would like others to have that same respect for my creations.

In large part, this chapter has not changed much. There have been minor adjustments that I feel are relatively superficial in the grand scheme of the story, but I hope that those changes adequately distance this chapter from any other. I concede that there are still some similarities and that's just the fact of the matter. When going down some avenues, the pathway is rather narrow, so people are going to step on the same ground. That just can't be helped and I won't apologize for anything that I have written. I do however have respect for my fellow writers and don't wish for there to be any animosity. So I have compromised as much as I dare with staying true to my story and myself.

That is all I'll say on the matter and I thank all of you for your continued interest and support of this story. Without further ado, I give you chapter 27… again.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 27

Chuck nervously ran a hand through his hair, turning to look at Sarah. "Does my hair look alright? Do I have hat hair?" Sarah chuckled, running the fingers of her free hand through his now shorter hair. With the makeover he'd lost most of his curls, but there was still enough on top that she could run her fingers through it; something she found she liked to do a lot.

"You look perfect," she assured him, giving him a bright smile. The sound of the door knob turning drew their attention back to the door, Sarah's grip on Chuck's hand tightening. When the door opened, a beautiful woman with shoulder-length, dark blonde hair stood there, her steely blue eyes tracing up their bodies until her gaze finally met theirs. She looked to be in her mid to late forties, but the years had been kind to her, still possessing a youthful glow about her.

"Sarbear,"she whispered, gasping as she covered her mouth in surprise. Looking between Chuck and Sarah, her eyes seemed to widen even further.

"Hi Mom," Sarah said, giving her mother a shy smile. After a moment's hesitation, the older woman rushed forward, wrapping her daughter in a hug, swaying side to side.

"Oh, I missed you," she confessed, squeezing Sarah, who released Chuck's hand to hug her mother properly.

"Missed you too. Do you uh… do you mind if we go inside?" Sarah asked, pulling away from her mother slightly, glancing at the neighborhood around them.

"Oh, sure. Of course. Where are my manners?" Shaking her head at herself, Sarah's mother ushered them in, closing the door behind them.

"Mom," Sarah began tentatively, "I'd like you to meet Chuck Bartowski. Chuck, this is my mom, Emma Walker."

"I can't tell you what a privilege it is to meet you," Chuck declared, offering his hand to the shorter woman.

"Chuck…" Emma mused, thinking over the name as she shook his hand. "So you're a … friend of Sarah's then?" she asked, looking between Chuck and her daughter. Sarah let out an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes, though the amusement on her face showed she wasn't angry. Chuck swallowed the lump in his throat, looking to Sarah for some sort of confirmation on how he was supposed to answer that question.

"Chuck's my boyfriend, Mom," Sarah admitted, taking Chuck's hand, almost possessively.

"Is that so?" Emma challenged, sending a glaring eye toward Chuck, her eyebrow arched toward her hairline. His eyes grew wide in both surprise and fear from the icy stare the older woman was giving. Slowly her countenance changed, revealing a joyful smile, as the corners of her mouth curled. "That's wonderful. Would you two like something to drink? I'm sure it's been a long drive. Sarah? Perhaps you can give me a hand in the kitchen?" Emma turned and headed out of the foyer and into the kitchen, leaving the other two behind.

"Sorry. She can seem intense sometimes," Sarah apologized, giving him a sheepish wince.

"Must be a family trait," Chuck teased, sticking his tongue out between his teeth. Sarah let out a chuckle, his joking softening the tension.

"This is where I get the third-degree from Mom about you and I. You can have a seat in the living room," Sarah offered as she gestured into the next room. Chuck gave Sarah's hand a small squeeze and nodded.

"Smile. It'll all be fine. I promise I'll be on my best behavior," he whispered, giving her a wink. Shaking her head in amusement, Sarah squeezed his hand in return, releasing it to go their separate ways. Once in the kitchen, her mother nearly pounced on her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were bringing someone? I must look a mess," she whispered loudly, smoothing out her clothes and hair.

"God Mom, you look better than I do! You're beautiful as always. Besides, Chuck wouldn't care," Sarah reassured her.

"He's the one from the show? The one with all the curls?" Emma asked, gesturing at her own head, wiggling her fingers. "Does that mean…?" she trailed off, looking past her daughter down the hall toward where Chuck was sitting. Returning her gaze to Sarah, she held it with a questioning expression.

"Yep," Sarah replied, nodding her head as the grin on her face grew wider.

"I don't understand. I watched this week's episode. He finished last, but my God was he something else though. The way he helped everyone, even that jackass." Emma paused, shaking her head with pursed lips as she recalled the events. "I'm glad you kicked that guy to the curb. OK… so… how does this all work? Did… did this Chuck end up winning or did you decide to just date him anyway? Is the show making you date him or…"

"No, Mom! It's nothing like that. Come on. Let's get some drinks and we can go in and sit down with him and talk about it." Sarah gave her mother a pleading look, causing Emma to huff in resignation.

"Fine. I have some iced tea in the fridge that I made this morning. Just tell me one thing… is this real? Are you… are you happy?" Sarah took her mother's hands in hers, looking down into her eyes.

"This is very real. I've never been happier, Mom." The smile on Sarah's face brought tears to her mother's eyes. Emma released her daughter's grip and started fanning her eyes.

"OK. OK. Let's get in there before I start blubbering all over the place," she chuckled at herself, sniffing as she pressed under her eyes with the back of her fingers. The two women collected the pitcher of iced tea and some glasses, along with a plate of Milano cookies she had on hand.

Entering the living room, Emma placed the plate of cookies on the table, 'Heeeere we are. I hope iced tea is OK? I brewed it fresh this morning. It's pretty sweet, so if it's too much I can make-"

"Ms. Walker, I'm sure it'll be perfect. Thank you," Chuck rushed out, trying to set the woman at ease.

"Alright then. But call me Emma. Please," the older woman corrected, pouring a glass of tea for each of them.

"If you insist. I have to say, you have a beautiful home… Emma," Chuck added, thanking her when she offered him his glass of tea.

"Thank you. It's not much but it's home." After a moment of awkward silence as they all sipped tea, Emma cleared her throat, turning to Sarah.

"So, how was the drive? All the way up from LA? That's quite the haul. " she commented, looking between Chuck and Sarah.

"It was goo-" the two responded simultaneously, stopping once they heard the other.

"Sorry," they replied in unison, gesturing for the other to proceed. This caused both of them to chuckle, shaking their heads. Emma just watched the two interact with amusement.

'It was a long drive, but it was good," Sarah offered, looking at Chuck to make sure he wasn't going to talk over her. "We stopped at this little museum place on the way. They had lots of fossils and skeletons of extinct animals from the area. It was really cool. And Chuck got me this beautiful necklace as a memento," Sarah beamed, holding the necklace out to show her mother.

"Oh, wow. That's beautiful! A fossil as jewelry. How fascinating," Emma stated, seeming impressed as she leaned forward to hold it in her hand. "So um… I was talking with Sarah and I mentioned I'd seen you on the show. You know, Off Screen Romance? I can only assume that's how you two met?" Emma asked, looking at Chuck, awkwardly trying to find a conversation starter.

"Right. Right. Well, I, of course, was familiar with Sarah, you know, from all her work. I've always been a huge fan. But to answer your question, yes. That-that's how we met," he replied, taking a drink of tea to keep from rambling further.

"I have to say, it was a bit of a surprise to see you. Sarah hadn't mentioned you, not that she talks much about the men she dates," she offered, giving her daughter a flat look. Before Sarah could protest, Emma continued, holding up her hands in surrender, "I know. I know. You don't like to talk about them. I get it. She thinks I don't watch TV or pay attention to social media," she continued, addressing Chuck directly. "Those brainless, pretty boys she paraded around with, no wonder they didn't work out. All of 'em combined didn't have the sense God gave a turnip." Chuck snorted nearly choked on the sip of iced tea he was trying to take. "Not one of them was good enough for you," she declared, pointing at her daughter. Sarah just sat, staring at the ceiling as if she'd heard this same speech a thousand times.

Emma leaned forward, taking a Milano cookie from the plate, using it to gesture at Chuck. "So, Chuck, do you suppose you're good enough for my daughter?" Sarah gasped in mortification that her mother would be so forward, but before she could protest Chuck replied.

"No, ma'am. I don't believe that there is any man good enough for her. All I can do is try to be the best person I can be, treat her with the love and respect she deserves and hope for the best," he stated matter-of-factly, giving a small shrug at the end. Both women sat in shocked silence at the honesty and sincerity of his words. His response wasn't forced or rehearsed, but rather, it clearly came from the heart. A blush began to creep up Sarah's neck, coloring her cheeks and ears as she averted her gaze to her lap. This didn't go unnoticed by her mother, a broad grin beginning to spread across Emma's face. Nodding approvingly, she took a bite of the cookie, humming her response.

"Good answer." Turning to her daughter, Sarah met her mother's gaze, exchanging a look. It was then that Emma's expression changed to one of confusion.

"I'm... I'm sorry. Could you back up?" Emma asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "Did… did you say…. 'Love'?" She looked between Chuck and Sarah, searching for an answer.

"Yeah, Mom. Love," Sarah confirmed, moving to sit beside Chuck, taking his hand in hers. "And before you start in on the lecture about how I just met him and we're moving too fast, or I just got out of a string of bad relationsh-" Sarah was stopped mid-sentence by her mother's squeal, nearly rivaling Ellie's. Emma had her hands pressed together, holding them against her mouth as tears began to cascade down her cheeks. Shaking her head from side to side, chuckling through her tears, she sniffed loudly.

"I knew it! I just knew it. When I watched that first episode, I saw the way he looked at you and then, when you shook hands… it was like … like a light turned on in both of you. I know it sounds crazy or like I'm projecting, but that's what I saw. And somehow, I just knew that he'd be the one. I'm so… " Emma trailed off, rising from her chair, crossing the distance to wrap Sarah in a hug. Both women were in tears, chuckling. It was heartwarming to watch, but Chuck felt a little like he was intruding on their moment, though he opted to just sit quietly so as not to interrupt.

Emma pulled away, wiping at the tears, letting out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry Chuck. I'm not usually a cryer, but I've waited a long time for this day. Would it be too awkward if I gave you a hug?" She asked, looking a bit sheepish.

"We Bartowskis are huggers," he declared, raising his chin in pride. "It would be an honor." Chuck stood to his full height, accepting the hug from Sarah's mother, which was a bit comical seeing as she was a full foot shorter than him.

"God, he's so tall," Emma exclaimed as she pulled away, staring up at him. "Sarah, it's a good thing you didn't get your height from me." All three chuckled at that, Chuck and Emma returning to their seats.

"OK. So I want to hear all about how this happened over dinner. Are you guys hungry?" Emma asked, looking between her daughter and her boyfriend.

"I'd hate to impose M- Emma. After all, you didn't know I was coming and I don't want to put you out." Emma just gave him a flat look, turning to face Sarah with an expression that begged the question "is this guy for real?" Sarah gave her mother a "what can ya do?" shrug.

"Chuck, honey," Emma began. "There will never be a shortage of food in this house. After Sarah texted me, I made a trip to the store. I thought about making pierogies, but I saw the kielbasa in the case and I couldn't resist. I just need to toss them in a pan for a little bit, throw some other stuff in the oven to go with it and we're good to go." The excited look on Chuck's face was reminiscent of a child being offered a cookie, with his wide eyes and mouth puckered as he sucked in a breath.

"Mmmm. Pierogies. Oh, but kielbasa sounds amazing too." he corrected quickly. "I'm a huge fan of most anything in the sausage family."

"Good to know. You're familiar with pierogies then, I take it?" Emma asked, chuckling at his antics.

"I haven't had any since I was little. I remember sitting on a stool watching my grandma make them. They were so good. Sometimes she'd even make ones with cheese in them, just for me and my sister." Chuck's eyes dimmed, his smile fading a bit as the memories flooded back. "When I was still pretty young, she had a stroke and lost a lot of the dexterity in her right hand. She couldn't cook like she used to. Ellie, my sister, she and I lived with her for a little while until she passed. I think Ellie still has my grandma's handwritten recipes in an old metal recipe box in her kitchen. We've never attempted to make her pierogies though. It just didn't seem… right, I guess." Chuck shook himself from his thoughts, glancing between the two women, who stood riveted by his story.

"I'm sorry. Rambling on is one of my many bad habits," he admitted sheepishly.

"Nonsense," Emma interjected. "Family and family traditions are important. I learned to cook by watching my mother, sitting on a stool, much the same as you. My mother learned from watching her mother and so on. Even Sarah used to pull a chair up to the counter and watch me cook at the old house when she was young. It might not be my place, but I suspect your grandmother would consider it an honor to use her recipes, to continue that tradition. It's a way of keeping her memory alive."

"Thank you. That… that makes a lot of sense. I guess I always thought that since I could likely never make them the way she did, it would be a dishonor to her memory. It's probably worse to just leave them to sit in a drawer, never to be used again. Thanks, Emma." The older woman waved him off.

"Pfft. I didn't do anything. But if I don't get in that kitchen to make dinner, we're all gonna starve," she chuckled, pushing herself out of the chair. As Sarah stood to follow, Chuck did likewise.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Chuck asked. "I'm not much of a cook, but I can wash dishes and clean with the best of them." Emma and Sarah chuckled at his comment, Sarah wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Sure. I have some vegetables you can wash while Sarah and I work on the rest." Emma motioned for them to follow as she headed into the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that you know," Sarah whispered, holding him back from following. He gave her a questioning look. "Help in the kitchen. You don't have to feel obligated."

"Oh yes I do! If Ellie ever found out I didn't offer to help, my ass would be toast. Besides that, it's just who I am. I enjoy being helpful; feeling like I'm being of use. I'll never be that Ward Cleaver type, sitting in my easy chair, reading the paper, smoking a pipe while my wife or whomever does all the work. Even if I tried, I'd feel too guilty to enjoy it," he admitted, chuckling.

Chuckling along with him, Sarah led them both toward the kitchen. "You're like ... a serial killer or something aren't you?"

"What?!" Chuck asked, barking out a laugh.

"There's gotta be something wrong with you," Sarah offered. 'You're too perfect. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Believe me, there are plenty of things wrong with me, but being a serial killer isn't one of them. Although, an online survey I took said I fit the profile. I dunno… I think I'd end up apologizing the whole time I was kidnapping someone," Chuck stated, with his self-deprecating shrug.

Bursting out in laughter, Sarah smacked him lightly on the chest. As they entered the kitchen, Emma was just standing there, watching them with a soft smile. Sarah noticed, sobering a bit, clearing her throat.

"What?" Sarah asked, trying to hide her smile at seeing the look her mother was giving her.

"Nothing. It's just good to hear you laugh. That's all." Chuckling to herself, Emma took in a deep breath and began looking around the kitchen.

"Well, Chuck, I have some Brussel sprouts in a bag on the counter," she pointed out. "Can you wash those in the sink for me? I'll get you a colander to drain them in. There's a vegetable brush in the drawer to the left of the sink."

"I'm on it," Chuck replied, giving a serious salute.

"Sarbear, can you get the block of Parmesan out of the fridge and grate about a quarter of a cup?"

"Sure, Mom." Sarah searched through the refrigerator, finding the block of cheese and bringing it to the counter.

From the sink where Chuck was washing the Brussel sprouts, he called over his shoulder, "I'm sorry if I'm prying, but I've heard you calling Sarah 'Sarbear'? I sense there's a story behind that?"

"Oh," Emma chuckled, seeing the embarrassed look on her daughter's face. "Sarah used to sleep like the dead. Whenever you woke her up, she'd frump and groan through the house like a grumpy old bear before she'd finally plop down on the couch in a huff. Sarah the Bear, which over time got shortened, thus the name 'Sarbear' came into being. She got better as she grew older, but never what I'd call a morning person. Still, the nickname stuck."

"Thanks for that, Mom. Nice of you to get the awkward childhood stories out of the way," Sarah deadpanned at her mother. Emma and Chuck couldn't contain their laughter, causing Sarah to crack a smile as she shook her head at the two of them.

"It's great how you two have all these…these… family stories and traditions that you can share in," Chuck responded, sounding a little wistful.

"I'm sure you have your own stories and traditions. What kinds of things did your parents share with you when you were growing up?" Emma asked, taking some of the cleaned Brussel sprouts, cutting off the ends and slicing them in half.

"Mom!" Sarah growled in warning, giving her a stern glare. Emma silently held her hands up in confusion, mouthing "what?".

"Sarah. I told you, it's OK," Chuck interjected with a calm, soothing tone.

"I know, but-"

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Emma interrupted, looking between the two.

"No, you didn't," Chuck stated, his voice sounding conciliatory. "Long story short, my mother left when I was young and my father passed only a few years after that. My grandparents on my mom's side died before my parents were married and my dad's father died before I was born. The only grandparent I ever knew was my grandma Lena. I don't know much about them, but I did find some old documents and pictures when Ellie and I cleaned out her house. I think her maiden name was Kowalczyk. She and my grandpa, Roland Bartowski, came to America just after the war and were married here. But some of the early documents have his last name as Bartkowski, with an extra 'k' in it. So maybe the name changed when he immigrated. I dunno. There's nobody left to answer those questions. Wow. I'm sorry. That 'long story short' thing didn't pan out so well." Chuck huffed in exasperation at himself, diving back in to finish cleaning the Brussel sprouts.

"I'm so sorry. This Ellie, you said she's your sister?" Emma asked, continuing her chopping.

"Yeah. Yeah, Ellie is my older sister. She practically raised me. After my parents were gone we went to stay with grandma Lena. It was the only way we could stay together. Grandma could barely take care of herself, much less us, so it was just Ellie and me. I tried to help where I could but…"

"She sounds like a pretty incredible young woman," Emma added, the respect evident in her voice.

"Oh, she is," Sarah chimed in. "She's a neurologist. I met her during the taping of the show…. accidentally… on purpose," Sarah murmured as she began to blush. Emma gave her a wide-eyed expression, prompting Sarah to rush on. "I'll tell you about that later." Emma shook her head and returned to her work. "Anyway, she's pretty amazing. You'll like her when you meet her." With that both Chuck and Emma slowly turned to face Sarah, surprised looks on their faces.

"What?"

"No-nothing," Chuck answered quickly, holding up his hands in surrender, turning back around to hide the smile on his face. Emma was more candid about the smile on her face, not caring who saw it.

"Well, I look forward to meeting her," the older woman admitted. "Chuck, dear, would you hand me the rest of those Brussel sprouts?" Chuck dutifully obeyed, shaking the colander of sprouts to get off the excess water before taking it to the kitchen island where Emma was working.

"So, you and your sister must be really close," Emma continued. 'Do you have any traditions with her?"

"Well, yeah. I guess we do, now that I think about it. Thanksgiving we do a big spread; a huge turkey dinner with all the fixings. We invite our friends over, especially the ones that don't have any family in the area. On Christmas, we sit around in our PJs and have a Twilight Zone marathon. I'm not sure how that got started. I think it was just on TV one Christmas, one of the few channels we got at the time, so we just made the most of it. Then there's … there's Mother's Day. Well, not the actual Mother's Day, but we have our own 'celebration', if you want to call it that. When our mom left, my dad pretty much checked out too. So on that day, it meant that Ellie and I were on our own. To commemorate that day, Ellie and I started our own Mother's Day tradition. We celebrate each other; that we're always there for one another."

Both Sarah and Emma were in tears, having stopped what they were doing to listen. Sarah immediately rounded the island to wrap Chuck in a hug. Emma did likewise, placing one arm around him, giving him a side hug.

"Guys, it's OK. I'm alright. I mean, I'm not going to turn down hugs from two beautiful women, but …" Both Walker women chuckled, swatting him lightly on the chest. "OW! I see where Sarah gets it from," Chuck teased, the women pushing away from him, wiping at their cheeks.

"I'm sorry to bring everyone down. I know those stories aren't exactly cheerful. You did help to remind me that I still have some traditions to celebrate, even if they aren't old ones." Chuck smiled appreciatively at the two women, then went to work cleaning up around the sink.

"That's a good reminder, Chuck. Traditions don't have to be passed down between the generations to have meaning. I think that's a good lesson for all of us," Emma declared.

"I agree. I look forward to being part of some new traditions," Sarah confessed. Realizing the gravity of what she said, she felt a little embarrassed, her mother giving her an amused look.

Without missing a beat, Chuck jumped right in, "You'll love it. Ellie's a great cook. Oh, and on Christmas eve, we always get new Christmas pajamas for each other to wear for our Twilight Zone marathon. It's so - w-wait. Um.. you… you did mean with me… right?" Chuck asked sheepishly, turning around to look at her with a wince.

"Yes, I meant you, ya goof," she giggled, her embarrassment dispelled by Chuck so eagerly including her in his life. The fact that he was making plans, future plans, that included her felt really good.

"Well, now that's settled, Sarah, get me out a large metal bowl and the olive oil from the pantry," Emma instructed, smirking at her daughter.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh… Ms. Walker. Emma! Sorry, Emma. That was simply amazing. One of the best meals I can remember. Ellie would be envious," Chuck confessed, leaning back in his chair, rubbing his round stomach.

"Oh, now. I'm sure that's not true, but I'm glad you enjoyed them." Emma beamed at the compliment, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"And the Brussel sprouts… I'll admit, I'm generally not a fan, so I was a bit skeptical going in. But, oh man, those were fantastic. I really need to get that recipe. I'd eat those every week," Chuck professed, his smile reaching his eyes.

"I'll be sure to write it down for you before you leave." With that, everyone cleared the table, taking their plates to the kitchen. Chuck immediately started washing dishes while Emma and Sarah put away leftovers. Emma nudged Sarah, nodding toward Chuck, an unspoken discussion going on between them. Sarah could only give a shy smile in response, trying to busy herself to avoid her mother's silent inquiry.

The kitchen spotless, they retired to the living room with cups of coffee to sit and chat. It was largely quiet, letting their food settle, getting comfortable in their respective seats. Sarah and Chuck sat together on the sofa while Emma sat adjacent in a wingback chair. It was finally Emma that broke the silence, clearing her throat as a preamble.

"So, what are your plans?" Emma asked, looking between her daughter and her boyfriend. "Not that I haven't loved having you, but I suspect that coming here wasn't your only reason for such a long trip," she added, taking a sip of coffee.

"Well, no. Technically, coming here was Chuck's idea," Sarah confessed, glancing at Chuck. He immediately tried to wave it off, not wanting to take credit, but Sarah was having none of it. "No, it was your idea. When I realized, belatedly, that I hadn't called you to tell you about…. well, us, he immediately suggested we come and see you. Even when I told him where you lived, he was unfazed. So, here we are. Our main destination is a cabin near Mt. Shasta, a place his sister's boyfriend's family owns. It's supposed to be secluded," Sarah finished, giving her mother a shrug with a tight smile, realizing this would likely open the gates for a lot of other questions.

"You're not thinking of driving there tonight are you?" Emma asked with concern in her voice, sitting forward in her chair.

"No. That's at least another three and a half to four hours of driving. I think I've had enough for today. I saw that National Hotel downtown. I figured we could get rooms there for the night," Chuck interjected, trying to set Emma at ease. Sarah turned her head to give him an incredulous look at his last comment.

"That old musty place? The hell you will. No. You'll stay right here. The guest room upstairs is already made up," Emma stated, nodding her head in finality.

"Oh, but I… what I mean is …. " Chuck spluttered, his neck and cheeks starting to turn red. He began to look around, eyeing the couch he and Sarah were sitting on, pushing on the cushions with his hands. "I'd be fine right here. Really. This seems very comfortable." Chuck paused to swallow the lump in his throat, which gave an opening for the two women to begin giggling. He looked at the two women in confusion, not understanding what he'd said that was funny.

"Is he for real?" Emma questioned her daughter, ignoring Chuck completely.

"Right?" Sarah responded with faux exasperation. The two chuckled amongst themselves for a moment longer before they spared Chuck and brought him back into their conversation.

"I'll let you two work out the final sleeping arrangements," Emma conceded with a smirk on her face. "I will say that my bedroom is on the first floor and I'm a heavy sleeper."

"Mom," Sarah scolded, giving her mother a warning look, but the upturned corners of her mouth gave her away.

"What? I'm just throwing that out there. You know… in case you're up late…. talking…" she trailed off with a wry smile before taking a sip of coffee.

"Chuck, could you go out and get our bags from the car?" Sarah asked, placing a comforting hand on his knee. He looked down at her hand and then trailed up to her face, seeing her soft smile.

"Yeah. Sure. No problem. I'll… I'll be right back." With that, Chuck pushed himself up off the sofa and made his way out the front door, closing it behind him. As soon as the door closed, Emma spoke up.

"So…. um… just the two of you? In a secluded mountain cabin? That uh… that sounds… nice," she trailed off, taking another sip of coffee, swallowing with it whatever comment she was trying not to make. Sarah gave her mother another warning glare.

"Mom… I'm a grown woman. I'm perfectly capable of -"

"Oh, pfft. I'm not concerned," Emma interrupted, dismissing her daughter. "I've known since you were young that you could take care of yourself. You've always had a good head on your shoulders. Well… for the most part. No, my concern is how long you plan on being there. I assume the purpose of the seclusion is for privacy. You two have to lay low until the show finishes, right? If people saw the two of you together, that would be all over TMZ and ruin the show."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Sarah admitted. "I hate that we have to hide it, but it's what we have to do for now. It'll be several weeks before we can go public, so you can't tell any of your friends. And if the paparazzi come asking, you don't know anything."

"Like I'd tell them anything. I haven't so far," Emma replied, looking almost offended. "Several weeks huh? That's a lot of time alone, especially for a couple just starting out. Have you even slept in the same house together yet?"

"Before you go there, Chuck's a very kind and caring man. He would never do anything to-"

"Whoa. Whoa. Let me stop you there," Emma cut her off, holding up her hands in surrender. "I can tell, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he respects you immensely. But what you two have or haven't done is none of my business. Like you said, you're a grown woman. My only worry is that you're about to spend a LOT of time together; probably in very close quarters in that little cabin. Even in the best of relationships, that can be very trying. Just be patient with each other. OK? You're basically moving in together, at least temporarily. Normally people get months to learn all about each other before they take that kind of step. I just don't want it to put too much pressure on your relationship is all."

"I get it, Mom, and you're right. I've never really lived with anyone before. A drawer or a toothbrush at their place maybe, but that's it. To be honest, I was starting to freak out

about that, going into this trip."

"Really? Why?" Emma asked with surprise.

"I… I've never felt this way about anyone before. I was just so nervous that I was going to do or say something stupid or thoughtless and ruin it all. Like I was subconsciously sabotaging myself. I mean, what the hell do I know about a normal healthy relationship?" Sarah asked rhetorically as she ran a hand through her hair. Slowly a smile grew as she thought, her mother just watching and listening, sensing that Sarah was beginning to work some of this out for herself.

"But the more time I've spent with Chuck, with his friends and family, and then on this trip, the more I realize that I'm ready to learn," she admitted, a huge smile spreading across her face. "I'm ready to discover all of the little things he does that will both drive me crazy and drive me wild. And I hope that he's ready for those things too. Whatever it is, I have faith that we can work it out together. I just… I love him, Mom. I don't know how else to explain it other than I love him."

"Oh, baby, I'm so, so happy for you. I've wanted this for you for so long. For you to find someone that you can be yourself with. Someone who sees … 'my Sarah', not just the movie star. I think you found him," Emma admitted, reaching over and taking her daughter's hand as she sniffed from the welling up of emotions.

"So you like him?" Sarah asked, looking hopefully toward her mother.

"Sweetie, if you love him and he makes you happy, then how could I not? Those things aside, he is pretty great. Easy on the eyes too," she smirked, bouncing an eyebrow at her daughter. Sarah gave her mother a "tsk" as they chuckled together, Sarah shaking her head at her mother's comment. It was at that moment that the sound of Chuck clumsily trying to make his way through the front door with their bags broke them from their musings.

"You need some help?" Sarah called, wincing at the sounds of him bumping into things.

"Nope! Nope. I got it. Just… just the strap on my ... my duffel … got hung up on the door knob. There. Got it. We're all good," Chuck huffed, sounding slightly winded.

"Alright. Could you take those upstairs to the guest room?" Sarah asked, giving him her winning smile. "Second door on the right," she added.

"All… all of them?" he asked with some hesitation. Without responding, she simply gave him a flat look, which seemed to be all the answer he needed. Sarah and Emma exchanged a look, snorting in amusement as they watched him head up the stairs.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck came back into the guestroom from his shower, knocking softly as he entered. When he tentatively peeked in, he saw Sarah laying on the bed, reading something on her phone. She looked up at him, smiling as she shook her head at him in amusement. He was thankful that she was dressed in a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt. The towel she had come back in from her visit to the shower had nearly been his undoing. He caught her smirk at the time, which made it clear she was, at least in part, intentionally trying to kill him.

"I appreciate your overabundance of respect, Chuck. But really…." she drawled out.

"I'm.. I'm sorry. I'm just … it's been a long time since I've slept with someone," Chuck confessed looking a bit sheepish. Almost immediately his eyes flew open wide as he scrambled to correct himself. "Not 'slept' slept. Just… you know… sleeping. Just sleeping." He reiterated, looking mortified. Sarah couldn't help but burst out in laughter, eventually calming to a chuckling hum under her breath.

"I don't think I've laughed more in my life than when I'm with you." She gave him a warm smile as she patted the bed beside her. "Come sit. We need to talk." Chuck's expression turned sober, nodding as he gently sat on the opposite side of the bed from her. "God, it's not that kind of talk. Jeez. Come over here," she coaxed, patting the bed near her. Chuck's worried expression seemed to soften as he scooted across the bed to sit only a foot away from her. She set her phone down on the nightstand, turning her entire focus on him.

"Chuck, I know that our relationship has progressed really quickly. And I can see that some things in the relationship, namely the … physical aspect, cause you a lot of stress. Now, before you try to say anything, just let me finish," Sarah preempted, as Chuck was taking a breath to speak. He nodded, deflating a bit, but letting her continue.

"I'm… I'm not much for words, or rather expressing myself with words. Give me a script and I'm fine, but trying to put my feelings into words is hard for me. That's why I struggled trying to tell you how I felt.

"I've always been a ... physical person. I don't mean…. Gah! I'm so bad at this," she grumbled to herself, blowing a stray hair out of her face in frustration. "What I mean is, I tend to rely on the physical to show how I feel. Like … like constantly holding your arm on our date, or smoothing down your shirt when there aren't any wrinkles. I like touching you, and to be honest, I like to be touched. Not… ugh. That sounds terrible," she groaned, rolling her eyes at herself. Feeling self-conscious, she looked at her hands as she fidgeted with the comforter on the bed.

"I just mean that the physical contact is reassuring to me. But with you, it's more than that. I feel this need to push the … intimacy of our relationship to the next level. I think that, in part, it's because I don't feel like I can adequately tell you how I feel; how much you really mean to me. So, I automatically resort to the physical instead of trying to work on my communication skills. You've been such a gentleman and helped me keep things in perspective. I'm not saying I'm not ready for that next step with you, but you've helped me stop and rethink my actions. Like that night in your room. God, that was embarrassing. I can't believe I was so forward as to… Well, anyway, thank you for being … for being you. Now, I know that whenever it does happen, it'll mean more because it's for all the right reasons." Sarah paused, looking up at Chuck, meeting his eyes for the first time since the talk began.

"Wow. That's… that's a lot to unpack there," Chuck admitted, looking and feeling a bit overwhelmed. "I'm going to leave some of that to address much… much later, but right now I want to thank you. I know that couldn't have been easy for you, especially with how you said you struggle with words. I get it now. The… the physical thing. I just thought you were a touchy feely kind of person. Not that there's anything wrong with that," he rushed out, "I rather enjoy the physical contact myself. I too find it reassuring; comforting. So please don't ever apologize for that.

"Perhaps tonight we could find some kind of middle ground?" Chuck asked, taking one of her hands that was still fidgeting with the comforter. "Since we both enjoy each other's company and the … physical contact, would you be opposed to say… a little snuggling as we go to sleep? Purely innocent, I assure you," he added, holding one hand up as if testifying.

"Really? Snuggling?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I know it's not a lot but-"

"No! No. It's perfect. Really," she reassured him, with an excited look on her face. "Does… does it have to be purely innocent?" she asked, twisting her lips to the side to try and hide the mischief in her grin. He did his best to give her a flat look, but he couldn't keep his grin at bay either, the corners of his mouth turning up. "Alright. I think I can agree to that," she sighed, chuckling to herself.

"Alrighty then. Chop, chop. Let's get under these covers," Chuck teased, sliding off the bed to turn down the covers. Chuck turned off the overhead light, leaving only Sarah's bedside lamp to light the room in a soft, amber glow. Chuck practically jumping into the bed, Sarah barked out a laugh as she was nearly bounced out of bed, the covers the only thing holding her in place. Once Chuck scooted to the center, Sarah met him halfway after turning off her light.

The moonlight outside was bright enough that it offered some illumination in the room, just enough to make out basic shapes. The queen-sized bed was large enough for both of them to sleep comfortably, but much of that space wouldn't be necessary. Chuck was settling in near the center of the bed when he felt Sarah fidgeting beside him. She pulled up close to his side, laying an arm across him, then pulling it away, only to place her head on his shoulder and move it as well.

"Is everything OK? Do you need me to move or…"

"No. No. I just ... God. This is kind of embarrassing," she admitted with a huff. "I… I've never really … done this before," she uttered at just above a whisper.

"I'm sorry? You've… you've never done what before?" Chuck asked, sounding perplexed.

"I've never really … snuggled with someone before," she confessed shyly.

"I want to ask if you're joking but you definitely don't sound like you're joking. How.. how is that possible? I mean, it's not that I don't believe you but… I know that you've dated more than a few guys. You've never…" he trailed off, not certain how to approach the topic.

"Well, first, the media blows a lot of things out of proportion. I have dated a number of guys, but most of them never even got to a goodnight kiss, much less anything else. An-anyway… the few that were more … serious, they weren't exactly the … snuggling types," Sarah scoffed. "Bryce used to insist on thirty minutes of complete silence before going to sleep. No contact. Nothing."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Chuck exclaimed, sitting up in bed to face her. "What a complete and utter -"

"Shhhh. Sh-sh-sh," she hissed, trying to quiet his outburst, while chuckling to herself. "Calm down," she whispered, placing a hand on his chest. "Look, that's way in the past. He's out of my life for good. It's just you and only you." Chuck took a calming breath, clearing his throat before he continued.

"Tell you what. From now on, every night we're together, no matter what, there will be a mandatory thirty minutes of snuggle time before bed. How does that sound?" Sarah giggled as she grabbed his face and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"God, I love you! I think that sounds positively amazing," Sarah breathed out, practically on the verge of tears.

"It's settled then. Now, come here," he requested, laying down again, pulling her to him. "Think of it like … slow dancing." Sarah snuggled up against his left side, tentatively laying her head on his chest, just under his chin, her left arm draped across his body, curling around his right side. Pulling her left leg over his, she wiggled her body until she was comfortably nestled into him.

"Mmmmmm," she moaned, nearly a whimper. "This is so nice," she purred, rubbing her cheek against his shirt, nuzzling in even further.

"Mhmmm," he hummed along, wrapping his left arm around her to pull her in even closer. "Love you."

"Mmmm," she hummed in response, giggling under her breath. "Love you too. Night…" she trailed off, both of them slipping into a deep sleep within moments.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck stirred, morning light spilling into the room through a slit in the curtains, bright enough to let him know it was morning, though his eyes were still closed. He was so incredibly comfortable, he didn't want to move. Faint wisps of hair brushed against his lips, the smell of vanilla and lavender married with a nutty aroma that permeated the air pulled him further from his slumber. The warmth he felt could only be Sarah, the memory of snuggling with her as they went to sleep still fresh in his mind. During the night they must have changed positions, because now he was the large spoon, enveloping her, their feet intertwined.

Chuck's right arm was draped around Sarah's stomach, pulling her in to form the perfect complement to his body. The feeling of her fingers caressing his, slowing and gently tracing patterns on his skin, was alighting a fire within him. When her fingers found a particularly sensitive spot on his wrist during their exploration, his breath hitched, causing him to exhale a ragged breath against her neck. He felt Sarah shiver against him, further exacerbating the heat he was feeling.

Sarah turned, just enough to be able to look back at him. They held each other's gaze, their eyes darting back and forth, searching the depths of the other's. His focus shifted momentarily to her lips, full and pink. Almost involuntarily, her tongue darted out, licking them ever so slightly, making them glisten in the early morning light. It was that simple action that caused the flood gates to burst in them both. Without warning, their lips crashed together with a hunger that neither of them had ever experienced.

Without separating, Sarah twisted to face him, her hands gripping and clawing at his body, the need to feel him, touch him, overwhelming her. At the same time, Chuck's large hands kneaded and massaged the muscles of Sarah's back, pulling her as close to him as she could get, adding to their shared moans. Sarah's hands found their way under his shirt, dragging her nails across his chest and stomach, causing him to gasp into her mouth, their lips only parting for an instant.

"Breakfast is ready!" came a knock on the door, causing them both to gasp, holding their breath, their faces still so close their lips brushed together. Sarah swallowed, turning her head toward the door. She took a ragged breath, trying to regain some composure.

'We'll… we'll be right down," Sarah called out, not moving from her current position. Chuck was frozen in place, fearful to move or breathe.

"Uh huh," came her mother's snarky reply, amusement in her voice. They listened as her footsteps descended the stairs and Sarah finally collapsed onto Chuck's chest, her face buried in his shirt. Chuck began to breathe again, trying to regain his faculties as he lay there staring at the ceiling. It was then that he felt Sarah shaking. His initial fear was that she was crying, either because what was about to happen didn't or what almost transpired would have been a mistake. It wasn't until she turned her head that he could hear her laughing. A wheezing, teary, convulsive laugh that soon became infectious. Soon the two were laughing, tears streaming down their faces, the situation just so quintessentially "them". All that they had been through, their confessions and revelations, all culminated in this perfect moment. That was until fate knocked on their door, declaring breakfast was ready. They were both supremely disappointed, but they could either laugh about it or cry. Perhaps they were doing a bit of both, but in the end, humor won out.

"Well," Chuck eked out, blowing out a breath. "I hope there's bacon at least." Both of them began to giggle, still wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N2: It's not Barstow, but it sure looks familiar. I know this is proceeding rather slowly, I mean a whole chapter for just meeting Mom? I hope you're all OK with the pace of the story. I'm sure you'd prefer faster updates and I'll see what I can do there. No guarantees with all the things going on. I'll do my best though.

It really helps to see the responses from all of you. If I've managed to take just a few minutes of your day and made them a little brighter, that's the best I can possibly hope for.

Thanks to all of you. Be safe and stay well.

Joe


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: With Barstow... err Nevada City out of the way, the next leg of their road trip continues. Let's catch up with Chuck and Sarah to see what the trip brings.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chapter 28

As they drove west on Highway 20, an uncomfortable silence had befallen the car, which started nearly thirty minutes ago, right after they had left Sarah's mother's house. They had said their goodbyes and promised to keep Emma updated, but once they were in the car, they both grew quiet. Each was playing over the events of the morning, the frenzied, passionate way they had attacked one another. It was very much out of character for both of them.

After their conversation the night before, Sarah knew that she needed to keep working on her verbal communication. She had let her physical desires run away with her that morning, as they had the night after their date, but she needed to be able to talk with him about it. That was what people in relationships did right?

"So….." Sarah began, staring out the windshield at the road ahead. "About this morning…." She paused, swallowing the nervous lump in her throat.

'Yeah... about that…" Chuck added, but paused as well, seeming just as unsure of how to proceed. Before Sarah could muster the courage to go on, Chuck began to speak.

"I… I've been playing this over and over in my head and the more I think about it the sicker I feel. I can't help but feel like I may have taken advantage of the situation. I mean, we were in your mother's house and I promised that my intentions were purely innocent and… and they most definitely were not. If I thought that I somehow took advantage of you or coerced you in some way I could never forg-"

"What?!" Sarah burst in, turning to face him. "How do you figure you took advantage of anything? If you recall, I was the one on top of you, trying to rip your shirt off."

"Well, now, technically that…. that's true, but-"

"No. No buts. That thing this morning? That was 100% mutual, Chuck. Now, I'll admit that perhaps my more… physical tendencies might have played a role in what happened, but I regret nothing." Chuck glanced at her with a wide-eyed expression. Sarah caught it and rolled her eyes in amusement. "Yeah, OK. The timing may not have been the best, but Chuck, let me make something perfectly clear to you. I WANT to be with you. In every sense of the word. But I also know that not everyone moves at the same pace and giving into that level of … intimacy may cause some people anxiety. I get that. So I'm willing to take this as slow as you need to. No pressure, OK? Do you understand?" She gave him a hopeful look through her lashes. Chancing a glance away from the road, Chuck held her gaze for a moment and nodded his understanding, his features relaxing slightly. He turned his attention back to the road, but he began worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. She could tell that he was still obsessing about it, his mind refusing to let it go. She sat patiently, just waiting for him to finally voice his concerns.

She didn't have to wait long before Chuck tentatively spoke up. "Still… I feel bad that I let myself get carried away like that. Normally, I have much more control over my… my … urges. I just don't want you to think that … that sex is all that's important to me or that it's all I think about or that it's why I want to be with you."

"Chuck, let me ask you something. When I snuck into your room on the night of our date and practically pushed myself on you, did you feel l was taking advantage of you or that I was being disrespectful to you?" Sarah asked, trying to keep a calm, even tone.

"No! Of course not. You would never do that. You're too good of a person to do something like that," Chuck protested, sounding upset at the implication.

"And you're not? Why? Because you're a man?" she asked incredulously. "Let's see if I can put this in a different way. Given your… interest in my career, I'm sure that you know the kind of training I have."

"You mean how you're one of the most badass women on the planet?" Chuck remarked without a hint of sarcasm. The sincerity caused her cheeks to warm slightly but she pushed on.

"Well, we'll agree to disagree, but my point is, do you really believe that someone could force me to do something I didn't want to do?" Realization seemed to wash over Chuck, his eyes growing wider. "Chuck, at no point since I've met you, have you been anything short of a perfect gentleman. You've shown me more respect than anyone I've ever known. The fact that you're obsessing over this kind of proves my point. If anyone here is to blame it's probably me, but since you will never concede that point, we're kind of at a stalemate. But please hear me when I say this, you have done nothing wrong. At no point have I felt anything but love and respect from you. Well… I did feel… something else," she teased, shooting him a devilish grin as she bounced her eyebrows. The look of embarrassment and pure mortification that spread across his face made Sarah burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just teasing you. I couldn't resist," she managed to get out between bouts of giggles, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. As her giggling subsided she continued to watch him, a small smile graced his features as he shook his head in amusement, his embarrassment subsiding. Seeing it made her smile even more, as did her replaying of the events of that morning, brought on by the conversation. Chuckling to herself she spoke what was on her mind.

"But God that was intense," Sarah breathed out, falling back into her seat.

"So intense," Chuck responded before the last words even left her mouth. After a brief pause they both started to giggle, what was left of the tension, which had been steadily developing since they got in the car, quickly evaporating. The playlist on Chuck's Road Trip mix changed, further lifting the mood. The instrumental number, with bass, drums and organ, soon followed by rhythm guitar, was upbeat and pulled them from their rather serious topic.

"I like this song. I've heard it before but I never knew the name of it," Sarah offered, trying to change the subject to something lighter.

"Oh, yeah. That's 'Green Onions' by Booker T. and the M.G.s. A seriously underappreciated band, if you ask me. They were really influential in southern soul during the 1960s and beyond. Their song 'Time is Tight' was pretty popular too. The Blues Brothers did a cover of 'Green Onions' that's pretty cool. They pay tribute to Booker T. and the M.G.s, including them along with many of the great early American composers." Sarah, having been watching Chuck as he told his tale, just shook her head in both awe and amusement.

"You really know a lot about music. Well, you just really know a lot, I imagine." Chuck waved her off, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Pfft. There's plenty I don't know. I'm a nerd, so when something interests me, I make it my goal to learn as much about it as I can. Things like computers, movies, music…. Y-you…" he confessed sheepishly, turning to look through the driver's side window for a moment to hide his blush. "I absorb a lot of information on those things."

"Me, huh? So … what's one thing you found out about me that surprised you?" Sarah asked a little shyly, fearing that she may not like the answer.

"Just one thing?" he asked, glancing at her. She seemed a little taken aback, not sure what to make of that. Were there lots of things about her that he thought were strange or weird?

"Are… are there a lot?" she inquired tentatively.

"I mean, yeah, kind of. I guess that we 'normal' folks," he joked, "tend to lose sight of the fact that celebrities are people too. We fixate on the characters that we love and it's easy to forget that when the camera stops rolling, you're a regular person, more or less. You have the same wants and desires, maybe even some of the same insecurities that the rest of us have. So, I think that the thing that surprised me most about you was how different you are from your characters. That… and when you're sleeping you have this quiet little snore that is so incredibly adorable."

Sarah gasped, her mouth agape in shock. " I do not snore! You take that back," she demanded as she swatted at him, with a mock pout. He chuckled at her protest, holding up a hand in surrender.

"Alright! I take it back. You don't snore. Whatever helps you snore- sleep… whatever helps you sleep at night." She could tell the slip was intentional, especially from the wicked grin he had plastered across his face.

"I'm sorry I asked now," she admitted in a huff, folding her arms across her chest, twisting her lips to the side to keep from smiling.

"Well, like I said, I learn a lot about the things, or people, that interest me, but outside of that I'm clueless. Things like style, social cues and women, those things I'm hopelessly ignorant about, as I'm sure you could tell." Chuck rolled his eyes at himself, that self-deprecating tone in his voice that Sarah had come to recognize from him.

"Ohhhh… I'd say you know more about women than you think. I mean…" she trailed off, holding out her arms as if to offer herself up as evidence. Chuck snorted out a laugh, shaking his head.

"You're… you're different than most women. I mean, obviously you're smart, funny and breathtakingly gorgeous, but you're also so kind and caring. You… you actually took the time to give me a second look. Not many people do, so, for that, I'll be eternally grateful. I just hope I prove to be worth it." Sarah huffed, in part from exasperation at the poor self-esteem Chuck possessed, but also because his words never ceased to touch her heart in ways that nobody else ever had. Taking his free hand in hers again, she raised it to her lips, placing a kiss across his knuckles.

"You've already proven your worth to me more times than I can count. Man, was it only Jill, or was there some other woman that did this to you?" Sarah asked, her voice sounding sorrowful.

"Wh-what d'you mean?" Chuck asked, confused as to what she was asking.

"You have this terribly low opinion of yourself. Which is extremely surprising, because you are, by far, one of the best people I've ever met. If anyone deserves to have a high opinion of themselves, it's you. Even throughout the show I could see it. You always put everyone else first, like what you want doesn't matter. It's as if you don't think you're worthy, and I can't figure out why. I hope there's nothing I've said or done to make you -"

"NO! No. Y-you haven't. You're amazing… you've been amazing. Far better than I could have ever hoped for or deserve. I … OK. I-I can hear it now. I… I don't know why I do that or feel that way. Ellie harps on me about it too sometimes." Chuck blew out a sigh, his expression turning serious. "I'm sure my mother leaving didn't help. I blamed myself for that for a while. Then school, especially high school, was not a great time for me. Bullies are really cruel, and not all of them were guys. There were plenty of girls that enjoyed tormenting and belittling me. Not all of them, of course, but when you hear negative comments about yourself, every day, over and over, you start to believe it. I thought that college would be different. I could start fresh where nobody knew me. The problem was, I was still 'Chuck' and bullies seem to have this … fraternal order, so even at Stanford, they got the memo."

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could find those people and kick their asses," Sarah grumbled, her brow furrowed in anger.

"I appreciate that, but it's not worth it. They don't matter to me now. I just learned to keep to myself, put my head down and go through the motions. I buried myself in school work, which was fine. I enjoyed the work, for the most part. At least all of my major courses anyway. I spent a lot of time in the library. That's where I met her; Jill that is. She was rather pretty. Much prettier than any girl that had ever struck up a conversation with me up to that point. I was naive and, well, lonely. She told me exactly what I wanted to hear. I later found out, through the grapevine, that she had to flirt with me as part of some hazing for a sorority or something. Maybe she just lost a bet. I dunno. You know how that situation turned out. So I guess, aside from Ellie, Morgan and the folks at Emma's, I haven't had many positive relationships, especially not with women. Well… until now," he confessed, glancing at her with his brilliant smile.

"Look, I'm sorry," Chuck continued, shaking his head in frustration. "I don't mean to dump this on you. I don't like talking about this, for a number of reasons, but mostly because I don't want people to feel sorry for me or something. I don't… I don't want people to hang out with me or be with me because they pity me. I want them to be with me because they … enjoy my company or I make them laugh. Even if I just make them feel better about themselves, at least that's better than pity friendship."

"Is … is that what you think this is?" Sarah asked, sounding defensive.

"Nonononono. No. That's… that's not what I meant." Chuck closed his eyes for a second while he huffed out a breath in exasperation. "I'm such an idiot," he grumbled to himself. "I don't think that's why you're with me. I'm… I'm sure that nobody would say they loved me out of pity. I… I believe you when you say it. I mean… I want to believe it, even though it seems like some kind of fairytale. It still boggles my mind but … but I can see it in the way you look at me and I know that you believe it."

"I do believe it," she reassured him. "And I'm going to make it my mission in life to ensure that you don't forget it." Sarah leaned across the center console and placed a kiss on his cheek, lingering for a long moment. The song transitioned and she nearly squealed in Chuck's ear. Jumping back to her side of the car she bounced in her seat.

"Oooooo. Turn it up! Turn it up! I love this song," Sarah exclaimed. Chuck did as he was told, an amused grin on his face. Barreling down the highway, Sarah danced in her seat as she sang along to the music. Chuck stole glances, watching her in awe. It was moments like this, when she was just being herself, having fun without a care in the world, that he felt truly blessed. He felt privileged that he got to witness something so rare and beautiful.

As she sang, Sarah turned her attention to Chuck, catching him staring at her with that dreamy look on his face. She couldn't help but chuckle slightly as she continued to sing, causing Chuck's smile to broaden. Feeling a bit embarrassed, she gestured toward Chuck and then pointed out the windshield at the road as she sang the chorus of the song to him as emphasis.

"Now shut up and drive..." Chuck burst out in laughter, shaking his head at her antics.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I don't care where we go, I just have to pee. So find some place," Sarah pouted, doing a little dance in her chair.

"I warned you about chugging those two bottles of iced tea," Chuck added in a sing-songy voice.

"I don't need your sass. I need a damn bathroom," she retorted, giving him a faux glare.

"OK. Geez. I'm getting off at this exit. See, the sign says there's an In-N-Out Burger to the right. You can go to the little girl's room and I'll get us some lunch. How's that sound?"

"Perfect! I want a -"

"You want a Double-Double, animal-style. But might I suggest a shake instead of iced tea, you know… given your current predicament?" Sarah gasped in mock offense as she smacked his arm.

"I'll get an iced tea if I damn well please," she huffed, folding her arms across her body. Twisting her lips to the side, she tried to fight her grin. "It just so happens that I feel like having a chocolate shake."

"Oh, riiiiight. Of course," Chuck replied, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "OW! OW! OK. OK. No fair. Stop hitting me. I'm drivin' over here!" Chuck pleaded through his laughter while holding up his arm to offer some protection. Thankfully, they pulled into the parking lot and Sarah's need for the restroom over ruled her need to teach her boyfriend a lesson about teasing. Donning her hat and sunglasses, Chuck let her out near the side entrance of the restaurant. Once she was safely inside, he made his way to the drive thru lane. With it being near lunchtime, he didn't want to risk going inside and being seen as it looked rather crowded. After placing their order and paying at the window, he retrieved the bags of food, along with the beverage carrier, and circled the building to where he'd dropped Sarah off. As he approached, he could see Sarah scanning the parking lot, the door still not having closed behind her yet. When she caught sight of him, her smile caused a knot in his stomach. She was always beautiful, but when she smiled like that at him, she was devastating. Chuck rolled down the window and tipped his sunglasses down to look over the top.

"Say sweet thang. Can I buy you a fish sandwich?" Chuck asked in a comically sultry tone. As was his hope, she burst into laughter as she rounded the car, holding onto the hood as she went. Climbing into the passenger seat, she leaned across the console and gave him a kiss, still chuckling under her breath.

"You're such a nerd," she confessed, shaking her head with amusement. She fastened her seatbelt and then took the drink carrier from Chuck. Examining the beverages as Chuck made his way out of the parking lot, she found the numbers didn't add up.

"What's with the four cups?" she asked, turning to look at him curiously.

"Well, I know you said you wanted a chocolate shake, but they aren't very thirst quenching, so I got you a sweet tea to go along with it. You know, just in case." He shrugged off the answer, not making much of it. Sarah placed their drinks in the car's cup holders and the remaining cups, still in the cup carrier, on the floor between her feet.

"I knew there was a reason I brought you along," Sarah replied, her tone clearly playful. "Do you want your fries or your sandwich first?" she inquired as she began to dig through the paper bags.

"Um... fries first, obviously," he answered, sounding as if he couldn't believe she even had to ask.

"Sorry, I was just asking," she teased back, pulling an order of fries from the bag and handing them to Chuck.

"Don't you eat your fries first? I mean, otherwise, the fries get cold and soggy and that's just gross. There's a very short shelf life on French fries, so you gotta eat them first or you might as well just throw 'em out." Sarah just chuckled at his impassioned explanation of fast food eating etiquette.

"What? Why are you laughing? Soggy French fries are nothing to laugh at," he added, trying to hold back his own amusement.

"Oh, no. Of course not," Sarah retorted, trying to sound overly serious, her laughter nearly bubbling over.

"I'm so glad I amuse you." Chuck gave her a mock huff as he stuffed a few fries in his mouth. "OH! Hot," he breathed out, holding his mouth open as he tried in vain to blow on the fries, fanning his mouth with his hand. Sarah's resolve failed as she finally let out the laughter she had bottled up. Chuck was finally able to carefully chew and swallow his fries, taking a sip of his drink to cool his mouth. He looked a little embarrassed, as Sarah fought to get her laughter under control.

"Awww. I'm sorry," she confessed, giving him an amused pout as she leaned her head on his shoulder for a brief moment. "I wasn't laughing at you burning yourself. I promise. You just… you make me laugh is all. Not just this," she gestured to the food, "but, you know. Just you being you."

"I'm not sure whether I should be offended or thank you," Chuck admitted, his slight grin giving away which way he took it.

"Well, if you play your cards right, I suspect you'll figure it out," she teased, giving him a wink before he turned back to look at the road, his eyes wide. Sarah took a bite of her burger and moaned, chuckling at herself as she fought to keep the toppings from falling out of the corner of her mouth. Chuck stole glances at her frequently, watching her eat the rather messy burger. Catching him as she was mid-bite, she stopped short, capturing his gaze.

"What? Am I eating my burger incorrectly too?" she teased, giving him an amused grin.

"Wh- uh...no. No. You uh… n-nothing," he stammered out, quickly turning his attention back to the road, his cheeks flushed. Sarah placed the sandwich in its wrapper in her lap, wiping her hands and mouth with a napkin. She adjusted herself in her seat to be able to look at him better.

"I can see it all over your face. You want to say something. What is it? Are you afraid I'll be offended or something?" she asked, raising an eyebrow with a wry smile on her face.

"Well, uh… some-something like that. It's… it's just not very appropriate." Chuck's blushing had made its way up to his ears, telling Sarah that whatever it was, it was likely something 'adult' in nature and he was too embarrassed and too proper to say it. However, that knowledge only made her even more curious, so she pressed him further.

"OK, now I HAVE to hear this. Come on. Spill it, Bartowski. What were you gonna say? Don't make me tickle it out of you, right here in this car. That wouldn't end well for either of us." Chuck was still hesitant, looking like he was struggling with the decision until she made a reach for his side. He immediately recoiled, the car swerving ever so slightly.

"No! Don't you dare! I'm… very … sensitive," he confessed, his blush still raging from his neck to his ears. Sarah just waggled her fingers in a teasing manner, threatening to continue her tickle assault. 'OK! Fine. I… I was gonna say that… I've… I've never wanted to be a cheeseburger more in my life." Sarah stopped her attempts at tickling him, pulling her hand back, staring at him in disbelief. She could see his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed thickly, trying to catch glimpses of her out of his peripheral vision.

"Wow. So…" she paused, trying to add some suspense to the moment, "was it the hunger in my eyes or the moaning that did it for you?"

"Um… yes," he replied shyly, trying not to look at her.

"Why would you be embarrassed to admit that? I mean, we've been rather intimately acquainted, this morning coming to mind. Why do you think you couldn't say something like that to me?"

"It's … it's objectifying you and I don't want to do that to you. It's not fair to you," he said, looking ashamed.

"Chuck," she chuckled, shaking her head at him, "I appreciate that you don't want to seem like a pig, but I'm pretty confident in saying that you would never objectify me. It's not the kind of person you are. And I don't want you to be afraid to express yourself to me. I want to hear all the ways that I… affect you. I want to know about it if I do something or wear something that you really like. I'd like to extend that same courtesy to you too. If I ever felt like you crossed a line somehow, I'd tell you. But like I said, I don't see that ever happening."

"OK," he acquiesced, nodding his acknowledgement. "But you promise that if I do or say anything inappropriate, anything that crosses a line for you, that you'll tell me?" With a 'tsk' she shook her head, rolling her eyes in faux exasperation.

"Here," she said, placing his wrapped burger on his thigh. "Eat that so I can sit over here and objectify you," she commented with a devilish grin. With that, he turned to face her, his mouth open wide in shock. She just gave him an amused shrug before digging back into her own burger, deliberately moaning.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nearly an hour later, they arrived in the city of Mt. Shasta, a small town at the base of the mountain from which its name was derived. The snowcapped mountain, with its halo of white, fluffy clouds, stood in the distance, looking over the quaint town as if standing vigil. Chuck navigated through downtown to a small grocery store. The parking lot was fairly empty, not surprising given the size of the market and the time of day.

"I checked out some of the stores in town. This one has really good reviews and lots of locally grown and produced foods. It's a little pricier than some of the other stores, so I figured that would reduce the number of customers. Plus, it's also less likely to have security cameras. So we can get in, grab what we need and get out, hopefully without being spotted."

'Wow. You really did your homework. I'm impressed. So what do we need to get?" Sarah asked, checking herself in the visor's mirror, adjusting her hat and glasses.

"Well, I didn't pack a lot of food. Mostly boxed or prepared foods like snacks, pasta and rice. Awesome said there should be some basic stuff in the cabin's kitchen, like flour and sugar, that kind of thing. So I guess we just need to pick up any meat, dairy, produce or frozen stuff you want. Maybe some more things to drink, like bottled water and some more wine."

"You brought wine?" she asked, giving him a surprised look.

"I thought you might like it. It's stuff that Ellie bought me as a housewarming gift, so I'm sure it's good. She has good taste." Sarah nodded her approval.

'Well, shall we?" she asked, gesturing with her head toward the market. Chuck hopped out and came around the car to meet her, taking her hand as they walked through the small parking lot. Holding the door open for her, she stepped into the store, the multitude of smells hitting them as they walked in. Fresh flowers were on display just inside the door, which caught Sarah's attention. While she smelled the beautiful bouquets, Chuck grabbed a shopping cart and joined her. Sarah reluctantly placed one of the bouquets back, looking indecisive. Glancing between the flowers and his girlfriend, he snatched the wrapped flowers and placed them in the top seat of the cart, making his way further into the store.

Sarah caught up to him, lacing an arm around his, pulling herself close. "Why do I get the suspicion that you'd buy me anything I asked for, regardless of what it was?"

"If it made you happy, you'd better believe it. I mean, I'm not normally one to buy lavish gifts. Mainly because I never had the money to do that before. But I'm sure it'd only take that pouty look of yours and I'd done for," he chuckled. Sarah gave a huff, turning to look at him with said pouty look.

"What pouty look?" Chuck rolled his eyes and playfully tried to run her into a display rack. She teasingly smacked his arm, the two giggling as they made their way through the store. Sarah quickly found that Chuck was a push over, placing anything in the cart that she showed a passing fancy for. Occasionally she put things back, and pretended not to notice when Chuck snuck them back in.

The store was largely empty, except for a few older customers and three store employees. They exchanged polite "hellos" as they passed, but nobody seemed to show any recognition. Chuck and Sarah made their way through the market, spending a great deal of time showing each other items of interest, joking about names of products and generally enjoying themselves. Their "in and out" excursion lasted nearly forty-five minutes until finally, with a cart full of groceries, they made their way to the SUV.

After stuffing all of the bags into the back of the SUV, the two stood there looking at all they'd purchased. "I probably should have asked, but I sure hope they have a refrigerator at this place," Chuck stated, his eyes wide.

"You didn't ask if it had a refrigerator?! What sort of place are we going to? I mean, I expected rustic maybe, but not primitive. Are we going to have to get water from a pump out back or are we gonna have to boil water from a creek or something?" Sarah asked, sounding concerned. Chuck winced, giving her a shrug, uncertain of the answers.

"It's hard to say. I mean, the Awesomes are definitely the fit, outdoorsy types. You saw Devon. The guy makes the people on the cover of Men's Fitness look scrawny." Sarah snorted at the remark, remembering seeing the man a couple of days prior and Chuck wasn't exaggerating, much.

"The place is only like fifteen minutes from here, or so the directions say. If it's really bad, maybe we can find a hotel or one of those resort cabins for rent. I'm sure we can make something work. I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't think to ask this before. I was just-"

"No. No. It's fine. Really. Truth of the matter is… as long as we're doing it together, I don't care much where we stay. I'd even brave tent camping. I've had to do it in far worse places than this, so I'll make do. Come on. Let's go check it out." Sarah gestured for Chuck to get in as she slid into the passenger seat, buckling up. Chuck followed suit and they began their journey out of town.

Only a few miles from the city limits, a narrow mountain road, that was barely paved, wound its way through the wooded foothills. Passing dirt or gravel drives and the adjacent mailboxes were the only sign of there being homes out here. The trees were too thick, and the hills too high, to see much of anything. Finally, Chuck slowed to a stop, craning his neck to read the number of the mailbox. Double-checking it with what he had programmed as his destination, he gave a satisfied hum.

"This looks like the place," Chuck declared, pointing to a winding gravel lane that disappeared into the wilderness. Carefully he steered the SUV along the gravel lane, thankful that the vehicle was powerful enough to navigate some of the steeper hills. After a few minutes, they neared the crest of the latest hill, the top of Mt. Shasta visible over the horizon. Clearing the top, they could just make out a structure through the trees. When they entered the clearing, both exclaimed in unison.

"Holy Shit!" Chuck brought the car to a sudden stop, the gravel grinding beneath the tires. The two sat in silence as they took in the view they'd stumbled upon. The 'cabin in the woods' could be more aptly described as a sprawling, luxurious log home, complete with a three car garage, enormous stone chimney and the most breathtaking view either of them had ever seen.

"Oh, we definitely owe Devon big time," Sarah commented, trying to take it all in. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"I mean, the address was right. Let me go try the code for the garage door to see if it works." Chuck drove the car onto the concrete driveway that had been stamped to look like stone and pulled up to one of the large, wooden garage doors. He parked the car and slid out of his seat, making his way to the keypad that was on the frame of the garage door. Unfolding the piece of paper that Devon had given him, Chuck studied it before carefully typing in the code. When he hit the last key, the garage door began to smoothly lift, light shining through the windows of all three sets of garage doors. Once the door had risen, it revealed a pristine garage. What little was housed in there was neatly stored on shelves or pegboards; everything seemingly having its place. In the leftmost bay of the garage was some sort of vehicle covered with a tarp, the center and rightmost bays sat empty. After taking it in, Chuck turned to look back at the car, shrugging. Making his way back into his seat, he pulled the SUV into the garage and shut off the engine.

Chuck turned to face Sarah, who was scanning the garage, admiring how clean it was. "So, this is definitely the place. What d'you say we go check things out before we start unloading the car?" Sarah only nodded, climbing out. The two entered the house, stepping into a rather lavish mudroom. There was a bench to sit on and put on shoes, coat and shoe racks along the opposite wall and a door leading to the left that led to a laundry room.

"Holy crap. Their laundry room is bigger than my living room," Chuck exclaimed, flipping on the light to check it out. A top of the line front load washer and dryer, a large utility sink plus tons of cabinets for storage lined one wall. The other walls had counters, with cabinets above and below for extra storage, or racks for hanging up clothes. There was an island in the middle of the room, presumably for folding laundry, that was larger than in most kitchens.

Stepping through the doorway into the rest of the house took their breath away. The main floor was very much an open concept design; a marriage of rustic and modern. The home being made entirely of large logs provided the 'rustic'. Enormous Douglas fir logs formed the framing while stacked red cedar logs made up the walls. The vaulted ceiling was tongue and groove and hardwood flooring throughout, except for the kitchen area. The kitchen flooring was flagstone tiling, which matched the coloring in the rough-hewn granite countertops. Custom wood cabinets blended with the rest of the home, giving it a seamless continuity. In the midst of all the rustic stone and wood were state of the art kitchen appliances, including a professional grade six-burner gas range and oven plus a commercial-grade Subzero refrigerator with accompanying full size wine cooler that appeared to be fully stocked.

"I… I don't think we'll have to go to the creek for water," Chuck uttered, his mouth still hanging open as he tried to take it all in. Sarah began to chuckle, almost with a sense of giddiness. She walked through the kitchen, running her fingers along the polished counters, stopping as she entered the great room. Chuck watched her head slowly drift upward, causing him to direct his attention to what she was looking at. Just inside the great room was a gigantic log with its roots still intact. The roots seemed to merge into the wood floor, giving it the appearance of being one with the house. The tree served as one of the main support beams, reaching more than twenty feet upward. It seemed as though the house was built around it, the heart of the home.

On the adjacent wall was a stone fireplace that stretched from floor to ceiling, with an impressive stone slab serving as the mantle. Situated around the fireplace were leather wingback chairs and a matching leather sofa that encircled a wood and wrought iron coffee table. It looked warm and inviting, likely even more so when there was an actual fire roaring.

Between the kitchen and the living room area was the dining space. An enormous live edge wooden table filled the space with seating for twelve. But the most spectacular thing of all was the view behind it. The wall beyond the table was nearly two-stories of glass, with only the framing to obscure the view. The French doors opened on to a vast deck that spanned the length of the east side of the house. Chuck and Sarah stepped out onto the deck, gasping at the vista before them. Below them was a hillside that gave way to the evergreen forests that surrounded the mountain. The faint trickling of water over rocks could be heard as the early afternoon sun glistened off of a small river that ran among the trees below. All of that paled in comparison to the mountain that loomed in the distance. It was truly magnificent, the way it was framed by the trees surrounding the property, it looked like a painting.

Chuck and Sarah stood shoulder to shoulder, awestruck. Chuck blindly felt for Sarah's hand and when they finally touched, their fingers laced together as if by nature. For several minutes they remained silent, taking it all in.

"Your ice cream's melting!" came a deep voice from behind them, causing them both to practically jump out of their skin. When they quickly turned to see who the voice belonged to, they saw a smirking John Casey standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest.

"Casey! You ass," Sarah barked, chuckling at herself as she tried to catch her breath. Chuck leaned on a nearby deck chair to try and regain his composure. "How long have you been here?"

"I got here yesterday. I flew into Dunsmuir airport on the south side of town. Had a rental car waiting for me. I gotta say Bartowski, you know how to pick 'em. I've seen a lot of places around the world, but not many prettier than this," he confessed, nodding his head toward the horizon.

"Yeah. It's magnificent, but I can't take any credit for that. We're just borrowing this from the Woodcombs." Casey grunted his acknowledgement and turned to walk back into the house, calling back over his shoulder.

"The shit in your car's gonna spoil if you don't get a move on." Chuck and Sarah shared a glance and all Sarah could do was shrug, giving him a wry smile. The two followed Casey through the house and out into the garage. They worked together, bringing in all of the food and luggage, closing the garage door behind them.

"So Mr.- err Casey, where uh… where are you staying?" Chuck asked hesitantly as they put away the groceries.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. There isn't enough brain bleach for me to stay here with you two. We- I... I got a rental cabin not far from here. You know, just in case you have any trouble." Casey turned away, pretending to busy himself.

"Oh, no! You're not getting off that easy," Sarah jumped in. "What's this 'we' business?" she questioned, sounding very intrigued. Casey just gave a grunt, but the intonation was different than most of his other grunts. They seemed to be a language in and of themselves.

"Is it Kathleen? Did you bring her up here for a private mountain getaway?" Sarah teased, grilling Casey for information. The older man turned back around, rolling his eyes at her, shaking his head. "It better be Kathleen, or so help me…"

"Of course it is! Who the hell else would it be?" he retorted, looking insulted.

"Some guys would-"

"Well that ain't me," he interrupted, the look on his face and the tenor of his voice said that was not up for discussion. Sarah just held up her hands in surrender, a wry smile on her face.

"It's not really any of my business but who's Kathleen?" Chuck asked, looking between the two.

"You're right. It ain't none of your business," Casey interjected, putting away some boxes of cereal. Sarah let out a "tsk", shaking her head at the gruff man.

"Kathleen is Casey's wife-"

"Ex-wife," Casey corrected with a grumble.

"Ex-wife, but since he's been back in the States and working a more stable job, they've reconnected. Right?" Sarah asked, looking for any arguments from her bodyguard. He just gave a grunt and shrugged his shoulders.

"That's great!" Chuck exclaimed. "Rekindling your romance. And what a place to do it! You know what? Send me the bill for your cabin and car rental. All of it. Whatever you need for your time up here. I mean it. It's the least I can do since you've come all this way for us. Well, mostly for us," he amended. Casey stared at Chuck with a raised eyebrow, then glanced at Sarah in amusement.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll do that," Casey said, dismissively. "I've seen that little Hyundai you drive back in LA, kid. Save your pennies." Sarah rolled her eyes, shaking her head in amusement. She looked at Chuck and could see that he looked a little embarrassed and maybe even hurt, trying to pretend to laugh it off as he busied himself putting food items in the fridge. Immediately, she felt terrible for finding the comment humorous at his expense.

Sarah caught Casey's attention and gave him a disapproving glare. Casey held up his arms in question, mouthing "what?", to which he got more of the same from her, but with a greater intensity. Casey finally gave in, sighing, his body slumping in resignation.

"I uh… I appreciate that...Chuck," he stated hesitantly as he glanced at Sarah for confirmation. "That's … very kind of you. It's really not necessary though. I'm sure-"

"Casey. Just let the man pay for it. Trust me. He'll be fine," Sarah interjected, rolling her eyes at the older man as she collected the now empty grocery bags. Casey looked surprised by her comment, glancing between her and Chuck, whose back was still turned.

"Alright. I was gonna expense it to the show, but if you want your boy toy to foot the bill, who am I to argue?" Casey just shrugged with an amused grunt. Chuck turned around, much of his embarrassment seeming to have dissipated.

"I know you think the 'boy toy' comment was a jab at me, but I'm perfectly happy with that moniker. And I'd much rather pay for it than the studio. It's not much, but I'd like to show my thanks for all that you're doing. And if it helps in some small way with you reconnecting with your wife… err, ex-wife, then all the better." Casey just stared at Chuck, as if sizing him up. Sniffing in amusement, he shook his head and turned to face Sarah, who was standing there watching.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he leaned in slightly, "Don't break the kid," he warned, a smirk on his face. The comment made Sarah snort as she matched his smirk .

"Mmmm, no promises," she retorted, causing the older man to cough out a chuckle, shaking his head as he stepped away, walking into the living room.

"I gave the place a once over," he continued, not bothering to face them as he looked around the house as he spoke. "Place is locked up like Fort Knox. Above average security system that uses cellular signal instead of phone line. Harder to disable. The place has a full house generator that runs on propane, so in the event of a power outage that will kick on immediately and should last for quite some time." Casey walked over to the French doors that led to the deck and stood looking outside with his hands folded behind his back.

"The closest house is about a quarter of a mile as the crow flies, down the road on the opposite side. I doubt anybody is gonna sneak up on ya out here. The gravel drive makes a lot of noise and the place has motion activated flood lights around the perimeter. I'm about ten minutes away, so if you sense trouble, call me." Turning around he started back toward the kitchen, where Chuck and Sarah had been listening.

"Unless there's anything else, I promised Kathleen a nice dinner in town tonight. So if you'll excuse me." Casey gave a nod to both of them and started for the front door.

"Thanks Casey. I really owe ya one," Sarah called after him, not bothering to follow. The older man just waved his hand as he exited, pulling the large wooden door closed behind him. The house grew silent, only the faint sound of Casey's car and the popping of its tires on the gravel could be heard, eventually fading away completely.

"Maybe uh… maybe we should take our stuff to the bedroom, I guess?" Chuck asked hesitantly, breaking the eerie silence.

"Oh. Right. Good idea. Where um… where is it?" Sarah asked, looking up and around as Chuck collected their things.

"I can only assume it's upstairs," he gestured with his head toward the curved staircase that led up from the living room. "Ladies first." Sarah gave him a warm smile over her shoulder before leading the way up the grand staircase.

* * *

A/N: DOH! You always do that! You always stop it right when stuff is about to get interesting.

I know. I'm a right bastard. It's almost like I gain some sort of sick, sadistic pleasure out of it…. Muhahahahaha

In all seriousness, thank you all for your overwhelming support. I really do like hearing from you. I'm sorry I don't have time to reply to each of you, even less so recently, but I do read them all. It's very inspiring, so please keep them coming.

The songs referenced in this chapter as part of their mixtape were:

'Green Onions' by Booker T. and the M.G.s.

'Shut up and drive' by Rihanna.

Joe


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Their first day in the cabin. When we left our couple, they were climbing the "Stairway to Heaven", as it were. He's got nothing to worry about, right? What could go wrong?

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 29

As he followed Sarah up the stairs, the butterflies in his stomach began to flutter. It was slowly sinking in that they were in the middle of nowhere, in a luxurious mountain retreat, completely alone. Unlike this morning, there would be nobody to interrupt things. That thought alone made his palms start to sweat. That morning, things had been spontaneous, no planning or forethought. No chance to second guess himself. But now, it was out there and he'd been thinking about it all day, a nagging little voice in his ear that was steadily getting louder the more he dwelled on it. Trying to push his nervousness aside, he finally made it to the top of the stairs, taking a deep breath to try and center himself.

The main upstairs hallway ran the length of the house. To the left, the hallway transitioned into an open walkway, hewed logs making up the railing on either side, allowing for a bird's eye view of the first floor. Beyond the walkway was a bunkhouse style loft, with three bunk beds and two dressers. Hung on one of the walls were the plush, cartoonish heads of several stuffed animals, mounted on plaques to make them appear like taxidermied big game animals. There was what looked to be an elk, a big horn ram, black bear, moose and a deer of some sort. The room was obviously geared towards children, but Chuck felt the beheaded stuffed animals might have been a little creepy. It was then that he realized that these were the only "stuffed" animals he'd seen in the house so far. He'd seen carved statues and knickknacks of animals, even a painting or two, but none of the sporting trophies one would typically associate with a cabin in the woods. Shrugging, he turned to the right to follow Sarah down the hall.

On the right side of the hall was a bathroom with a rather classic tub/shower, the decor matching the rest of the house. Directly across the hall was a modest bedroom with two full sized beds, the frames made of hewed logs, much like everything else in this house, it seemed. Further down the hall, they were flanked on both sides with additional bedrooms. They were roughly the same size as the other bedroom, but with queen sized beds in each. The style was a little less rustic, more like typical bedroom furniture, though still distressed to fit in with the surroundings. Chuck had watched Sarah peek in each of the rooms, seeing her taking in the small details, nodding her appreciation or wrinkling her nose at things that weren't her style.

Chuck had caught up with her, standing at the partially closed door at the end of the hallway. She glanced over her shoulder at him before hesitantly pushing open the heavy wooden door. Surprisingly, the door moved easily and silently, the two stepping into the room.

"Oh, Chuck. This is so beautiful," Sarah breathed out, gasping slightly. Chuck was blown away as well, letting out a low whistle. The room was warm and inviting, slightly more opulent than the rest of the house. The large king-sized bed featured a massive, heavy headboard that looked to be crafted from rough sawn barnwood, though the craftsmanship and attention to detail was evident. The deep reds, browns and olive colors of the bedding added to the warmth of the room and the fluffiness of the pillows and comforter beaconed them to lie down. At the foot of the bed was a large, padded bench with a neatly folded quilt placed on one side.

In one corner of the room was a stone fireplace, firewood already stacked neatly nearby. Next to the fireplace were French doors that led to a balcony of similar design as the deck below. The same breathtaking view of the mountain could be seen from this vantage point as well. Sarah stepped out onto the balcony, Chuck following, after setting down their bags.

Two chairs and a small table graced the balcony; plenty of room for two people to sit comfortably. "I can just imagine having my morning coffee as the sun rises over the mountain," Sarah mused, leaning on the railing as she took in the view.

"Or maybe a glass of wine as you watch the sunset reflect off of it," Chuck added as he stepped up beside her, mimicking her stance. She turned her head and gave him a brilliant smile. She held his gaze for a moment before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss.

"I like the way you think, Mr. Bartowski." Chuckling to herself, she gestured with a flick of her head back into the room, as she pushed off of the balcony railing and stepped into the bedroom. Chuck followed suit, closing the doors behind them. Making their way across the bedroom, Chuck looked out of the windows on the adjacent wall as they passed, marveling at the beauty of all the trees and the valley below. In the corner opposite the fireplace was a large dresser and an equally large TV sitting on top. Chuck knew that the Woodcombs were avid sports fans, so it wasn't surprising that they would have the appropriate technology to watch it in style.

On the opposite side of the bed was a short hallway with two doors. One led to a large walk-in closet, and, although there was some clothing hanging there, there was plenty of space for them to hang up their own things with room to spare. The other doorway opened to the master bathroom. Chuck heard Sarah's long, low gasp of awe as he stepped up behind her.

"Holy Bathrooms, Batman! This place is huge!" Chuck exclaimed, peeking around Sarah to get a better look into the room. Stepping in, the two wandered around the large master bath in awe. The vaulted ceiling, while seemingly unnecessary in a bathroom, was impressive nonetheless. A large double-vanity, with additional cabinets for linens, graced one wall. Beside it was a spacious walk-in shower with tile from floor to ceiling. Through the clear glass shower door, they could see the showerheads both on the walls and in the ceiling. There was even a bench built into the shower, the possible uses of which Chuck was desperately trying not to think about.

Beyond the shower was the door to the water closet, offering the users plenty of privacy. Across from it was a giant soaking tub, set into a large alcove. The tub was easily large enough for two people, a fact that both of them filed away for later. Adjacent to the tub was a gas fireplace, adding to the ambience of the room. Above the tub were two large windows that faced the valley, providing an amazing view of nature while bathing.

"This bathroom is incredible. If there was a mini fridge in here, there'd be no reason to leave," Chuck commented, chuckling to himself as he looked around in awe.

"Well, I could think of a few things that might tempt me to leave," she replied with a wry smile, "but I certainly get your point. I can't wait to soak in this tub." Sarah caressed the edge of the tub as she admired it. "I love my tub at home but this is totally next level right here."

"Well, if you want, I could go down and whip up something for dinner while you take a bath? You know. Soak away all of the stress of the past few days. How does that sound?" Sarah looked like she could melt, letting a small whimper out as she looked at him adoringly.

"Really? You'd do that?" she asked, stepping up to him and sliding her arms over his shoulders. Sarah held his gaze, lovingly smiling up at him.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? You deserve to relax. You just said how much you love soaking in the tub. Take an hour or so and I'll go make us dinner. I'll come up and get you when it's ready." Before he could say anything else, Sarah's lips were pressed against his, pulling him down into a soft kiss. The kissing went on for nearly a minute and spoke volumes of the love and appreciation she felt for this man. Humming in contentment, she slowly pulled away, a dreamy expression on her face. Chuck was equally dazed, if not a little bemused.

"I've told you I love you, right?" she asked, gently running her fingers through the hair at the back of his head. The smile on his face made his nose crinkle, a light dancing in his eyes.

"I… I mean, not in the past few hours, but I believe I've heard that somewhere before," Chuck teased, gliding his hands up and down her lower back. Chuckling at his remark, she reached up and gave him another quick kiss. "I love you. Now, I'll leave you to enjoy yourself while I go downstairs. I saw some towels in the cabinet beside the sinks. They might even have some bubble bath if you want. I can look around and see-" Sarah placed a finger on his lips, twisting her own to the side to keep from laughing.

"Thank you. I'll find it. You don't have to wait on me, you know?" Chuck gave her an incredulous look, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Have to? I want to. Whatever I can do to make you happy, to make your day a little brighter, you'd better believe I'm gonna do it. Not only is it my duty, but it's also my privilege. So... mmm". He finished his response with poise and maturity by sticking his tongue out at her. Sarah giggled at her boyfriend, lightly smacking him on the chest as she pushed him toward the door.

"Go make me dinner then, you goof." Sarah pushed him out of the bathroom and through the bedroom, both of them chuckling the whole way.

"As you wish," he called over his shoulder as he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Sarah leaned against the door, basking in the happiness she felt. She'd never smiled or laughed so much with anyone in her life and she recognized how monumental that was. It wasn't jet setting around the world, fancy parties or lavish gifts that made her happy, but these small moments with Chuck, just being with him, laughing with him, that made her feel so incredibly happy. Humming to herself she made her way to her bag to get a change of clothes.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck took stock of what they'd bought at the store and came up with a plan for dinner. He was still nervous about tonight but found some respite by focusing on preparing their meal. He scrubbed a couple of baking potatoes in the sink and then placed them in the oven to bake. When he started washing the asparagus, his phone began to ring. Fumbling to get it out of his pocket, he swiped to answer it without looking and wedged it between his ear and shoulder.

"This is Chuck."

"The tub…. has a heater," was all she said, not bothering to start with a greeting.

"So… does this mean you'll be taking your meal in the tub this evening, Ms. Walker? I could have room service deliver it if you'd like." His amusement was clear in his voice, but he tried to adhere to the roleplaying he'd started.

"Hmmmm. I dunno. It's very tempting. Although…" Sarah's voice took on a distinctly mischievous tone, causing Chuck to pause his work in the sink. "I wouldn't want room service to see me in this state. All alone… in this great big tub, completely naked with only these bubbles to cover me. I would feel so… vulnerable." A faint whimper escaped Chuck's throat before he was dragged back to reality by the sound of his phone bouncing off of the counter, tumbling between his legs and the cabinets before bouncing off of his shoe and clattering to the floor.

Quickly, Chuck snatched his phone off of the floor, fumbling it slightly as he tried to brush it off in a panic. As he began to raise the phone to his ear, he could hear the laughter coming from the phone, with a faint echo coming from upstairs. He took a breath to calm himself, both from the spike in blood pressure and the scare of nearly ruining his phone. Admittedly, he could see the humor in it, but it still felt a little unfair. She clearly knew the power she had over him. Well, he was sure she had this power over any man. He would just have to accept that power dynamic in their relationship, as there was no way he could have that sort of effect on someone like her.

Clearing his throat, he put the phone to his ear and waited for a lull in her uproarious laughter. He continued his work as he waited, which sounded like it might take some time. After a minute or so Sarah let out a sigh, followed by blowing out a breath to collect herself. "Chuck? Are you… are you OK?" she asked, her laughter now reduced to an occasional giggle. Chuck thought for a moment about how to respond, but opted to continue their little roleplay.

"Yes, Ms. Walker. My apologies. There seems to be a poor signal here, prone to … dropped calls," Chuck deadpanned, giving pause as Sarah spluttered with laughter again, though quickly regaining her composure.

"Well, will you please inform room service that I'll be dining downstairs this evening. Perhaps on the veranda?" She asked, slipping easily back into the role.

"Very good, Miss." Chuck grinned, glancing around the kitchen to find a clock. "Dinner will be served at 6:30. Would you like me to have one of our staff retrieve you?"

"No," she replied with a single note chuckle, enjoying the playful banter between them. "That'll be quite alright. I'll come down on my own."

"As you wish. We will have a table reserved for you. Until then."

Before he could end the call, he heard her break in. "Oh, uh, one more thing." Chuck hummed in acknowledgement, waiting to hear her request. "I love you," she confessed, her tone changing to one of sincerity, dropping the previous charade. It took him a little by surprise but he was able to recover.

"I love you too," he replied with just as much sincerity. "I'm pleased to inform you that here at the Charles Irving Resort and Spa, that is a complimentary service. No extra charge." The conversation went quiet and he'd feared that maybe he'd gone too far. He'd gotten a little swept up in the whole roleplaying thing and probably should have stopped while he was ahead.

"Could you please tell the chef that I'm in the mood for some… dessert this evening?" she asked, in a low sultry voice. "Something… off menu," she purred, causing a lump to form in his throat.

"V-very good, Miss. I'll uh … I'll be sure to … prepare him. I-I mean inform… inform him. G-goodbye," he eked out, the call ending, allowing him to let out the breath he was holding. Leaning against the counter, he took slow breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth, trying to calm his nerves.

"Dinner. Gotta make dinner. Focus, Chuck. You can do this," he whispered encouragingly to himself, returning to his ministrations with renewed fervor.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah had enjoyed her bath immensely, marveling at the notion of a heated tub. But the tub wasn't the only thing generating heat in that tub. The conversation she'd had on the phone, the simple call to remark on the tub had somehow morphed into a roleplay between them. She'd taken great delight in his reaction to her flirtations. Sarah could just picture him dropping the phone and then scrambling to pick it up. Just thinking about it brought a smile to her face still.

She expected the roleplay to stop there, her outburst of laughter likely having killed the mood. But Chuck pushed on, even going so far as to make a joke at his own expense. He never ceased to amaze her. The men she'd dated before, their egos were far too fragile to ever allow someone to laugh at their expense, even if it was in good fun. Admittedly, she was laughing at the situation and not at Chuck, but for those other men, it wouldn't have mattered. And for them to engage in playful roleplay with her, that was unheard of. If it wasn't detailed in a script, they were at a loss. They would never risk the embarrassment, always so concerned about appearances.

For Sarah, the risk made the reward that much sweeter. Tackling a challenging role in a movie or a daring stunt, pushing herself out of her comfort zone and putting herself out there, was a risk both emotionally and physically. But when she succeeded, the rush she felt was well worth it. Now she found that with Chuck, putting herself out there wasn't nearly as risky as she feared, and so far, the rewards had been beyond her wildest dreams. With Chuck, it was like he was her safety net, ready to catch her if she fell. She knew he would never judge her or think less of her if she failed at something. To think that they had been together for such a short time, yet he'd had such a profound effect on her, was insane.

Putting the finishing touches on her makeup and a light spritz of body spray, she looked approvingly at herself in the mirror and made her way out of the bathroom. She removed the extraneous pillows from the bed and turned down the covers, feeling a little nervous, but excited, about what she hoped the evening had in store for them. Making her way down stairs, she spotted Chuck wiping down the kitchen counter. When her heels clacked on the wood floor, Chuck's head snapped up to look at her. She was waiting with bated breath to see his reaction, hoping that he would approve of her outfit, even though it was fairly casual.

'Wooooow," he breathed out, his mouth agape as he took in the sight of her. Had he been a cartoon, she'd imagine his eyes popping out of his head. _Mission accomplished_. He stepped around the counter to greet her, unable to take his eyes off her.

"Sarah, you look… wow. You look breathtaking! I mean, of course you do. You always look amazing, but … you look especially lovely tonight." Sarah looked down at her clothes, pushing her hair behind her ear, feeling gratified that the extra work she'd done hadn't gone unnoticed. The dark jeans and sleeveless, white, silk blouse with small white pearlescent buttons, clung in all the right places without being too suggestive. The burgundy, suede, chunky-heeled sandals added a bit of color and brought her a little closer in height to her boyfriend, which would undoubtedly make kissing him easier.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it. Do I meet the resort's dress code for dinner?" she asked, giving him a wry smile.

"Yes. You're perfect. Err- It's perfect. Your outfit, that is," Chuck stammered out, averting his gaze, blushing slightly. He looked himself over, furrowing his brow as he brushed at his clothing. "I'm sorry. I… I look a mess. I've been cooking and I didn't get a chance to-"

"Shhh," she whispered, placing a finger to his lips. He met her gaze as she closed the distance between them. Removing her finger from his lips, she gently ran the fingers on her left hand through his hair, admiring the feel of it. "Nobody has ever made me dinner before," she confessed, shifting her gaze from his hair to his hazel eyes. "Ordered dinner, sure, but no man has ever offered to make me dinner. Especially with your unique...flare." She bounced her eyebrows, leaning in even closer so their faces were mere inches apart. "I find that incredibly sexy. In fact, … I'm even considering having my … dessert … first," she breathed out, her bottom lip brushing his.

Chuck closed his eyes, fighting with every fiber of his being not to collapse into a heap on the floor. Despite his efforts, he wasn't able to hold back the shiver and ragged breath that escaped. Trying to regain his composure, he swallowed thickly and opened his eyes, but needed to avoid her eyes, settling on her lips instead. "I-I'm s-sorry Miss Walker, but your … d-dessert isn't uh…. isn't quite ready yet. But um… perhaps I could … escort you to your table?" he asked, panning up to meet her eyes. They were a darker Aegean blue in the fading afternoon sunlight, but they still danced with amusement.

"Only if you'll join me. I hate to eat alone," she admitted, giving him a faux pout. Chuck felt his nervousness diminish, a return to their playful banter setting him at ease.

"As you wish," he declared. "If you'll follow me." Stepping apart, Chuck offered her his arm, which she gladly took, squeezing it tight against her. Leading her through the dining area and out onto the deck, he presented her the table he'd set up for their meal with a flourish of his free arm.

"Dinner is served." Sarah gasped at the sight, staring in awe. Chuck pulled out her chair and assisted with pushing it in when she was seated, acting like the perfect gentleman. Moving to sit down at the setting opposite her, he looked at her expectantly, biting his bottom lip. "Is… is it OK?" he asked sheepishly.

"Oh, God, Chuck. It's… it's so much better than I pictured it," she confessed, looking a bit misty-eyed. "You've got the flowers we picked out at the store, candles, the incredible view … and this food looks so amazing, Chuck. Thank you. And don't just brush me off, like you tend to do," she scolded playfully, pointing a finger at him. "I mean it. Thank you. This is one of the nicest things that anyone has ever done for me."

Chuck gave her a warm smile, nodding his understanding. "You haven't tasted the food, so don't thank me just yet, but you're very welcome. It was really my pleasure. Now, let me tell you about what the chef has prepared for you this evening," he proceeded. "We have a locally purchased ribeye, aged for fifteen minutes before being grilled to perfection -or so we hope. Accompanying it, we have grilled asparagus with vinaigrette and a baked potato, which I am assured was recently imported from Idaho." Sarah giggled at his antics but tried to stay in character, twisting her lips to the side. "Our wine selection for this evening is a lovely 2014 Pine Ridge Cabernet Sauvignon, produced in our state's own Valley of Napa," Chuck concluded in a posh accent, brandishing the bottle before pouring them both a glass.

"Wow, that's… wonderful. Idaho, you say? I love how you got the skin on the baked potato to get all crispy but not dry. And this steak… if nothing else, I give the chef an A-plus for perfect grill marks," she praised him, placing the cloth napkin in her lap and picking up her silverware. The two began to eat in silence, Sarah cutting up her baked potato to add butter and sour cream. Chuck did likewise, and while the butter melted Sarah cut into her steak.

"I hope I cooked it the way you like. Medium rare?" he asked hesitantly, watching as she sliced off a piece. She brandished it on her fork, showing him his handiwork.

"Mmmmm. Perfect. Red and juicy." Taking the bite in her mouth, she moaned as she chewed, her eyes closing as she savored it. Her euphoria was interrupted by a scraping sound on the plate followed by an "Oops". Opening her eyes in surprise, she saw that Chuck had some sort of mishap, his steak partial cut but several pieces of asparagus had gotten knocked on the table. Chuck rushed to clean it up, his cheeks and ears turning red. It didn't take much to figure out what had happened, especially given their conversation about her cheeseburger earlier in the day.

"I'm sorry if I'm distracting you. It's just a really good steak. I didn't do it on purpose… at least not this time," she smirked, giving him a wink. He chuckled at her teasing, shaking his head at himself.

"It's alright. I have a feeling that I'm never going to get over that, and I think I'm OK with it," he replied, taking a sip of wine before getting back to his meal. The two continued to eat, enjoying the food and light conversation. As the sun sank lower in the west, the reflection off of the snowy peak of the mountain and the halo of clouds gave it a pink and orange glow. They sat and casually finished the bottle of wine, just enjoying the sounds of nature and good company.

As the breeze became cool, they cleared the table and placed their dishes in the dishwasher, Chuck having already taken care of everything else. As Chuck placed the dish towel on the handle of the oven to dry, Sarah stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a soft kiss. After a long moment, she broke the kiss but didn't let go. She just held him, enjoying his large hands on her sides as she stared into his eyes.

"Dinner was wonderful. Thank you again. It'll be difficult to top that."

"Well, I hate to break it to ya, but I'm kind of a one trick pony. I don't know how to cook a lot of things, and that's probably the best I can do. Except breakfast maybe. I make a mean pancake, if I do say so myself," he boasted playfully, chuckling at himself.

"Mmmm. So, is that an invitation to breakfast?" she asked, her tone dripping with innuendo. Chuck's eyes grew wide, his breath hitching. Taking pity on him, she just chuckled and pulled away, taking his hand and leading him toward the stairs.

"Where uh… where are we going?" Chuck asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"We're going upstairs to change into something more… comfortable," she declared, not bothering to turn around. He was thankful for that fact, so she couldn't see the fear on his face. By the time they had arrived upstairs, he had gotten better control of himself, so when she did glance back at him, he was able to offer her a smile that he hoped didn't look petrified. When they got into the bedroom, Sarah closed the door behind them, running a hand up and down his arm as she moved past him, walking to the other side of the room.

Chuck noticed that the bed had already been turned down, and his nervousness began a resurgence. He needed to buy himself some time. "I uh… I need to hop in the shower before I get into my clean PJs. Is that alright?" He asked, realizing how abruptly he'd spit that out.

"Of course. I've already had my bath. Just let me go brush my teeth and then I can change in here while you shower." He let out a sigh of relief, thankfully not loud enough that she caught it. Chuck went into the walk-in closet and pulled out a set of clothes to sleep in, spending a moment contemplating which ones might look less… 'him'. Coming to the realization that they were all just various combinations of shorts and t-shirts, it didn't make much difference. Settling on a set and grabbing his small toiletry bag, he finished just as Sarah was coming out of the bathroom.

"All yours," she beamed, giving him a kiss on the cheek as they passed one another. Chuck gave a small wave as he closed the bathroom door, rolling his eyes at himself in exasperation behind the closed door.

"You have got to pull yourself together, man," he whispered as he berated himself. He tried a hot shower at first, hoping to relax him, then a cool shower, as that seemed to be the thing people did in movies when they needed to calm their desires. Neither seemed to work, so he quickly washed up, shaved in the shower and toweled off. With the towel wrapped around his waist, he leaned his palms on the vanity, staring at himself in the mirror.

"Maybe nothing will happen. Maybe … maybe we'll just watch some TV and go to bed... But what if she doesn't want to watch TV?" He closed his eyes, blowing out a breath, trying to find his calm center. Having already been in the bathroom long enough, he quickly brushed his teeth and got dressed, hanging up his towel to dry. Double-checking himself in the mirror one last time, feeling just as disappointed as he had all the times before, he took one last cleansing breath before turning off the light and stepping into the bedroom. He averted his gaze from the bedroom, ducking into the closet to drop off his dirty clothes and giving himself one more moment to collect himself.

Stepping out into the room, all of the curtains had been drawn and the lights were out, except for the light on Sarah's nightstand. She had claimed the side closest to the bathroom, which meant that he had to walk around the room to get in on the other side. Sarah was typing something on her phone, a small smile on her face. Chuck could see that she was wearing a tank top, but the rest of her was under the covers, hiding whatever was, or wasn't, underneath. He tried not to dwell on that, as he slid under the covers on his side of the bed.

The large TV was turned on, but it was currently connected to the Chromecast, displaying a slideshow of images of things and places from around the world. Sarah mumbled something to herself and placed her phone on the nightstand, clicking off her light. She turned to look at Chuck, seeing the large amount of real estate between them.

"Hey over there. Think you could come a little closer so we're at least in the same zip code?" Chuckling at her joke, he scooted closer to her and she in turn scooted to meet him in the middle. Pressed against him, she intertwined her feet with his and leaned on her elbow, resting her head in her hand as she looked down at him. "Hi you," she whispered, giving him a warm smile.

"Hey beautiful. You uh… you all ready for bed? Or uh... you wanna watch something on TV?" he asked, the kaleidoscope of butterflies taking flight in his stomach. Her smile turned devilish as she raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking that maybe…" she paused, running the fingers of her left hand lightly down his chest, "we could have some… dessert," she purred. She leaned her head closer to his ear, her warm breath ghosting across his neck and ear. "Would you like some… dessert, Chuck?" The way she accentuated the "K" caused a rush of hot air that sent a shiver through him, forcing him to take in a ragged breath.

"I-I um…. that uh… that…" he trailed off, desperately trying to swallow the lump in his throat, but he had a hard time mustering up the moisture in his mouth to do it. Her smile dimmed a bit, her brow furrowing slightly as she considered him.

"Is there something wrong, Chuck? You've been acting … odd tonight. Nervous. And more nervous than usual. Are you… is it… is it me? Is it something about me?" she asked, looking herself over. Chuck's eyes went wide with mortification.

'What?! No! There's… there's nothing wrong with you. You're… you're perfect," he rushed out, turning to face her.

"Then what is it? Do you… do you not want to… you know… be with me?" She averted her gaze, looking down at the covers, playing with one of the wrinkles in the fabric.

"It's not… it's not that I don't want to, it's just ... gah," he breathed out in frustration, running a hand through his hair.

"Is it something I said or did? Please. Talk to me," she pleaded, gripping the bottom of his t-shirt in her hand and tugging on it, looking him in the face again.

"I'm… I'm just really nervous and… and scared…" he trailed off, unable to look her in the eye.

"A-about what? Please, tell me." The desperation in her voice, it nearly undid him. He hated that he had caused it and it made him even more ashamed.

"I'm… I'm afraid that I… that I won't… stack up, as it were." From the confused look on her face as he glanced to see her reaction, he could tell that he needed to stop dancing around the topic. "Ok. Here goes… I've seen all your movies. In the ones where you've had…. love scenes," Chuck choked out, having a hard time saying the words, "you were with these incredibly handsome, virile, leading men. Now, I get it, that was just a movie, but with some of them, you had … relationships with them. I'm-I'm not judging you for that. It's certainly none of my business. It's just that…. it's hard enough to get past the fact that you are … who you are. I mean the notion that I could … be enough for someone like you… seems ludicrous. And then to have to compete with … I'm just afraid that … that after all we've been through so far… that I'll disappoint you, and myself." Chuck hung his head, feeling ashamed.

Sarah just stared at him, blinking, as if trying to process his rambling. Finally, he could hear her swallow, which didn't sound like the beginning of a good response. "Ok… um… Where do I uh… start?" she asked rhetorically. "Let me address these one at a time," she continued, her tone calm, though there was a slight edge to her voice. Chuck was even more afraid that he'd blown it, but he just listened intently.

"The term 'love scene' is a misnomer. Sure, between the characters, it's supposed to be this romantic, intimate exchange. But that's just it. It's only between the characters, not the actors. There was no 'love' in any of those scenes for me. We played a part and tried to make it look believable. What you don't see are the twenty people off camera that are watching you, telling you how to move and where to put your hand. It's awkward and tedious and the furthest thing from intimate or romantic that you can get. Chuck, the character you saw on that screen may love someone else, but this woman, right here with you," she emphasized, poking herself in the chest, "she loves you very much. I love you." She brushed the back of her fingers across his cheek, causing him to close his eyes as he leaned into the touch.

"To the next point… You're right. I was in a relationship with some of those men. I'm not going to discuss the nature of my relationship with them, because neither of us want to go through that. I can't take back what happened, no matter how desperately I wish I could. Just like you can't take back your prior relationships. In the end, the choices I've made, good and bad, have led me right here to you. I don't know what I can say to set your mind at ease, but know that there are a lot of reasons why I'm not with those men anymore. The things you mentioned; their looks, their… 'virility'," she scoffed, "those things don't mean shit. Pretty people are a dime a dozen in this business, and oftentimes that's all they have going for them," she chuckled, knowing all too well how true that statement was. "So please, don't ever compare yourself to them, because as far as I'm concerned, they will never compare to you. I know you may find that hard to believe, but I need you to trust me on this one. Will you do that for me, please?" Chuck searched her eyes for a moment, then quietly nodded his acquiescence.

"Thank you. Now, the last bit. I… I know that people tend to put me on some sort of pedestal. The movies and magazines make celebrities seem so much larger than life, so utterly different and removed from 'regular' people. I get it. I felt the same way about celebrities well before I became one. Just remember, I wasn't always a celebrity. And even still, when I'm not in front of the camera, I'm just… I'm just Sarah. I'm just a regular woman who … who likes to lounge on the couch in her sweatpants, eating ice cream and watching old movies. A woman who loves a man. This man," she stated, patting him on his chest. "And I want to be able to show him just how much." After her confession, she held his gaze for a long moment, hoping to see some sign that she had been able to ease his worries. His expression was indecipherable, but he still held her gaze. Swallowing thickly, she averted her gaze to his chest, where her hand still rested.

"I have to be honest that I've been kinda nervous about this… us… t-tonight," she stammered, gesturing between them and around the bed. She caught Chuck's reaction of shocked disbelief, but kept on with her admission. "It's true. I've tried to hide it by flirting and whatnot, but… I was - am- nervous. You talked about me being "who I am". Well, people tend to have these… larger than life expectations. I was worried that I might not live up to your expectations of me. That reality would be disappointing compared to the… the fantasy. Plus, being our first time together, it's kind of a big deal. At least to me it is, and I wanted it to be special… for both of us. To really be able to express what you mean to me." Sarah looked up and held his gaze, trying to glean what he was thinking, but the low light made it difficult to discern.

Slowly she leaned forward, gently capturing his lips with hers, only pulling back far enough to be able to look into his eyes again. "Chuck?" she asked with some shakiness in her voice. "Will you …" she paused to kiss him, "let me…" again she kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip slightly, "show you?" she whispered, her lips brushing against his, enticing him. There was a long pause as they held that position, almost kissing but not quite, the tension between them mounting as the seconds passed. She was beginning to worry that perhaps he still wasn't quite ready, and as disappointing as that might be, she would follow his lead.

Silently, Chuck shook his head, but didn't pull away, still maintaining their closeness. Feeling some sadness mixed with that disappointment, she just nodded minutely, closing her eyes to stave off the tears she felt burning her eyes. Then she felt his hand on her hip, slowly sliding its way up her side. Her eyes flew open, searching his face. She was surprised to see that the nervousness and anxiety were gone. In their place was love and…desire. His intense gaze bore into her, causing her to take in a ragged breath.

"Me first," was all he said before he dove into her, kissing her with a white-hot passion that Sarah had never felt before, eliciting a muffled squeal of surprise. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into him as they got lost in one another.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Who…. who are you?" she asked between gulping breaths. The man beside her, whose arm she was laying on, chuckled through his own panting.

'What?" he asked in confusion.

"I… I thought you were this… this mild-mannered… shy… reserved guy," she huffed out, her panting still heavy. "What… what the hell was that?" she questioned, giggling through her heavy breathing. Chuck just laughed, pausing to try and catch his breath.

"Holy…. Holy shit!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on her head with a thud. "I think … I think you broke me," she chuckled, sighing breathlessly. "I lit-" she paused to swallow," literally can't move."

"Is… is that in the good … or b-bad column?" he asked, still trying to get his own breathing under control. She began to laugh, sounding almost maniacal as she let out a long whimpering sigh.

"It's good… very… very good. I can say… beyond a shadow of a doubt… that was a first for me. Ok… a lot of firsts…" she corrected, giggling, her breathing starting to return to normal.

Chuck's head flopped to the side to face her, a look of bewilderment on his face. "I'm sorry. I don't follow," he conceded, sounding almost drunk from exhaustion. Sarah turned her head to look at him, a tired, dreamy expression on her face.

"Well… first, that thing ...you know… when you kissed … everywhere?" Chuck nodded, his grin growing as he recalled the event. "That… that was a first," she admitted, looking a bit sheepish.

"Seriously? Nobody ever…" he trailed off, not wanting to sound indelicate. Sarah shook her head.

"The thing about those…'handsome' guys," she said, trying to emphasize with air quotes, but her movements were slow and labored, making it look somewhat comical, "they tend to be more interested in themselves."

"Wow. That's a shame. Ok… not... not really. At least not for me. That's one of my favorite things. Err, new favorite things. Especially when you squeaked like that. That… that was interesting," he teased, earning him a lazy smack across the chest.

"Shut uuuup. Don't make fun of me. I couldn't help it. It just came out of nowhere and my body tensed up and the only sound that could come out was a squeak," she blushed, covering her face with her hands.

"I have to say, you're definitely good for my ego," he mused, turning his head to stare at the ceiling. "I'm sorry about… you know… I just… it's been over ... five years and… well..." he trailed off. Sarah seemed to find a hidden energy reserve, allowing her to flip on her side to face him, her mouth agape.

"Five years! Are you shitting me?" she asked incredulously. Chuck shook his head, looking a bit embarrassed. "Good lord. I'm almost afraid of what it'll be like in a few days after you're warmed up. Well… almost," she corrected, burying her face in his chest and barking out a laugh. She snuggled into Chuck's side, draping her leg over his and her arm across his stomach as she nuzzled her head under his chin. They lay there in comfortable silence, just enjoying the closeness. Eventually Chuck spoke up, clearing his throat, as if giving advanced warning.

"Lots of firsts?" he asked, his fingers drawing lazy circles up and down Sarah's back.

"Hmmm?" she hummed, tilting her head to look up at him in question.

"You said you had lots of firsts. Aside from … 'that', what are the other firsts?"

"Oh... Well, in the past, let's just say… if they finished first, the game was over." Chuck pondered that for a second and then he seemed to understand.

"Oh. OH… Wow. I'm sorry," he apologized, giving her a kiss on the head.

"You certainly have nothing to apologize for. I've never…. 'finished' so many times in my life. After the second one, I lost track and they all started to blend together, so I couldn't tell when one stopped and another started. Hence the whole 'you broke me' thing," she chuckled, placing a kiss on his chest. She grew quiet for a moment before she lifted her head to look at him.

"There was one other first. A very important one," she began.

"More important than me going-" she smacked his chest before he finished the sentence, earning a laugh.

"Yes, more important than that. Although… that's a close second," she giggled. "I was going to say… that it's the first time I've ever made love to someone. And let me tell you, it's so much better than I could have imagined," she confessed, laying her head down and sighing into his chest, nuzzling him more.

"That was a first for me too. I mean… I thought I had before. You know… back with…" he trailed off. "Anyway… I realized, after things with her ended, that I'd been fooling myself. I wanted it to be true, but you can't make love with someone if you don't really love one another. And while I don't have a lot to compare it to, you're right. It's so much better than anything I've ever experienced." He placed a kiss on top of her head, followed by another. "I love you, Sarah Walker," he whispered into her hair. He could feel her smile against his chest, making his own smile broaden.

A moment passed as he continued to hold her, when he felt a warm, wetness followed by a sniffle from the woman in his arms. He tried to turn his head to see her face, but he couldn't crane his neck far enough. "Baby? Are you ok? What's the matter?"

Sarah let out a wet chuckle, shaking her head but not looking up at him. "Nothing. Nothing's the matter," she reassured him, but the clear evidence of her crying told otherwise.

"I kind of expected there to be crying afterward, but I figured it would be me," he joked (mostly), trying to use humor to get her to open up to him. She let out a "tsk" and smacked him on the stomach, giggling through her sniffles. Lifting her head up, she then raised herself up on her elbow to look down at him.

"I'm not sad. Just the opposite. It's just the … the magnitude of it all hit me. It's a little emotionally overwhelming is all. It's so crazy. Looking at it from the outside, it's insane, right? We've known each other for all of what, two weeks maybe? And only four days ago we went on our first date. And yet here I am, basking in the blinding afterglow of the most amazing sex I've ever had, with a man that I love, and who loves me in return. 'Sarah' two weeks ago would've laughed at you if you'd told her this story. If she could've only known then how incredibly happy one 'Chuck Bartowski' would make her, she'd have dragged you out of that garden and taken you home right then and there; show be damned." They both chuckled at the thought, Chuck easily envisioning that scenario.

"You want to talk about insane? Quite literally, the woman of my dreams is lying here with me, naked," he smirked, stealing a glance at her body before coming back to meet her gaze, "looking down at me with her intoxicating, blue eyes, telling me how much she loves me. Even in my wildest fantasy, I wouldn't have believed it. But best of all, the woman of my dreams," he paused, caressing her cheek with his thumb, wiping away a stray tear, "she's even more amazing than I thought possible. As if your beauty wasn't enough, you're also brilliant, kind, funny and passionate. The more I learn about you, the deeper in love with you I fall. God, I love you," he whispered, lifting up to press his lips to hers.

Humming in contentment, they kissed softly for a long moment before Sarah pushed him back down on the bed, swinging her leg over him to straddle his hips. Chuck's eyes grew wide in surprise as Sarah laid down on top of him, their faces mere inches apart.

"You know, you're pretty amazing yourself. And that was before you cooked me dinner. Oh, and that other thing too," she grinned devilishly, rubbing her nose against his. "You can feel free to show me that again, any time you want. But…" she trailed off, kissing him lightly, "I think it's my turn to show you some things, Mr. Bartowski." Rocking her hips against him, Chuck let out a ragged breath, his eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth hung slightly agape. Sarah slowly peppered kisses along his jawline toward his ear and down his neck, causing him to let out a strangled groan in pleasure. Sarah hummed in amusement as she continued her exploration.

* * *

A/N2: Oh, my! Let's leave the happy couple to their own devices for the time being. We'll come back when they're decent. From the sounds of things, that may be while.

Thanks for reading. And for those that have been kind enough to leave a review or a PM, it really means a lot that you take the time out to do that. I appreciate hearing from you all and I apologize if I don't get a chance to reply to each of you. For those guest reviewers out there, I encourage you to register on this site so I and the other authors can reply to your comments and thank you personally. You also get the added benefit of being notified when new chapters or stories are published.

Until next time, be well and stay safe.

Joe


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: When we last left our lovely couple, they were… well, indisposed. We've given them some time, perhaps they've gotten all of that out of their systems by now.

Then again…. Perhaps not.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 30

"Oh my…. Oh my god," he huffed out, trying to catch his breath. "You're trying to kill me."

Sarah chuckled, as she sucked in air, trying to control her own breathing. "I… I have to admit," she began, between gulps of air, "not many people have been able to keep up with me…. You're just full of surprises." The two chuckled as they panted. "You know, the more we do this, the longer you'll be able to last. You were great, but I have faith you could do better."

"Good God, woman. How many more times do you want me to do this? I'm only a mere mortal. Unlike you, I don't have god-like stamina," Chuck ranted playfully, still breathing heavily.

"Awww. Well, if you die… there are worse ways to go," she teased, sticking her tongue out between her teeth. Chuck snorted, shaking his head in amusement.

"I have to say... if this is where I die… I couldn't ask for a better view," he confessed, grinning at her. Sarah was resting her hands on her knees as she stood next to Chuck. She looked out over the lush, green valley; trees as far as the eye could see. The backdrop to all of that was the majestic Mt. Shasta, making for a truly breathtaking scene.

"Yeah. It's so beautiful up here," she agreed. "I could really get used to this."

"Well…., I was talking about you, but that out there's pretty cool too, I suppose," Chuck admitted with a cheeky grin. Sarah let out a one note chuckle, shaking her head at her boyfriend. They rested for a few minutes at the top of the hill they'd just jogged up, admiring the view. There were some fairly worn walking/hiking paths through the woods that Chuck and Sarah had discovered when they managed to venture out of the house on day three of their stay. They only managed a short walk that day, still recovering from the rather "strenuous" activities they'd participated in since their first night at the cabin. They had been exhausted and their muscles ached in the best way possible, but they'd never felt better in their whole lives.

The morning of the fourth day, they had gotten up early and agreed to go for a run. It had been almost a week since the last time either of them had been on a run, so they fought the overwhelming urge to stay snuggled into each other and got up and dressed. It was the second week of October, so the morning air was crisp and cool; perfect for a run. Chuck had no doubt that Sarah was in far better shape than he was, but thanks to his years of working out with Devon, he could at least keep up with her, for the most part.

After what felt like miles of running through wilderness trails and over creek beds, he had chased her up a steep, winding hill until both of them nearly collapsed from exhaustion when they reached the top. If it hadn't been for Sarah's encouragement, and perhaps the view of her shapely rear in her tight running pants, he might not have had the determination to make it to the top. So, there they sat, recovered from their run, sitting at the top of the hill looking out over the valley.

"So …" Chuck began, breaking the silence that had fallen between them, "what's next for you?" he asked, playing with a stick he'd found on the ground.

"Well, I think a shower's in order when I get back. Then maybe a nap and then lunch. Or lunch and a nap. I'll just play it by ear," she chuckled.

"That sounds great, but I was thinking more along the lines of, you know, with your life. After this. After this escape and we have to go back to reality, then what?" He asked, glancing over at her. She met his gaze, holding it for a moment, and then shrugged.

"I dunno. I mean, of course there'll be the media circus around the show, but what happens after that dies down, I have no idea. I'm sure there'll be more movie projects, charity events and that sort of thing. Who knows what the publicity from the show will do for my career?" Chuck was quiet, just nodding as he listened, staring off into the distance as he absentmindedly peeled the bark off of the stick he was holding. She regarded him for a moment before adding, "But the one thing I am sure about is that I want you there with me through it all."

He turned his head to look at her, a small grin on his face. "I… God, this is gonna sound crazy," she continued, ducking her head. "I love having you there when I go to sleep at night. Snuggled into you, your feet wrapped around mine. Mmmmm. Then to wake up and you're the first thing I see… I can't describe it. I've never been so… content, happy, as I am when you're there. I don't want to lose that. I don't want to… I don't want to go back to feeling alone." Sarah looked up at him through her lashes, appearing as vulnerable as he'd ever seen her.

"That doesn't sound crazy at all. I couldn't agree more." Chuck dropped his stick and reached out to take Sarah's hand, lacing his fingers with hers. "I've been so spoiled having you all to myself. I don't want it to end, even though I know that I'll have to share you with the whole world. And, look, I get that it's not always going to be sunshine and rainbows. There'll be times when we get on each other's nerves and make each other absolutely crazy. It'll happen. Just ask Ellie. She knows. She's always telling me how annoying I am," Chuck confessed, earning him a giggle from Sarah. "The point is, all the good stuff, it makes the 'not so good stuff', worth it."

"So, what are you saying, Chuck?" She asked, hesitation in her voice. She looked down at their joined hands, then back up to hold his gaze.

"Well, neither of us wants to be without the other. So…. what … what if we weren't? Apart, that is. I mean, what if… what if we … moved in together? Look, I know it's rash and impulsive and there's probably a dozen reasons why-"

"OK," she interjected, but Chuck just kept barreling on.

"-we shouldn't do it. I mean we've only known each other a relatively short time and …. I'm sorry. What did you say?" he asked, shaking himself from his thoughts.

"I said 'OK'. I think we should move in together. And, yes. You're probably right. There are a lot of reasons we could come up with about why it's a bad idea, or why others will think it's crazy, but at the end of the day, I love you and I don't want to be away from you any longer than I absolutely have to. So, yes, Chuck Bartowski. I think we should move in together," she declared, giving him a brilliant smile. Chuck could only stare in awe, completely speechless.

"That's… that's great. No, it's wonderful," he added, chuckling as his joy bubbled over. "I… Wow. Oh…" he trailed off, his smile turning into a wince. He nervously started rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "My, uh… My apartment's a small studio. So, it's not exactly ideal for more than one person. We could um…"

"We can stay at my house," Sarah interrupted, squeezing his hand and giving him a bright, toothy smile. "I have plenty of room."

Chuck gasped, holding his hand to his chest in faux shock. "The Sanctum Sanctorum? The secret lair of 'The Sarah Walker'? The 'I'd show you but then I'd have to kill you' residence of the most amazing person to ever walk the face of the Earth?" Sarah couldn't help but crack up at his over the top ramblings and boyish enthusiasm.

"Fine," she relented with mock exasperation "We'll just have to cram into your little shoebox apartment then. Hell, for that matter, we can just buy a new place," Sarah suggested, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"Buy a place? Together? You'd… you'd consider doing that?" Chuck asked, looking truly astonished.

"Chuck, I'm all in. This," she gestured between them, "this is not some casual fling for me. I hope you believe that by now. I only see this relationship going one of two ways. Either you get tired of dealing with my craziness and leave or … you don't. Because, you see, I'm not going anywhere…." Sarah paused for a moment before continuing with an impish grin. "The Oracle, she told me that I'd fall in love and that man, the man I loved, would be the one." Chuck's mouth fell open, a look of utter shock spread across his face.

"Oh. My. God." he breathed out at just above a whisper. "I love you so hard right now." Without warning, he sprang up, practically attacking her face with a passionate kiss. She shrieked in surprise against his kiss, falling over on top of him as he pulled her from her seat on a small boulder. She couldn't help but giggle, as they kissed, lightly swatting him on the arm. Quickly, her giggles turned to moans as she met his fervor with a passion of her own. Unzipping his light hoodie, she worked her hand under his shirt, practically clawing at his chest and abdomen. Chuck emitted what could only be described as a deep growl before rolling Sarah onto her back, his hand cradling the back on her head to protect it from the ground, with the added benefit of being able to pull her deeper into their kiss.

Sarah gasped at her nerd's uncharacteristic forwardness, pleasantly surprised that he was taking the initiative in their physical relationship. With a building sense of urgency, she began eagerly pushing his running pants down his legs as their kissing grew more heated. The birds and squirrels were about to get a show and she didn't care one damn bit.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"OK. In hindsight, that might not have been the best idea," Chuck admitted, massaging soap into Sarah's hair.

"I've got no complaints," she hummed, wiggling her body against his as he sat behind her in the large bath tub." Her movements caused his breath to hitch, which she felt against her bare back and neck.

"Woman," he playfully chastised. "I'm trying to get this pine sap out of your hair, and that's not helping!" Sarah just giggled at his antics, blowing some bubbles off of her hand.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean. I'm just sitting here enjoying my bath… with my favorite bathtub toy," she purred, her hands sliding up his legs underneath the thick layer of bubbles. Chuck let out a groan of frustration, causing her to pause her teasing. "OK, fiiiine," she huffed, pouting like a petulant child in jest.

Chuck took a small plastic pitcher and scooped up some water, pouring it over Sarah's hair to wash out the dish soap he'd used to get rid of the sap. That option had sounded gentler than nail polish remover or alcohol. Frankly, Sarah had enjoyed the attention, the feel of Chuck massaging her scalp and running his fingers through her hair. It felt so incredibly intimate, and while it hadn't been sexual in nature, that didn't mean it hadn't elicited those sorts of feelings. The care he took in rinsing the soap out and then massaging conditioner into her hair made her moan in contentment, her body leaning further and further into him.

Once he'd finished rinsing her hair again, using clean water from the tub spout, Sarah turned over to face him, straddling his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're really good at that. I may have you wash my hair from now on." She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, lingering there for a long moment before pulling back and resting her forehead against his.

"You were right. This tub is pretty incredible," he admitted, running his hands up and down her back. "I think my favorite feature is the hot blondie accessory." Grinning salaciously, he slid his hand down to grab her ass, pulling her even closer to him.

"Tsk. Why, Mr. Bartowski! What sort of woman do you take me for?" she huffed out in faux indignation. "I don't go around lounging in tubs with just any man."

"Well...am I just any man?" he asked, bouncing his eyebrows at her. While it was a little cheesy, on him, she found it incredibly sexy for some reason.

Her grin turned devilish as her hand ventured below the bubbles. "No, Sir. That. You. Are. Not." The strangled noise that Chuck emitted made her feel even prouder of herself, humming a chuckle. "But I wouldn't say no to a reminder," she teased, brushing her lips across his.

"As you wish," he whispered before pressing his lips to hers and wrapping her in his arms.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that evening, they laid in bed, eating popcorn as they watched a movie; a cult classic that Chuck had on his laptop, which he used to cast it to the large screen television. The crackling of the fireplace in the adjacent corner made the room feel warmer, just by the sound alone. With Chuck leaned against the headboard and Sarah snuggled into him, they watched in contentment.

"_That day she was amazed to discover that when he was saying 'As you wish', what he meant was, I love you."_

As the narrator spoke, Sarah gasped in recognition. Spinning to face Chuck, she smacked him lightly on the stomach.

"You turkey! All this time you've been saying that and I knew I'd heard it somewhere before," she declared, huffing in a faux pout. "Now I feel bad that I didn't say it back."

"Awww, babe. You say it plenty. Hell, that night on the beach when you first said it was enough to last a lifetime. Every time since then I just feel greedy," he mused, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Well, you're just gonna have to get over it, because I'm not gonna stop saying it. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. AHHH!" she squealed, her body squirming as he ticked her sides, causing her to plead between giggles and shouts. Finally, he stopped, letting her catch her breath. She settled back into her previous spot and Chuck rewound the movie back to the spot they'd left off and paused it.

"I love you," Chuck whispered into her ear, causing her to hum from the warmth it made her feel. "Can I ask a favor of you though?" he inquired, sounding quite serious. Wordlessly she nodded, only turning slightly to see him out of her peripheral vision. "Will you pass me the gummi bears from your nightstand?" Sarah let out a snort, shaking her head at her boyfriend's silliness.

She leaned over and grabbed the large bag of gummi bears and snuggled back into him before handing them to him. "As you wish," she cooed, craning her neck to give him a kiss on the cheek. For her efforts, Chuck rewarded her with a gummi bear; a red one, as those were her favorites. Giving her a kiss on the head, they resumed watching their movie, happily snuggled into one another.

They were both roused by the call of nature just after dawn. They were still roughly in the same positions they'd been in when they drifted off to sleep, missing the end of their movie. Ever the gentleman, he let Sarah go first, though she was already on her way to the bathroom, so the gesture was moot. Chuck brushed his teeth while he waited, then they switched roles. Feeling much lighter, and with minty fresh breath, they made their way downstairs for breakfast.

Chuck and Sarah sat at the enormous dining room table, eating cereal as they enjoyed the scenery. They ate in comfortable silence for a while until Chuck began waving his spoon around; a preamble to his though as he finished chewing. Sarah just watched him with a raised eyebrow, amused by his mannerisms.

"Do you have any plans for today?" he asked, looking a bit sheepish given her expression. She shook her head at him, grinning as she finished chewing her own bite.

"No. I haven't really thought much past breakfast. Did you have something in mind?" Given his reaction she could tell that he, in fact, did have something in mind. Bobbing his head from side to side, hesitant to continue at first, he finally came out with it.

"I was just thinking…. What if we invited Casey and his wif- ex… ex-wife, for dinner? I mean, we have this gorgeous house with more room than we know what to do with." Sarah snorted at that comment, causing Chuck to recant his previous statement. "OK. Yes, we have found some … creative uses for many of the spaces," he confessed, clearing his throat from embarrassment, "but that aside, I think it would be nice to have them over. Personally, I'd like to meet the woman that could tame John Casey. She must be something. Not that she'd hold a candle to you," he rushed out.

"Oh, no. I'm with ya. She must be a saint. I've never actually met her, but he's talked about her on occasion. It's one of the few times I've seen him smile when inflicting bodily harm on others wasn't involved." Both of them erupted in laughter at that.

"So, what d'you say? Dinner tonight? We've got shrimp and steak we could grill. Oooo, and I saw this recipe for garlic parmesan risotto on Pinterest. I think we have all the stuff to make it." Sarah just looked at him with wide-eyed amusement, mouthing the word 'Pinterest' in disbelief. "Whaaaat? There's lots of cool stuff on Pinterest," he defended himself with a pouty whine. Sarah couldn't help but laugh, leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"You're so cute. Yeah, I can give him a call. Maybe we can have a fire in the fire pit. Roast some marshmallows. I haven't done that since I was a kid." It was Sarah's turn to let her excitement show and Chuck wasn't going to let it go unnoticed.

"Now who's cute?" he asked, a smug look on his face. To settle the argument, she stuck her tongue out at him and pulled out her phone. She unlocked it and dialed a contact, putting the phone to her ear.

"Morning Casey! No. No, nothing's wrong. I was just calling to invite you and Kathleen to dinner tonight, up at the house… Yes, of course he's still here? Where would he go? … Ha. Ha. Very funny. It was actually his idea. You know what? Let me talk to Kathleen. Just put her on the phone." There was a pause during which Sarah snickered, finding whatever was going on at the other end of the call quite humorous.

"Kathleen? Hi! It's Sarah. Oh... th-thank you. That's so kind of you. Actually, I was calling because my boyfriend and I wanted to invite you two over for dinner. I've been wanting to meet you, but you know how John is. Always keeping his 'lady feelings' to himself," she mused in a low gruff voice. Even Chuck could hear the uproarious laughter through the phone. "You will? Oh, that's great. We're so looking forward to meeting you. How about … 5:30?" Sarah asked, looking at Chuck for confirmation, who gave her an affirmative nod. "Great, 5:30 it is. No. No. Just bring yourselves. We have more than enough food, wine and liquor for an army," Sarah stated, chuckling with the woman on the other end. "OK. We'll see then. Bye." Sarah ended the call, putting her phone down on the table as she let out a chuckle.

"I like her already. She doesn't take any crap from him, which should be entertaining." Sarah let out an amused sigh. Looking around the house, her eyes grew wide. "Well, I suppose we should clean the place up a little, since we're going to have company."

"Never fear. If there's one thing that us Bartowskis are good at, it's cleaning." Chuck was as good as his word, whipping the place into pristine condition in no time, with the help of his gorgeous assistant. Sure, there were times when Sarah was more interested in canoodling then cleaning, but who was Chuck to complain?

After a light lunch and a short walk, they came back to the house to prepare for the evening. Chuck carried firewood to replenish the stock in the bedroom and great room. He also took a wagon full down to the lower patio, which was set off a short way from the house. It was a large, circular, flagstone patio with a raised stone wall surrounding it. The wall was short enough that it could double as bench seating, although there were much more comfortable patio chairs set around the central fire pit. The flagstone pathway that led from the house to the patio was lined with landscape lights, which would make the trip between the patio and the house less treacherous in the dark.

Before heading back to the house, he prepped the firepit with kindling and firewood, then swept the patio to make it look nice for their guests. When he returned, he saw that Sarah had set up the dining room table with flowers, place settings and wine glasses. There was classic Rat-Pack music playing on the stereo, and a fire crackling in the great room fireplace. He found Sarah quietly singing along to the music as she was chopping vegetables for a small relish tray. Wisely he waited for a lull in the chopping before snaking his arms around her stomach and pulling her into his chest, swaying to the music. He picked up the lyrics and jumped in, singing softly into her ear as they swayed.

"_Best is yet to come and babe won't that be fine  
__You think you've seen the sun  
__But you ain't seen it shine_

_A wait til the warm up's under way  
__Wait til our lips have met  
__And wait til you see that sunshine day  
__You ain't seen nothing yet"_

Sarah placed the knife on the counter and spun in his arms, looking up at him with her radiant smile. She slid her arms over his shoulders, clasping her hands behind his neck as she continued to dance with him while he sang to her.

"_The best is yet to come  
__And babe won't it be fine  
__Best is yet to come,  
__Come the day you're mine"_

The singing stopped when Sarah pulled him down into a searing kiss, not letting go of him as they swayed along to the music. They continued to dance, peppering each other with soft kisses, staring into each other's eyes. When the song was nearly over, they were jolted from their reverie by the ringing of someone's phone. Pulling away they both checked their phones, seeing it was Sarah's.

"Hey Casey," she answered, running a hand through her hair, trying to recover from their steamy interlude. "Oh, Kathleen! Hi. No. No, you're not interrupting anything," Sarah reassured her while making a silly face at Chuck, who was trying to mask his laughter. "Of course, yeah. We're still on for 5:30, but if you want to come over earlier, that's fine too. We've got an enormous wine refrigerator here that's practically full-" Sarah paused, looking taken aback, but a huge smile broke out as she started to chuckle. "Yeah, no. Come on over. We'll be here… alright. See ya soon." Sarah ended the call, still chuckling.

"Well, it seems we'll be having company sooner than expected. We've got about an hour before they get here. Can you finish up that relish tray for me? I need to go upstairs and get ready. I'll be quick, so you can go… do… whatever it is you need to do," she gestured in his general area with mirth in her voice.

"Fine. Go put your face on and I'll slave away down here," he teased. She planted a kiss on him before walking past, smacking him on the butt on her way. "Hey! I will not be treated as some cheap piece of meat," he declared, raising a hand in mock protest. "I expect to be treated as a moderately priced piece of meat at the very least." Sarah burst into laughter as she jogged up the stairs, grabbing the banister to steady herself.

Chuck felt pretty proud of himself that he could make her laugh like that. Sarah's laugh was so rich and intoxicating, it made his whole soul smile. It all still felt like he was going to wake up and find himself alone in his bed, in his studio apartment, all of this having been a deliciously torturous dream. That was the only explanation, right? How could any of this whirlwind adventure be real? The woman of his dreams falling in love with him and running off to a secluded cabin in the mountains, where they laughed, played and made passionate love to one another for days? To catalog it all in his head sounded too over the top for even his wildest fantasies. As he watched her disappear upstairs, she peaked back around the corner to give him a wink and blow him a kiss, only further illustrating his point.

Looking up at the ceiling, Chuck spoke softly to who or whatever was listening. "If this is a dream, don't wake me." Chuckling at himself, feeling a little drunk on his own good fortune, he hummed along to the music that continued to play, finishing the relish tray as Sarah had requested.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Just over an hour later, both Chuck and Sarah had gotten cleaned up and were putting the finishing touches on dinner. The crusty, artisan rolls were warmed and in a basket on the dining room table, Sarah was stirring the creamy garlic parmesan risotto, which was nearly done, and Chuck was about to put the steaks and shrimp on the grill. When Chuck opened the door to the patio he could hear the echo of the distinctive popping and crunching sound of a car driving on gravel.

"They're here," Chuck called back into the house over his shoulder. Sarah jumped slightly, putting the lid on the risotto and taking it off the heat. Chuck came back to the kitchen, setting his plate of meats on the kitchen island so that he could join his girlfriend in greeting their guests. Straightening themselves by the front door, the forceful knock almost startled them both. They regarded each other, and with an unspoken understanding, they waited a few seconds before Sarah opened the door.

"Hi!" Sarah greeted, the excitement genuine in her voice. Kathleen was standing in front, with Casey close behind her. The older woman looked just as excited as Sarah, hesitantly stepping forward. There was a brief moment of awkwardness before Sarah moved in and gave Kathleen a hug. The relief on the older woman's face was easy to see as she wrapped her arms around Sarah, returning the hug. In her right hand was a decorative wine gift bag that swung from her hand as she pulled back from Sarah.

"I can't tell you how great it is to finally meet you. I'm such a huge fan of yours," Kathleen gushed, trying to contain herself.

"Thank you. That means a lot. But what about you? Anyone that can tame the 'savage beast' that is John Casey is certainly a hero in my book," Sarah confessed, teasing her friend and bodyguard. Casey gave an unamused grunt, only proving Sarah's point, causing Kathleen and Sarah to bark out a laugh.

"And Chuck…" Kathleen stated as she moved past Sarah to greet him. "It's so nice to meet you." Chuck offered his hand but quickly realized she had other intentions, when she ignored it and pulled him into a hug as well.

"Oh. We're doin' the… OK," he chuckled, returning the woman's hug rather tentatively.

Pulling away, the older woman gripped his shoulders and peered up at him. "I've watched the first couple of episodes, and can I just say, you really impressed me. It's no surprise to see you two together. Oooo, that reminds me. The next episode airs tonight. Would you mind if…" she trailed off, biting her bottom lip, looking between Chuck and Sarah.

Casey broke in, trying to dissolve any awkwardness the question might have created. "Kath, I'm sure the last thing they want to do is -"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. We can turn it on. When does it air?" Sarah asked, seeing the indifferent shrug from Chuck.

"It's on at eight o'clock, so there's plenty of time. I'm sure it's not all that big of a deal for you two since you lived through it, but I'm dying to see what happens next. Well, me and the rest of America." Rolling her eyes, she gestured with her head toward Casey, "Maybe not all of America." That warranted a chuckle from everyone.

"To be honest, I'm a little curious myself," Chuck interjected. "I mean, the whole thing was a little overwhelming, so a lot of it was a blur," he confessed sheepishly. "Plus, I only saw one side of it, so I'm interested to see the broader picture." Chuck jumped slightly, his eyes going wide.

"I'm so sorry. Where are my manners? Come in. Let me take your jackets," Chuck rushed out, holding his hands out toward their guests. Slightly amused, they took off their lightweight jackets, Casey helping Kathleen with her's, and handed them to Chuck. After handing them up, he caught up with Sarah and their guests as she showed them around the main part of the house. Since Casey was already familiar, Sarah was guiding Kathleen around, pointing out the grand details. When she saw the view from the dining area, she let out a loud gasp of awe.

"Oh, John! Look how gorgeous," the older woman exclaimed, grabbing Casey's arm as she stared in wonder.

"It is breathtaking," Chuck agreed, stepping up behind them. "I was just about to go throw the meat on the grill. Maybe we could all grab a drink and enjoy the view from the patio?" They all voiced their agreement, Casey seeming especially eager for a drink. Sarah took the bottle of wine that Kathleen had brought into the kitchen to open it, pulling two wine glasses down from the under-cabinet storage.

"John, what are you drinking?" Chuck asked over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen. "We've got wine, beer and plenty of the hard stuff. If I had to guess, I'd take you for a Scotch drinker." That comment earned a snort from Kathleen and a grunt from Casey, this one sounding like an affirmative. Chuck gave a one note chuckle as he started taking inventory.

"Alright. We've got Glenlivet, Glenfiddich…. Johnnie Walker," Chuck called out as he sorted through the bottles.

"Johnnie Walker'll do. What colors you got?" the older man asked, perking up at hearing the name.

"Looks like they've got half the spectrum. Ooo. How about blue?" Chuck inquired, holding up the mostly full bottle for Casey's approval. The large man practically whimpered at the sight. Twisting his lips to the side, Chuck fought not to laugh at the man that could likely snap him in two. "Blue it is then. You prefer neat or on the rocks?" he asked as he pulled out two tumbler glasses.

"Neat," Casey replied with a nod. Chuck nodded his understanding in return, pouring a couple of fingers for both Casey and himself, adding some ice for himself. Handing the glass to Casey, Chuck raised his glass as a friendly gesture, before the two took a sip. Both men savored the flavor for a long moment before letting out a satisfied "ahhhh". When he turned to retrieve the plate of meat for the grill, he saw Sarah and Kathleen, glasses of wine in hand, watching the two of them in amusement.

Clearing his throat in embarrassment, Chuck took his drink and the plate of meats to the deck to begin grilling. The rest followed him out, wandering around the deck to admire the view. While Sarah and Kathleen leaned against the railing and talked, Casey stepped over to the grill, sipping his scotch.

"Mmmm. Beastmaster 5000. Dual fuel, optional rotisserie, six burners and over 700 square inches of grilling space. Sixty-thousand BTUs. Now that's a grill," Casey commented, practically drooling over it.

"Yeah. It uh… it's pretty impressive. The Woodcombs certainly don't skimp on anything," Chuck admitted, looking around at the outside of the house. "You sure seem to know your grills. Me, I'm not much of an expert. Would you uh… would you care to do the honors?" Chuck asked, offering the large tongs to the older man. He figured it might go a little way toward ingratiating himself with the big man. If Sarah had a father figure, Casey would likely be it. The fact that he'd let Sarah go away with him spoke a great deal about the trust he had in Chuck, or maybe it said more about the trust he had in Sarah to take care of herself. Still, it was a small victory for Chuck, but he wanted to get the older man to really like him, especially since he was going to be a part of Sarah's life for some time.

"It's bad form to touch another man's grill," Casey baulked, holding a hand up in protest.

"Well, it's not my grill. So, the way I see it, this is neutral territory." Chuck nodded toward Casey, offering the tongs to him again with an expression that clearly read "you know you want to". With a grunt and a shrug to mask his excitement, Casey took the tongs and accepted his position at the grill. "I'll go get a clean plate." With that, Chuck made his way inside to put the dirty plate in the dishwasher and retrieve a clean platter for the steaks and shrimp when they came off the grill. He gave the risotto a quick stir, replacing the lid, and walking back out onto the deck.

As he looked over at the women talking, Chuck caught the profile of Kathleen talking with Sarah, something striking him as extremely familiar. She reminded him of someone but he just couldn't quite figure out who. He knew that would bug him the rest of the night, so he approached the two women, trying not to rudely interrupt them. When he was close enough, Sarah turned and flashed him a bright smile.

"Hi, Babe. What's up?" Sarah asked, leaning her back against the deck railing to face him fully.

"Sorry to interrupt. Kathleen, I know this is going to sound like some incredibly lame and cliché pickup line, but I swear I've seen you somewhere before. I just can't figure out for the life of me where. Did you... did you ever shop at the Buy More in Burbank?" he inquired, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Noooo. Not that I can ever recall. I live in Pasadena, so on the rare occasions when I do go to the Buy More, I go to the one there. I'm sorry, I wish I could help," Kathleen apologized, looking sympathetic.

"Ah, no. It's OK. I'm sure it's all in my head. Some whacky deja vu thing. Are you two doing OK? Can I get you some more wine?" he asked, gesturing toward their glasses.

"I'm good for right now. Thank you though," the older woman replied kindly.

"I'll just wait until dinner. Thanks, Sweetie." Sarah leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. With a goofy grin, he backed away before turning to head to the grill to check in with Casey.

"He seems like such a good man," Kathleen whispered, leaning toward Sarah conspiratorially.

Sarah let out a hum as she watched her man chatting with Casey. "He's an incredible man. I feel extremely lucky that we found each other."

"Well, don't tell him I told you this, but John seems to think rather highly of him too." Sarah gave the older woman a shocked look, but Kathleen just raised a hand as if she were taking an oath. "I know, he's always grunting and growling like some pissed off old bear. It's all bullshit. He thinks he needs to put up that persona to be taken seriously. First in the Marines and now in the security business. He thinks if he comes off as soft, people won't hire him. But with me, and especially our daughter, he's a huge teddy bear," she confessed as she gazed at Casey lovingly.

"Daughter? I had no idea! Although, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised he didn't say anything. Him and his aversion to 'lady feelings'."

"Oh, God. Sit down and watch Terms of Endearment with him and then ask him about 'lady feelings'," she mocked, causing both women to burst into laughter. Sarah was laughing so hard, she had to lean on Kathleen's shoulder for support.

"Alright you two. Quit laughing at the nerd. You'll upset his delicate sensibilities," Casey called from the door to the house. "Besides, dinner's ready," he added, raising the platter of grilled food as proof.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a delightful dinner, filled with great food and good conversation, Chuck and Casey washed the dishes and cleaned up. Sarah and Kathleen retired to the great room couch, where they were enjoying the fire, talking and sipping more wine.

"I know it's not really any of my business, but what's the story between you and Casey?" Sarah asked at just above a whisper.

"Oh, Lord. How much time have you got?" Kathleen chuckled, rolling her eyes. "God… it was so long ago. We were just kids. I was a cheerleader in high school and John was a star football player for our rival team. He was quiet, handsome and boy did he fill out that uniform," she added with a chuckle. "Anyway, we met at this party. Some guys from his team were drunk and were trying to take liberties with some of my friends. I remember, one of them had tried to feel me up, so I smacked him across the face. In his drunken rage he smacked me back and that's when all hell broke loose. When the dust settled, all of those guys were laid out on the front lawn. John had beaten the hell out of four of his own teammates without a second thought."

"That I can believe," Sarah interjected. "I can see John standing up for people like that."

"Yeah. Of course, I didn't really know him at the time; only that he was this stoic, gruff giant of a guy. I don't want to say it was a 'damsel in distress' situation, but there was just something about seeing him standing there with his knuckles all bloody and bruised. Then the next thing I know, he's right there, asking if I was alright. He brushed my cheek where I'd been hit with the back of his fingers. It was so gentle, like he was afraid I'd break or something. I ended up helping him clean up his hands and icing his knuckles and his left eye. He took me home and was the perfect gentleman. After that, we started dating," she concluded with a sheepish shrug.

"That's such a great story. So, when did you get married?" Sarah questioned before taking another sip of wine.

"Well, we dated throughout the rest of high school. After graduation, I was enrolled into a college nursing program for the fall and John followed in his father's footsteps and joined the Marines. We were in the bus station, sending him off to basic training, and I was a complete mess. It was like… 5:30 in the morning, I'd been crying non-stop and I must have looked horrible. But he got down on one knee and proposed. He said he didn't want to leave without me knowing how he really felt. I, of course, said yes. When he came home after basic, we got married at the courthouse; neither of us wanted a lot of fanfare. We just wanted to be married." Kathleen sighed, a far off taking over her face.

"If you don't want to talk about it-"

"Oh, no. No. It's fine. Things… things were pretty good for a while, but over time a rift formed between us. He became colder and more distant, but I still loved him. Soon after that I found out I was pregnant and things got better. He was as supportive as he could be when he was home, but those times became fewer and fewer. He was overseas when our daughter, Alexandra, was born. She's named after her father; his middle name is Alexander. When he was able to be home, he was a devoted father and husband, but I could see that he was changing. Some of that kindness in him had dimmed. Over time it got worse and we argued more. One day he called while on deployment and said that we should get divorced. He knew that I was miserable and that it wasn't fair for me to sit at home, all alone, and raise our daughter by myself."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sarah said, offering her sympathy. Kathleen just waved it off.

"I admit, I handled things rather badly, too. I got angry and spiteful. I assumed that he'd found someone else and this was just his way of getting out of our relationship without looking like an ass. I'd seen men do worse from talking with the other military wives in my support group. At any rate, once the divorce was finalized, I changed my and our daughter's last name back to my maiden name. I know it hurt him a lot, and at the time I got some satisfaction from it. He never abandoned us; even after everything. He kept in touch, sent money for Alex and me, even sending cards and gifts on our birthdays. When he retired from the Marines, he came to visit. He spent as much time as he could with Alex. God help me, she's so much like him," she chuckled, shaking her head.

"We got to talking more and more, reconnecting. It was about the time that Alex started college that he confessed to me what a horrible mistake he'd made. He'd lost a lot of friends in battle; was even injured himself a few times, which he neglected to tell me at the time," she grumbled. "He thought that if he distanced himself, that if we distanced ourselves from him, when… if something happened to him, we wouldn't grieve as much; that we'd have an easier time moving on. God, I could have punched the stupid jerk." Both women chuckled, a little misty-eyed.

"So, there was nobody else? He just had this misguided notion that he was protecting you?" Sarah asked, scooting even closer to Kathleen.

With her lips pulled into a tight smile, the older woman nodded. "Yeah. The big idiot. Neither of us had ever found anyone else to speak of. Since he's been living here, building up his business, we've gotten closer again. He's the John I remember; happy and kind." Sarah gave her a wide-eyed expression, causing Kathleen to snort. "OK. Granted, most of it's on the inside, but it's there. He's a different person in private. He's a big ole teddy bear," she giggled.

Chuck stepped up behind the couch with a bottle of wine in hand. "Can I get you two a refill?" Both women nodded, holding out their glasses. "Sounds like quite the story going on over here. I miss anything exciting?" he asked as he filled their glasses.

"Kathleen was just telling me the story of how she and John met. It's truly fascinating," Sarah confessed, causing Kathleen to snort and roll her eyes.

"I'd really like to hear that sometime. Somehow, I suspect that under that hard, angry center is a softer, less angry center," Chuck mused, chuckling to himself. The comment made Kathleen, then Sarah in turn, burst into laughter.

"Now what'd you do, Bartowski?" Casey questioned as he walked up to the group, drying his hands on a dish towel. Chuck shrugged innocently, raising his hands in surrender. Sarah, however, jumped off of the couch, setting her glass on the coffee table and proceeded to wrap Casey in a bear hug. The large man stood frozen in surprise, not sure what was going on. When Casey glanced at Chuck, looking for some sort of help, Chuck just gave him a shrug.

"She must have really liked her steak? She really has a thing for steak," Chuck confessed, giving a shrug as if to say 'what can you do?'. Casey thought it over for a moment and seemed to accept that answer, bouncing his head side to side.

"Oooo. The show's gonna start soon. Turn it to channel five," Kathleen declared, gesturing toward the TV. Chuck grabbed the large remote and turned off the music, switching the TV to cable and tuned it to channel five; the local NBC affiliate. Access Hollywood was still on and Mario Lopez was plugging the upcoming episode of "Off Screen Romance".

_Mario: "This season of 'Off Screen Romance', featuring megastar Sarah Walker, has become the most talked about season in the show's history. With only the third episode airing tonight, the show is already breaking records, creating a social media frenzy. Trending on Twitter since the season premiere, fans from around the globe have been dividing themselves into camps over which contestant they're rooting for. Perhaps most __surprising is __the overwhelming support for, who can only be described as, the underdog. Here's Sibley Scoles with more." _

_Sibley: "This season of 'Off Screen Romance' has taken the world by storm. After two elimination rounds, they're down to fourteen contestants. One contestant in particular has captured the hearts of throngs of adoring fans. In response, __they've __created the hashtag #Charah to signify their support. To learn more about this rather unassuming contestant, I'm here in Burbank California, to find out why contestant Chuck Bartowski has gained such a following._

"_I'm talking with Morgan Grimes, Chuck's best friend and business partner. What do you have to say about all of this? "_

_Morgan: "Well, to be honest, Sibley, -can I call you Sibley?- I was the one that submitted the application on Chuck's behalf. I know Chuck better than anyone and it was killing me to see him so unhappy, burying himself in his work. He's such an awesome guy, with a huge heart, I felt I owed it to him to help him find that special someone that could really appreciate him for who he is. Had I known it was going to be Sarah Walker, WOW."_

_Sibley: "So, do you think that Chuck will be lucky enough to __win Sarah Walker's heart__?"_

_Morgan: "No, __actually, __I think it's Sarah that'll be the lucky one. If she can just give him a chance, really get to know him, I'm sure she'll see what his friends and family already know. She'll see that he's the kindest, most caring and generous man she could ever hope for. "_

_Sibley: "Well, so far he's definitely lived up to that, from what we saw in episode two. I think that thousands of fans would agree with you. __So, you're not the only one that knows Chuck that thinks the world of him. Let's also talk to one of Chuck's employees."_

Sibley gestured off camera and a young, auburn-haired woman stepping into the shot, lacing her arm around Morgan's.

_Sibley: "Miss McHugh, being __one of Chuck Bartowski's employees__, what are your thoughts on the matter? Is he really all that the hype claims him to be?"_

"Alex?" Kathleen gasped, covering her mouth with her free hand.

"What in the hell is my baby girl doing with that bearded gnome?!" Casey growled, gritting his teeth.

"Oh boy," Chuck choked out, sharing a concerned glance with Sarah.

* * *

A/N2: Chuck me! I bet none of you saw that coming, did you? Yes, of course you did. It was only a matter of time, right?

If you've made it this far, thanks for reading. I really enjoy hearing your thoughts on the story. I try to reply when I can, but between my limited "freetime" and the FF site review functions breaking, I don't always get to all of you. Believe me, I do read them all and I thank you for taking the time out of your day to drop me a note. I know it's a lot easier to just read and be on your way, so thank you for taking that extra bit of time to share your thoughts.

Until next time, stay safe and be well.

Joe


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Annnnd we're back. I know. I know. It took waaaaaay too long for me to get this chapter out to you good folks. Sorry about that. Real life and all. But now we're back and picking up where we left off with Casey fuming. That's pretty much his default setting though, isn't it?

On with the show...

.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 31

"What the hell is my baby girl doing with that bearded gnome?!" Casey growled, gritting his teeth.

"Oh boy," Chuck choked out, sharing a concerned glance with Sarah.

"John, shhhh. I wanna hear what she says," Kathleen cut in, waving at him with her eyes glued to the TV.

_Alex: "Well, I haven't worked for Mr. Bartowski for long, but when I was down on my luck and my prospects looked bleak, he took a chance on me and gave me a job. They've been wonderful to work for."_

Alex spared a glance at Morgan, giving him a small smile before continuing.

_Alex: "Because of his kindness and understanding, I can now afford to continue college while gaining invaluable work experience."_

_Sibley: "I don't suppose I have to ask what camp you guys are in."_

_Morgan/Alex: "CHARAH!"_

_Sibley: "Well, there we have it. Some insight into Chuck Bartowski. I think we're all looking forward to tonight's episode to see what's in store for our contestants and who makes it through to the next round. Mario?"_

_Mario: "Thanks, Sibley. That's all the time we have for tonight. We'll see you next time on Access Hollywood."_

The show ended, cutting to a commercial, the entire living room remaining silent. Almost in unison, Casey and Kathleen turned toward Chuck, looks of shock on their face. Before they could say anything Chuck spoke up, filling the awkward silence.

"For the record, I had no idea you even had a daughter until today," Chuck rushed out, holding up his hands in surrender.

"You gave her a job? What happened to the place she was working before?" Casey asked, confusion knitted across his face. Turning to Kathleen, he continued,. "Did you know about this?"

"Well, now I… I knew she'd lost her job," Kathleen confessed, looking contrite. Casey gave her a wide-eyed expression. "The company she worked for closed their offices and took their business overseas. You know how she is. She didn't want to tell you for fear you'd swoop in and try to fix everything." She gave Casey a look that challenged him to argue the point. It was amusing to see the large, gruff man back down, looking almost sheepish. "A couple of days later, she said that her roommate had found her a job working at some software company. Alex was so excited. She told me that the people she'd be working for were really nice, especially the guy she interviewed with."

"That was Morgan. The-the guy on the TV," Chuck interjected. He quickly realized he should have just kept his mouth shut, judging from the look Casey was giving him.

"And how exactly do you know her roommate? Does she 'work for you' too? What sort of place do you run over there?" Casey asked, the accusations anything but subtle.

"Now just a minute-" Chuck began to protest before Kathleen smacked Casey across the chest.

"John Alexander!" she chided, glaring at him. "Don't you dare accuse him of such things."

"Alex's roommate is Sydney, Zondra's assistant," Sarah interjected, coming to Chuck's defense. "She told me that on the set of the show, Chuck had noticed that she'd been upset and he asked what was wrong. Sydney explained that she was faced with losing her apartment, not to mention what was happening to her friend. She explained what Alex was going through and without a second thought, Chuck offered her a job, giving Sydney Morgan's number to pass along."

"Alex told me all about the interview," Kathleen added. "She said that the man that had interviewed her seemed more nervous than she was. I assume that was the bearded guy. Anyway, she seemed to really like him. She said he was polite and respectful," Kathleen concluded, giving a nod of finality, clearly demonstrating that Casey was wrong.

"The day we left LA was the first time I actually met Alex, but she seems like a very bright and strong-willed young woman. If there's anything going on there, she would have to be the one to initiate it. I'm sure she intimidates the hell out of Morgan," Chuck confessed, chuckling at the notion. "I assure you, while Morgan is a bit… unique, he would never do anything to hurt Alex. He's a little clueless sometimes, but certainly he'd never be malicious," Chuck reassured Casey.

Casey looked between the other three in the room and when his gaze fell on Kathleen, the look she gave him was the glare of a practiced parent, silently scolding her child. Receiving the message loud and clear, Casey ducked his head before turning his attention back toward Chuck and Sarah.

"I'm… I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I had no right to accuse you. It's just that she's my little girl and I know all too well the types of people that are out there. I trust Walker's opinion. Yours too I suppose," he added, gesturing with his head toward Chuck. "I'll try to withhold my judgement until I meet the guy myself. Then I'll tear his arms off."

"Joohhnnnn…" Kathleen warned, giving him that parental glare again. The large man just slumped further into the chair, grumbling. "Well, now that this drama's over, I'm dying to see your episode of Off Screen Romance." Grabbing the remote, she turned up the volume, wiggling into her seat to get comfortable against Casey. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her in close as they sat back to watch the show.

Sarah and Chuck exchanged amused glances, finding it so out of character, yet endearing, that Casey was so tender toward Kathleen. It was a completely new side of John Casey; protective father and affectionate boyfriend, or whatever he and Kathleen were. As the show began, Chuck and Sarah exchanged a different look, this one of trepidation with the uncertainty of how the final product of the show would reflect the realities that they each experienced.

_Alex Forrest: "Good morning gentlemen. After the physical challenge yesterday, today will be the first in a series of group outings. To tell you more about what's in store for you today, let's welcome Sarah."_

On screen, Sarah walked into the frame, with her dazzling smile. Chuck couldn't help but hum a small chuckle as his smile mirrored her own. The Sarah sitting next to him turned to look at him with amused curiosity. He just shrugged, looking a tad bit embarrassed. "What?"

Sarah just chuckled, shaking her head, "Just you. Sitting there all doe-eyed while checking out other women on TV," she teased, shoving him with her shoulder.

"Oth-other women? But… but that's you! How can you accuse me of -"

"Shhhh. The show's on," she interrupted, giggling as she pointed at the television. Eventually, Chuck sighed in bemused resignation, settling back in to watch the show.

_Sarah: __"Good morning, guys. Many of you may not know this, but I'm active in a number of charitable causes. The Make-A-Wish Foundation is one of those. When my schedule allows, I like to visit hospitals wherever I am and meet with the children there who are battling illness. So, today we'll visit the pediatric ward of two area hospitals."_

_Alex Forrest:_ "_You'll be divided into two groups and shuttled to the chosen hospital, where you'll meet up with Sarah. __You'll __accompany her, much as a boyfriend might when she makes similar public appearances. Sarah, we'll let you get a head start and your first group of gentlemen will follow behind shortly." _

The scene cut to Sarah getting into her limo, Casey holding the door open for her. Kathleen gasped, pointing and waving her finger at the television. "Look, it's you! So handsome in that suit. And you being the gentleman, holding the door open for her," the older woman teased, nudging Casey with her elbow. That earned her a grumbled as he shook his head.

"It's my job, Kath. I'm supposed to hold the door open and escort her places." Kathleen just waved him off, not buying it for a second. After the commercial break, the show returned to footage of a group of contestants being transported to the first hospital, Westside Medical. They showed small interviews with some of the contestants to get their reactions about the upcoming event.

_Alex Forrest: "James, are you nervous about going out in public with Sarah, to be surrounded by her fans and the media?"_

_James: "No, I'm not nervous. Why would I be? It's really just a publicity stunt; all the celebrities do it. They shake a few hands for the camera, maybe write a check and 'BOOM', they're outta there. Can I play nice to some kids for a few minutes if I get to be with Sarah Walker? You bet your ass I can."_

The smarmy grin, followed by a knowing wink was the icing on the cake for Kathleen, who gasped in outrage. "That slimy, sack o' shit!" she fumed, strangling the throw pillow that was in her grip. Casey snorted, chuckling at her reaction. She wasn't wrong, but since Casey knew the guy's fate, he could laugh about it now.

"I can't believe he _actually_ said that. Right to the camera! I mean, I knew he was a jerk, but that's a special kind of asshole right there," Chuck added, sounding quite agitated, shaking his head. "He clearly didn't bother to learn anything about you. How much those children mean to you, how passionate you are about helping people and-"

"Baby, calm down," Sarah interrupted, pressing a hand to his cheek. When he looked at her in surprise, he could practically feel the warmth of her smile. "You know, and that's all I care about. I appreciate you getting all worked up over this, but it's really not worth it. Spoiler alert, the nerd gets the girl," she mused, sotto voce.

The goofy grin spread across his face before he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "Well, there's still lots of story left. We'll have to see what happens in the next book of the series," he stated, bouncing his eyebrows. Sarah snickered at his comment, shaking her head in amusement at her nerd.

"I rather enjoyed dinner. I'd like to keep it where it's at, so if you two are finished, some of us are trying to watch the show," Casey groused, though he seemed mildly amused at his own comment. The amusement was short-lived as Kathleen elbowed him in the ribs with a 'tsk'.

"You leave them alone, you big grump. Don't make me turn the TV to the Hallmark Channel," the older woman threatened with a faux scowl and a stern finger. The wide-eyed look of panic on the large man's face was priceless. Chuck and Sarah both fought back laughter, not wanting to incur the wrath of the man that was responsible for their safety.

The group turned their attention back to the show, which was following Sarah through the pediatric ward. Beside Sarah was a doctor who was talking with her and a young girl with a bandage around her head. Chuck gasped and pointed at the screen.

"That's Ellie! Holy crap," Chuck exclaimed, but his features sobered quickly as he turned his attention to Sarah. "They're not going to interview her are they? I mean, that would look really bad with her being a Bartowski and all," he whispered.

Chuckling, Sarah patted his leg comfortingly. "Don't worry. Zondra promised not to reveal her identity on camera. And our … 'discussions' weren't recorded, so you're safe." Chuck sighed with relief, nodding his understanding. Just then Chuck's phone buzzed, nearly startling him. Quizzically he took it out of his back pocket and looked at the message. Smiling, he turned the phone to show Sarah the text.

_Ellie: I'M ON TV!_

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at Ellie's obvious excitement. She was more like her brother than she probably wanted to admit, but Ellie had the same penchant for getting excited about these sorts of things. Sarah's outburst drew the attention of Casey and Kathleen, who looked on in amusement and bewilderment.

"Sorry," Sarah apologized, trying to get her laughter under control. "That was Ellie, Chuck's sister, texting him more or less the same thing Chuck just said."

Kathleen perked up even more, "Does his sister know… you know?" she asked, pointing between Chuck and Sarah.

"Oh yeah. She, and her boyfriend Devon, were the first to find out. Devon's family owns this place, so he offered it up as a safe haven for us to lay low for a while," Sarah confessed, looking around the great room appreciatively.

"That was awfully nice. So, did you know that was Chuck's sister when you were filming?" Kathleen inquired, gesturing toward the TV where she'd seen the woman in question.

"Not at first. Before we met the kids, I sat down with some of the doctors to film small segments. We talked about the patient's needs and how much people's donations could help the patients and their families, that sort of thing. We wanted to use the show as a platform to help get people out in the communities involved. Anyway, at Westside, Ellie was the last person I met, but there were no cameras for that session, which seemed odd. I noticed her name tag said 'Bartowski', and that's not exactly a common name. So I asked if she knew Chuck, and that's when I got the crash course on all things Chuck," Sarah giggled, grinning from ear to ear as she recalled their meeting.

"She went on and on about how great he was and how a past relationship had really hurt him, causing him to stop dating altogether. She even talked about their troubled childhoods. Ellie just couldn't seem to help but spiral out of control. Now I know where Chuck gets it from," Sarah deadpanned, turning to look at her boyfriend, who only offered a shy smile.

"She didn't know what we were filming that day, but eventually she seemed to put two and two together and realized that I was the 'mystery celebrity'. Oh, God. She was mortified," Sarah admitted, chuckling slightly. "I had to promise not to tell Chuck about it and then I made Zondra swear to not put anything she might have heard from our conversation in the show."

"Well, I take it that you eventually told him. Otherwise, you just stepped in it," Kathleen chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. I came clean later on, but only after I'd made my decision," Sarah added, sharing a smile with Chuck. Turning their attention back to the TV, the show had moved on to the segment at the Children's Hospital. "Ooo. Everyone be quiet. This is gonna be good."

All eyes were on the TV as Alex Forrest narrated over the group of contestants filing out of their shuttle and into the building. Chuck was bringing up the rear, taking it all in, waving 'Hello' to passersby with his signature kind smile. The scene changed to another individual interview, this time it was of Chuck.

_Alex Forrest: "Chuck, going to outings such as this, walking in the shadow of Sarah Walker everywhere you go, it might make someone feel jealous or resentful; like they have to take a backseat in her life. How would you cope with that?"_

_Chuck:_ "_Well, first off, I wouldn't see it as walking in her shadow. Quite the opposite. To be there to witness all the amazing and selfless things that Sarah does, using her celebrity to really make a difference, that would be truly inspiring. You say 'walking in the shadow' but I see it as … basking in the sunlight. That's corny, I-I know, but it's true. Going to events and whatnot, people would be there to see her, not me. Nobody cares who I am, and they shouldn't. If she __was_ _a surgeon, I wouldn't be expected to assist her in the operating room nor should I try to share credit for her accomplishments. But that doesn't mean I can't wait on the sidelines to cheer her on or to offer support when she needs it. I could only hope that she would want to offer the same support for me. Isn't that how relationships are supposed to work?"_

The TV version of Chuck just gave a shrug, as if it was all that simple. For him, it was, and that's what set him miles apart from the other contestants they had interviewed so far. Sarah turned to Chuck with tears in her eyes.

As she opened her mouth to speak, she was interrupted, by a voice from across the room. "Damn, he's good," Kathleen declared, shaking her head in disbelief. "I can see why you picked him."

Sarah chuckled, a lone tear streaking down her check. "Yeah, he is. I've never seen that interview before. Thank you, Chuck. That was very sweet," she confessed, giving him an adoring smile.

"Oh, for cripes' sake! You two are insufferable- OW!" Casey exclaimed, grabbing his side in pain. Kathleen just glared at him, not even saying a word. Taking the hint, he grumbled and settled in to continue watching the show.

The show continued on, transitioning back to Children's Hospital, where Sarah was greeting sick children and their families, with her entourage of contestants close behind. The look of enjoyment on the children's faces was only equaled by her own expression of joy.

Unfortunately, some of the contestants just didn't get it and keep trying to insinuate themselves between Sarah and the children, attempting to pull her attention away from the primary reason for her visit. While it was obvious that Sarah was trying to be polite, the cameras easily picked up the tightness in her jaw and the flaring of her nostrils.

"God, those guys were being such jerks. I mean, seriously. The whole point of me being there was for me to meet the kids, not have guys paw all over me. Jesus," Sarah huffed in frustration from her position snuggled into Chuck's side.

_Alex Forrest: "While it seems that some of our contestants weren't as happy to take a backseat during Sarah's visit, one contestant seemed quite at ease with it."_

The show cut to a scene where the camera was panning from the room that Sarah and her followers were located, to an adjacent room, away from the excitement. Chuck was sitting with a young teenage girl, strumming on a ukulele, which looked comically small against his tall frame. Children in the background watched on in fascination as he plucked at the instrument. The girl lay next to him in rapt fascination, her eyes glistening as the smile on her face grew larger as he sang.

_"I know  
__You belong to somebody new  
__But Tonight, you belong to me  
__Although  
__We're apart, your part of my heart  
__And tonight, you belong to me_

_Way down by the stream  
__How sweet it will seem  
__Once more just to dream  
__In the moonlight"_

As Chuck continued, the scene cut to a different camera angle, this one showing Sarah curiously making her way to see what the commotion was with the growing crowd. She stepped up to the doorway but only watched from afar, not interrupting the scene that was unfolding. The camera angle changed again, showing the smile growing on Sarah's face as she watched. The camera switched back to Chuck as he ended the song with a flourish, giving the girl a goofy smile. When the area erupted in applause, Chuck was genuinely taken by surprise, his face reddening with embarrassment at the unwanted attention.

Several camera angles caught the children, parents and staff, encouraging Chuck to play another song. He seemed sheepishly reluctant, but when the girl he was sitting beside gave him an emphatic nod, he seemed helpless to resist her.

_Chuck: __"Ok. One more. Hmmm, what to play?"_

After tapping his chin in thought, he perked up, straightening in the chair.

_Chuck: "Oh! I've got one. This is one of my favorites." _

The 'Sarah' sitting in the cabin gasped slightly, shifting in her seat with the anticipation of what was about to happen. Kathleen spared a curious glance toward Sarah, but just as quickly brought her focus back to the television. On screen, Chuck cleared his throat and the onlookers grew silent as Chuck began to play.

_"You with the sad eyes  
__Don't be discouraged, oh I realize  
__It's hard to take courage  
__In a world full of people  
__You can lose sight of it all  
__The darkness inside you  
__Can make you feel so small"_

Both women watching the television began to sniff, as the lyrics and the moment being captured truly pulled at their heart strings. Chuck himself was getting a little emotional as well, a lump forming in his throat as he relived the touching moment with that sick young girl. As the on screen Chuck continued, the cameras alternated between Chuck and the young girl and the reactions of the onlookers that had gathered in even greater numbers.

When he reached the chorus, the girl joined in, singing with him. While it was a little gravely at first, her strength and clarity grew as they sang together. It was all too much for Sarah and Kathleen, both of them covering their mouths as they began to sob. They weren't the only ones though. As the camera panned around the room, there were happy tears streaking the faces of many in attendance.

As their duet came to a close, the young girl broke into tears but was quickly enveloped by a hug from Chuck. There was hardly a dry eye in the room as the applause continued. Chuck stood, gesturing toward the girl, encouraging their applause for her with clapping of his own. It was then that Sarah entered the scene. It was clear that she had been crying, but she had masked it fairly well. The camera caught her glance at Chuck, but she quickly returned her attention to the young girl. Sarah gave her a hug as she offered the young girl praise. They filmed a few moments more, showing the joy on the faces of Sarah and the girl before cutting to a commercial.

Sarah and Kathleen took the opportunity to find tissues to wipe their eyes and blow their noses. Chuck wiped a few tears from his cheek as well and there was even the slight hint that Casey might have been moved by the experience, averting his attention from the others in the room.

"OK. I stand corrected," Kathleen began between sniffles. "If that right there didn't seal the deal, I have no idea what would. Good lord. Chuck… that was… that was so incredibly sweet. You made that girl's day. Hell, I'm sure she'll remember that for the rest of her life," she exclaimed, wiping under her eyes with a tissue.

"Well, it's certainly something I won't forget either. It … it felt really good to put a smile on her face; to help her forget about where she was, if only for just a moment. I see why you do it," he admitted, turning to Sarah. "It really is a great feeling."

Sarah nodded, wiping at her eyes as well. "It is. It's almost like a drug. Once you get a taste of it, you can't help but want that feeling every day." Chuck nodded his understanding, pulling Sarah into his side as she sat back on the couch beside him. "Much like you," Sarah confessed, looking up at Chuck through her lashes with a wry smile.

"Oh God. On that note, I need another drink," Casey groused, standing from the couch and heading toward the bar.

"Oh, you old grouch," Kathleen said, chastising her date, hitting him in the back with a throw pillow. "Don't you let him fool you. He's a romantic at heart, he's just afraid people won't find him as intimidating if he shows that side of himself." The large man just growled, mumbling to himself as he fixed himself another drink.

Chuck and Sarah snickered under their breaths at the banter between Kathleen and Casey. His gruff persona might seem off putting to others, but Kathleen seemed to not let it phase her, seeing the good man that lay beneath the rough exterior. Sarah felt, in a way, it was not unlike her and Chuck. Some might dismiss him outright for being a nerd; a moniker that he took great pride in. But she saw the wonderful, caring man inside, and the attractive package it came in was just icing on the cake. Humming quietly to herself at the thought, she snuggled closer to Chuck as the commercial break ended.

Alex Forrest gave a recap of what had happened before the break, as the scene showed Kailey, the young girl that Chuck had been singing with, offering her ukulele for Sarah and Chuck to sign. Seeing the third-person perspective of the events showed it in a whole new light for Chuck and Sarah. The unbridled joy on the young girl's face, coupled with the smiles on the faces of the would-be lovebirds was one thing, but the bashful side glances the Chuck and Sarah exchanged on screen made it all too clear that there was something growing between the two of them.

After some more cut scenes of Sarah talking with other children and their families, Alex introduced a candid moment of Chuck and Sarah talking away from the crowds. "Gah! Those cameras are literally everywhere," Sarah grumbled as she covered her face with her hand. The camera zoomed in closer and picked up the audio of the conversation.

_Chuck: "Um… about… about the thing with Kailey. I'm… I'm sorry if I detracted from your visit. The kids in the room just seemed left out and she looked like she could use a friend. I didn't mean to make a scene or anything."_

Chuck rushed out in apology, holding his hands up in surrender. Sarah looked on in bewilderment, trying to make sense of what he was saying. She shook her head, chuckling to herself.

_Sarah: "Chuck, what you did back there was incredible. Sure, part of the reason I want to do these visits is to help the hospitals gain some visibility in the media, to help them attract more donors and more community support. But the main reason I do it is for that right there." _

Sarah pointed at Kailey, who was admiring the signatures on her ukulele, a dreamy expression on her face. The sight brought on a new smile to Sarah's face as she turned back to Chuck.

_Sarah: "While she did seem genuinely excited to see me, the way her face lit up when you two were singing… that was priceless. No PR campaign, no drug or doctor did that. You did. Just being the kind and caring person you are, you made that girl's day. Even more, you helped_ _give her hope. So, please, don't apologize for that. In fact, thank you." _

The camera shifted slightly, highlighting Sarah's face as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Finally, she moved forward and gave Chuck a quick kiss on the cheek. Sarah pulled away, giving him a shy smile before turning and walking to the next child in the room. Chuck just stood rooted in place, his mouth slightly agape with a far off look on his face. The camera stayed on him for a moment longer, just long enough for a large hand to come into view, clapping Chuck on the back. Panning, the camera revealed Casey, standing beside Chuck, both men watching Sarah interact with the children. Without missing a beat, or changing expressions, the large man spoke.

_Casey: "Close your mouth, kid. Drooling on your shirt ain't gonna win you no brownie points." _

As quickly as he had appeared, he vanished, the camera cutting to a different shot of Sarah and the other contestants elsewhere in the children's ward. The women in the cabin's great room burst into laughter at the comment and deadpan delivery. Casey chuckled aloud as well, feeling rather proud of himself. Chuck on the other hand, looked quite sheepish, sinking further into the couch as he tried to avoid eye contact.

"Aww, Baby. The look on your face was so adorable. I had no idea a little kiss on the cheek would affect you so much," Sarah stated, reaching a hand up to caress his cheek. The gesture went a long way toward diminishing his embarrassment, but he still looked a little flushed.

"There's no such thing as a 'little kiss' when it comes from you," he admitted, glancing at her briefly.

"You're gonna give me such an ego, you know that?" she replied, shaking her head, looking a little embarrassed herself. Sarah leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, though it was much longer than the one they'd just witnessed on the television. "Don't worry. I'll have plenty of 'little kisses' for you later," she whispered into his ear as she slowly pulled away. That made Chuck's eyes widen and a grin grow across his face.

After the commercial break, the show came back with Alex Forrest introducing the portion of the show where Sarah was to make her determinations on who would be going home.

_Alex Forrest: "Good evening, gentlemen. It's been a long day for all of you, no doubt. Your visits to area hospitals today have given you just a small taste of the types of charitable work Sarah does and the role a significant other might play. Here's Sarah to talk a little bit about her observations." _

The camera panned to Sarah, who walked into view wearing a stunning burgundy dress, her hair falling in ringlets over her shoulders. Chuck let out a gasp, much like he had the first time he saw her in that dress during the filming of this ceremony.

"God, you looked amazing," he whispered reverently as he stared at the television. Quickly, he turned his head to face Sarah, who was looking up at him with a grin. "I mean, y-you always look amazing," he back pedaled, "but that dress… you just took my breath away. You still do," he shrugged shyly. Sarah began to speak on the television, bringing their attention back to the screen.

_Sarah: "Thank you Alex. As I hope was evident today, I take my charitable work seriously. Giving back to the community is very important to me, and I'm looking for someone who understands and appreciates that. I also need someone that can share in that and support me in those pursuits. Today, a number of you demonstrated that attempting to win my favor was more important than the purpose for our visit; the children. Your behavior today directly affected the choices I've made for this evening. As I call your name, please step forward." _

Sarah paused, for dramatic effect and the music they chose began to build, adding to the tension and the camera panned across the assembled contestants. Some looked nervous, while others looked cocky, feeling sure of themselves. When the camera passed over Chuck, he definitely looked worried, his eyes shifting to look at some of the other contestants nearby before returning his gaze to Sarah. The term "sweating bullets" came to mind and Sarah had to chuckle inwardly. _If only that Chuck could see himself now_.

_Sarah: "James." _

The brawny, fitness instructor from Long Beach stepped down from the risers, looking less than pleased as he approached her, bumping people with his shoulder along the way.

_Sarah: "James, your actions at the hospital today were abhorrent. Rather than joining in and visiting with the children, you instead chose to reprimand them when they were trying to talk to me. That's unacceptable. Please return your backstage pass and leave the house." _

James rolled his eyes dismissively, yanking the lanyard off of his neck and dropping it on the floor at her feet, instead of handing it to her. He then gave a flick of his hand and stormed off set, the camera panning after him.

"What a dick," Kathleen exclaimed with no shortage of venom in her tone. Casey chuckled, nodding in agreement, as did Chuck and Sarah. The camera changed, showing Sarah standing straight and tall, seemingly unphased by his actions. With grace and poise, Sarah called the names of the remaining four contestants, each in turn stepping forward and relinquishing their backstage pass. These contestants were much more civil, without complaint or outburst, as they handed over their lanyards and made their way out of the house. Before each name was called, the camera panned over the remaining contestants and each time the faces of the men looked more and more nervous, especially Chuck's. When the last name was called, there was an unmistakable collective exhale from the men remaining on the risers, having survived to compete for yet one more day.

Alex Forrest stepped forward, giving her closing remarks and the sign-off for the episode. As the credits began to roll, Casey picked up the remote and turned off the television, leaving the room in silence as everyone processed what they'd watched, given they all knew the eventual outcome.

"You guys," Kathleen began, looking at Chuck and Sarah with tears in her eyes. "I know how this ends… obviously," gesturing between the two across from her, "but I still can't help this feeling as I watch you two on TV. I can see that glimmer, that attraction between you two, but you seem a million miles from where you are now. I just want to root for those versions of you guys. Oh… what's that hashtaggy thing they were talking about?" she asked, turning to Casey for help.

"Ugh… 'Charah'," he snorted, finding it rather ridiculous. "Apparently they're 'trending'," he stated, providing the air quotes along with his eye roll. With that, Sarah's phone, and Chuck's a moment later, chimed, indicating a notification.

Checking his phone, he let out a chuckle, waggling the phone, as if showing the others. "Ellie's excited and sends her love. She said we need to look at social media. Apparently things are blowing up."

Sarah raised her head from her phone, her brow furrowed, "Yeah. I just got texts from Diane and Zondra saying the same thing. I've tried to not look at social media while I've been here. It's kinda nice to unplug." Hesitantly she opened the app and saw the obscene number of notifications she'd received. She was accustomed to receiving a lot of notifications, from being followed or mentioned, but this was in a whole new league.

Pulling up the #Charah posts, she saw a staggering outpouring of support for the two of them getting together. Sarah thumbed through the posts, seeing shared video clips and memes that were created of them. Turning the phone toward Chuck, she showed him an animated gif of the scene from the episode they just watched, where she was giving him a kiss on the cheek with the caption "#Charah" across the bottom.

"Aww…" Chuck sighed, with an adorable, pouty face. "God. Why didn't anybody ever tell me that I always look like I have bed head? My hair making all those… weird shapes."

"Hey!" Sarah protested, smacking him playfully across the chest as she possessively held her phone against her chest. "I liked your hair like that. I mean, I like your hair now too, but I… I really wanted to run my hands through that curly hair of yours but never got the chance."

"Really?" he asked, taken aback with surprise. She nodded shyly, biting her bottom lip as she cracked a smile. "Well, then I guess no more haircuts for me, for a while," he declared, a goofy grin plastered across his face. Sarah giggled at his reaction, leaning forward and planting a quick kiss on his lips. The prospect of tangling her fingers in those curls got her mind wandering. She was jolted from her thoughts by the sensation of her phone vibrating against her chest. After taking a moment to refocus, she saw the name on the caller ID, furrowing her brow in curiosity.

"Hey, Diane," Sarah answered, the phone pressed to her ear. She was looking at Chuck as she listened, shrugging at his unspoken question of what was going on. Chuck watched on as the furrowing of her brow increased, Sarah becoming more and more interested in the call. She stood up from the couch and began to pace as she listened, only offering an occasional "yeah" or "uh huh" to the conversation.

"What? Really? You're serious? O-Ok. Well… um…." Sarah hesitated as she glanced back at Chuck, worrying her lip between her teeth. "When … when do they want to meet?" she asked, continuing to pace. "Well, I need some time to think about it…. No, I know. I… I need to talk with Chuck about it," she stated, sparing a glance at him as she paced. "No, it's not like that. Just give me tonight and I'll call you in the morning. Alright. Thanks Diane." Sarah blew out a long sigh, her back to Chuck as she ended the call. With Casey and Kathleen in the kitchen area, giving her some privacy under the guise of cleaning up their drink glasses, she and Chuck were alone.

"What is it? Is everything OK?" Chuck asked with concern, standing from the couch to close the distance between them. Sarah turned to face him, apprehension written across her countenance. Sensing that there was something wrong, he took hold of her arms, gently rubbing them, trying to offer some reassurance.

"Apparently, Diane has been getting lots of scripts; good ones. Studio execs have been calling, wanting me in some of their new pictures, and not just the action roles I normally get. The kinds of roles I've been hoping for." Her excitement was showing through, but there was something clearly bothering her.

"That's amazing! I knew that once people saw you in a different light, they'd snatch you up in a heartbeat. I'm so excited for you. So how soon are they talking?" he asked, gripping her shoulders tightly as he stooped to look at her face to face. The smile on his face showed his genuine enthusiasm, the unconditional support she knew he'd have for her. Smiling weakly, she tried to meet his gaze, but faltered. Chuck's expression dimmed as his concern grew.

"What's the matter? I thought that this was what you wanted? I figured you'd be happier," Chuck admitted, confused by her less than enthused reaction.

"No, I am. I am excited, it's just… Diane wants to have these meetings. You know, to work out details, contracts, that sort of thing. I haven't even read the scripts yet, but from what Diane says they're really great. Just the types of things I've been looking for."

"Ok. So, when do they want to start these meetings? After the show finishes?" Chuck asked, trying to glean what had gotten her so glum about the situation.

"The day after tomorrow," she confessed with a wince.

* * *

A/N2: Is there time in this mountain oasis coming to a close? We'll have to stay tuned for the next installment.

Thanks for reading and all the support you've shown through reviews and PMs. It means a lot that you take that extra bit of time out of your day to leave a few words to tell me what you thought (good or bad).

Be safe and stay well.

Joe


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Sarah dropped a bombshell on Chuck, one that could mean an end to their vacation getaway. Could it also spell trouble for their budding relationship? Let's return to our scene already in progress to find out …

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chapter 32

Chuck stood with his mouth agape, blinking in surprise. "Wow. That… that soon, huh? I was hoping we'd get more time together out here, but…" he trailed off, letting go of her arms as he stood to his full height.

"I know. I know," she huffed in disappointment, running a hand through her hair. Looking miserable, she held her hand to her forehead, staring at the ground as she thought. Sarah feared that her work would interfere with their relationship but she hadn't planned on it being so soon. Just when things were so perfect between them, what kind of message would it send to Chuck if at the first phone call she was ready to rush off and leave him. As much as she wanted this for her career, she wanted Chuck more. "This really sucks. I dunno. I can … I can just-"

"We'll pack up and leave in the morning," Chuck declared, interrupting her. "That should put us back in LA just after rush hour. You'll have plenty of time to get a good night's sleep in your own bed so you can wow them in your meetings." Chuck nodded his head, as if the matter was settled.

"Chuck, no! Your vacation. You shouldn't have to cut it short just because of me or my work," she protested, placing her hands on his chest as she looked up at him through her lashes.

"Sarah, it's _our _vacation. I don't want to be where you're not. You need to do this. It's important for your career."

"Chuck, I can't. I don't want you to think that I'm choosing my career over you...us. I love you and I don't want this to come between us."

"I love you too. But I know how much your career means to you. Being an actress isn't just what you are, it's who you are. I would never dream of coming between you and the things that you love." Seeing the protest coming, he placed his fingers gently on her lips. "I don't question your love for me. I may not understand it completely, but I believe you. I also believe _in_ you. You don't have to choose between me and your career. You can have both. I'm here, for as long as you'll have me. I know it won't always be easy, but you're worth it. So please, do this. Show them who Sarah Walker really is."

Sarah stood speechless, searching his eyes for a long moment. She knew it would be hard, but she never expected it to feel this terrible. It was never an issue in any of her previous relationships. She felt no remorse or obligation to anyone when she had to leave for a photo shoot or go on location for a movie. But with Chuck, she hadn't even left yet and it felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. The time they'd spent together so far had been nothing short of magical and she never wanted it to end. Sure, it wasn't practical, but for the first time in her life she was in a truly fulfilling relationship and she was greedy for it now.

"God," she breathed out, shaking her head in exasperation but never breaking eye contact. "If we didn't have company, I'd take you right there on that dining room table," she growled with no small amount of lust in her voice.

Without missing a beat, Chuck raised his hand and uttered, "Check please!" Sarah couldn't contain her laughter, resting her forehead against his chest as her body shook.

"Good Lord," Casey groused from behind them. "Those two are insufferable. Do I need to leave? Cause I don't think there's enough brain bleach for me to un-see you two bumpin' uglies on the living room furniture. OW!" Casey rubbed his arm where Kathleen had summarily backhanded him for his comment.

"Ignore him," the older woman stated, rolling her eyes. "Everything OK? You looked kinda serious there for a minute," she inquired, genuine concern on her face.

"Good and bad," Sarah confessed with a huff. "It looks like some of the studios want to meet with me about some movie deals. Some exciting new opportunities. The problem is, they want to meet the day after tomorrow."

"Oh, Wow. I mean, that's great but it does kinda suck that you have to cut your vacation short. What are you gonna do?" Kathleen asked, hugging herself.

"I guess the only thing I can do is pack up and head back in the morning. I was really hoping to stay longer but, I guess I don't have much choice," Sarah sighed, her shoulders slumping as she pouted.

"Why don't you fly back?" Casey asked pointedly, taking a long draw from his drink.

"Fly back?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"Well, yeah. How do you think I got here? You can have one of those studio muckety mucks send a small jet to pick you up at the municipal airport in town and drop you at LAX. What would be ten hours or more of driving, you can fly in three, maybe three and a half. Then you can spend tomorrow scaring the wildlife, or whatever it is you two do up here," Casey grunted, chuckling to himself.

"That's a great idea, Sarah. It'll give us an extra day together. What d'you think?" Chuck asked with a hopeful smile.

"That would be nice, spending some more time with you, but what about this place and Devon's car?" Chuck pursed his lips, thinking over the situation.

"Well, you guys can fly out and I'll stay behind and clean up here, then drive Devon's car back to LA."

"What about once we're back in LA? Then what?" Sarah asked, a ting of fear in her voice. Chuck blew out a breath, shaking his head.

"I honestly don't know. The press'll be watching you like a hawk, and likely me too. I don't know how we'll be able to see each other beyond video calls," he conceded, looking and sounding dejected. Neither Sarah nor Chuck noticed Kathleen elbowing Casey, giving him silent instructions to do something. After a moment of their silent back and forth, Casey rolled his eyes and sighed in resignation.

"We can figure something out. Between my team and I, we can set up some rendezvous, I'm sure," Casey shared, looking at Kathleen for approval. She beamed up at him, wrapping her arm around his.

Sarah gasped in surprise, her face lighting up. "Casey, that would be amazing. I don't know how to thank you."

"Don't worry," Kathleen interjected. "I'll think of something." The salacious grin she gave Casey nearly made the large man blush.

"Well, on that note," Chuck interrupted, desperate to change the topic," who's up for Smores?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the small bonfire in the firepit behind the house, and copious amounts of Smores, alcohol and laughs, the couples retired into the cabin. Given the late hour, and their level of impairment, Casey and Kathleen slept in one of the guest rooms. Chuck and Sarah retired to their bedroom, promptly falling asleep after quick showers to wash off the smell of the bonfire.

Chuck and Sarah woke, far earlier than they would have liked, to the smell of bacon and coffee. The deliciously haunting aroma was like a siren song, prompting both of them to get dressed and make their way downstairs. As they descended the large open staircase, they could see Casey and Kathleen in the kitchen. It was rather sweet, Kathleen cooking bacon in a large cast-iron skillet with Casey's arms wrapped around her waist. The older woman tried to stifle a giggle, tilting her head to the side where Casey's mouth was near her ear.

"Stooop," she chided playfully, patting him on his arm. "Go make some more toast before you get yourself into more trouble." The large man gave a growl as he kissed the top of her head. Before backing away to begin his task, a soft smack could be heard, causing Kathleen to jump with a gasp. "John Casey, you're gonna get it. Don't start something you can't finish," she warned with a suggestive glare, pointing her fork at him threateningly. The older man simply bounced his eyebrows and went about his task of making toast.

Chuck and Sarah shared an amused glance, both of them frozen in place as the scene unfolded. They felt guilty for not making their presence known, but they didn't want to spoil the moment for the other couple, who seemed to be making great headway in their rekindled relationship. Waiting for a moment longer, Sarah started down the stairs again, this time making her presence clearly known.

"Morning guys," she called out, feigning a yawn as she descended the stairs. Chuck followed close behind, trying to keep the grin off his face. Sarah was good; really good.

"Morning. I hope we didn't wake you," Kathleen replied, looking a bit sheepish.

"Oh, no," Chuck reassured her with a wave of his hand to dismiss her concerns. "These heavenly smells though… You guys didn't have to do all this. And by that, I mean I'm really glad you did, but I feel obligated to pretend otherwise." Everyone gave a chuckle, any awkwardness there may have been quickly diffused.

"Well, it's the least we could do, given the wonderful dinner last night and letting us have the guest room. There's coffee brewed and breakfast should be ready in a few. I hope bacon and eggs are OK?" Sarah stepped up to Kathleen, giving her shoulders a squeeze in thanks.

"It's perfect. Thank you," she said, giving the older woman an appreciative smile.

Chuck poured everyone coffee, doctoring Sarah's and his how they like it. Sarah helped to set the table while the others finished their tasks. As they sat down to their meal, the sun started peeking over the mountain, giving it a fiery outline. The four ate in companionable silence, admiring the majestic view through the wall of windows.

Sarah knew that she would never forget this place as long as she lived. It had made an indelible mark on her very soul. It had been the place where she and Chuck had consummated their relationship, but not just in the physical sense. They had grown so close, sharing an intimacy that she never knew possible. While the physical manifestation of their love for one another was otherworldly, the emotional and spiritual connection they shared defied description. All she knew was that the prospect of leaving him behind, this place behind, was like leaving a piece of herself.

She knew that the "honeymoon" period of their relationship would come to a close some day, but she was hoping it would last a little longer. While she had gotten to know so much about Chuck, she knew there was so much more to discover. Secretly, she hoped they had a lifetime together for her to explore the depths of one "Chuck Bartowski". It was a huge jump, thinking about "forevers", but she knew deep in her heart that she could search the world over and never find anyone more perfect for her than Chuck; nobody that would love her the way Chuck did. She knew it was too soon to bring up that topic with Chuck, but that didn't mean she couldn't dream about it.

After breakfast, all four of them made quick work of cleaning up the dishes before Casey and Kathleen took their leave. They'd solidified their plans for departing early the next morning. They would all meet at the municipal airport, where Chuck would see the three of them off. Once things at the cabin were cleaned up, Chuck would drive back down to LA with the remainder of their things.

Already feeling the sense of loss looming, Chuck and Sarah spent the remainder of their final day together in close physical contact. Whether in the bed, the bathtub or kitchen for refueling, they were inseparable. Both of them needed to be touching the other in some way, as if to tether or ground themselves; offering some small reassurance that the other was still there. Eventually, day turned into night, and the couple found themselves snuggled into one another in their large, comfy bed, the flickering of the television the only light.

"I'm gonna miss this so much. I don't think I'll be able to sleep without you spooned against me," Sarah admitted, pushing herself back further against him. Chuck pulled her in tight, kissing her just behind her ear. "It's so hard to believe. I used to think I hated this, cuddling that is, and maybe I did. I guess the truth of it is, I never felt comfortable being this… intimate with anyone before; so vulnerable. Now I can't bear the thought of being without it. That's crazy, isn't it?"

"No, it's not crazy. I think we both realize that what we've had in the past was the best we thought we'd ever have. I know that you've opened my eyes to a whole new world, like... like going from an old black and white TV to a 4k widescreen. I never imagined that life could make me feel this vibrant and alive. Now I'm greedy and can't imagine living without you," he chuckled softly, placing a few kisses along her neck, causing her to hum in contentment.

"I suppose you're right. I was thinking about what you said, about us living together," Sarah added, caressing the back of Chuck's hand that was resting on her stomach.

"Are you… having second thoughts?" he asked, failing to hide the disappointment in his voice.

'No! Haven't you been paying attention, you big nerd?" she teased, smacking him lightly on the hand. "Of course I still want to live with you. It's just… the timeline of things has changed and I don't know what we're going to do between now and when the finale airs. We can't stay at my place. People will be watching us like hawks. Well, at least me, but it sounds like you have quite the following now too. I know Casey said he'd come up with some ideas but I hate the idea of having to sneak around. It makes it seem like we're doing something wrong or … dirty."

Chuck made a salacious hum from behind her and she could practically feel his eyebrows bouncing, the way he always did. Letting out a "tsk" she smacked him on his thigh. "Ow. Hey, you know you were thinking the same thing. Clandestine meetings under the cover of darkness… it's kinda hot."

Sarah let out a huff, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "OK," she admitted. "It is kinda hot. But, dodging the paparazzi gets old pretty quick, so it'll lose it's 'hotness' sooner than later I'm sure."

"You've got a point. So, what did you have in mind?" he asked, as Sarah rolled over in his arms to face him.

"Well, we talked about getting a place of our own. I think we should make that happen. It can be a fresh start in a new place that's not mine or yours, but ours. We wouldn't be able to move in together until after everything is public, but I really like the idea. Tell me what you think, and please be honest," she pleaded, looking at him through her lashes.

"Hmmm. Honest. OK… I love the idea," Chuck admitted, shooting her a dazzling smile. Sarah jerked with excitement, kissing him soundly. "So, the logistics. I assume we'll have to wait until things are wrapped up to actually go out and look at places together, but we can at least do some online research. What kind of place were you thinking of? An apartment, a condo, a house or … perhaps some palatial estate befitting a woman of your status?" he teased, sticking his tongue between his teeth.

"Ha. Ha. I don't need anything huge. I think I'd like a ... house, with maybe a few bedrooms and a nice yard. This'll probably sound silly, but, in the neighborhood where I grew up, there was this house. It was so cute. It was light gray with white trim and a bright red door. The yard was always so nicely landscaped and had this little white picket fence around it; it was like something out of a catalog. It was a long time ago, so my memories of it are probably a little skewed, but I dreamed of living in that house. It's silly, isn't it?" she asked, looking rather meek.

Chuck brought his hand to her face, gently brushing the hair away from her cheek to see her better. "It is not silly," he assured her, his warm, amber eyes picking up the light from the television. "It sounds like a great place to live and rai-" Chuck swallowed the rest of that sentence, pulling his lips between his teeth.

"Raise a family?" she asked, her eyes sparkling as the corners of her eyes crinkled with her smile.

"I know, it's … it's too soon to talk about that stuff. I just got swept up in the moment and…" he trailed off, looking down and away from her. That's why he didn't catch the loving smile she was giving him that would have forewarned what was coming. Seemingly out of the blue, Sarah cupped Chuck's cheeks as she pressed her lips to his, quickly escalating into an open and passionate kiss. Just as quickly, Sarah rolled on top of him to straddle his hips, eliciting a hum of surprise from Chuck.

Pulling away briefly to look down at him, she gazed deep into his eyes. "I'm glad we're on the same page. And while I'm not ready to start a family _quite_ yet, I think it warrants lots … and lots of practice." With salacious grins they dove into one another, their passion for each other taking over.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck saw Sarah off at the municipal airport, just outside of Mt. Shasta, where she joined Kathleen and Casey on the small private jet that had been chartered to fly the three of them back to LA. Sitting on the hood of the SUV, he watched the jet disappear into the southern sky until he couldn't make out the dot on the horizon any longer. With a sigh, and a heavy heart, he made his way back to the cabin to pack the rest of their things so he could hit the road.

Wandering the house to ensure nothing got left behind, the place felt so empty now that Sarah was gone. Each room had a special memory. Some made him smile, yet others made him blush, but they all made him miss her terribly. He knew he was acting like a love-sick teenager but he didn't really care. He'd spent far too much time in his life feeling lonely and unloved. Now that he had the love of an incredible woman he was going to allow himself to feel every bit of it.

Chuck called the local cleaning service that the Woodcombs contracted with and informed them that he would be leaving that morning and they could come in and clean and launder the bedding. There wasn't much to clean. Chuck being who he was, he had done a good job of cleaning up after themselves. Taking one last look, and a few pictures of the cabin and the incredible scenery, Chuck loaded up the SUV and began his long trek back to LA.

It was a short drive to get onto the 5, which would take him all the way home. With over six-hundred miles of road ahead of him, he loaded his "Road trip" playlist and set the cruise control. The evergreen-lined highway took him over mountains and through valleys of some of the most beautiful landscapes he'd ever seen. Chuck really wished he could share this with Sarah, but at least they had the memories of their time at the cabin together.

The long drive gave Chuck a lot of time to think; think about life, his work and, most of all, Sarah. He knew what her upcoming meetings would mean for her, for them. She would have to travel to movie set locations all around the world and be gone for weeks or months at a time, all the while he would be at home alone, sharing the occasional phone call or video chat with her. Deep down he knew that this would be part of the deal, the sacrifices of dating a movie star, but now that they were starting to become more concrete, they worried him all the more. Even though the thought of being away from each other for so long sounded like absolute torture, he didn't have much choice. Sarah's career was important to her. She'd worked so hard to get where she was and she deserved every opportunity she got. There was no way that he could ever stand in the way of her career. But, he couldn't help but wonder, once she was back in the swing of things, would there be time for "them".

The long hours on set in close proximity to her costars would likely be torture for Sarah as well. If history was any sort of teacher, there was a pattern of Sarah falling into relationships with her co-stars. It made perfect sense and he certainly couldn't fault her. Not only were these men objectively handsome, but she'd had to spend so much time with them, pretending to be a couple on screen, it would seem natural to begin to develop those feelings off screen as well. When you're stuck on a movie set together for months and they're the only people you see, you'd get lonely. He recalled Sarah referring to them as "relationships of convenience". Chuck knew that Sarah believed that she loved him and he knew she would be faithful, but was it fair to her? If he couldn't be with her, was it fair to expect her to just be alone?

Chuck tried to shake those demons out of his head. He still struggled with issues of insecurity, despite the strength of his relationship with Sarah. He needed to break free of that self-doubt and stop questioning things, but after a lifetime of being treated a certain way, you eventually tend to view yourself in that light. In the quiet times, like now, when he was alone with his thoughts, was when it was at its worst. Sarah was doing her best to break that cycle and he loved her for it. But life was much different for Sarah Walker, so he didn't think she truly understood. She could have anyone she wanted and, in fact, had already dated some of the most handsome bachelors in Hollywood. She was constantly subjected to rich, handsome men throwing themselves at her, many of whom she had far more in common with than she did with Chuck. But for Chuck, he had no such temptations. Sure, he lived in LA and there were beautiful women everywhere he went. The difference was, none of them had the slightest interest in him, so there was no temptation to act on. Even if there was an off chance of some woman showing interest in him, there was only one Sarah Walker, and they would never be able to hold a candle to her.

Recognizing that his mind was spiraling into the darkness of fear and self-doubt, he needed a voice of reason to bring him back to the light. Pausing the music, he pulled up the contact on his phone and dialed the number. The ringing tone came over the car speakers as he waited for an answer.

"Hey, Chuck!" His sister's cheerful voice filled the car and already he began to feel uplifted.

"Hey El. How's it goin'?" he asked, trying to match her enthusiasm.

"Things are goooood. What about you? How's the cabin? You know what? Don't tell me. I'm already jealous and it would just make it worse," she admitted with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well. Actually, I left the cabin about two hours ago," he confessed, wincing as he waited for Ellie to explode with questions. He was not disappointed.

"You what? You're leaving already? But I thought you were supposed to lay low there for a while longer. You know, until the finale aired. Whoawhoawhoa, wait. You? You said _you._ Chuck, is Sarah not with you?" she questioned, her tone bordering on accusatory.

"No. No she's not." Hearing his sister taking a breath in preparation for her next salvo of questions, Chuck rushed ahead to cut her off. "But, it's not bad. Not… not really. See, because of the show, she's gotten lots of offers from various studio big wigs for new movie roles. They wanted to meet with her right away, so she flew ahead to LA this morning and I'm driving back in your car with our stuff." There was silence for a moment and Chuck had to check the call status to make sure he hadn't dropped her.

"But you're ok? You two, you're still good?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah, El. We're great. Really. It's… it's great." He cursed himself for not stopping with the first "great", because Ellie knew him too well. She was going to smell blood in the water and she wouldn't let it go.

"Alright. Spill. What's really going on?" Her tone made no room for argument and he knew better than to play dumb with his sister. Chuck sighed before answering.

"Things really are great between us, El. Truthfully. I love her and she loves me. The time we've spent at the cabin really has been the best time of my life."

"But now you have to go back to civilization, to real life, where you're not living in your perfect little bubble anymore," she answered for him, hitting the nail right on the head.

"Yeah. I… I knew this was coming, but I guess I wasn't as prepared for it as I thought. Just being away from her this short amount of time is killing me. I know it's probably a little unhealthy, but I feel like I've finally found what I've been searching for and I'm scared to let her go," he confessed, huffing in exasperation as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Unhealthy? Meh, I dunno about that. Your relationship is new, and just like a kid with a new toy, you want to play with it as much as possible." Hearing Chuck's snort, his sister let out a chuckle in amusement. "OK, maybe that wasn't the best analogy, although I'm sure there's been plenty of that too." She ignored Chuck's groan and continued on with her point. "It's perfectly natural to want to spend all your time with someone you really care about," Ellie reassured him, sounding very clinical, as if he were one of her patients.

"I love her El. More than anything. And I know she loves me too."

"And I'm so incredibly happy for you, but I can hear a giant 'but' in there somewhere. Out with it. What's swirling around in that big head of yours?" she questioned, sounding a bit frustrated.

"I don't know. I just got caught up inside my own head and all these old insecurities started rearing their ugly heads again," he confessed, the dejection he was feeling seeping into his tone.

Ellie hummed her acknowledgement before continuing. "OK. Like what? Give me specifics."

"Well, soon, she's going to be whisked away to some far-off movie set, maybe for months at a time..."

"Annnnnd… you don't trust her? You think that one of those gorgeous, muscular, hunky leading men is going to sweep her off her feet? "

"That is not helping…" he drawled, sighing in frustration.

"So, then, you don't trust her. You think that what she feels for you is fleeting and that once she's presented with something that, by your estimations, is better, she'll jump at the chance to be with them." Chuck was silent for a long moment, mulling over his own thoughts he'd just heard echoed back at him. He felt ashamed to admit his fears because it did sound as though he didn't trust her.

"I trust that Sarah would never cheat on me. That isn't who she is. I guess… I guess my fear is that I'd be holding her back. She could find someone that could make her happier, that would look more like… well, not me, and would have more in common with her. I know what, or rather who, she's going to be surrounded by all the time and I guess I'm afraid she will see what she's missing. I don't want to hold her back but at the same time the thought of losing her kills me. "

"Well, what about you? While she's away, who's to say you won't be tempted for all the same reasons?" she questioned, and Chuck could practically hear her eyebrow raise.

"Oh, get serious! For one, it's no secret that I've never been a magnet for women of any sort. Two, there is nobody on the planet that would compare to Sarah. She's so smart and funny, she's passionate about what she believes in, not to mention generous and caring."

"And did you notice that not once did you mention how beautiful she is or how she looks in a bikini? Hmmm?" Ellie challenged.

"I mean, she is absolutely gorgeous, but that isn't why I love her; it's just a nice perk," he admitted, giving a shrug that he belatedly realized his sister couldn't see.

"So, what makes you think that she believes any differently? Sarah's had her choice of pretty much any man she could possibly want. Movie stars, sports figures, socialites, and out of all of those, she _chose _you. She. Chose. You. She fell in love with Chuck Bartowski; not any of those guys. Now, you're my brother, but objectively, you are a damn good-looking man. Your workouts with Devon and that new look you're sporting don't hurt either. But, the things you just listed about Sarah, those things that attracted you to her, are probably the very same reasons that she's attracted to you. Your looks are just a … 'perk'. So, ask yourself this, if you were in her shoes, surrounded by these superficially, beautiful people, would you be tempted by them? Would you, for a second, believe that they could make you happier than you are with Sarah?"

"No!" he exclaimed, affronted that she could possibly suggest such a thing. Ellie gave a single note chuckle, pleased with herself at the point she'd made.

"I think what you're feeling is guilt," she declared.

"Guilt? Guilt about what?" he asked, perplexed.

"You feel guilty because you don't think you deserve her. That all the hurtful bullshit that people have tried to convince you about for most of your life is true. Well, I've told you a thousand times, and I'll tell you again, you... are... worthy. You are worthy of being happy and successful in life and you are worthy of that woman, if anyone ever was. And I'm convinced that she's just as worthy of you." Chuck was speechless, as a tear streaked down his cheek. Perhaps that was the crux of all these fears; that he wasn't worthy of 'the' Sarah Walker. He knew that on a more superficial level, he'd been questioning that from the beginning. Maybe it had a firmer hold on him that he realized.

"You're right. Of course, you're right. I… I think that Sarah's been trying to tell me this and I… I heard her, but … I wasn't really listening. At least I don't think I took it to heart as much as I should have. I've always thought that in a relationship, one person is always going to love the other one more, meaning someone would get the short end of the stick. I resigned myself to the fact that I was always going to be on the losing end. That I would have to go above and beyond to show them that I was worthy. I know I did that with Jill and it wasn't enough; I wasn't enough, or so I thought. With Sarah, the stakes are so much higher now. I love her so much and I'm terrified that now that the 'honeymoon' period is over, and we're going to be separated for long periods, that … I dunno… that she'll forget or… or that she'll realize that she was caught up in the moment and see the error of her ways."

"Chuck, I'm glad that you called me to talk this out, that you know you can still come to me when you need someone to lean on, but… I think this is a talk that you need to have with Sarah. She needs to understand where you're coming from and then she can give you her honest answers to all of that. If you aren't completely honest with each other, even if you think it might hurt the other person, then you're dooming yourselves to further hurt, resentment and misery down the road. I know it sucks to talk about this stuff, but promise me you'll talk to her about it," Ellie pleaded, hoping that her brother would listen to reason.

"Alright. I… I promise. As soon as I can." He knew Ellie was right, he needed to be open with Sarah about this. This was not Sarah's fault, so he had to be careful about how he approached it. These were his hang ups that he needed to overcome and were not a result of anything she had or hadn't done or said.

"And maybe… just maybe, it wouldn't hurt to talk with a professional too. A counselor might help you come to terms with these things and develop coping mechanisms. And before you say anything, I know. I know you hate doctors, but just promise me you'll think about it at least, and not just dismiss me like you always do," she concluded with a teasing lilt to her voice.

"I don't dismiss you… all the time," he retorted, chuckling. "I promise I'll keep it under advisement. Thanks El. I really needed to hear all that."

"You're welcome. Any time. You're my brother. It's my job to tell you what to do and point out when you're being an idiot." Ellie burst into laughter at her brother's huff of protest, causing him to give in and start laughing as well.

"Oops. I'm sorry Chuck, but I have a call coming in from work that I need to take. You OK?" she asked, sounding genuinely apologetic.

"No, hey. Go do your doctor thing. I'll be fine. Promise. I'll be by around eight or nine tonight to swap cars. I'll see ya then."

"Thanks, Chuck. Love ya."

"Love you too."

With that, Chuck was once again alone with his thoughts, but at least the demons had quieted and he was feeling better about things. He just needed to talk to Sarah. She was likely in flight, so he thought he'd leave her a message for when she had time.

"Serenity, text Sarah." With a chime, his phone replied.

"Texting Sarah. What would you like to say?"

"Call me when you can. We need to talk."

"OK. Got it. Would you like me to send the message?"

"Yes."

"Message sent," the female voice confirmed.

"Thank you. Serenity, play music." The playlist picked up where it left off and Chuck continued on his trip.

As before, his mind began to wander, but this time to his own future endeavors. Chuck had his own business to think about too. He'd built a company that was gaining respect and notoriety in certain circles of the industry and had made him very wealthy. The money wasn't a driving force for him, but he appreciated that it provided him with a nice cushion. He no longer needed to worry if a project would bring in enough money to cover costs or if he could afford the next month's rent. Revenue from his new game, and royalties from his other software, put his company solidly in the black. The larger question was what to do now? Did he continue to push himself to develop more cutting-edge games or software to stay ahead of the competition, or did he invest himself in projects that he felt more connected to.

He had to think about Morgan, and now Alex, too. Whatever direction he decided to go in with his company, he wanted to make them feel like they were part of the decision as well; that they had a voice in the company. He'd trusted them with the company in his absence, leaving them to their own devices for nearly a month and they'd fared well without him. Perhaps it was time to expand and give Morgan a larger role.

Chuck's stomach growled, reminding him that it was past lunchtime. He was entering Sacramento, so there were plenty of choices for food. He pulled off at what looked like a promising exit for gas and some food.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah spent the entire flight reading over scripts that Diane had sent her. However, she found her attention often drifted to thoughts of Chuck, wondering what he was doing, what he was thinking or if he was okay. She never missed anyone or anything more than she missed that man and she had to chuckle at herself. She knew she was so far gone for Chuck and she wasn't apologetic about it one bit.

When she was able to focus on her reading, she barely got more than a few pages into a couple of the scripts before she realized that they weren't a good fit; at least not for where she saw herself in the future. Skimming over a few others, she was more optimistic. One of them was not far off from the things she'd been doing, but this had a farcical twist, venturing into comedy. She wasn't certain that she'd be well suited for a comedy, but it was at least something different to challenge her.

Two others were far more intriguing. The first was a romantic comedy about an up and coming advertising executive that didn't feel she had time or need for a relationship, but believed that she was getting passed over for promotions and excluded from certain company functions because they were more "couples oriented". The woman "hires" a man she meets at a coffee shop to pretend to be her significant other, with the understanding that it was purely for business purposes. He is so convincing in his role that she begins to believe it herself and falls for him. Sarah thought that it sounded interesting and might be fun, taking her out of her comfort zone at least.

The second was a period piece in which the female lead fights to make her own way in the western frontier, battling against hardship and adversity in the male dominated society to carve out a future for her and her family. It was gritty and she felt a certain kinship to the woman, having to prove herself in Hollywood, especially in the male dominated action/adventure movie genre she'd been working within.

There were still more scripts to look over, but as the plane touched down, she gathered her belongings. Stepping off the plane and onto the tarmac with Kathleen and Casey, two large, black SUVs were waiting for them. Casey loaded his and Kathleen's things into one, while the few things that Sarah brought with her went in the other. Sarah watched as Casey helped Kathleen into the SUV, saying his goodbyes and giving her a kiss. Sarah didn't think she'd ever get used to seeing Casey as a caring, loving boyfriend, or whatever he was to Kathleen now. Still, she was glad she got to see that side of him during their trip.

Casey smacked the side of the SUV, signaling the driver to leave. He watched the vehicle for a few moments before turning to join Sarah. "You ready, Walker?" he asked, his gruff persona firmly back in play. Sarah didn't try to hide her smirk, shaking her head at the large man. After escorting her to her SUV and making sure she was secure in the back, Casey climbed into the passenger seat and they were off.

Sarah belated realized that she hadn't turned her phone back on from their flight, so she pulled it from her back pocket and powered it on. She had several notifications, mostly from Diane, but the one from Chuck grabbed her attention. With a broad smile she began reading his text.

"_Call me when you can. We need to talk."_

Immediately a knot formed in her stomach. He'd sent that message over an hour ago. Needing to talk was rarely a good sign, so she couldn't help but freak out a little bit. Pressing the call button, she lifted the phone to her ear, quietly wishing for the phone to hurry the hell up.

"Hey babe," was his cheerful answer, setting her at ease slightly. "I take it your flight got in OK?"

"Yeah. We just landed a few minutes ago. I'm sorry. I just now got your message," she admitted apologetically.

"Oh, no. It's OK. I didn't figure you'd get it until you landed," he reassured her, not sounding the least bit upset.

"Well, you said we needed to talk and that sounded… pretty serious. Is there … um..." Sarah trailed off, uncertain how to ask what she was fearing.

"Oh, God! No! No. God, I'm such an idiot. No, nothing like that at all," he rushed out, stumbling over himself. Sarah blew out a breath, slumping back in her seat, her head bouncing off the headrest.

"It's alright. I was just worried for a minute. So, everything's OK?" she asked hesitantly, worrying her lip between her teeth.

"I'm so sorry. Yeah. Everything's… OK, that's not true. Everything's not fine. I miss you like crazy," he confessed, the sadness seeping into his voice.

"Awww. I miss you too. I was trying to read scripts on the flight down but my mind kept drifting back to you," she admitted, chuckling at herself.

"I'm glad I'm not alone in that. But, along with missing you, my mind got to wandering, like it does, and… well let's just say that it took a turn down a dark alley." Sarah was silent, not sure what he meant by that but the sound of it concerned her. Chuck blew out a long breath, as he mustered up the courage to continue.

"I should probably save this for another time. You're on your way to some important meetings and -"

"Chuck, if you don't tell me now, I'm going to be worrying about it the whole time. Please, just tell me what's wrong," she pleaded, certain she'd go insane if she had to wait to hear his explanation.

"Ok. I'm sorry. I just… my head got into a bad place and all those insecurities that I've battled with my whole life came creeping in. I … I even called Ellie and she talked me through it, but she said I needed to talk to you about it; to not keep it from you."

"Well, she's right. If something's bothering you, please tell me."

"That's why I wanted you to call, so I could tell you, before I lost my nerve. See… I was thinking about what comes next. For you, I mean. You'll… you'll get parts in these great movies and they'll whisk you away to some far-off locale for shooting for… I don't know how long. I…" he trailed off. Sarah could hear the strain in his voice and knew that he was struggling.

"Chuck, it's OK. Just say what you're feeling." Sarah's fear was growing by the second. Had he realized that this wasn't something he could deal with?

"I… I worried that with being there, away from me for so long, that you might begin to … to forget. Or-or maybe you'd come to the realization that you'd just gotten caught up in the moment with me and that being apart made you see things more clearly. I mean, you'd be surrounded by all these beautiful people and you'd have so much more in common with them. I trust that you would never be unfaithful or anything like that, but I was afraid that I'd be holding you back from something that would make you happier. "

"Oh, Chuck. I'm-"

"No. Don't… don't say anything. Please. Let me just get this out," he pleaded. "This has nothing to do with you. You've never said anything or done anything to lead me to think like this. Believe me. This is all in my head. Ellie made me take a hard look at some things and she got me to realize that I was feeling guilty."

"Guilty. Guilty about what?" Sarah asked in confusion. She was trying to process what she was hearing. At first, she was petrified that she'd done or said something to spark these thoughts in Chuck. She was only partly relieved to know that she hadn't, but he still felt that way and she didn't know what she could do to convince him otherwise. Now, he was feeling guilty about something and she was equally as fearful of what that might be.

"That's the same thing I said when Ellie dropped that bomb on me. I've had these … insecurities for a long time; believing that I could never be good enough. I've struggled with these and you've been truly amazing at helping me to get past them. Please believe that. But, I think that some part of me feels guilty for being with you because I don't believe I'm worthy or capable of truly making you happy. And while you keep trying to tell me otherwise, there's that little voice that keeps telling me that I'll never be good enough for "the" Sarah Walker," he choked out, trying to maintain his composure.

Sarah's heart was breaking. She couldn't help but feel some responsibility, like she'd fallen short of showing him how much he meant to her. Sarah wanted nothing more than to hold him and tell him that it would be OK, but he was hundreds of miles away.

"I love you, Sarah. I don't want anything to come between us, so I felt like I had to share this with you," he confided, remorse coloring his tone. "Thankfully, Ellie helped me put some things in perspective, so I'm in a much better place. You've shown me nothing but love and support, so I just need to listen to you, really listen, instead of my insecurities."

"Well, I'm glad that you told me. Chuck, if you ever get to feeling like this again, please tell me and we can work through it together. You know, if it makes you feel any better, I have insecurities too. I worry that I'm not doing enough to show my true feelings. I got so used to hiding them that I'm afraid I don't show them when I should."

"Sarah, I can say definitively that having been with you, in every sense of the term, you have not held back with me. Even when you don't say it, I can see it in your eyes and in your smile. Whenever I'm around you I just feel… loved. Maybe being away from that sent me into withdrawal and that's why I started to spiral," he chuckled.

"You know, if I do have to go away for filming, you could always come with me, if you can take some time off." Sarah suggested, sounding a bit apprehensive.

"I'm sorry, what? I… I can come with you?"

"Duh. Of course. I mean, not every actor on a film has that luxury, but being the lead has its advantages. Some bring their kids and I've seen some bring their spouses too, or they bring 'friends' they don't want their spouses to know about," Sarah whispered loudly, earning a hearty laugh from Chuck.

"But, Sarah, we're not married," Chuck pointed out, sounding concerned.

"Well, until I make an honest man out of you, we'll just have to chance it," she teased, at least she hoped he took it as such. There was a very long silence and Sarah had to check her phone to make sure he hadn't hung up.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm-I'm here. I just uh…I thought I saw Sasquatch thumbing a ride. Weird, huh?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit. Clearing his throat, he continued. "Anyway... You uh...you'd really want me to go with you? I mean, wouldn't that interfere with your... 'process' or whatever it is you do to prepare for your role? I wouldn't want to distract you from your work or anything."

Sarah couldn't help but chuckle at his thoughtfulness. "Chuck, that's exactly why I'd want you there. After being on set all day, I'll need a distraction. More specifically, I'll need your kind of distraction," she hinted with a salacious tone. She could swear she heard him swallow over the phone, making her giggle. "Plus, without you there I'd be lonely and miserable and, I hope, you'd be lonely and miserable without me too. Well, not that I want you to be, just that-"

"Oh, I'd definitely be miserable without you. I already am," he interrupted. "I really do miss you. Do you think… would there be any way I could see you today? I know it's risky and you've got tons of stuff going on but… I miss kissing you."

Sarah's heart melted, evidenced by the whining moan that escaped her throat. "God, you're killing me right now. I miss you too, and so do my lips," she mused, letting out a one note chuckle. "I'll talk to Casey and see if he can come up with something. I'll call you. OK?"

"Alright. But if not, I understand."

"I'll call you, regardless. And as much as I hate to say it, I have to let you go. We're almost at my meeting and I need to call Diane back to talk strategy before we get in the room. I love you. You know that, right?" Sarah asked, her voice full of hope.

"I do know that. I love you too. Bunches," he proclaimed playfully.

"Bunches? Did you just seriously say 'bunches'?" she questioned, giggling at his comment.

"Yeah. I said bunches. You wanna make something of it?" he challenged, in a barely passable Brooklyn accent, made worse by his failed attempts at holding back his own laughter.

"No. No. I like it. I love you bunches too, goofball. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye, Sarah." She blew Chuck a kiss before disconnecting, then sank back into her seat, staring at the ceiling of the SUV. Chuckling to herself, Sarah sighed, marveling at how unbelievably contented and happy she was now that she'd found Chuck. She was thankful that whatever insecurities he had been battling, he was willing to talk about them with her and wouldn't let it come between them. Her spirits buoyed, she knew today was going to be a good day. It was the start to a new chapter in Sarah's life and she got to start it with the man she loved.

* * *

A/N2: So, the honeymoon is over and real life has caught up with them. With the show's finale a few weeks away and Sarah's career opportunities growing by the day, how will their relationship hold up under the pressure?

Where I'm from, today was a day of celebration for all those things we are thankful for. I'm thankful to have my immediate family with me, even though my whole family couldn't be together in person. I'm thankful for friends who are there with words of encouragement or a listening ear when I need it most. And I'm thankful for elastic waistbands, which come in handy during our government sanctioned day of gluttony. I'm also very thankful for all of you. Thank you for reading and taking the time to leave a review or send a PM. It means a lot that you take those extra few minutes out of your day to make your thoughts known. I really do enjoy hearing your opinions, so thank you.

As more holidays approach, please be safe and stay well. Until next time.

Joe W.


End file.
